Mroczny jak noc
by misqa
Summary: Tłumaczenie "Dark as Night" LavenderStorm. AU. Wyobraźcie sobie, co by się stało, gdyby Voldemort, kilka lat po swoim upadku, odnalazł Harry'ego u Dursleyów i zamiast go zabić, postanowił porwać. A potem zaadoptować. Wychować wśród śmierciożerców. Uczynić swoim dziedzicem. Pozwolić, by chłopiec dorastał, pławiąc się w Mroku, i uczył najpierw w Durmstrangu, a w końcu w Hogwarcie.
1. I: Śmierć

**Autor: **LavenderStorm

**Tytuł oryginału: **Dark as Night

**Link do oryginału:** /s/6792771/1/Dark-as-Night

**Zgodna na tłumaczenie**: jest (wraz z błogosławieństwem ;) )

**Status opowiadania w oryginale:** wciąż się pisze

**Liczba rozdziałów w oryginalne:** 33

**Data ostatniej aktualizacji oryginału:** 21.03.2015

**Streszczenie: **Początek jak w kanonie: Voldemort wybiera się do Doliny Godryka, by zabić Harry'ego. Oczywiście nie udaje mu się to – ale tym razem poza Harrym wizytę Czarnego Pana przeżywają dodatkowo James i młodszy brat Harry'ego (!). I choć Harry nadal ma jednego żyjącego rodzica, to i tak zostaje oddany pod opiekę znęcających się nad nim Dursleyów. Spędza z nimi sześć lat, sześć długich, ciężkich lat w trakcie których nieustannie marzy o kimś, kto pojawiłby się i zabrał go, oferując to, czego tak bardzo mu brakuje. I pewnego dnia jego marzenie się spełnia. Zostaje uratowany przez ostatnią osobę, po której można by się tego spodziewać: Voldemorta. Wkrótce też mroczny czarodziej decyduje się na adopcję chłopca, przy okazji ustanawiając go swoim dziedzicem. I tu zaczyna się zabawa, bo oto nastają czasy Harrisona Maximusa Riddle'a (wspominałam, że go uwielbiam?)!

Miłego czytania!

* * *

**Rozdział I: Śmierć**

Północ. Zachmurzone niebo oraz unosząca się w powietrzu wilgoć zapowiadały nadejście burzy, silnej, niszczycielskiej. Sposób, w jaki zachowywała się tego dnia natura był naprawdę przedziwny; spokojna dotąd noc, przerywana od czasu do czasu krakaniem wron, przemieniała się z wolna w potężną nawałnicę.

W salonie małej chatki, w czarodziejskiej wiosce zwanej Doliną Godryka, dwudziestoparoletnia kobieta o zielonych oczach i kasztanowych włosach lawirowała wokół brzdąca.

– Harry, kochanie, przestań… Nie powinieneś bawić się różdżką tatusia… Harry…

Maluch zagruchotał radośnie, po czym zaczął raczkować w kółko po wyłożonej dywanem podłodze. Z drewnianej różdżki, trzymanej ciasno przez malutką dłoń, wyleciały drobne iskierki.

Ciche parsknięcie wydobyło się z gardła mężczyzny rozciągniętego na wyłożonej poduszkami kanapie. Ze swoimi rozczochranymi, czarnymi włosami, okularami w drucianej oprawce oraz leniwą pozą, James Potter ani trochę nie przypominał potężnego aurora. Wyglądał raczej jak przeciętny mąż cieszący się z czasu spędzanego z rodziną i śmiejący z wybryków syna.

– Jamesie Potterze! – kobieta, będąca od trzech lat jego żoną, krzyknęła nietypowym dla siebie, przenikliwym głosem. – Jak możesz pozwolić, by ciężarna robiła wszystko w tym domu?! Chodź tutaj natychmiast albo będziesz spał na kanapie dopóki mały Martin się nie urodzi!

Lily Evans, wyprowadzona z równowagi, potrafiła być naprawdę przerażająca. Oczy Jamesa rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu, gdy osłupiały spojrzał na nią.

– Dwa miesiące?! Litości Lil! Już idę, już idę! – Uniósł rękę w geście poddania.

W chwili, w której poruszył się, by wstać z kanapy, w całym domu rozbrzmiało donośne buczenie. James Potter zamarł ze strachu, rozpoznając alarm, ustawiony tak, by włączyć się, jak tylko ktoś spoza listy gości państwa Potter przekroczy granice gruntu, na którym stał dom. Mężczyzna modlił się, by nigdy w życiu nie usłyszeć tego dźwięku, bo oznaczał on, że najnikczemniejszy człowiek na ziemi i/lub jego poplecznicy właśnie przybyli do jego domu. Instynkt, nakazujący chronić Jamesowi to, co dla niego najważniejsze, natychmiast się uaktywnił. Krzyknął:

– Lily, bierz Harrego i uciekaj! To on! Idź! Biegnij! Powstrzymam go przed…

Jak tylko Lily poderwała dziecko i pobiegła na górę, ciężkie i masywne drzwi, broniące dostępu do chatki, rozpadły się na kawałki. Wysoki mężczyzna, opatulony w czerń, z łysą głową, wężowatym wyglądem i krwistoczerwonymi oczami wkroczył do pokoju. James zadrżał, gdy _jego_ obecność wypełniła pomieszczenie chłodem, gdy _jego_ dusząca aura rozpostarła się represyjnie.

– Powstrzymać mnie?! – Śmiech Voldemorta był wysoki i chłodny. – Czy myślisz, że jesteś w stanie to zrobić, głupcze?

Gryfońska brawura wkroczyła do akcji i James Potter w jakiś sposób znalazł odwagę, by odwarknąć:

– Oczywiście! – Sięgnął po swoją różdżkę, gotów posłać klątwę w stronę Czarnego Pana, gdy nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że _nie ma żadnej różdżki_. W panice spowodowanej zapowiedzą przybycia Czarnego Pana nie odebrał jej z dłoni syna, nim Lily porwała brzdąca na piętro.

Na wężowatej twarzy Voldemorta odmalowała się całkowita pogarda, gdy zaszydził:

– Bezwartościowy głupiec. Walczyć bez różdżki? Głupi, głupi chłopak… – Uznając mężczyznę za niewartego zbyt dużej uwagi, sprawnym ruchem różdżki usunął Jamesa Pottera z drogi, odrzucając go wprost na ścianę. Mężczyzna uderzył w nią, po czym osunął się nieprzytomny na podłogę. – Policzę się z tobą później.

Ignorując nieprzytomnego aurora, Voldemort sunął w stronę schodów skupiony na swoim celu, gotów na spotkanie z kobietą. Śmiejąc się złowieszczo na samą myśl o tym, co za chwilę zrobi, podmuchem wywołanym niedbałym skinieniem różdżki, gładko otworzył chroniące dostępu do pokoju drzwi.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Lily, z przerażeniem i strachem ściskającym żołądek, patrzyła na wyważane drzwi. Tuż przed tym, jak Czarny Pan wszedł do środka, uniosła swoją różdżkę, zdeterminowana, by nie poddać się bez walki. Jednakże cała jej ogromna odwaga stopniała w obliczu konfrontacji z _jego_ obecnością. Strach, wystarczająco gęsty, by się nim udusić, utopił i pogrzebał żywcem całą jej wolę walki. Strach, nie o jej bezpieczeństwo, tylko o bezpieczeństwo jej najdroższego chłopczyka, Harry'ego i, w mniejszym stopniu, o syna noszonego w łonie, którego jeszcze nie dane było jej spotkać.

– Nie Harry, nie Harry, proszę tylko nie Harry! – wykrzyknęła Lily. Była gotowa wyrzec się swej dumy, błagać, zrobić wszystko, cokolwiek, byleby ten potwór oszczędził jej cennego chłopczyka. Doprawdy, miłość matki do dziecka jest potężna i Lily Evans udowodniła to tamtej nocy.

– Odsuń się, głupia dziewczyno… odsuń się natychmiast – wysyczał Voldemort, leniwie bawiąc się swoją różdżką. Lily Evans nie mogła nic poradzić na to, że poprzez strach który czuła, przedarł się krótki błysk zdumienia – czy ten najokrutniejszy od wieków i sadystyczny Czarny Pan oferuje jej szansę na przeżycie? Lecz ani przez chwilę nie pomyślała o tym, by zaakceptować jego propozycję, nie wtedy, gdy wiedziała, że celem Czarnego Pana jest jej syn, jej najukochańszy syneczek. Nawet jeśli nosiła w sobie inne życie, to ta przytłaczająca miłość, którą czuła do Harry'ego przewyższała to, co czuła do tego nienarodzonego; do syna, którego _jeszcze nie ujrzała_. Mając taki wybór, nawet jeśli dzięki temu mogłaby ocalić małego Martina…

_Martin, proszę, wybacz mi…_

– Nie Harry, proszę nie, weź mnie, zabij mnie zamiast niego… – Lily, w akcie desperacji, rzuciła się pomiędzy łóżeczko Harry'ego a Czarnego Pana, szlochając, chroniąc i błagając. Wszystko, cokolwiek, byleby ten potwór oszczędził jej syna.

– Odsuń się, dziewczyno! – warknął Voldemort na nieznośną małą szlamę strojącą przed nim. Kobieta zadrżała, ale żarliwie potrząsnęła głową. Voldemort zaczynał się irytować. Proszę bardzo, jeśli nie chce się ruszyć, będzie po prostu musiał się jej pozbyć. Koniec końców, przecież dał jej szansę na odsunięcie się na bok, szansę, z której ta głupia szlama nie chciała skorzystać…

Podniósł swoją różdżkę celując w kierunku kobiety. Nie zważał na kolejny krzyk, który tylko przybrał na sile („Nie Harry! Proszę! … miej litość… miej litość…") – błysk purpurowego światła wystrzelił z końcówki jego różdżki i kobieta powoli zaczęła się dusić.

– Żałosne – zadrwił. Przynajmniej nie będzie musiał dłużej słuchać jej irytującego skomlenia.

Skierował swoją uwagę w stronę małego dziecka leżącego w łóżeczku, spoglądającego na niego szeroko otwartymi, szmaragdowymi oczami koloru Morderczego Zaklęcia. Dziecko zachowywało się dziwnie spokojnie podczas całej tej konfrontacji, nie wydało nawet pojedynczego pisku, nie zakwiliło nawet wtedy, gdy jego matka upadła na podłogę. _Głupie dziecko…_ pomyślał Voldemort z sardonicznym rozbawieniem. Ono nawet nie wie, że jego koniec nadchodzi. To jest to dziecko, które według przepowiedni posiada moc zdolną go pokonać? Ta mała rzecz nie wyglądała jak coś, co byłoby w stanie pokonać kogokolwiek.

– _Avada Kedavra!_ – Voldemort posłał w stronę dziecka śmiercionośną klątwę w tej samej chwili, w której matka malucha, leżąca tuż obok łóżeczka, wydała swoje ostatnie tchnienie. Spodziewając się, że dziecko umrze tuż po rozbłysku zielonego światła, Voldemort nawet za milion lat nie oczekiwałby tego, co wtedy się wydarzyło. Mordercze Zaklęcie dotarło do dziecka, po czym w większości _zostało odbite_ przez coś na kształt słabej tarczy; owa tarcza równocześnie wchłonęła znaczną cześć rzuconej klątwy. Ale słabsza część zaklęcia zmierzała wprost na Voldemorta. A ten co prawda nie był w stanie go uniknąć, ale miał wystarczająco dużo czasu, by aktywować najmroczniejsze z chroniących go run.

Ból, absolutna agonia wypełniła Voldemorta, gdy poczuł jak jego dusza rozpada się na tysiące malutkich kawałeczków oraz jak próbuje opuścić jego ciało. Na szczęście dla mężczyzny, jego ochronne runy były w stanie zatrzymać większą część duszy w ciele, chociaż jednemu małemu kawałeczkowi udało się umknąć… nie żeby Voldemort martwił się tym akurat w tej chwili. Poważnie osłabiony, z duszą ostatkiem sił trzymającą się cielesnej powłoki, Voldemort zebrał całą swą siłę i aktywował przeznaczoną do użycia w ostateczności, zachowaną na czarną godzinę deskę ratunku: świstoklik zaprojektowany tak, by przeniósł go do bezpiecznej kryjówki.

Voldemort zniknął, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie płaczące dziecko z otwartą, wściekłą i poszarpaną blizną na czole oraz martwym ciałem jego ciężarnej matki tuż obok.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore westchnął żałośnie, spoglądając na puszeczkę swoich ukochanych lemonowych dropsów. Wszystko, wszystko poszło nie tak. Minęły dwa tygodnie od śmierci Lily Evans Potter, dwa tygodnie od czasu gdy Voldemort został pokonany przez małego Harry'ego i wszystko zostało wywrócone do góry nogami.

Chociaż szczęśliwie mały Harry przeżył, to incydent w Dolinie Godryka pozostawił po sobie również dalekosiężne i niefortunne następstwa. Peter Pettigrew, mężczyzna którego znał odkąd ten był chłopcem, został uznany za zdrajcę i wiarołomcę, i dzisiejszego dnia doprowadzono go do Azkabanu; Syriusz Black, kolejny mężczyzna, którego znał od czasów jego dzieciństwa, został odznaczony Orderem Merlina Pierwszej Klasy za heroiczną konfrontację z Pettigrewem; i wreszcie James Potter… coż… James Potter, poza tym, że został uleczony ze wszystkich swoich ran w ciągu jednego dnia, był kompletnym wrakiem.

Po śmierci Lily James uznał za stosowne upijać się na umór każdej nocy. Nawet przeżycie jego dwóch synów (tak, dwóch: Uzdrowiciele przybyli w ostatniej chwili, by wyciągnąć siedmiomiesięczne, magiczne dziecko – które przeżyło kilka dodatkowych minut dzięki złączeniu własnej magii z magią swojej matki – z łona kobiety) nie powstrzymało Jamesa przed pogrążeniem się w rozpaczy. W zasadzie, to można by powiedzieć, że to właśnie obecność młodego Harry'ego miała na niego niekorzystny wpływ. Zdawało się, że mężczyzna, w swoim nieukojonym żalu, irracjonalnie winił go pośrednio za śmierć Lily. Z tego, co Dumbledore zdołał się dowiedzieć, James uważał, że gdyby nie to, że Harry bawił się jego różdżką, to miałby ją przy sobie w czasie konfrontacji z Voldemortem. W dodatku całkiem jasne było to, że Lily umarła broniąc Harry'ego – dla Jamesa był to kolejny powód, by obwiniać swojego pierworodnego. Od przedwczesnej śmierci żony unikał więc go jak ognia, a zgodnie z tym, co mówiła Minerwa, wszystko pogarszał fakt, że Harry miał oczy Lily.

Albus Dumbledore ponownie westchnął. Jeżeli taki stan rzeczy utrzyma się dłużej, będzie musiał poszukać dla małego Harry'ego jakiegoś alternatywnego wyjścia z tej sytuacji. Od Jamesa, zważywszy na jego obecną kondycję, nie można było oczekiwać, że zaopiekuje się zarówno małym Martinem jak i młodym Harrym. Być może… o tak, być może Harry mógłby zostać powierzony innym krewnym? Ale James był jedynakiem… W przebłysku inspiracji Albus znalazł odpowiedź. Wiedział, że Lily Potter miała siostrę, kobietę o imieniu Petunia. No tak, to była przecież ta słodka, malutka dziewczynka! Kiedyś nawet do niego napisała, błagając desperacko, by pozwolił jej uczęszczać do Hogwartu. Niestety! Nie przejawiała nawet najmniejszej krztyny magicznych zdolności, więc musiał z żalem odmówić jej prośbie. Ale z pewnością, z pewnością jej podejście do magii pozostało niezmienione, prawda? Albus rozpromienił się. Tak, to było idealne rozwiązanie problemu. Harry na jakiś czas zostanie umieszczony u swojej ciotki, przynajmniej dopóki wszystko się nie uspokoi. A ochrona Lily, jej poświęcenie, zapewni, że malec będzie bezpieczny w czasie pobytu u krewnych. Ostatecznie nie chciał przecież narażać Chłopca, Który Przeżył, jak go teraz nazywano, na niebezpieczeństwo ze strony kogokolwiek, kto mógł pozostać lojalny wobec Voldemorta.

No i przepowiednia… Albus nie miał wątpliwości, że Voldemort któregoś dnia powróci. Nie miał złudzeń, że to, co wydarzyło się dwa tygodnie temu było czymś więcej niż interludium w postaci pokoju w magicznym świecie; drogo okupionym poświęceniem Lily i przeznaczeniem Harry'ego. Cóż… Jemu pozostawało jedynie dopilnowanie, by, gdy nadejdzie czas, Harry był gotów wypełnić rolę, jaką nakładała na niego przepowiednia.

Gdy plany zostały poczynione i wyrzucone z umysłu Albusa Dumbledore'a, Dyrektora Hogwartu, gdzieś tam, w jakiś sposób, koło fortuny zostało wprawione w ruch.

* * *

**T/N**

**Jest to jedno z moich najukochańszych opowiadań o mrocznym Harrym. Podoba mi się w nim wszystko, od kreacji postaci, po relację Harry'ego z Voldemortem, a na dziecięcych i szkolnych latach Harry'ego skończywszy. Przy okazji w opowiadaniu odnalazłam też wszystko, czego w fanfikach zazwyczaj nie lubię; Harry nie jest Harrym a Harrisonem (na szczęście w narracji oryginalne imię zostało zachowane, uff…), uczy się w Durmstrangu zamiast w Hogwarcie, ma młodszego brata Martina… Och, a czy wspomniałam o całej plejadzie nowych postaci? Brrr… Na szczęście po przeczytaniu całości człowiek dochodzi do wniosku, że inaczej ta opowieść nie mogła zostać poprowadzona. Durmstrang wcale nie jest taki zły, Martin pojawia się dość rzadko (więc w zasadzie można o nim zapomnieć), nowe postacie są wyraziste i dają się pokochać, a wykreowany świat jest niesamowicie plastyczny i magiczny. I nagle okazuje się, że wszystkie odstępstwa od kanonu są jak najbardziej na miejscu. A opowieści nie można nie pokochać (oczywiście jeśli lubi się mroczne alternatywy ;). Mam więc nadzieję, że wy, drodzy czytelnicy, zapałacie do niej miłością od pierwszego akapitu. Tak jak ja to zrobiłam.**

**Kiedyś w tym miejscu był tekst o tym, że opowiadanie kilka lat temu zostało porzucone przez autorkę. Ale… ale kilka miesięcy temu LavenderStorm do niego wróciła (nie, wcale nie miałam w tym swojego małego udziału) i zaczęła publikować nowe rozdziały. Tak więc teraz z powrotem można powiedzieć, że się pisze. I jest szansa, że się dopisze do końca.**

**A teraz parę dodatkowych ostrzeżeń (najwidoczniej dla was istotnych, choć ja nie przykładam do nich wagi): nie będzie slashu (chociaż pojawią się związki pomiędzy osobami tej samej płci, na szczęście będą one jedynie tłem do całej historii), nie będzie romansów (o tak!) ale za to będzie dużo przemocy, manipulacji, zapierających dech w piersiach pojedynków, Avady Kedavry i sadystycznego, choć ujmującego, Czarnego Pana.**

**PS: o/e (ostatnia edycja ^^): 13.05.2015**

**Dokładnie, oczy was nie mylą. W końcu zabrałam się za poprawianie tych wszystkich haniebnych błędów, które od czasu do czasu mi się zdarzają. Proszę więc was o uzbrojenie się w cierpliwość i mentalną notkę, że Arytmetyka to tak naprawdę źle przetłumaczona Numerologia (no cóż, człowiek całe życie się uczy ;) ).**


	2. II: Ratunek

**Rozdział II – Ratunek**

* * *

Wątły, chudy i niedożywiony chłopak drzemał niespokojnie w martwej, nocnej ciszy. Kruczoczarne włosy, ciemne jak noc, zwieńczały jego głowę, a rzadka grzywka opadająca na czoło przykrywała czerwoną bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy, mącącą gładką i jasną skórę. Workowate ciuchy, niewiele różniące się od szmat, wisiały na kościstym ciele chłopca, upodabniając go do kościotrupa owiniętego warstwami skóry.

Chłopiec obrócił się delikatnie, nim powoli zaczął się rozbudzać. Ogromne, szmaragdowozielone oczy, ochraniane długimi, gęstymi rzęsami, otwarły się z trzepotem, chociaż doskonale wiedziały, że nie dostrzegą niczego, nawet odrobinki kolorów, w tych głębokich ciemnościach panujących w pokoju. Lub dokładniej, w schowku. Ponieważ tym właśnie był pokój chłopca, od wielu lat aż do chwili obecnej: schowkiem pod schodami.

Chłopiec leniwie zamrugał, zastanawiając się, co skłoniło go do tak wczesnej pobudki. W końcu jego biologiczny zegar zazwyczaj działał bez zarzutu – szczególnie od czasów, gdy jego ciotka zaczęła oczekiwać od niego, jeszcze-sześcio-ale-prawie-siedmioletniego chłopca, że będzie w stanie sam się obudzić… ach, to było to! Przepełniające go podniecenie pozbawiło go na chwilę tchu. _Jutro jest 31 lipca! Moje urodziny!_

Przez krótką chwilę Harry James Potter był szczęśliwy i podekscytowany, tak jak każdy inny chłopiec w jego wieku. Ale zaraz oklapł zdając sobie sprawę, że nikogo to nie będzie obchodziło. Ani ciotki Petunii, ani wuja Vernona, ani jego brutalnego kuzyna Dudleya. Wątpił nawet w to, że dostanie choćby jeden prezent. Nawet od swojego taty, Jamesa Pottera, o którym wiedział, że choć żyje, to z jakiś powodów porzucił go i pozwolił, by wychowywali go krewni. O tym, że James Potter żyje, dowiedział się pewnego razu, słysząc, jak ciotka Petunia mamrotała coś o niesprawiedliwości całej tej sytuacji i o tym, że nie powinna być zmuszana do zajmowania się dziwolągiem, kiedy nawet jego własny ojciec dziwoląg nie chciał tego robić.

Harry również czasami zastanawiał się nad tym, dlaczego jego tata nie chciał się nim zajmować. Rozmyślał o tym z goryczą, ale bez złości. Czy był takim straszliwym synem? Wiedział, że miał młodszego brata, Martina, i najwidoczniej James nie miał problemu z opiekowaniem się nim. Ale tylko jego, tylko jego nikt nie chciał... Ani krewni, ani tatuś, ani być może mamusia, która zmarła gdy był malutki. Harry nie miał pojęcia czym było to spowodowane. Durselyowie zakazywali zadawania pytań, nienawidzili ich. Gdy Harry odważył się zadać choć jedno dotyczące rodziców pytanie, pacniecie w głowę było najmniejszym z jego zmartwień. Harry wzdrygnął się, gdy pomyślał o pięściach wuja Vernona.

Wzdychając delikatnie, postanowił nie marnować więcej czasu na rozmyślanie o rzeczach, których nie mógł zmienić, tylko wykorzystać tę resztkę, która pozostała, na sen.

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

Następnego ranka został obudzony wrzaskami ciotki Petunii.

– Chłopcze! Złaź tutaj natychmiast i rób śniadanie!

_Och nie, nie, nie…_ Pierwsza myśl Harry'ego, tuż po przebudzeniu, przepełniona była strachem i przerażeniem. Zaspał, a co za tym idzie, nie przygotował śniadania dla Durselyów.

Wypadł ze schowka najszybciej, jak tylko potrafił i pojawił się w kuchni tuż po okrzyku ciotki Petunii, żywiąc płonną nadzieję, że jego wuj jeszcze nie wstał… tylko po to, by stanąć oko w oko z rozwścieczonym wujem Vernonem.

– Chłopcze, za dziesięć minut wychodzę na bardzo ważne spotkanie i co odkrywam? Że nie ma jeszcze śniadania! – Z wściekłym rykiem wuj Vernon podskoczył do miejsca, w którym Harry stał jak skamieniały i uderzył go na odlew w twarz. Harry poczuł, jak powalony siłą ciosu, upada na ziemię. Znieruchomiał gdy tylko znalazł się na podłodze, a wuj Vernon wymierzył kilka dobrze wycelowanych kopniaków w jego żebra. _Spokój… zachowaj spokój… _powtarzał Harry jak w transie. Nauczył się, że zachowywanie spokoju było najlepszą metodą, gdy przychodziło mu zmierzyć się z ciosami wuja Vernona. Wkrótce wuj znudzi się jego brakiem reakcji i odejdzie. Czasami Harry marzył o tym, by ktoś przybył mu na ratunek, ochronił go przed krewnymi, ale te życzenia nigdy się nie spełniały. Może pewnego dnia… na razie jednak pozostawała mu tylko nadzieja, że jego wuj szybko skończy…

Po kilku dodatkowych kopniakach, przekonany, że już wystarczy, wuj Vernon wydał z siebie pełne poirytowania chrząknięcie, po czym opuścił jadalnię, z pewnością po to, by przygotować się do wspomnianego ważnego spotkania. Harry westchnął z ulgą, dziękując za to, że wuj Vernon się śpieszył… przypomniał sobie, jak nie był w stanie powstrzymać krzyku, gdy przed kilkoma miesiącami rozgniewał swojego wuja w niedzielę… tamtej nocy Harry poszedł do łóżka z podbitymi oczami, zwichniętym ramieniem i niezliczoną ilością siniaków pokrywających jego ciałko. Na szczęście dla niego, bo Dursleyowie za nic w świecie nie zaprowadziliby go do lekarza, już następnego dnia wszystkie jego obrażenia same się uleczyły.

Tym razem też tak będzie. Od zawsze posiadał, dużo szybszą niż przeciętna, zdolność do uzdrawiania się, a także kilka innych, dziwacznych umiejętności, ujawniających się od czasu do czasu. Jak choćby zdolność do przefarbowania na niebiesko peruki swojego nauczyciela czy umiejętność przyśpieszenia wzrostu swoich włosów, gdy tylko chciał, wtapiania się w cień tak, by nikt go nie zauważył lub wskakiwania na dach szkoły, jeżeli odpowiedni się na tym skupiał, i najcenniejszą z nich wszystkich: zdolność do rozmawiania z wężami.

Hary odkrył swój ostatni dar pewnego poranka, gdy został wysłany do odchwaszczania ogródka. Wytrzeszczył oczy w szoku i czymś w rodzaju strachu, gdy mały, czarny wężyk skulił się w trawie, tuż przed tym, jak wysyczał: **Głupia issstota… sssakłóca mój sssen… **Przez chwilę Harry zastanawiał się, czy oszalał już na tyle, że zaczynał słyszeć wypowiedzi węży. Jednak, nim zdołał cokolwiek na to poradzić, z jego ust automatycznie wydobyła się odpowiedź: **Przeprassszam… **Czarny wężyk przez chwilę gapił się na Harry'ego, nim w końcu odpowiedział:** Znasssz nassszą mowę… Interesssujące ludssskie dziecko… **I w ten oto sposób rozpoczęła się nietypowa przyjaźń pomiędzy człowiekiem a wężem.

Późne popołudnie. Harry potknął się o kamień leżący w ogródku, pod którym zazwyczaj znajdował czarnego wężyka. Miał nadzieję, że uda mu się dostrzec swojego przyjaciela. Przez cały dzień ciotka Petunia kazała mu zajmować się porządkami, zapewne w ramach kary za późną pobudkę, ale prawdę powiedziawszy, Harry nie widział różnicy pomiędzy swoją karą a porządkami, którymi zazwyczaj się zajmował, szczególnie, że i tak musiałby je zrobić. No naprawdę, on to miał szczęście, nawet w swoje urodziny musiał znosić bicie i zajmować się sprzątaniem.

– **Bądź pozdrowiony mówiący… ssszczęśliwego wykluciodnia! **– Czarny wężyk wślizgnął się na ramię Harry'ego, a jego ruch sprawił, że chłopak lekko zachichotał. Jak dziwacznie! Pierwsze i jedyne życzenia urodzinowe jakie zostały mu złożone pochodziły od małego wężyka.

– **Dziękuję.** – Harry rozpoczął lekką rozmowę, chcąc dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej o przygodach wężyka w ogrodzie ciotki Petunii i ogrodach jej sąsiadów… nieświadomy faktu, że dokładnie w tym momencie przypatrywały mu się pewne oczy.

Oczy o szkarłatnym kolorze, kolorze przywodzącym na myśl krew. Oczy należące do Mrocznego Lorda Voldemorta, zwężone w kontemplacji, zaszokowane faktem, że ten Potterowski bachor posługiwał się wężomową. Stwierdzenie, że Voldemort był zaskoczony, byłoby wielkim niedopowiedzeniem. Ród Potterów nie wykazywał nigdy żadnych oznak wężoustości, poza tym, o ile wiedział, był jednym żyjącym czarodziejem posiadającym tę rzadką umiejętność. Rzeczywiście dziwne.

Przez cały dzień Voldemort przyglądał się, jak wygląda codzienne życie bachora Potterów. Od bicia przez grubego mugola, do porządków zarządzonych przez mugolkę o końskim wyglądzie. Obserwował ze zdumieniem, jak chłopak, który prawie sześć lat wcześniej przyczynił się do jego upadku, teraz jest traktowany niczym skrzat domowy. Nie dostrzegając w ciągu całego dnia ani śladu jego ojca, Voldemort zaczął zastanawiać się nad sposobem, w jak chłopak był traktowany.

Przez sześć lat Voldemort odliczał czas. Zaszyty w swoim bezpiecznym domu, powoli z powrotem gromadził magię, dopóki nie uzbierał jej na tyle, by móc odprawić mroczny i niebezpieczny rytuał przywracający pełnię jego mocy. Nie skontaktował się z żadnymi swoimi zwolennikami, nawet tymi najlojalniejszymi, przekonany, że mogliby skorzystać z okazji i spróbować zająć jego miejsce. W końcu dokładnie to zrobiłby Voldemort gdyby był na ich miejscu. Odzyskawszy niedawno pełnię swojej mocy, Voldemort dopiero zabierał się za uzupełniane wiedzy o bieżących wydarzeniach, zastanawiając się przy okazji co Jasna Strona robiła przez te wszystkie lata.

Z grubsza było tak, jak się spodziewał. Niektórzy z jego zwolenników zostali uwięzieni w Azkabanie, inni wykręcili się tym, że zostało rzucone na nich zaklęcie Imperius, a jeszcze inni rozpłynęli w ciemnościach. Odnotował, nie bez rozbawienia, że Peterowi Pettigrew, temu podstępnemu szczurowi, jakimś cudem udało się uciec z Azkabanu. Nie miał wątpliwości, że Glidogon żył, nie, ten szczur był zbyt wielkim tchórzem, by tak po prostu umrzeć. Być może za niedługo go przywoła, choćby tylko po to, by mieć na kogo rzucać Cruciatusa, gdy się zirytuje.

Voldemort był zadowolony, gdy odkrył, że ani Bellatrix Lestrange ani jej męża Rodolphusa nie było wśród obecnie osadzony w Azkabanie. Najwidoczniej lojalność Ballatrix nie zaślepiła jej, kobieta zachowała na tyle instynktu samozachowawczego, by uciec i obecnie gdzieś się ukrywała. Droga Bella, zawsze tak chętna by go zadowolić… może to ją powinien wezwać z powrotem…

Ale jak dotąd, pomimo tego, że odzyskał całą moc, Voldemort nie przywołał ani jednego ze swoich zwolenników. Najpierw chciał uporać się z jedną sprawą; osobiście pozbyć się tak zwanego Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Chciał pokazać, że był o wiele potężniejszy niż ten bachor, że przepowiednia się myliła. Dać pokaz mocy, potęgi, która ponownie zastraszyłaby cały świat. Jego zdumienie nie miało więc granic, gdy odkrył, że mały Harry Potter zniknął z powierzchni ziemi. Nie pozostał ze swoim ojcem, który najwidoczniej miał teraz nową rodzinę, a nawet ponownie ożenił się z jakimś babsztylem. Voldemort był lekko zamroczony faktem, że drugi syn szlamy przeżył, nawet rozmyślał nad tym, że powinien był rzucić na nią Mordercze Zaklęcie, a nie klątwę powodującą powolne uduszenie. Ale ponieważ Potterowie nie byli już jego głównym celem, to nic im nie zrobił. W zamian skupił wszystkie swoje wysiłki na odnalezieniu miejsca, w którym przebywał mały Harry Potter.

Wyobraźcie sobie jego osłupienie, gdy odkrył, że Harry Potter mieszka ze swoimi mugolskimi krewnymi. Najwidoczniej ten stary głupiec Dumbledore uważał, że ochronna magia krwi, zapoczątkowana poświęceniem jego szlamowatej matki, będzie chronić chłopca przed Voldemortem, tak długo, jak ten będzie przebywał ze swoimi jedynymi żyjącymi krewnymi. No cóż, istniał prosty sposób na jej obejście i Voldemort miał zamiar właśnie go zademonstrować.

Sprawiając, że jego forma była widoczna tylko i włącznie dla chłopca, Voldemort przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy rzucenie na siebie _glamour_ nie byłoby lepszym rozwiązaniem, ale w końcu odrzucił tę myśl. Nie wstydził się swojego wyglądu i wolałby zostać przeklęty niż zmienić go dla tego bachora. Podszedł pod bramę prowadzącą do ogrodu i czekał, aż chłopak go zauważy.

– **Harry Potterze** – Voldemort obserwował jak chłopak spogląda na niego podejrzliwie. Mały, gniewny dreszcz przemknął przez jego ciało gdy zauważył ślady na policzkach chłopca. Bez względu na wszystko, był on magicznym dzieckiem i żaden mugol nie miał prawa go tknąć. _Głupcy_… Co oni sobie myśleli umieszczając magiczne dziecko, którego ojciec nadal żył i miał się całkiem dobrze, w mugolskiej rodzinie? Voldemort poczuł jak w jego wnętrzu wzbiera się nienawiść i obrzydzenie do wszystkich Jasnych, szczególnie swoiste w stosunku do Dumbledore'a.

– **Skąd znasz moje imię?** – zapytał chłopiec, a jego postawa wyrażała gotowość do walki jeden na jednego. Interesujące. Bachor, jak na tak młody wiek, miał całkiem zdrowy zmysł samozachowawczy. W przeciwieństwie do jego głupich, gryfońskich rodziców. W zasadzie to Voldemort był zaskoczony tym, że chłopiec jeszcze nie uciekł, zważywszy na to, jak przerażająco musiał się prezentować.

– **Znam twoje imię dziecko ponieważ jestem czarodziejem. Tak jak ty.**

Zielone oczy chłopca zamieniły się w wielkie kule, a jego głowa przechyliła w przemyślny sposób, gdy przetwarzał ten skrawek informacji. Każde inne dziecko by temu zaprzeczało albo żądało dowodu. Jednak ten chłopiec tylko powoli kiwnął głową.

– **To wyjaśnia te wsssztkie rzeczy, które potrafię… **– odpowiedział. –** Czekaj, ty też potrafisssz mówić tym ssspecjalnym językiem?**

Voldemort pozwolił na to, by cień uśmiechu ozdobił jego usta… albo raczej miejsce w którym powinny znajdować się jego wargi, gdyby jakieś miał.

– **W rzeczy samej. Język, w którym rozmawiamy nazywa sssię wężomową. I rzeczywiście jessst to ssspecjalny język. Nawet wśród czarodziei, bo tylko kilku potrafi się nim posssługiwać.**

Uśmiech zakwitł na twarzy dziecka, gdy to usłyszało.

– **Więc jessstem ssspecjalny? Panie Czarodzieju, czy pojawił sssię pan tutaj by mnie uratować?**

Twarz Voldemorta drgnęła lekko, gdy to usłyszał. Chłopak dosłownie podawał mu się na tacy!

– **Tak dziecko, po to tu przybyłem. I jestem nazywany Lordem Voldemortem **–to ostatniedodał lekko poirytowany, nie chcąc być ani razu więcej nazywanym Panem Czarodziejem. – **Ale żeby to zrobić potrzebuję trochę twojej krwi, dziecko **– ostrożnie wyczarował srebrny sztylet i srebrną misę, upewniając się, że czujniki Ministerstwa nie wykryją żadnej z tych rzeczy, a następnie przeniósł je ponad płotem w stronę chłopca i czekał, co ten zrobi.

Przez twarz chłopca przebiegła zmarszczka, gdy przyglądał się Voldemortowi swoimi błyszczącymi, zielonymi oczami. Następnie, podejmując decyzję, rozciął sztyletem swoją lewą dłoń. I nie było to jakieś leciutkie nakłucie, ani płytka rana, ale długie i głębokie cięcie z którego krew spłynęła wprost do wazy, ku kolejnemu zaskoczeniu Voldemorta. _Nieobcy jest mu ból. Jest też całkiem inteligentny, a także odważny._ Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że wbrew swojej woli poczuł pokrewieństwo z chłopcem.

Voldemort Odebrał z powrotem misę i machnięciem różdżki pozbył się sztyletu. Następnie wskazał nią na naczynie, mrucząc pod nosem kilka słów i śledząc krwawe runy utworzone z krwi chłopca na ścianach misy. Kiedy rytuał się dopełnił, wypił resztkę znajdującej się w niej krwi, po czym pozbył się również misy. Gdy tylko krew chłopca znalazła się w jego ciele, poczuł jak ochronne czary wokół domu i chłopca ustępują. Uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. Chłopiec już dłużej nie był przed nim chroniony.

Spoglądając na chłopca, był zaskoczony tym, że zamiast spodziewanego strachu i obrzydzenia, na jego twarzy widniało zaintrygowanie i fascynacja. Naprawę, ten chłopak coraz bardziej go zadziwiał. W ułamku sekundy podjął decyzję. Nie, nie zabije dzisiaj Harry'ego Pottera. Co prawda jeszcze nie zdecydował, co dokładnie z nim zrobi, ale na razie weźmie go ze sobą. Dlaczego? Ponieważ Lord Voldemort, nim stał się Czarnym Panem, był badaczem. I jak każdy badacz wiedział, że nie zazna spokoju nim nie rozwiąże tej małej tajemnicy, którą zdawał się być Harry Potter.

Otwierając bramę strzepnięciem różdżki wszedł do ogrodu i delikatnie wyprowadził chłopca na zewnątrz.

– Dziecko, trzymaj się mnie mocno, bo mam zamiar nas stąd aportować.

W momencie, w którym chłopak energicznie przytaknął, a jego spojrzenie przepełniła wdzięczność, Voldemort aportował się wraz z nim z Privet Drive.

* * *

**Wyjaśnienia i komentarze autorki do rozdziału:**

„**Aby ułatwić pewne rzeczy, mam zamiar udawać, że blizna Harry'ego nie boli go, gdy znajduje się w pobliżu Czarnego Pana."**

„**Mam nadzieję, że udało mi się zachować balans pomiędzy dziecięcą naiwnością Harry'ego a jego instynktem samozachowawczym. Ponieważ nie mam zielonego pojęcia w jaki sposób myślą siedmioletnie dzieci to Harry może zachowywać się trochę zbyt dojrzale jak na swój wiek, ale myślę, że w razie czego można by to uznać za efekt uboczny wychowywania przez Dursleyów."**

* * *

**Mój komentarz**

**Cieszę się, że znaleźli się tutaj tacy, którym to opowiadanie przypadło do gustu. Mam nadzieję, że po tym rozdziale takich osób będzie więcej. Mnie osobiście wielką frajdę sprawia tłumaczenie tego fika (prawie tak samo wielką, jak rozwiązanie jakiegoś trudnego zadania z matmy ;) ) i tak czy siak będę to robić. Tym razem ze słownikiem w ręce sprawdzałam przecinki więc błędów powinno być już mniej. Jeśli jednak nadal jakieś się ostały to dajcie znać. W końcu ja zawodowo zajmuję się wytykaniem błędów innym („Jesteś pewny, że wzór na pole kwadratu to 4a?" ;) ) więc nie przeszkadza mi, gdy inni robią to samo w stosunku do mnie.**


	3. III: Rozmowa

**Rozdział III - Rozmowa**

* * *

Harry z grozą przypatrywał się pełnemu przepychu otoczeniu, które czerwonooki mężczyzna nazwał swoja posiadłością. Mężczyzna teleportował… a raczej aportował (Harry domyślił się, że był to czarodziejski sposób na określenie teleportacji) ich do czegoś przypominającego atrium, nim zaprowadził Harry'ego do swojego gabinetu. Harry wlepiał szeroko otwarte oczy we wzniosłe filary z białego marmuru, które pięły się bez końca, od czarnej marmurowej podłogi aż po sufit, zwieńczone misternie zdobionymi przyporami znajdującymi się tuż pod sklepieniem, oraz w ruchome kule światła przemykające pomiędzy nimi w regularnych odstępach. Podążając w ślad za mężczyzną i jego falującymi szatami, gapił się na ruszające się i rozmawiające portrety wiszące na ścianach. Szepty podążały za nim, gdy wchodził w głąb korytarza.

– Nowy człowiek… - doleciało od strony portretu starej, zniedołężniałej kobiety.

– …kim on jest… - gburowata wiedźma wyszeptała do swojego kota.

– **SSS… ciekawe jak sssmakuje… **– to ostatnie zostało wysyczane w wężomowie przez ogromnego węża owiniętego wokół ramion majestatycznie wyglądającego mężczyzny.

Harry zadygotał nim dogonił mężczyznę o czerwonych oczach.

Po wejściu do gabinetu, Harry'ego przywitał widok ciemnych, drewnianych mebli, przytulnego kamiennego kominka, ciemnej kamiennej podłogi i półek uginających się od książek, zapełniających dwie ze ścian. Zafascynowany nieprzebraną ilością ksiąg znajdującą się w gabinecie, Harry niemalże zapomniał o pulsującym bólu w dłoni, rozchodzącym się od miejsca, w którym ciął się srebrnym ostrzem, dopóki mężczyzna, z małym zmarszczeniem brwi, nie machnął swoją różdżką ponad dłonią Harry'ego, by ją uleczyć.

Teraz, wpatrując się ze zdziwieniem w nieskazitelną skórę, Harry przestąpił delikatnie z nogi na nogę. Mężczyzna o szkarłatnych oczach właśnie siadał za biurkiem, Harry natomiast nadal stał, ponieważ nie było niczego, na czym mógłby usiąść. Nie żeby miało to dla niego znaczenie. Tak naprawdę, to jedyne co w tej chwili potrafił, to gapić się na przejaw magii i zastanawiać na tym, jak skłonić czerwonookiego mężczyznę do uleczenia jego pozostałych ran. Czy zwykła prośba wystarczy? Coś mówiło Harry'emu, że to nie był przypadek. W końcu, czy kiedykolwiek inni robili to, o co Harry ich prosił?

Voldemort przyglądał się z nie lada uciechą, jak chłopak próbuje znaleźć sposób na przekonanie go do uleczenia pozostałych ran. Specjalnie zaleczył tylko rozcięcie, ciekawy jak bachor zareaguje na całą tę sytuację, a teraz rozkoszował się widokiem chłopca zmagającego się z prośbą o pomoc.

Wtem przebłysk inspiracji uderzył w Harry'ego.

– Eee… Panie Voldemorcie… sir… – dodał po chwili namysłu, niepewny jak pełen szacunku powinien być. W końcu mężczyzna promieniował mocą i potęgą, no i uratował Harry'ego ze złych łapsk Durselyów. Po geście mężczyzny zezwalającym na kontynuowanie, Harry skulił głowę i zapytał niepewnie – Zastanawiam się… czy mógłby mi pan pokazać więcej… tej wspaniałej magii? Czy jest pan zdolny do… uleczenia moich pozostałych urazów, sir?

Voldemort niemalże roześmiał się na całe gardło. Doprawdy, chłopak był interesujący. Ta próba zręcznego nakłonienia go do uleczenia ran, zarówno poprzez użycie pochlebstwa oraz wyzwania zawartego w pytaniu, to było coś wartego dziecka co najmniej pięć lat starszego od Harry'ego. I to w dodatku ślizgońskiego dziecka, dumał Voldemort. Był naprawdę zachwycony, widząc ślizgońską przebiegłość w dziecku zrodzonym z gryfońskich rodziców. Ale nie, nie może pozwolić by dziecko myślało, że jest w stanie manipulować Lordem Voldemortem.

– Tak dziecko, mogę to zrobić. Ale powiedz mi, dlaczego miałbym cię uleczyć? – rzucił pytanie Voldemort, ciekaw reakcji chłopaka. Harry wzdrygnął się. Właśnie, dlaczego? Nie będąc niczym więcej niż dziwakiem, nie zasługiwał na to, by go uleczyć, czyż nie? Ale jakaś nutka w głosie mężczyzny mówiła mu, że to nie była ani kpina, ani szyderstwo, ale coś zupełnie innego. Mężczyzna usiłował przekazać coś Harry'emu i Harry musiał odkryć, co to było.

Przypominając sobie słowa mężczyzny, zamrugał, gdy w końcu znalazł odpowiedź. Mężczyzna uratował go, uleczył rozcięcie, a on teraz próbował podstępem skusić go do wyleczenia pozostałych ran.

– Nie ma powodu, sir… Przepraszam… – Harry schował głowę, gdy poczuł jak jego policzki zapłonęły ze wstydu.

– Spójrz na mnie dziecko – Harry niechętnie spojrzał w górę. – Nie masz za co przepraszać. Nie ma nic złego w manipulacji, ani w twojej próbie zastosowania jej na mnie. Chciałem ci tylko pokazać, że jeszcze nie jesteś w tym biegły. Poza tym, wyszłoby lepiej gdybyś poprosił wprost, a nie robił to w tak subtelny sposób. Jest to z pewnością inna taktyka, ale dużo lepiej zadziała na takiego mistrza w tej sztuce, jakim ja jestem. Jednak biorąc pod uwagę to, że nie znasz mnie jeszcze tak dobrze, to muszę pochwalić cię za tę próbę.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się, gdy rozważał co mężczyzna o czerwonych oczach chciał mu przekazać. On próbował go uczyć! Harry uświadomił to sobie chwilę później. W całym jego życiu, poza nauczycielami w szkole, żaden dorosły nie kłopotał się tym, by uczyć Harry'ego czegokolwiek. Oczy zabłysły wdzięcznością, gdy Harry przytaknął i ponownie się odezwał.

– Już rozumiem, Panie Voldemorcie sir – przerwał na chwilę, zastanawiając się czy powinien kontynuować, postanowił jednak brnąć dalej. – A więc czy… czy uleczy mnie pan? Proszę?

Voldemort z satysfakcją skinął głową, gdy chłopak okazał oznaki zrozumienia. Bardzo dobrze. Dzieciak był inteligentny i dość przebiegły, a manipulowanie ludźmi często wymagało posiadania obu tych cech. Od tej chwili Voldemort zaczął przywiązywać się do chłopaka, a to skłoniło go do chwili refleksji. Być może… być może powinien opowiedzieć chłopcu o jego dziedzictwie? W końcu chłopak bardzo przypominał mu jego własne, młodsze ja. _Zobaczenie jego reakcji może być niezmiernie intrygujące… _dumał Voldemort. O tak, być może powinien pozwolić sobie na spełnienie tego małego kaprysiku. W końcu minęło sześć lat odkąd ostatni raz miał szansę sobie pofolgować.

Zakręcając od niechcenia różdżką, Voldemort uleczył dziecko, a następnie wyczarował wygodne krzesło na którym mogło usiąść.

– Rozsiądź się dziecko.

Dziecko przesłało mu przelotny uśmiech, nim wskoczyło na krzesło.

– Dziękuję Panie Voldemorcie sir!

_Ach, i jest odpowiednio grzeczne, nawet jeśli zwroty grzecznościowe których używa są godne pożałowania._

_Od czego by tu zacząć…_

– Dziecko, jesteś czarodziejem. Sądząc po twoim wcześniejszym, zaszokowanym wyrazie twarzy, mogę kontynuować z założeniem, że mugolscy krewni nie powiedzieli ci o twoim dziedzictwie – Voldemort zaczekał na ciche przytaknięcie ze strony chłopaka, nim kontynuował. – Twoja matka, Lily Evans Potter, zmarła podczas Halloween sześć lat temu - została zamordowana – widząc całkowite oszołomienie dziecka Voldemort uniósł brew.

– Dursleyowie powiedzieli mi, że zginęła w wypadku samochodowym – prychnął Harry. Czerwonooki mężczyzna zadrwił, gdy to usłyszał.

– Jakże by inaczej… Oczywiście, że ci mugole cię okłamali. Lily Potter była czarownicą - i chociaż została zrodzona z mugoli, czyli niemagicznych ludzi, to jednak wypadek samochodowy nigdy by jej nie zabił. Ale czy wiesz dlaczego umarła?

Harry potrząsną nieznacznie głową, a jego umysł gwałtownie przetwarzał zasłyszane informacje. Najdziwniejsze było to, że wzmianka o śmierci matki nie speszyła go ani trochę. Czuł lekki smutek z powodu tego, że ją stracił, owszem, ale poza tym jedyną inną emocją, którą właśnie odczuwał, była ciekawość dotycząca tego, w jaki sposób czarownica, taka jak ona, mogła umrzeć.

– Twoja matka została zabita w wojnie pomiędzy dwiema frakcjami walczącymi ze sobą w czarodziejskim świecie. Jedną stroną byli Jaśni Czarodzieje, podczas gdy drugą Mroczni.

Harry delikatnie zmarszczył brwi.

– Coś jak gangi, Panie Voldemorcie sir? Jak gang Dudley'a walczący w szkole przeciwko gangowi Corrina o słodycze i kolorowe kredki?

Twarz mężczyzny zadrżała, niemalże z irytacją.

– Tak, można to tak ująć. Ale dziecko, to o co walczyli było dużo, dużo ważniejsze niż jakieś tam cukierki. Jasna strona chciała pokojowej współegzystencji z mugolami i uważała, że utrzymywanie w tajemnicy istnienia czarodziejskiego świata przed tymi, którzy nie potrafią posługiwać się magią, doprowadzi ich do tego celu. Chociaż oczywiście mugolakom, czarownicom i czarodziejom urodzonym z dwojga niemagicznych rodziców, pozwalano by na wkroczenie do magicznego świata. Jasna strona uważała, że mugole i czarodzieje mogą żyć wspólnie w pokoju, dopóki ci pierwsi nie będą świadomi obecności drugich. Pomyśl dziecko, pomyśl o prawdopodobieństwie utrzymania tego sekretu przy szybkim postępie technologicznym w świecie mugoli i wzrastającej liczbie czarodziejów. Jak myślisz dziecko, co się stanie, gdy mugole w końcu odkryją naszą obecność? Pomyśl o broni masowego rażenia, którą mugole wymyślili i o tym, jak używają jej wobec ludzi, których uważają za innych od siebie. – Mężczyzna zamilkł na chwilę, mierząc Harry'ego zimnymi, oceniającymi oczami. Ze swojej strony Harry starał się z całych sił zrozumieć dostarczane mu informacje. Póki co był w stanie zrozumieć tyle, że mężczyzna uważał niemagicznych ludzi za zagrożenie dla czarodziejów. A przypominając sobie swoich krewnych i innych dorosłych oraz dzieci, które traktowały go podobnie jak tamci, był skłonny się z nim zgodzić.

Jak tylko Harry skinął głową w odpowiedzi na słowa mężczyzny, ten podjął ponownie swoją opowieść.

– A teraz, przejdźmy do Mrocznych, którzy mają inne cele. Oni uważają, że nieważne czy mamy do czynienia z magicznym światem, czy nie, możliwość rządzenia powinna być oferowana tylko tym najmądrzejszym i najpotężniejszym, bo jedynie to zagwarantuje mądre i pozbawione korupcji zarządzanie. A ponieważ mugole są gorsi i niegodni czarodziejów, czarodzieje powinni mieć nad nimi absolutną władzę. Dzięki temu przypadki takie jak twój, związane z przemocą doświadczaną z rąk krewnych, już nigdy nie spotkają żadnego magicznego dziecka. Kroki, by temu zapobiec muszą zostać podjęte, bez względu na koszty.

Harry całkowicie zgadzał się z tą opinią, a lata poniewierania i lekceważenia, których doświadczał z rąk Duresleyów tylko przypieczętowały jego niechęć do niemagicznych ludzi. Dostrzegając w mężczyźnie pasję, wiarę we własne słowa, i co najlepsze, siłę woli tak potrzebną, by coś z tym zrobić, Harry czuł jak jego szacunek do nieznajomego wzrasta.

– A teraz dziecko, przejdźmy do twojej matki – głos mężczyzny niepostrzeżenie złagodniał. – Nie będę cię okłamywać. Jestem Czarnym Panem, Lordem Voldemortem, przywódcą Mrocznych. Twoi rodzice służyli Jasnym – staliśmy w tej wojnie po przeciwnych stronach. Przeciwstawiali mi się raz za razem. Sześć lat temu, w noc Halloween, przybyłem po nich. To ja zabiłem twoją matkę, dziecko. I nie będę zaprzeczać, że miałem zamiar zabić także ciebie. Ale tuż po rzuceniu w twoją stronę Morderczego Zaklęcia, klątwa odbiła się od ciebie, a ty przeżyłeś, podczas gdy ja zostałem zredukowany do najsłabszej formy. Wkrótce przekonasz się, że z powodu tego wydarzenia większość czarodziejskiego świata uważa cię za jedyną osobę zdolną mnie pokonać.

Szczęka Harry'ego opadała coraz niżej i niżej w miarę, jak mężczyzna posuwał się naprzód w swojej opowieści. Ale ostanie zdanie sprawiło, że otwarcie rozdziawił usta. Pokonał mężczyznę stojącego przed nim gdy był niemowlakiem? Ale jak? Gdy zapytał go o to, ten lekko zmrużył swe czerwone oczy i odpowiedział, że najprawdopodobniej było to spowodowane tym, że jego matka poświęciła dla niego swoje życie. Wtedy właśnie prawda czająca się za słowami mężczyzny uderzyła w Harry'ego. Ten mężczyzna, ta osoba o szkarłatnych oczach, zabiła jego matkę!

Ale było to też człowiek, który spełnił jego wszystkie urodzinowe życzenia, jakie sobie składał odkąd był na tyle duży, by to robić; osoba, która uratowała Harry'ego od przemocy ze strony Dursleyów. No i to ten człowiek otworzył oczy Harry'ego na istnienie magii, to on także potrafił mówić tym specjalnym językiem, to on interesował się na tyle Harrym, by próbować go czegoś uczyć. I najlepsze ze wszystkiego: to on opowiedział mu prawdę o jego dziedzictwie i rodzinie.

Podążając tą drogą, Harry nie mógł zmusić się do odczuwania nienawiści wobec nieznajomego. Owszem, czuł gniew, ale tylko w abstrakcyjny sposób, który szybko przerodził się w ciekawość.

– Eee… Panie Voldemorcie… dlaczego chciał mnie pan zabić?

Czerwonooki mężczyzna zamrugał powoli, a następnie odpowiedział bez pośpiechu.

– Była pewna przepowiednia, dziecko. Przepowiednia, która mówiła, że dziecko zrodzone pod koniec lipca będzie osobą zdolną do pokonania mnie. Mój atak miał uprzedzić twoje uderzenie.

_Och, to tłumaczy wszystko…_ Harry mógł całkowicie zrozumieć pomysł z zaatakowaniem jako pierwszy. Sam też kiedyś to zrobił. Nasłał czarnego wężyka na Dudley'a, gdy bał się, że chłopak zdzieli go pięścią.

– W porządku… – odpowiedzią Harry'ego była akceptacja. Widział, jak w reakcji na jego słowa, przez twarz mężczyzny przemknęło niedowierzanie, które zniknęło po kilku sekundach. Wpatrując się wprost w jego czerwone oczy, Harry przez chwilę utrzymywał kontakt wzrokowy. Gdy mężczyzna w końcu zamrugał, Harry'emu wydawało się jakby coś przeskoczyło pomiędzy nimi.

Voldemort był niesamowicie zaintrygowany reakcją dziecka. Spodziewał się strachu, złości, nienawiści, a nie tego, że dziecko tak po prostu zlekceważy to, że zabił jego matkę i próbował zabić również jego. Dlatego też, wpatrując się w szmaragdowe oczy, użył Legilimencji, by odnaleźć powody stojące za tym podejściem. To, co znalazł, najpierw go zadziwiło, a następnie wielce zadowoliło. Okazało się, że dziecko, pozbawione jakiegokolwiek pozytywnego wpływu w swoim młodym życiu, pozostawało w tej kwestii amoralne. Cóż, to bardzo ułatwiało niektóre rzeczy - szczególnie, że już wcześniej zdecydował się na tymczasowe zatrzymanie dziecka ze sobą, a teraz, kto wie, być może uda mu się przekształcić je w swojego wiernego zwolennika… Czuł się dziwnie dobrze w obecności chłopaka, a coś takiego nie przytrafiło mu się jeszcze nigdy w towarzystwie żadnej żyjącej osoby, nawet jego protegowanej Bellatrix. Ale chwila, dziecko ponownie otwierało swoje usta…

– Panie Voldemorcie sir.. obiecuję, że nie poko… pokonam pana, więc nie ma potrzeby mnie zabijać – oświadczyło dziecko, przybierając przy tym prosty, choć poważny wyraz twarzy, w którym nie było ani śladu podstępu. Voldemort mógł jedynie uśmiechnąć się widząc tę szczerość.

– Bardzo dobrze dziecko. Ale na dzisiaj wystarczy już rozmów. Z pewnością musisz być głodny i zmęczony, więc zjemy teraz kolację. O nic się nie martw, zostaniesz ze mną przez jakiś czas, więc będziesz mieć jeszcze wiele okazji do zadawania pytań.

Podnosząc się ze swego skórzanego fotela Voldemort poprowadził chłopca do jadalni.

* * *

**Komentarz autorki:**

„**Ten rozdział skupia się głównie na bardzo ważnej rozmowie pomiędzy Harrym a Voldemortem, która ma na celu sprawienie, by chłopak zrobił swój pierwszy krok ku Mrokowi."**

„**Lord Voldemort, co jest do niego niepodobne, nie okłamał Harry'ego. Jak przystało na sprawnego manipulatora, potrafi poprawnie rozgryzać innych. Wie więc, że jedynie powiedzenie prawdy może sprawić, że Harry z całego serca odda się Ciemności. Szczególnie, że chłopak jest jeszcze młody i podatny na wpływy."**

* * *

**Komentarz ode mnie:**

**Ponieważ uważam, że akcja robi się sensowna dopiero od piątego rozdziału, to do tego momentu będę publikować rozdziały codziennie (a w zasadzie conocnie, bo jestem typowym nocnym markiem, który odżywa tak mniej więcej o trzeciej nad ranem). Później będą pojawiać się w każdy piątek i tak do 3 lipca (jak to sobie ładnie wyliczyłam i zaplanowałam) kiedy teoretycznie powinnam dobrnąć do 31 rozdziału. Jakby to kogoś interesowało ;).**


	4. IV: Koszmar

**Rozdział IV - Koszmar**

* * *

Harry przebywał w rezydencji swojego wybawcy od kilku dni, gdy zaczęły się jego koszmary. Do tego czasu cieszył się czasem spędzanym w posiadłości, czytając, zwiedzając rezydencję oraz rozmawiając z mężczyzną i jego udomowionym wężem. Harry był wstrząśnięty, gdy pierwszego dnia po swoim przybyciu zszedł na śniadanie do jadalni i zobaczył potężnego, kolosalnego węża owiniętego wokół mężczyzny. Człowiek o szkarłatnych oczach przedstawił go jako Nagini, swoją udomowioną żmiję, i wydawał się rozbawiony, gdy Harry niepewnie się z nią przywitał.

– **Bądź posssdrowiona Nagini…** – wysyczał uprzejmie Harry, używając standardowego pozdrowienia, którego nauczył się od czarnego wężyka.

– **Bądź possdrowiony młodziku. Jak uprzejmie. Dobrze posssnać kolejnego mówiącego… **– Nagini, po tej krótkiej wymianie zdań, polubiła Harry'ego i od tego czasu często towarzyszyła mu podczas jego badawczych wycieczek wokół posiadłości.

To mógł być najlepszy okres w jego życiu Harry'ego, ale już trzeciej nocy po przybyciu do rezydencji zaczęły męczyć go koszmary o wuju Vernonie uderzającym pięściami, kopiącym oraz bijącym go tak, jak zawsze. W jego snach ciotka Petunia zazwyczaj przyglądała się temu wszystkiemu z boku, a Dudley, gdy był obecny, tylko podjudzał swojego ojca do dalszego znęcania się nad Harrym. Konsekwencją tych koszmarów było to, że Harry'ego coraz częściej budziło środku w nocy konwulsyjne drżenie, pozostałość po tym, co właśnie mu się śniło. I dzisiaj, najwidoczniej, nie było inaczej.

_Nie, proszę…_ W swoim śnie Harry prosił i błagał, nawet wtedy, gdy purpurowy na twarzy wuj Vernon tłukł go raz za razem po plecach. _Proszę, przestań… przestań… Nie krzywdź mnie…_ Ledwie rozumiał słowa wypowiadane przez swojego wuja, w których ten łajał go za bycie dziwakiem, głupkiem, bezużytecznym ignorantem, za ranienie go swoimi dziwacznymi mocami. Gdy wuj wyrzucił z siebie to ostanie, uniósł swoje wielkie niczym głaz ramię i pozwolił, by jego pięść poleciała wprost w stronę twarzy Harry'ego…

– Dziecko, obudź się. Obudź się natychmiast!

Harry z trudem rejestrował fakt, że jakiś zimny, męski i majestatyczny głos nakazywał mu się obudzić. Otworzył oczy i przyglądał się, jak niewyraźny obraz ciemnego pokoju powoli nabiera ostrości. Ciemnozielona, jedwabna pościel, wyciszone kamienne ściany, soczyście zielone zasłony zwisające wokół czterokolumnowego łóżka… nie, to zdecydowanie nie był schowek pod schodami, w którym dorastał. A ten, stojący tuż obok łóżka, wysoki i łysy mężczyzna, ze szkarłatnymi oczami i śmiertelnie bladą twarzą, nie był wujem Vernonem.

_Lord Voldemort… _Odnotowując obecność Czarnego Pana, Harry powoli uspokajał swój gwałtowny oddech. _Koszmar, to tylko koszmar… Wuj Vernon już nie może mnie skrzywdzić…_ Jednak całkowicie uspokoił się dopiero wtedy, kiedy Czarny Pan przysiadł na skraju łóżka i umieścił swoją długą, cienką, wrzecionowatą rękę na jego czole. Gdy tylko mężczyzna to zrobił, całe napięcie natychmiast opuściło Harry'ego, ustępując miejsca uczuciu obezwładniającego spokoju, wywołanego uspokajającym dotykiem. Nawet z wiedzą, że mężczyzna zabił jego matkę, Harry nadal czuł się całkiem dobrze w jego towarzystwie.

Czarny Pan trzymał swoją dłoń na czole Harry'ego przez kilka minut, nim w końcu ją wycofał. Ale dłoń nie odsunęła się zbyt daleko, tylko dotarła pod podbródek Harry'ego, przechylając go tak, by chłopak spojrzał wprost w oczy Czarnego Pana.

– Miałeś koszmar… O… o tym, jak twój wuj się nad tobą znęca – to było stwierdzenie, a nie pytanie i Harry nie odpowiedział, jedynie spuścił w zawstydzeniu wzrok. Z jakiejś niewytłumaczalnej przyczyny nie chciał, by mężczyzna, którego znał zaledwie od dwóch tygodni, widział jego słabość.

– Spójrz na mnie dziecko – Harry niechętnie usłuchał, pozwalając, by jego szmaragdowo-zielone oczy spotkały się z zimną czerwienią tych drugich. – Nie jesteś słaby. Zapamiętaj dobrze moje słowa, bo nie chcę byś myślał inaczej. – Przytakując słabo, Harry próbował uwierzyć mężczyźnie, człowiekowi, który uratował go od jego krewnych. – Jednakże… to może stać się twoją słabością. Słabością, którą ktoś w przyszłości mógłby wykorzystać. Więc musisz się jej pozbyć – czerwieniąc się delikatnie, Harry zmusił się do tego, by nie wykręcić głowy, tylko nadal spoglądać w oczy Czarnego Pana. Pomimo swojego młodego wieku mógł zrozumieć, co mężczyzna usiłował mu przekazać. To było podobne do sytuacji, w których Dudley, wykorzystując swoją wiedzę o strachu Harry'ego przed pięściami wuja Vernona, próbował ściągnąć na niego kłopoty. Bez trudu mógł sobie wyobrazić, że inni również byliby do tego zdolni.

– Powiedz mi dziecko, co czujesz do swoich mugolskich krewnych? – Zapytał mężczyzna, zmieniając nagle temat rozmowy. Harry zmarszczył w zamyśleniu czoło. Co czuł do wuja Vernona, ciotki Petunii i Dudley'a? Cóż, odpowiedź na to pytanie była całkiem prosta, czyż nie? Jego wuj ciągle się nad nim znęcał, ciotka Petunia pozostawała ślepa, a Dudley cały czas starał się wpakować Harry'ego w jak największe kłopoty.

\- Nienawidzę ich! Naprawdę ich nienawidzę! – z ust Harry'ego wyrwała się dziecinna odpowiedź.

Jednakże Czarny Pan nie roześmiał się z tej dziecięcej odzywki. Zamiast tego zaszydził:

\- Rzeczywiście. Niezaprzeczalnie dali ci wiele powodów do tego, by ich nienawidzić. – Jego twarzy spoważniała, gdy ponownie zwrócił się do Harry'ego: – Chciałbym, żebyś posłuchał mnie teraz bardzo, bardzo uważnie, dziecko. To, co do nich czujesz, nie jest słuszne.

Harry nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co przed chwilą usłyszał. Ten mężczyzna uważa, że Harry nie powinien nienawidzić swoich krewnych? Nawet po tym wszystkim, co mu zrobili? Już otwierał usta, by stanowczo przeciwko temu zaprotestować, ale nim zdołał wydobyć z siebie choćby słowo, Czarny Pan kontynuował.

– Cisza dziecko. Nie przerywaj, tylko słuchaj – przyszpilał Harry'ego swoim wzrokiem tak długo, aż ten nie zamknął potulnie ust i nie przytaknął. – Powtórzę dziecko: nie powinieneś czuć nienawiści do tych mugoli. Oni są jak ślimaki żyjące w błocie; zupełnie bezwartościowi, podli i obrzydliwi. Co najwyżej powinieneś czuć w stosunku do nich chłodną pogardę i traktować ich tak, jak traktowałbyś owada lub inne tego typu stworzenie. Jeżeli w przyszłości wasze ścieżki się skrzyżują powinieneś ich zmiażdżyć jak irytującą muchę. Ale nie pozwól, by myśl o zemście opętała cię, nie pozwól, by to ona stała się celem twojego życia. Oni nie są warci twojej nienawiści, dziecko. Rozumiesz mnie?

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzały się, gdy mężczyzna pouczał go na temat podejścia, jakie powinien mieć do swoich krewnych. Ze swoją mentalnością siedmiolatka, po dziecinnemu, Harry pilnie słuchał i starał się dostroić do tych słów. Wynikało to z wdzięczności i szacunku, które czuł do mężczyzny. Marszcząc czoło w koncentracji, starał się połączyć ze sobą wszystkie myśli i idee, które ten wyraził w swojej małej przemowie, nim w końcu, z wahaniem, skinął głową.

– Eee… Panie Voldemorcie sir… – Harry zwracał się tak do mężczyzny, ponieważ nauczyciele zawsze powtarzali mu, by był miły i pamiętał o „panach" i „sir'ach", no a mężczyzna sam wcześnie powiedział, że nazywa się Voldemort. Poczuł się trochę zakłopotany, gdy ten uniósł swoje brwi, ale cierpliwie czekał na ostre skinienie, nim kontynuował. – Tak sobie myślę… Powiedział pan, że nie powinienem ich nienawidzić… ponieważ nienawiść jest czegoś warta… a oni nie są warci niczego? – Został nagrodzony nieznacznym uśmiechem pozbawionych warg ust i błyskiem ciepła w szkarłatnych oczach.

– Bardzo dobrze dziecko. To prawda. Zastanawiasz się z pewnością dlaczego o tym mówię. Pomyśl o tym, dziecko. Twoja nienawiść karmi twój strach. Przestań ich nienawidzić, pozwól odejść temu uczuciu, a wkrótce przekonasz się, że strach przed nimi i przed tym, co mogą ci zrobić, wygaśnie.

Harry przez jakiś czas wpatrywał się bez zrozumienia w mężczyznę. Dopiero po chwili jego mózg zaczął szukać sensu zawartego w tych słowach. Więc… Powinien przestać nienawidzić Dursleyów, ponieważ to sprawiało, że się ich bał. A jego strach był powodem jego koszmarów. Więc, jeśli przestanie ich nienawidzić, nie będzie się ich bać, a wtedy… a wtedy nie będzie mieć już żadnych koszmarów! To miało sens… Uśmiechnął się uszczęśliwiony.

– Jest pan taki mądry, Panie Voldemorcie sir! Dobrze, spróbuję.

Mężczyzna wydawał się zaszokowany odpowiedzią Harry'ego. Ciągle otumaniony, potrząsną lekko swoją głową.

– Nie mam co do tego wątpliwości – odparł. – Z czasem i odpowiednim wysiłkiem z pewnością będziesz w stanie to zrobić, dziecko. Dobranoc.

– Dobranoc Panie Voldemorcie – odpowiedział Harry z olśniewającym uśmiechem.

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

Błyszczące, szmaragdowo-zielone oczy wpatrywały się uporczywie w Jamesa. _Dlaczego __mnie opuściłeś tatusiu? Dlaczego już mnie nie kochasz?_ Czarnowłosy chłopak, pokryty krwią, zmierzał w stronę Jamesa z błagalnie wyciągniętymi rękami… _Tatusiu…_

– Tatusiu! Tatusiu! – Głośny, piskliwy okrzyk połączony z delikatnym szarpnięciem rąk wyrwał Jamesa ze snu… koszmaru. Otwierając niemrawo swoje oczy, zwrócił wzrok ku dziecku, które właśnie domagało się jego uwagi. Delikatne, ciemno-kasztanowe włosy oplatały anielską twarz, a okrągłe, orzechowe oczy były wypełnionymi strachem. James przypomniał sobie o innym dziecku, swoim pierworodnym, którego oczy miały ten sam kształt co… koszmar przemknął mu ponownie przed oczami, nim zdecydowanie odepchnął od siebie niechciany obraz. _Chłopak jest bezpieczny…_ powtarzał sobie uparcie. _Albus osobiście rzucał ochronne czary…_

Grzebiąc pełznące w stronę serca poczucie winy, James skierował całą uwagę na syna, na swojego małego Martina, Martina Charlusa Pottera.

– Marty, co jest? – zapytał delikatnie, podnosząc syna na łóżko i sadzając go sobie na kolanach.

– Ja… Ja miałem zły sen, Tatusiu… potwór… ścigał mnie potwór… – Martin pociągnął nosem i przytulił mocniej do swojego ojca.

Tuż obok Jamesa rozległ się rozbudzony głos jego żony.

– Co się dzieje James? – zapytała Samanta Potter z domu Macdonald, mrugając sennie swoimi ciemnymi, szarymi oczami. Miedziano-brązowe włosy przykleiły się jej do twarzy, gdy odwróciła się w stronę męża. – Marty znowu miał koszmar? – nie zdążyła powstrzymać ostrego pytania i teraz krzywiła się, słysząc jak Martin Potter zaczyna szlochać. _Uspokój się Samanta, nie strasz chłopca… _– No już kochanie, przepraszam… Mamusia nie chciała cię przestraszyć – Samanta wykrzywiła się nad dzieckiem, i ku swojemu zawstydzeniu, zwróciła w jego stronę. Pierwotnie poślubiła Jamesa Pottera tylko dla jego fortuny i przywileju bycia znaną jako macocha Chłopca, Który Przeżył, ale z biegiem lat pojawiło się w jej sercu miejsce dla tych dwóch mężczyzn, z którymi właśnie dzieliła łóżko.

– Potwory nie istnieją, Marty – James przesunął się bliżej i teraz mógł objąć ciepłym uściskiem zarówno swoją żonę, jak i syna. _Albo przynajmniej nie powinny istnieć na tym świecie… Chociaż według słów Albusa potwór gdzieś tam nadal żyje…_ – Już w porządku, złe sny nie mogą cię zranić, Tatuś jest tutaj dla ciebie… – mrucząc swojemu ukochanemu synowi słowa pocieszenia, spojrzał z uznaniem na kobietę będącą od trzech lat jego żoną, poruszony jej opiekuńczą postawą. Był naprawdę wdzięczny Samancie trwanie przy nim. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że sam nigdy nie wyrwałby się z głębokiej traumy, w którą wpadł po _jej_ śmierci… Nim w ogóle mógłby zacząć rozwodzić się nad przeszłością, zgniótł bezwzględnie to uczucie, wybierając koncentrację na tu i teraz. Miał teraz swoją żonę oraz słodkiego syna… to oni byli jego rodziną i nie chciał myśleć o żadnej innej.

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

Czarny Pan w myślach potrząsał głową, gdy wychodził z pokoju dziecka. Minęły lata, a nawet dekady, odkąd ktoś odważył się zwrócić do niego jego pseudonimem. Tylko ci z popleczników, którzy należeli do grona jego szkolnych znajomych, używali tego, stworzonego w latach jego młodości, przydomku. Kiedy w końcu doszedł do władzy, nikt nie miał na tyle odwagi, by go używać, jego zwolennicy nazywali go Czarnym Panem, a przeciwnicy używali wersji z myślnikami. A teraz, słysząc, jak dziecko używa go bezkarnie i bez cienia strachu… Czarny Pan mógł tylko podziwiać dziwaczność tej sytuacji.

Ale przecież wszystko, co związane z tym chłopcem, było raczej specjalne. Wkroczył do dziecięcego pokoju tuż po tym, jak zaalarmowana Nagini poinformowała go o głośnych dźwiękach dochodzących ze wspomnianego pomieszczenia. Znalazł w nim chłopaka rzucającego się we śnie z powodu koszmaru. Używając Legilimencji, Voldemort przeczesał delikatnie umysł chłopca i zobaczył, że ten utknął w koszmarze, w którym ponownie się nad nim znęcano. Na chwilę wyzwoliło to u Czarnego Pana, wciąż pamiętającego o własnych, przepełnionych przemocą dniach w sierocińcu, przebłysk empatii. O tak, on oczywiście zemścił się zdecydowanie krwiożerczo na swoich prześladowcach, ale nic nie mogło wymazać faktu, że kiedyś również cierpiał z powodu przemocy zadawanej mugolskimi dłońmi. Ten przebłysk empatii spowodował, że Voldemort zaoferował chłopcu, tak nietypowe dla siebie, słowa pociechy. Po czym nagle zdecydował, że chłopak musi przezwyciężyć swoją słabość; Voldemorta niezbyt zachwycały pobudki w środku nocy. To skusiło go do wygłoszenia raczej przydługiego wyjaśnienia, na temat tego, dlaczego nie popiera nienawiści odczuwanej w stosunku do mugoli, nawet jeśli gardzi nimi do samego dna. Voldemort musiał naprawdę z całych sił kontrolować się w dniu, w którym zabierał dziecko. Ogromna część jego osoby chciała wychłostać mugoli za to, że odważyli się podnieść ręke na magiczne dziecko – chciał poddać ich kilku rundom z klątwą Cruciatus, poprzedzającym bardzo, bardzo bolesną śmierć. Jednakże to tylko przyczyniłoby się do zaalarmowania Dumbledore'a, a to sprawiłoby, że dotarłaby do niego informacja o nagłym zniknięciu Harry'ego z domu jego krewnych (Voldemort wcześniej upewnił się, ze charłaczka obserwująca dom pozostawała odpowiednio rozproszona przez cały ten czas).

Wobec własnej, niemalże przytłaczającej antypatii odczuwanej w stosunku do mugoli, Voldemort był przyjemnie zaskoczony, gdy dziecko _zrozumiało_ to, co chciał mu przekazać. Być może nie odbiegał daleko od prawdy w swoim przypuszczeniu, że dziecko posiadało wystarczający potencjał, by być tym, o którym wspominała przepowiednia. Harry James Potter – Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, o tak. Ale teraz Voldemort musiał zdecydować, co dokładnie z nim zrobi. Miał pewien pomysł. Nawet jeśli początkowo planował zwrócenie chłopca w stronę Mroku, przekształcenie go w oddanego zwolennika, tak, by był żywym przykładem jego potęgi (który mógłby później zaprezentować Jasnym), to teraz ponownie rozważał cały ten pomysł, zastanawiając się, czy nie byłoby to marnotrawstwo tak ogromnego talentu… dojrzałości przewyższającej wiek, wielkiego magicznego potencjału, zdolności do posługiwania się wężomową… o tak, chłopak był utalentowany.

Subtelny skan magii chłopca, wykonany przez Voldemorta jeszcze tej samej nocy, w której chłopak przybył do rezydencji, ukazał mu bardzo wiele. Podczas gdy wiele dzieci w jego wieku posiadało mały magiczny rdzeń, ten należący do chłopca był dwa, nie, prawie trzy razy większy niż normalny i równie dobrze mógłby należeć do dziecka trzy, cztery lata starszego. Z odpowiednim treningiem i pod właściwym przewodnictwem chłopiec mógł się stać naprawdę potężny. A Voldemort posiadał nieodpartą ochotę, by zostać tym, który się tego podejmie. Być może, dumał, było to spowodowane jego nigdy nie spełnioną ambicją, chęcią zostania nauczycielem Obrony Przed Czarną Magią…

To było ryzykowne, o tak, co do tego nie miał wątpliwości. W końcu zawsze pozostawała możliwość, że chłopiec obróci się przeciwko niemu. Ale to samo mógłby powiedzieć o każdym ze swoich śmierciożerców, czyż nie? Poza tym Voldemort wierzył w swoją zdolność do uformowania chłopca w taki sposób, w jaki chciał. W końcu dziecko było dostatecznie młode, by zwrócić je w stronę Mroku. Nawet pomimo jego pochodzenia. A jego wcześniejsze doświadczenia, spowodowane rękoma mugolskich krewnych, mogły jedynie przysłużyć się obranemu przez Voldemorta celowi.

Gdy tylko Czarny Pan, Lord Voldemort, powziął decyzję, co do dalszych losów Harry'ego Jamesa Pottera, koło fortuny, wprawione w ruch lata temu przez Albusa Dumbledore'a, nagle gwałtownie się zatrzymało. Gdy w końcu ruszyło ponownie, kręciło się już w zupełnie innym kierunku…

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

– Oto nadchodzi ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana… Zrodzony z tych, którzy trzykrotnie mu się oparli, a narodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca… A choć Czarny Pan naznaczy go jako równego sobie, będzie miał moc jakiej Czarny Pan nie zna… I jeden z nich musi zginąć z ręki drugiego, bo żaden nie może żyć gdy drugi przeżyje… **Ale nie dojdzie do tego, gdy Czarny Pan przyjmie go pod swą opiekę… **Ten który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana narodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca…

We wzniosłej i obszernej klasie wróżbiarstwa, mieszczącej się na szczycie Wieży Północnej, Sybilla Trelawney, podczas nadzorowania uczniowskiego szlabanu, ochrypłym głosem wygłosiła kolejną ze swych przepowiedni. Uczniowie, pochłonięci myciem spodeczków i filiżanek, nie zwrócili uwagi na wygłoszone przez nauczycielkę Wróżbiarstwa słowa, gdyż, jak wszyscy wiedzieli, Trelawney była starą oszustką i wygłaszała fałszywe przepowiednie co lekcję.

* * *

**Komentarz autorki:**

„**Okay. Wyskoczyłam z teorią (totalnie zakręconą), że przepowiednia z tymi samymi słowami, ale dodaną fazą, niweluje poprzednią przepowiednię. Dlatego od teraz pierwsza przepowiednia Trelawney jest odwołana."**

* * *

**Mój komentarz:**

**W tym rozdziale podoba mi się skontrastowanie sceny, w której Harry'ego męczą koszmary z podobną sceną w wykonaniu jego młodszego brata i biologicznego ojca. Zwróćcie uwagę na to, jak fajnie ukazane są różnice w sposobie reakcji na te wydarzenia. Voldemort, pomimo swojego chłodu i bezlitosności, oferuje Harry'emu uspokajający dotyk, a nawet rozmowę, która z pewnością dużo bardziej pomaga Harry'emu w przezwyciężeniu jego strachów niż tulenie, które oferuje swojemu młodszemu synowi James. I nawet jeśli w zachowaniu Jamesa zawarta jest miłość i troska, której jeszcze brakuje u Voldemorta, to zachowanie Sami Wiecie Kogo bardziej mi się podoba. Dzięki tego typu drobiazgom relacja Harry'ego i Czarnego Pana nabiera wiarygodności i nie dziwi fakt, że w niedalekiej przyszłości ten będzie w stanie przeciągnąć chłopaka na swoją stronę.**

**Ps. Zapamiętajcie fragment z przyrównaniem Dursleyów do owadów. Niby drobnostka, ale znacząca w kontekście kolejnych rozdziałów ;).**


	5. V: Wybór

**Rozdział V – Wybór**

* * *

Harry zapukał dwukrotnie i zaczekał na szorstkie „Wejść", nim otworzył drzwi prowadzące do gabinetu Czarnego Pana. Mieszkał w posiadłości mężczyzny już prawie miesiąc, ale dopiero drugi raz zezwolono mu na wejście do gabinetu (pierwszy raz miał miejsce wtedy, gdy Czarny Pan przyprowadził Harry'ego ze sobą do rezydencji).

Przez cały zeszły miesiąc Harry powoli nadganiał swoje zaległości w zakresie historii i kultury Magicznego Świata, gdy już oczywiście minął pierwszy szok związany z odkryciem nowego świata, otwierającego się przed nim. Poranki spędzał na zwiedzaniu rezydencji, w której było _tyyyle_ ciekawych rzeczy, takich jak domowe skrzaty, mówiące portrety i Nagini, wąż Czarnego Pana. Popołudnia przeznaczał na naukę: Harry pochłaniał dosłownie wszystko, co wpadało mu w ręce w bibliotece Czarnego Pana. Jak do tej pory jego ulubioną książką było _Powstanie i Upadek Czarnej Magii_, głównie z powodu tego, że znalazł w niej obszerne fragmenty poświęcone mężczyźnie, który go uratował, ale lubił także _Współczesną Historię Magii_, _Teorię Magii_ oraz _Wielkich Czarodziei Dwudziestego Wieku_. Przeżył mały szok, gdy znalazł swoje imię wymienione w tej ostatniej pozycji, tuż obok imienia Czarnego Pana i czasami zastanawiał się, _dlaczego został wysłany, by żyć ze znęcającymi się nad nim Mugolami, skoro był taki sławny_?

Czarny Pan pomagał mu wieczorami; często odpowiadał na pytania Harry'ego podczas ich nocnych rozmów, chociaż cały czas odmawiał opowiedzenia czegoś więcej o śmierci matki Harry'ego, ponad to, co opowiedział mu pierwszej nocy. Jednakże zaczął uczyć Harry'ego czegoś, co ten nazywał lekcjami etykiety - czyli tego, jak prawidłowo zachowywać się w obecności obcych. Podczas pierwszych zajęć Harry zaczerwienił się, gdy usłyszał czym zostały one zapoczątkowane: najwidoczniej Czarny Pan nie chciał, by zwracał się do niego per „Panie Voldemorcie sir".

– Dobry wieczór, sir. – Harry upewnił się, że ukłonił się pod odpowiednim kątem i uśmiech zabłysł na jego twarzy, gdy siedzący za biurkiem mężczyzna skinął z aprobatą. To było dość dziwne; połączenie obrazu tego bladego mężczyzny ślęczącego nad oficjalnie wyglądającymi dokumentami z postacią Czarnego Pana, o którym czytał w historycznych książkach, że krążył i na oślep zabijał Mugoli oraz swych wrogów. Harry jednak zaakceptował wyjaśnienia mężczyzny, gdy ten powiedział mu, że jego działania nigdy nie były przypadkowe i zawsze miały na celu przysłużenie się Sprawie. Miało to sens, bo w końcu z jakiego innego powodu ten błyskotliwy mężczyzna miałby się tak zachowywać?

– Dziecko, wezwałem cię tutaj dzisiaj ponieważ chcę przedyskutować z tobą coś o wielkiej wadze. – Harry poczuł na sobie ciężar całkowitej uwagi mężczyzny, która nieoczekiwanie skupiła się na nim. Spojrzał na Czarnego Pana z ciekawością, zastanawiając się, co może być tak ważne i czując, jak szkarłatne oczy przyglądają mu się dokładnie. – Przez cały zeszły miesiąc czytałeś o historii Magicznego Świata. Z grubsza znasz moje cele, wiesz o co toczyła się ostatnia wojna i znasz powody, dla których zabiłem twoją matkę. Jak dotąd nie ingerowałem w twoje uczucia odnośnie tego wszystkiego i pozwoliłem ci samotnie dojść do własnych wniosków. Teraz jednak jestem tutaj by zaoferować ci wybór.

Harry przytaknął, choć ścisnął go dziwny niepokój. Dlaczego Czarny Pan poruszył teraz tę kwestię? Nawet ze swoim obecnym, dziecinnym umysłem Harry wiedział, że zgadza się z celami mężczyzny. Dlaczego Voldemort nie miałby rządzić czarodziejami w sytuacji, w której Ministerstwo zachowywało się tak niekompetentnie, a Czarodziejskiemu Światu zagrażali mugole? Voldemort był genialny i potężny, zupełnie jak czarodziej Merlin, i był idealnym kandydatem do tego, by podbić świat i uczynić z niego lepsze miejsce. Miejsce, w którym czarodziejskie dzieci, takie jak on, nie cierpiałyby z powodu przemocy doświadczanej z rąk mugoli. Poza tym Harry całkowicie rozumiał te wszystkie złe rzeczy robione podczas wojny. To było zupełnie jak wtedy, gdy jego szkolni koledzy i przyjaciele porzucili go, zastraszeni przez Dudley'a i jego gang. Harry nie winił ich za to, tak jak teraz nie winił Czarnego Pana. Rozumiał, że w czasach wojny ludzie musieli czasami robić złe rzeczy.

Trochę trudności sprawiła mu część z tym, że ten znajdujący się przed nim mężczyzna podobno zabił jego matkę, w rezultacie czego jego biologiczny ojciec wpadł w depresję, a to spowodowało, że Harry został porzucony i pozbawiony normalnego dzieciństwa. Tak naprawdę to nie był zły na mężczyznę za morderstwo samo w sobie, matka była dla niego zaledwie pojęciem, którego nie był w stanie docenić. Miał niejasne poczucie, że rodzice powinni opiekować się swoimi dziećmi i sprawiać, by były one szczęśliwe, ale to było wszystko. Jego matka umarła, a biologiczny ojciec nie chciał mieć z nim nic wspólnego, więc tak naprawdę nie czuł straty, która spowodowała jego nieszczęśliwe dzieciństwo. Wina leżała po stronie osoby, która była tak pewno swoich racji, że pozostawiła go z Dursleyami, a nie po stronie Lorda Voldemorta.

Mężczyzna, który cierpliwie czekał aż Harry zakończy swoje rozmyślania, odezwał się ponownie.

– Dziecko, jeżeli nie jesteś w stanie mnie zaakceptować, pierwsza opcja wygląda tak: zostaniesz umieszczony w szanowanej rodzinie, która pozostanie neutralna w tej wojnie. Będą cię wychowywać i dbać o ciebie tak, jakbyś był ich własnym dzieckiem, zapewniając ci tak szczęśliwe dzieciństwo, jak tylko będą w stanie. Oczywiście w tym przypadku, twoje wspomnienia z zeszłego miesiąca zostaną zmodyfikowane. Na razie nie mogę pozwolić, by wiadomość o mojej obecności dotarła do opinii publicznej. Jeżeli jednak jesteś w stanie zaakceptować mój autorytet i czyny, drugą opcją jest twoje pozostanie tutaj, pod postacią mojego wychowanka. Oczywiście nadal będę cię uczyć i prowadzić według tego, co uznam za stosowne. W nadchodzącej wojnie nie będziesz musiał opowiadać się po żadnej ze stron, a gdy osiągniesz pełnoletniość będziesz mógł żyć własnym życiem. Trzecia opcja… – podczas gdy dwie pierwsze opcje zostały przedstawione w neutralny i pozbawiony emocji sposób, kiedy Czarny Pan dotarł do ostatniej, zrobił nieznaczną przerwę, pokazując tym samym, tak nietypowe dla siebie, delikatnie wahanie. Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia.

– Trzecia opcja pozwoliłaby ci pozostać w tym domu jako moje dziecko, adoptowane w magiczny sposób. Wykonałbym rytuał w następstwie którego, we wszystkich magicznych i prawnych aspektach, zostałbyś moim dziedzicem oraz synem. Musiałbyś zaakceptować moją pełną i całkowitą władzę nad tobą, w zamian za co ja dbałbym o twój dobrobyt i edukację najlepiej, jak tylko potrafię. Ostatnim warunkiem byłoby zachowania neutralności w wojnie. Nie będę tolerować żadnych zzzssdrad – ostanie zdanie zostało wypowiedziane z delikatnych sykiem, podkreślającym czającą się za tymi słowami groźbę.

Harry mógł tylko gapić się na Voldemorta, gdy ten poczynił swoją ostatnią propozycję. Voldemort… Voldemort był skłonny uczynić z Harry'ego swojego syna? Stać się dla Harry'ego ojcem, którego ten nigdy nie miał? Część Harry'ego chciała zapłakać ze szczęścia. Przez całe swoje życie był naznaczony łatką dziwaka, niechcianego, ignorowanego i nielubianego. Nikt nigdy wcześniej nie okazywał mu takiej ilości uwagi i troski. Harry był niemalże przytłoczony. Oto stał przed Czarny Panem, oferującym wszystkie te rodzicielskie uczucia, których Harry nigdy nie zaznał, chcącym stać się dla niego jedyną rzeczą, dla której chłopak byłby w stanie zabić – rodziną. Wszystkie wcześniejsze rozważania, myśli i rezerwa, którą powinien odczuwać, uleciały z jego umysłu, a jego emocje zabulgotały z egzaltacji.

– Ja… Ja… – łzy szczęścia spływały po twarzy Harry'ego, gdy ten odpowiadał Czarnemu Panu – chciałbym zostać pana synem, sir! – Harry przebiegł wokół biurka, rzucając się na Czarnego Pana i przytulając do niego mocno, nim się opamiętał. Lekko się rumieniąc, spojrzał w górę i zobaczył mężczyznę przyglądającego mu się z rozbawieniem w oczach, obecnym nawet wtedy, gdy mocniej oplótł go swoimi ramionami. Nagle zawstydził się i spuścił wzrok. – Oczywiście jeżeli pan będzie mnie chciał…

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się. Bogaty, gardłowy śmiech sprawił, że Harry wpatrywał się w niego w osłupieniu. Mógł policzyć na palcach jednej ręki ile razy w ciągu zeszłego miesiąca Voldemort roześmiał się.

– Czy poczyniłbym taką propozycję, gdybym nie miał tego na myśli, dziecko?

Jedyną odpowiedzią Harry'ego był błyszczący uśmiech.

Po kilku chwilach Voldemort wyplątał się z uścisku Harry'ego. Zrobił to z lekkim wahaniem i gdyby Harry nie wiedział, że to niemożliwe, to podejrzewałby go o niezdarność. Ale Czarny Pan nigdy nie był niezdarny więc…

– Dziecko, czy masz w związku z tym jakieś pytania?

Harry zastanawiał się przez chwilę, po czym, z głową nieznacznie przechyloną na jedną stronę, zapytał z ciekawością:

– Czy będę miał nowe imię, sir? I czy będę mógł zwracać się do pana… ojcze? – skulił głowę po ostatnim pytaniu, zerkając spod ciemnej grzywki, by ocenić reakcję mężczyzny mającego stać się jego nowym ojcem.

Mężczyzna ponownie się do niego uśmiechnął w sposób, który mógłby wydać się chłopcu dziwny, gdyby Harry nie przywykł już do tych pozbawionych warg ust.

– Tak dziecko, oczekuję, że będziesz się zwracać do mnie w ten sposób, jak także oczekuję, że zaakceptujesz moją władzę nad tobą jako twojego ojca. I tak, nadam ci nowe imię. Harrison Maximus Riddle. Pierwsze to dłuższa wersja twojego obecnego imienia, bo tyle pozostanie z twego obecnego dziedzictwa. Maxiumus to po łacinie „największy" – mam bardzo wysokie oczekiwania co do swojego dziedzica, dziecko. A jeśli chodzi o nazwisko… no cóż, weźmiesz moje własne. Niestety nigdy magicznie go nie zmieniłem, więc po prostu będziesz musiał to zrobić. Dobrze, dziecko?

– Harrison Maximus Riddle – wymówił Harry, zadowolony ze swojego nowego imienia. Brzmiało tak… ważnie, jakoś. Jakby należało do wielkiej osoby, którą kiedyś chciałby się stać. Taką jak mężczyzna… jego nowy ojciec. Nagle przyszła mu na myśl pewna rzecz. – Umm, sir… Czy mogę o coś zapytać? – Przygryzł swoje wargi z wahaniem. Gdy jego nowy ojciec uniósł brwi, kontynuował – Eee… Co ma pan na myśli przez władzę? Czy to zwiera także… kary? – ostatnie zdanie zostało wypowiedziane szeptem.

Mężczyzna wsunął palec pod podbródek Harry'ego i przechylił jego głowę tak, że ich oczy się spotkały.

– Oznacza to, że będziesz mnie szanował jak swojego ojca… Harry… oraz, że będziesz mi posłuszny. Zazwyczaj nie będę od ciebie wymagać bezwzględnego posłuszeństwa, ale oczekuję, że gdy o nie poproszę, to je otrzymam. A jeśli chodzi o kary… nie będą one podobne do tych, które otrzymywałeś z rąk mugoli - niepotrzebnej przemocy z absolutnie trywialnych powodów - ale jeśli przekroczysz granice, zostaniesz zdyscyplinowany. Jednakże nigdy nie wyrządzę ci żadnych nieodwracalnych szkód, chyba, że mnie zdradzisz.

Harry równocześnie odetchnął z ulgą, oraz skręcił się z przyjemności słysząc, jak mężczyzna po raz pierwszy zwrócił się do niego używając jego imienia. Uśmiechał się promiennie, gdy odpowiadał:

– Zawsze będę cię szanować i postaram się być posłuszny, ojcze… a jeżeli zawiodę, albo złamię zasady lub zrobię coś, co ci się nie spodoba to będzie to sprawiedliwe, że mnie za to ukarzesz… – Harry nadal utrzymywał kontakt wzrokowy ze swoim ojcem, gdy dodał uroczyście. – A jeżeli kiedykolwiek cię zdradzę… będę zasługiwać na śmierć.

Voldemort wpatrywał się ze zdumieniem w dziecko, gdy te głośno ogłaszało swoją lojalność. Tak żarliwie i szczerze… było to bardzo odświeżające, szczególnie, gdy porównał to z tym, jak jego Śmierciożercy zachowywali się wokół niego. Chłopiec czytał o wcześniejszych czynach Voldemorta, wiedział, że ten był zdolny do torturowania i zabijania. A jednak nadal był skłonny do obdarzenia Czarnego Pana zaufaniem i całkowitego zaakceptowania kar. Voldemort mógł tylko zachwycać się chłopcem, gdy poczuł jak nikłe wzruszenie poruszyło czułą strunę w jego sercu, co nie przydarzyło mu się od bardzo, bardzo dawna.

Oczywiście nie dał nic po sobie poznać. Koniec końców, miał obraz Czarnego Pana do utrzymania, czyż nie?

– Jakie to z twojej strony Gryfońskie Harry, cóż za porywcze oświadczenie. Czy tak szybko zapomniałeś o swoich lekcjach? – Uśmiechnął się, by zmniejszyć reprymendę, gdy Harry delikatnie się zarumienił.

– Przeraszam… eee… to znaczy… Wybacz mi, ojcze – odpowiedź Harry'ego była pokorna, ale wesołe ogniki w jego oczach pokazywały, iż zdawał sobie sprawę, że Voldemort tylko mu dokucza.

– Przeprosiny przyjęte Harry. Ale oczekuję, że popracujesz nad opanowaniem w okazywaniu swoich emocji, szczególnie publicznie – gdy Harry przytaknął z zawstydzeniem, Voldemort kontynuował. – Rytuał magicznej adopcji, o którym wspominałem, wymaga kilku przygotowań, ale zostanie przeprowadzony w ciągu najbliższych dwóch tygodni. Podczas tego czasu chciałbym, byś przemyślał wszystkie implikacje i konsekwencje wynikające z zostania moim dziedzicem, Harry. Gdy rytuał zostanie przeprowadzony, nie będzie odwrotu. – Zamilkł pozwalając swoim słowom wybrzmieć, nim lekko pogłaskał Harry'ego po głowie. – Przemyśl dobrze moje słowa, Harry. Dobranoc.

Uśmiech przesłany przez Harry'ego w odpowiedzi był olśniewający, a słowa, jakich użył, były niczym miód dla uszu Voldemorta:

– Dobranoc, ojcze.

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

Albus Dumbledore nie był szczęśliwym człowiekiem. Ani czarodziejem. Trzy tygodnie temu odkrył, że jego cenny Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, dziecko, które spowodowało upadek Czarnego Pana, zniknęło bez śladu. I to Petunia Dursely poinformowała go o tym fakcie; kobieta napisała do niego, by powiedzieć, że jej siostrzeniec zniknął i zapytać, czy to oznacza, że przestaną otrzymywać pieniądze na jego utrzymanie. Dumbledore był zaalarmowany; aportował się na Privet Drive numer cztery tak szybko, jak tylko mógł, by dyskretnie wypytać Dursleyów. Ku jego konsternacji, nikt z nich nie wiedział co dokładnie stało się z Harrym. Najwidoczniej pewnego dnia poszedł do ogrodu i po prostu zniknął.

Dumbledore rzucił diagnostyczne zaklęcia na ochronne czary, którymi otoczony był dom; z powodu nieobecności Harry'ego były słabe i skruszone. Ale fakt, że nadal tam były wykluczył jedną z możliwości – tą, która zakładała, iż Voldemort jakimś sposobem odzyskał ciało i zabił dziecko. Dumbledore zastanawiał się, czy chłopiec nie został porwany przez jakiegoś czarodzieja z Jasnej Strony, który żywił błędne przekonanie, że Harry Potter nie powinien zostać powierzony pod opiekę mugoli. A może to jacyś pozostali na wolności śmierciożercy porwali chłopca z sobie tylko znanych, nikczemnych powodów… Ale nie, w sąsiedztwie nie zostało rzucone żadne zaklęcie, albo przynajmniej nie takie, które Dumbledore byłby w stanie wykryć. A Dumbledore mógł o sobie powiedzieć, skromnie oczywiście, że był jednym z najpotężniejszych żyjących czarodziei i żadna ze znanych mu osób nie mogła z sukcesem ukryć przed nim swoich śladów.

Tak więc Dumbledore pozostawał bardzo zakłopotany oraz dość zirytowany. Gdy ujawnił przed Jamesem Potterem fakt, że Harry przepadł, mężczyzna załamał się z poczucia winy i ponownie zaczął pić. Był tak bardzo rozbity, że Dumbledore zdecydował, dla większego dobra i najlepszego interesu ogółu, że pozbycie się części uczuć, które James żywił w stosunku do dziecka będzie aktem życzliwości. Niezbyt wielu oczywiście, tylko tylu, by przytępić poczucie winy, które tak bardzo męczyło jego ulubionego ucznia.

Gdy już zajął się Jamesem i nieznacznie strapioną Samantą (biedaczka, musi radzić sobie z zamartwiającym się mężem i małym dzieckiem, które nie jest jej!), Dumbledore rzucił zaklęcia lokalizacyjne, by spróbować odnaleźć Harry'ego Pottera. Ale wyglądało to tak, jakby Harry Potter zniknął z powierzchni ziemi – nigdzie nie mógł go znaleźć. Zaklęcie ukazało jednak, że nie był także martwy. Była to doprawdy bardzo intrygująca sytuacja. Dlatego też Dumbledore zdecydował, że dopóki nie rozwiąże tej zagadki, to zachowa ją w tajemnicy. Nie, nic to nie da, jeżeli cała magiczna społeczność dowie się, że cenny Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, wybawca Magicznego Świata, zaginął znajdując się pod jego opieką.

* * *

**Komentarz autorki:**

„**Mam nadzieję, że wybaczycie mi sposób, w jaki portretuję tutaj Dumbledore'a. Po prostu nie mogę, nie mogę robić tego z powagą. Samo myślenie o pomyłkach, jakie popełnia w moim opowiadaniu sprawia, że zaśmiewam się do rozpuku, stąd też ten jego absurdalny sposób bycia…"**

* * *

**Mój komentarz:**

**No i stało się. Voldemort w końcu zdecydował się adoptować Harry'ego – witajcie czasy Harrisona Maximusa Riddle'a. Czarny Pan dojrzewał do tej decyzji powoli, powoli, chociaż moim zdaniem ten pomysł kiełkował już w jego umyśle w chwili, w której zdecydował się wziąć chłopaka z Privet Drive (chociaż wtedy zapewne sobie tego nie uświadamiał ;) ). Nie wiem jak u was, ale u mnie ulubionym fragmentem tego rozdziału jest scena, w której po policzkach Harry'ego ciekną łzy szczęścia. Ona aż się prosi o jakieś ładne, mangowe sportretowanie (w mojej głowie non stop wyświetla się gif z takim małym, płaczącym Potterkiem ala Ed Elric z FMA, tylko czarnowłosym ;) ).**

**A na poważnie… Od tego momentu opowiadanie trochę się zmieni. Akcja przyśpieszy, ale niestety już nie pojawią się rozdziały skupiające się głównie na rozmowach Harry'ego i Voldemorta. Może to i dobrze, bo niestety dialogi nie są mocną stroną tego opowiadania. I chociaż dwoję się i troję, żeby jakoś brzmiały to nie mogę naciągać tłumaczenia w nieskończoność… 'pełne żalu westchnięcie'.**

**Za to pojawią się nowe postacie, bardzo dużo nowych postaci. Wskazówka? Tytuł kolejnego rozdziału: Lestrange'owie. Nic dodać, nic ująć.**

**Dziękuje za komentarze, za dodanie do ulubionych i obserwowanych. Ja zazwyczaj jestem cichym czytelnikiem wyrażającym swoją opinię, gdy coś naprawdę mnie zachwyci (ale wtedy to nie znam umiaru) więc doceniam chęci innych do komentowania.**

**Kolejna aktualizacja w piątek. I tak już co tydzień.**

**Ps. Dzisiejsza aktualizacja nietypowo nie w środku nocy, a popołudniu, ale nocna, wielogodzinna (i niestety nie rozstrzygnięta, a tak dobrze mi szło… chlip, chlip…) sesja Magicznego Miecza z przyjaciółmi i winem w tle zebrała swoje żniwo... Kto grał ten zrozumie (czy wspominałam, że jestem zapaloną planszówkomaniaczką? ;) ).**


	6. VI: Lestrange

**Rozdział VI Lestrange'owie**

* * *

Pewnego dnia, miesiąc po odprawieniu rytuału magicznej adopcji, skrzat domowy poinformował Harry'ego, że ojciec oczekuje go w swoim gabinecie. Harry, który tak jak zawsze czytał w bibliotece, natychmiast odłożył egzemplarz _Magicznych Run dla początkujących_ i skierował się w stronę gabinetu. Gdy szedł, zanotował w pamięci, by poprosić ojca o pomoc w zrozumieniu niektórych z run. Doszedł bowiem do wniosku, że był to naprawdę interesujący przedmiot i chciał się dowiedzieć na jego temat czegoś więcej. Dodatkowym plusem było to, że była to gałąź magii, którą mógł poznawać bez użycia czarów. Czarny Pan wytłumaczył mu, że jego magiczny rdzeń nie był jeszcze na tyle dojrzały, by się ustabilizować i dlatego nie mógł na razie rozpocząć nauki magii. Jego rdzeń obecnie gwałtownie się rozrastał, jak to miały w zwyczaju dziecięce rdzenie. W kolejnych latach, oznajmił Czarny Pan, tempo jego wzrostu uspokoi się i wyrówna, i wtedy Harry będzie mógł rozpocząć praktykowanie magii.

Czarny Pan uśmiechnął i powiedział też, że moc Harry'ego szybko się rozwinie, zupełnie jak jego. Zazwyczaj magiczne rdzenie większości dzieci stabilizują się dopiero w okolicach ich jedenastego roku życia. To wtedy właśnie dzieci zostają wysłane do czarodziejskich szkół, by uczyć się magicznych sztuk. Czarny Pan był jednak przekonany, że Harry będzie mógł rozpocząć naukę praktycznych aspektów magii gdy ukończy osiem lat. Jego ojciec poinformował go także, że każda dodatkowa porcja mocy, którą zyska w związku z magiczną adopcją, również ustabilizuje się do tego czasu.

Harry był niesamowicie zadowolony gdy dowiedział się, że w wyniku przeprowadzonego rytuału odziedziczy jeszcze więcej umiejętności swojego ojca i dojdą one do tych, które zyskał poprzez zakończone niepowodzeniem Mordercze Zaklęcie. Był także wniebowzięty, gdy odkrył, że przejął kilka cech z młodzieńczego wyglądu swojego ojca. Jego rysy twarzy stały się bardziej wysublimowane i arystokratyczne, rozczochrane włosy wyglądały jakby zostały trochę poskromione, no i urósł całe cztery cale! W rzeczywistości Harry'ego tak radowała sama myśl o tym wszystkim, że musiał cały czas pamiętać o tym, by walczyć z szerokim uśmiechem cisnącym się na usta.

Zatrzymując się tuż pod drzwiami gabinetu swego ojca Harry przystanął na chwilę i nim zapukał, przybrał łagodny, uprzejmy wyraz twarzy. Taki sam jak ten, o którym jego ojciec ciągle bębnił na lekcjach etykiety. Czarny Pan rzucał zawsze gniewne spojrzenie, gdy Harry wpadał do jego gabinetu radosny i pełen życia, chociaż przy innych okazjach nie miał nic przeciwko takiemu zachowaniu. Powiedział Harry'emu, że ilekroć wzywa go do gabinetu, zawsze robi to z powodu poważnych spraw o wielkim znaczeniu, więc powinien zachowywać się wtedy odpowiednio do sytuacji.

Drzwi cicho się otworzyły. Harry wszedł spokojnym krokiem do pokoju i jedynie zamrugał w zaskoczeniu, gdy zauważył trzy dorosłe, obce osoby klęczące przed jego ojcem. Z tego co zdołał dostrzec, dwoje z nich było mężczyznami, a trzecia kobietą. Obaj mężczyźni mieli długie, skołtunione, ciemnobrązowe włosy, podczas gdy kobieta miała gęste, czarne loki. Harry zastanawiał się, czy ich pozycje oznaczały, że on także powinien uklęknąć.

Ponieważ ojciec jedynie spojrzał na niego z nieznacznym rozbawieniem i nie wykonał żadnego wskazującego na to gestu, Harry poprzestał na pełnym szacunku ukłonie.

– Dobry wieczór, ojcze.

Na dźwięk jego słów wszystkie trzy obce osoby spojrzały w górę i wpatrywały się w niego z wyrazami twarzy przepełnionymi w różnym stopniu ciekawością, szokiem i zaintrygowaniem. Harry także otwarcie im się przyglądał. Zauważył, że nie wyglądali na zbyt zadbanych, jakby w ogóle o siebie nie dbali. Zdawali się mieć około trzydziestu lat, chociaż kobieta wyglądała na najmłodszą z nich wszystkich. Z ciężko opuszczonymi powiekami i czarnymi worami pod oczami wydawała się również najbardziej umęczona, w odróżnieniu od mężczyzn, którzy wyglądali na zaledwie zmęczonych. Włosy młodszego z nich były dość długie, natomiast starszego sięgały zaledwie do ramion.

Wkrótce obserwacja Harry'ego została przerwana przez głos jego ojca.

– Ach, Harry… Jak miło, że do nas dołączyłeś. Chodź tutaj i pozwól, że przedstawię ci trójkę moich najbardziej oddanych towarzyszy. Poznaj Bellatrix, Rodolphusa i Rabastana Lestrange.

Harry pojaśniał, gdy to usłyszał. _Ach, więc to są ci śmierciożercy, o których ojciec wspominał. Bellatrix Lestrange, jego protegowana, jej mąż oraz brat jej męża. Ojciec mówił, że są wobec niego bardzo lojalni i że woleli cierpieć szukając go, niż udawać niewiniątka._

Słysząc same pozytywne rzeczy na temat tego tria oraz widząc, jak wynędzniali się stali z powodu poszukiwań Czarnego Pana, Harry natychmiast zdecydował się ich polubić.

– Miło mi państwa poznać, panowie Lestrange oraz pani Lestrange – zaćwierkał radośnie, pamiętając o uprzejmościach. Ojciec przesłał mu rozbawione spojrzenie.

– Nie musisz być tak formalny, Harry. Możesz zwracać się do nich po imieniu. Bello, Rudolphusie, Rabastanie oto mój magicznie adoptowany dziedzic i syn – Harrison Maximus Riddle. Oczekuję, że będziecie traktować go z takim samym szacunkiem, z jakim traktujecie mnie. Zwracajcie się do niego per paniczu.

To było zastanawiające, w jak różny sposób Voldemort odnosił się do nich. Do Harry'ego zwracał się poufale, prawie że ciepło. Za to gdy przemawiał do swoich zwolenników, jego głos brzmiał odległe oraz dźwięczało w nim chłodne opanowanie.

Cała klęcząca na podłodze trójka wymieniła spojrzenia, nim najstarszy z mężczyzn przemówił:

– To zaszczyt dla nas, paniczu.

Harry był lekko zaskoczony szacunkiem, który mu okazali – jemu, zaledwie siedmioletniemu dziecku. Przez cały czas jego umysł wirował. _Ojciec powiedział, że jego zwolennicy są dla niego dużo prawdziwszą rodziną niż jego rodzice… a to oznacza, że dla mnie również są jak rodzina! _Gdy tylko doszedł do tej konkluzji, uśmiechnął się i skinął głową.

– Dla mnie także wujku Rodolphusie, ciociu Bellatrix i wujku Rabastanie. Ale ciociu Bellatrix, czy wszyscy w porządku? Wydajesz się zmęczo… eee… przepraszam… – nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że gdy tylko zauważył, jak bardzo była wyczerpana, zapytał ją o to – okazywanie swojej troski nowym krewnym wydało mu się właściwe. Ale już w środku swojej wypowiedzi zdał sobie sprawę, że wytknięcie jej zmęczenia nie było najmądrzejszą rzeczą, jaką mógł zrobić. Jego ojciec absolutnie nienawidził wszelkiego typu słabości. Harry spojrzał więc ze strachem w jego stronę, mając nadzieję, że Bellatrix nie zostanie za to ukarana - nienawidził, gdy inni byli karani z jego powodu.

Tego, że ojciec nie toleruje słabości nauczył się, gdy okazał jedną z nich. Kilka tygodni wcześniej, w przypływie użalania się nad sobą i złości, lamentując z powodu faktu, że James Potter porzucił go, zniszczył marmurowe popiersie Salazara Slytherna, przodka swojego ojca. Ojciec obdarzył go wtedy lodowatym spojrzeniem, po czym, w wybuchu białego światła, posłał w jego stronę zaklęcie żądlące, które sprawiło, że na przedramieniu Harry'ego pojawiła rozjarzona, czerwona pręga. Uderzenie było dość bolesne i Harry musiał przygryźć wargi, by powstrzymać krzyk. Następnie został zmuszony do klęczenia w kącie gabinetu przez godzinę. Po jej upływie kolana Harry'ego były posiniaczone i obolałe, a plecy bolały go od wyprostowanej pozycji, którą musiał utrzymywać. Ojciec wyjaśnił mu, że takie samoużalanie się jest nie do zaakceptowania i że będzie musiał lepiej nauczyć się panować nad swoimi emocjami. Jak dotąd był to jedyny raz, kiedy Czarny Pan ukarał Harry'ego.

Harry był więc zaskoczony, gdy Czarny Pan uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem.

– Rzeczywiście. Ale skoro wszystkie najważniejsze rzeczy zostały omówione, to Harry, bądź tak uprzejmy i zaprowadź naszych gości do pokojów gościnnych na trzecim piętrze: do dwunastego i trzynastego. Odejść.

Harry pamiętał o tym, by ponownie ukłonić się przed swoim ojcem, nim podekscytowany kiwnął na trio, by podążyło za nim.

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

Bellatrix szła za dzieckiem z umysłem pogrążonym w zamęcie. To był dla niej długi dzień. Najpierw jej Mroczny Znak zapłonął ogniście w sposób, którego nie czuła od lat, od czasów upadku Pana. Następnie, nim zdążyła odpowiednio uradować się z powodu powrotu Mistrza, Znaki jej męża i szwagra również zapłonęły. Pulsowanie oznaczało wezwanie. Bellatrix oraz pozostała dwójka nie marnowała czasu, tylko od razu aportowała się w stronę Czarnego Pana.

Kobieta wpatrywała się w zdumieniu w bramę, przed którą się aportowała. Prowadziła ona do czegoś przypominającego ogromną rezydencję. Gdy tylko skrzat domowy zaprowadził ich do gabinetu, Bellatrix, po prześlizgnięciu się oczami po wspaniałej postaci Mistrza, nie traciła czasu. Od razu padła na kolana i ucałowała skraj jego szaty, zachwycona sączącą się od niego mroczną mocą. Wnet to samo uczynili jej mąż oraz szwagier.

Bellatrix z zapartym tchem i szeroko otwartymi, wytrzeszczonymi oczami słuchała, jak Pan dzielił się z nimi historią swego upadku oraz powrotu. _Wiedziałam! Co za fuks! To wszystko wydarzyło się przez przypadek, przez poświęcenie tej szlamy. Przecież Pan nie mógłby zostać pokonany przez roczne dziecko! Nie ma mowy, żeby Pan kiedykolwiek został pokonany! _ekscytowała się w myślach.

Mimo wszystko Czarny Pan zwrócił swój gniew w ich stronę, ganiąc ich surowo za to, że nie przyłożyli się bardziej do poszukiwań i zachowywali jak zagubione kury, nie wnosząc nic w swoje poczynania. Bellatrix krzyczała, gdy została rzucona na nią klątwa Cruciatus. Palący ból, wspaniały ból, pozwolił jej _naprawdę_ poczuć powrót swojego Pana i Mistrza, bo nikt tak, jak on nie potrafił rzucać tej klątwy.

Po kilku sekundach, które dla Bellatrix były niczym lata, Czarny Pan zmienił temat. Powiedział im, że poczynił już plany na nadchodzącą wojnę. Plany, które zostaną wprowadzone w życie jeszcze przed ujawnieniem jego powrotu Magicznemu Światu.

– A jeden z tych planów, moi wierni towarzysze, obejmuje Harry'ego Jamesa Pottera. Jednak musi to pozostać pomiędzy nami, utrzymane w największej tajemnicy – przerwał na chwilę, uraczając ich złowrogim spojrzeniem, obiecującym straszliwą karę za nieusłuchanie rozkazu. Oczywiście, Bellatrix żarliwie i z całego serca przyrzekła posłuszeństwo oraz lojalność. Czarny Pan kontynuował: – Uczyniłem z chłopaka swojego dziedzica, w _dobrej wierze_. A to oznacza, że macie traktować go z szacunkiem i atencją, na jaką zasługuje. _Niech nie kusi was, by go skrzywdzić_ lub pozwolić na wyrządzenie mu jakiejkolwiek krzywdy. Zrozumiano?

Powiedzenie, że Bellatrix była zaszokowana, byłoby nieporozumieniem. Podczas wielu lat służby nigdy nie zakwestionowała żadnego z czynów swego Pana, ale tym razem niemalże to zrobiła. Na szczęście w jakiś sposób wiara w Mistrza powstrzymała ją przed tym i kobieta zdusiła wszystkie swoje wątpliwości. W końcu Czarny Pan był geniuszem i jeżeli powiedział, że to był właściwy kierunek działań, to ona mu wierzyła.

A jednak w głębi swego serca nadal chowała malutką urazę z powodu tego, że zwyczajny chłopak, ten Potterowski bachor, przewyższał ją w kwestii uczuć jakie żywił do niego Czarny Pan. Hipotetyczna pozycja chłopaka nie miała znaczenia. Bellatrix nie przywiązywała zbyt dużej wagi do tego typu rzeczy, ale do uczuć swojego Pana już tak. Jednakże wszystkie te uczucia zostały rozwiane, gdy chłopak, wątły i chudy, z przecudownymi zielonymi oczami, przybył do gabinetu i zwrócił się do niej najpierw z szacunkiem, a następnie z poufałością.

Ciocia Bellatrix… Po raz pierwszy ktoś ją tak nazwał… Jej instynkt macierzyński, który do tej pory zdawał się być martwy, obudził się z całą mocą i pasją do jakiej była zdolna. A troska, którą okazał, w połączeniu z oczywistą inteligencją, przysłużyła się tylko do zwiększenia jej przywiązania do chłopca.

Dlatego też Bellatrix pozwalała na to, by dziecko, umieściwszy swą maleńką dłoń w jej dłoni, prowadziło ją. Jej mąż oraz szwagier wymienili ze sobą otumanione spojrzenia. Bellatrix zignorowała je na rzecz dziecięcego szczebiotu.

– … jesteśmy tu tylko my; ja, ojciec i Nagini, więc cieszę się, że przybyliście. Czasami czuję się samotny, bo ojciec zazwyczaj jest zajęty swoją pracą… – gdy tylko nieustanne, bezmyślne trajkotanie dziecka zaczynało drażnić Bellatrix, chłopak zamilkł i spojrzał w górę, zawstydzony. – Przepraszam ciociu Bellatrix, nie chciałem zamęczyć cię moim paplaniem. Na pewno musisz być wyczerpana.

Bellatrix machnęła niedbale ręką.

– Nie myśl o tym chłopcze… paniczu… I proszę, nazywaj mnie Bella. – Brzmiało to dużo lepiej niż ciocia Bellatrix.

– Dobrze ciociu Bello. A ty możesz mówić do mnie Harry – zaćwierkało dziecko, z ogromnym uśmiechem oraz przesadną, dziecięcą wylewnością. Bellatrix spojrzała na nie podejrzliwie, zastanawiając się, czy czasem się z niej nie nabija.

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

Harry starał się przybrać szczery wyraz twarzy, gdy dokuczał protegowanej swojego ojca. Po bliższej obserwacji zauważył, że ciocia wydawała się czuć nieswojo w towarzystwie dzieci. Stąd też wzięło się jego dziecięce szczebiotanie oraz tak dziecinnie zachowanie, jak tylko możliwe. To było _takie zabawne_, poza tym Harry już dawno nie miał okazji pofolgować sobie w tej kwestii. Zauważył jednak, że jego dwaj wujkowie z trudem powstrzymują się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem i doszedł do wniosku, że chyba nie był tak subtelny, jak myślał.

\- Więc… – przerwał Rabastan. Pomimo, że cała ta sytuacja bardzo go bawiła, pomyślał, że mądrzej będzie ją zakończyć nim jego szwagierka uświadomi sobie, że chłopiec się nią bawi. Bella miała przerażający temperament, a gdy wpadała w gniew… – jak długo już tutaj przebywasz wraz z Czarnym Panem, paniczu?

– Od czasu moich siódmych urodzin, wujku Stanie. – Najwidoczniej dziecko było mistrzem w odpowiadaniu bez udzielania odpowiedzi, pomyślał Rabastan z rozbawieniem. Po pierwsze – nie wiedział, ile chłopiec ma lat – skąd więc mógł wiedzieć, kiedy ten obchodził urodziny?

– A więc szukaliście ojca odkąd zniknął, tak? – dziecko zadało kolejne pytanie, by odwrócić uwagę od wcześniejszego. _Zaiste, ktoś dobrze wyszkolił chłopaka_, wywnioskował Rabastan.

Bellatrix, nigdy nie nauczona sztuki subtelności, natychmiast odpowiedziała:

– Ależ oczywiście! Szukaliśmy niestrudzenie Czarnego Pana, od nocy, w której ta szlamowata suka po… – jeżeli chciała cokolwiek jeszcze powiedzieć, zostało to gwałtownie przerwane przez jej męża, szaleńczo potrząsającego głową oraz zdanie sobie sprawy, że właśnie obraziła biologiczną matkę dziedzica Czarnego Pana.

Dziecko delikatnie pokręciło głową, uśmiechając się leciutko.

– W porządku. To prawda, że moja matka była szlamą, więc nie winię cię za to. Ale mam nadzieję, że przy mnie powstrzymasz się przed używaniem innych, obrażających ją określeń. Ponieważ, pomimo jej wszystkich błędów, była matką, która poświęciła dla mnie swoje życie.

Bellatrix mogła tylko powoli przytakiwać, gdy przyszło jej zmierzyć się z nagłym, niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oczach dziedzica Czarnego Pana, który pojawił się pomimo spokoju i uprzejmości, w które przyobleczona była twarz dziecka.

– Oczywiście, paniczu – wymamrotał pośpiesznie Rodolphus. Najwidoczniej dziecko było kimś więcej niż zdawało się to na pierwszy rzut oka. Być może Rodolphus pomylił się w swojej początkowej ocenie i chłopiec rzeczywiście był godzien zostania mrocznym dziedzicem.

– Jestem pewien, że będziemy się ze sobą dobrze dogadywać ciociu Bello, wujku Stanie i wujku Rody. – Moment minął, a dziecko ponownie było jedynie małym chłopcem podekscytowanym niezapowiedzianymi odwiedzinami.

* * *

**Komentarz autorki:**

„**W tamtym okresie czasu Bella nie widziała się ze swoją siostrą Narcyzą – a więc nigdy nie słyszała Draco zwracającego się do niej per „ciociu Bello". Natomiast bliskość pomiędzy Bellą a Czarnym Panem jest spowodowana tym, że Czarny Pan osobiście ją uczył oraz skrywanym przez nią zauroczeniem. Ale nigdy nie byli kochankami. Czarny Pan w tej roli jakoś do mnie nie przemawia…**

**I tak, Harry w tym rozdziale zachowuje się trochę złośliwie – w końcu zmienił się pod trwającą już dwa i pół miesiąca kuratelą Voldemorta, z dala od maltretujących go Dursleyów. Chociaż oczywiście **_**próbuje okazywać**_** odpowiednie maniery i zachowanie."**

* * *

**Mój komentarz:**

**Nie wiem jak wam, ale mi podoba się to, że imię Harry'ego nadal pozostało w narracji – niby szczegół, ale dla mnie bardzo ważny. Dzięki temu cały czas pamiętam, że to jest opowieść o Harrym – co prawda w mrocznej, Riddle'owej odsłonie, ale nadal Harrym. **

**Co do samej jego postaci i zachowania, to zmiana będzie następować powoli, ale z każdym rozdziałem będzie stawać się coraz bardziej widoczna. Niewiele mylą się ci, którzy przyrównują go do młodocianej wersji Voldemorta, bo rzeczywiście Harry zacznie przypominać młodego Toma Riddle. Ale równocześnie zachowane zostaną najbardziej kanoniczne cechy Harry'ego. Jakie? Przekonacie się w następnych rozdziałach – obiecuję, że będzie to wybuchowa mieszkanka!**

**Mam nadzieję, że pojawienie się Belli i pozostałych Lestrange'ów was nie zawiodło. Ja osobiście jestem zachwycona postacią Belli, która co prawda pozostaje ześwirowaną na punkcie Czarnego Pana wariatką, ale zyskuje także głębię i zdolność do w miarę racjonalnego myślenia, albo przynajmniej myślenia o czymś innym, niż zabijanie mugoli i rzucanie Cruciatusów na wszystko, co się rusza. **

**Dziękuję za wasze komentarze, wspierające mnie i moje tłumaczenie. Miło się je czyta, nawet jak wytykacie mi w nich błędy (któż ich nie popełnia? Ale Szmaragdowy Kocie twoje rady okazały się bezcenne ;) ). Co do samego tłumaczenia nie bójcie nic, nie porzucę go i będę aktualizować je regularnie, każdej czwartkowo/piątkowej nocy. A jeżeli czas pozwoli (czytaj: gdy minie styczeń i moi uczniowie znowu będą mieć ferie, a ja krótki urlop od ich matur, egzaminów i sprawdzianów… ;) ) i uwinę się z tłumaczeniem szybciej niż pierwotnie planuję, to może nawet od czasu do czasu nowe rozdziały pojawią się trochę wcześniej (tak mniej więcej od X ich objętość się podwaja, więc czas potrzebny na ich tłumaczenie rośnie wprost proporcjonalnie…).**

**Ps. Mam nadzieję, że wśród osób czytających „Mrocznego…" są takie, które z niecierpliwością czekają na kolejne rozdziały. Świadomość tego motywuje lepiej niż dziesiątki komentarzy… ;)**

**Ps. 2: Byłabym zapomniała… Tytuł kolejnego rozdziału: Ponowne zjednoczenie. Zgadnijcie kto z kim się będzie jednoczył… ;)**


	7. VII: Ponowne zjednoczenie

**Rozdział VII Ponowne zjednoczenie**

* * *

– Cukierka! Chcę cukierka! – wrzasnął sześcioletni Martin Potter w stronę swojej macochy. Samanta Potter wydała z siebie długie, cierpiętnicze westchnięcie.

– Marty, przecież przed chwilą wyjaśniłam ci, że nie dostaniesz słodyczy, dopóki nie zjesz wszystkiego – spojrzała w dół na bałagan, w który chłopak przemienił swój obiad. Czy ona naprawdę oczekiwała, że Martin to zje? – A gdyby tak… – wymamrotała, klaszcząc równocześnie dwukrotnie dłońmi.

Domowy skrzat, który właśnie się pojawił, skłonił się głęboko.

– Pinky jest gotowy by służyć – zakwiczał.

– Pinky, przynieść paniczowi nowe pół porcji obiadu – rozkazała Samanta. – I Halloweenowe słodycze – dodała, mięknąc pod błagalnym, szczenięcym wzrokiem, któremu nigdy nie była w stanie się oprzeć. _Naprawdę, takie spojrzenia powinny zostać zakazane_, pomyślała z rozbawieniem. Za każdym razem, gdy próbowała być stanowcza, wystarczyło jedno tego typu spojrzenie i miękła. A ponieważ James był zajęty pracą, w pobliżu nie było nikogo, kto mógłby krytykować jej metody wychowawcze...

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

Halloween. A w jego wigilię – Samhain. Kilka dni wcześniej Czarny Pan zapoznał Harry'ego z tradycjami związanymi z obchodami czarodziejskiego Halloween – dnia przypominającego o śmierci. A także zapowiadającego ciemność. Odpowiedniej nocy, by Harry mógł opłakiwać śmierć swojej matki – chociaż nie miał na to zbyt wielkiej ochoty. I idealnej okazji do ponownego zebrania śmierciożerców.

Harry domyślił się, że jego ojciec dzisiejszej nocy miał zamiar wezwać z powrotem tylko niektórych z należących do Wewnętrznego Kręgu śmierciożerców. Kilku już mieszkało w rezydencji; Bellatrix, Rabastan i Rodolphus Lestrange'owie oraz Bartemius Crouch Junior. Ten ostatni, młody, dwudziestoparoletni mężczyzna z jasno-brązowymi włosami o przystojnej twarzy, przybył do rezydencji zaledwie kilka dni temu; osłabiony, otumaniony i na wpół przytomny. Rabastan wyjaśnił później Harry'emu, że stan Bartemiusa Jr. był spowodowany zbyt długim przebywaniem pod klątwą Imeprius, rzuconą na niego przez własnego ojca.

Harry, wstrząśnięty do głębi, zastanawiał się, co za ojciec mógł tak okrutnie potraktować własnego syna. A potem zdał sobie sprawę, że jego biologiczny ojciec, James Potter, nie był o wiele lepszy. Tak więc Harry w chwili, w której usłyszał tę historię, poczuł pokrewieństwo z Bartemiusem Jr., który, po odzyskaniu pełnej sprawności, nalegał, by nazywał go Bartym.

– Jesteś synem mojego Pana – zachrypiał Barty zgrzytliwym głosem – więc zwracaj się do mnie tak jak on: Barty.

Harry się zgodził, a Barty w podziękowaniu zaszczycił go bladym uśmiechem, który zastąpił wcześniejszy, ponury wyraz twarzy. To także dzięki Barty'emu Harry obecnie znajdował się tam, gdzie się znajdował: w sekretnym przejściu prowadzącym do pomieszczenia nazywanego przez chłopaka Salą Tronową. Gdy tylko Barty opowiedział mu o ukrytym korytarzu, Harry wiedział, że wykorzysta go do szpiegowania przebiegu spotkania, organizowanego dzisiejszej nocy przez ojca.

Spoglądając przez szczelinę w ścianie, z grubsza przypominającą swoim kształtem oraz rozmiarem cegłę, Harry miał całkiem dobry widok na pomieszczenie. W oddali, po jego prawej stronie, znajdowało się podwyższenie, na którym stał wykuty w marmurze tron z wysokim oparciem. Podłoga wyłożona była ciemnym, niemalże czarnym parkietem, ściany natomiast pokrywała dostojna, staromodna tapeta utrzymana w ciemnozielonej i czarnej tonacji. Wykonane z czarnych kryształów żyrandole zwisały z sufitu, a na ścianach wisiało kilka gobelinów pogrążonych w mrocznych cieniach. Atmosfera panująca w sali była uroczysta, majestatyczna i mroczna.

Jego ojciec już w niej przebywał. Siedział na tronie, wygodnie rozpostarty. Tuż przed nim, w niepełnym półokręgu, klęczeli dwaj wujkowie Harry'ego, ciocia i Barty. Wszyscy mieli na sobie stroje śmierciożerców: czarne szaty z kapturami i białe maski. Nagle ogromne, dębowe drzwi prowadzące do sali, otworzyły się cicho i dwie, podobnie ubrane postacie, wkroczyły do środka. Harry przyglądał się im z ciekawością, zastanawiając się kim są. Jedna z nich była nieznacznie wyższa od drugiej, a ta z kolei większa i bardziej umięśniona. Ale poza tym, nie był w stanie nic więcej o nich powiedzieć.

Obie postacie uklękły, gdy znalazły się w odległości kilku stóp od Czarnego Pana. Następnie przeczołgały się w jego kierunku i ucałowały rąbek szaty, mrucząc przy tym coś w stylu „mój panie" i „mistrzu". Chociaż Harry nie słyszał dokładnie wypowiadanych słów, miał dość dobre pojęcie o tym, co zostało powiedziane. Wiele razy widział i słyszał ciocię Bellę, i pozostałych, zachowujących się w ten sam sposób. Harry zastanawiał się, czy będzie musiał robić to samo, gdy już nastaną czasy, w których zyska możliwość uczestnictwa spotkaniach organizowanych przez ojca. Wydawało mu się to dość poniżające, ale równocześnie uświadomił sobie, że jeżeli szata, którą ucałuje, będzie należeć do jego ojca, nie będzie miał nic przeciwko temu. _W końcu_, uzasadniał sobie Harry, _będzie to oznaka szacunku wobec najpotężniejszego i najgenialniejszego żyjącego czarodzieja_.

– _Morsmorde_. Powstańcie, moi przyjaciele – powiedział leniwie Czarny Pan, rzucając Mroczny Znak. Tuż pod sufitem pojawił się mglisty zarys czaszki z wężem wysuwającym się z otwartych ust. Harry, widząc, jak szóstka śmierciożerców powstaje z wdziękiem, zastanawiał się, jakim cudem byli w stanie to zrobić; z pewnością kolana musiały ich boleć od tak długiego klęczenia na drewnianym parkiecie. – Lucjussszu, Evanie, witam sss powrotem – wysyczał Czarny Pan. Harry zadrżał słysząc słowa swojego ojca. Gdy zabarwiał je ten delikatny syk charakterystyczny dla wężomowy, oznaczało to, że Czarny Pan był szczególnie rozłoszczony. A widząc, jak dwójka nowych śmierciożerców nieznacznie sztywnieje, wywnioskował, że oni również byli świadomi tego związku.

Lucjusz Malfoy i Evan Rosier. Harry słyszał o nich od wujka Rody'ego. Podobno Lucjusz był wytrawnym politykiem i głową bardzo majętnego rodu Malfoyów, a także urodzonym pojedynkowiczem, podczas gdy Evan, utrzymując dość bliskie, choć oficjalne, stosunki z przywódcami wielu mrocznych stworzeń, był szczególnie utalentowanym negocjatorem oraz wprawnym śledczym. Nie było więc wątpliwości, że oboje należeli do wnętrza Wewnętrznego Kręgu, miejsca, w którym członkowstwo było zarezerwowane wyłącznie dla najbardziej użytecznych, utalentowanych i lojalnych zwolenników Czarnego Pana. Tak przynajmniej twierdził wujek Rody.

Harry zastanawiał się jednak nad ich lojalnością – wiedział, że ani jeden z nich nie wykonał żadnych ruchów mogących pomóc w odnalezieniu Czarnego Pana po jego upadku. Najwidoczniej Czarny Pan rozmyślał o tym samym, ponieważ kontynuował lodowatym głosem:

– Tak, witajcie z powrotem u mego boku, witajcie… sześć długich lat… już sześć lat minęło, odkąd widzieliśmy się po raz ostatni. A jednak odpowiedzieliście na moje wezwanie, jakby to było wczoraj.. A więc nadal jednoczy nas Mroczy Znak. Lecz… czy naprawdę jednoczy? – żaden z nich nie odważył się odpowiedzieć, nawet wtedy, gdy pytanie zostało skierowane wprost w ich stronę. Voldemort kontynuował z szyderstwem w głosie – Jednoczy, prawda? Tak się zastanawiam… czym aż tak bardzo byli zajęci moi lojalni zwolennicy w ciągu tych sześciu lat, że nie mieli czasu, by podjąć choćby jedną próbę odnalezienia mnie… hmm… Lucjuszu? Evanie?

Harry wzdrygnął się słysząc groźbę w głosie swego ojca. Gdyby był na miejscu tych dwóch śmierciożerców, nie wiedziałby co odpowiedzieć. Jednakże wyższy z nich, najwidoczniej bardziej wprawiony w radzeniu sobie z podszytymi groźbą pytaniami, szybko odparł:

– Panie mój, trwałem w ustawicznej gotowości. Gdybyś tylko dał jakiś znak, gdyby dotarła do mnie choćby pogłoska o miejscu twego pobytu, natychmiast znalazłbym się u twego boku, nic nie mogłoby mnie powstrzymać.

– A jednak uciekłeś na widok Mrocznego Znaku, który Bella wystrzeliła w niebo zeszłego lata podczas Mistrzostw Świata w Quidditchu. – Czarny Pan, podczas przemowy wyższego z czarodziei, powstał ze swojego tronu i teraz górował nad mężczyzną z majestatycznym płomieniem mrocznej chwały.

– Panie… ja…

– _Crucio_… – wysyczał Czarny Pan, wskazując różdżką w wyższego z śmierciożerców, który niemal natychmiast upadł w drgawkach na podłogę. Po kilku sekundach, gdy każdy kolejny spazm musiał być czystą agonią, mężczyzna w końcu poddał się i zaczął krzyczeć.

Harry skrzywił się. Podczas gdy kliniczną, bezstronną częścią swego mózgu podziwiał silny efekt wywołany klątwą i od niechcenia zastanawiał się, czy byłby w stanie się jej nauczyć, jego emocjonalną połowę rozszarpywał strach. Czy to _to_ jego ojciec miał na myśli wspominając o karach cielesnych? Czy Czarny Pan rzuciłby na niego to zaklęcie? To był pierwszy raz, kiedy Harry mógł zobaczyć Czarnego Pana w pełni jego chwały, i mógł tylko drżeć, czując moc, którą ociekał mężczyzna.

Ale równocześnie nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że uważał, iż wyższy śmierciożerca zasłużył na swoją karę: w końcu nie okazał całkowitej lojalności w stosunku do Czarnego Pana. A to doprowadziło Harry'ego do konkluzji, że jeśli kiedykolwiek ojciec zdecyduje, by rzucić na niego tę klątwę, to Harry będzie w pełni na nią zasługiwać. Mógł więc z tym żyć. Widok skręcającego się z bólu mężczyzny wyzwolił także w Harrym jego mroczną cząstkę i chłopak zaczął zastanawiać się, czy byłby w stanie tak przypochlebić się ojcu, by ten zrobił to samo wujowi Vernonowi… Albo przynajmniej nauczył Harry'ego tego zaklęcia, po to, by chłopak sam mógł rzucić je na swojego wuja.

Czarny Pan po kilku chwilach uwolnił mężczyznę spod działania klątwy.

– Powstań Lucjuszu… W przyszłości oczekuję od ciebie wierniejszej służby...

Choć Malfoy miał problemy z utrzymaniem się w pionie, to jednak był w stanie głęboko się ukłonić i wysapać:

– Tak Panie… Dziękuję ci, że jesteś tak miłosierny…

Czarny Pan zignorował go, zwracając całą swoją uwagę na Rosiera.

– Evan Rosier… Czy masz coś do powiedzenia?

– Byłem słaby mój Panie… – odpowiedział spokojnie, pochylając głowę. – Wątpiłem… Bałem się… – Harry mógł jedynie podziwiać odwagę mężczyzny bo przyznawanie się przed Czarnym Panem do słabości było jak igranie ze śmiercią. Każdy, z kim o tym rozmawiał, zgadzał się z nim w tej kwestii. Nawet ciocia Bella i Barty, którzy zazwyczaj mieli odrębne zdanie... – W moim podszytym tchórzostwem strachu uciekłem do Francji, a tam po wielu przepychankach udało mi się zdobyć pozycję w Ministerstwie oraz zyskać grono sojuszników… Ale jeśli tylko dotarłaby do moich uszu choćby najmniejsza pogłoska o miejscu twego pobytu, mój Panie, natychmiast bym do ciebie powrócił. – _Ach! _Harry właśnie zrozumiał, dlaczego mężczyzna był uważany za mistrza negocjacji. Czarny Pan nienawidził słabości, ale jeszcze bardziej nienawidził braku szczerości. Rosier przyznał się do swego błędu, do tego, że był słaby, ale równocześnie podkreślił wartość, jaką mógł stanowić dla Czarnego Pana.

Pewien, że to wystarczy, Czarny Pan tylko przez chwilę trzymał Rosiera pod działaniem klątwy Cruciatus, nim przeszedł do kolejnej kwestii.

– Wszyscy znacie Ssseverusa Sssnape'a… – śmierciożercy zadygotali słysząc syk w głosie Czarnego Pana. – Nie został wezwany, a wy nie poinformujecie go o moim powrocie ani nawet nie wspomnicie o takiej możliwości. – Po pełnych zgody pomrukach Śmierciożerców, Czarny Pan poruszył następny temat.

Harry odpłynął, przysłuchując się, jak Czarny Pan dyskutuje ze śmierciożercami o swych planach. A raczej wydaje rozkazy i tłumaczy kryjące się za nimi motywy, a śmierciożercy posłusznie się z nim zgadzają. Harry niejasno usłyszał, jak jego ojciec poleca Malfoyowi użyć swoich kontaktów w Ministerstwie, by oczyścić nazwiska Barty'ego i Rosiera. Rozkazał mu także rozszerzać tam swoje wpływy, podczas gdy Rosier miał zajmować się cichym i dyskretnym rozsiewaniem nasion pod grunt późniejszej rekrutacji wśród czarodziejskiego społeczeństwa. Barty miał nadzorować ruchy swojego ojca, utrzymywanego pod działaniem Imperiusa, Lestrange'owie zająć się cichym, ponownym pozyskaniem Dementorów, strażników Azkabanu, a wujek Rabastan znaleźć sposób na subtelne wpływanie na Proroka Codziennego…

Harry ponownie zaczął zwracać uwagę na to, co się dzieje, gdy pośrodku Sali Tronowej pojawiła się skrępowana sznurami postać.

– … sześć długich lat… powinniśmy chwilkę się zabawić, nim ponownie zabierzemy się do pracy – okrutna nuta radości zadźwięczała w głosie Czarnego Pana. – Ten oto mugol – zadrwił – zdecydował się zapuścić do opuszczonej posiadłości, by spróbować swego szczęścia i ukraść cokolwiek, co wpadłoby mu w ręce… Nie wierzył w plotki o tym, że rezydencja jest nawiedzona… Oczywiście chroniące ją zaklęcia natychmiast wrzuciły go do lochów. Nie wierzy w magię… więc myślę, że ukazanie mu głębi jego pomyłki może być bardzo zabawne – lodowaty śmiech wydobył się z gardła Czarnego Pana, gdy ten ruchem swojej różdżki sprawił, że liny oplatające mężczyznę zniknęły. Niemalże natychmiast wycelował w niego następnym zaklęciem.

Strumień purpurowego światła poleciał w stronę mężczyzny, a ze wszystkich otworów na jego głowie; oczu, uszu i ust, wytrysnęła krew.

– Dołączcie do mnie moi wierni towarzysze… Pokażmy wspólnie temu mugolowi, jaką rozkosz może dawać magia.

Harry poczuł delikatne ukłucie żalu w stosunku do mugola, wywołane przeraźliwym krzykiem przeszywający go na wylot, które wkrótce zostało zastąpione fascynacją, gdy tylko śmierciożercy postąpili krok do przodu i przyłączyli do zabawy.

– _Silento_ – Barty posłał w stronę mężczyzny kolejne zaklęcie, niewątpliwie zirytowany jego krzykami. Harry dostrzegł, jak Ciocia Bella rzuciła Barty'emu groźne spojrzenie, nim sekundę później odwróciła się w stronę włamywacza.

– _Crucio_ – zaśpiewała słodko, sprawiając, że czerwony promień uderzył w mugola, a ten zaczął się wić i trząść w bolesnej agonii. Cichej, bolesnej agonii. Następnie Malfoy zbliżył się i wykonał zaciekły, tnący ruch różdżką. Natychmiast głębokie cięcie, wyglądające jak rana po mieczu, pojawiło się na torsie mężczyzny. Harry chłonął chciwie scenę rozgrywającą się przed jego oczami; mugol drgnął konwulsyjne i zadrapał paznokciami o drewnianą podłogę.

Harry przyglądał się w ciszy, jak śmierciożercy bawią się nieszczęsnym mężczyzną. Kiedy w końcu skończyli, to, co z niego zostało w ogóle nie przypominało ludzkiego ciała. Czarny Pan zakończył jego życie krótkim _Avada Kedavra_. Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się na widok jasnego, zielonego światła wystrzelonego z różdżki jego ojca. Jeden błysk - i mężczyzna był martwy. Harry zadrżał, wciągając powietrze. Czy to właśnie w taki sposób ojciec próbował go zabić, gdy miał zaledwie piętnaście miesięcy? Harry poczuł zimny dreszcz wędrujący po kręgosłupie. Ale nie, ojciec nie będzie już więcej próbować tego zrobić, prawda? Przecież mu to obiecał. Pomimo adrenaliny krążącej w żyłach, Harry zmusił się do zachowania spokoju.

Widział, jak ojciec poleca Rosierowi pozbyć się ciała i odprawia wszystkich swoich śmierciożerów, polecając zostać tylko jednemu z nich.

– Barty, nie odchodź.

Zastanawiając się, czego ojciec może chcieć od Barty'ego, Harry patrzył, jak mężczyzna zatrzymuje się i posłusznie czeka, aż wszyscy pozostali śmierciożercy opuszczą salę. Gdy zostali sami, Czarny Pan spojrzał wprost w kąt, w którym ukrywał się Harry.

– **Otwórz się** – wysyczał w wężomowie.

Fragment ściany, za którą chował się Harry, uchylił się cicho na zewnątrz. Harry przełknął ślinę. Jego obecność została odkryta.

– Chodź tutaj, Harry – rozkazał Czarny Pan neutralnym tonem.

Zbierając w sobie całą odziedziczoną po gryfońskich rodzicach odwagę, Harry potulnie podszedł do Czarnego Pana i zatrzymał tuż przed nim.

– Dobry wieczór, ojcze – przywitał się ostrożnie, po czym skulił głowę.

– Co mówiłem ci o dzisssiejszej nocy, Harry? – zapytał jego ojciec, podszytym groźbą, syczącym głosem.

Harry delikatnie się skrzywił.

– Miałem zostać w swoim pokoju… ponieważ nie chciałeś, by pan Malfoy i pan Rosier dowiedzieli się o moim istnieniu. –zawiesił głowę, zdając sobie sprawę, że swoją dziecięcą impulsywność mógł pokrzyżować plany ojca. – Przepraszam, ojcze – wymamrotał z poczuciem winy w stronę podłogi. Usłyszał, jak Czarny Pan parsknął w odpowiedzi.

– A skąd dowiedziałeś się o tym konkretnym korytarzu, synu?

Harry zamknął oczy słysząc to pytanie. _O nie…_ Co powinien teraz zrobić? Nie chciał wpakować Barty'ego w kłopoty, ale nie chciał także okłamywać swojego ojca; człowieka który traktował go tak dobrze, odkąd odnalazł go trzy miesiące temu.

– Ja… Ja nie chcę powiedzieć, ojcze – to chyba była najlepsza odpowiedź jaką mógł w tej sytuacji wymyślić.

Chłopiec oczekiwał, że jego ojciec będzie wściekły, a on będzie kolejną wijąca się po podłodze osobą, po tym, jak z różdżki ponownie wystrzeli czerwone światło. Jednakże Czarny Pan tylko pokręcił delikatnie głową.

– Rozumiem, że nie chcesz, by twój wspólnik wpadł w kłopoty? To bardzo szlachetne podejście… Pozwolisz więc, że zapytam go osobiście. Barty, dlaczego zdradziłeś mojemu synowi informację o sekretnym przejściu?

Harry zamrugał, gdy jego ojciec zwrócił się w stronę Barty'ego. _Wiedział cały czas… ale jak_?

Harry nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Otrzymał za to bardzo interesujący widok Bartemiusa Croucha Jr. rumieniącego się i wiercącego jak niegrzeczny uczniak.

– Nie odpowiesz? Więc może ja odpowiem za ciebie, co Barty? Jesteś, pomimo tego, jak bardzo próbujesz przekonać samego siebie, że wcale tak nie jest, zazdrosny o Harry'ego. Zazdrosny o niego jako mojego syna i dziedzica. Więc wymyśliłeś sobie, że wpakujesz go w kłopoty. Jakieś nieszkodliwe tarapaty, powiedziałeś sobie. Ale gdzie przebiega linia pomiędzy tym, co jest szkodliwe, a tym, co nie jest? Wkrótce twoje akcje by eskalowały… i w końcu, ostatecznie, **przekroczyłbyś granicę**.

Wydawało się, że cała krew odpłynęła z twarzy Barty'ego, gdy ten słuchał słów Czarnego Pana. Harry patrzył z zażenowaniem, jak Barty natychmiast pada na kolana.

– Szczerze przepraszam, Panie… Proszę, wybacz mi… – wyszeptał chrapliwie.

– _Crucio!_ – fuknął Czarny Pan. Zaśmiał się okrutnie nad szarpanym drgawkami mężczyzną. – Barty, Barty, Barty… Powinieneś wiedzieć, że ja nie przebaczam ani nie zapominam. – Utrzymywał klątwę przez około dziesięć sekund nim w końcu ją odwołał i pozwolił Barty'emu ponownie wyprostować się w klęczącej pozycji.

– Ojcze – Harry uklęknął i skierował swoje błagalne spojrzenie na Czarnego Pana. – Proszę, bądź łaskawy. To nie była całkowicie wina Barty'ego – to ja zdecydowałem się skorzystać z sekretnego korytarza. I jestem pewien, że Barty zrozumiał twoją lekcję. Proszę…

Czarny Pan przyglądał się swemu dziedzicowi spod zmrużonych oczu.

– No cóż, Harry… – odparł po chwili namysłu – skoro tak ładnie o to prosisz… Barty pozostaniesz w tej pozycji oraz w tym samym miejscu do świtu, a ty Harry… będziesz mu towarzyszyć. Uznajcie to za swoją karę – po tych słowach Czarny Pan odwrócił się i wyszedł z pokoju, a szaty falowały z gracją w ślad za jego ruchami.

Kilka lat później, wspominając ten incydent, Harry zastanawiał się, czy Czarny Pan specjalnie wybrał taką karę i czy był świadomy konsekwencji, jakie ze sobą przyniesie. Po kilku pełnych niezręcznej ciszy chwilach, Harry i Barty spędzili noc na szczerej rozmowie. Gdy nastał świt, Barty pozbył się swojej nieuzasadnionej zazdrości, a Harry zyskał absolutną lojalność jednego ze śmierciożerców ojca.

* * *

**Komentarz autorki:**

„**Przyznaję się, ukradłam kilka linijek wprost z powieści – będziecie w stanie je zauważyć? –| szeroki uśmiech |– **

**Miłego oglądania, jak Harry, swoim młodym, chociaż nad wiek dojrzałym umysłem siedmiolatka, próbuje ogarnąć kilka problematycznych kwestii.**

**(…)**

**No dobrze… zdaję sobie sprawę, że niektórych z was może niepokoić sadyzm Voldemorta, ale cóż, w końcu jest Czarnym Panem. Nie wyobrażam sobie, by nagle miał się stać pluszakowaty i milusieńki… Ale nie bójcie nic, nie będzie zbyt szorstki wobec Harry'ego.**

**Mój Harry jest trochę emocjonalnie oziębłym dzieckiem – jest to pozostałość po przemocy, którą doświadczał z rąk Dursleyów. Ale nadal ma tą swoją wrodzoną zdolność do opiekowania się tymi, których uważa za swoją rodzinę i przyjaciół… i chyba rozwija się w nim coś w rodzaju kultu Voldemorta. –| znaczące chrząknięcie |– "**

* * *

**Mój komentarz:**

**Ja też pozwoliłam sobie pożyczyć, za autorką, kilka linijek z oryginalnego tłumaczenia wg. pana Polkowskiego. Wyłapaliście je? ;)**

**Zauważyliście tę klamrową kompozycję rozdziału? Otwarcie i zamknięcie sceną błagającego o coś dziecka – niby Harry i Martin są braćmi, ale zachowują się w zupełnie odmienny sposób. I jedyne co ich łączy to to ich błagalne spojrzenie – któremu ani Samanta, ani Voldemort nie są w stanie się oprzeć ;) I właśnie przez takie drobiazgi uwielbiam to opowiadanie. Wiem, wiem, nie powinnam się nim tak zachwycać, ale nie zachwycam się tłumaczeniem, a treścią, więc czuję się usprawiedliwiona ;).**

**Musicie wiedzieć, że to jest jeden z moich ulubionych rozdziałów. Czarny Pan zachowuje się w nim jak przystało na Czarnego Pana – rzuca Cruciatusami na prawo i lewo, torturuje mugola i zabija go bez wyrzutów sumienia, a przy tym nadal jest na tyle przebiegły, by knuć mroczne i złowieszcze plany. Czyli idealny zły bohater… A gdy Harry w końcu pójdzie w jego ślady… To będzie piękne… –|rozmarzone spojrzenie|– **

**Jak zawsze dziękuje za komentarze – szczególnie tym niezarejestrowanym osobom, którym nie mogę odpisać w prywatnych wiadomościach – cieszę się, że opowiadanie wam się podoba, że tłumaczenie odpowiada, a czytanie go sprawia przyjemność. Przy okazji odpozdrawiam koleżankę po fachu (Leathan ;) ). I życzę pozaliczania egzaminów wszystkim tym, którzy zmagają się właśnie z sesją ;). Nie, wcale nie chcę odrywać was od nauki wcześniejszym opublikowaniem rozdziału (miejcie małą niespodziankę z okazji tego, że właśnie skończyłam tłumaczyć kolejny ;) ).**

**Ps. A już w piątek – Lekcje.**


	8. VIII: Lekcje

**Rozdział VIII Lekcje**

* * *

Kilka dni po ósmych urodzinach Harry'ego, ojciec poinformował go, że wzrost jego magicznego rdzenia ustabilizował się na tyle, by mógł rozpocząć praktyczne lekcje magii. Harry był przeszczęśliwy. Do tej pory obejmowały one głównie teoretyczne przedmioty; Historię Magii nauczaną przez wujka Stana (który jakimś cudem potrafił sprawić, że te zajęcia były niesamowicie interesujące), Magiczne Runy objaśniane mu osobiście przez Czarnego Pana w poniedziałkowe i piątkowe noce (nikt nie mógł przewyższyć jego mistrzowskiego opanowania tej starożytnej sztuki) oraz Arytmetykę, wykładaną przez wujka Rody'ego w środowe popołudnia. I o ile Harry uwielbiał dwa pierwsze przedmioty, o tyle tym dwóm godzinom spędzanym z wujkiem Rodym i Arytmetyką przypiął łatkę najnudniejszych dwóch godzin w całym tygodniu.

A teraz Harry w końcu będzie mógł zacząć czarować, naprawdę czarować! Aby nie przeciążać jego ciągle rosnącego rdzenia i uniknąć magicznego wyczerpania, swoją naukę miał rozpocząć od dwugodzinnych lekcji Zaklęć, odbywających się w każdą czwartkową noc, prowadzonych przez Lucjusza Malfoya. A jeżeli jego magia nie będzie wykazywać żadnych oznak niestabilności, ciocia Bella zapozna go z podstawami Czarnej Magii. Voldemort ufał bowiem, że jego protegowana przekaże Harry'emu tylko elementarne kwestie związane z tym przedmiotem. Ewentualnie, jak powiedział Harry'emu Czarny Pan, będzie mógł także zacząć lekcje Transmutacji, ale to będzie już wszystko, czego będzie uczony przez rozpoczęciem swojej formalnej edukacji.

Nim Harry stawił się na swoją pierwszą lekcję, Czarny Pan, skrywający się wraz z nim pod potężnym _glamour_, zabrał go na Ulicę Pokątną, by mógł nabyć tam różdżkę. Ollivander, wytwórca różdżek, wpatrywał się dość długo w jego ojca, nim w rwetesie i bieganinie zaczął pomagać Harry'emu w wybraniu jednej. Po pół godzinie Harry w końcu znalazł swoją: wykonaną z ostrokrzewu, długą na jedenaście cali, z piórem feniksa w rdzeniu i, według Ollivandera, posiadającą bliźniaczkę w postaci różdżki używanej przez Czarnego Pana.

– Zaiste… niezmiernie ciekawe… Bo widzi pan, różdżka sama sobie wybiera czarodzieja… Myślę, że możemy się po panu spodziewać wielkich rzeczy, panie Potter… Ostatecznie Czarny Pan dokonywał wielkich rzeczy… strasznych, to prawda, ale wielkich…

Harry z trudem stłumił parsknięcie, gdy zobaczył wyraz twarzy swojego ojca, który walczył właśnie z przemożną chęcią sprawienia, by Ollivender na własnej skórze poczuł te wielkie, ale straszne rzeczy, o których wspominał. Ostatecznie jednak chęć zachowania dyskrecji wygrała.

Po kilku pierwszych lekcjach Zaklęć okazało się, że nie wpływają one negatywnie na wzrost magicznego rdzenia Harry'ego. I choć cieszył się z samych zajęć, to nie był pewien co myśleć o prowadzących je nauczycielu…

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

Gdy tylko Lucjusz Malfoy wkroczył do pokoju, jego uwagę przykuł widok czarnowłosego chłopca siedzącego nieruchomo za biurkiem. Szmaragdowe, dziecięce oczy świeciły w blasku magicznych lamp, dryfujących w równych odstępach pod sufitem, a na ustach błąkał się półuśmieszek. O tak, Harrison Maximus Riddle okazał się niezwykłym dzieckiem. Lucjusz Malfoy przekonał się o tym już po kilku wspólnych lekcjach. Podczas gdy większość dzieci w jego wieku wierciłaby się i kręciła na wszystkie możliwe strony, mroczny dziedzic pozostawał absolutnie spokojny, a niesamowita intensywność jego spojrzenia mogłaby onieśmielić co bardziej tchórzliwych. Lucjusz jednak mógł się poszczycić nienagannymi manierami odznaczającymi każdego czystokrwistego potomka Rodu Malfoyów.

– Dobry wieczór, paniczu – Lucjusz pochylił się w delikatnym ukłonie, zawierającym odpowiednią dozę szacunku przynależną dziedzicowi jego Pana.

Chłopiec w odpowiedzi skinął z powagą, a następnie oznajmi swoim wysokim, dziecięcym głosikiem:

– Proszę zaczynać, panie Malfoy.

Gdyby to było jakiekolwiek inne dziecko, Lucjuszowi z trudem przyszłoby ukrycie uśmiechu w odpowiedzi na tak arogancki ton. Ale ponieważ głos należał do mrocznego dziedzica, to jego rozkazujące brzmienie wydawało się Lucjuszowi czymś naturalnym.

– Oczywiście, paniczu. Dzisiaj będziemy kontynuować podstawy Zaklęć, ale rozpoczniemy także naukę Transmutacji. – Widząc zadziwiające tempo, w jakim mały książę dokonywał postępów w Zaklęciach, Lucjusz postanowił przemycić w swoich lekcjach trochę wiedzy z Transmutacji. Gdy Czarny Pan rozkazał Lucjuszowi uczyć swojego dziedzica magicznych sztuk, mężczyzna pogodził się z tym, że czeka go wiele boleśnie długich godzin przepełnionych porażkami. Dziedzic, czy nie, dziecko miało zaledwie osiem lat! Magiczne dzieci były wysyłane do szkół w wieku jedenastu lat nie bez powodu: dopiero wtedy większość z nich zyskiwała wystarczająco duży magiczny potencjał, by móc rozpocząć naukę. Dlatego też postanowił zacząć od Zaklęć, łatwiejszego i bardziej interesującego przedmiotu, w którym było zdecydowanie mniej teorii niż w innych. Jednak już po trzech pierwszych lekcjach zmienił swoje podejście. Poprawne rzucenie zaklęcia lewitującego już za trzecią próbą było niesamowitym wyczynem, szczególnie dla tak młodego dziecka. Doprawdy, brak wyzwań rzucanych temu upiornemu, dojrzałemu ponad wiek, dziecięcemu umysłowi byłby prawdziwym marnotrawstwem!

Widząc, jak mały, radosny uśmiech rozjaśnia oczy chłopca, Lucjusz utwierdził się w swojej decyzji. Pędził przez Zaklęcia szybciej niż zazwyczaj, wiedząc, że chłopak i tak będzie w stanie za nim nadążyć. W chwili, gdy jego uczeń rzucił poprawnie Chłoszczyść i Alohomorę, Lucjusz był niezmiernie zadowolony i jeszcze bardziej pewien swojej decyzji.

– Bardzo dobrze, paniczu. Opanowałeś dwa podstawowe czary w zaledwie godzinę. Uważam, że jesteś gotów na to, by przejść do następnego przedmiotu? – Lucjusz starał się, by wypowiedziane przez niego zdanie zabrzmiało jak pytanie. I chociaż to on był nauczycielem, nie ulegało wątpliwości, że to młody dziedzic tutaj rządził. W końcu to on dzierżył całą władzę: wystarczyło, że szepnąłby słówko Czarnemu Panu, a Lucjusz wiłby się z bólu. Czarny Pan wyrażał się całkowicie jasno, gdy mówił, że Lucjusz ma cały czas traktować Harrisona z najwyższym szacunkiem.

– Oczywiście, panie Malfoy. Proszę zaczynać. – Chłopak usilnie starał się, by jego głos brzmiał powściągliwie, ale jego podekscytowanie stawało się oczywiste, gdy spojrzało się w oczy dziecka. Lucjusz pozwolił, by mały uśmiech zagościł na jego ustach, gdy postanowił, że nauczy chłopca sztuki swego rodu: ciągłego utrzymywania neutralnej maski na twarzy. Ale to później. Teraz miał lekcję Transmutacji do przeprowadzenia.

Po trwającym pół godziny wykładzie, wprowadzającym w podstawowe, teoretyczne zagadnienia związane z Transmutacją, Lucjusz wskazał na dziecko i polecił zmierzyć mu się z najprostszą przemianą: zamianą zapałki w igłę. Patrzył, jak chłopiec zwęża swe zielone, przywodzące na myśl Avadę Kedavrę, oczy w koncentracji i z determinacją wskazuje różdżką w zapałkę. Gdyby nie zadziwiające rezultaty, jakie dziecko osiągnęło w Zaklęciach, Lucjusz gapiłby się z niedowierzaniem na srebrny pręcik powstały w wyniku rzuconego czaru. Co z tego, że nie była to prawdziwa igła, a jej koniuszek nie był odpowiednio zwężony. Jak na pierwszą próbę i tak pozostawało to dużym osiągnięciem. Jednak Lucjusz nie miał zamiaru obdarzyć pełną pochwałą czegoś, co nie było perfekcyjne.

– Owszem, była to dobra próba, paniczu, ale musisz się bardziej skoncentrować na wizualizacji… – kilka lekcji wcześniej Lucjusz zawahałby się przed tak otwartą krytyką mrocznego dziedzica, ale teraz wiedział, że dziecko było skłonne zaakceptować korektę, gdy popełniło błąd.

Chłopiec przytaknął, nim spróbował ponownie. Tym razem transmutacja była idealna: zapałka była zarówna srebrna, jak i ostra, i nawet wydłużyła się do rozmiaru właściwego igłom. Lucjusz delikatnie skinął głową i pozwolił, by ponownie jego usta ozdobił uśmiech.

– Bardzo dobrze, paniczu. – Chłopak odwzajemnił uśmiech, a Lucjusz nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że poczuł satysfakcję. Kiedy rozkazano mu nauczać dziecko, uznał to marnotrawienie jego cennego czasu, czasu, który mógł przeznaczyć na polityków i inne ważne osobistości lub na roztaczanie wokół Ministra swojej zawiłej sieci intryg. Jednakże nikt nie odmawiał Czarnemu Panu, no chyba, że chciał umrzeć, więc Lucjusz przywołał się do porządku. A teraz zaczynał odczuwać dumę z prowadzonych zajęć i ze swojego znakomitego ucznia.

Kilka lekcji później napięty harmonogram Lucjusza nie pozwalał już na kontynuowanie z Harrym lekcji Transmutacji. Czarny Pan wyraził więc zgodę na to, by zastąpił go Barty. Harry jeszcze bardziej polubił te lekcje, gdyż Barty, w odróżnieniu od Lucjusza, był młodszy, mniej przynudzał i zachowywał się w dużo _zabawniejszy_ sposób.

– Paniczu, czy potrafisz przemienić tego jeżozwierza w poduszeczkę do igieł? – Barty uczył Harry'ego poprzez rzucanie mu coraz to nowszych wyzwań. A ponieważ Harry nigdy ich nie odrzucał, teraz tylko skinął głową z determinacją. Gdy w końcu udało mu się dokonać przemiany, posłał tryumfujący uśmieszek w stronę Barty'ego, a temu nie pozostało nic innego, jak przyznanie, że Harry'emu rzeczywiście się udało.

Barty był jeszcze bardziej zabawny, gdy nie był w swoim nauczycielskim humorze. Harry spędzał z nim niektóre popołudnia na zwiedzaniu terenów otaczających posiadłość Czarnego Pana. Czasami robili to na pieszo, a czasami używali do tego mioteł. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu i delikatnej konsternacji, Harry odkrył, że ma wrodzony talent do latania. Stało się to wtedy, gdy po raz pierwszy usiał na miotłe i był w stanie wykonać pętlę w powietrzu, o mało co nie przyprawiając tym Barty'ego o zawał serca (później mężczyzna wyznał, że zastanawiał się gorączkowo nad tym, co zrobiłby mu Czarny Pan, gdyby Harry został znaleziony na ziemi, pogruchotany). Najwidoczniej latanie było talentem, który odziedziczył po swoim biologicznym ojcu.

– To jest chyba jedyna rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek po nim odziedziczę – zadrwił Harry – szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę to, że już nie jestem jednym z nich.

Barty uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego.

– Teraz jesteś mrocznym dziedzicem, paniczu. – odpowiedział. – Czy to nie jest o wiele lepsze?

Harry w odpowiedzi wyszczerzył się i przytaknął.

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

Do ostatnich nowych lekcji, które rozpoczął Harry, należała nauka Czarnej Magii, prowadzona przez ciocię Bellę. Prawdę powiedziawszy, Harry z niecierpliwością wyczekiwał na te zajęcia. W końcu znajdował się pod silnym wpływem swego czarnopanowego ojca, który z oddaniem praktykował Mroczne Sztuki.

Harry, zapoznawszy się wcześniej ze wszystkimi, poleconymi mu przed zajęciami tekstami, przybył punktualnie do pokoju treningowego – jego klasy podczas tych konkretnych zajęć. Bellatrix, ubrana w dopasowaną, czarną suknię już na niego czekała, z różdżką gotową do użycia.

– Więc, Harrisonku, jesteś gotowy na swoją pierwszą w życiu lekcję Czarnej Magii? – zarechotała cicho, rozbawiona własnymi słowami, po czym wycelowała różdżką w Harry'ego i posłała w jego stronę pierwszą klątwę. Rozpoznając w chorobliwie bladym, żółtym rozbłysku czar unieruchamiający nogi, Harry uniknął go odskakując na bok.

– No dalej, mały Harrisonie, pokaż coś lepszego niż to – zaśpiewała jadowicie słodkim głosem, równocześnie celując w Harry'ego kolejną klątwą. Chmurząc się nieznacznie, Harry spróbował odesłać zaklęcie.

– _Locomotor mortis!_ – wykrzyknął, wskazując swoją różdżką na Bellatrix. Nic się jednak nie wydarzyło.

– Wyobraź to sobie Harrisonku, i machnij różdżką, _o tak_ – Bellatrix ponownie rzuciła klątwę, tym razem skutecznie łącząc i unieruchamiając nogi Harry'ego. Chłopiec, z powodu związanych nóg, potknął się i przewrócił na twardą, drewnianą podłogę, nabijając sobie przy tym siniaka na lewym policzku.

Harry śledził wzrokiem, jak kolejnym ruchem swojej różdżki Bellatrix odwołuje klątwę.

– Wstawaj, Harrisoniaczku, i spróbuj ponownie.

Harry zmrużył oczy, lekko zirytowany tym zdrobniałym przezwiskiem, które dla niego wymyśliła. Przez te wszystkie miesiące Bellatrix stała się dla niego kimś w rodzaju matki. Matki, której nigdy nie miał. Często przynosiła mu ze swoich wycieczek na zewnątrz (na które wyruszała przebrana i ukryta pod _glamour_ – w końcu ciągle była pilnie poszukiwaną przestępczynią) paczki słodyczy i czekoladki, cackała się z nim na tyle, na ile pozwalała jej natura, i ogólnie rozpieszczała go. Ale na dziecięce przezwiska Harry się nie zgadzał.

Odparł więc ze słodkim uśmiechem:

– W porządku, Ciociu Bel… - _Locomotor mortis! _– przerywając w pół zdania z sukcesem rzucił klątwę w stronę Bellatrix – udało mu się nawet zaskoczyć swoją ciocię. Jej nogi zostały zablokowane i złączone, i o mało co nie upadła, nim prędko nie anulowała zaklęcia ruchem swojej różdżki.

– Bardzo dobrze Harrisonie. Sztuczka warta Slytherina – zamruczała z zadowoleniem Bellatrix i nawet obdarzyła Harry'ego szczerym uśmiechem, nim podjęła: – ale nie ma potrzeby krzyczeć, mój drogi Harrisonie. Siła zaklęcie leży nie w tym, jak głośno się je wymawia, a w mocy wizualizacji i koncentracji rzucającego.

Harry przytaknął, nieco zakłopotany.

– Wiem, ale zapomniałem o tym. Wykrzykiwanie zaklęć nie jest zbyt dobrym pomysłem, prawda ciociu Bello?

Bellatrix roześmiała się, gdy to usłyszała.

– W końcu się uczysz, Harrisonie. Ich głośne wykrzykiwanie sprawia, że twój wróg wie, czego się spodziewać. Może wtedy spróbować zablokować twoje zaklęcie tarczą. _Protego_ – zademonstrowała to śmignięciem swojej różdżki – tuż przed nią pojawiła się na wpół przeźroczysta kula o rozmiarach piłki plażowej. – Jej rozmiar jest determinowany przez moc zaklęcia, a wyczarowanie dość trudne, i to na tyle, że niektórzy imbecyle pracujący w Ministerstwie nie są w stanie tego zrobić. – Gestem poleciła Harry'emu wypróbowanie zaklęcia.

Niestety Bellatrix miała rację co do poziomu trudności tego czaru. Choć próbował z całych sił, to nie pojawiła się nawet mała, mglista tarcza. Bellatrix zarechotała z uciechy na widok rozczarowanej miny Harry'ego.

– No, no Harrisonku, byłabym wielce zdumiona, gdyby udało ci się już za pierwszym razem rzucić tak bardzo zaawansowane zaklęcie. – Nim przeszła do nauki kolejnych zaklęć, poleciła Harry'emu w wolnym czasie ćwiczyć rzucanie tarcz. Pokazała też mu przeciwzaklęcie do czaru unieruchamiającego nogi, oraz trzy inne klątwy: kichające zaklęcie _Steleus_, czar odwracający kolana oraz powiększającą głowę klątwę _Engorgio Skullus_. Bellatrix wyjaśniła mu, że są to trzy bardzo podstawowe zaklęcia, których głównym celem jest odwrócenie uwagi przeciwnika podczas pojedynku. W końcu nikt nie potrafi rzucać zaklęć, gdy kicha bez opamiętania ani, gdy musi uskakiwać z wykręconymi w przeciwną stronę kolanami czy usiłuje utrzymać równowagę z powodu nienaturalnie wielkiej głowy.

Następnie, z radosnym chichotem, Bellatrix rozpoczęła „ćwiczebną" potyczkę z Harrym. Po wprowadzającej rundzie, w trakcie której został powalony na ziemię, podczas gdy Bellatrix pozostała nietknięta, Harry'emu w końcu udało się rzucić jedno czy dwa zaklęcia w jej stronę, nim ponownie został przeklęty. Po dwóch godzinach zajęć Harry był cały w siniakach. Nim opuścił salę, Bellatrix wręczyła mu słoik usuwającej je maści, po czym poklepała go delikatnie po głowie.

– Jak na pierwszy raz poszło ci całkiem dobrze, Harrison. Nie zniechęcaj się, w końcu mam dekady przewagi nad tobą.

Gdy w końcu wyszedł z pokoju, zdecydował, że przed następnymi lekcjami nauczy się kilku nowych klątw. _Sprawię, że ciocia Bella nie będzie wiedziała, co ją trafiło_, poprzysiągł sobie z determinacją i, z dziecięcym uporem na twarzy, skierował się wprost do biblioteki i książki, dostrzeżonej kiedyś na jednej z półek. _Podstawowe klątwy dla zapracowanych i zniecierpliwionych…_ O tak, upewni się, że na następnej lekcji sprawi swojej cioci niespodziankę.

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

Lekcjami, które Harry naprawdę pokochał były Starożytne Runy. I to nie tylko z powodu tego, że podczas zajęć mógł cieszyć się niepodzielną uwagą swego ojca. Ośmioletni Harry był nimi oczarowany, nie przeszkadzało mu nawet to, że składały się głównie z teorii ani to, że władał nimi dopiero na poziomie początkującym. Czarny Pan poinformował Harry'ego, że gdy osiągnie w nich odpowiednią biegłość, będzie mógł korzystać z run w wielu magicznych rytuałach, zarówno w celach defensywnych, jak i ofensywnych.

– Gdyby nie runy, mój synu, moje fizyczne ciało zostałoby zniszczone tamtej nocy – oznajmił pewnego razu Czarny Pan podczas jednej z ich lekcji. Spojrzenie jego szkarłatnych oczu było odległe i nieobecne. Harry wiedział, by nie podejmować tematu; jego ojciec nienawidził, gdy przypominano mu o nocy jego upadku. Po kilku minutach Czarny Pan kontynuował: – Runy, Harry, mogą być używane na wiele sposobów. Pomijając ich wykorzystanie w czarach ochronnych, mogą być także niezwykle użyteczne w wielu gałęziach Czarnej Magii, na przykład w przyzywaniu różnych stworzeń, w rzucaniu klątw o długotrwałym działaniu, w więzieniu wrogów… Ich użycie jedynie ogranicza wiedza i wyobraźnia.

– A teraz, powiedz mi, jak wykorzystałbyś te pięć run do wywołania przewlekłego bólu głowy u twojego wroga. – Harry zabrał się szybko do pracy, nie chcąc rozczarować swojego ojca. Czarny Pan był wymagającym, niepokojąco ostrym, choć równocześnie cierpliwym nauczycielem. Nigdy nie podawał Harry'emu prawidłowych odpowiedzi – jeśli Harry za pierwszym razem rozwiązał zadanie źle, musiał próbować znowu i znowu, tak długo, aż nie użył odpowiednich run lub nie ułożył ich we właściwej konfiguracji.

Pewnego razu, tuż na początku ich wspólnych lekcji, Harry poddał się frustracji, po tym, jak bezskutecznie wypróbował ponad dwadzieścia różnych ułożeń. Czarny Pan rzucił na niego niewerbalne zaklęcie_ Aquamenti_, przemaczając nim Harry'ego do suchej nitki, nim chłodno polecił mu się uspokoić i spróbować jeszcze raz. Gdy Harry w końcu przełknął wstyd i złość, przeprosił i podszedł ponownie do zadania, tym razem układając runy we właściwy sposób.

Jeżeli Harry miałby kiedykolwiek wskazać jedną rzecz, której nauczył się podczas lekcji z Czarnych Panem i jego śmierciożercami, to byłoby to fakt, że zajęcia z nimi nigdy nie były nudne.

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

– Mój Panie. – Lucjusz przyklęknął z szacunkiem przed Czarnym Panem i zdał mu raport ze swoich poczynań w opustoszałej Sali Tronowej. Gdy był młodszy, nigdy nie przypuszczał, że będzie skłonny do posłuszeństwa wobec kogokolwiek, ale Czarny Pan był potężny, a Malfoyów od zawsze przyciągała władza. Dopóki sam pozostawał wpływową osobą, nie miał nic przeciwko kłanianiu się przed Czarnym Panem. – Zrobiono tak, jak rozkazałeś: Dumbledore został pozbawiony swojej funkcji Głównego Maga Wizengamotu, w którym zasiadał, gdy tylko śledztwo Ministerstwa wykazało, że Chłopiec, Który Przeżył zaginął i nie odnaleziono go od zeszłego roku – meldował uprzejmie Lucjusz, a jego arystokratyczna maska skrywała jego zadowolenie ze swego osiągnięcia.

Czarny Pan zaśmiał się lodowato, usłyszawszy te wieści.

– Bardzo dobrze, mój przyjacielu. Dumbledore potrzebował lekcji. Najwyższy czas, ten stary głupiec już wystarczająco długo ukrywał się za swoją reputacją. – Bębniąc delikatnie swoimi palcami o poręcz tronu, wyglądał jakby głęboko się nad czymś zastanawiał. – A co z Jamesem Potterem?

Tutaj Lucjusz pozwolił, by mały uśmiech zepsuł jego arystokratyczną maskę.

– Podczas publicznego wystąpienia Potter najprawdopodobniej zrezygnuje ze swojej pozycji Szefa Aurorów. Mówi się, że stanowisko przypadnie w udziale Blackowi. – Czarny Pan wyglądał na zadowolonego, aczkolwiek odłożył przemyślenie tej kwestii na później.

– Wyśmienicie. A teraz Lucjuszu powiedz mi, jak idą lekcje mojemu synowi… – zmieniając nagle przedmiot rozmowy, Czarny Pan przeszedł płynnie do kolejnego tematu, który uważał za istotny.

* * *

**Komentarz autorki:**

**Zauważyliście zmiany? Osobowość Harry'ego subtelnie się zmienia wraz z biegiem lat, a wpływ Voldemorta na chłopca staje się (mam nadzieję) coraz wyraźniejszy.**

* * *

**Mój komentarz**

**Powoli zbliża się koniec pierwszej części opowiadania (składającej się z 9 rozdziałów), opisującej wczesne dzieciństwo Harry'ego. W tym rozdziale mały Harry rozpoczyna swoją praktyczną naukę magii. Mnie zawsze w oryginale zachwycały fragmenty, w których Rowling skupia się nie na intrygach, a właśnie na edukacji młodych czarodziei. W fanowskich opowiadaniach też mi się to niesamowicie podoba i nigdy, przenigdy tego typu rozdziały mnie nie nudzą (mam nadzieję, że was też ;) ). A w mrocznej wersji… Och! Są jeszcze lepsze; ten pojedynek z ciocią Bellą, po którym Harry od razu kieruje się do biblioteki, ta wieczorna nauka z Czarnym Panem… i perełka na końcu – widoczna troska Voldemorta…**

**Odpowiadając na komentarze – tak wiem, że jestem złą, bardzo złą kobietą, (tak bezczelnie odciągać was od sesji i nauki, niewybaczalne). Ostatnio o tym, jak bardzo jestem zła, przekonał się jeden z moich uczniów - odstąpiłam mu swoje konto w grze, gdy zobaczyłam z jakim mozołem zdobywa w niej kolejne poziomy (jego postać – zaledwie 81 lvl, moja, porzucona kilka lat temu – 195 ;) ). Czy muszę wspominać, że gdy to zrobiłam wyglądał jakby święta w tym roku nie odbywały się pod koniec grudnia, a w połowie stycznia? ;) Później oczywiście to bezdusznie wykorzystywałam: „Rób to zadanie, albo zmienię hasło." – „Nieee… Nie zrobi pani tego." – „Nie?" |i tu następuje najniewinniejszy w historii złośliwy błysk w oku|.**

**Do dzieci trzeba mieć podejście. A jak widzicie po tym rozdziale, od śmierciożerców i Voldemorta można się dużo nauczyć ;)**

**Ps. A już za tydzień: Świta.**

**Ps 2. Znowu pozwoliłam sobie pożyczyć fragment z oryginału, tym razem z przemową Ollivandera, przepisaną wprost z tłumaczenia Pana Polkowskiego (znowu za autorką ;) ).**


	9. IX: Świta

**Rozdział IX Świta**

* * *

Papiery. Dokumenty. Jeszcze więcej papierów. Syriusz Orion Black zajęczał, gdy bez entuzjazmu przerzucił kolejną stertę kartek leżącą na jego biurku. _Być może powinienem podrzucić je Shacklebolt'owi… Jemu uporanie się z nimi zajmie połowę tego co mi!_ Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że bycie Szefem Biura Aurorów wiązało się także z papierkową robotą i między innymi dlatego odmówił przyjęcia tej posady, gdy po raz pierwszy została mu zaoferowana. Ale wtedy James zaczął na niego naciskać, by zastąpił go po jego rezygnacji i Syriusz zgodził się bez chwili wahania. Bo chociaż kiedyś był wściekły na Jamesa, za rolę, jaką ten odegrał w związku ze zniknięciem jego chrześniaka, to stary, dobry Lunatyk posłużył jako rozjemca.

Trzy lata później Syriusz nadal zastanawiał się, jak jego najlepszy przyjaciel mógł być tak beztroski w stosunku do swojego syna. Nawet jeśli to Dumbledore osobiście zapewniał go, że Harry jest bezpieczny, Syriusz wciąż nie mógł pojąć, jak James mógł pozwolić Harry'emu żyć z dala od siebie przez sześć lat i ani razu nie sprawdzić, co dzieje się z chłopcem… najwidoczniej śmierć Lily uderzyła Jamesa bardziej, niż Syriusz przypuszczał. On sam często opłakiwał tego małego szkraba i równie często zastanawiał się, czy figlarny, mały i ciekawski Harry gdzieś tam jednak żyje. _Ach, Harry…_ W takich chwilach Syriusz czuł, jak na nowo zalewa go fala złości na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela… a jeśli chodzi o starego Dyrektora… Syriusz wątpił, czy gniew skierowany w jego stronę kiedykolwiek wyblaknie.

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

_Jak ten czas leci…_ pomyślał kapryśnie Bartemius Crouch Junior obserwując dwóch małych chłopców ścigających się na najnowszych, dostępnych w sklepach miotłach. Widział, jak czarnowłosy chłopak wykonał nagle U-kształtny skręt i parł wprost na jasnowłosego, który natychmiast zamarł w miejscu. Gdy czarnowłosy znalazł się kilka cali od blondyna, zaśmiał się i zboczył w prawo.

Barty potrząsnął głową w rozbawieniu. Panicz miał czasami sadystyczne poczucie humoru. Według Barty'ego była to cecha, którą „odziedziczył" po Czarnym Panu. Czasami było mu żal młodego Malfoya z powodu tego, że musiał regularnie znosić poczucie humoru mrocznego dziedzica.

Kilka lat temu panicz uprzejmie poprosił swego ojca, Czarnego Pana, by zapewnił mu paru dziecięcych towarzyszy zabaw. Jego prośba poskutkowała tym, że poznał kilkoro czystokrwistych dzieci śmierciożerców, w tym Draco – syna Malfoya, Teodora – syna Nota, Daphne – córkę Greengrassów, Pansy – córkę Parkinsonów, Vincenta – syna Crabbe'a, Goyla – syna Gregoryego, Alerona – syna Mulcibera, oraz Silasa – syna Macnaira. Podczas gdy większość z nich była w tym samym wieku, co mroczny dziedzic, ostatnia dwójka należała do grona drugorocznych uczniów Durmstrangu.

Ze wszystkich tych dzieci, jak zaobserwował Barty, panicz wydawał się najbardziej zżyty z dziedzicem rodu Malfoyów, a następnie z Mulciberem, co Barty uważał za dość osobliwe, zważywszy na to, że ten drugi był o dwa lata starszy od panicza. Z tego, co Barty wiedział, u dzieci w tym wieku różnica dwóch lat była czasami nie do przeskoczenia.

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

Aleron Fidel Mulciber przyglądał się, jak mroczny dziedzic oraz Draco ścigają się z zadowoleniem po niebie. Sam leżał właśnie na trawie, tuż obok swojego przyjaciela, Silasa Curtisa Macnaira, odpoczywając po poranku spędzonym na zabawie z dwójką młodszych chłopców.

– Czasami czuję się stary, Silasie.

Jego przyjaciel zerknął na niego. Koślawy uśmiech wygładził ostre rysy twarzy, a łobuzerski błysk przemknął przez brązowe oczy.

– W tym wieku? A więc, mój drogi Aleronie, z niecierpliwością będę wyczekiwać na to, co powiesz, gdy będziemy tak starzy jak Bartolini Crouch.

Aleron zaśmiał się cicho, a wesołe iskierki rozjaśniły jego granatowe oczy.

– Nie pozwól, by przyłapał cię na tym, że go tak nazywasz. Obedrze cię wtedy ze skóry.

Silas wzruszył ramionami, robiąc to najlepiej, jak potrafił, bez konieczności podnoszenia się z trawy.

– Harrison tak go nazywa. A on zazwyczaj zbywa to śmiechem.

Aleron usiadł i pokręcił głową nad naiwnością swojego przyjaciela, przy okazji wprawiając w ruch swój ciemny warkocz.

– Panicz, mój przyjacielu, jest mrocznym dziedzicem. Mógłby zwracać się do Barty'ego jak tylko by chciał, a ten w odpowiedzi jedynie by się uśmiechał.

Silas uniósł brew.

– Cały czas mnie to zastanawia – dlaczego ty wciąż go tak nazywasz? Już w zeszłym miesiącu pozwolił nam zwracać się do siebie po imieniu.

Aleron przez chwilę milczał, po czym uśmiechnął się przebiegle.

– Jeżeli chcesz poznać tę historię, daj mi spisać twoje zadanie domowe z Astronomii.

Oczy Silasa zwęziły się w szparki, nim wzruszył ramionami.

– Dobra. Ale niech to lepiej będzie dobra historia.

– Będzie – Aleron skinął nieznacznie głową. – Zeszłego lata, gdy bawiliśmy się w pobliżu lasu, trzymałem się na uboczu i wędrowałem z dala od grupy. Pamiętasz?

– Taa… – przytaknął Silas, marszczą brwi. – Chyba nie czułeś się wtedy dobrze, a mimo to cały czas nalegałeś, by pójść z nami się pobawić.

Aleron skrzywił się delikatnie.

– No cóż, teraz wiem, że byłem głupim bachorem. Czułem się naprawdę okropnie i podejrzewam, że odpłynąłem na chwilę. Gdy doszedłem do siebie, okazało się, że zostałem sam w tej części lasu, w której jeszcze nigdy nie byłem – no i totalnie się zagubiłem.

Silas, zamyślony, skinął głową.

– Uhm… Pamiętam to. Wszyscy spanikowaliśmy, gdy zauważyliśmy, że gdzieś się zapodziałeś. Nie powinniśmy się byli bawić tak blisko lasu, Barty zawsze powtarzał, że to niebezpieczne. Harrison odesłał mnie z powrotem do rezydencji, z Draco i Theo, i powiedział, żebym wrócił z Bartym. Ale nim ponownie dotarliśmy do skraju lasu, ty już czekałeś na nas, uratowany przez Harrisona.

– Taaa… – Aleron przytaknął. Miał nieobecne spojrzenie. – Panicz uratował mnie. I to w dosłownym znaczeniu tego słowa, Silasie. Gdy doszedłem do siebie, przede mną stał ogromny wąż, długi na co najmniej sześć stóp. Rozpoznałem gatunek. Była to naprawdę jadowita żmija. Gdyby mnie ugryzła, umarłbym w ciągu trzech sekund. I właśnie miała zamiar to zrobić, gdy pojawił się panicz – zerknął na Silasa, upewniając się, że ma jego całkowitą uwagę. – W zeszłym tygodniu zdradził wszystkim, że jest wężousty, pamiętasz? – Gdy Silas przytaknął, Aleron kontynuował. – W lesie przemówił do węża z delikatnym sykiem. A wąż wycofał się, Silasie, wycofał się, a nim zniknął wśród drzew, ukłonił się paniczowi. Następnie panicz lewitował mnie, aż nie wyszliśmy z lasu. – Widząc osłupiałego ze zdumienia Silasa, Aleron uśmiechnął się krzywo. – On ocalił mi życie, Silasie. I mam wobec niego czarodziejski dług życia. A z jego osobowością… z jego mocą… Zdecydowałem już, Silasie, że gdy weźmie sprawy w swoje ręce, zostanę jego lojalnym zwolennikiem.

Silas nie odpowiadał przez dość długą chwilę. Gdy w końcu to zrobił, był to ruch, którego Aleron najmniej się spodziewał: chłopak uderzył go z całej siły w ramię. Zabolało.

– Ała! – Aleron gapił się na przyjaciela. – Za co to?

– Za niepowiedzenie mi o tym wcześniej, oczywiście – odparował Silas. Aleron potrząsnął głową.

– Nie mogłem. Nie chciał jeszcze wtedy ujawniać swojej wężoustości, więc obiecałem, że dochowam sekretu, dopóki sam nie zdecyduje się powiedzieć o tym reszcie.

– W porządku, rozumiem – odparł Silas. Przez chwilę nie odzywał się, dumając nad implikacjami, które niosły ze sobą informacje ujawnione przez jego przyjaciela. – Więc będziesz uważał na niego, gdy rozpocznie się szkoła?

Rzucając przyjacielowi dziwne spojrzenie, Aleron zaśmiał się delikatnie.

– Silasie, panicz nie potrzebuje, by na niego uważano. Będę mu _służyć,_ gdy tej jesieni rozpocznie swoją naukę w Durmstrangu. – Milknąc na chwilę, Aleron zmierzył wzrokiem swego przyjaciela, nim zapytał uroczystym tonem. – Silasie, mój przyjacielu, dołączysz do mnie? Dołączysz do mnie w mojej służbie paniczowi?

Silas przytaknął powoli w odpowiedzi na pytanie przyjaciela. Chociaż Aleron czasami zachowywał się poważnie i zbyt dojrzale jak na swój wiek, Silas nigdy nie wiedział go w tak doniosłym nastroju.

– Będę towarzyszyć Harrisonowi tak długo, jak ty będziesz to robić. I tak, przyłączę się do ciebie.

Aleron uśmiechnął się, zadowolony z faktu, że zyskał nowego zwolennika dla swojego wybranego mistrza. Wiedział, że Silas nie był jeszcze całkowicie oddany Harrisonowi Maximusowi Riddle'owi, ale nie wątpił, że z czasem ulegnie mocy i charyzmie panicza.

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

Wspomniany panicz nadal cieszył się czasem spędzanym w powietrzu. Uwielbiał latanie, z tymi jego wszystkimi różnorodnymi technikami; pętlami, zwodami i beczkami, chociaż nie był pewien, czy mógłby to samo powiedzieć o Quiddichu. Tuż po tym, jak zanurkował, niemalże zrzucając przerażonego Draco z miotły, Harry przeleciał nad nim i krzyknął:

– Hej Draco, dajesz! Spróbuj mnie złapać! – Odleciał, z uśmieszkiem pod nosem, unikając wymruczanego przez przyjaciela przekleństwa.

Harry w duchu przyznawał się do tego, że lubił dokuczać Malfoyowi, chociaż uważał na to, by Draco mógł nadal publicznie zachowywać swoją perfekcyjną, arogancką maskę. Wiedział, jak bardzo Malfoyowie byli dumni z jej powodu i w zasadzie nie mógł ich za to winić, szczególnie, że na żądanie swego ojca również uczył się zachowywać w ten sposób. Sam także często był uosobieniem opanowania, dobrego wychowania i uprzejmości podczas tych kilku razy, w trakcie których opuścił rezydencję, chociaż nie wyzbył się całkowicie charakteryzujących go drobnych złośliwości.

W pewien sposób on i Draco byli do siebie podobni. Oboje w tym samym stopniu ubóstwiali swoich ojców i woleliby cierpieć z powodu klątwy powodującej zrzucanie ślimaków, niż rozczarować ich. Oboje także żyli pod presją oczekiwań, będąc dziedzicami wysokich pozycji. Byli również inteligentni i wystarczająco przebiegli, choć Harry osobiście uważał, że to on był lepszy z ich dwójki. Niewątpliwie będzie tęsknił za Draco, gdy tej jesieni rozpoczną swoją formalną edukację, potrafił się do tego przyznać, nawet jeśli robił to tylko przed samym sobą. Draco wybierał się do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, Harry natomiast miał uczyć się w Instytucie Magii Durmstrang.

Harry przypomniał sobie rozmowę, którą odbył na ten temat ze swoim ojcem.

– Ojcze, czy mogę wiedzieć dlaczego wysyłasz mnie do Durmstrangu zamiast do Hogwartu? – Harry był naprawdę ciekawy. Po tym wszystkim, co Czarny Pan opowiadał mu o Hogwarcie, spodziewał się, że zostanie wysłany właśnie tam. Czarny Pan zmarszczył nieznacznie czoło.

– Jest ku temu wiele powodów, Harry. Po pierwsze, to w Hogwarcie rezyduje ten stary głupiec. Poza tym dopóki twoje umiejętności Okulumencji nie rozwiną się na tyle, byś umiał ochronić się przez jawną próbą penetracji twojego umysłu, nie będziesz w stanie ukryć faktu, że uczyłeś się Sztuki. A ponieważ nosisz moje nazwisko, Dumbledore mógłby zacząć coś podejrzewać. Ponadto, ten głupiec, James Potter, w tym roku rozpocznie w Hogwarcie prowadzenie zajęć z pojedynkowania się. Dumbledore z pewnością zdecydował się na nie, by zdobyć kolejnych rekrutów spośród uczniów do swojego cennego Zakonu.

Harry przytaknął w zamyśleniu, słysząc te wyjaśnienia.

– Rozumiem, ojcze. To jest także powód dla którego pozwoliłeś Karkarowowi pozostać w swojej służbie, prawda? Ponieważ dopóki będzie dyrektorem Durmstrangu, szkoła będzie dla mnie tak bezpieczna, jak to tylko możliwe?

– Dokładnie. I to jest _jedyny_ powód – zadrwił Czarny Pan – dla którego nie zgładziłem go natychmiast z powodu jego tchórzostwa.

Harry uśmiechnął się na te słowa. Na szczęście dla Igora Karkarowa, ujawił on Ministerstwu jedynie imiona pospolitych śmierciożerców i nie było wśród nich ani jednego z tych należących do Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Inaczej nic nie byłoby w stanie ocalić go przed gniewem Czarnego Pana, gdy ten w ostatnie Halloween w końcu zdecydował się przywołać wszystkich swoich śmierciożerców.

– Poza tym program Durmstrangu jest obszerniejszy niż w Hogwarcie – a jego uczniowie i wykładowcy w dużo liberalniejszy sposób podchodzą do Czarnej Magii. Nie będziesz musiał więc ukrywać większości ze swoich talentów, Harry. I oczekuję, że w pełni wykorzystasz tę sposobność, by zaprzyjaźnić się ze swoimi szkolnymi znajomymi.

W końcu, całkowicie przekonany argumentami ojca i zachwycony rozumowaniem, które prowadziło do tej decyzji, Harry lekko się ukłonił.

– Nie zawiodę cię, ojcze.

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

Dzień przed własnym wyjazdem do Durmstrangu, a Draco, Theo i pozostałych dzieci do Hogwartu, Harry spotkał się z dwójką swoich najlepszych przyjaciół po raz ostatni przed czekającą ich bardzo długą rozłąką (a przynajmniej taka im się ona wtedy wydawała).

Wszyscy siedzieli; Harry na swoim łóżku, a jego przyjaciele na krzesłach stojących naprzeciwko.

– Draco, Theo… – rozpoczął Harry z nietypowo poważną dla siebie miną. Draco i Theodore wymienili się spojrzeniami, nim skupili całą swoją uwagę na Harrym. – W pełni oczekuję od was, że staniecie się moimi rękami w Hogwarcie. Draco, chociaż nie będzie mnie tam osobiście, mam nadzieję, że pomożesz mi, a przez to także memu ojcu, zyskać w murach zamku nowych zwolenników. Zacznij na początek od swoich kolegów z roku. I Draco, wiem, że będziesz chciał zachować swoją pozę, ale proszę, nie zraź tym do siebie zbyt wielu osób.

Draco pochylił swą głowę w pełnym szacunku przytaknięciu. Mądry i zaznajomiony już z subtelną sztuką polityki, wiedział, kiedy Harry wchodził w swój tryb mrocznego dziedzica. A widząc na własne oczy do czego Harry był zdolny, był bardziej niż przekonany, co do jego przywódczych zdolności i stąd też wzięła się jego dobrowolna zgoda się na podążanie za nim. Nawet jeśli jego ojciec nie poleciłby mu posłuszeństwa wobec Harry'ego, Draco sam z siebie by się na nie zdecydował.

– Dobrze. Wiem, że mogę na ciebie liczyć – uśmiech Harry'ego stał się bardziej czuły, gdy pozwolił prawdziwym uczuciom żywionym do przyjaciela przebić się przez noszoną przez siebie maskę. – Theo – zwrócił się do drugiego chłopaka, delikatnie marszcząc przy tym brwi – wiem, że z natury jesteś samotnikiem. Ale tym razem oczekuję, że będziesz dla Draco wsparciem, jakie ten potrzebuje.

Theodore odwzajemnił spojrzenie Harry'ego i przez chwilę nawzajem mierzyli się wzrokiem, nim pierwszy z chłopaków nagle się uśmiechnął.

– Harrison, zazwyczaj nie czuję się dobrze w związku z tymi wszystkimi „grupowymi" rzeczami. Nie jestem też ani typem lidera, ani typowym zwolennikiem. Ale – tutaj chłopak przerwał na chwilę, zerkając najpierw na Draco, a następnie z powrotem na Harry'ego – z tobą jako przywódcą nie mam nic przeciwko temu. A ponieważ Draco jest twoim numerem dwa, będę podążać za nim tak, jak za tobą.

Harry pokraśniał, nim z powrotem opadł na poduszki.

– Bawcie się dobrze w Hogwarcie, chłopaki. Powiedzcie Pansy, Vincentowi i Gregowi „cześć" ode mnie. I dajcie popalić Jamesowi Potterowi. – Draco i Theo uśmiechnęli się pod nosami.

– Och, nie bój nic, przekażemy pozdrowienia twojemu ukochanemu tatusiowi, Harrison – wycedził Draco. Harry skrzywił się. Odkąd ta dwójka rozpoczęła naukę Okulumencji mniej więcej w tym samym czasie co on, czyli jakiś miesiąc temu, Harry, ku wielkiemu niezadowoleniu Czarnego Pana (który chciał zachować tę informację w tajemnicy i sam podzielił się nią jedynie ze swoimi najbardziej zaufanymi śmierciożercami z wnętrza Wewnętrznego Kręgu), zdecydował się zaufać chłopakom i opowiedzieć im prawdę o Jamesie Potterze. Od tego czasu ciągle dokuczali mu z tego powodu i Harry w zasadzie uważał, że była to lepsza reakcja niż ta, której się spodziewał.

Niemniej w odpowiedzi na docinek rzucił w Draco poduszką. Pełne zaskoczenia „Oooch!" wypsnęło się z ust chłopaka, a Theodore zaczął chichotać. Chwilę później to on krzyczał, gdy kolejna poduszka poleciała w jego stronę. I w ten oto sposób chłopcy spędzili swój ostatni dzień idyllicznego dzieciństwa – na poduszkowej bitwie w pokoju Harry'ego.

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

Dziesiąta rano. Harry, po zjedzeniu pośpiesznego śniadania, włożył swoją skurczoną skrzynię i pomniejszony futrzany kapelusz do kieszeni, po czym naprędce wciągnął na siebie koszulę z białym kołnierzem, wokół którego zawiązał krawat w czarno-czerwone pasy. Ubrał też krwistoczerwone szaty, obrzeżone na krawędziach i kołnierzyku czarnym materiałem, które uzupełniały mundurek noszony w Durmstrangu. Wsunął skórzane rękawiczki do kieszeni, nim z przepełnioną satysfakcją miną zapiął czarny pas. Zerknął też z zainteresowaniem na gładką, srebrną sprzączkę – Aleron powiedział mu, że w ciągu pierwszego miesiąca pojawi się na niej symbol, w zależności od… Usta Harry'ego zadrgały z tajonej radości. Po dość krytycznym przyjrzeniu się swojemu odbiciu w lustrze, doszedł do wniosku, że mocny _glamour_ skrywający jego znajdującą się na czole bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy oraz zmienione przez rytuał magicznej adopcji rysy twarzy sprawiały, że nie było mowy, by ktokolwiek rozpoznał w nim Chłopca, Który Przeżył. No chyba, że przyglądałby mu się naprawdę, naprawdę uważnie.

Chwytając ramię swego ojca, Harry uśmiechnął się, gdy zobaczył jego ukrytą pod potężnym _glamour_ postać, która wyglądała jak połączenie Lucjusza Malfoya z Bartym.

– Gotowy? – zapytał cicho Czarny Pan. Gdy Harry przytaknął, aportował ich do punktu aportacyjnego mieszczącego się w porcie Swansea.

Mrugając, Harry powoli otworzył swoje oczy i zobaczył coś, co przypominało typową przystań dla promów, aktualnie wypełnioną uczniami ubranymi podobnie jak on, w krwistoczerwone szaty. Kilkaset jardów dalej dostrzegł kominek – najwidoczniej istniały dwa sposoby dostania się do portu; poprzez aportację lub dzięki Sieci Fiuu. _Nawet jeśli mugolacy mogłiby uczęszczać do Durmstrangu, to nie byliby w stanie się tutaj dostać. _Podążał za ojcem, zmierzającym w stronę ustronnego zakątka nieopodal filaru, by tam zaczekać na Bellatrix, która dołączyła do nich chwilę poźniej.

– Ach! Spójrzcie tylko na mojego małego Harrisoniaczka! Dorosły i gotowy, by iść do szkoły! – Bellatrix, także pod mocnym _glamour_, zarechotała z zachwytem, zrównując się z Harrym i zamykająć go w ciasnym uścisku. Po kilku latach uczenia Harry'ego podstaw Sztuki, większość jej własnego obłędu spowodowanego uzależnieniem od Czarnego Magii zniknęła, wyleczona dzięki lepszemu zrozumieniu tego, jak nią władać. Co niestety nie zmieniało faktu, że nadal czasami zachowywała się odrobinę dziwaczne. – Uważaj na siebie – wymamrotała delikatnie.

– Nie tęsknij za mną zbyt bardzo, ciociu Bello – wyszeptał bezczelnie Harry wprost do ucha swojej zastępczej matki. Po wyplątaniu się z ciasnego uścisku, którym Bellatrix o mało co go nie udusiła, schylił głowę w delikatnym ukłonie skierowanym w stronę Czarnego Pana. Ten odezwał się pozbawionym emocji głosem:

– Życzę ci samych sukcesów we wszystkich twoich staraniach, mój synu.

Harry uśmiechnął się, słysząc dwa ostatnie słowa.

– Ja tobie również, ojcze. Do widzenia.

Harry był pewien, że jego dziwna rodzina pozostałaby niezauważana, nawet gdyby ktoś na nich spojrzał. Para żegnająca swojego syna. Niesamowicie rozentuzjazmowana matka i chłodny, powściągliwy ojciec – całkowicie zrozumiały, stereotypowy obraz rodziców, który z łatwością mógłby wytłumaczyć. Z ostatnim spojrzeniem rzuconym w kierunku Czarnego Pana – jego adopcyjnego ojca, oraz wiernej śmierciożerczyni – zastępczej matki, Harry skierował się w stronę pokładu zacumowanego przy doku statku, by znaleźć pustą koję i dotrzeć do Durmstrangu.

Widząc wysokie maszty, niezliczone wiosła, krwistoczerwone wykończenie oraz herb Instytutu Magii Durmstrang, Harry nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że gapił się na ten majestatyczny statek z grozą i uwielbieniem. Upewniwszy się, że żadne z tych uczuć nie zostało odzwierciedlone na jego twarzy, wkroczył na drewniany pomost, by dostać się na pokład statku.

– Harrison! Harrison! – okrzyk radości, wydany wysokim, piskliwym głosikiem skłonił go do odwrócenia się. Dziewczyna z długimi blond włosami o złocistym odcieniu, niebieskawo-szarymi oczami i całkiem ładną twarzą, rozpromieniła się na jego widok.

– Ach Daphne. Co za przyjemność znów cię zobaczyć – Harry skinął uprzejmie i wyciągnął rękę z ostrzegawczym błyskiem w oczach. Daphne Persefona Greengrass zarumieniła się, przywoławszy się do porządku i zaczęła zachowywać jak przystało na czystokrwistą lady, którą miała się stać.

– Rzeczywiście. Minęło trochę czasu odkąd ostatni raz się widzieliśmy. Więc może poszukanym jakiejś kajuty, by nadrobić zaległości, dobrze? – Harry przytaknął, ponownie wyciągając w jej stronę ramiona. Daphne uśmiechnęła się słodko, a jej dłonie wślizgnęły się w pętlę utworzoną przez Harry'ego. Postronni obserwatorzy znajdujący się na statku mogli jedynie zachwycać się perfekcyjnymi manierami tej dwójki pierwszorocznych uczniów.

Gdy drzwi kajuty zamknęły się za nimi, Harry i Daphne znaleźli się w drewnianej kabinie z wygodnymi, wyściełanymi ławkami. Kładąc na jednej z nich swoją futrzaną pelerynę, Harry przez kilka sekund taksował Daphne wzrokiem.

– Na Merlina, Harrisonie! Dobrze cię w końcu widzieć! – wykrzyknęła Daphne, w końcu przerywając ciszę. Harry tym razem odwzajemnił jej uśmiech i szybko porwał ją w krótkie objęcia. Pociągając dziewczynę w dół, by usiadła obok niego, odparł ze śmiechem:

– O tak, Daphne, ja też za tobą tęskniłem. Ale nie znaczy to, że musisz od razu zapominać wszystkiego, czego uczyłaś się na lekcjach etykiety.

Daphne ponownie się zarumieniła.

– Przepraszam za tamto, byłam po prostu zbyt podekscytowana. Nie widziałam się z tobą ani razu tego lata. Wiesz, moi rodzice nagle zdecydowali, że absolutnie muszę pojechać z nimi na wakacje do Francji. – Harry roześmiał się, słysząc to. Wiedział, że ojciec Daphne otrzymał od Czarnego Pana misję do wykonania, która wymagała jego obecności we Francji, a zabranie ze sobą całej rodziny na wakacje było idealną przykrywką. Jednakże Daphne nie miała o tym pojęcia i Harry nie widział powodów, by oświecać ją w tej kwestii.

– Więc jak było we Francji? I jak się ma mała Astoria? – zapytał Harry, przypominając sobie, że Daphne ma młodszą siostrę. Daphne potraktowała to jako zachętę i chwilę później trajkotała z prędkością światła.

Gdy dwie godziny później rozległo się uprzejmie pukanie, Harry był bardziej niż gotowy na jakąś odmianę. Daphne była naprawdę miłą osóbką, ale miała tendencję do zbyt wielkiego gadulstwa.

– Wejść! – zawołał Harry. Drzwi otworzyły się i Harry zobaczył dwie znajomo wyglądające postacie chodzące do Durmnstrangu: Alerona i Silasa.

Gdy tylko drzwi zamknęły się za nimi z cichym kliknięciem, Aleron pokłonił się przed Harrym.

– Paniczu – przywitał się z szacunkiem.

– Harrison – przywitanie Silasa było równie uprzejme, chociaż nieznacznie wymuszone. Harry delikatnie skinął głową.

– Aleronie, musisz zacząć zwracać się do mnie po imieniu w towarzystwie innych osób. Zaczynając od teraz – zakończył z małym uśmieszkiem.

– Wiem, paniczu – przytaknął Aleron.

Uśmieszek Harry'ego poszerzył się jeszcze bardziej, gdy jego właściciel wygrzewał się w blasku służalczości starszego nastolatka.

– Chodźcie tutaj, mam coś dla waszej dwójki. – Podając nastolatkom dwie czarne, cienkie opaski na nadgarstki, ozdobione znaczkiem małego zielonego węża, kontynuował: – Noście to na skórze. Delikatnie was zapieką, gdy zmienię coś na swojej. Na opaskach pojawi się wtedy czas i miejsce spotkania. Ale nikt z postronnych tego nie zobaczy, bo zostały zaczarowane tak, byście tylko wy byli w stanie przeczytać wyświetlane wiadomości. – Harry pokazał im własną wersję opaski, troszkę cieńszej i bardziej wyszukanej, ze srebrnym, a nie zielonym wężem. Aleron i Silas ukłonili się, po czym natychmiast założyli bransoletki.

– Czy mogę też dostać jedną, Harrison? – zapytała Daphne z ciekawością. Harry zmierzył ją spojrzeniem.

– Daphne, to nie jest błyskotka. To jest opaska dla moich towarzyszy, a raczej przyszłych stronników, tych którzy zobowiązali się mi służyć – wyjaśnił cierpliwie.

– Znak ich lojalności, zupełnie jak Mroczny Znak. Wiem. – Daphne uśmiechnęła się, gdy zobaczyła, jak oczy Harry'ego rozszerzają się w osłupieniu. Szybko jednak odzyskał panowanie nad sobą. – Jesteś moim przyjacielem, Harrisonie. I chętnie będę za tobą podążać… przynajmniej dopóki oboje będziemy uczniami – dodając ostatnie zdanie, cicho się zaśmiała. Harry również się roześmiał i wręczył jej opaskę.

– Bardzo dobrze, Daphne. W taki razie akceptuję twoje śluby, jakkolwiek czasowe by one nie były.

* * *

KONIEC CZĘŚCI PIERWSZEJ

* * *

**Mój komentarz:**

**Tym razem nie ma komentarza autorki – w oryginale wspominała w tym miejscu coś o galerii artów ze szkicami uczniów którzy pojawili się w tym i pojawią w następnym rozdziale, ale niestety wspomnianego przez nią linka już nie ma… Pozostaje więc nam nasza wyobraźnia.**

**W końcu! W końcu pojawiły się pierwsze niekanoniczne postacie (poza Martinem, ale o nim zazwyczaj zapominam… bo Samanta przez kanon się przewinęła, podobno)! Moi drodzy czytelnicy, poznajcie Alerona Mulcibera i Silasa Macnaira (przynajmniej ich nazwiska brzmią znajomo ;) ). Nie będę ukrywać, że Aleron jest jednym z moich ulubieńców. Podejrzewam, że już domyślacie się, że zostanie on jednym z bardziej oddanych zwolenników Harry'ego. Co do Silasa – zwróćcie uwagę na tę jego delikatną niechęć do podążania za Harrym i zapamiętajcie ją, bo… ;) **

**I Silas, i Aleron będą w miarę często pojawiać się w kolejnych rozdziałach, więc mam nadzieję, że polubicie tych chłopaków tak bardzo, jak ja.**

**Dzisiejsze tłumaczenie dedykuję (wraz z przeprosinami za tak haniebną pomyłkę) KOLEDZE Leathanowi ;). Mam nadzieję, że to wystarczy, byś wybaczYŁ mi przeoczenie odpowiedniej końcówki… ;)**

**Ps. A już za tydzień: Durmstrang Rok Pierwszy Część I. Ponieważ od teraz, przez jakiś czas, tytuły rozdziałów będą dość tendencyjne (Rok Pierwszy Część II, Rok Drugi Część I itd.. ), na zachętę zostawiam wam to:**

„**Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami.**

– **Moja ciocia przez kilka lat mnie uczyła. – **_**Poza tym mój ojciec jest Czarnym Panem, **_**dodał w myślach. **_**No i Dyrektor dla niego pracuje.**_**"**

**Ps. 2. Od teraz (poza XI) rozdziały będą coraz dłuższe i dłuższe, i dłuższe… (średnio ok. 3,5 – 4 tys. słów, początkowe miały z 2 – 2,5 tys.) Tak wiem, was to z pewnością ucieszy, mnie niekoniecznie...**

**Ps. 3. Dziękuje wszystkim "lubiącym", "śledzącym" i "komentującym" - z każdym rozdziałem jest was coraz więcej, to miłe :)**


	10. X: Durmstrang: Rok I Część I

**Rozdział X Durmstrang: Rok Pierwszy Część I**

* * *

Wkrótce rozbrzmiał dźwięk informujący o przybyciu statku do Durmstrangu. Harry, odrywając się od małego okienka, którym mogła poszczycić się kabina i przez które przez ostatnią godzinę obserwował najpierw podwodne życie, a następnie górską scenerię Durmstrangu, narzucił na ramiona czarną, obitą futrem pelerynę. Pomimo tego, że już nie był tak chudy i niedożywiony, jak to było w czasach, gdy mieszkał z Dursleyami, nadal pozostawał stosunkowo niski. Co prawda ostatnimi czasy trochę podrósł, osiągając imponujące pięć stóp, ale ku jego rozdrażnieniu nawet Daphne pozostawała odrobinę od niego wyższa.

Jednakże, gdy tylko zszedł ze statku i po raz pierwszy spojrzał na zamek znajdujący się tuż przed jeziorem, szybko zapomniał o swoim poirytowaniu. Widok zamku był… zapierający dech w piersiach. Ogromny i rozłożysty, z głównym skrzydłem składającym się z czterech pięter i dwiema wieżami wznoszącymi się aż na siedem. Jego zewnętrzną fasadę pokrywał ciemny granit, a na dachu leżały czarne dachówki. Wybudowany pośrodku doliny, obramowany był ze wszystkich stron gęstymi, mrocznymi lasami, emanując dość posępną i _mroczną_ aurą.

Wraz z Daphne i pozostałymi pierwszorocznymi uczniami, Harry podążał za prefektem, Xavierem Deverillem, który prowadził ich wprost do gmachu szkoły. Gdy tak szedł, wsłuchiwał się w podekscytowane rozmowy niektórych z otaczających go pierwszorocznych.

– … w końcu zaczyna się szkoła, to takie ekscytujące! – dziewczyna o szelmowskim wyrazie twarzy zachichotała w stronę swojej przyjaciółki.

– Ciekawe, kiedy dostaniemy swoje plany zajęć… – chłopak o twarzy aniołka, z długimi, kasztanowymi włosami związanymi w podskakujący kucyk, idący tuż obok Harry'ego, wymamrotał do swojego towarzysza, który w odpowiedzi wzruszył jedynie ramionami.

– … do której grupy powinienem dołączyć… – wysoki chłopak noszący okulary, wykręcił w strachu swoje ręce, gdy inny, smagły i zdecydowanie dużo większy, poklepał go serdecznie po ramionach.

– Calvin, będziesz mógł dołączyć do grupy, którą planuję stworzyć!

Harry prychnął w myślach, czując momentalną niechęć do tego drugiego. _Nawet jeśli masz to w planach, osoba inteligentna nie rozgłaszałaby tego wszem i wobec, przynajmniej dopóki rzeczywiście nie zaczęłaby robić czegoś w tym kierunku._

W Durmstrangu nie było Domów. W zamian za to uczniowie mogli utworzyć lub dołączyć do jednej z istniejących grup, które mogły składać się z dowolnej liczby osób, nie mniejszej jednak niż siedem. Uczniowie, w zależności od swoich poczynań, mogli zdobywać lub tracić punkty dla swojej grupy. A ta, która pod koniec roku miała ich najwięcej, otrzymywała tytuł „Mistrzowskiej Grupy" oraz zyskiwała prestiż i szacunek z nim się wiążący. Ponieważ bardzo wiele zależało od liczebności grupy i poziomu, jaki reprezentowali należący do niej uczniowie, przywódcy posiadali całkowitą dowolność jeżeli chodzi o decydowanie, kto się w niej znajdzie, i nawet nauczyciele nie mogli w tej kwestii interweniować. Z jednej strony większa liczba studentów oznaczała więcej okazji do zdobycia punktów, ale równocześnie pociągała za sobą większe ryzyko ich utraty. Dlatego też liczebność większości grup oscylowała w granicach od piętnastu do dwudziestu osób, a przynajmniej tak twierdził Aleron. Powiedział także, że w zeszłym roku było dziesięć grup, w większości podzielonych ze względu na wiek ich członków. Harry podejrzewał, że w pewien sposób miało to sens. Z pewnością starsi uczniowie nie mieli ochoty na zajmowanie się młodszymi… jednak Harry planował to zmienić.

Przerywając swoje rozważania, zauważył, że kasztanowowłosy chłopiec zerka na niego ze spekulacyjnym błyskiem w oczach. Harry, zastanawiając się, czy jego rozmyślania odbiły się na twarzy, z czarującą uprzejmością wyciągnął rękę w stronę chłopaka.

– Harrison Maximus Riddle.

– Miło mi cię poznać, jestem Emlen Zedar – chłopak ujął jego dłoń i odwzajemnił uśmiech. – A to mój kuzyn, Francis Sylvanus – wskazał na swojego towarzysza, chłopaka z przeciwstawiającymi się grawitacji, orzechowymi włosami i cierpką miną na okrągłej twarzy. – Nie przejmuj się nim. Jest po prostu rozczarowany tym, że rodzice wysłali go do Durmstrangu zamiast do Hogwartu. – Ostatnie zdanie zostało wypowiedziane konspiracyjnym szeptem, który tylko pogłębił grymas na obliczu Sylvanusa. Harry ponownie skinął uprzejmie i przedstawił obu chłopcom Daphne.

– Moja przyjaciółka, Daphne Greengrass.

Po rundzie uprzejmych powitań, ponownie pogrążyli się w spokojnej ciszy, podążając tuż za prefektem, długimi i pełnymi przeciągów korytarzami. Harry wykorzystał ten czas na obserwację swoich pierwszorocznych kolegów, zwracając szczególną uwagę na tych, którzy nie gadali z prędkością światła.

Wkrótce przybyli do Wielkiej Sali, pomieszczenia z wysokim sklepieniem i zwisającymi z niego kryształowymi żyrandolami oraz marmurową podłogą (według Alerona najprzyjemniejszej komnaty w całej szkole). Znajdowało się tu jedenaście, różniących się rozmiarami, marmurowych stołów. Deverill polecił pierwszorocznym zająć miejsca przy najdłuższym z nich. Harry przypuszczał, że uczniowie zazwyczaj siadali przy stole należących do ich grupy, a jego przypuszczenie zostało wkrótce potwierdzone przez Dyrektora, Igora Karkarowa, mężczyznę z zimnymi oczami i kozią bródką zawijającą się na końcu, w przemowie skierowanej do wszystkich uczniów.

– Witajcie… witajcie drodzy pierwszorocznie w murach Instytutu Magii Durmstrang, oraz równie ciepło ponownie witajcie wszyscy nasi starsi uczniowie. Chciałbym ogłosić, że w tym roku funkcję Naczelnego Prefekta Chłopców i Naczelnego Prefekta Dziewczyn pełnić będą Aries Zedar oraz Magnolia Fleetwood. Moje gratulacje, Panie Zedar, Panno Fleetwood. – Dwójka uczniów, zasiadająca przy najdłuższym stole spośród tych, znajdujących się pośrodku sali, powstała i pokłoniła się. Pozwoliło to Harry'emu zidentyfikować wspomniany stół jako należący do grupy Krwawych Kruków. Aleron zdradził mu, że ze swoimi czterdziestoma członkami, wywodzącymi się głównie spośród szósto i siódmorocznych studentów, była to największa grupa w Durmstrangu. I zazwyczaj to ona wygrywała całoroczne współzawodnictwo. Co nie było takie dziwne, zaważywszy na fakt, że pod koniec każdego roku jej szeregi zasilali najzdolniejsi piątroczoni, zajmując miejsca odchodzących z powodu ukończenia szkoły uczniów z siódmego roku.

W chwili, w której Karkarow na nowo podjął swoją przemowę, Harry ponownie zaczął przyglądać się kolegom z roku. Emlen Zedar lekko się skrzywił, gdy zostało wspomniane imię Ariesa. Podobieństwo pomiędzy tą dwójką pozwoliło Harry'emu stwierdzić, że najprawdopodobniej byli braćmi i być może rywalizowali ze sobą, jak przystało na rodzeństwo, choć Harry osobiście był przekonany, że było w tym więcej zazdrości niż rywalizacji, wynikającej z dużej różnicy wieku pomiędzy nimi.

Siedzący tuż obok Harry'ego drobny chłopak, z blond lokami i spiczastą twarzą, wychylił się na ławce i ziewnął ostentacyjnie w odpowiedzi na przemowę Dyrektora. Harry spojrzał na niego z nieznacznym rozbawieniem, jednym uchem cały czas nasłuchując, czy Karkarow nie wspomina w swoim wystąpieniu o czymś ważnym. Chłopak bezwstydnie pochwycił jego wzrok, wyzywając tym samym Harry'ego do rzucenia jakiegoś komentarza. Harry w odpowiedzi jedynie uniósł brew. Chociaż przemowa Karkarowa była śmiertelnie nudna, to takie jawne okazywanie braku zainteresowania było wielką, towarzyską gafą.

– Hej! Nazywam się Korbin. Korbin Blishwick.

W tej samej chwili Karkarow zakończył swoją przemowę. Harry, podobnie jak reszta, zaklaskał kurtuazyjne, po czym uprzejmie odwrócił się do Korbina.

– Przyjemność po mojej stronie, Blishwick. Harrison Riddle.

Korbin pochwycił dłoń Harry'ego i lekko nią potrząsnął, a następnie roześmiał się.

– Z pewnością musisz mieć teraz o mnie złe zdanie; ty wydajesz się być raczej takim pruderyjnym, czystokrwistym typem. Natomiast ja… – machnął dłonią na wpół lekceważąco – nie przejmuję się zbytnio zachowaniem właściwej, towarzyskiej etykiety.

Uśmiech, który pojawił się na twarzy Harry'ego, wydał się Korbinowi niezmiernie tajemniczy.

– Prezencja, Blishwick, może być zwodnicza. Ale musi być utrzymywana. – Po tym, jak pozostawił lekko zaintrygowanego Korbina, by ten rozwikłał wygłoszone słowa, powrócił do posiłku. Wcześniej jednak spostrzegł delikatny błysk w oczach chłopaka siedzącego naprzeciwko. Z tego, co zdążył zauważyć, ten ciemnowłosy uczeń, o trójkątnej twarzy i dość potężnej sylwetce, do tej pory pozostawał milczący.

– Słowa mądrości, Riddle. Biję brawa za nie – chłopak nieznacznie pochylił głowę, a w jego oczach ponownie pojawił się błysk, błysk w którym Harry dostrzegł tłumioną ciekawość. Harry skinął uprzejmie w odpowiedzi na ten komplement, równocześnie czekając na dalszą część wypowiedzi. – Alexei Janus Krum. Ale proszę, mów do mnie Alexei, Krum zbyt bardzo przypomina mi o ojcu i bracie.

_Krum, co?_ Harry przypomniał sobie, że Silas za każdym razem, gdy opowiadał mu o szkolnym Quidittchu, wspominał przy tej okazji o Wiktorze Krumie, genialnym graczu, który podobno był najlepszym Szukającym w szkole. Czyżby to był ten brat o którym mówił Alexei? Harry zanotował w pamięci, by dyskretnie o to rozpytać.

– Oczywiście Alexei. W takim razie nazywaj mnie Harrison – uśmiech Harry'ego był absolutnie urzekający. W końcu jego celem było zdobycie przyjaciół. Widział, jak w oddali Daphne gawędziła z podekscytowaniem z dwiema dziewczynami siedzącymi tuż obok niej. Następnie spojrzał oceniająco na wrzaskliwego chłopca, do którego już wcześniej poczuł instynktowną niechęć. Zauważył, że ten właśnie zbierał wokół siebie mały gang. Harry zastanawiał się, ile z tych osób miało po prostu zbyt słabą wolę, by oprzeć się jego usilnym zabiegom. _Cóż, w takim razie będę musiał działać lepiej niż on…_

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

Po kolacji Deverill ponownie podszedł do nich i rozdał im plany zajęć. Harry zauważył z satysfakcją, że na główne przedmioty, czyli Zaklęcia, Transmutację, Czarną Magię, Starożytne Runy i Arytmetykę będzie uczęszczał wraz z trzecim rokiem. Miało to sens; w swojej nauce był już na tyle zaawansowany, że nie było sensu, by zaczynał od podstaw, tak jak pozostali pierwszoroczni. Chodzenie do szkoły, w której Dyrektor pracował dla twojego ojca miało swoje plusy… Ale Astronomię, Zielarstwo, Europejską Historię Magii i Eliksiry miał z pozostałymi uczniami ze swojego roku. Najwidoczniej Czarny Pan uważał, że te przedmioty nie były na tyle istotne, by Harry uczył się ich na poziomie zaawansowanym. Niestety w programie Durmstrangu nie było Brytyjskiej Historii Magii.

Po otrzymaniu planów zajęć wszyscy pierwszoroczni zostali zaprowadzeni do dormitoriów ukrytych za portretem czarodzieja o ziemistej cerze, który przedstawiał, jak poinformował ich Deverill, Grigoriyego Durathora, jednego z założycieli szkoły.

– Hasło to _krwistoczerwony_. Przez pierwszy miesiąc będziecie razem dzielić Pokój Wspólny – po tym czasie powinniście już znaleźć grupę do której dołączycie. Wtedy też drzwi waszych dormitoriów zostaną zaczarowane tak, by łączyły się z pokojem wspólnym waszej grupy.

Przechodząc przez drzwi ukryte za portretem, Deverill wskazał na dwie klatki schodowe, prowadzące na piętro z pełnego przeciągów pokoju wspólnego. Sam pokój miał kamienne ściany i posadzkę, a tu i tam stało kilka, wyglądających na niewygodne, krzeseł.

– Klatka schodowa po prawej prowadzi do dormitoriów dziewczyn, ta po lewej do chłopców. W pokojach powinno spać mniej więcej po pięć osób, sami możecie wybrać sobie swoich współlokatorów – to powiedziawszy, odwrócił się i wyszedł z komnaty, pozostawiając pierwszorocznych samym sobie. Harry szybko wszystko przekalkulował: na roku było czternastu chłopców, co oznaczało, że w jednym pokoju spać będzie tylko czwórka. I chociaż Harry cenił sobie prywatność, wiedział, jak ważne jest _zdobywanie_ przyjaciół.

Odwrócił się więc w stronę chłopców i zawołał lekko podniesionym głosem:

– Zedar, Sylvanus, Blishwick i Alexei! Czy nie zechcielibyście dzielić ze mną swojego dormitorium? – Harry świadomie podjął ryzyko. Jeżeli któryś z nich odrzuciłby jego propozycję, zostałby uznany za aroganckiego, a jego reputacja ucierpiałaby na tym. Z drugiej strony, jeżeli by się zgodzili…

– Czemu nie. Chodź Francis, poznajmy naszych nowych współlokatorów – Emlen uśmiechnął się, pociągając za sobą swojego, wciąż obrażonego na cały świat, kuzyna. Reakcja Korbina była dużo bardziej dramatyczna.

– Oczywiście, że będę tym zachwycony! Już myślałem, że nigdy o to nie zapytasz! – zatrzepotał figlarnie rzęsami, po czym skierował się w stronę Harry'ego.

Odpowiedź Alexei'ego na szczęście była dużo bardziej powściągliwa.

– Dziękuje Harrison. Zgadzam się.

To było to. Potwierdzenie uzyskane od kolegów z roku, że to on tutaj dowodzi. A wpatrujące się w niego oczy smagłego chłopaka były chyba najlepszym świadectwem jego pierwszego podejścia do zaznaczenia swojej obecności – chłopak nie był głupcem i potrafił rozpoznać próbę ustanowienia przywództwa, gdy ją widział.

– Widzimy się jutro Daphne – Harry uśmiechnął się do przyjaciółki, pewny, że ze swoją pełną energii osobowością szybko znajdzie współlokatorki. Daphne odpowiedziała olśniewającym uśmiechem, i gdy Harry podążył drogą do swojego pokoju, odwróciła się w stronę dwóch brunetek z którymi przegadała całą kolację.

Po otwarciu drzwi do dormitorium, ujrzał pięć pokaźnych, czterokolumnowych łóżek, ustawionych w tym wielkim pokoju tak, by znalazły się w dwóch rzędach, naprzeciwko siebie. Po jednej stronie ustawiono trzy, a po drugiej dwa łóżka, pośrodku natomiast biegło dość szerokie przejście. Całą przeciwległą ścianę pokrywały olbrzymie okna, za którymi rozpościerał się przepiękny widok na jezioro. Harry podszedł do łóżka stojącego najbliżej okna. Znajdowało się ono w tym samym rzędzie co dwa inne.

– Zajmę te jeżeli nikt nie ma nic przeciwko – ogłosił swoim nowo znalezionym _przyjaciołom_, całkowicie pewien, że nikt z nich nie będzie mieć żadnych obiekcji. Pozostali, przekonani że to wystarczy, potrząsnęli jedynie głowami, a następnie zaczęli wybierać łóżka dla siebie. Emlen zajął to obok Harry'ego, Alexei to na wprost (które jako drugie znajdowało się najbliżej okien), Francis zdecydował się na te obok zajętego przez Emlena (było to też łóżko najbliżej drzwi), podczas gdy Korbin wziął ostatnie, zwrócone w stronę łóżek Emlena i Francisa, a stojące obok tego od Alexei'a.

Rozkurczając swoją skrzynię, Harry przysiadł na łóżku i, przed położeniem się spać, rozpakował najważniejsze rzeczy.

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

Następnego ranka, zmierzając wraz ze swoimi współlokatorami do Wielkiej Sali, przyglądał się z rozbawieniem, jak Emlen dokucza Francisowi z powodu jego porannej fryzury. W zasadzie to włosy chłopaka nadal nie wyglądały dobrze: były poplątane i wciąż lekko uniesione. Francisowi najwyraźniej przeszły już jego wczorajsze dąsy, gdyż odparował:

– Ale przynajmniej w mojej rodzinie nikt nie łysieje, a to oznacza, że ja nadal będę mieć włosy, podczas gdy ty już wszystkie stracisz.

Emlen tylko się roześmiał.

– Te od Harrisona też są rozczochrane – dodał Francis, jakby po chwili namysłu.

_To prawda_, przyznał w myślach Harry. Jego kruczoczarne włosy często nie chciały leżeć płasko, tylko sterczały na wszystkie strony. Wyjmując swoją różdżkę, Harry rzucił w ich stronę prosty czar, który sprawił, że ułożyły się w stylowym, artystycznym nieładzie. Oczy Francisa rozszerzyły się, gdy zobaczył efekt zaklęcia.

– Nikczemnie – westchnął. – Hej Harrison, naucz mnie tego zaklęcia!

Harry wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się.

– Czemu nie? Dzisiaj wieczorem, nim położymy się spać.

Po spotkaniu się z Daphne podczas śniadania, cała szóstka zgromadziła się na Zielarstwie, które było prowadzone przez mówiącego z silnym akcentem profesora Dymitriya Belinsky'ego. Harry doszedł do wniosku, że był to raczej nudny przedmiot, chociaż rośliny wyglądały całkiem interesująco.

– Nigdy nie lubiłem _uprawiać ogródka_ – powiedział do Korbina i Alexei'a, z którymi pracował. Korbin roześmiał się głośno i nawet oczy Alexei'a na chwilę zaświeciły w rozbawieniu.

– Co jest Riddle? Boisz się, że twoje brudne, półkrwi ręce jeszcze bardziej się pobrudzą? – powietrze przeciął szyderczy głos Brutusa Gaiusa Flinta, smagłego, wrzaskliwego chłopka z poprzedniego wieczoru, który pracował przy stole tuż obok. Harry westchnął w myślach. Wiedział, że prędzej czy później to się stanie: w końcu Riddle nie było czystokrwistym nazwiskiem. Niech Merlinowi będą dzięki, nikt nie mógł oskarżyć go o bycie szlamą – osobom tego typu w ogóle nie pozwalano uczęszczać do Durmstrangu.

– Cóż, w tym wypadku, gdybym chciał uchronić się przed jeszcze większym pobrudzeniem, nie rozmawiałbym z tobą, Flint. Ostatecznie, krew _troli_ może okazać się zaraźliwa… – zaszydził Harry lekceważąco. Znanym powszechnie sekretem był fakt, że kilka pokoleń wcześniej linia Flintów, ku ich wiecznemu wstydowi, została skażona przez trola. Mieszanie czarodziejskiej krwi z krwią innych stworzeń było generalnie akceptowalne i uznawane za jedną ze słabostek czystokrwistych rodów, ale pozwolenie, by przeniknęła do niej krew kogoś o reputacji trola nie było mile widziane.

Twarz Flinta przybrała brzydki, filetowo-brązowy odcień.

– Jak śmie… – jednakże nim był w stanie zrobić cokolwiek, muskularna sylwetka profesora Belinsky'ego pojawiła się tuż obok jego stolika.

– Już, już chłopcy! Pośpieszcie się z tym przesadzaniem, za chwilę zadzwoni dzwonek. – Flint rzucił nauczycielowi mordercze spojrzenie, natomiast Harry przywołał na twarz uśmiech i odparł uprzejmie:

– Oczywiście, sir. Przepraszam.

_Nigdy nie zrażaj do siebie nauczycieli,_ prychnął w myślach na to całkowicie niedyplomatyczne podejście Flinta.

Po lunchu, gdy reszta jego kolegów z klasy ruszyła na zajęcia z Czarnej Magii, Harry skierował się do biblioteki, by dokończyć swoje wypracowanie z Zielarstwa zadane przez Belinsky'ego. Kiedy w końcu rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka na herbatę, Harry już dawno odrobił zadanie (_Wymień i opisz pięć metod radzenia sobie z Diabelskimi Sidłami. Ustal która z nich jest najlepsza._) i zdążył nawet rozpocząć lekturę jednej ze znalezionych w bibliotece książek, traktującej o Czarnej Magii dla średnio zawansowanych. Po usunięciu z niej, za pomocą czarnomagicznego zaklęcia, (którego nauczył go ojciec) czaru uniemożliwiającemu powielanie, Harry wyczarował sobie kopię książki, a następnie pomniejszył ją i schował do kieszeni. Dopiero wtedy udał się na herbatę.

Zasłuchany w prowadzoną przez kolegów z pokoju, pełną podekscytowania, rozmowę o pierwszej lekcji Czarnej Magii, praktycznie wpadł na Daphne.

– Harrison, musisz zacząć udzielać nam korepetycji z tego przedmiotu!

Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem, rozbawiony, gdy pozostali chłopcy odkryli przyczynę jego nieobecności na zajęciach z Czarnej Magii.

– Jakim cudem udało ci się dostać na lekcje trzeciorocznych? – wyszeptał Emlen z podziwem. Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami.

– Moja ciocia przez kilka lat mnie uczyła. – _Poza tym mój ojciec jest Czarnym Panem, _dodał w myślach. _No i Dyrektor dla niego pracuje._

Jego pierwsze zajęcia z Czarnej Magii okazały się całkiem interesujące. Harry obawiał się, że nie będą wystarczająco stymulujące, szczególnie, że ostatnie trzy lata spędził pod kuratelą Bellatrix Lestrange. Jednak szybko przekonał się, że Bellatrix, czego się po niej nie spodziewał, starała się uczyć go rzeczy odpowiednich dla jego wieku; w większości były to proste uroki i zaklęcia, oraz kilka pomniejszych klątw.

Profesor Edgar Rosier, który, z tego, co Harry wiedział, był kuzynem Evana Rosiera, najwidoczniej nie widział powodów, by powstrzymywać się podczas zajęć z (w przeważającej części) trzeciorocznymi uczniami.

– _Confringo!_ – Nim udzielił im wykładu na temat właściwości Wybuchającej Klątwy i tego, jak ją prawidłowo rzucać, zademonstrował jej działanie na wyczarowanym manekinie. Kukiełka eksplodowała w wiele, naprawdę wiele maleńkich kawałeczków. – Wymowa i ruch różdżką są kluczowe.

Marszcząc nieznacznie czoło, Harry uniósł rękę.

– Tak, panie Riddle?

– Profesorze – zaczął Harry z szacunkiem – czy intencje i koncentracja nie liczą się bardziej?

Zaskoczony Rosier przez chwilę mierzył nowego ucznia wzrokiem. W końcu przytaknął.

– Ma pan rację, panie Riddle. Jednak na waszym poziomie, wymowa i ruch różdżki są równie ważne. Ale z czasem, gdy zaznajomicie się już z zaklęciem, przekonacie się, że intencja i koncentracja będą determinować moc rzucanej przez was klątwy. To był bardzo wnikliwy komentarz, panie Riddle – piętnaście punktów dla pana przyszłej grupy.

To powiedziawszy, podzielił klasę na pięć grupek, najprawdopodobniej według ich przynależności do szkolnych grup, po to by mogli ćwiczyć rzucanie zaklęcia na pięciu różnych manekinach. Harry trafił do grupy Alerona i Silasa, skład której dopełniały dwie dziewczyny: jedna nachmurzona i niebieskowłosa oraz druga, uśmiechnięta i ruda, a także delikatnie opalony chłopak.

– Harrison, to jest Ivan Vavilov, przywódca Nietoperzy Mroku, znanych także jako Czarne Nietoperze, naszej grupy. Poznaj także Ekaterinę Durov oraz Steffi Stockmann, które również do niej należą. – Harry przywitał się z nimi uprzejmie, dbając o zachowanie nienagannych manier. Zauważył, że na ich szatach, tuż nad haftem ze szkolnym herbem, znajdował się magiczny symbol przedstawiający czarnego nietoperza. Podobny znak był również wytłoczony na sprzączkach ich pasków.

Harry przyglądał się, jak cała piątka po kolei rzuca zaklęcie. Aleronowi wyszło ono najlepiej; znad manekina unosił się dym, a kilka małych odłamków oderwało się i wylądowało na podłodze. Nadal jednak kukiełka pozostawała w jednym kawałku. Wkrótce przyszła kolej Harry'ego. Posłał w stronę rudowłosej Steffi uśmiech, gdy ta uprzejmie naprawiła manekin i ustawiła go w pionie. Przywołując przed oczy obraz kukiełki, której nic nie jest w stanie ochronić przed rozpadem na mnóstwo małych kawałeczków, Harry wycelował w nią różdżkę i wkładając w słowa swoją wolę powiedział:

– _Confringo._

Nastąpiła mała eksplozja w wyniku której manekin został rozerwany na drobne kawałeczki i chociaż było ich dużo, to nadal nie tyle, co podczas demonstracji Rosiera. Harry naprędce wzniósł silną tarczę, osłaniając nią siebie i resztę grupy przed spadającymi odłamkami.

– Dobra robota, panie Riddle. Piętnaście punktów – zawołał profesor Rossier.

Pod koniec lekcji Harry miał już czterdzieści pięć punktów, którymi mógł zasilić konto swojej przyszłej grupy, a większość jego kolegów z zajęć rzucała w jego kierunku spekulacyjne spojrzenia.

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

Pod koniec trzeciego tygodnia nauki po szkole rozniosła się wieść o tym, że Harry był objawieniem. Otrzymał mnóstwo ofert członkowstwa od wielu grup, w tym od największego rywala Krwawych Kruków, Jadeitowych Szponów. Harry uprzejmie wymówił się od wszystkich, tłumacząc się tym, że nie jest jeszcze gotowy, by podjąć decyzję – w rezultacie większość grup podejrzewała, że wraz ze swoimi kolegami z roku ma zamiar utworzyć własną. Nie przejęli się tym jednak, bo nie uważali tego za jakiekolwiek zagrożenie.

I rzeczywiście, Harry po cichu tworzył porozumienie z uczniami ze swojego roku, za wyjątkiem tych, którzy należeli do małego gangu Flinta: Nero Clagg'a, Calvina Delaneya, Amelii Bottelwick i Mathew Jewkesa. Pomagał im w nauce i starał się utrzymać ze wszystkimi serdeczne stosunki, chociaż oczywiście najbardziej zżył się z Daphne i chłopcami, z którymi dzieli pokój, gdyż spędzał z nimi większość swojego wolnego czasu.

Pewnej nocy zebrał ich wszystkich, nawet Daphne, w dormitorium.

– Mam zamiar rozpocząć jutro negocjacje z Czarnymi Nietoperzami – oznajmił cicho. Jego towarzysze spojrzeli na niego w osłupieniu.

– Chcesz dołączyć do ich grupy? Co cię opętało żeby to zrobić? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem Korbin. Emlen delikatnie przekrzywił głowę.

– Taaa Harrison, on ma rację. Przecież w rankingu są zaledwie siódmi, a z twoim talentem jestem pewien, że nawet wysoko plasujące się grupy przywitają cię z otwartymi ramionami.

Harry uniósł brew.

– A ile w tych wysoko plasujących się grupach jest utalentowanych czarodziei? – Gdy nikt nie odpowiedział kontynuował: – Dużo. Co najmniej kilku na każdą grupę, a w tych najwyższych garści. W takich grupach nie ma szans, by zabłysnąć. Ale w Czarnych Nietoperzach… ich lider zaledwie wybija się ponad przeciętność. Owszem, jest przyjazny i to sprawia, że wielu jego kolegów z roku podąża za nim, nawet piątka drugorocznych się na to zdecydowała. Ale nie ma żadnej prawdziwej mocy, żadnej charyzmy. Jedyni, którzy są cokolwiek warci w tym gangu, to Ekaterina Durov, Aleron Mulciber i Silas Macnair. Z ostatnią dwójką nie będzie żadnych problemów; ta grupa już jest rozdarta, a jeśli wezmę was ze sobą, to z łatwością ją przejmę. Co prowadzi do pytania: czy zechcecie się do mnie przyłączyć?

Niespodziewanie to Alexei przemówił jako pierwszy.

– Przekonałeś mnie, Harrison. Pójdę z tobą.

Prywatnie Harry uważał, że Alexei chciał dołączyć do grupy, która w żaden sposób nie byłaby powiązana z jego bratem Victorem, należącym do Bordowych Skrzydeł. Jak dotąd była to jedyna wysoko plasująca się grupa, która zaproponowała Alexei'mu przyłączenie się do nich. Emlen i Francis wymienili spojrzenia, po czym Emlen wyszczerzył się.

– Czemu nie. Wchodzimy w to. Nawet jeśli jesteś półkrwi, to i tak jesteś lepszy niż Flint.

Korbin wzruszył ramionami i powiedział z leniwym uśmieszkiem:

– Wokół ciebie zawsze dzieją się interesujące rzeczy. Jestem z tobą.

Daphne uśmiechnęła się do Harry'ego.

– Pamiętasz, co powiedziałam w pociągu? – Stuknęła znaczącą w opaskę.

Harry, usatysfakcjonowany, odprawił swoich przyjaciół.

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

Następnego dnia Harry celowo przyłączył się podczas Zaklęć do Ivana i Ekateriny, zamiast, jak zawsze, dołączyć do Alerona i Silasa.

– Chciałbym pomówić z tobą na osobności, Vavilov. Dzisiaj wieczorem, w pokoju wspólnym Czarnych Nietoperzy.

Ivan przez chwilę mierzył Harry'ego zamyślonym wzrokiem, nim w końcu skinął głową na znak zgody.

Harry, zadowolony z odpowiedzi, rzucił Zaklęcie Przyzywające w stronę drewnianego klocka leżącego na biurku nauczyciela. Ich zadanie polegało na przyzwaniu go do siebie i teraz przyglądał się, jak ten leniwie dryfował w jego kierunku.

– Och! Brawo, panie Riddle! Piętnaście punktów za to, że jako pierwszemu udało się panu rzucić z powodzeniem ten czar! – wykrzyknęła Profesor Victoria Eastwood, puszczając w stronę Harry'ego oczko. Uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem, bo doskonale wiedział, że nauczycielka miała słabość do małych, słodkich chłopczyków – czyli dokładnie takich, jakim on był obecnie.

Do tej pory Harry zgromadził trzysta punktów, które mógł przekazać każdej grupie, do której by dołączył. Byłoby ich jeszcze więcej, gdyby nie nauczyciel Transmutacji, Frederick Flint, który okazał się być krewnym Brutusa Flinta i podobnie jak ten drugi, zapałał silną niechęcią do Harry'ego (najwidoczniej opowiedziano mu o znieważeniu rodu Flintów). Odbierał Harry'emu punkty przy każdej, nawet najmniejszej okazji; jak na przykład wtedy, gdy jako pierwszemu udało mu się przemienić mydło w ropuchę. Gdy ta zarechotała głośno, nauczyciel Transmutacji warknął:

– Riddle! Dziesięć punktów za przeszkadzanie na lekcji!

Harry zamrugał.

– To już się nie powtórzy, sir – odparł chłodnym tonem.

Aleronowi, próbującemu się za nim wstawić, Harry spokojnie polecił się zamknąć.

– Nie możesz oczekiwać, że świat będzie sprawiedliwym miejscem, Aleronie. Flint najwidoczniej lubi odbierać mi punkty, więc po prostu będę musiał zdobywać ich więcej. – Starał się zachować spokój i okazać odpowiedni szacunek i poważanie profesorowi Flintowi. Nawet pomimo przemożnej chęci starcia uśmieszku z oblicza nauczyciela, na przykład poprzez rzucenie znienacka w jego stronę klątwy zmieniającej wyraz twarzy. Ale nie, wiedział, że musi się kontrolować. Bo jak zawsze powtarzał mu ojciec: samokontrola jest kluczem do kontrolowania innych.

Harry poprzysiągł sobie, że nim ukończy swoją edukację w Durmstrangu, to on będzie pociągać za sznurki, a Frederick Flint zostanie jego marionetką.

* * *

**Komentarz autorki:**

**Właśnie tak sobie pomyślałam, że niektórzy z was mogą uważać, że Durmstrang jest szkołą, w której uczą się wyłącznie chłopcy. Cóż, w filmach jest właśnie tak przedstawiony. Ale w książce jest szkołą koedukacyjną, podobnie jak Beauxbatons. Poza tym, ponieważ uważam, że będzie to o wiele bardziej interesujące, też się na to zdecydowałam.**

**(…) jeżeli chodzi o romanse, to żadne nie rozpoczną się co najmniej do czwartego roku. Nie jestem pewna, w jakim wieku dzieci zaczynają interesować się „tymi sprawami", ale ponieważ w kanonie Harry zaczął interesować się Cho dopiero na czwartym roku, postanowiłam że w mojej opowieści też mniej więcej wtedy zacznie dostrzegać dziewczyny. Ale już teraz zaznaczam, że romans nie będzie głównym wątkiem.**

* * *

**Mój komentarz:**

**Co myślicie o Durmstrangu? Mi się w zasadzie podoba, szczególnie motyw z grupami (Harry naprawdę będzie miał niezłe pole do popisu dzięki nim ^^). Mam nadzieję, że nie przytłoczyła was ilość nowych osób pojawiających się w opowiadaniu… Na początku mogą się wam mylić, ale z czasem przywykniecie. Oczywiście Emlen, Francis, Alexei i Korbin staną się najlepszymi szkolnymi przyjaciółmi Harry'ego. A Brutus Flint jego największym wrogiem (tak, robi za odpowiednik kanonowego Malfoya).**

**Co do samego rozdziału, to tłumaczyło mi się go fatalnie (szczególnie dialogi) wiec wybaczcie, jeśli czasami coś będzie zgrzytać. Ale starałam się, naprawdę się starałam, by prezentował się strawnie i czytelnie… **

**Ps. A za tydzień… Plany.**

„**Rzeczywiście **_**był**_** nieco bezczelny w swoim wczorajszym liście, przekonany, że ojciec nie będzie mógł się zemścić. Ale Czarny Pan, geniusz zła, najwidoczniej znalazł na to sposób. **_**No cóż…"**_


	11. XI: Plany

**Rozdział XI: Plany**

* * *

_Drogi Ojcze,_

_Co tam u Ciebie? Często powtarzasz, że sprawiam Ci zbyt dużo kłopotów. Więc… teraz jestem daleko, w szkole. I założę się, że u Ciebie wszystko idzie całkiem gładko._

_W każdym razie, ja cieszę się czasem spędzanym w szkole. Zamiast drażnić Ciebie, drażnię tego nauczyciela Transmutacji, który najwidoczniej mnie nie lubi. Spokojnie Ojcze, nim zaczniesz planować jego przedwczesny zgon, przyjmij moje zapewnienia, że nie jest on dla mnie żadnym problemem, a __przynajmniej nie większy niż irytujący owad__. Chciałbym prosić Cię, byś pozwolił mi poradzić sobie z nim na własny sposób. _

_Oczywiście wszyscy pozostali profesorowie mnie lubią. Moja nauczycielka Zaklęć, Victoria Eastwood, właśnie gościła mnie u siebie w gabinecie na herbatce. Myśli, że jestem absolutnie cudownym, małym chłopczykiem, który nie mógłby skrzywdzić nawet muchy. I to od niej, spośród wszystkich nauczycieli, otrzymałem najwięcej punktów. Bardzo przydatny nabytek, naprawdę. Zrobię co w mojej mocy, by podtrzymać w niej to uwielbienie, zupełnie tak, jak ty robiłeś to w stosunku do swoich profesorów podczas szkolnych lat spędzonych w Hogwarcie, więc bądź spokojny. No i nie ma tutaj tego pomylonego, starego głupka, więc spodziewam się, że będzie to dla mnie łatwiejsze._

_Muszę przyznać, że system grup w Durmstangu jest całkiem użyteczny. Dzięki liczbie punktów, którą do tej pory zgromadziłem, wszystkie grupy starają się mnie zdobyć. Niestety dla nich, nie uda im się to. Mam już swoje plany. Nie będę Cię zanudzać szczegółami, ale jestem całkiem pewien, że rezultat Ci się spodoba._

_No cóż, zmykam do moich przedwieczornych intryg. Poprosiłbym Cię, żebyś przekazał Cioci Belli i reszcie uściski ode mnie, ale myślę, że rzuciłbyś na mnie i na nich crucio, gdybym to zasugerował. Więc nie będę Cię tym kłopotać. Dobranoc Ojcze._

_Harry_

Rozbawiony Voldemort złożył list i odłożył go na swoje biurko. _Bezczelny bachor_, pomyślał czule, głaszcząc rytmicznie drzemiącą Nagini. Harry, jeśli tylko chciał, potrafił być niezłym łobuzem, chociaż zawsze zachowywał pełną szacunku pozę podczas poważnych rozmów, no i oczywiście przed śmierciożercami.

Czasami zaskakiwało Czarnego Pana to, jak bardzo Harry przywiązał się do niektórych z jego śmierciożerców. Belli, Rabastana, Rudolphusa, Barty'ego... Podejrzewał, że było to związane z charyzmą Harry'ego, zupełnie inną niż ta prezentowana przez młodego Toma Marvolo Riddle'a. Nie żeby było to coś, co martwiłoby Czarnego Pana. W zasadzie to odpowiadał mu taki stan rzeczy. Fakt, że śmierciożercy pozostawali również lojalni wobec jego dziedzica, niósł dla Czarnego Pana dużo więcej korzyści. Nie musiał, na przykład, martwić się tym, że wbiją Harry'emu nóż w plecy. Jednym z powodów, dla których Voldemort nie chciał ujawniać obecności chłopca przed swoim pozostałymi śmierciożercami (poza tą garstka, której ufał) był fakt, że był on jeszcze zbyt młody i zbyt podatny na ataki zrodzone z urazów lub zazdrości.

Nawet jeśli Harry miał talent, wciąż brakowało mu doświadczenia. Voldemort zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie mógł pozwolić na to, by informacja o obecności chłopca dotarła do zwyczajnych śmierciożerców czy reszty magicznego świata, przynajmniej dopóki chłopak nie będzie miał nastu lat. Jego moc nadal będzie wzrastać i do tego czasu powinien być już na tyle potężny, by obronić się na własną rękę, gdy zostanie zaatakowany. Być może, kiedy Harry ukończy czternaście lub piętnaście lat…

W każdym razie jego własne plany również wymagały mniej więcej tyle czasu, by dojrzeć. Już w tym samym roku, w którym powrócił, Voldemort, rękami swoich sług, rozpoczął powolną infiltrację najważniejszych instytucji Magicznego Świata. Teraz wystarczyło tylko jedno jego słowo, a publikowano lub wycofywano artykuły z głównych czarodziejskich gazet, nawet takich, jak Prorok Codzienny czy Tygodnik Czarownica. Poczynił nieznaczna zabiegi w stosunku do goblinów z Gringotta, pozostawiając subtelne wskazówki. Był prawie pewien, że już w przyszłym roku gobliny podlegać będą prawom zawartym w nowym traktacie. Ollivander, najsławniejszy wytwórca różdżek, został zmuszony do zachowania neutralności. Voldemort zabiłby go, gdyby nie fakt, że był najbardziej utalentowanym wytwórcą różdżek w całej Wielkiej Brytanii. Zdecydował się więc na Wieczystą Przysięgę oraz kilka innych, sekretnie rzuconych klątw, które miały zapewnić milczenie mężczyzny.

Wewnątrz Ministerstwa Voldemort miał Lucjusza Malfoya. Syn Abraxa Malfoya, chociaż nie był najlepszym wojownikiem i niezbyt rewelacyjnie radził sobie podczas pojedynków, był równie wytrawnym politykiem, co jego ojciec. W ciągu dwóch lat od sekretnego powrotu Voldemorta Lucjusz wywierał wpływ na większą część Ministerstwa. Jedynymi działami, w których Lucjusz nie odniósł jak na razie żadnych sukcesów, były Biuro Aurorów oraz Departament Tajemnic. Voldemort przypisywał to temu, że Aurorami zostawali zazwyczaj najbardziej uparci Gryfoni lub najlojalniejsi Puchoni, podczas gdy Niewymownymi byli przeważnie najbardziej zaczytani Krukoni, a ich nie interesowały dobra materialne. Niemniej jednak Voldemort był przekonany, że prędzej czy później Lucjusz poczyni postępy.

Większość członków Wizengamotu siedziała głęboko w kieszeniach Lucjusza. Sprawienie, że zatwierdzono Ustawę Anty-Wilkołakową, za która lobbowała Dolores Umbridge, było niemalże dziecinnie proste… Voldemort szybko pochwycił szansę, gdy ta się pojawiła. Nawet gdyby pozostawili Umbridge samą sobie, to nie miał wątpliwości, że kobieta doprowadziłaby do przyjęcia tej ustawy, ale mogłoby jej to zająć kilka dobrych lat, ponieważ za każdym razem natrafiałaby na sprzeciw tego głupca i wielbiciela różnych stworzeń, Dumbledora. Jednakże, dzięki subtelnemu i umiejętnemu wpływowi Lucjusza, ustawa została zatwierdzona na początku tego miesiąca. To bardzo ułatwiało dalsze plany Voldemorta, który chciał przekonać różne wilkołacze klany do wsparcia jego sprawy…

Zabierze się za to jednak dopiero wtedy, gdy ugruntuje swoją pozycję. Obecnie służyło mu pięćdziesięciu siedmiu śmierciożerców i choć nie była to ilość, którą można było przeoczyć, to nadal pozostawała niewystarczająca do realizacji planów Czarnego Pana. Rekrutacja posuwała się raczej powoli, ponieważ nie mógł pozwolić sobie jeszcze na to, by informacja o jego powrocie przedostała się do opinii publicznej. Chociaż oczywiście rozpuszczał pewne plotki… szczególnie odkąd przyczyniały się one do tego, że zdobywał nowych zwolenników. Voldemort był pewien, że już wkrótce machina ruszy. W międzyczasie musiał jedynie upewnić się, że jego śmierciożercy są dobrze wytrenowani. Uśmieszek wykrzywił jego pozbawione warg usta, gdy rozważał oddelegowanie Barty'ego, który ostatnimi czasy stawał się coraz bardziej niespokojny, do szkolenia nowych rekrutów…

I w taki oto sposób, Lord Voldemort, Czarny Pan Czarodziejskiej Brytanii, rozmyślał o swych planach tą późną, nocną porą.

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

Kolejny rok z powrotem w Durmstrangu. Aleron Mulciber odpoczywał w łóżku, wpatrując się obojętnym wzrokiem w drewnianą deskę wieńczącą jego czterokolumnowe łoże. Pomimo obecności panicza w Durmstrangu rzeczy zdawały się nie układać tak, jak się tego spodziewał.

Aleron naiwnie wierzył, że panicz natychmiast podbije szkołę, być może poprzez utworzenie nowej, całkowicie mu oddanej grupy. Ze swojej strony w każdej chwili był gotów opuścić Czarne Nietoperze na rzecz jakiekolwiek grupy założonej przez panicza. Mógł zabrać ze sobą nawet kilku innych trzeciorocznych. W końcu do Czarnych Nietoperzy przyłączył się jedynie dlatego, że Ivan zaproponował mu to i równocześnie uczynił go swoim numerem dwa. Poza tym traktował Ivana jak kogoś w rodzaju przyjaciela.

Ale żadna z tych rzeczy nie miałaby znaczenia jeśli Harrison zażądałby od Alerona pomocy. W czymkolwiek. Jego ojciec często powtarzał, że służba pod odpowiednim mistrzem to zaszczyt. I pomimo tego, jak młody sam obecnie był, wierzył, że znalazł swojego pana. Po prostu wiedział, że w służbie Harrisona Maximusa Riddle'a odnajdzie satysfakcję, satysfakcję której nigdy nie doświadczył jego własny ojciec. Niestety starszy Mulciber dysponował przeciętną mocą, a sama lojalność wobec Czarnego Pana nie była zbyt cenna. I tylko dlatego, że dziadek Alerona naprawdę długo służył Czarnemu Panu, Mulciber Senior znalazł się wśród tych należących do Wewnętrznego Kręgu.

Więc, zamiast zasypywać panicza pytaniami, Aleron zdecydował się zrobić to, co zrobiłby każdy lojalny poplecznik – cierpliwie czekać. Nawet jeśli nie podobało mu się to, że plany panicza zakładały, iż ten będzie ogrywać rolę wzorowego ucznia… Aleron, gdyby Harrison nie powstrzymał go, z radością zemściłby się na nauczycielu Transmutacji, nawet jeśli oznaczałoby to dla niego szlaban. Wzrok chłopaka stwardniał, gdy przypomniał sobie, jak Fredrick Flint traktował panicza – niesprawiedliwie i z jawną wrogością. Ale nie, nie zrobi niczego do czasu, aż Harrison sobie tego nie zażyczy.

Aleron zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że Silas nie był równie cierpliwy. Jak na kogoś, kto zapowiedział, że nie będzie całkowicie oddany paniczowi, Silas przejawiał nadmierne pragnienie, by Harrison wykonał w końcu jakiś ruch. Aleron musiał w kilku ostrych słowach przywołać swojego przyjaciela do porządku, by w końcu przekonać go, aby _nie poruszał_ tej kwestii przy paniczu. Na Merlina, minęło dopiero kilka tygodni, nadal było mnóstwo czasu na realizację zamierzonych planów.

Aleron wiedział, że cokolwiek to będzie, będzie genialne. Ale oczywiście nie było szans, by dowiedział się, co to będzie, dopóki Harrison nie zdecyduje się powiedzieć mu o tym. Jeżeli jednak pytania panicza miałby być jakąś wskazówką, to mógł podejrzewać, że jego plany są związane z Czarnymi Nietoperzami. No cóż, zobaczy jak jutro rozwinie się sytuacja… Teraz powinien choć trochę się przespać… Ziewnął lekko i uśmiechnął się, gdy jego wzrok spoczął na opasce, którą cały czas nosił. Znaku jego przynależności do panicza, który Aleron nosił z dumą.

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

Zasiadający za biurkiem Albus Dumbledore odchylił się i zakręcił młynka kciukami. Minęły zaledwie trzy tygodnie od rozpoczęcia nowego roku szkolnego, a już nowa chmara problemów zlatywała się pod jego drzwi i waląc w nie, domagała by wpuścił je do środka. To był ten rok. Rok w którym Harry James Potter, Chłopiec, Który Przeżył rozpocząłby swoją naukę w Hogwarcie, gdyby nie zniknął cztery lata wcześniej.

Najwidoczniej ludzie pamiętali o tym. Ilość listów przepełnionych nienawiścią, które zaczął otrzymywać już w pierwszym tygodniu od rozpoczęcia nowego semestru, urosła do takich rozmiarów, że Albus musiał rzucić na nie czar, automatycznie je spopielający i to jeszcze przed dotknięciem biurka. Działał on nawet na Wyjce, z czego Albus był niezmiernie uradowany. Był zmęczony wysłuchiwaniem pełnych wyrzutów wrzasków kobiet, które zniknięcie Chłopca, Który Przeżył traktowały jako osobisty prztyczek.

No naprawdę... To, że nie sprawdzał wystarczająco często, co dzieje się z chłopcem było tylko malutkim błędem z jego strony. Jedyne, co mógł mu zrobić za to Wizengamot, to odebrać funkcję Głównego Maga, jak również nałożyć niewielką grzywnę za zaniedbania. Albus pocieszał się tym, że chociaż wzrastała liczba jego krytyków, to nadal znajdowały się osoby głęboko mu oddane, a do nich zaliczali się głownie ci, którzy walczyli wraz z nim podczas wojny i należeli do Zakonu Feniksa.

Oczywiście, jak tylko Severus powrócił z pierwszego od dziewięciu lat spotkania śmierciożerców, z informacją o ponownym odrodzeniu się Czarnego Pana, Albus wznowił działalność Zakonu Feniksa. Nowi członkowie byli rzadkością a jego już-nie-tak-nieskazitelna reputacja przyczyniała się do tego, że ludzie nie byli skorzy uwierzyć mu na słowo, gdy ogłaszał powrót Czarnego Pana. Jednak znajdowali się także ci, którzy, dostrzegając oznaki powrotu Voldemorta, z chęcią się przyłączali się do Albusa. Niestety byli także ci, którzy powoli dystansowali się od działalności Zakonu. I to nie dlatego, że nie wierzyli w ponowne odrodzenie Voldemorta. Raczej uważali, że Dumbledore nie jest w stanie już dłużej skutecznie dowodzić akcjami skierowanymi przeciwko niemu. W szczególności młody Syriusz zyskiwał ostatnio coraz więcej niezależności… a to w przyszłości mogło sprawić Dubledorowi dużo problemów, ponieważ Aurorzy podążali głównie za swoim szefem.

No cóż. Będzie musiał coś z tym zrobić. Ale co? Odseparowanie Syriusza raczej nie wchodziło w grę. Ten młody mężczyzna już wcześniej miał pewna pozycję i władzę, która została zwiększona rok temu, po tym, jak odeszli jego rodzice, a on stał się głową Szlachetnego i Starożytnego Rodu Blacków. Na szczęście dwójka najlepszych przyjaciół Syriusza, James i Lupin, wciąż mocno wierzyła w Dumbledore'a.

Myśl o Jamesie przywróciła uśmiech na twarzy Albusa oraz sprawiła, że iskierki zalśniły w niebieskich oczach. Jego dawny uczeń uczył teraz Pojedynkowania w Hogwarcie. Był to ruch, którym chciał upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu – Albus domyślał się, że po kilku bezrobotnych latach James stawał się nerwowy i niespokojny. Nie żeby James_ potrzebował_ zatrudnienia. W końcu Linia Potterów należała do starych, czystokrwistych i zamożnych rodów, a ich bogactwo można było przyrównać do fortuny Malfoyów. A odkąd James zdecydował się na skromne życie (no dobrze, może odrobinę mniej skromne od poślubienia Samanty) inwestycje, poczynione jeszcze przez jego ojca, jedynie powiększyły i tak już ogromny majątek, który przypadł w udziale ostatniemu pokoleniu. James nie był jednak typem, który potrafiłby pławić się w bogactwie i luksusie. W przeciwieństwie do swoich przodków nie angażował się także w politykę. Albus zdecydował się na zorganizowanie zatrudnienia dla Jamesa w Hogwarcie głównie po to, by uchronić go przez utonięciem w kolejnym nawrocie depresji.

Przyznawał, nawet przed samym sobą, że był to genialny ruch. Uczniowie nie tylko byli wniebowzięci z powodu tego, że James Potter, sławny ex-Szef-Aurorów został ich nauczycielem, ale także tłumnie zaczęli zapisywać się na prowadzone przez niego zajęcia. Albus był przekonany, że przełoży się to liczbę nowych, dobrze wyszkolonych członków Zakonu Feniksa, gdy tylko ci ukończą szkołę.

I w taki oto sposób, Dyrektor Hogwartu, Przywódca Zakonu Feniksa, rozmyślał o swych planach tą późną, nocną porą.

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

Rano w magiczny sposób, w dwukierunkowym pudełku umożliwiającym wymianę wiadomości (które Harry zabrał ze sobą z domu), pojawił się list. Pudełko było prezentem, który Harry otrzymał od ojca. Aby je otworzyć musiał wypowiedzieć hasło w wężomowie. Dzięki temu stanowiło ono bezpieczny sposób na wymianę wiadomości pomiędzy nim a jego ojcem. List umieszczony w jego pudełko niemal natychmiast pojawiał się w identycznym, stojącym na biurku ojca, a list który ojciec umieścił w swoim, pojawiał się w tym należącym do Harry'ego. Wysuwając wiadomość z czystej koperty, Harry szybko przeskanował jej krótką zawartość.

_Harry,_

_Jestem zadowolony, że wziąłeś sobie do serca moje nauki. __Zdaje mi się jednak, że czas spędzany w szkole masz zamiar przeznaczyć nie tylko na lekcje i zajęcia.__ Jakkolwiek urocze nie byłyby twoje plany, oczekuję, że twoje stopnie nie ucierpią z ich powodu. Wygląda na to, że rzeczywiście cieszysz się nauką w Durmstrangu. Jednakże wydaje mi się, że zwiększyło to twoją bezczelność. Nie zakładaj bachorze, że z powodu odległości nie zostaniesz za to ukarany._

_Twój ojciec_

Harry zaskomlał z zaskoczenia, gdy jego palce zapiekły go w tej samej chwili, w której skończył czytać list. Nawet gdy wypuścił go z rąk, nadal czuł jak delikatne uczucie pieczenia rozprzestrzenia się, docierając do ramion, by tam w końcu obumrzeć. Ostrożnie sprawdzając swoje palce i ramiona, potrząsnął z zawodem głową. Jego ojciec miał rację. Rzeczywiście _był_ nieco bezczelny w swoim wczorajszym liście, przekonany, że ojciec nie będzie mógł się zemścić. Ale Czarny Pan, geniusz zła, najwidoczniej znalazł na to sposób. _No cóż…_ Upakowana w liście piekąca klątwa nie była gorsza od zaklęcia żądlącego, wiec Harry jedynie uśmiechał się pod nosem, gdy palił list. Nie czuł też żadnych zahamowań przed tym, by nadal zachowywać się w _taki sposób_.

_Ale to zaczeka. Teraz nadszedł czas na realizację planów._

* * *

**Mój komentarz:**

**Tak wiem, wybitnie mało akcji w dzisiejszym rozdziale... Autorka też była tego świadoma. Ale czasami takie refleksyjne, porządkujące wszystko rozdziały nie są złe… No dobra, są. Za to Aleron miał swoją chwilę – i to całkiem sporą, więc ja i tak byłam szczęśliwa. Z dobrych wiadomości – to ostatni, krótki rozdział. Następne będą już prawie dwa razy dłuższe. I dużo ciekawsze ;)**

**Oczywiście, jak zawsze, dziękuję polubienia, dodanie do obserwowanych i komentarze (szczególnie te wytykające błędy ;) ). W sumie… gdy uzbiera się ich 50, to może w jakiś sposób to uczczę ^^.**

**Ps. A już za tydzień: Durmstrang Rok Pierwszy Część II… :**

– _**Kogo masz po swojej stronie Riddle? Skąd wiedziałeś? – Ivan nie miał wątpliwości, że Harry znał całą historię kryjącą się za jego pogonią za władzą, chłopak był zbyt pewny siebie, by stało za tym coś innego.**_

_**Uśmieszek młodszego ucznia był arogancki.**_

– _**Jeszcze tego nie wiesz, Ivanie? Twój numer dwa należy do mnie.**_

**Ps. 2 : Wszystkim fanom Toma i Harry'ego polecam świetnie zapowiadające się opowiadanie Inside Out autorstwa Huzzr. Koniecznie zajrzyjcie do niego i przeczytajcie, jeśli jeszcze tego nie zrobiliście!**


	12. XII: Durmstrang: Rok I Część II

**Rozdział XII Durmstrang: Rok Pierwszy Część II**

* * *

Tej nocy Harry wszedł do pokoju wspólnego Czarnych Nietoperzy dzięki hasłu dostarczonemu przez Alerona. Spoglądając na meble z ciemnego drewna i czarny dywan leżący na podłodze, doszedł do wniosku, że pokój wyglądał raczej ponuro. Nawet świeczniki były czarne i rzucały jedynie wątłe, blade światło. Ivan, lekko spięty, siedział przed kominkiem, turlając w dłoniach różdżkę. Przyjęta przez chłopaka pozycja zdradzała, jak bardzo się denerwował.

Z uprzejmym uśmiechem Harry wskazał na kominek.

– Mogę? – Gdy Ivan przytaknął, Harry wypowiedział zaklęcie i czarne płomienie rozświetliły palenisko, natychmiast rozgrzewając cały pokój. W Durmstrangu kominki nie rozpalały się automatycznie. Uczniowie marzli więc, dopóki nie nauczyli się rzucać rozgrzewających czarów, bo według kadry nauczycielskiej przyczyniało się to do kształtowania charakterów. Chyba nie trzeba wspominać, że wielu z nich chorowało w trakcie zimy czy jesieni (w Durmstrangu nawet jesień była chłodna). Jednakże, dzięki Harry'emu, we Wspólnym Pokoju tegorocznych pierwszorocznych ciągle płonął ogień.

Ivan był pod wrażeniem, gdy Harry odwrócił się w jego stronę.

– To jest mroczniejsza wersja Ognia Gubraithiana, prawda?

Na twarzy Harry'ego pojawił się uśmieszek zadowolenia.

– Dokładnie. Niestety jeszcze nie jestem w stanie poradzić sobie z samym Gubraithianem. – Mniejsza, mroczniejsza wersja zaklęcia wymagała mniej mocy i umiejętności, nie paliła się też wiecznie, w przeciwieństwie do nigdy nie gasnącego Ognia Gubraithiana.

– No więc Riddle, co ci chodzi po głowie? – zapytał Ivan, odrywając wzrok od czarnych płomieni. Harry usiadł naprzeciwko niego i odchylił się do tyłu krzyżując przy tym nogi.

– Mam dla ciebie propozycję, Valvilov. Wiem, że chciałbyś zostać Prefektem i wiem, że chciałbyś zostać nim jeszcze w tym roku. – Aleron opowiedział Harry'emu o życzeniu umierającej matki Ivana, która chciała jeszcze przed śmiercią zobaczyć syna na pozycji dającej władzę i autorytet, a także o tym, że najprawdopodobniej kobieta nie przeżyje nadchodzącego roku. Był to powód dla którego chłopak w zeszłym roku odłączył się od Jadeitowych Szponów.

Ivan był zaintrygowany i pomimo tego, że starał się to ukryć, było to oczywiste.

– Proszę, kontynuuj.

Kąciki ust Harry'ego zadrżały, nim odezwał się ponownie.

– O ile bardzo prawdopodobne jest to, że zostaniesz Prefektem, to masz małą szansę na to, że stanie się to w tym roku. Ale ty o tym wiesz, prawda Vavilov? – Gdy ciemny cień przemknął przez twarz Ivana, uśmieszek Harry'ego jedynie się poszerzył. – Ale nie ma co się załamywać. Mogę ci zagwarantować, że wygrasz Wielkanocne wybory. – Osiemnastu Prefektów Durmastrangu wybieranych było w wyborach, w których brali udział wszyscy uczniowie szkoły. Mogli oni zagłosować na dwóch spośród dwudziestu sześciu (lub więcej) kandydatów ubiegających się o tę funkcję - zazwyczaj z każdej grupy startowało od jednej do pięciu osób. Osiemnastu kandydatów o największej liczbie głosów zostawało prefektami, a swoją funkcję pełniło przez rok.

Ivan zmrużył oczy.

– Dlaczego powinienem ci uwierzyć? I co chciałbyś w zamian?

Harry przekrzywił głowę na jedną stronę.

– Vavilov, wierząc mi nie tracisz nic, a możesz wszystko zyskać. W zamian oczekiwałbym jedynie kilku małych rzeczy. Chciałbym, żebyś w przyszłym tygodniu pozwolił mi i piątce moich przyjaciół dołączyć do Czarnych Nietoperzy. A także magicznej przysięgi…

Złowiony na haczyk Ivan mógł tylko zapytać:

– A czego miałaby dotyczyć ta przysięga?

– Jednej prostej rzeczy. Tego, że po objęciu funkcji Prefekta zrzekniesz się swojego przywództwa nad Czarnymi Nietoperzami i przekażesz je mnie, chętnie i dobrowolnie.

Iwan wzdrygnął się, gdy dostrzegł drapieżny uśmiech jedenastolatka oraz groźną iskrę w jego szmaragdowozielonych oczach. _On jest niebezpieczny…_ stwierdził w myślach, uświadamiając sobie w końcu, jak mistrzowsko dał się wmanewrować. I chociaż był tego świadom, nie pozostawało mu nic innego, jak ulec żądaniom Riddle'a. Ponieważ rozpaczliwie pragnął zostać Prefektem. A Riddle to wiedział.

– Bardzo dobrze, Riddle. Ja, Ivan Vladimir Valvilov przysięgam na moją magię, że tuż po tym, jak zostanę Prefektem, ustąpię i chętnie oraz dobrowolnie przekażę przywództwo nad Czarnymi Nietoperzami tobie, Harrisonowi Maximusowi Riddle'owi. Niechaj tak będzie – mówiąc te słowa Ivan niemal natychmiast poczuł, jak oplatają go więzy magicznej przysięgi.

– Niechaj tak będzie – zawtórował z satysfakcją Harry. Pierwszy etap planu został właśnie zakończony.

– Kogo masz po swojej stronie Riddle? Skąd wiedziałeś? – Ivan nie miał wątpliwości, że Harry znał całą historię kryjącą się za jego pogonią za władzą, chłopak był zbyt pewny siebie, by stało za tym coś innego.

Uśmieszek młodszego ucznia był arogancki.

– Jeszcze tego nie wiesz, Ivanie? Twój numer dwa należy do mnie.

To powiedziawszy, opuścił komnatę.

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

Od czasu rozmowy z Ivanem, Harry zaczął obracać się w towarzystwie pierwszo _oraz drugorocznych _uczniów, a nawet kilku trzeciorocznych z grupy Kraciastych Rycerzy (druga pozycja od końca). Całkowicie ignorował za to Brutusa Flinta i jego mały gang, należący do Złotych Chłopców, grupy, która w rankingu zajmowała pozycję o jedno miejsce wyższą niż Czarne Nietoperze. Dzięki swojej biegłości w niektórych przedmiotach mógł zaoferować pomoc w nauce pierwszo, drugo i trzeciorocznym uczniom, zyskując w ten sposób sojuszników i przychylność wszystkich tych trzech roczników.

Wewnątrz Czarnych Nietoperzy (które, po tym, jak Harry i jego koledzy dołączyli do nich, liczyły osiemnastu członków) Harry nieoficjalnie został okrzyknięty liderem pierwszorocznych, a oficjalnie zajmował pozycję tuż za Aleronem i Ekateriną. A jednak to Aleron, numer dwa w ich grupie, meldował się u Harry'ego na każde jego wezwanie. Fakt ten mógł dostrzec każdy, ale powody kryjące się za tym zachowaniem były owiane tajemnicą. Harry jedynie uśmiechał się, gdy ktoś komentował to i rozpuszczał pogłoski o jakiejś wiążącej lojalności wobec niego. Równocześnie pracował nad tym, by zżyć się ze wszystkimi członkami grupy. O ile wcześniej drugo i trzecioroczni trzymali się raczej z osobami ze swojego roku, robiąc wyjątki tylko podczas grupowych spotkań, tak teraz dużo częściej się ze sobą kontaktowali, a nawet siadali obok siebie podczas posiłków przy stole Czarnych Nietoperzy w Wielkiej Sali.

Tuz przed Bożym Narodzeniem Harry wykorzystał opaskę, by wezwać Alerona i Silasa do pustej klasy na czwarty piętrze. Gdy tylko do niej weszli, pokłonili się zasiadającemu za biurkiem nauczyciela Harry'emu. Ukłon Alerona był głębszy i podszyty większym szacunkiem.

– Paniczu – przywitał się całkowicie naturalnie Aleron. Po dwóch miesiącach słuchania, jak z ust chłopca pada tylko jego imię, Harry zaczynał podejrzewać, że nastolatek zapomniał o tym, by zwracać się do niego z odpowiednim szacunkiem i był szczerze ucieszony, gdy jego podejrzenia rozwiały się.

– Aleronie, Silasie. Dwa dni po świętach mam zamiar udać się do Draco na małe przyjęcie zorganizowane tylko dla nas, _dzieci_. Chcę, żebyście zrobili rozeznanie i powiedzieli mi, kogo spośród drugo i trzeciorocznych należałoby na nie zaprosić – rozkazał dwóm nastolatkom stojącym tuż przed nim.

Aleron uśmiechnął się. _A więc młody panicz rozpoczyna przygotowywanie gruntu pod rekrutację…_ Myślał, że z powodu tych wszystkich politycznych intryg rozgrywających się pośród uczniów Durmstrangu, ograniczy swoje cele tylko do szkolnych rozgrywek. Doprawdy, błyskotliwość panicza ciągle go zaskakiwała.

– Paniczu, Septimus i Octavius Withers mogliby być mile widziani – obaj pochodzą z czystokrwistego rodu, z głęboko zakorzenionymi ideałami czystości krwi. Poza tym czują przed tobą respekt z powodu mocy, jaką demonstrujesz podczas zajęć, które dzielimy ze sobą na trzecim roku. Przyciąga ich też twoja charyzma. Septimus zdradził mi, iż uważa, że wygłoszona przez ciebie podczas Halloween przemowa do Czarnych Nietoperzy była logiczna i porywająca. – Aleron już wcześniej subtelnie wysondował tę dwójkę, gdyż wiedział, że ci Aryjscy bliźniacy o trójkątnych twarzach, blond włosach i niebieskich oczach, byli nawet bardziej utalentowani niż Silas i ustępowali jedynie jemu pośród trzeciorocznych chłopaków.

Silas przytaknął, zgadzając się z Aleronem. Przez ostatnich kilka miesięcy bardzo uważnie obserwował Harrison Riddle'a i podświadomie doszedł do wniosku, że jego przyjaciel miał rację. Harrison był panem, któremu warto było służyć, wymagającym, owszem, ale równocześnie niezwykle inteligentnym i potężnym. Jednakże Silas nie był jeszcze w stanie przyznać tego nawet przed samym sobą i wciąż okazywał delikatny opór przed tym, by całkowicie uznać pozycję Riddle'a.

– Taaa, większość trzeciorocznych z Czarnych Nietoperzy jest w porządku. Ale gdybym był tobą, nie zapraszałbym ani Ekateriny, ani Ivana. Ekaterina nie lubi cię, bo myśli, że próbujesz przywłaszczyć sobie pozycję Ivana, a Ivan… no cóż, jego podejście to już w ogóle nie ma sensu...

Harry uśmiechał się, słuchając obserwacji i wniosków Alerona i Silasa. Ta dwójka była całkiem spostrzegawcza, musiał im to przyznać. Ivan nieco się podłamał po konfrontacji z Harrym, co było raczej zrozumiałe. Po roku błyszczenia jako Prefekt być może już nie będzie mieć kolejnego powodu do chwały. A ponieważ był wystarczająco bystry, z pewnością zdawał sobie sprawę, że jeśli przekaże Harry'emu kontrolę nad grupą, już nigdy nie będzie mieć w niej nic do powiedzenia.

Jak dotąd Harry trzymał w tajemnicy swoją umowę z Ivanem. Jednakże, patrząc na Alerona i Silasa, doszedł do wniosku, że może im zdradzić nieco ze swoich planów… Gdy kończył mówić, we wzroku obu chłopaków można było dostrzec uwielbianie i grozę, chociaż oczywiście obaj starali się zachować odpowiednio neutralny wyraz twarzy.

– Paniczu, będę ci służyć najlepiej jak potrafię, by pomóc ci osiągnąć twe cele – wymamrotał w końcu Aleron głęboko się przy tym kłaniając.

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

Święta.

Brutus Flint wyśmiał Harry'ego, gdy dowiedział się, że ten większość przerwy świątecznej spędzi w Durmstrangu. Harry tylko na kilka dni miał zafiukać do domu – od Wigilii do dnia balu w Malfoy Manor. To było całkiem logiczne: Czarny Pan poczynił już plany na Święta: miał zamiar sprawić Zakonowi Feniksa uroczą świąteczną niespodziankę. Ale ten idiota Flint najwidoczniej uznał, że Harry'ego nie chcą w domu. Niefortunnie dla siebie, zadrwił z Harry'ego tuż przy korytarzu wychodzącym z biblioteki, w zasięgu słuchu Alerona, Silasa, Septimusa i Octaviusa, którzy właśnie opuszczali to pomieszczenie.

Aleron poczuł się tym osobiście dotknięty i natychmiast rzucił w stronę Flinta klątwę mutującą czaszkę.

– _Mutatio Skullus!_ – wykrzyknął, a w następnej chwili przyglądał się beznamiętnie, jak głowa Flinta wykręcała się i zniekształcała tak długo, aż nie przestała przypominać ludzkiej. Gdy przerażeni Nero i Calvin odprowadzali Flinta, najprawdopodobniej do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, Harry obrócił się gwałtownie w stronę chłopaka.

Plask! Plask! Harry dwukrotnie i z całej siły uderzył starszego nastolatka w jego lewy policzek.

– To, Mulcibar, było szczególnie _głupie._ Na korytarzu, gdzie każdy mógł być świadkiem i w dodatku przy uważnie obserwujących portretach?! – Harry wskazał na rozdziawione usta srogiego, starszego mężczyzny, nim wyszeptał w kierunku portretu zaklęcie zaciemniające wspomnienie starca o całym tym incydencie. Jeżeli sytuacja by się pogorszyła, zawsze mógł użyć Karkarowa, pocieszał się.

Harry ponownie zwrócił się w stronę Alerona, który, pod naporem gniewu panicza, powoli opuszczał się na kolana. Harry w ciszy taksował wzrokiem nastolatka, pozwalając, by ten przez kilka sekund pogrążał się w poczuciu winy z powodu swojego zachowania.

– W przyszłości oczekuję, że będziesz brać przykład ze mnie – rozkazał lodowatym tonem. – Nie zachowuj się tak, jakbyś nie miał mózgu, bo w przeciwnym razie ślady po policzkowaniu będą ostatnim z twoich zmartwień. Zrozumiano?

Aleron wpatrywał się w Harry'ego, a wstyd i poczucie winy paliły jego żołądek i zostawiały gorzki posmak w ustach. Zachował się głupio i lekkomyślnie, działał bez zezwolenia. Przez jego zachowanie grupa mogła stracić punkty, mógł też wpakować ich w kłopoty, a panicz nie mógł pozwolić sobie na żadną z tych rzeczy, szczególnie nie na tym etapie swego planu. Najgorsze z tego wszystkiego było jednak to, że swoją przesadzoną reakcją przypadkowo ujawnił, jak głęboka relacja łączyła go z paniczem, relacja której ten jeszcze nie chciał ujawniać. I zrobił to zarówno przed bliźniakami Winters, jak i przed członkami gangu Flinta.

– Tak paniczu. – Chciał dodać coś więcej, chciał szczerze przeprosić za swój błąd, błagać o wybaczenie za to, że nie pomyślał, ale panicz zadał tylko jedno pytanie. A Aleron nie odważył się powiedzieć czegoś, czego nie powinien. Nie wtedy, gdy miał kłopoty.

W końcu, z potępiającym spojrzeniem, Harry oddalił się. Minęły minuty nim Aleron w końcu powstał z klęczek.

– Mam w swoim kufrze całkiem skuteczną maść usuwającą siniaki – zaoferował Silas, przerywając panującą ciszę. Aleron ostrożnie dotknął swojego policzka, nim odpowiedział:

– Słyszałeś, co powiedział o śladach po policzkowaniu – wątpię, czy wolno mi pozbyć się siniaków.

Silas uniósł brew.

– Ale minie z tydzień, nim znikną same z siebie.

– Zasłużyłem na nie – oznajmił obojętnie Aleron, po czym obrócił się, by spojrzeć na bliźniaków Withers, którzy przez całe zdarzenie zachowywali ciszę. _Co ja im teraz mam powiedzieć?_

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

Gdy dwa dni po Świętach bliźniacy Withers zjawili się na przyjęciu organizowanym w Malfoy Manor, Harry wiedział, że byli nieco świadomi relacji, jaka łączyła go z Aleronem.

– Septimus, Octavius, witajcie – Harry przywitał swoich gości miłym, uprzejmym uśmiechem. – Pozwólcie, że przedstawię wam mojego przyjaciela, Draco. Draco, to znajomi z mojej grupy w Durmstrangu. – Harry i Draco na bieżąco informowali się nawzajem o swoich planach i poziomie ich realizacji, więc Draco słyszał już o bliźniakach Withers.

– Witajcie w mojej posiadłości, panowie Withers.

Bliźniacy wymienili spojrzenia, nim wymamrotali odpowiednio uprzejme odpowiedzi na powitanie Harry'ego i gospodarza przyjęcia.

Przywitawszy się już ze wszystkimi gośćmi, Harry odciągnął Draco na słówko, rzucając przy tym odpowiednie zaklęcie prywatności.

– Wiec Draco, co myślisz o moich zwolennikach?

Draco omiótł uczniów Durmstrangu oceniającym spojrzeniem, nim odpowiedział.

– Szczerze, Harrison? Jestem pod wrażeniem. Byłeś w stanie przyciągnąć do siebie całkiem sporą liczbę osób, nawet jeśli sprawy niektórych są jeszcze w toku. Obawiam się, że ja i Theo nie mieliśmy tyle szczęścia. Rywalizacja pomiędzy domami jest silnie zakorzeniona, otwarcie rozmawiać możemy jedynie w Pokoju Wspólnym Ślizgonów. Nie licząc Theo, Pansy, Vincenta i Grega, zawarliśmy niepewne przymierze jedynie z Blaisem Zabini, Millicentą Bulstrode i Tracey'em Davisem – skinął w kierunku trójki pierwszorocznych z Hogwartu, obecnych na przyjęciu, a nie będących dziećmi śmierciożerców.

Harry w geście pocieszenie położył rękę na ramieniu Draco i trzymał ją tam przez chwilę.

– Wciąż jeszcze jest czas Draco, nie denerwuj się. Wiem, że praca tuż pod nosem tego starego bałwana musi być trudna.

Draco posłał Harry'emu szczery uśmiech, po czym razem usunęli otaczające ich zaklęcie prywatności i udali się w kierunku przyjęcia, by wymieszać ze sobą uczniów z Hogwartu i Durmstrangu. Chcieli także w dobrym świetle zaprezentować Harry'ego tym, którzy go jeszcze nie znali.

Pod koniec nocy Harry mógł stwierdzić z satysfakcją, że poczynił sukcesy w obu tych kwestiach. Zadowolony z siebie, powiedział to później swojemu ojcu.

Voldemort obdarzył syna rozbawionym spojrzeniem i zmierzwił mu włosy.

– Rzeczywiście, muszę ci pogratulować Harry. Całkiem dobrze grasz w tę grę, dużo lepiej niż się spodziewałem. – Uśmiechnął się w stronę syna nie bez dumy i przyglądał, jak ten wygrzewał się w blasku ojcowskiej pochwały.

– Ojcze, co zrobiłeś Zakonowi Smażonego Kurczaka? – zapytał bezczelnie Harry kilka minut później.

– Przypomniałem im o swojej obecności, mój synu – zdradził tajemniczo Voldemort. Pod wpływem błagającego wzroku syna ustąpił i zdradził więcej szczegółów. – Kilkoro wilkołaków postanowiło ich odwiedzić, by roztoczyć świąteczny nastrój. Niestety członkowie zakonu nie byli w stanie docenić ich wizyty, więc zarówno oni, jak i ich rodziny, skończyli martwi, gdy goście zbierali się do wyjścia.

Harry zaklaskał z uznaniem.

– Żałuję, że nie widziałem twarzy tego starego głupca, gdy dowiedział się o tym. Ale zgaduję, że skoro skorzystałeś z wilkołaków, to Ministerstwo nadal zaprzecza twojemu powrotowi?

Voldemort w odpowiedzi jedynie skinął głową, a w następnej chwili ojciec i syn wspólnie śmiali się z głupiej ślepoty Ministerstwa.

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

Sprawy w szkole nabrały tempa, gdy Harry powrócił do niej po przerwie świątecznej. Zajęty swoimi politycznymi machinacjami związanymi z wyborami, szkolnymi zajęciami i dodatkową nauką, szybko przekonał się, że brakuje mu czasu na odpoczynek. Pewnego dnia, czytając w Pokoju Wspólnym Czarnych Nietoperzy, zdecydował, że zrobi sobie krótką przerwę. Przyzywając swoją miotłę, był już w połowie drogi, gdy natknął się na Alerona. Przez chwilę mierzył chłopaka badawczym spojrzeniem, nim odezwał się niespodziewanie:

– Dołącz do mnie. – To nie było pytanie. Kilka minut później Aleron latał nad jeziorem tuż przy boku Harry'ego.

Po raz pierwszy od Świąt Harry odprężył się. Pomimo lodowatego, zimowego powietrza, wygrzewał się w delikatnym cieple słonecznych promieni oraz błyszczącej tafli jeziora. Aleron trzymał się trochę na uboczu, niepewny, czy nadal jest mile widziany z powodu gafy, jaką popełnił tuż przed Świętami. Harry westchnął w duchu i zawisnął przy boku oddanego przyjaciela.

– Aleronie.

– Tak, paniczu?

Harry posłał w stronę Alerona nieznaczny uśmiech.

– Nie jestem całkowicie jak mój ojciec, Aleronie. Gdy kara jest zakończona, wszystko zostaje wybaczone. Oczekuję jedynie, że następnym razem zachowasz się lepiej.

Aleron odpowiedział uśmiechem. Jego ramiona rozluźniły się, gdy zniknęło z nich napięcie, jakie czuł od czasu rozpoczęcia przerwy świątecznej za każdym razem, gdy spotykał Harry'ego.

– Dziękuję, paniczu.

Harry przekrzywił nieznacznie głowę.

– Dobrze zniosłeś swoją karę. Byłem trochę zaskoczony, gdy podczas świątecznego przyjęcia zobaczyłem, że nadal masz ślady na policzku.

Aleron ze smutkiem wzruszył ramionami.

– Schrzaniłem – i to bardzo. Przyjąłem więc krytykę.

Harry roześmiał się słysząc to, po czym zmienił temat i zaczął zasypywać Alerona pytaniami odnośnie umiejętności latania na miotle poszczególnych członków Czarnych Nietoperzy.

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

Wraz ze zbliżającą przerwą wielkanocną cały zamek powoli zaczynał żyć nadchodzącymi wielkimi krokami wyborami prefektów. Kandydaci, wspomagani przez kompanów ze swoich grup, rozdawali wszystkim wokół broszury i małe upominki. Ekaterina i Steffi stworzyły okrągłe przypinki, które po naciśnięciu wyświetlały na przemian zdania „Ivan Prefektem" i „Czarne Nietoperze rządzą!" i rozprowadziły je pośród członków Czarnych Nietoperzy. Harry westchnął, gdy zobaczył odznaki i niechętnie założył jedną z nich, ale szybko przekonał się, że była to całkiem dobra forma promocji. Ze swojej strony wysłał dwie drugoroczne uczennice, Wendę Stockman i Runę Russwum, w towarzystwie drogiej Daphne, by rozpowszechniły wśród żeńskiej populacji szkoły powody, dla których Ivan chciał wygrać wybory. Wiedział, że u większości dziewczyn wywoła to współczucie dla chłopaka. Równocześnie rozkazał pozostałym drugo i pierwszorocznym rozwiesić plakaty Ivana w każdym szkolnym zakamarku, nawet w ubikacjach. Sam obszedł wszystkich, którym w jakiś sposób pomógł, subtelnie przypominając im o sobie i o tym, że _naprawdę chciałby_, by Ivan wygrał.

W dniu wyborów Harry był przekonany, że Ivan zostanie prefektem. Naliczył prawie pięćdziesiąt potwierdzonych głosów, co w blisko dwustuosobowej populacji Durmstrangu było całkiem pokaźną liczbą. Jednakże nawet on był zaskoczony, gdy nadeszły wyniki i okazało się, że Ivan zajął ósmą pozycję z siedemdziesięcioma trzema głosami. Najwidoczniej strategia Harry'ego zadziałała lepiej, niż sam podejrzewał i więcej dziewczyn z grup wystawiających tylko jednego kandydata oddała swój pierwszy głos na niego, a drugi, ze współczucia, na Ivana.

Po przycięciu zorganizowanym z okazji zwycięstwa Ivana, na którym Harry pozwolił sobie na cieszenie się z owoców swojej pracy, chłopak po raz ostatni zwrócił się do Czarnych Nietoperzy jako ich lider.

– W świetle mojego niedawnego awansu zdecydowałem, że przeznaczę większość swojego czasu na pełnienie obowiązków Prefekta. W związku z tym nie będę w stanie dłużej przewodzić Czarnym Nietoperzom i dlatego chciałbym przekazać tę funkcję dużo bardziej zasługującemu na nią kandydatowi: Harrisonowi Maximusowi Riddle'owi. – W pokoju wspólnym zapadła ogłuszająca cisza, ale wkrótce Aleron sprawił, że pomieszczenie rozbrzmiało od owacji na stojąco na cześć nowego lidera.

Harry powstał.

– Dziękuję ci Ivanie za te miłe słowa – rozpoczął płynnie. – Jestem bardziej niż gotów, by przyjąć na swoje barki odpowiedzialność wynikającą z tej pozycji. Moi przyjaciele i koledzy z grupy, przysięgam wam, że razem wzniesiemy się tak wysoko, jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej. W świetle tej decyzji, wraz z tą chwilą, pozwólcie, by nazwa naszej grupy zmieniła się na Czarny Dwór Nocy, oraz by była ona znana także jako Nocne Węże. Niech nasze odznaki również ulegną modyfikacji. – Za machnięciem różdżki czarny nietoperz, znajdujący na wszystkich odznakach przypiętych do szkarłatnych szat, przemienił się w wizerunek gotowego do ataku czarnego węża z długimi, lśniącymi kłami. Poniżej pojawił się wykaligrafowany kursywą napis: _Czarny Dwór Nocy_. Wąż widniejący na szatach Harry'ego, w przeciwieństwie do pozostałych, był srebrny, a nie czarny.

Gdy Harry ponownie usiadł, przeszył go dreszcz zadowolenia wywołany pomyślnym ukończeniem drugiego kroku planu.

Następnego ranka za Harrym podążały szepty i urywane plotki dotyczące abdykacji Vavilova. Niektórzy myśleli, że zastraszył lub zaszantażował ex-lidera, inni byli przekonani, że Ivan znajdował się pod wpływem zaklęcia Imperius, byli też tacy, którzy głosili pogląd, że Harry był reinkarnacją Czarnego Pana zesłaną, by przejąć kontrolę nad grupami. Harry ignorował je wszystkie i zachowywał się zgodnie ze swoją codzienną rutyną, rozbawiony w duchu żywą wyobraźnią pozostałych uczniów.

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

W maju, tuż przed rozpoczęciem okresu egzaminacyjnego, Harry ponownie zszokował wszystkich przyjmując Quidditchowe wyzwanie rzucone przez Kły Z Kości Słoniowej, oraz akceptując zakład o dwieście punktów, które miały przejść z konta przegranej drużyny na konto zwycięskiej. W przypadku przegranej Nocne Węże w ogólnej klasyfikacji spadłyby na dziewiątą pozycję, jednakże gdyby wygrali, katapultowaliby się aż na czwartą. Z Aleronem jako obrońcą, Alexei'em i siostrami Stockman na pozycji ścigających, bliźniakami Withers jako pałkarzami i Harrym w roli szukającego, mecz odbył się w jasną i słoneczną sobotę, na boisku do Quidditcha rozciągającym się na otwartej łące pomiędzy borami.

– No i odlecieli! Nocne Węże w składzie: Mulciber, Krum, Stockmann, Stockmann, Withers, Withers iiiiiii Riddle! Całkiem interesująca zbieranina zawodników, dobranych chyba na ostatnią chwilę… z pewnością, bo nikt nie spodziewał się, że zaakceptują wyzwanie Kłów z Kości Słoniowej… – rozbrzmiał komentarz wygłoszony przez piątoroczną Sylwię Bottlewick, trzpiotowatą starszą siostrę Amelii Bottlewick, jednej z członkiń gangu Flinta.

– Krum zdobywa punkt! Młodszy brat Viktora Kruma, szukającego i gwiazdy Bordowych Skrzydeł, najwidoczniej dzieli talent wraz z bratem i oto jest zero do dziesięciu dla Nocnych Węży!

Harry krążył leniwie nad boiskiem, ignorując relację z przebiegu meczu. Jedno oko miał na swoją drużynę, a drugim wypatrywał Znicza. Jego przeciwnikiem był Dacian Wiggleworth, piątoroczny, piskliwy i chudy jak trzcina chłopak, wyglądający przy tym, jakby miał trzynaście, a nie piętnaście lat. Dacian nie odstępował Harry'ego na krok, trzymając się cały czas blisko..

Na twarzy Harry'ego pojawił się sadystyczny uśmieszek, jeden z rodzaju tych, które sprawiały, że Draco szykował się do ucieczki. Ale Wiggleworth nie wiedział o tym, wiec po prostu go odwzajemnił. Wtedy Harry, niespodziewane i gwałtownie zanurkował, zmierzając w stronę ziemi z zawrotną prędkością.

– Riddle właśnie wykonał ostre nurkowanie! Spójrzcie, jak pędzi! Czyżby Riddle dojrzał Znicza?

Sto metrów… pięćdziesiąt… dwadzieścia… dziesięć… Harry przerwał pikowanie w dół, gdy znajdował się zaledwie metr nad ziemią, a jego stopy jedynie przeczesały trawę. Jednak jego oponent nie miał tyle szczęścia. Bo choć Wiggleworth jakieś dziesięć metrów nad ziemią zdał sobie sprawę, że został nabrany na Zwód Wrońskiego, to nie był w stanie wyhamować na czas i rozbił się o nią, na szczęście z mniejszą prędkością niż początkowo się na to zapowiadało. Krew leciała ciurkiem z połamanego nosa Wigglewortha, nawet wtedy, gdy ten jęczał donośnie.

Zaspokoiwszy swoją rządzę krwi, Harry zaśmiał się i ponownie wzbił w powietrze. Kapitan Kłów z Kości Słoniowej wściekle domagał się chwili przerwy.

– Świetnie latasz, kapitanie! – Octavius i Septimus wykrzyknęli równocześnie. Harry w odpowiedzi uniósł kciuk i pomachał radośnie.

Po tym było już z górki. Pomimo tego, że nie mieli zbyt dużo czasu, by zgrać się jako drużyna, Aleron i siostry Stockman prezentowali całkiem przyzwoity poziom, bliźniaków można było uznać za całkiem dobrych, a Alexei i Harry okazali się jednymi z lepszych w szkole. Morale drużyny Kłów Z Kości Słoniowej poważnie ucierpiało po wypadku Wigglewortha. W rezultacie, gdy Harry w końcu złapał Znicz, jego drużyna wygrała z ostatecznym wynikiem dwustu do zera.

Harry uśmiechał się z tryumfem, gdy w zaciśniętej pięści ściskał bezradnie trzepocący Znicz. Może, ale tylko być może, zacznie czerpać radość z Quidditcha.

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

Szkoła zakończyła się potokiem egzaminów. Tak, jak można się było tego spodziewać, Harry okazał się najlepszy z prawie połowy swoich przedmiotów i znalazły się wśród nich nawet te, na które uczęszczał wraz z trzecim rokiem. Jedynie w przypadku Transmutacji, Arytmetyki, Zielarstwa i Eliksirów znalazł się w pierwszej piątce. Jeżeli chodzi o jego najbardziej znienawidzony przedmiot, Transmutację, nikogo to nie dziwiło. Harry uśmiechnął się drwiąco, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Profesor Flint nie mógł znaleźć sposobu, by umieścić go na niższej niż piąta pozycji.

Nim ktokolwiek się spostrzegł, kufry zostały spakowane, pomniejszone i umieszczone w kieszeniach. Uczniom mieszkającym w Brytanii i kilku innych krajach zakazujących nieletnim używania magii w domu, rozdano listy ostrzegające przed rzucaniem zaklęć w czasie wakacji. Nim towarzysze z grupy Harry'ego po raz ostatni tego roku opuścili Pokój Wspólny, Harry obdarzył wszystkich szczerym uśmiechem i poprzysiągł, że w przyszłym roku wyniesie ich grupę na jeszcze wyższą pozycję.

* * *

**Mój komentarz:**

**No i macie moje zapowiedziane świętowanie ;) Dobra – planowane praktycznie od początku, bo ja też bym się załamała, gdybym czekała z niecierpliwością cały tydzień i po tym czasie zobaczyła to, co było w jedenastym rozdziale… Ale wiecie, nie przyzwyczajajcie się do takich niespodzianek.**

**Tym razem było więcej akcji, więcej intryg, szkolnej rywalizacji (faktycznie, trochę przypomina ona tę z Gry Endera) – Harry'ego w jego manipulacyjnym wydaniu (ciekawe po kim to ma). No i nie zabrakło Alerona! (tak, mam do niego słabość…)**

**Od teraz czeka nas jazda bez trzymanki, a rozdziały takie jak poprzedni już się nie pojawią!**

**Ps. Tym razem naprawdę za tydzień: Lato**

**Harry'ego niesamowicie cieszyło drażnienie Mistrza Eliksirów, starał się jednak robić to w bardzo subtelny sposób. O tak, irytowanie Severusa Snape'a było świetną zabawą.**

**Ps. 2.: Odpowiadając na pytania z komentarzy: Snape pozostanie kanonicznym Snape'em – czyli szpiegiem Dumbledore'a w szeregach Voldemorta, a co do Martina – oczywiście, że okaże się małym czarodziejem… Ale wszystko w swoim czasie.**


	13. XIII: Lato

**Rozdział XIII: Lato**

* * *

Tego lata, gdy Voldemort zerknął na oceny Harry'ego, oznajmił, że powinien spisać się lepiej. Harry westchnął i jednym uchem słuchał tyrady Mrocznego Lorda. Czasami posiadanie ojca geniusza było męczące. Najwidoczniej młody Tom Riddle rokrocznie był najlepszym uczniem w szkole. Wkrótce Czarny Pan zakończył łajanie syna stwierdzeniem, że od teraz będzie osobiście uczyć Harry'ego Czarnej Magii. Oczekiwał też od niego, że w ciągu pierwszego tygodnia wakacji odrobi wszystkie swoje zadania domowe.

– Wraz z nadejściem drugiego tygodnia będziesz tak zajęty zajęciami wyznaczonymi przeze mnie, że nie będziesz mieć czasu, by nawet pomyśleć o szkole – oznajmił Czarny Pan z paskudnym błyskiem w oku. Harry jęknął cicho, ale jedyne, co mógł w tej sytuacji zrobić, to odpowiedzieć krótkim „Tak, ojcze".

W pierwszym tygodniu wakacji każdą wolną chwilę, której nie przeznaczał na odrabianie zadań domowych, Harry spędzał w towarzystwie Draco, Theo, pozostałych pierwszorocznych Ślizgonów, Alerona i Silasa. Chłopcy grali w zmodyfikowaną wersję Quidditacha, ciesząc się przy okazji oślepiającym błękitem bezchmurnego nieba, pofałdowanymi, zielonymi łąkami i ciepłem słońca delikatnie całującym skóry. Draco cały czas narzekał na to, że pierwszoroczni nie mogli wziąć ze sobą do szkoły mioteł. Harry'emu wydawało się to dziwne, ale w końcu doszedł do wniosku, że musiała być to kolejna intryga Dumbledore'a, mająca na celu sprawienie, by mugolaki nie czuły się wyalienowane. No bo co innego, jak nie niechęć do podkreślania różnic pomiędzy dziećmi z magicznym zapleczem, a tymi bez niego, miałoby być powodem tego zakazu? Przecież dzieci wywodzące się z magicznych rodzin dorastały grając w Quidditacha, albo przynajmniej latając na miotle, podczas gdy te, wychowywane przez mugoli, musiały się dopiero tego wszystkiego nauczyć.

– Ale w przyszłym roku, w przyszłym roku dostanę się do drużyny Slytherinu – poprzysiągł sobie Draco. Harry uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco i obiecał, że trochę z nim potrenuje, pomagając mu przy okazji w rozwinięciu umiejętności. – Tylko bez przyprawiających o atak serca akrobacji – zastrzegł natychmiast Draco. Harry lekko zacisnął usta, nim niechętnie na to przystał.

– Ale to już nie będzie takie zabawne…

– Zachowaj swój sadyzm dla Brutusa Flinta, Harrison – nachmurzył się Draco w odpowiedzi.

– A czy kapitan naszej drużyny nie ma czasem na nazwisko Flint? – zapytał Theo, dołączając do rozmowy. – Jak myślicie, mogliby być spokrewnieni?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Z tego, co mówiliście, Marcus Flint wygląda tak, jakby miał w sobie trochę krwi trola – parsknął – więc myślę, że tak. Mogą być spokrewnieni.

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

Tydzień względnego odpoczynku dobiegł końca. Harry'emu przydzielono szereg różnych nauczycieli z przedmiotów, z których nie osiągnął najwyższych wyników: z Zielarstwa, Eliksirów, Arytmetyki i Transmutacji. Po pierwszych, dwugodzinnych zajęciach z wujkiem Rodym, Harry poprzysiągł sobie, że już nigdy więcej nie dostanie z tego przedmiotu oceny innej niż najwyższa. Bo o ile lubił Rodolphusa Lestrange, to mężczyzna ten był najnudniejszym nauczycielem na świecie. Harry wolałby przez cały następny rok spotykać się wieczorami z Profesorem Kai-zang Lee na dodatkowych zajęciach z Arytmetyki, niż w przyszłe wakacje ponownie mieć lekcje z Rodolphusem.

Jeżeli chodzi o Transmutację, to Barty nie dopatrzył się żadnych błędów ze strony Harry'ego. Dlatego też Harry, bardzo niechętnie, opowiedział mu o swoim konflikcie z Frederickiem Edmundem Flintem, wujem Brutusa Gaisua Flinta. Opowieści o powodach, dla których Flint odbierał Harry'emu punkty wprawiły Barty'ego w wyśmienity humor.

– Za bezczeszczenie ducha szkoły, gdy przemieniłeś czerwony zagłówek w modrosójkę? – mężczyzna zaśmiewał się do rozpuku. – I za przeszkadzanie na zajęciach, gdy ropucha, w którą zamieniłeś kostkę mydła, głośno zaskrzeczała? Ach, ten mężczyzna to ma nerwy…

W końcu Barty odzyskał panowanie nad sobą.

– Paniczu, i ty to wszystko przyjmowałeś ot tak, bez protestu? – zapytał.

– Nie chciałem wszczynać wojny z profesorem już na pierwszym roku – odparował Harry, krzywiąc się. – Miałem inne rzeczy do zrobienia, musiałem wzmocnić poparcie dla siebie wśród członków mojej grupy. Nie mogłem więc tracić zbyt wielu grupowych punktów.

Barty nie miał wyboru i musiał ustąpić w tej kwestii. Podniósł ręce w pojednawczym geście.

– Wykazałeś się prawdziwym opanowaniem, paniczu. A pomyśleć, że Mistrz ciągle powtarza, że wcale go nie masz!

Nauczycielką Zielarstwa, spośród wszystkich znanych Harry'emu osób, okazała się być matka Draco, Narcyza. Ponieważ Harry i Draco byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, Harry zaczął zwracać się do Lucjusza per „wujku Lucjuszu" i z tego też powodu Narcyza automatycznie została „ciocią Narcyzą". Pomimo swojego nieskazitelnego wyglądu, Narcyza Malfoy z domu Black, nie miała nic przeciwko przyjściu i pobrudzeniu się ziemią. Gdy uczyła Harry'ego prawidłowego sposobu rozsadzania młodej mandragory, dzielnie znosiła kurz i brud. Pod koniec lekcji Harry usiłował przeprosić ją za to, że to z jego powodu jej nienaganny wygląd i wizerunek zostały zniszczone, ale ona jedynie machnęła na to ręką.

– Bzdura, paniczu. Owszem, wizerunek Malfoyów jest pieczołowicie kultywowany przed obcymi. Ale ponieważ jesteś najlepszym przyjacielem Draco i… i protegowanym Belli, to uważamy cię za członka rodziny – po tych słowach obdarzyła Harry'ego ciepłym uśmiechem, tak niepodobnym do jej zwyczajowego, chłodnego, aczkolwiek uprzejmego, publicznie prezentowanego uśmiechu. Harry'ego po raz kolejny zachwyciła umiejętność Malfoyów do zachowania zdystansowanej, zimnej i idealnej postawy wobec zewnętrznego świata.

Eliksiry. Na te, odbywające się w piątkowe popołudnia zajęcia, Harry, korzystając z Sieci Fiuu, udawał się do Malfoy Manor. Tam, wraz z Draco i Theo, uczęszczał na lekcje prowadzone przez Severusa Snape'a. Ponieważ Czarny Pan nie do końca ufał Snape'owi, przed każdą lekcją rzucał na Harry'ego silny _glamur_, zmieniający kolor jego oczu - z szmaragdowych na azurowe, i włosów – z kruczoczarnych na kasztanowe. Dopiero wtedy pozwalał Harry'emu iść do rezydencji. Również prawdziwe nazwisko Harry'ego nigdy nie zostało ujawnione Snape'owi. Mężczyzna znał go jako najlepszego przyjaciela Draco z Durmstrangu, Emlena Zedara. Gdy Harry napomknął Emlenowi o tym, że pożyczył jego imię, chłopak uznał to za niezły żart. Obiecał, że powie swoim rodzicom, by przytakiwali, gdyby ktoś pytał się ich, czy ich syn uczęszcza na dodatkowe lekcje eliksirów prowadzone przez nauczyciela z Hogwartu. Chłopcy mieli ten sam kolor oczu i włosów, poza tym mało prawdopodobne było, by ktoś wnikał w szczegóły na tyle głęboko, by odkryć kłamstwo.

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

W dużym, przewiewnym laboratorium, wypełnionym oparami unoszącymi się znad bulgoczących kociołków, Severus Snape skrzywił się na widok swoich trzech wakacyjnych uczniów. Gdy Lucjusz Malfoy przypochlebiał mu się/przekupił go, by zgodził się uczyć tego lata jego syna, nie pisnął ani słówka na temat tego, że Draconowi będzie towarzyszyć ogon w postaci dwójki dodatkowych uczniów. I o ile obecność Nota była do zaakceptowania, chłopak był w końcu jednym z jego Ślizgonów i synem śmierciożercy, tak pojawienie się drugiego ucznia, i to jeszcze z Durmstrangu, niezmiernie Snape'a zirytowało.

Być może spowodowane było to uśmieszkiem, który nie znikał z twarzy chłopaka, gdy ten był przedstawiany Snape'owi. A może chodziło o bezczelny sposób, w jaki utrzymywał kontakt wzrokowy i zawartą w nim nutkę wyzwania? Mniejsza z powodem, Snape od pierwszego wejrzenia znielubił Zedara. Problem tkwił w tym, że chłopak bardzo uważał, by jego głos brzmiał neutralnie, a nawet zabarwił go odrobiną szacunku, więc tak naprawdę Snape nie mógł znaleźć żadnego powodu, dzięki któremu wykręciłby się od uczenia Zedara.

W dodatku, pomimo, że chłopak nie przejawiał naturalnego talentu w tej dziedzinie (tak jak Draco), miał zręczne ręce i wprawne oko, a ze składnikami obchodził się tak jak powinien; ostrożnie, acz precyzyjnie. Tak więc Snape nie miał się za bardzo do czego doczepić. Nawet wtedy, gdy przyłapał się na tym, że traktował chłopaka w taki sam sposób, w jaki traktował na swoich lekcjach Gryfonów.

– Zedar, twój eliksir ma zły kolor! Zacznij jeszcze raz! – Zawołał ostrym tonem i jednym machnięciem różdżki pozbawił kociołek Zedara całej jego zawartości.

Harry'ego niesamowicie cieszyło drażnienie Mistrza Eliksirów, starał się jednak robić to w bardzo subtelny sposób, tak, by mężczyzna nie mógł nakrzyczeć na niego z tego powodu. Uśmieszek w sytuacji, w której zwykły uśmiech byłby bardziej pożądany, pozwolenie na chwilowe przebłyski jego naturalnej arogancji, wyzywający wzrok, a w następnym momencie łagodny, pozbawiony wyrazu ton głosu… O tak, irytowanie Severusa Snape'a było świetną zabawą. To jego zmarszczenie czoła, ten błysk w oczach…

Gdy mężczyzna w końcu usunął cały uwarzony przez Harry'ego eliksir, z powodu tego, że był on o dwa odcienie ciemniejszy od jasnego turkusu, barwy właściwej dla Remedium Na Obrzęki, z pewnością oczekiwał jakiejś gwałtownej reakcji. Ale Harry jedynie przytaknął i rozpoczął ponowne przygotowywanie składników. Snape nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że Harry przywykł już do takiego sposobu nauki: jego ojciec, ciocia Bella, wujek Lucjusz i Barty byli perfekcjonistami. Nie ważne ile czasu miałoby mu to zająć, jeżeli coś nie wyszło mu idealnie, musiał próbować tak długo, aż takie się nie stało. Tak więc nie był zaskoczony czy oburzony, gdy odkrył, że Snape próbował stosować dokładnie to sam podejście. Chociaż oczywiście nie powstrzymało go to od mentalnego westchnięcia.

Intencją Snape'a było sprawienie, że to chłopak straci panowanie nad sobą, a nie doprowadzanie samego siebie do stanu, w którym furia mieszała się ze świerzbieniem palców. Problem tkwił w tym, że nie znał chłopaka na tyle dobrze, by móc zastosować słowne uszczypliwości do czegoś innego, niż warzonego przez niego eliksiru. A te chłopak zazwyczaj kwitował uśmieszkiem i krótkim: „Tak, sir", za którym protekcjonalnie ciągnęło się _niewypowiedziane_ na głos: „Jeżeli pan tak uważa…".

Wszystko to sprawiało, że frustracja Snape'a nie znała granic. Dlatego też, gdy tylko lekcja się skończyła, natychmiast skorzystał z kominka, by wrócić do domu, ignorując w napadzie złości zaproszenie Narcyzy na herbatkę.

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

Po tej wyczerpującej lekcji eliksirów, Severus Snape wdarł się do gabinetu Dyrektora Hogwartu, by, jak zawsze, zdać swój cotygodniowy raport Albusowi Dumbledore'owi, mężczyźnie trzymającemu go na krótkiej smyczy. Lata temu, w napadzie szału wywołanego zabiciem jego ukochanej Lily przez Czarnego Pana, Severus uciekł do Jasnej Strony. Jego współwina w tym wydarzeniu wiązała go z Jasnymi w taki sam sposób, w jaki kiedyś Mroczny Znak przywiązywał go do Czarnego Pana.

– Ten chłopak jest absolutnie nie do zniesienia! – warknął Severus, przemierzając równymi krokami tam i z powrotem gabinet Dyrektora. – Draco i Theo na niewiele się zdają. Siedzą i próbują zachować powagę, ale widzę, że ukrywają za dłońmi te swoje uśmieszki. Naprawdę niewiele brakuje, a odmówię uczenia któregokolwiek z nich!

Podniósł wzrok tylko po to, by zobaczyć, jak oczy Dumbledore'a migotają zza szkiełek jego okularów połówek.

– Severusie, z pewnością nie ma tak źle. Twoje metody nauczania, eee… wywołują szacunek wśród uczniów Hogwartu. Z panem Zedarem na pewno będzie tak samo.

Severus obrzucił dyrektora spojrzeniem pełnym wściekłości, nie racząc odpowiedzieć.

– Wiesz, że muszę prosić cię, byś nadal kontynuował te lekcje – westchnął Dumbledore. – Naprawdę ważne jest to, byś pozostał w dobrych stosunkach z Lucjuszem Malfoyem, szczególnie teraz…

Severus przytaknął zirytowany i ponownie się wykrzywił.

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

– Merlinie, żałuj, że nie widziałeś jego twarzy! – wyrzucił z siebie Draco, gdy w końcu znaleźli się w zaciszu jego pokoju. Theo tarzał się w napadzie śmiechu po wyłożonej puszystym dywanem podłodze.

Harry spojrzał niewinnie na dwójkę swoich przyjaciół.

– Co? Czy ja coś zrobiłem? Przecież przez cały czas zachowywałem idealną uprzejmość w stosunku do profesora Snape'a.

Draco niemalże zakrztusił się własnym śmiechem, gdy to usłyszał.

– Taa… – wydyszał Theo. – Byłeś tak uprzejmy, że nie mógł absolutnie nic ci zarzucić, chociaż na pewno wiedział, że zachowywałeś się tak tylko po to, by go zirytować.

Harry w końcu również się zaśmiał.

– No cóż… Muszę przyznać, że drażnienie tego mężczyzny to świetna zabawa. Zastanawiam się, czy to dlatego ojciec trzyma go w pobliżu.

Draco wzruszył ramionami.

– Czemu go o to nie zapytasz? – zaproponował przebiegle.

Harry klapnął na wykonaną z jedwabiu pościel, leżącą na łóżku Draco i zerknął na przyjaciela w udawanych przerażeniu.

– Nigdy nie podejrzewałbym cię o taki sadyzm, Malfoy. Czy chcesz widzieć mnie powieszonego i chłostanego?

Theo przetoczył się tak, że jego podbródek spoczął na łokciu.

– Taa… Bo jeszcze ci uwierzę, że Czarny Pan coś takiego by zrobił. On za tobą szaleje, każdy to widzi…

Tym razem wzruszenie ramion nie było udawane.

– Może i tak, ale nie powstrzymuje go to nigdy przed ukaraniem mnie. Mogliście widzieć ślady, jakie miałem po tym, jak ostatnim razem przyłapał mnie na nieposłuszeństwie. Przez tydzień nie mogłem normalnie mówić, bo tak zdarłem sobie gardło krzykami.

– Cóż, w takim razie nie bądź nieposłuszny – powiedział dosadnie Draco. – Albo, jeżeli już musisz, nie daj się na tym złapać.

– Moja oklumencja jeszcze nie jest na tyle silna, by ukryć to przed nim i ojciec prędzej czy później dowiaduje się o mojej niesubordynacji – westchnął Harry. – Chociaż muszę przyznać, że zawsze zasługuję na swoją karę, gdy się na nią decyduje…

– Czy Czarny Pan rzucił kiedykolwiek na ciebie Cruciatusa? – zapytał szeptem Draco.

Harry potrząsnął głową.

– Jak dotąd nie. Raz tylko ciocia Bella rzuciła je na mnie podczas lekcji. Ale ponieważ od teraz ojciec ma zamiar osobiście nauczać mnie Czarnej Magii, podejrzewam, że może to się zmienić…

Na szczęście podejrzenia Harry'ego okazały się nieprawdziwe. Bo chociaż Czarny Pan rzeczywiście był bezlitosnym tyranem, to jednak nie użył ani jednego z Niewybaczalnych podczas ich wspólnych lekcji.

– Jeszcze nie jesteś gotów, by się ich uczyć, mój synu. Ale jeżeli nadążysz z nauką, to już w przyszłym roku zaczniesz je poznawać.

Harry posłusznie przytaknął, słysząc te wyjaśnienia, a następnie przygotował się na kolejną rundę treningu. Tego lata Czarny Pan zrezygnował z uczenia go teorii, wychodząc z założenia, że zrozumiawszy już podstawy, będzie w stanie sam nauczyć się reszty. Zamiast tego całe dwie godziny wieczornych ćwiczeń przeznaczał na praktyczne lekcje odbywające się w sali treningowej.

Poza nauką praktycznego wykorzystania run w Czarnej Magii, Czarny Pan zapoznawał Harry'ego z podstawami magii bezróżdżkowej i niewerbalnego rzucania zaklęć. Kilka pierwszych lekcji obfitowało we frustracje i porażki, ale Harry przetrwał je i już w połowie sierpnia był w stanie niewerbalnie rzucać większość średniozaawansowanych zaklęć, a także opanował podstawy magii bezróżdżkowej.

Harry długo wspominał pewien wyjątkowo nieudany pojedynek… Strumień białego światła wystrzelił wtedy z różdżki Czarnego Pana, zmuszając Harry'ego do oskoczenia na bok, i to akurat w chwili, w której próbował skupić się na tyle, by rzucić niewerbalnie zaklęcie. Wcześniej ojciec nałożył na niego _Silencio_, więc nieważne, jak bardzo go kusiło, i tak nie mógł wypowiedzieć żadnego na głos. Marszcząc brwi w koncentracji, Harry wycelował różdżką w ojca i, wykrzykując w myślach inkantację, posłał w jego stronę zaklęcie żądlące. Z uśmieszkiem samozadowolenia na twarzy przyglądał się, jak z jego różdżki wystrzeliwuje czerwony promień… tylko po to, by niemalże od razu rozpłynąć się w nicości kilka stóp dalej! Czarny Pan natychmiast skorzystał z okazji i, gdy Harry nadal stał z rozdziawionymi ustami, posłał w jego stronę klątwę, przed którą tym razem chłopak nie był w stanie uskoczyć. Z głuchym łoskotem uderzył więc o ziemię, ściskając się za klatkę piersiową i krzywiąc.

– Wstawaj. Jeszcze raz! – Jego ojciec był bezkompromisowy jak zawsze. Harry, tłumiąc jęknięcie, zmusił się do powstania i przygotował na kolejną, ciężką lekcję…

– Twoje niewerbalne zaklęcia są dużo słabsze niż ich werbalne odpowiedniki. A to jest nie do zaakceptowania. Chcę, żebyś w czasie swoich przyszłorocznych szkolnych lekcji rzucał zaklęcia jedynie w ten pierwszy sposób. Tylko dzięki odpowiedniej praktyce będą one tak samo potężne, jak te wypowiadane na głos – oznajmił Czarny Pan pod koniec zajęć. Padając z wyczerpania na podłogę, Harry ponuro przytaknął. Bolał go każdy mięsień, a ciało miał usiane siniakami i cięciami. I coś mu się zdawało, że w nadchodzącym roku szkolnym będzie musiał dużo bardziej wysilać się podczas lekcji niż w poprzednim…

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

Ostatnie dwa tygodnie wakacji Harry spędził w Malfoy Manor. Czarny Pan, po poznaniu głównego powodu kryjącego się za tą wizytą, wyraził na nią zgodę. Harry, planując wszystko wraz z Draco, zdecydował się na zorganizowanie dwutygodniowego obozu (czytaj: sesji zapoznawczej) dla swoich znajomych z Durmstrangu i Hogwartu. Wysłał pieczołowicie zredagowane zaproszenia do wszystkich członków Nocnych Węży (z pominięciem Ekateriny i Ivana) oraz pierwszorocznych Ślizgonów, zaliczanych przez Draco do grona swoich sojuszników i przyjaciół. Odzew i frekwencja były całkiem imponujące, jedynie Kaspar Braun i Millicenta Bulstrode, spędzający wakacje z rodzinami, odmówili.

Odtąd rozpoczęły się dla Harry'ego dwa najlepsze tygodnie z całych wakacji. Poranki spędzał wraz z innymi na graniu w Quidditcha, pływaniu lub uprawianiu innych sportów na świeżym powietrzu. Popołudniami, tak jak wszyscy, uczył się różnych zabawnych lub życiowych umiejętności: tańczenia, śpiewania, sztuki przemawiania… Oczywiście, na zajęciach prowadzonych przez specjalnie zatrudnionych do tego korepetytorów. Dzięki temu, że noce przeznaczano na odrabianie zadań domowych i ćwiczenia z rzucania zaklęć, Harry mógł jeszcze bardziej zżyć się z obecnymi na obozie osobami. Ponieważ swoje zadania odrobił już dużo wcześniej, teraz często pomagał innym, głównie w tych zagadnieniach, z których był dobry.

Na pierwszy tydzień została zaplanowana wyprawa na Ulicę Pokątną. Harry wykorzystał wtedy kilku śmierciożerców swojego ojca; Barty'ego Croucha Jr., Rabastana i Rodolphusa Lestrange oraz Evana Rosiera, którzy, przebrani nie do poznania, konwojowali dwudziestu trzech uczniów podczas ich pobytu na handlowej uliczce.

Harry zlustrował wzrokiem swoich towarzyszy: ubrani w identyczne, uszyte z najlepszych materiałów szaty, cicho szeptali pomiędzy sobą. Przechodnie mieli na co popatrzeć. Duża grupa dwunasto, trzynasto i czternastolatków, zachowujących nienaganne maniery, odcinających się czernią swych szat od kolorowego tłumu i sklepowych wystaw, i utrzymujących idealną postawę podczas kroczenia wybrukowanym chodnikiem ciągnącym się wzdłuż wąskiej uliczki, musiała przyciągać wzrok. I przyciągała. Przemierzali Ulicę Pokątną otoczeni spojrzeniami i wycelowanymi w nich palcami.

Pierwszym punktem ich wyprawy była aktualnie opustoszała księgarnia Esy i Floresy, która z powodu ciągnących się od podłogi aż po sufit regałów i stosów książek piętrzących się na posadzce, ustawionych niemalże na środku pomieszczenia, sprawiała wrażenie niezwykle zagraconej.

– Piętnaście minut i wychodzimy – zarządził Harry, wkraczając z grupą do sklepu. Gdy wszyscy weszli do środka, rozproszyli się na mniejsze grupki i zajęli poszukiwaniami potrzebnych im książek; w Esach i Floresach można było znaleźć podręczniki i do Durmstrangu, i do Hogwartu.

– Ciekawe, czy mógłbym przeszmuglować to do szkoły… – Theo zerknął na książkę, którą Harry podniósł w zamyśleniu.

– _Potencjalnie śmiertelne klątwy i zaklęcia: poziom średniozaawansowany._ Raczej miałbyś problem z ominięciem przy tym czarów ochronnych Hogwartu... No chyba, że poprosiłbyś swojego ojca, by rzucił na nią zaklęcie ukrywające – Harry uniósł brew, spoglądając przy tym na chłopaka. Theo i Draco spojrzeli po sobie; Draco przełknął ślinę.

– W zasadzie to zastanawialiśmy się, czy byś nam w tym nie pomógł – odparł niepewnie. – No bo wiesz, w szkole nie mamy co liczyć na naukę Czarnej Magii. A nienawidzimy zostawać w tyle, za uczniami z Durmstrangu.

_Och, chyba mój mały obozik wyostrzył ich ambicję i chęć rywalizacji…_ pomyślał rozbawiony Harry. Musiał jednak przyznać, że słowa Draco miały sens. Skoro w nadchodzącej wojnie mieli wspierać Czarnego Pana, to lepiej, by byli w pełni przygotowani, gdy przyjdzie na to czas.

– Gdyby ktoś zobaczył ucznia Hogwartu kupującego taką książkę, mógłby nabrać podejrzeń. Poza tym, Draco, z pewnością masz tę książkę w swojej bibliotece, nie wspominając o innych o podobnej tematyce. Jeżeli chcecie, to mogę pokazać wam parę zaklęć, które moglibyście wykorzystać w Hogwarcie. Ale w zamian za to chciałbym żebyście, gdy już je opanujecie, nauczyli ich pozostałych uczniów.

Draco rozpromienił się.

– W zasadzie to już utworzyliśmy coś na kształt grupy, w której nawzajem się uczymy, więc z tym nie będzie problemu. Ale odmawiam uczenia Vincenta i Grega – zakończył Draco, marszcząc czoło.

– Nie bój nic, nie wymagam cudów – parsknął Harry. – Wystarczy, że dasz im parę wskazówek, gdy będziesz mieć czas. Poza tym zostawiam ich tobie, Theo.

Theo utyskiwał na to przez kilka dobrych chwil, nim w końcu się poddał.

Akurat zbierali się, by opuścić księgarnię, gdy drzwi wejściowe otworzyły się i do pomieszczenia wkroczyła trójka chłopców w towarzystwie dwóch dziewczyn i przysadzistej, rudowłosej kobiety. Pierwszy chłopak był wysoki, niezdarny i piegowaty, a jego włosy miały ten sam odcień, co włosy kobiety i młodszej dziewczynki. Drugi był pulchny, z wystającymi króliczymi zębami. Trzeci natomiast miał twarz aniołka, którą okalały falujące, kasztanowe włosy i ozdabiały głębokie, orzechowe oczy_. Oczy o kształcie takim samym jak moje…_ zauważył Harry. Głęboko wstrząśnięty, zmagał się sam z sobą, by zachować neutralną, arystokratyczną maskę.

– Weasley, Longbottom i Granger – zadrwił Draco, postępując krok naprzód. – Harrison, gdybyś zastanawiał się, co tak śmierdzi, to wiedz, że właśnie pojawiła się tutaj szlama.

Druga z dziewczyn, z burzą brązowych włosów na głowie, zarumieniła się, choć nie powstrzymało jej to przed obrzuceniem Draco zajadłym spojrzeniem. Harry w końcu oderwał wzrok od chłopca o oczach przypominających jego własne i zwrócił uwagę na pozostałe dzieci. Bystrym umysłem rozpracował już tożsamość chłopaka, ale tymczasowo postanowił zignorować tę część mózgu, która za to odpowiadała. Wolał skupić się na innych dzieciach. _To z pewnością są ci gryfońscy uczniowie, na których Draco ciągle narzeka w swoich listach… Być może powinienem pomóc mu w odpłaceniu się im…_ dumał Harry.

– Widzę – mierząc przybyszów lodowatym spojrzeniem, uniósł jedną brew. – Chociaż po tym niemiłosiernym smrodzie oczekiwałem kogoś o _znacznie większej_ prezencji.

Draco i Theo zachichotali z rozkoszą, gdy Harry klasnął dwa razy. Jak na zawołanie wszyscy buszujący po sklepie uczniowie obrócili się w jego stronę.

– Moi przyjaciele, wybaczcie mi, ale muszę nalegać, by ci z was, którzy jeszcze nie zrobili swoich zakupów, pośpieszyli się z tym. Bo widzicie, w naszym najbliższym otoczeniu pojawiło się pewne nieoczekiwane, _paskudne zanieczyszczenie_ – zakończył, posyłając szlamowatej dziewczynie chłodny uśmieszek.

– Doprawdy, nie ma potrzeby, by… – próbowała zaprotestować przysadzista kobieta, ale wnet jej wypowiedź została zagłuszona.

– Rozumiemy, Harrison. W końcu my też nie mamy ochoty wdychać tego smrodu – oparł Elmen, stojący tuż obok Francisa, Alerona i Alexei'a, w mig odgadując, że jego przyjaciel chciał zawstydzić dziewczynę.

– Zaiste – Alexei, z pogardą wymalowaną na twarzy, również przyłączył się do drwin.

Aleron odwrócił się w stronę sprzedawcy. Wskazał na nagromadzone przez dwudziestu trzech uczniów książki, i zapłaciwszy za nie, rzekł:

– Oczekuję, że najpóźniej do jutrzejszego popołudnia wszystkie książki, oczywiście osobno zapakowane, zostaną wysłane do Malfoy Manor.

W międzyczasie dziewczyna, z burzą włosów na głowie, wydała z siebie głośne zawodzenie i ze łzami w oczach wybiegła ze sklepu. Harry z rozbawieniem przyglądał się, jak starsza kobieta niepewnie ruszyła za nią w pościg. Natomiast rudowłosy chłopak obrzucił go jadowitym spojrzeniem.

– Jak śmiesz… – z głośnym wrzaskiem rzucił się na Harry'ego, który, zachowując zimną krew, zrobił krok w bok. Chłopak chybił, a impet włożony w cios sprawił, ze upadł i teraz leżał rozwalony na podłodze.

– Chodź Draco, zostawmy tutaj tę hołotę z _mugolskim_ hobby do _fizycznego _atakowania.

Draco podążył za Harrym, ale na odchodnym zdążył zawołać:

– Do zobaczenia w Hogwarcie, Weasley! Do tego czasu nie zadzieraj z nami i oszczędzając nam kłopotów.

Wyszedłszy na zewnątrz, Harry wymienił z Draco rozbawione, zadowolone uśmieszki. Na Merlina, nie bawił się tak nikim od czasu zakończenia szkoły! Być może dobrze, że tak niewiele brakowało do rozpoczęcia nowego roku szkolnego. Bo chociaż będzie tęsknić za Draco i Theo, to w końcu jego sadystyczne poczucie humoru znowu znajdzie sobie cele.

* * *

**Mój komentarz:**

**Dziś anegdotkowo ;)**

**Mam nadzieję, że jeśli kiedykolwiek postanowicie porównać moje tłumaczenie z oryginałem to nie zlinczujecie mnie za nie ;). W tym rozdziale ilość dokonanych przeze mnie zmian i poprawek przeraża nawet mnie samą… Nie sądzę, by znalazło się choć jedno zdanie brzmiące dokładnie tak samo po polsku i po angielsku… Chociaż oczywiście sens, przekaz i fabuła są zachowane w całości. Może nawet momentami za bardzo. Najlepiej mój translatorski proces ilustruje ta oto scenka:**

**„P. mam problem. Muszę przetłumaczyć zdanie, w którym mowa jest o tym, że Harry „wypożyczył" sobie śmierciożerców Voldemorta, by odeskortowali go i jego przyjaciół na zakupy na Ulicę Pokątną. Tylko musi być ono zabarwione nutką arogancji i buty, bo Harry doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, że ma prawo korzystać ze śmierciożerców swego ojca. Trzeba też w nim ująć to, że ci nie tylko go tam zaprowadzili, ale też towarzyszyli mu i jego ekipie, jakby te dzieciaki były niewiadomo jak ważnymi osobami. A, no i nie mogę napisać tego w dokładnie taki sposób, jak ci to teraz powiedziałam… Poczekaj, przeczytam ci jak to brzmi w dosłownym tłumaczeniu…"**

**Komentarz, który usłyszałam, był tak elokwentny, że aż wstyd go tu przytaczać. A w rezultacie wyszło to:**

**Harry wykorzystał wtedy kilku śmierciożerców swojego ojca; Barty'ego Croucha Jr., Rabastana i Rodolphusa Lestrange oraz Evana Rosiera, którzy, przebrani nie do poznania, konwojowali dwudziestu trzech uczniów podczas ich pobytu na handlowej uliczce.**

**Ps. Już za tydzień: Durmstrang Rok Drugi Część I….**

**Upokorzenie, złamanie i publiczne przeprosiny wygłoszone już następnego dnia po pamiętnej rozmowie, nadały nowy wymiar sposobowi, w jaki w Durmstrangu postrzegano Harry'ego – do opinii genialnego ucznia, troskliwego opiekuna, wartościowego przywódcy doszła jeszcze jedna – naprawdę, naprawdę przerażającego wroga.**


	14. XIV: Durmstrang Rok II Część I

**Rozdział XIV** **Durmstrang: Rok Drugi Część I**

* * *

Tego roku pierwszy września został poprzedzony lawiną pożegnań. Tym razem Harry przybył do portu z Daphne, Aleronem, Silasem, bliźniakami Withers i swoim nowym zwierzątkiem, które obecnie kuliło się w fałdach jego szaty. W pierwszych tygodniach lipca ze złożonych przez Nagini jaj wykluły się małe wężyki. Najsilniejszego spośród młodych, o błyszczących, czarnych łuskach, żmija sprezentowała właśnie Harry'emu. Chłopak nazwał go Nuit. Doszedłszy do wniosku, że świetnie nada się na maskotkę Mrocznego Dworu Nocy, postanowił zabrać zwierzaka do szkoły.

W czasie swojego rejsu do Durmstangu, szkolny statek zatrzymywał się w najróżniejszych europejskich portach i wkrótce pozostali członkowie grupy Harry'ego dołączyli do niego. Harry dziękował swojej przemyślności za to, że tym razem wybrał obszerniejszą kajutę niż ostatnio. Jego towarzysze wypełnili ją po brzegi, okupując podłogę, zajmując ławki i podpierając ściany; konwersując ze sobą nawzajem (w końcu plotkowanie i gadanie jest sprzeczne z etykietą), grając w gry strategiczne (bo tylko głupcy grają jedynie w _szachy_ czy Eksplodującego Durnia) i ogólnie spędzając miło czas. Harry, siedząc w rogu i prowadząc spokojną rozmowę z Aleronem i Silasem, z zadowoleniem odnotował, że wakacyjny obóz spełnił swoją rolę i zacieśnił więzi pomiędzy członkami Nocnych Węży.

Dużo później, w opustoszałym Pokoju Wspólnym, Harry rzucił silne, wyciszające zaklęcie, nim obrócił się w stronę swojego zastępcy.

– Aleronie – powiedział – chcę, żebyś nadal był moim numerem dwa. Ale myślę nad zastąpieniem Ekateriny Emlenem. Chłopaki, co o tym sądzicie?

– Dziękuję, paniczu – odparł cicho Aleron, po czym potarł w zamyśleniu brodę. – Emlen jest dobrym kandydatem; jest lubiany i przyjacielski, zupełnie jak Ivan. Do tego jest bystry i przebiegły, chociaż zazwyczaj ukrywa to za maską jowialności. No i cieszy się poparciem kolegów z roku, a nawet kilku trzeciorocznych.

– Dokładnie – przytaknął Silas. – Ale Ivan i Ekaterina mogą być problemem. Ekaterina nie będzie zbyt szczęśliwa, gdy zorientuje się, że zastąpiłeś ją drugorocznym.

Aleron zmarszczył brwi, natomiast oblicze Harry'ego nie wyrażało niczego.

– Paniczu, o ile Ivan może być zajęty obowiązkami prefekta, wykonywanymi oczywiście z pożytkiem dla naszej grupy, to Ekaterina… Czy mamy ją zastraszyć, by była bardziej posłuszna?

Harry, z przenikliwym spojrzeniem, rozważał ostatnią propozycję swojego numeru dwa.

– Tak… Ona jest raczej typem osoby, która nie zegnie karku, a taką można tylko złamać… Aleronie, chcę żebyś zastanowił się, w jaki sposób nasza grupa może wykorzystać pozycję Ivana. Miej też na niego oko. A jeżeli zauważysz, że wykonuje jakieś podejrzane ruchy w stosunku do innych grup, poinformuj mnie o tym natychmiast.

– Tak jest, paniczu – Aleron uśmiechnął się, zadowolony z przydzielonego zadania, po czym ukłonił z szacunkiem.

– Natomiast ty, Silasie, wraz z Emlenem zajmiesz się rekrutacją zdolnych drugo i trzeciorocznych. No i pierwszorocznych też, oczywiście. Poza tym nie szczędź wysiłków, by zwabić do naszej grupy utalentowanych graczy Quidditcha. Ekaterinę zostawcie mnie; od teraz jest nietykalna, zrozumiano? – Ostry wzrok Harry'ego skupił się na Silasie, gdy zastanawiał się od niechcenia, czy chłopak skomentuje w jakiś sposób władczy ton, którym wydawał mu polecenia. W końcu, gdy przychodziło do słuchania i wykonywania rozkazów, Silas zawsze robił to z pewnym ociąganiem.

– Tak jest, paniczu – odparł Silas natychmiast, bez cienia zawahania w głosie. Zaskoczony Harry uniósł brew.

– Co się stało, że nagle zdecydowałeś się _tak mnie_ tytułować?

Silas wahał się przez kilka sekund, ale w końcu, zgodnie z czystokrwistym zwyczajem, którego uczono go w dzieciństwie podczas lekcji etykiety, przyklęknął przed Harrym na jedno kolano.

– Gdy Aleron po raz pierwszy powiedział mi, że ma zamiar ci służyć, byłem tym zaskoczony… bardzo zaskoczony… Pytałem siebie: co on widzi w tym jedenastoletnim dziecku? I nawet, gdy już wiedziałem, że nie jesteś jak inne dzieci, pozwalałem, by duma powstrzymywała mnie przed całkowitym podążaniem za tobą. Wcześniej służyłem ci tylko dlatego, że Aleron to robił. Ale w ciągu zeszłego roku na własne oczy ujrzałem, jak zdobywasz zwolenników i szacunek, nawet wśród przeciwników. Masz zadatki na doskonałego przywódcę, paniczu, i będę zaszczycony mogąc ci służyć.

_W końcu Silasie, w końcu podjąłeś decyzję_.

Harry zmierzył Silasa chłodnym spojrzeniem, chowając rozbawienie za neutralnym wyrazem twarzy.

– Złóż więc przysięgę. Przysięgnij swoją lojalność mnie i mojemu ojcu. Na razie bez wykorzystania magii – ale, gdy osiągniesz pełnoletniość, zażądam magicznego potwierdzenia.

Silas podniósł wzrok. Jego oczy spotkały się z chłodnym szmaragdem oczu jego przywódcy. Nie drgnął nawet o cal, gdy zwierzak panicza ześlizgnął się na podłogę i sycząc groźnie zmierzał w jego stronę.

– Ja, Silas Curtis Macnair, przysięgam lojalność Harrisonowi Maximusowi Riddle'owi oraz Czarnemu Panu, biorąc pierwszego za swego przywódcę i panicza, a drugiego za suzerena i pana.

W oczach Harry'ego zabłysło rozbawienie, gdy słuchał, jak chłopak dobierał słowa: ostrożnie, z rozsądkiem, by nie urazić żadnego ze swych panów. Tak naprawdę Harry'ego nie obchodziło, czy jego zwolennicy przysięgną dozgonną lojalność jemu czy jego ojcu. Ponieważ obaj dzielili te same cele, a Harry był zadowolony ze swojej podległości wobec Czarnego Pana, nie było żadnego konfliktu interesów. Przynajmniej dopóki jego zwolennicy wykonywali również _jego_ rozkazy.

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

Tegoroczne zajęcia odbywały się według tego samego schematu, co w ubiegłym roku, dzięki czemu Harry permanentnie prześcigał poziomem wszystkich swoich kolegów. Szczególnie na lekcjach Czarnej Magii i Starożytnych Run. Profesorowie nauczający tych przedmiotów byli pod wrażeniem jego wyników i próbowali naciągnąć Harry'ego na dodatkowe, zaawansowane zajęcia. Harry przystał na propozycję Rosiera, ale uprzejmie odmówił Fritzowi Ludwigowi. Jego wiedza związana ze Starożytnymi Runami była zbyt powiązana z Czarna Magia i nawet profesor z Durmstrangu byłby zaalarmowany, gdyby to odkrył. Poza tym był na sto procent pewny, że cokolwiek Ludwig myślał o jego umiejętnościach, te rzeczywiste przewyższały je kilkukrotnie. W końcu, pomimo tego, że uczęszczał na zajęcia przeznaczone dla uczniów o dwa lata od niego starszych, prawie nie musiał się uczyć, by pozostawać najlepszym uczniem w klasie.

– Szkoda, Riddle, szkoda! Wiem, że masz mnóstwo innych zajęć, ale naprawdę szkoda! Pozwolić, by tak błyskotliwy umysł jak twój się marnował, bez stymulacji… bez wyzwań… No cóż, mam nadzieję, że zmienisz zdanie. Moje drzwi będą zawsze otwarte! – Profesor Ludwig zakończył teatralnym westchnięciem i machnięciem ręki dał Harry'ego znać, że jest wolny i może iść. Od tego czasu nauczyciel nagradzał Harry'ego punktami za poprawne odpowiedzi nawet na najprostsze pytania, mając nadzieję, że to zwabi chłopaka do jego gabinetu.

Nauczyciele w Durmstrangu byli zupełnie inni od tych w Hogwartcie. Z tego, co Harry wywnioskował z listów Draco (jeśli mógł się na nich w tej kwestii opierać), to tamtejsi profesorowie, za wyjątkiem opiekunów domów, po zakończeniu zajęć mieli tendencję do zajmowanie się własnymi sprawami. Natomiast w Durmstrangu nauczyciele brali czynny udział w życiu szkoły, chętnie poświęcając swój czas zasługującym na to uczniom. Na przykład profesor Victoria Eastwood zawsze zapraszała Harry'ego do swojego gabinetu na herbatki, dawała mu wskazówki i porady ilekroć o nie poprosił. Prosefor Kai-Zhong Lee chętnie przystawał na spotkania z pytaniami i odpowiedziami. Odkąd Harry postanowił, że już nigdy więcej nie dopuści do sytuacji, w której nie będzie co najmniej drugim najlepszym uczniem z tego przedmiotu, dobrowolna pomoc ze strony profesora Lee była dla niego ogromnym bonusem.

W zasadzie to prawie wszyscy nauczyciele, za wyjątkiem Frederica Flinta, uwielbiali, lub ostatecznie lubili Harry'ego. Irytowało to niezmiernie Brutusa Gaiusa Flinta. Jego stopnie stawały się coraz gorsze, a on sam spędzał coraz więcej czasu na przeklinaniu i atakowaniu tych członków grupy Harry'ego, którzy jeszcze nie potrafili się bronić (czyli głównie nowo zwerbowanych pierwszorocznych). W końcu, w połowie października, Harry stwierdził, ze trzeba coś z tym zrobić.

Po opuszczeniu pod koniec zeszłego roku Złotych Chłopców, Brutus Flint założył własną grupę: Cynobrowe Iskry. Harry zdecydował, że w takim przypadku nie tylko złamie Brutusa, ale przy okazji całą jego grupę. _O tak, to będzie odpowiednia odpłata za wszystkie kłopoty, które Flint mi sprawił…_ myślał, uśmiechając się drapieżnie. Ale najpierw przyda mu się…

– Daphne, moja droga, czy mogłabyś przekonać kogoś z Cynobrowych Iskier, by szpiegował dla nas? – powiedział Harry, głaszcząc z zadowoleniem zwiniętą na jego kolanach Nuit. – Możesz zrobić to jak tylko zechcesz – obdarzył przyjaciółkę czułym uśmiechem.

– W końcu! Misja dla mnie – przyklasnęła z zachwytem Daphne, nim, ku rozbawieniu Harry'ego, poskromiła swoje emocje. – Oczywiście, Harrison – odparła tym razem z gracją, a skromny uśmiech zagościł na jej ustach. – Możesz na mnie liczyć, będziesz mieć swojego szpiega do Halloween.

W międzyczasie Harry polecił członkom Nocnych Węży poruszać się po zamku w co najmniej czteroosobowych grupkach. Wydusił także trochę wolnego czasu, by nauczyć pierwszorocznych kilku zaklęć dzięki którym, w razie zapędzenia w róg, byli w stanie kupić sobie trochę czasu i uciec. Gdy Daphne dowiedziała się, że Harry uczy młodszych uczniów, wydęła wargi i zażądała, by w takim razie uczył także drugorocznych. Harry przystał na to z jękiem. Od tego czasu dwa razy w tygodniu prowadził dodatkowe zajęcia, z czego na drugie uczęszczali zarówno drugo jak i trzecioroczni uczniowie z jego grupy. Wkrótce przemieniły się one w pomoc dla wszystkich drugo i trzeciorocznych, którzy w żaden sposób nie byli powiązani z Flintem i jego grupą. Emlenowi i Francisowi polecił prowadzenie podobnych zajęć dla pierwszorocznych. W przyszłości mogło to doprowadzić do odseparowania się reszty uczniów od Cynobrowych Iskier – nikt z pewnością nie chciałby stracić pomocy Harry'ego z powodu jakichkolwiek związków z tą grupą.

Pomimo licznych zobowiązań, Harry ciągle znajdował czas na treningi ze swoją nową Quidditachową drużyną. Alexei nadal grał jako ścigający, bliźniacy Withers pozostawali pałkarzami, ale siostry Stockman straciły swoją pozycję na rzecz dwóch piątorocznych dezerterów z Kasztanowych Skrzydeł: Yumiki Hondy i Cyrnica Cornstocka, którzy okazali się wyśmienitymi ścigającymi. Obrońcą został Claus Shneider, który niesamowicie podciągnął się w czasie wakacji. Dla siebie Harry zachował pozycję szukającego.

Po zeszłorocznym, fenomenalnym podskoczeniu w rankingu, Nocne Węże zasypywane były licznymi prośbami o przyjęcie, pochodzącymi od członków pozostałych grup. Przeważnie byli to fani Harry'ego, rozczarowani swoimi obecnymi przywódcami. Lub, po prostu, ambitni uczniowie. Harry osobiście prześwietlił każdego kandydata, nim w końcu przyjął do swojej grupy sześciu nowych uczniów: dwójkę piątorocznych z Kasztanowych Skrzydeł, czwarto i szóstorocznego z Kłów Z Kości Słoniowej, trzeciorocznego z Kraciastych Rycerzy i piątorocznego z Lawendowych Dziewczyn. Wraz z czwórką pierwszorocznych, którzy także zasilili szeregi Nocnych Węży, grupa składała się teraz z dwudziestu ośmiu osób, co stanowiło całkiem zacną liczbę. W zasadzie to rozrosła się tak, że pokój wspólny stawał się trochę zatłoczony, gdy Harry wzywał wszystkich na spotkania.

– Harrison, może powinniśmy poprosić Cheng o przydzielenie większego pokoju? – zagadnęła Daphne podczas jednego ze spotkań, wodząc wzrokiem po przepełnionym pomieszczeniu i uczniach gnieżdżących się na podłodze. Profesor Shin-yan Cheng nie tylko nauczała Eliksirów ale także odpowiadała za kwestie logistyczne związane z zakwaterowaniem.

Harry uniósł brew, nie przerywając rytmicznego głaskania Nuit.

– W takim razie Daphne, moja droga przyjaciółko, zechcesz czynić honory? Cheng ma do ciebie słabość, jesteśmy więc pewni, że jeśli tylko ładnie zapytasz, to się zgodzi – Nuit uniósł głowę i zasyczał, jakby się z czymś zgadzał, choć Harry nie był pewien, czy wężyk wie, z czym. Daphne gromiła Harry'ego wzrokiem przez kilka chwil, nim zwyciężyła w niej uprzejmość i odparła jadowicie słodkim głosem:

– Jak sobie życzysz, mój książę.

Kilka osób parsknęło. Harry skrzywił się; być może nie powinien używać tego imperialistycznie brzmiącego „jesteśmy". Lub pohamować swoje specyficzne poczucie humoru… Nie było tajemnicą, że, o ile Cheng lubiła Daphne i często zapraszała ją na herbatki, to ta druga rozwinęła w sobie niechęć do nauczycielki i unikała Cheng i jej herbatek jak ognia.

A jednak tytuł, z założenia będący uszczypliwą dogryzką, przylgnął do Harry'ego. I od tego czasu był znany jako Książę z Mrocznego Dworu lub Książę Nocnych Węży. Harry nie był tym zachwycony. Tytuł sam w sobie nie był oznaką zarozumiałości czy zadufania; lidera Krwawych Kruków nazywaną „Jego Wysokością". Przywódcę Jadeitowych Szponów – „Eminencją". Kasztanowych Skrzydeł – „Waszą Świętobliwością". Nawet Flint nalegał na to, by zwracano się do niego per „Ekscelencjo". To była po prostu szkolna tradycja, chociaż Harry do tej pory się nią nie przejmował, szczególnie w zeszłym roku, gdy zajmowały go intrygi prowadzące do przejęcia władzy. Poza tym według niego wszystkie te tytuły były nieco pretensjonalne. Chociaż oczywiście nie powstrzymało go to, przed jak najlepszym wykorzystaniem tytułu, gdy już takowy wypłynął.

Nocne Węże przeniosły się do swojego nowego Pokoju Wspólnego w połowie listopada. Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie Harry rozpoczął kolejny etap anty-Flintowego planu. Ostatnio jego Quiddichowa drużyna wygrała dwa mecze; jeden z Brązowymi Niedźwiedziami, drugi z Lazurowymi Kroplami. Stawki, o jakie w nich grali, były dość niskie; zaledwie po sto punktów. Dlatego teraz przydałoby im się ambitniejsze wyzwania, na przykład w postaci meczu z Cynobrowymi Iskrami…

– Brutusie Gaiusie Flincie, przywódco Święcących Iskierek Flinta, ja, Harrison Maximus Riddle, Książę z Mrocznego Dworu, rzucam ci Quiddichowe wyzwanie. Pięćset punktów dla grupy, która zakończy mecz z co najmniej trzystoma punktami na koncie – oznajmił z zgodnie z ceremoniałem Harry, przyłapując Flinta pewnego poranka w Wielkiej Sali. Jedynie podczas oficjalnych wystąpień używano pełnej nazwy danej grupy, na co dzień posługiwano się jej skróconą, zdrobniałą wersją. Złowieszczy uśmieszek zajaśniał na twarzy Harry'ego, gdy przyglądał się, jak Flint dochodzi do wniosku, do którego miał dojść: odmówienie tak pozornie łatwemu do wygrania wyzwaniu byłoby poczytywane za słabość. Nuit, owinięty wokół ramion Harry'ego, zasyczał.

– Ja, Brutus Gaius Flint, w imieniu Świecących Iskierek Flinta przyjmuję twe wyzwanie.

Harry starał się nie okazywać choćby najmniejszej oznaki bólu, gdy Flint dosłownie gruchotał jego dłoń w przypieczętowującym wyzwanie uścisku.

– Bardzo dobrze. W takim razie do zobaczenia na boisku.

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

Gdy eliminowanie zewnętrznego zagrożenia szło zgodnie z planem, Harry skupił się na tym wewnątrz grupy; Ekaterinie Anji Dubov. Dziewczyna wpadła w furię po tym, jak została zastąpiona Emlenem; posunęła się nawet do tego, że zapędziła chłopaka w róg korytarza i zwyzywała go, zupełnie nie przejmując się obecnością członków Jadeitowych Szponów i Krwawych Kuków. Przechodzący akurat tamtędy Harry uniósł jedynie brew. Ale od tego czasu rozkazał pozostałym członkom Nocnych Węży odsunąć się od dziewczyny i nie rozmawiać z nią, chyba, że byłoby to naprawdę konieczne. A ci, rozłoszczeni jej zachowaniem, skrupulatnie zastosowali się do rozkazu swego Księcia. Ekaterina, nawet gdyby chciała, nie mogła zmienić grupy – wiązała ją lojalność wobec Ivana, który z kolei nie mógł opuścić Mrocznego Dworu dopóki nie skończy się jego kadencja. Na nieszczęście dla Ekateriny, Ivana pochłaniały obowiązki prefekta, więc została sama.

Gdy Harry w końcu zdecydował się na otwartą konfrontację, dziewczyna, po miesiącu lodowatego traktowania, była bliska załamania.

– Co się stało, Ekaterino? Wyglądasz na nieszczęśliwą… Nie dajesz sobie rady z zadaniem domowym i potrzebujesz pomocy? – zapytał Harry zwodniczo słodkim głosikiem oraz z udawaną troską, wskazując na piętrzący się przed nią stos książek. Dziewczyna znowu ukryła się w bibliotece przed pozostałymi członkami swojej grupy.

Ciemne cienie majaczyły pod jej oczami, a blada twarz była wynędzniała oraz pozbawiona wyrazu. Wpatrując się w Harry'ego przekrwionymi oczami, wypluła:

– Czego chcesz, Riddle?

– Tss… Tss – zacmokał Harry, potrząsając głową. – W taki sposób zwracasz się do swojego lidera? Powinnaś okazać więcej szacunku… No chyba, że pragniesz, by twoje egzystencja stała się _jeszcze bardziej nieznośna_ niż obecnie… – okrutny uśmieszek pogłębił się, gdy Harry bawił się tą myślą. Jego zimne, szmaragdowe oczy zanurzyły się w jej tęczówkach.

Przez chwilę błysk w oczach Ekateriny wzmocnił się, ale zgasł niemal natychmiast, gdy poddając się, zapłakała.

– Czego chcesz, Riddle? – wyszeptała.

Harry tryumfował nad złamaną dziewczyną.

– Twoich pełnych i publicznych przeprosin. Oraz twojego słowa, że już nigdy nie przeciwstawisz mi się w żaden sposób. W małych czy w wielkich kwestiach. Nigdy.

Upokorzenie, złamanie i publiczne przeprosiny wygłoszone przez Ekaterinę już następnego dnia po pamiętnej rozmowie, nadały nowy wymiar sposobowi, w jaki w Durmstrangu postrzegano Harry'ego – do opinii genialnego ucznia, troskliwego opiekuna, wartościowego przywódcy doszła jeszcze jedna – naprawdę, naprawdę przerażającego wroga.

O tym ostatnim Flint przekonał się osobiście pewnego bardzo zimnego, wietrznego poranka. Ubrany w jaskrawo pomarańczowe szaty do Quidditcha, wraz z szóstką pozostałych graczy, tuż przed opuszczeniem szatni, po raz ostatni omawiał zaplanowaną strategię.

– Nie musimy koniecznie wygrać meczu… – mówił William Higgs, czwartoroczny mianowany przez Flinta zastępcą kapitana drużyny – Przy Riddle'u… on jest… jest dobry – ostatnie zdanie, przy którym się zająknął, niechętnie komplementując gracza przeciwnej drużyny, skierowane było do Calvina Delaney'a. Chłopak, uczący się na tym samym roku co Harrison Riddle, nie był tak uzdolniony jak on.

– Musimy jedynie doprowadzić do sytuacji, w której Riddle złapie znicz dopiero wtedy, gdy będziemy mieć co najmniej sto pięćdziesiąt punktów przewagi – Flint wszedł w słowo Williamowi. – Ja i Clagg się nim zajmiemy. Będziemy go ubezpieczać i dopilnujemy, by nie złapał znicza wcześniej, nim nie uzyskamy _stu pięćdziesięciu_ punktów przewagi – dodał lodowato, wodząc wzrokiem po towarzyszach i niemo wyzywając ich do wygłoszenia obiekcji. Gdy wszyscy przytaknęli, całą gromadą wymaszerowali na boisko do Quidditcha.

Frekwencja na trybunach zaskoczyła Flinta. W ciągu roku szkolnego na boisku obywały się tuziny meczy i zazwyczaj tylko członkowie rywalizujących grup przychodzili, by je oglądać. Wyjątek stanowiły te, w których brały udział Bordowe Skrzydła, z Krumem – gwiazdą – jako szukającym. A na dzisiejszy mecz przyszła chyba z połowa szkoły!

No cóż, w takim razie będzie musiał upewnić się, że to jego drużyna wygra.

Flint nieznacznie skrzywił się, gdy stanął twarzą w twarz z Riddle'em.

– Kapitanowie, uściśnijcie swoje dłonie – powiedziała sędziująca rozgrywkę Profesor Eastwood. Najwidoczniej na tyle zainteresowała się meczem, że dobrowolnie przejęła funkcję zazwyczaj pełnioną przez Frederica Flinta.

Flint mocno potrząsnął dłonią Riddle'a, zamykając ją w ciasnym niczym magiel uścisku. Ale ten, ku irytacji chłopaka, w żaden sposób nie dał po sobie poznać, że go to dotknęło.

I już. Mecz się rozpoczął. Flint, nie tracąc czasu i współpracując z Claggiem, posyłał tłuczek za tłuczkiem w stronę ścigających z przeciwnej drużyny. Te jednak ciągle blokowali i odbijali bracia Withers. Flint warknął. Nienawidził tego i niechętnie to przyznawał, ale fakt pozostawał faktem: bracia Withers byli dobrzy. Może dlatego, że byli bliźniakami? Grając w tandemie byli niepokonani: zdawało się, że jeden zaledwie zdążył pomyśleć o jakimś działaniu czy wybiegu, a drugi natychmiast go wykonywał. Po wielu próbach, blokowanych w kółko przez braci, Flint z popłochem zauważył, że ścigający z Nocnych Węży skorzystali z okazji i zdobyli trochę punktów.

– Sto do dwudziestu dla Nocnych Węży – oznajmił radośnie komentator. Flint zaklął siarczyście. Musiał zmienić taktykę… Dając sygnał na chwilę przerwy, wylądował i wyszczekał kilka rozkazów do pozostałych graczy.

– Delaney, złap znicz, nim Nocne Węże zdobędą więcej punktów! Przygląda nam się prawie połowa szkoły, techniczne zwycięstwo nie wchodzi w grę! Chcę czystego zwycięstwa! Higgs! Przyłóż się do obrony i nie przepuść żadnego gola, nawet jeśli miałoby cię to zabić! A wy – obrócił się i spiorunował trójkę swoich ścigających – przeklnijcie ich ścigających, zrzućcie z mioteł jeśli będzie trzeba, zróbcie cokolwiek! I zacznijcie w końcu zdobywać punkty!

Druga połowa meczu była najbrutalniejszą rozgrywką, w jakiej Flint brał udział. Lub jaką kiedykolwiek widział. Przeciwko komukolwiek. Jego ścigający blokowali swoich odpowiedników z Nocnych Węży przy każdej możliwej okazji; Flintowi trzy razy udało się walnąć pałką Hondę i Cornstocka (Krum był dla niego zbyt szybki) – raz nawet uderzył tego ostatniego prosto w pierś. Piiiii! Profesor Eastwood zadęła w gwizdek, a Flint zaczął wyzywać na wschodzącą gwiazdę Nocnych Węży – ścigającego Alexei'a Kruma, który właśnie wykonał ostatni z serii siedmiu rzutów karnych, podbijając wynik do stu osiemdziesięciu do trzydziestu.

Flint był zdesperowany: jeśli Riddle złapie teraz znicz, Nocne Węże wygrają. Złowieszczy błysk rozświetlił jego oczy, gdy przesyłał umówiony sygnał pozostałym graczom. _O tak… Riddle jeszcze nie wie, co go właśnie czeka…_ Uśmiechał się złowrogo, gdy wcielał w życie ostatni etap swojego planu. Znienacka, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, wszyscy gracze Cynobrowych Iskier, za wyjątkiem bramkarza, polecieli wprost w stronę Riddle, z zamiarem otoczenia go i…

Harry tylko uśmiechał się pod nosem, gdy patrzył, jak gracze przeciwnej drużyny pędzą w jego kierunku. Wiedział, że Flint spróbuje czegoś takiego. Niestety zagrywka Flinta miała miejsce w naprawdę niefortunnej chwili – sekundę wcześniej dostrzegł błysk znicza tuż przy pętli po stronie Cynobrowych Iskier – czyli dokładnie na drugim końcu boiska.

Harry westchnął. Cóż, najwidoczniej tym razem będzie musiał pozwolić zadziałać swoim głęboko pogrzebanym gryfońskim instynktom… Kiedy przeciwnicy znajdowali się zaledwie sto pięćdziesiąt stóp od niego, pochylił się, wzmocnił uścisk na swoim Nimbusie Dwa Tysiące Jeden (prezencie od cioci Belli i wujka Rudolfa z okazji tegorocznych urodzin) i wystrzelił do przodu, zmierzając wprost na dwójkę ścigających, którzy, z oczami szeroko otwartymi z przerażenia, natychmiast ostro skręcili w bok. Harry podejrzewał, że widzieli wystarczającą wiele jego Quiddichowych meczy, by wiedzieć, że nie blefuje, gdy przychodzi co do czego. Niestety ich nagłe odskoczenie, gdy reszta drużyny nadal leciała prosto, doprowadziło do tego, że zderzyli się z Claggiem. Harry nie mógł powstrzymać cisnącego się na usta uśmieszku, kiedy Flint, znajdujący się najbliżej, ryknął i skierował miotłę w jego kierunku.

Przymierzając się do jeszcze większego przyśpieszenia, Harry nieoczekiwanie został zatrzymany przez wyrosłą przed nim postać; Iskierkowego szukającego, Calvina Anthonego Delaneya, który niespodziewanie zakręcił i teraz zawisł w powietrzu tuż przed nim. Harry zaklął, gdy jego miotła o mało co nie została ścięta przez Flinta, na szczęście w ostatnim momencie udało mu się wywinąć korkociąg i uniknąć zderzenia, mijając chłopaka dosłownie o cal. Nie dając przeciwnikowi szans na otrząśniecie się, Harry sprawnie zakończył akrobację, i tym razem z trajektorią lotu miotły wycelowaną wprost w Delaneya, wystrzelił naprzód.

Delaney krzyknął, gdy Harry, lekko ściskając miotłę, w ostatniej sekundzie przemknął tuż nad kijem jego Zmiatacza Siedem, unikając przy tym krachu. Harry nawet się nie obejrzał, tylko mknął dalej przed siebie z prędkością komety, dopóki nie był tak blisko bramek przeciwnika, że mógł zobaczyć zęby broniącego ich Higgisa. I wtedy, z tryumfującym uśmieszkiem, zanurkował i momentalnie wyłonił się kilka cali od Higgisa, trzymając w lewej dłoni trzepoczący i szamoczący znicz.

– Trzysta pięćdziesiąt do trzydziestu! – komentator donośnym głosem obwieścił ostateczny wynik. Harry przesłał uśmiech pozostałym członkom swojej drużyny. Najwyraźniej skorzystali z tego, że przeciwnicy zajęci byli ich kapitanem, i zdobyli jeszcze dwa dodatkowe gole. Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że to było dość bezduszne z ich strony, ale oni tylko wykonywali rozkazy Harry'ego. Harry, dzięki szpiegowi w szeregach Cynobrowych Iskrach, wiedział mniej więcej, co planuje Flint, a zatem mógł odpowiednio przygotować siebie i swoją drużynę.

Po wylądowaniu Flint wyrzucił z siebie wiązankę przekleństw, wpatrując się w Harry'ego z furią i obrzydzeniem.

– Riddle! Wyzywam cię na Czarodziejski Pojedynek! – gdy tylko wypowiedziane słowa opuściły jego usta, natychmiast ich pożałował i ponownie przeklął, tym razem własną głupotę. Bo niemalże natychmiast uświadomił sobie, że oto właśnie wyzwał na pojedynek szkolnego geniusza. _Może Riddle się nie zgodzi…_ pomyślał z nadzieją.

Nadzieja Flinta rozwiała się w momencie, w którym usta Riddle wykrzywiły się w tym jego irytującym uśmieszku.

– Bardzo dobrze, Flint – odparł gładko Riddle i zgodnie z tradycją wykonał elegancki półukłon. Następnie wyrecytował odpowiednią do tej okazji formułę: – Ja, Harrison Maximus Riddle akceptuję twoje wyzwanie. Jako strona wyzywana roszczę sobie prawo do pojęcia decyzji o miejscu i świadkach; pojedynek odbędzie się na Arenie Pojedynkowej Durmstrangu, a przyjść i obejrzeć starcie będzie mógł każdy, kto wyrazi takie życzenie. Na sekundanta wybieram zaś Alerona Fidela Mulcibera.

– Ja zaś Borisa Emileva Pavlova – warknął rozjuszony Flint. – Pojedynek na różdżki; tydzień po przerwie świątecznej, czwarta popołudniu. – Specjalnie wybrał tę datę, bo wiedział, że w ten dzień i o tej godzinie Riddle ma Transmutację z czwartym rokiem, prowadzoną przez jego krewnego, Fredricka Flinta. Jeżeli Riddle przystanie na te warunki, profesor Flint, za ucieczkę z zajęć i wzięcie udziału w pojedynku, zamieni jego życie w piekło. Brutus pozwolił, by przez twarz przemknął mu uśmiech, gdy kontemplował fakt, że właśnie przechytrzył Riddle'a. Ten jednak zmierzył go nieczytelnym spojrzeniem, a następnie skinął głową na znak akceptacji.

Flint nie wiedział, że ostania rzeczą, o którą martwił się Harry, były kłopoty w jakie może wpaść z powodu pojedynku.

_Pozwolę ci na to małe zwycięstwo, Flint. Ale strzeż się. Bo potem zmiażdżę cię jak insekta. Insekta, którym dla mnie jesteś._

* * *

**Mój komentarz:**

**Dzisiaj wyjątkowo wcześniej publikuję rozdział, ale mam wam do przekazania tak wspaniałą wiadomość, że gdyby nie to, że wcześniej pracowałam, to pojawiłby się on już rano. A wspaniała wiadomość brzmi: **

**LavenderStorm po TRZECH latach powróciła do pisania Dark as Night! I wczoraj opublikowała nowy rozdział! **

**Nie wiem jak u was, ale u mnie wywołało to szeroki uśmiech. Który poszerzył się jeszcze bardziej, gdy dostałam maila, w którym Lavender napisała:**

„_**Muszę powiedzieć, że twoje tłumaczenie było jednym z powodów, dla których powróciłam do pisania. Pomyślałam sobie: skoro ktoś gdzieś tam to tłumaczy, to wciąż muszą być czytelnicy, którzy to czytają."**_

**Więc, drodzy czytelnicy, pokażcie, że jesteście ;) **

**Ps. A za tydzień: Durmstrang: Rok Drugi Część II**

_**Większość drugorocznych gapiła się na Harry'ego z niedowierzaniem. Korbin nawet zagwizdał.**_

– _**Łał… Harrison… Olać zajęcia z profesorem Flintem, by wziąć udział w pojedynku z jego krewnym… ty naprawdę musisz pragnąć śmierci – skomentował radośnie.**_


	15. XV: Durmstrang Rok II Część II

**Rozdział XV** **Durmstrang: Rok Drugi Część II**

* * *

Tego roku Harry powrócił na Święta do domu. I pomimo tego, że Czarny Pan dzielił czas pomiędzy szukanie nowych zwolenników, zdobywanie kolejnych sojuszników i kreślenie chytrych planów omotania członków Zakonu Feniksa w celu subtelnego pozbycia się ich (jeszcze nie był gotów na ogłoszenie światu swojego powrotu), to znajdował go także dla syna.

– Jak tam twoje postępy w niewerbalnej magii, Harry? – Voldemort rozpoczął niezobowiązującą konwersację. Siedział naprzeciwko znajdującego się w bibliotece kominka i wraz z Harrym spędzał świąteczny poranek na grze w szachy. Jedną ręką przesuwał właśnie pionek na szachownicy, a drugą głaskał rytmicznie Nagini.

– Tak dobrze, jak tylko mogą iść – Harry wzruszył ramionami, wykrzywiając twarz w grymasie niezadowolenia. – Cały czas ćwiczę niewerbalne zaklęcia na zajęciach, ale nadal są słabsze w porównaniu do tych wypowiadanych na głos. I chociaż ostatecznie zawsze udaje mi się je rzucić, to muszę próbować więcej razy.

– Nauczyciele robią ci z tego powodu jakieś problemy? – Voldemort spojrzał w zamyśleniu na Harry'ego.

– Większość z nich nawet nie wie, że to robię – Harry skrzywił się. – Poza tym wystarczająco często wypowiadam zaklęcia na głos, by wyglądało na to, że ćwiczę. Rosier oczywiście wie, ale on daje mi tyle przestrzeni, ile potrzebuję. Pozostali myślą, że się trochę w tym roku rozleniwiłem… Ale kiedy pod koniec lekcji prawidłowo wykonuję dany czar, nie mogą się do niczego przyczepić. Poza nauczycielem Transmuacji, który wykorzystuje to i odejmuje mi punkty. – Gdy przypomniał sobie o Flincie, nachmurzył się i szturchnął swojego skoczka, by ten przesunął się do przodu. Skrzywił się, gdy goniec jego ojca zbił go.

– Z pewnością twoi koledzy wiedzą o tym, że uczysz się niewerbalnego rzucania zaklęć… – zagaił Voldemort.

– Tak – przytaknął Harry. – Ale na lekcjach ćwiczę zazwyczaj z Aleronem i Silasem, albo Septimusem i Octaviusem. A oni lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny wiedzą, że nie życzę sobie ujawniania moich sekretów.

Kąciki pozbawionych warg ust Voldemorta drgnęły w skrywanym rozbawieniu, gdy usłyszał ostatnie zdanie.

– Tak, pamiętam… Wspominałeś coś o tym, że bliźniacy również przysięgli ci swoją lojalność. Ale czy to znaczy, że powiedziałeś im, że jesteś moim dziedzicem?

Harry wzdrygnął się delikatnie.

– Wiem, że poleciłeś mi nie ujawniać tego nikomu bez twojego wcześniejszego pozwolenia, ale bliźniacy i tak się domyślali… Od zeszłego roku, gdy ukarałem w ich obecności Alerona. Mulciber musiał im wtedy powiedzieć, że mi służy. Dowiedzieli się też, że znam wężomowę. Poza tym mieszkają w Wielkiej Brytanii, Wiedzą, że pana Mulcibera podejrzewa się o bycie śmierciożercą. Są wystarczająco bystrzy, by połączyć wszystko ze sobą i wyciągnąć odpowiednie wnioski. Krążą przecież pogłoski o twoim powrocie i nie każdy jest tak głupi jak Minister, który uparcie nie dostrzega wszystkich świadczących o tym znaków. A po tym, jak uratowałem Septimusa, wpychając bezoar do jego gardła, gdy dzięki uprzejmości jednego z naszych wrogów wypił przeterminowany Eliksir Uspokajający, oznajmił, że ma u mnie Czarodziejski Dług Życia. No i razem z bratem zobowiązali się mi służyć. – Czując na sobie krzywy wzrok ojca, Harry wymamrotał z wyrzutem: – Po co ja się tłumaczę… I tak masz zamiar ukarać mnie za moje nieposłuszeństwo, mam rację? – Widząc złowieszczy błysk w oczach Czarnego Pana, Harry westchnął z rezygnacją. – W jaki sposób masz zamiar to zrobić, ojcze?

– Wiesz, pewnego dnia Karkarow zadał mi bardzo interesujące pytanie… – zaczął Voldemort, uśmiechając się przy tym z sadystycznym rozbawieniem. – Napomknął, że w Durmstrangu stosuje się kary cielesne… I przy okazji zapytał, czy zezwalam na to, by mój dziedzic również był w ten sposób dyscyplinowany…. Wspominał coś o pewnym nauczycielu Transmutacji, który cały czas usilnie nalega na zastosowanie ich wobec ciebie… – przerwał na chwilę, pozwalając wybrzmieć mało entuzjastycznemu jękowi Harry'ego. Po chwili podjął kwestię na nowo: – Sprawdzimy, jak na nie reagujesz? – Zgrabnym machnięciem różdżki wyczarował z nikąd długą, czarną trzcinę. – Harry, wyciągnij swoją prawą dłoń – polecił. Przyjemność sprawiało mu obserwowanie, jak Harry, przez kilka chwil wyglądający jakby miał zamiar się wykłócać, w końcu z rezygnacją wyciąga swą dłoń.

– Dobrze – Harry uniósł rękę na wysokość klatki piersiowej, i obróciwszy ją wewnętrzną stroną do góry, wysunął przed siebie. Mocno ścisnął ze sobą palce i upewnił się, że kciuk ściśle przylegał do reszty dłoni; na wyczarowaną przez jego ojca trzcinę czekała więc gładka, napięta powierzchnia. Prawdę powiedziawszy, nie był oburzony tym, że ojciec postanowił go ukarać; istotnie, _okazał nieposłuszeństwo_. Poza tym, sadystycznie okrutne zachowanie _leżało w naturze_ jego ojca.

Trzy solidne uderzenia później, wzdłuż śmiertelnie bladej dłoni Harry'ego pojawiło się tyle samo wściekle czerwonych pręg, gdzieniegdzie zaczynających już fioletowieć. Harry czuł się tak, jakby dotknął dłonią gorącej patelni, a spazmy bólu przeszywały całe jego ramię. Bolało, _okropnie, okropnie bolało_… Z całych sił powstrzymywał się od krzyku. Sposób wykonania kary, tak na wskroś mugolski; uderzenie trzciną zamiast magiczną klątwą, sam w sobie był upokarzający… Gapiąc się na swoją dłoń, Harry zastanawiał się, czy uda mu się utrzymać taką samą stoicką postawę przed Frederickiem Flintem, gdy mężczyzna zdecyduje się na zastosowanie tej konkretnie kary. Zdecydowanie będzie musiał popracować bardziej nad wyrazem twarzy…

– Harry, usiądź. Kontynuujmy naszą grę – Voldemort wskazał na szachownicę. Harry ledwo powstrzymał cisnący się na usta jęk, gdy uświadomił sobie, że ojciec oczekuje od niego gry ręką piekącą tak, jakby została zanurzona w płynnej lawie. Nawet jeśli jego ciało dość szybko uleczało wszelkiego rodzaju urazy, bez maści na rany i tak to trochę trwało.

– Jesteś zły, ojcze, wiesz? I chyba po czymś takim nie powinienem dać ci prezentu na święta – burknął Harry, doskonale wiedząc, że i tak czegoś takiego nie zrobi. Westchnął w myślach, powróciwszy do przerwanej gry z pełną świadomością czekającej go, druzgocącej porażki. Ale pomimo bólu oraz widma nadchodzącej przegranej, nigdy nie zamieniłby cennego czasu spędzanego z ojcem na nic na świecie.

Po przerwie świątecznej, w trakcie której wraz z Draco zorganizował tradycyjne Hogwartowo-Durmstrangowe przyjęcie, powrócił do szkoły w niesamowicie dobrym nastroju.

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

– **Missstrzu, wydajesssz się być bardzo ssszczęśliwy…** – wysyczał Nuit, wyślizgując się spod koca.

– **Bo wiesssz, Nuit, jutro zmiażdżę Flinta rasss na zawsssze…**

– **Tego dużego dzieciaka? Czy będę mógł go potem sssjeść? **

Harry roześmiał się i potrząsnął głową.

– **Nagini przyniosssła ci w czasssie świąt wyssstarczająco dużo jedzenia** – muskając figlarnie wężyka po łuskach, skarcił go delikatnie. – **Nie możesssz być już głodny.**

W przeciwieństwie do zwykłych węży, te magiczne, jak Nagini i Nuit, potrafiły przeżyć wiele tygodni bez pożywienia. Harry'emu to odpowiadało, bo oznaczało to, że nie musiał zbyt często wypuszczać się z Nuitem na łowy. Chociaż wiele osób w szkole wiedziało, że ma węża, to nie chciał jeszcze ujawniać swojej wężoustości – być może w przyszłości, realizując kolejny etap swojego planu, zdecyduje się na to. Ale jeszcze nie teraz. Na razie jedynie Aleron, Silas, bliźniacy i Daphne znali jego sekret.

Następnego popołudnia, podczas przerwy na herbatę Harry zjadł jedynie lekki posiłek. Nie chciał pojedynkować się z pełnym żołądkiem. Poprosił Naczelnego Prefekta Dziewczyn, Mirę Georgievanę Draganov z Krwawych Kruków o sędziowanie. Ponieważ formalne pojedynki pomiędzy uczniami nie były w Durmstrangu zabronione, dziewczyna chętnie na to przystała, szczególnie, że leżało to w zakresie jej obowiązków.

Gdy Harry wraz z Aleron pojawił się na Pojedynkowej Arenie, wielkim, kopulastym pomieszczeniu, był lekko zaskoczony zgromadzonym tam tłumem, prawie tak samo licznym, jak podczas ostatniego meczu Quiddicha. Ponad połowa drewnianych ławek, ciągnących się wzdłuż pobielanych, zaokrąglonych ścian, była zajęta. Podejrzewał, że taką widownię ściągnęła tutaj ciekawość co do jego umiejętności. Bo z jakiego innego powodu tyle osób przyszłoby oglądać pojedynek pomiędzy dwójką drugorocznych uczniów? Owszem, Harry chciał, żeby jego potyczkę obejrzała jak największa liczba osób, ale nie spodziewał się aż takiej frekwencji. Pojawili się nawet niektórzy z profesorów; Eastwood, Rossier, Karkarow… Harry podejrzewał, że Dyrektor chciał uniknąć skręcenia karku (co Voldemort niewątpliwie by uczynił, gdyby coś stało się jego dziedzicowi) i był tutaj, by upewnić się, że Harry wyjdzie z pojedynku cały i zdrowy.

– Pojedynkujący się, pokłońcie się sobie nawzajem – poinstruowała lakonicznie Draganov. Nie spuszczając wzroku z Flinta, Harry lekko się pochylił, obserwując przy tym, jak jego przeciwnik robi to samo. Po tym, jak sekundantom polecono tymczasowo odsunąć się na bok, pojedynek rozpoczął się.

– _Entomorphis!_ – wykrzyknął Flint, posyłając w stronę swojego przeciwnika klątwę, która miała przemienić go w robaka. Harry'ego nieco zaskoczył fakt, że Flint znał zaklęcie wykraczające poza program drugiego roku. Jednak szybko doszedł do wniosku, że to profesor Flint musiał nauczyć go tej bazującej na transmutacji klątwy. _Miało się korepetycje, co Flint? Zaraz ci pokażę, że to nie wystarczy… _

Z łatwością uniknął zaklęcia, równocześnie odpowiadając na nie czarem zmieniającym palce w galaretkę; chciał, by Flint wypuścił z ręki swoją różdżkę.

– _Fio jellicus!_

Flint, poruszając się zadziwiająco szybko jak na kogoś swoich gabarytów, odskoczył i rzucił na Harry'ego kolejne zaklęcie.

– _Densaugeo!_

– _Protego!_ – Harry leniwym ruchem różdżki wzniósł chroniącą go tarczę. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego Flint pomyślał, że mógłby go tym wystraszyć. Może chodziło o to, że z nienaturalnie powiększonymi zębami nie będzie w stanie prawidłowo wymawiać zaklęć?

_Hmm… Być może to odpowiedni czas na pokazanie mu kilku niewerbalnych zaklęć?_ zastanawiał się. W końcu jego dzisiejszym celem nie było po prostu pobicie Flinta (bo jak po dwumiesięcznym treningu z Czarnym Panem jakiś drugorocznym może być godnym, ba!, jakimkolwiek przeciwnikiem?), ale wygranie pojedynku w taki sposób, by z reputacji Flinta pozostały tylko wióry. A jedynym sposobem, w jaki mógł to osiągnąć, było bawienie się chłopcem. Z czego Harry doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę.

– Czy mi się wydaje, czy twoje zaklęcia są dzisiaj trochę słabe, Flint? – zadrwił, posyłając w tym samym czasie w stronę chłopaka niewerbalną klątwę galaretowatych nóg. Flint, rozproszony słowami Harry'ego, nie słysząc żadnej wypowiadanej na głos inkantacji, został trafiony zaklęciem.

– Co do diabła… ?! – wykrzyknął, kiedy jego nogi zaczęły niekontrolowanie drżeć. Zapanował nad nimi dopiero wtedy, gdy po upadku na ziemię wymamrotał _Finite Incantetum_, kończąc tym samym działanie klątwy.

– Z diabłem to ty się dopiero spotkasz, Flint – zaszydził Harry, rzucając na chłopaka kolejny urok. Ten właśnie podnosił się z ziemi, kiedy ku ogólnemu rozbawieniu przyglądającej się pojedynkowi widowni, z powrotem wylądował twarzą na zimnej, kamiennej posadzce. Harry zaśmiał się okrutnie.

– Czyżbyś był tak wystraszony, że nawet nie potrafisz ustać na własnych nogach? Pozwól, że ci w takim razie pomogę ci wstać. _Mobilicorpus!_

Harry, wykonując zawiły ruch różdżką, zaczął manewrować ciałem Flinta, ustawiając chłopaka w tak przedziwaczonej pozycji, że jasne było, iż nie przyjąłby jej z własnej woli. Z trybun doleciały donośne wybuchy śmiechu. _Uczniowie_, pomyślał Harry, _potrafią być czasami bezmyślnie okrutni…_

Przyglądając się, jak twarz Flinta przybiera coraz to czerwieńszą barwę, Harry był bardziej niż gotowy, i gdy chłopak wrzasnął na całe gardło: "_Tarantallegra! Tarantallegra!", _ze uśmiechem na ustach wykonał krok w bok, z łatwością unikając usidlającego czaru.

– To wszystko na co się stać, Flint? W takim razie może nauczę cię kilku zaklęć, co ty na to? _Diffindo. Furnuculus. Impedimenta. Incendio!_

Harry posłał w stronę Flinta trzy zaklęcia, jedno po drugim, celując w chłopaka raz z prawej, raz z lewej strony, tak, by ten nie miał szans odskoczyć w bok i wywinąć się.

– _Protego!_ – Oczy Flinta rozszerzyły się z przerażeniem, gdy pośpieszenie wznosił wokół siebie tarczę. Niestety ta, którą wyczarował, była słaba i krucha, i rozpadła się już po pierwszej klątwie. Był więc teraz całkowicie bezbronny i wystawiony na działanie zaklęcia Furnuculusa, przed którym nie mógł uskoczyć, bo zrobienie kroku w prawo groziło unieruchomieniem, w lewo – spaleniem.

Wrzask Flinta rozbrzmiał w powietrzu, a wściekle czerwone czyraki pojawiły się na jego twarzy, gdy zaklęcie go trafiło. Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem i zakradł nieco bliżej chłopaka.

– _Levicorpus!_ – Błysnęło białe światło i w następnej chwili Flint zawisł w powietrzu do góry nogami. Jego szkolna szata zsunęła się na dół, odsłaniając włochate, przypominające pnie, nogi. _Ueee… Chyba obyłbym się bez tego widoku… _

– Flint, Flint, Flint… Masz już dość? Poddasz się w końcu? – zapytał Harry z szyderstwem w głosie, odrobinę zbyt niedbale turlając różdżkę w dłoniach. Bo chociaż Flint wciąż trzymał swoją, Harry nie obawiał się go, doskonale wiedząc, że chłopak nie ma pojęcia, jak się uwolnić. Ale nie znaczyło to, że nie mógł posłać w jego stronę żadnej klątwy…

– Nigdy! – wykrzyknął Flint. _– Entropomorphis!_

Harry westchnął, kiedy tylko dzięki refleksowi błyskawicy odskoczył, unikając uderzenia.

– _Silencio._ Twój podobny do banshee głos przyprawia mnie o ból głowy, Flint. – Drażnił się z chłopakiem jeszcze z pół minuty, nim w końcu niechętnie odwrócił się w stronę Naczelnego Prefekta Dziewczyn. _Wszystko, co dobre, szybko się kończy… _

– Panno Duvanov, ponieważ zdaje mi się, że Flint nie jest w stanie kontynuować pojedynku, zechciałabyś go rozstrzygnąć? – zapytał uprzejmie.

– Dobrze – Mira Duvanov zgodziła się. – Brutus Gaius Flint został uciszony, unieruchomiony w powietrzu, a że nie wykazał wcześniej żadnych oznak czy umiejętności w rzucaniu niewerbalnych zaklęć, ogłaszam Harrisona Maximusa Riddle'a zwycięzcą pojedynku. Czy chciałbyś, Borysie Emilevie Pavlovie, sekundancie Flinta, zakwestionować ten werdykt? – Trzecioroczny chłopak zaprzeczył ruchem głowy, mierząc przy tym Harry'ego spekulacyjnym wzrokiem i marszcząc się nieznacznie. Był zbyt świadomy tego, że stawianie czoła Harry'emu to samobójczy ruch, choćby ze względu na zdrowie i polityczną przyszłość.

Harry uśmiechał się pod nosem, patrząc, jak Pavlov odprowadza Flinta. Jego własny sekundant właśnie do niego podchodził, by pogratulować mu wygranej.

– Bardzo dobry występ, mój książę. Wszyscy jesteśmy pod wrażeniem – oznajmił Aleron, a jego szeroki uśmiech wiele mówił o tym, co czuje z powodu zwycięstwa swojego lidera.

– O tak, to było bardzo wesołe przedstawienie, książę – Emlen klepnął Harry'ego po ramieniu, szczerząc zęby. – Francis i ja śmialiśmy się cały czas.

Wszyscy drugoroczni uczniowie przybyli na pojedynek Harry'ego; najwidoczniej w jego czasie nie mieli żadnych lekcji.

– Dziękuję – Harry odwzajemnił uśmiech Emlena. – To było bardzo przyjemne… ćwiczenie. – Pozwolił swojemu wzrokowi prześlizgnąć się po pozostałych widzach; niektórzy z nich właśnie przywoływali go z uwielbieniem.

– Dobrze się pan spisał, panie Riddle – Harry wykonał mały ukłon, przyjmując w ten sposób komplement nadeszły od strony profesora Rosiera.

– O tak, pana umiejętności są nadzwyczajne, panie Riddle – dodał Karkarow oleistym głosem. Harry z chłodem skinął głową; ogromnie nie lubił nieszczerej pochlebczości, z drugiej strony był zbyt uprzejmy, by to po sobie pokazać. Karkarow zawahał się, ale w końcu uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego, po czym oddalił majestatycznym krokiem.

– Chłopaki, wiecie, naprawdę chętnie powygrzewałbym się w tej popojedynkowej chwale, ale z Aleronem musimy się dzisiaj zmierzyć z jeszcze jednym wyzwaniem – widząc zmieszanie pozostałych drugorocznych, uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Żeby wziąć udział w pojedynku musiałem urwać się z Transmutacji…

Większość drugorocznych gapiła się na Harry'ego z niedowierzaniem. Korbin nawet zagwizdał.

– Łał… Harrison… Olać zajęcia z profesorem Flintem, by wziąć udział w pojedynku z jego krewnym… ty naprawdę musisz pragnąć śmierci – skomentował radośnie. Harry przyjął to do siebie, przekrzywiając lekko głowę. Następnie odwrócił się i razem z Aleronem opuścił Pojedynkową Arenę.

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

Chyba nie trzeba wspominać, że Frederick Flint wpadł w furię. Przydzielił Harry'emu i Aleronowi szlaban, odebrał sto punktów Nocnym Wężom oraz zapowiedział, że Harry, jako prowokator, jeszcze tego samego wieczoru zostanie wychłostany trzciną. Harry przyjął to bez mrugnięcia okiem, ale musiał wysłać ostrzegawcza spojrzenie Aleronowi, który przymierzał się do kłótni.

– Profesorze Flint? Tutaj Riddle, przyszedłem w sprawie swojej kary. – Harry zapukał uprzejmie w drzwi gabinetu Flinta. Jego twarz przypominała pozbawioną wyrazu maskę. Po usłyszeniu lakonicznej odpowiedzi, wszedł do środka, rejestrując przy okazji fakt, że Flint preferował staromodne i szykowne meble, oraz posiadał pokaźną kolekcję książek.

Zachowując ciszę, ze spokojem zniósł przeszywające spojrzenie, którym obdarzył go Flint.

– A więc Riddle… – podjął łaskawie profesor, po dłuższej chwili milczenia. – Naprawdę myślałeś, że możesz bezkarnie opuścić moje zajęcia i wziąć udział w jakimś dziecinnym pojedynku? Zaraz przekonasz się, co się z dzieje z takimi delikwentami.

Harry uprosił ojca, by powstrzymał się i nie rozkazywał Karkarowowi zainterweniować; na razie nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek dowiedział się o jego specjalnych względach u Dyrektora. A to oznaczało, że praktycznie dobrowolnie zgodził się na przyjęcie kary wymierzonej przez Flinta.

I choć naprawdę nie cierpiał swojego nauczyciela, to wiedział, że etykieta wymaga od niego przeprosin. Bo wina rzeczywiście leżała po jego stronie. Ale, nie chcąc zostać oskarżonym o próbę wywinięcia się lub złagodzenia kary, postanowił zachować przeprosiny na później.

– Zostaniesz uderzony trzciną trzy razy w każdą dłoń; po jednym uderzeniu za każde opuszczone dziesięć minut zajęć – oznajmił cierpko Flint, wyczarowując trzcinę.

– Dobrze, profesorze – odparł gładko Harry, powstrzymując narastającą chęć przeklnięcia profesora. Odgrodził się od wszystkich swoich uczuć najlepiej, jak tylko potrafił, po czym uniósł dłoń, ustawiając ją w odpowiedniej pozycji.

Frederic Flint zwęził oczy, rozmyślając nad zachowaniem stojącego przed nim chłopca. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie zdarzyło się, by dziecko, tak młode jak to, powstrzymało się od błagania i żebrania o litość; w zasadzie był to jeden z powodów, dla których Flint zazwyczaj rezygnował z wymierzania tej konkretnej kary młodszym uczniom. Zastanawiał się, czy to nie był jakiegoś rodzaju żart ze strony Riddle'a, ale chłopak raczej nie wyglądał na kogoś płatającego figle. Po spojrzeniu na neutralny wyraz, jaki przybrała twarz dziecka, doszedł do wniosku, że zachowanie chłopca chyba rzeczywiście było szczere.

Unosząc trzcinę do góry, zamachnął nią na próbę; wiedział, że ten świszczący dźwięk zazwyczaj przerażał i tak już wystraszonych uczniów. Był więc rozczarowany, gdy Riddle w żaden sposób na to nie zareagował i dlatego, nie przeciągając, rozpoczął wymierzanie kary.

Plask! Pierwsze uderzenie, wprost w środek dłoni Riddle'a, pozostawiło po sobie najpierw różowy, a następnie czerwony ślad, już blaknący na brzegach. Zgodnie z wieloletnim doświadczeniem Flinta, cios ten skłaniał nawet najbardziej zatwardziałych do jakiejś reakcji, i nieważne, czy był nią krzyk, grymas bólu czy przeciągły jęk, nikt nie pozostawał niewzruszony. A ten chłopak nawet nie drgnął. Marszcząc czoło, Flint nie spuszczał wzroku z twarzy chłopca, gdy po raz drugi z całej siły zamachnął się trzciną, tym razem celując w kościstą część dłoni, tuż pod palcami. Malutkie iskierki bólu przemknęły przez szmaragdowe oczy, ale zniknęły niemal tak szybko, jak się pojawiły. I ponownie, chłopak nawet nie pisnął.

Gdy przyszła kolej na trzeci cios, Flint uderzył trzciną w dokładnie w to samo miejsce, co za pierwszym razem – zastanawiając się, czy zwiększenie poziomu bólu wywoła w końcu u chłopca jakąś reakcję. I tym razem udało mu się dostrzec, jak chłopiec zaciska drugą dłoń. Jednak jego oblicze nadal pozostawało pozbawione wyrazu. _Tego dzieciaka cechuje bardzo dobra samokontrola…_ przyznał cierpko w myślach.

– Druga ręka. – Flint przyglądał się, jak Riddle powoli wysuwa lewą dłoń, by i tą za chwilę rozpaliła pulsująca agonia. Czasami, w tym momencie, niektórzy uczniowie załamywali się, a sama myśl o tym, że drugiej ręce zaraz zostanie zaserwowane to samo co pierwszej, wywoływała u nich szloch. Wielu, przeklinając i krzycząc uparcie odmawiało wysunięcia dłoni. Frederic zazwyczaj wtedy ulegał i nie mając zbyt wielkiego wyboru, zmieniał karę na coś innego. Nie był przecież okrutnym człowiekiem!

Jednakże Riddle nie przestawał go zadziwiać. Zaoferował lewą dłoń w ten sam sposób co prawą: ze spokojem i godnością. Frederic postanowił nie przedłużać kary i szybko się z nią uporać. Przynajmniej na tyle Riddle zasłużył swoim zachowaniem. Plask! Plask! Plask! I już było po wszystkim. Chłopak powoli opuścił dłoń i, z wyrazem twarzy identycznym, co w chwili wejścia do gabinetu, czekał na odprawienie. Frederic niechętnie przyznał przez samym sobą, że był pod wrażeniem sposobu, w jaki Harry zniósł karę.

– Możesz już iść, Riddle.

Harry wykorzystał znaczną część swoich oklumencyjnych umiejętności, by zdusić przytłaczającą go chęć przeklnięcia mężczyzny. A także do pogrzebania odczuwanego bólu za szczelnie zamkniętymi bramami umysłu. Bo chociaż jego dłonie uleczą się same w przeciągu pół godziny (niemagiczne urazy znikały bardzo szybko), to upokorzenie, które odczuwał, tak łatwo nie wyblaknie. _Pewnego dnia, przysięgam, pewnego dnia… Pewnego dnia Fredericku Flincie przyjdzie ci za to zapłacić…_ Niestety nie mógł jeszcze wyjść, bo wciąż był winien mężczyźnie przeprosiny.

– Przepraszam profesorze za swoje nieuprzejme zachowanie dzisiejszego popołudnia – przemówił, pochylając lekko głowę, po czym odwrócił się, by opuścić gabinet.

Wyszedł, pozostawiając za sobą całkowicie osłupiałego Fredericka Flinta z szeroko rozdziawionymi ustami.

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

Po pamiętnym pojedynku Harry'ego i wynikłej z niego karze, szkolne życie powoli z powrotem wracało na właściwe tory. Harry, wykorzystując nagłą popularność, którą zyskał dzięki potyczce z Flintem (teraz w oczach większości uczniów uchodził za pewnego rodzaju znakomitość), zaczął wcielać w życie plany mające pomóc mu w zdobyciu pozycji prefekta. Wciąż pomagał innym uczniom w nauce; począwszy od pierwszorocznych, a na czwartorocznych skończywszy. Pozostałym członkom swojej grupy również rozkazał to robić – dzięki temu nie tylko on, ale cała grupa zyskiwała popularność i szacunek. Wkrótce prawie wszyscy młodsi uczniowie, a nie tylko ci z Nocnych Węży, zwracali się do niego używając pieszczotliwego tytułów: „Ksiażę Węży" lub „Mroczny Książę".

Wraz z nadejściem Wielkanocy, Ivan zaskoczył wszystkich, dobrowolnie zrzekając się swojej pozycji prefekta oraz ogłaszając, że nie będzie ubiegać się o reelekcję. Najwyraźniej rzucił okiem na położenie Ekateriny i doszedł do wniosku, że nie chce cierpieć w ten sam sposób_. Wygląda na to, że lojalność nie znaczy dla Ivana zbyt wiele_, pomyślał zdegustowany Harry. _Głupiec… Przywódca zawsze powinien dbać o swoją własność…_

Harry, niczym już nieskrępowany, skupił wszystkie swoje wysiłki na zabraniu jak największego poparcia. Gdy ogłoszono wyniki głosowania, był zachwycony widząc efekty swoich działań: zajął trzecie miejsce, plasując się tuż za dwójką kandydatów, jednym z Krwawych Kruków i jednym z Jadeitowych Szponów. Harry został więc najmłodszym prefektem wybranym w tym stuleciu – nawet oficjalnie to powtiwerdzono. I teraz już w oczach większości uczniów uchodził za objawienie – w każdym znaczeniu tego słowa.

Harry spędził przerwę Wielkanocną tak jak zawsze: ucząc się i ciesząc czasem spędzanym w Malfoy Manor wraz z Draco i Theo, przy czym drugi chłopak nie przebywał tam na stałe, a jedynie dość często wpadał w odwiedziny. Tej wiosny ojciec Harry'ego wyruszył z Bellatrix i garstką innych śmierciożerców poza granice kraju, więc Harry, zamiast powrócić do pustej rezydencji (towarzystwo skrzatów domowych się nie liczyło), zatrzymał się w domu Draco. Był niezmiernie wdzięczy ojcu za to, że nim rozpoczął swój pierwszy rok nauki, ten zmienił terminy ferii i wakacji, zarówno w Hogwarcie (rozkazując Lucjuszowi wpłynąć w tej kwestii na Radę Nadzorczą Hogwartu) jak i Durmstrangu (rozkazując po prostu Karkarowowi to zrobić), tak, by pasowały do siebie. W obu szkołach zajęcia rozpoczynały się więc pierwszego września, a przerwa świąteczna pod koniec grudnia trwała dwa tygodnie. Drugi semestr zaczynał się po Nowym Roku, a kończył tuż przed Wielkanocą, natomiast trzeci rozpoczynał się po trwającej dwa tygodnie przerwie wiosennej i ciągnął aż do ostatniego tygodnia maja. Letnie wakacje trwały więc trzy, a nie dwa miesiące. Harry doskonale wiedział, że ojciec nie przedłużył ich z dobroci serca. Patrząc na to, jak minęły mu jego ostatnie wakacje, doszedł do wniosku, że ojciec zrobił to, by mógł dłużej brać udział w rozplanowanych przez niego zajęciach… Tak więc przerwy Świąteczna i Wielkanocna pozostawały jedynymi prawdziwymi wakacjami Harry'ego.

Po powrocie do szkoły Harry otrzymał kuszącą propozycję sojuszu ze strony Jadeitowych Szponów. Grupa ta miała nadzieję, że w końcu wygryzie Krwawe Kruki i przestanie grać drugie skrzypce w szkolnej rywalizacji. Po krótkiej naradzie z Aleronem i Emlenem Harry zdecydował się na odrzucenie ich oferty, zyskując tym samym kolejnego wroga. Na szczęście zbliżające się egzaminy powstrzymały Jadeitowe Szpony od jakichkolwiek odwetowych działań, więc Harry mógł cieszyć się spokojna końcówką roku i nareszcie skupić na nauce.

Prawie cały swój wolny czas i wysiłki przeznaczył na zgłębiane przedmiotów, z których był najsłabszy, nie zaniedbując przy tym powtórek z tych, z których był naprawdę dobry.

Ostatni tydzień po egzaminach Harry spędził na zacieśnianiu więzi ze swoimi kolegami z dormitorium. Pewnego dnia, pod wpływem chwili (chociaż oczywiście tym razem zadbał o wcześniejsze zdobycie zgody ojca) postanowił ujawić swoją umiejętność posługiwania się wężomową, prezentując ją na Nuit. Wszyscy jego towarzysze przypatrywali mu się tak, jakby zobaczyli go po raz pierwszy w życiu.

– To… To było po prostu niesamowite! – Korbin najszybciej się otrząsnął. – Nikczemnie, Harrison…

– Ty naprawdę jesteś Księciem Węży, nieprawdaż, mój _książę_? – zauważył sucho Emlen. Jego przenikliwe spojrzenie mówiło Harry'emu, że chłopak właśnie zaczął dodawać dwa do dwóch. W końcu wężomowa była naprawdę niezwykle rzadką umiejętnością i w tym stuleciu tylko jeden czarnoksiężnik z niej zasłynął. Gdy dodać do tego wyjątkową służalczość kilku czwartorocznych uczniów, przyjęcia świąteczne, letnie obozy w Malfoy Manor… Wniosku nasuwały się same. A Emlen nie był głupcem. Podobnie jak Alexei, który przez dłuższą chwilę mierzył Harry'ego nieodgadnionym spojrzeniem.

– Dziękuje ci za zaufanie i podzielenie się z nami tą wiedzą, mój książę – odparł w końcu.

Francis jedynie wodził wzrokiem tam i z powrotem po twarzach czwórki swoich przyjaciół, marszcząc w zmieszaniu czoło.

Harry pozwolił sobie na leciutki uśmiech.

– Skorzystajcie z okazji i przemyślcie to przez wakacje, to wszystko. Teraz nie oczekują od was niczego więcej.

Kiedy ogłoszono wyniki egzaminów, Harry był przeszczęśliwy. Był najlepszy niemal ze wszystkich przedmiotów, za wyjątkiem Transmutacji i Eliksirów. _Nigdy więcej Arytmetyki z wujkiem Rodym!_

I tą oto radosną nutą zakończył się kolejny rok szkolny Harry'ego i jego przyjaciół.

* * *

**A/N**

**Ponieważ kary cielesne kiedyś były dozwolone w Hogwarcie, uznałam, że Durmstrang wciąż utrzymuje tę tradycję – w końcu tam Dumbledore ich nie zdelegalizował.**

* * *

**T/N**

**Odkryłam znaczki A/N i T/N – to tak tytułem wstępu. ;)**

**Mam nadzieję, że nie zraziły was kary obecne w tym rozdziale. Mnie one zazwyczaj odrzucają, ale dopóki Voldemort nie przełoży sobie Harry'ego przez kolano (a zapewniam was, że tak się nie stanie), to jestem w stanie je znieść. **

**W oryginale autorka przestrzega przed nimi swoich czytelników – chcecie też być ostrzegani przed? **

**Co do rozdziału – nie wiem jak was, ale mnie zachwycił pojedynek Riddle-Flint. Podoba mi się też to, że Harry coraz bardziej się wyrabia, powoli nabierając mrocznych cech. Równocześnie jednak nadal zachowuje coś z kanonicznego Harry'ego – troskę o swoich. Drobne fragmenciki, w których Lavender opisuje jak pomaga innym uczniom dla mnie są cudowną perełką.**

**Byłabym zapomniała...**

**Dziękuję za tak wielki odzew po poprzednim rozdziale! Za wszystkie ciepłe komentarze (porównanie do Sherlocka sprawiło, że rozpłynęłam się w samozachwycie), za favy i alerty. Wiecie, że aż 50 osób ma to opowiadanie w ulubionych? Czuję się zaszczycona! I niesamowicie zmotywowana do pracy :)**


	16. XVI: Decyzja

**Ostrzegam: będzie brutalnie. Bardzo.**

* * *

**Rozdział XVI: Decyzja**

* * *

Tego lata Harry'emu ponownie zezwolono tylko na tydzień względnego odpoczynku, w trakcie którego odrobił wszystkie swoje zadania domowe. Później znowu miał utonąć w dodatkowych lekcjach Eliksirów i Transmutacji… Ale póki co, mógł się lenić, spędzać czas z Draco i Theo oraz w spokoju odrabiać zadania domowe z Aleronem i Silasem.

– Chcę usłyszeć wszystko o twoim pojedynku, Harrison – naskoczył pewnego dnia na Harry'ego Draco, tuż po wkroczeniu do pokoju chłopaka. Harry, śmiejąc się, pozwolił zepchnąć się na czarną narzutę leżącą na łóżku.

– Zejdź ze mnie, a ci opowiem… ale potem podzielisz się historią o tym, jak sprawiłeś, że Weasley i Potter o mało co nie zostali zawieszeni.

– Umowa stoi – wycedził Draco. Przesunął ogromną poduszkę i podsunął ją sobie pod plecy. Theo rozciągnął się arogancko po swojej stronie i uśmiechnął się.

– Dajesz, Harrison. Nie baw się tak z nami.

Podśmiewując się pod nosem, Harry opowiedział chłopcom całą historię, podsumowując ją słowami:

– Teraz Flint jest spalony. Jego ekipa rozleciała się tuż po pojedynku – dla nich to była naprawdę przeogromna utrata twarzy. Flint musiał błagać grupę, w której ostatecznie skończył, o przyjęcie. Zdecydowały się na to Brązowe Niedźwiedzie, bo żadna inna nie chciała się zgodzić.

Draco i Theo wybuchnęli gromkim śmiechem.

– Teraz nasza kolej – rozpoczął Draco. – No więc, zaczęło się całkiem niewinnie. Kilka zniewag podczas śniadania, jak zawsze…

Harry parsknął, słysząc to; przy Draco nic nie zaczynało się niewinnie.

– Od jednego wyzwiska do drugiego – podjął Theo – i Draco nagle postanowił wyzwać Weasleya na pojedynek. Oczywiście w tajemnicy, bo w Hogwarcie, w przeciwieństwie do twojej szkoły, pojedynki pomiędzy uczniami są zakazane – ostatniemu zdaniu towarzyszył grymas niezadowolenia.

– No cóż, Gryfoni nie przejmują się za bardzo zasadami, wszyscy o tym wiedzą. – Draco uśmiechnął się przebiegle. – Najpierw chciałem na nich nasłać Filcha, ale później pomyślałem sobie, co mi szkodzi, będę uprzejmy. Wesleay wybrał na swojego sekundanta twojego brata, co mnie zdziwiło, bo raczej spodziewałem się Longbottoma.

Theo posłał w stronę Draco rozbawione spojrzenie.

– Że niby zrobiłeś to z uprzejmości? Przyznaj się, chciałeś upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. Draco tej samej nocy, której miał odbyć się pojedynek, uprowadził Longbottoma z Pokoju Nagród i rzucił na niego czar, zamieniający kolor jego włosów na platynowy. Unieruchomił go, ustawił tyłem, a potem tylko przyglądał się, jak Weasley i Potter, myśląc, że to Draco, zaczęli bombardować chłopaka klątwami. I właśnie na tym przyłapał ich jeden z nauczycieli. Później dostali miesięczny szlaban, chociaż krążyły też pogłoski o tym, że Snape domagał się ich zawieszenia.

– Zaatakowali bez ostrzeżenia? – Harry uniósł w zdziwieniu brwi. – Niezbyt gryfońskie z ich strony, co nie?

– Hmm… Nie przeczę, że podczas śniadania zdarzyło mi się trochę niesmacznie wypowiedzieć na temat matek Weasleya i Pottera…

Harry potrząsnął głową, a w jego oczach pojawił się ostrzegawczy błysk.

– Mam nadzieję, że obrażałeś _macochę_ Pottera, a nie moją matkę. – Pogodził się z tym, że chłopak o podobnych kształtem oczach był jego młodszym bratem i najwidoczniej, obecnym uczniem Hogwartu, do tego z Gryffindoru. Wzmiankę o nim zbył więc jak coś niewartego uwagi. W końcu, w całym swoim życiu, widział go tylko raz, przez pięć minut, w księgarni… Delikatnie mówiąc, chłopak był mu obojętny. A przynajmniej tak sobie wmawiał…

Draco uniósł ręce w uspokajającym geście.

– Hej! Nie śmiałbym tego robić, mój książę! – Wypowiedzianemu tytułowi towarzyszył przebiegły uśmieszek wyginający usta chłopaka.

Harry jęknął, zdając sobie sprawę, że czeka go wiele, wiele dni droczenia się w ten sposób.

– Kto ci o tym powiedział?

Uśmieszek Draco poszerzył się.

– Ślizgon nigdy nie ujawnia swoich źródeł, Harrison.

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

Późnym popołudniem Harry gorączkowo przeszukiwał bibliotekę swojego ojca; ogromne pomieszczenie ustępujące rozmiarem jedynie Sali Tronowej. Chodził wzdłuż kolosalnych, mahoniowych regałów, rozglądając się za obiecująco wyglądającą książką… książką, która zawierałaby rozwiązanie nurtującego go obecnie problemu, rozwiązanie, które mógłby rzucić w twarz nauczycielowi Transmutacji, Frederickowi Flintowi… Kara, jaka spotkała go z rąk nauczyciela, była kroplą, która przepełniła czarę goryczy… Flint posunął się zdecydowanie za daleko. Zagrażał mocy i pozycji Harry'ego. W końcu nie mogło być tak, że mrocznego dziedzica rozstawiał po kątach pierwszy lepszy nauczyciel Transmutacji. O nie. Owszem, przez pierwsze dwa lata Harry ustanawiał swoją pozycję, równocześnie przetrzymując zachowanie profesora. Ale ten rok będzie inny. Bo odkąd został wybrany prefektem, roztaczały się przed nim nowe możliwości… ale najpierw musiał uporać się z Frederickiem Flintem.

Harry mógłby wykorzystać w tym celu Karkarowa. Ale nie chciał, chociaż wiedział, że wystarczyłoby słówko rzucone w towarzystwie Dyrektora, a Flint zostałby zwolniony. Jednak rozwiązanie sprawy w ten sposób pozostawiłoby po sobie pewien niedosyt – wiedział o tym aż za dobrze. Chciał, by profesor, świadomie lub nie, ugiął się przed _jego_ mocą. Zależało mu na tym, by własnoręcznie złamać nauczyciela, nawet jeśli ten nie zdawałby sobie sprawy z tego, kto za tym stał. Po wielu godzinach wędrowania pośród regałów, Harry poddał się i zwrócił w stronę półek czających się na samym końcu biblioteki. Tam znajdowały się księgi związane z najmroczniejszymi aspektami Czarnej Magii – magią krwi, poświęcenia, nekromancją i wieloma innymi nieprzyjemnymi dziedzinami Sztuki. Było to ostatnie miejsce, w którym chciał szukać, bo wiedział, że pomimo całego swojego geniuszu, nie jest jeszcze gotów, by sięgnąć do tych tajemnic… Ale to właśnie tam zauważył nęcącą go książkę.. Wyglądała niepozornie, w tej swojej czarnej skórzanej oprawie ze srebrnymi okuciami, ale obiecywała tak wiele… I co najważniejsze, została napisana w wężomowie, więc tylko dwie osoby w całej Wielkiej Brytanii (a może i na całym świecie) były w stanie ją przeczytać – i jedną z nich był właśnie on. Trzymając książeczkę w dłoniach, pomniejszył ją i schował do kieszeni, nim znowu zaczął rozglądać się za kilkoma innymi pozycjami...

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

Gdy pierwszy tydzień wakacji minął, Voldemort zapowiedział, że zajęcia z Eliksirów i Transmutacji, na które Harry uczęszczał, zostaną przyśpieszone. Czarny Pan chciał, by zostały one zakończone jeszcze przed trzydziestym pierwszym lipca. W rezultacie Harry trzy razy w tygodniu odwiedzał Malfoy Manor, przyprawiając tym samym Snape'a o wrzody (a przynajmniej tak twierdził Draco). Mroczny dziedzic uśmiechał się pod nosem się na samo wspomnienie o tym – uwielbiał drażnić i bawić się z tłustowłosym Mistrzem Eliksirów.

Tego lata Harry odkrył, że nagle wystrzelil w górę i przestał był już _aż_ tak niski. Stało się to pewnego poranka, podczas zakładania szaty. Z zaskoczeniem odnotował, że ubranie, jeszcze zeszłego lata pasujące na niego idealnie, teraz było o dwa cale za krótkie. Natychmiast rzucił ujawniające wzrost zaklęcie i był przyjemnie zaskoczony, gdy okazało się, że ma całe pięć stóp i trzy cale. Jego wątła sylwetka powoli zaczynała nabierać bardziej smukłych kształtów – w końcu ćwiczył codziennie, nie chcąc obróść w tłuszcz jak Peter Pettigrew. Harry pewnego dnia spotkał tego małego i tłustego czarodzieja, i niemal natychmiast go znielubił. Pomijając fakt, że zdradził on biologicznych rodziców Harry'ego, jak na gust chłopaka był zbyt wielkim tchórzem. Instynkt samozachowawczy nie był zły sam w sobie, ale gdy przekraczało się pewne granice… Harry patrzył z góry na tchórzy.

Co prawda spotkania śmierciożerców odbywały się w Rezydencji ale poślednim sługom Czarnego Pana nie wolno było wypuszczać się poza obręb Sali Tronowej. Na szczęście dla Pettigrewa, Harry'emu nie wolno było postawić tam stopy. Jedynie najbardziej zaufana dwudziestka z Wewnętrznego Kręgu mogła swobodnie kręcić się po Posiadłości, a Glidogon do niej nie należał.

Pomimo że Voldemort pozostawał bardzo zajęty przez całe lato, wciąż znajdywał trochę czasu na trenowanie Harry'ego. I w końcu zaczął uczyć chłopaka tego, czego ten chciał się nauczyć odkąd usłyszał o Czarnej Magii – Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych.

– Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin, Harry. Dziś jest wielki dzień, bowiem kończysz trzynaście lat, a co za tym idzie, przestajesz być małym dzieckiem. Dlatego w końcu zacznę uczyć cię tego, o co tak bardzo zacząłeś prosić od chwili, w której po raz pierwszy zetknąłeś się z Czarną Magią – Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych.

Voldemort uważnie obserwował reakcję swego syna. Oczy chłopaka zalśniły w radosnym podnieceniu, chociaż oczywiście próbował ukryć swoją radość i ograniczyć się jedynie do uprzejmego uśmiechu i skinienia głową. Ale zdając sobie sprawę, że i tak nie oszukałby ojca, Harry postanowił nie kłopotać się utrzymaniem pozorów i wyszczerzył żeby w olśniewającym uśmiechu.

– Dziękuję ci, ojcze! To najlepszy prezent urodzinowy, jaki w życiu dostałem! – Harry naprawdę nie mógł doczekać się momentu, w którym zacznie poznawać te zaawansowane klątwy. Bo choć w Durmstrangu prowadzono zajęcia z Czarnej Magii, to Instytut nadal pozostawał szkołą, a więc profesorowie musieli brać poprawkę na możliwości uczniów. Natomiast _prawdzie_ zgłębianie Czarnej Magii wymagało oddania i talentu, czyli czegoś, czego większość uczniów po prostu nie posiadała. Dlatego też lwia część edukacji Harry'ego w tej dziedzinie nadal opierała się na tym, czego uczyła go ciocia Bella lub Voldemort, a gdy był w szkole – na tym, co wyczytał w podręcznikach.

– Nie będziesz tak mówił, gdy już z tobą skończę – zadrwił Voldemort. – A teraz zetrzyj ten głupawy uśmieszek z twarz i bierz się do pracy.

Harry przytaknął i zgrabnym ruchem dłoni wyciągnął różdżkę. Voldemort potrząsnął głową.

– Jeszcze nie pora na to, mój synu. Najpierw chcę, byś doświadczył działania tych klątw na sobie. Dopiero później przejdziemy do inkantacji i sposobu ich rzucania.

Harry spojrzał na ojca z ukosa.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie myślisz o Morderczym Zaklęciu? – zapytał, unosząc bezczelnie brwi.

Voldemort, w odpowiedzi na docinek, rzucił w stronę syna zaklęcie żądlące, ale Harry'emu udało się w porę uskoczyć i uniknąć klątwy.

– Skup się – rozkazał. Harry przytaknął z poczuciem winy. Gdy Czarny Pan rozpoczął wykład o właściwościach Zaklęcia Imperius, uważnie wsłuchiwał się w słowa ojca. – A teraz chcę, żebyś osobiście przekonał się jak ono działa, Harry. _Imperio._

Było to cudowne uczucie. Harry poczuł dziwną lekkość, kiedy z głowy odpłynęły wszystkie jego myśli i troski, a pozostało jedynie niejasne uczucie szczęścia. Stał w miejscu, czując się cudownie odprężony, ledwo zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że ojciec uważnie go obserwuje. _Odrzuć różdżkę na podłogę… Odrzuć ją…_ Harry, mętnie odnotowując obecność różdżki w ręce, uniósł dłoń, by ją odrzucić. _Ale chwila, niby dlaczego mam to zrobić?_ zapytał sam siebie. To raczej byłoby głupie – w końcu to różdżka stanowiła klucz do jego magii. _Odrzuć ją. Odrzuć ją natychmiast!_ Jednocześnie próbował odrzucić różdżkę i zatrzymać ją w dłoni – skutek był taki, że zamachnął się, jakby chciał to zrobić, ale ostatecznie nadal mocno zaciskał na niej swoją pieść.

Gdy Voldemort uwolnił Harry'ego spod działania zaklęcia, na jego ustach igrał uśmieszek.

– Bardzo dobrze, mój synu. Masz naprawdę silną wolę – jeszcze nikt nigdy nie był w stanie oprzeć się tej klątwie, gdy to ja ją rzucałem. Nawet częściowo.

Harry rozpromienił się, wygrzewając w blasku ojcowskiej dumy. I kiedy Voldemort nalegał, by rzucać zaklęcie na Harry'ego tak długo, aż ten w końcu będzie w stanie całkowicie się mu oprzeć, nie protestował. Nienawidził, jak ktoś przejmował nad nim kontrolę.

Przez cały kolejny tydzień Harry poznawał tajniki i niuanse związane z rzucaniem zaklęcia Imperius. Uczył się inkantacji, ruchu różdżką, tego, jak prawidłowo przekierować moc, by nagiąć wolę ofiary do swojej własnej. Najpierw ćwiczył na pająkach, później na psach. W końcu Voldemort uznał, że jest gotów na swoją pierwsza ludzką świnkę doświadczalną – mugola, którego kiedyś przyprowadziła ze sobą Bellatriks, ot tak, do zabawy.

Harry'emu już za pierwszym razem udało się zapanować nad mugolem – przy okazji niezmiernie zadowalając tym faktem ojca.

– Pamiętaj jednak – przestrzegał syna Voldemort – że może się to okazać o wiele trudniejsze, jeżeli osobą, którą będziesz próbować ujarzmić, będzie czarodziej o silnej woli i doświadczeniu w obyciu z tą klątwą lub wprawny oklumenta. Albo ktoś przejawiający naraz wszystkie te trzy cechy.

Harry przytaknął, biorąc sobie przestrogę ojca do serca.

Po zakończeniu nauki pierwszego niewybaczalnego zaklęcia, Voldemort przeszedł do drugiego, klątwy Cruciatus.

– Ulubienica Belli – oznajmił ze złowrogim uśmiechem czającym się na ustach. – Być może to jej powinien rozkazać nauczenie cię tego zaklęcia…

Harry wytrzeszczył oczy.

– Merlinie uchowaj! Ciocia Bella jest uzależniona od tej klątwy i z pewnością znalazłaby milion powodów, by ciągle ją na mnie rzucać!

– A co sprawia, że myślisz, że ja nie będę tego robić? – zapytał Voldemort z sadystycznym błyskiem w oku, leniwie turlając różdżkę w dłoniach.

– Ty i tak wystarczająco często słyszysz moje krzyki… – wymamrotał Harry, marszcząc czoło.

Voldemort jedynie się uśmiechnął, rozbawiony. Następnie, po krótkim ostrzeżeniu, rzucił na Harry'ego wspomnianą klątwę. Za pierwszym razem chłopak krzyczał, i to głośno, wijąc się w drgawkach na podłodze. Gdy po około dziesięciu sekundach cofnął zaklęcie, zapytał:

– I jak?

Harry zamrugał, ostrożnie siadając na podłodze.

– To… To było gorsze, niż wtedy, gdy ciocia Bella rzuciła ją na mnie – skulił się, niechętnie przyznając do słabości.

– W takim razie myślę, że zachowamy ją na wypadek kary. Chciałem znieczulić się na skutki działania tej klątwy, codziennie poddając cię jej działaniu, ale to mogłoby wywołać trwałe szaleństwo…

Harry'ego przeszedł dreszcz na samą myśl o tym, że ojciec mógłby ponownie rzucić na niego Cruciatusa. I to jeszcze z byle jakiego powodu.

Wziął głęboki oddech, przypominając sobie, że chociaż ojciec dyscyplinował go surowo, to zawsze sprawiedliwie. Więc jeśli Czarny Pan użyje tej klątwy jako kary, to stanie się to dlatego, że schrzanił jakąś naprawdę ważną rzecz. A wtedy będzie to całkowicie usprawiedliwione.

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

Uporanie się z nauką Cruciatusa i Avady Kedavry zajęło Harry'emu dwa kolejne tygodnie. Kiedy Voldemorta w końcu zaczęły zadowalać rezultaty rzucanych przez Harry'ego zaklęć, wezwał swego syna do gabinetu.

– Harry, nadchodzi czas, byś podjął swoją decyzję. Znasz moje cele i zamierzenia, i wiesz w jaki sposób mam zamiar je osiągnąć. Pytanie brzmi: czy jesteś skłonny przyłączyć się do mnie? – Harry już otwierał usta, by odpowiedzieć, ale Czarny Pan ubiegł go, uciszając uniesieniem ręki. – Nie chcę pochopnej odpowiedzi, Harry. Chcę, byś naprawdę się nad tym zastanowił, ponieważ, gdy już się zdecydujesz, nie będzie odwrotu. Jeżeli do mnie dołączysz, będziesz musiał ślepo i ochoczo podążać za mną, a moje rozkazy wykonywać bez cienia zawahania i zastrzeżeń. Jeżeli jednak zechcesz pozostać moim dziedzicem, nie stając się przy tym śmierciożercą, wciąż będę żywił wobec ciebie te same oczekiwania. Nieposłuszeństwo i błędy spotka surowa kara, zdradę – śmierć.

Harry przytaknął, rozumiejąc doskonale, co ojciec chciał mu przekazać. Obecnie cieszył się przywilejami niedostępnymi dla śmierciożerców. Przejawy nieposłuszeństwa karane były twardo, ale nie okrutnie; słabości i porażki mógł naprawiać dzięki dodatkowym lekcjom i dawanym mu drugim szansom. Jednak jako bojownik w nadchodzącej wojnie, nie będzie cieszył się taką wolnością, ponieważ Voldemort nie mógłby sobie na to pozwolić.

– Weźmiesz udział w kilku misjach, które odbędą się w przyszłym tygodniu – podjął Voldemort. – Jeszcze raz przypomnę społeczeństwu o swojej osobie; Mroczny Znak ponownie rozjarzy się na niebie wraz z rozpoczęciem rajdów. Chcę, żebyś dołączył do zaplanowanych misji i obserwował je, nim podejmiesz decyzję.

– Tak, panie – odparł cicho Harry.

– Nawet jeśli zdecydujesz się nie przyłączać do mnie, nadal pozostaniesz moim synem. Nigdy w to nie wątp.

Voldemort uśmiechnął się melancholijnie, a Harry odpowiedział tym samym.

– Nigdy cię nie zdradzę, ojcze – przysiągł z determinacją.

W taki oto sposób Harry, odziany w szaty śmierciożercy, ze srebrną maską zakrywającą jedynie pół twarzy, znalazł się w towarzystwie szóstki śmierciożerców, szykujących się do odbycia najazdu na niechroniony zaklęciem Fideliusa dom Sturgisa Podmora, członka Zakonu Feniksa.

Z pół tuzina śmierciożerców Harry rozpoznawał jedynie dwójkę: wujka Rody'ego, aktualnie zajętego zdejmowaniem czarów ochronnych, oraz ciocię Bellę, wydającą ostatnie polecenia.

– Wchodzimy i wychodzimy, tylko włóżcie w to całe serce. Trzeba zabić wszystkich domowników; w środku powinniśmy zastać mężczyznę, kobietę i dwójkę dzieci – rozkazała spokojnym, śpiewnym głosem Bellatriks. – Harrison, trzymaj się blisko mnie – wyszeptała, przechodząc obok Harry'ego.

Harry momentalnie się zjeżył – nie był już dzieckiem z którym trzeba by się cackać! Ale niemal natychmiast zreflektował się, zdając sobie sprawę, że ciocia Bella najprawdopodobniej wciąż patrzyła na niego jak na dziecko. Swoje dziecko.

Ograniczył się wiec do ledwo zauważalnego przytaknięcia, a potem z zainteresowaniem zaczął obserwować, jak wujek Rody sprawnie i szybko radzi sobie z ochronnymi czarami. Wszystkie kolory, wiry i linie zniknęły, gdy Rodolphus Lestrange rozwiązywał i związywał supeł. Od czasu swoich trzynastych urodzin Harry zaczął dostrzegać magię – a według komentarza ojca była to bardzo przydatna umiejętność, szczególnie kiedy przychodziło do przełamywania zabezpieczeń. Właśnie postanawiał, że po powrocie do szkoły zapisze się na zajęcia z magicznych zabezpieczeń, gdy śmierciożercy ruszyli ze swoich miejsc.

Jak na razie najbardziej interesujące w nowo nabytej umiejętności okazało się dla Harry'ego to, że mógł ją w dowolnej chwili aktywować, raz „włączając" lub „wyłączając" ją w razie potrzeb. Oraz to, że dzięki niej widział aury otaczających go czarodziei. Aura jego ojca była tak czarna, imponująca i przesiąknięta żądzą krwi, że mimo woli odczuwał grozę za każdym razem, gdy spoglądał na niego swoim specjalnym wzrokiem. Aura cioci Belli była nieznacznie jaśniejsza i dużo mniejsza, zabarwiona odrobiną purpury, wujka Rody'ego jeszcze mniejsza i brązowa, natomiast ta posiadana przez Lucjusza Malfoya przybierała odcień bogatego, czekoladowego brązu, dorównując rozmiarem poświacie otaczającej ciocię Bellę. Harry podejrzewał, że głębię koloru determinowało to, jak bardzo ktoś zanurzył się w arkanach Czarnej Magii, a rozmiar prezentował posiadaną moc. I jeżeli jego podejrzenia były słuszne, to wolał nie dzielić się z nikim informacjami o cechach spowijającej czarodziejów magii – nie chciał być odpowiedzialny za bójki pomiędzy zwolennikami ojca. Śmierciożercy czasami bywali bardzo dziecinni.

Harry przywołał się do porządku i przestał bujać w obłokach. Zamiast tego ruszył w kierunku osobliwej, niedużej chatki, podążając krok w krok za swoją ciocią. Zauważył, że pozostali śmierciożercy zerkali na niego z ciekawością, ale zignorował ich. Stając przed drzwiami, przed którymi Rodolphus pozostawił na czatach dwie osoby z ich małej grupki (na wypadek gdyby ktoś próbował uciec), przyglądał się, jak jego ciocia rzuca anty-aportacyjne i anty-świtstoklikowe zaklęcia. Złota poświata, która spowiła domek w wyniku tych czarów zadziwiła go, ale jego uwaga szybko ponownie skupiła się na Bellatriks, która właśnie wysadzała frontowe drzwi.

– Mary, uciekaj! Idź, weź dzieci i uciekaj! – wykrzyknął czarodziej o kwadratowej szczęce i gęstych, słomianych włosach w kierunku swojej niskiej i przysadzistej żony. Ta natychmiast pochwyciła jedno z dzieci i pognała w kierunku tylnego wyjścia.

– O nie, nie, nie… Tak się nie robi! Pani _ni ni ni_ P_ooo_dmore… – zanuciła Bellatriks i z szaleńczym rechotem wysłała w stronę uciekającej kobiety zaklęcie oszałamiające, któremu towarzyszył strumień czerwonego światła. W tym samym czasie dwójka śmierciożerców rozpoczęła potyczkę z Sturgisem Podmorem. Harry trzymał się blisko swojej cioci, patrząc, jak ta zbliża się do oszołomionej kobiety, leżącej aktualnie na ziemi i ściskającej w ramionach siedmiomiesięczne, płaczące niemowlę. Drugie dziecko, czternastoletni chłopak, uskoczył przed zaklęciem i właśnie odpowiadał na atak Bellatriks.

Harry, zafascynowany, nie spuszczał wzroku ze swojej bawiącej się chłopcem cioci. _Ciocia Bella jest w tym naprawdę świetna_, pomyślał, obserwując pojedynek. _Gdyby tylko nie bawiła się tak jedzeniem…. _Bellatrix Lestrange mogłaby ogłuszyć lub zabić chłopca w ciągu pierwszych trzydziestu sekund – ale wolała rozwlec starcie, rezygnując z zabijających, a wybierając niesamowicie bolesne klątwy, w efekcie czego krzyki nastolatka niosły echem się po całym domu.

Harry ze znużeniem obserwował całą scenę, w ogóle nie poruszony wrzaskami chłopaka. Jak dla niego był on martwy w chwili, w której zaatakował ciocię Bellę. Dlatego przeniósł swoją uwagę na młodsze dziecko, czując coś w rodzaju litości do tej małej dziewczynki. Koniec końców, to, że jej rodzice okazali się zagorzałymi zwolennikami Dumbledore'a i członkami Zakonu Feniksa, nie było jej winą. Niemniej to była wojna. I dziewczynka musiała umrzeć – Mroczna Strona nie mogła pozwolić sobie na okazywanie jakichkolwiek form słabości, a już szczególnie nie w stosunku do Jasnych. Poza tym istniało dość duże prawdopodobieństwo, że dziecko zostanie wychowane w nienawiści do Mroku – dlaczego więc nie skorzystać z okazji i nie zdusić groźby w zarodku, pozbywając się potencjalnego mściciela, gdy ten jeszcze był mały i nie stanowił żadnego zagrożenia? Ponadto, nawet jeśli dziewczynka by przeżyła, to czy czekałoby ją szczęśliwe życie? Harry szczerze w to wątpił. Przypomniał sobie własne, ponure dzieciństwo spędzone w towarzystwie Dursleyów, i doszedł do wniosku, że będzie dla niej lepiej, jeśli umrze już teraz.

Po tej konkluzji przeniósł uwagę na Podmore'a, przypieranego aktualnie przez śmierciożerców do ściany. Mężczyzna był godnym przeciwnikiem, biegłym w sztuce pojedynkowania, Harry musiał mu to przyznać. Jednakże, gdy Rodolphus i drugi czarodziej zabezpieczyli resztę domu na wypadek niespodziewanej ucieczki i przyłączyli się do walki, został osaczony i zmuszony do osunięcia na kolana. Od tego momentu Harry zobojętniałym wzrokiem śledził, jak śmierciożercy śmieją się i droczą z mężczyzną, dzielnie wzbraniającym się przed krzykami.

– A może tak pozwólmy mu zobaczyć na własne oczy śmierć żony i dzieci? – zasugerował okrutnie jeden ze śmierciożerców.

Bellatriks zachichotała, wydając zgodę na realizację tego pomysłu. Najpierw, w rozbłysku zielonego światła, osobiście wykończyła nastolatka. Następnie, z czułością gładząc różdżkę, przyłączyła się do torturowania żony i małej dziewczynki. Harry'emu przemknęło przez myśl, że zdawała się tym cieszyć bardziej niż ostatnim, otrzymanym od niego prezentem urodzinowym; przepiękną, wysadzaną klejnotami szczotką do włosów, nad którą skakała z zachwytu. _Może następnym razem powinienem załatwić cioci Belli kogoś do torturowania?_

Ignorując nieprzyjemne ukłucie resztek sumienia, Harry z prawdziwą uciechą patrzył, jak Podmore załamuje się i wybucha szlochem. Ten zajadły i dzielny mężczyzna, nie lękający się tortur i własnego odejścia, wymiękł przy wzmiance o śmieci współmałżonki i dzieci.

W końcu jeden ze śmierciożerców wykończył dziewczynkę, a Bellatriks żonę. Rodolphus, rzucając Mordercze Zaklęcie, zabił głowę rodu i w ten oto sposób członkowie rodziny Podmore zakończyli swój żywot.

Gdy już wszyscy znaleźli się na zewnątrz, Bellatriks zwróciła się do Harry'ego z uśmiechem na ustach:

– Harrison, wiem, że jesteś tu tylko po to, by obserwować, ale może zechciałbyś czynić honory? Spal ten budynek i poślij w niebo Mroczny Znak.

Pozostali śmierciożercy wyglądali na oszołomionych; najwidoczniej był to zazdrośnie strzeżony przywilej.

– Dziękuję, ciociu Bello – Harry nieznacznie skinął głową. Wykonując dość gwałtowny ruch różdżką, wykrzyknął: – _Incendio!_

Oślepiające, zielone płomienie ze złowieszczym rykiem okrążyły dom, gdy tylko Harry roztoczył wokół niego ściśle kontrolowaną klątwę, palącą na swej drodze wszystko, poza znajdującymi się wewnątrz budynku ciałami i otaczającym go ogrodem. Śmierciożercy, nie kojarzący do tej pory chłopca, teraz byli w szoku. Sugerując się wzrostem i łamiącym głosem, mogli powiedzieć o nim tylko tyle, że był dzieckiem. Ale jakie dziecko było zdolne do rzucenia tak potężnego czaru?

– _Morsmorde!_ – uśmiechając się pod nosem, Harry posłał w niebo Mroczny Znak. Chwilę później, aportując się tuż przy boku Bellatriks, znalazł się z powrotem w rezydencji Czarnego Pana.

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

Po obserwacji jeszcze dwóch misji, jednej dowodzonej przez Barty'ego, (której celem było zdziesiątkowanie małej wilkołaczej watahy, odmawiającej przyłączenia się do Czarnego Pana) i jednej prowadzonej przez Lucjusza (w trakcie której Malfoy Senior negocjował z klanem centaurów), Harry posiadł całkiem spore pojęcie o tym, jak przebiegały i z czego się składały misje śmierciożerców. I to z pierwszej ręki. Dlatego też ostatniego dnia sierpnia w końcu zdecydował, że podzieli się z ojcem swoją decyzją.

Przebywając w gabinecie ojca, przyglądał się, jak ten, siedząc w fotelu ustawionym naprzeciwko biurka, skanuje wzrokiem najnowsze wydanie Proroka Codziennego.

– Ojcze, Ministerstwo w końcu przyjęło do wiadomości twój powrót? – zapytał zaciekawiony.

– Nie – Voldemort brzmiał na rozbawionego. – Wciąż utrzymują, że dwa ostatnie rajdy zostały zorganizowane przez drogą Bellę i Rodolphusa – śmierciożerców, których Ministerstwo nie było w stanie złapać w pierwszej rundzie, a którzy nagle postanowili wyjść z ukrycia.

– Ministerstwo naprawdę prześciga samo siebie w swojej niekompetencji – prychnął Harry. – Zastanawiam się, ile zajmie im uświadomienie sobie prawdy…

Voldemort złączył koniuszki swoich długich, wrzecionowatych placów.

– Na pewno nie nastanie to szybko. A teraz Harry, może zdradzisz w końcu, co ci chodzi po głowie?

Pomimo postępów Harry'ego w sztuce oklumencji, ojciec wciąż czytał w nim jak w otwartej księdze. Niemalże niezauważalnie wzdrygnął się, decydując się na pójście za ciosem.

– Ojcze, w ciągu zeszłego miesiąca umożliwiłeś mi przyglądanie się z bliska, jak twoje plany zostają wprawione w ruch – obserwowałem najazdy, ataki i negocjacje, bez konieczności czynnego brania w nich udziału. Chcę podziękować ci za danie mi takiej możliwości, bo wiem, że pozostałych rekrutów nie potraktowałbyś w ten sam sposób – zakończył, wykrzywiając brwi.

Kąciki ust Voldemorta uniosły się nieznacznie do góry, gdy gestem nakazał Harry'emu kontynuowanie.

– Z całego serca zgadzam się z twoimi metodami i planami – nie są niczym innym, jak przebłyskiem czystego geniuszu. Wiem, że możesz myśleć, że to całe okrucieństwo i przelewanie krwi mogło mnie wystraszyć, ale zapewniam cię, że tak się nie stało. Szanuję twoje cele, wierzę w nie. Podziwiam twe metody i z chęcią wezmę w tym wszystkim udział. Co więcej, wielbię cię i poważam, zarówno w roli ojca, jak i Czarnego Pana. Dobrowolnie oddaję się więc pod twe przewodnictwo, mój panie i władco. Ja, Harrison Maximus Riddle, ślubuję ci to i przysięgam – mówiąc to ostatnie, w zgodzie z czystokrwistym zwyczajem, ukląkł przed ojcem i ulegle pochylił głowę.

– Spójrz na mnie, Harry – posusznie podniósł wzrok, napotykając szarłat oczu swojego ojca, nie, nie ojca, swojego pana. – Ja, Tom Marvolo Riddle, znany także jako Czarny Pan oraz Lord Voldemort, akceptuję twoją przysięgę. – Niepowstrzymany niczym pęd przeróżnych uczuć zalał Harry'ego. Zrobił to! W końcu podjął decyzję. Od teraz był prawdziwym mrocznym czarodziejem.

Voldemort gestem nakazał Harry'emu powstanie.

– Zaprezentuję cię reszcie moich sług innym razem, Harry. Do tego czasu zatrzymaj to dla siebie.

– Tak, mój panie – przytaknął.

Usta Voldemorta wykrzywiły się w małym, rzadkim dla niego uśmiechu.

– Wciąż jesteś moim synem, Harry. Gdy nie zajmujemy się oficjalnymi sprawami, traktuj mnie tak, jak zawsze.

Harry westchnął z wyraźną ulgą.

– A już się bałem, że będziesz chciał, abym cały czas płaszczył się przed tobą, ojcze.

Voldemort posłał w stronę Harry'ego zaklęcie żądlące, przed którym ten, z powodu bliskiego sąsiedztwa ojca, nie był w stanie uskoczyć.

– Zważaj na to, co mówisz, bachorze.

Harry skrzywił się na widok czerwonej obręczy wykwitłej na ramieniu.

– Dobrze, ojcze. A teraz wybacz, ale muszę oddalić się, by dokończyć pakowanie. – Gdy opuszczał gabinet, na jego ustach błyszczał zuchwały uśmieszek.

* * *

**A/N**

**Mam nadzieję, że ci, którzy oczekiwali, że Harry jednak odwróci się od Voldemorta nie będą czuć się za bardzo rozczarowani… Wiem, że istnieją opowieści, w których Harry doznaje nagłego olśnienia/wewnętrznej przemiany, ale… ta historia do takich nie należy. W tej Harry pozostanie mroczny.**

* * *

**T/N**

**I jak wam się podobało? Autorce podobno niesamowitą frajdę sprawiało pisanie tego rozdziału. I całkowicie ją rozumiem – bo mnie jego tłumaczenie również. **

**Brak post scriptum w poprzedniej notatce był spowodowany tym, ż nie chciałam psuć wam niespodzianki.**

**A teraz czas na ogłoszenie duszpasterskie, a nawet dwa:**

**Po pierwsze ostatnio sięgnęłam do kanonu i zauważyłam, że Bellatrix jest tam pisana w taki sposób: Bellatriks. A Rodophus jest Rudolfem. I w najbliższym czasie, jak tylko znajdę wolną chwilkę, to pozmieniam to w poprzednich rozdziałach; w tym już starałam się pisać poprawnie (jednak Rodolphusa na razie zostawiam tak, jak jest, bo nie wymyśliłam na tyle sensownego zdrobnienia jego imienia, żeby zastąpić nim wujka Rody'ego. Jak dla was brzmi wujek Rudek (?) , wujek Rudi (?) ). Nie dziwcie się więc.**

**Po drugie: mamy za sobą połowę opowieści. I przechodzimy do jej lepszej połowy, mroczniejszej i brutalniejszej (myślę, że po dzisiejszym rozdziale sami się tego domyśliliście). Może nie od razu krew będę się lała hektolitrami, a avady będą ciskane jedna po drugiej, ale nie będzie już tak całkowicie beztrosko jak było. Potraktujcie to jako ostrzeżenie, żebym nie musiała robić tego przed każdym rozdziałem – po co mam wam psuć zabawę ;).**

**Po trzecie (Och, wspominałam o dwóch sprawach? Kłamałam.): cała opowieść w wersji anglojęzycznej ma ponad 140 tys. wyrazów. Połowa, do której właśnie dobrnęliśmy, w wersji polskiej ma niecałe 50 tys. Wniosek z tego jest prosty: więcej przed nami, niż za nami (może nie do końca 90 tys, jednak na pewno więcej niż 50 tys. – wspominałam, że lubię liczby? Nie? To już wiecie.). Ale w związku z tym, że przez ostatni miesiąc betowałam Inside Out (uprzedzając jęki – nie żałuję ani chwili nad nim spędzonej, chociaż było tego dużo: sześć rozdziałów do sprawdzenia… ) to moje własne tłumaczenie nieco się… przesunęło w czasie. Nim zaczniecie panikować, wiedzcie, że spróbuję je w tym tygodniu nadrobić, ale może (na razie tylko może) zdarzyć się tak, że tygodniowe aktualizacje przez jakiś czas zostaną zastąpione dwutygodniowymi… Chociaż zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by do tego nie dopuścić ;).**

**Jak zawsze dziękuję za dodanie do ulubionych, obserwowanych i za pozostawione po sobie komentarze. Świadomość, że ktoś w ciągu jednego dnia pochłonął to, co do tej pory przetłumaczyłam, jest… motywująca do pracy! ;) Cieszę się także, że są tacy (Mara ;)- przy okazji dziękuję za WYPISANIE literówek - niesamowicie ułatwia to ich poprawienie - bo mimo tego, że tekst przed opublikowaniem jest kilka razy sprawdzany, to zawsze jakimś dziwnym trafem i tak kilka się pojawi... ), którzy odbierają tekst jako lekki i przyjemny - ja tak właśnie odbieram oryginał i zależy mi na utrzymaniu dokładnie takiej atmosfery w tłumaczeniu.**

**PS : A już za tydzień: Durmstrang Rok Trzeci Część I**

_**Cała czwórka trzeciorocznych głośno zassała powietrze – czymś innym było żywienie pewnych podejrzeń, a czymś innym usłyszenie, jak ktoś owe podejrzenia potwierdza.**_


	17. XVII: Durmstrang Rok III Część I

**Rozdział XVII: Durmstrang Rok Trzeci Część I**

* * *

W końcu nastał pierwszy dzień nowego roku szkolnego. Harry, nim z przyjaciółmi zszedł z pokładu statku płynącego do Durmstrangu, z gracją przypiął sobie do piersi prefektową odznakę – małą, srebrną plakietkę, na której widniało wygrawerowane kursywą słowo „Prefekt". Tego lata znajomi Harry'ego, którzy tak, jak on, mieszkali w Wielkiej Brytanii, spotkali się z nim już w porcie i razem weszli na statek.

Harry, tuż po wkroczeniu do pustej kabiny, zajął centralne miejsce na drewnianej ławce i zlustrował wzrokiem swoich towarzyszy. Daphne niemal od razu usiadła obok, uraczając go opowieściami o własnych wakacjach. Aleron umiejscowił się po drugiej stronie Harry'ego, natomiast Silas zasiadł u stop przyjaciela i opierał głowę o ławkę pomiędzy Aleronem i Harrym.

Emlen i Francis rozłożyli się na siedzisku naprzeciwko, a bliźniacy ustawili po obu stronach drzwi, niczym wartownicy strzegący wejścia. Za każdym razem, gdy statek zawijał do kolejnego portu, w kajucie pojawiali się nowi uczniowie. Korbin, wkroczywszy do pomieszczenia, zerknął na znajdujące się w środku zastygłe postacie, i z chytrym uśmieszkiem usadowił na podłodze tuż przed Emlenem, twarzą do Harry'ego. Natomiast Alexei krzywił i boczył się tak długo, aż Francis nie przesunął się, robiąc mu miejsce obok siebie.

Harry uśmiechnął się na widok tych przepychanek. Oczywiście Daphne nadal cały czas trajkotała. A może nie tak oczywiście – z nią nigdy nie było wiadomo. Odchrząknął, równocześnie delikatnie poklepując przyjaciółkę po dłoni, by dać znać, że chciałby coś powiedzieć. Ta z zaciekawieniem przechyliła głowę – znała Harry'ego na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że rzadko decydował się na udział w czczych, grupowych pogadankach.

– Emlen, Alexei, Francis, Korbin – rozpoczął Harry, tuż po rzuceniu silnego czaru prywatności. – Czy pamiętacie o czym powiedziałem wam pod koniec zeszłego roku szkolnego? – zapytał, uważnie obserwując reakcje swoich współlokatorów.

Emlen wymienił spojrzenia z Alexei'em i Francisem, po czym odezwał się, lekko się przy tym krzywiąc.

– Ciężko byłoby o tym zapomnieć, no nie? To było jak wielka, rzucona w nas petarda… – Harry uniósł brew, gestem nakazując Emlenowi bardziej szczegółowe wyjaśnienie. Chłopak podniósł dłoń i zaczął odliczać, zginając za każdym razem kolejny palec: – Po pierwsze: wróćmy do pierwszego roku – przybyłeś do szkoły z dwójką zauszników – Aleronem i Silasem. Każdy widzi, że z jakiś powodów zachowują się w stosunku do ciebie ulegle. Natomiast Daphne jest jedyną dziewczyną, ciągle kręcącą się u twojego boku. Cała trójka pochodzi z mrocznych, czystokrwistych rodów, z podejrzanymi powiązaniami ze śmierciożercami. Po drugie: trzymasz dość blisko z Malfoyami. Draco użycza ci swojej posiadłości, a ty z tego korzystasz i organizujesz w Malfoy Manor przyjęcia i zebrania. Ktoś mógłby zacząć zastanawiać się, dlaczego nie urządzasz ich u siebie – widać przecież, że jesteś wystarczająco bogaty.

Harry uniósł kąciki ust, gdy zauważył, że Emlen zerka na znajdujące się na jego palcach srebrne pierścienie wysadzane szlachetnymi kamieniami.

– Po trzecie: jak tylko przybyłeś do Durmstrangu, to zacząłeś otaczać się sprzymierzeńcami, starannie wybierając ich spośród najbardziej utalentowanych i lojalnych członków naszej grupy. Tak na marginesie, to już sama jej nazwa ujawnia twoje intencje: Mroczny Dwór Nocy. Po czwarte: Daphne zwróciła się do ciebie per „książę". I nawet jeśli zrobiła to dla żartu, sam tytuł jest dość wymowny. Piąte: jesteś weżousty. Poza tobą tylko Czarny Pan słynął z tej umiejętności. Szóste: tego lata siły Czarnego Pana wzmożyły swoją działalność. I nawet jeśli ministerstwo cały czas utrzymuje, że pomysłodawcami tych akcji byli śmierciożercy, to ci z nas, którzy używają swoich mózgów i znajomości wiedzą, kto tak naprawdę za tym wszystkim stoi.

Harry uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. Najwyraźniej Aleron prawidłowo ocenił chłopaka – Emlen za maską jowialności skrywał naprawdę bystry umysł.

– Bardzo wnikliwie, Emlen – pochwalił przyjaciela Harry, a w jego szmaragdowych oczach odbił się słoneczny blask, zalewający kabinę. – Zechcesz teraz podzielić się także swoją konkluzją? – pozwolił, by jego głos wpadł w bardziej formalną kadencję. Emlen uśmiechnął się, zauważając tę zmianę. Patrząc wprost na osobę , która była dla niego zarówno przyjacielem jak i przywódcą, odparł z wyzywającym błyskiem w oku:

– Jesteś blisko spokrewniony z Czarnym Panem.

Harry delikatnie skinął głową.

– Jestem jego synem i dziedzicem.

Cała czwórka trzeciorocznych chłopaków głośno zassała powietrze – czymś innym było żywienie pewnych podejrzeń, a czymś innym usłyszenie, jak ktoś owe podejrzenia potwierdza.

Harry, z kąśliwym, drapieżnym uśmieszkiem natychmiast przystąpił do krótkiego streszczenia celów Mrocznej Strony.

– Wszyscy od dwóch lat dzielicie ze mną pokój – znacie mnie więc dobrze. Poznaliście moje umiejętności, mój styl dowodzenia. Wielokrotnie rozmawialiście też o waszych ideałach – a one idealnie współgrają z tymi głoszonymi przez Mroczną Stronę. W nadchodzącej wojnie mam zamiar zostać prawą ręką ojca. Podążycie za mną? – Harry z powagą spojrzał na każdego ze swoich współlokatorów.

W kabinie zapanowała cisza. W końcu, po upływie kilku chwil, Emlen powstał ze swojego miejsca i powoli podszedł do Harry'ego. Zachowując odpowiedni dystans, przyklęknął przed przyjacielem.

– Harrison, przez dwa lata obserwowałem, jak manipulowałeś i walczyłeś o swoje, jak wyrastałeś na świetnego przywódcę o jeszcze większym potencjale. Widziałem na własne oczy do czego jesteś zdolny. Zauważyłem twoje poczucie odpowiedzialności za tych, których uważasz za swoich. Jestem dumny, że mogę nazywać cię swoim przyjacielem i z ochotą pójdę za tobą. – Wziął głęboki wdech, uniósł głowę i spojrzał ze zdecydowaniem na Harry'ego. – Ja, Emlen Julius Zedar, niniejszym przysięgam, że uznaję Harrisona Maximusa Riddle'a za swojego księcia i przywódcę w służbie Czarnego Pana.

Francis, z charakterystycznym uśmieszkiem, podążył w ślad za swoim krewnym.

– Zgadzam się z nim, Harrison, i to nie tylko dlatego, że jest moim kuzynem. Ja, Francis Horatio Sylvanus, niniejszym przysięgam, że uznaję Harrisona Maximusa Riddle'a za swojego księcia i przywódcę w służbie Czarnego Pana.

Alexei uroczyście wystąpił do przodu.

– Mój książę, dałeś mi szansę, bym zabłysnął własnym blaskiem, a nie przebywał w cieniu brata. Byłeś pierwszą osobą, która patrzyła na mnie przez pryzmat moich własnych umiejętności. Za to zawsze już będę ci wdzięczny – i z chęcią będę ci służyć. – Przyklęknął przed Harrym i również zaprzysiągł swoją lojalność jemu i Czarnemu Panu.

Korbin, z uśmiechem igrającym na ustach, wstał leniwie ze swojego miejsca.

– Harrison, już podczas naszego pierwszego spotkania wiedziałem, że jesteś kimś specjalnym. Przyznaję, nie spodziewałem się, że okażesz się _aż tak_ specjalny. Życie u twojego boku będzie obfitowało we wrażenia - już ja to wiem! – Uklęknął przed Harrym z pretensjonalnym rozmachem, ale kiedy wypowiadał słowa przysięgi brzmiał nad wyraz szczerze i poważnie. Najwyraźniej zdawał sobie sprawę, że Harry nie będzie tolerować strojenia sobie żartów z czegoś takiego.

– Witajcie w moich szeregach, przyjaciele – Harry przekazał swoim nowym zwolennikom opaski, takie same, jakie dał Aleronowi, Silasowi i Daphne na pierwszym roku. Wytłumaczył im także, jak działają. Gdy skończył, pozwolił sobie wreszcie na mały, pełen zadowolenia uśmieszek.

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

Tego roku już na wstępie obowiązki prefekta przytłoczyły Harry'ego – musiał uczęszczać na spotkania, pomagać profesorom, oprowadzać pierwszorocznych, wyjaśniać im zasady panujące w zamku i ogólnie pomóc w zadomowieniu się. Harry przypomniał sobie o szorstkim powitaniu, jakie zaserwował im Deverill na pierwszym roku i zdecydował, że sam nie pójdzie w jego ślady. Był więc czarujący, uprzejmy i pomocny. W konsekwencji wielu pierwszorocznych go polubiło, a on od razu zgarnął najbardziej utalentowanych do swojej grupy.

Nocne Węże liczyły teraz trzydziestu czterech członków i, pod względem liczebności, mogły śmiało konkurować z Jadeitowymi Szponami; więcej osób miały jedynie Krwawe Kruki. Harry w końcu zdecydował się na pozbycie Ekateriny i Ivana, a także kilku innych, niezbyt utalentowanych uczniów – chciał utrzymać Nocne Węże tak szczupłe, jak to tylko możliwe. Nie było to łatwe, więc, pochłonięty obowiązkami prefekta, przerzucił zarządzanie grupą na Alerona, Silasa, Emlena i Daphne.

Zachowanie ostatniej z wymienionych osób nieco go zdziwiło. Harry wiedział, że Daphne była przebiegła jak Emlen, uzdolniona jak Aleron, ale nigdy nie przejawiała chęci do pomocy przy kierowaniu grupą, wolała raczej radośnie spędzać czas ze swoimi koleżankami. Jednak w tym roku na ochotnika zgłosiła się do przejęcia kontroli nad pierwszo i drugorocznymi członkami Nocnych Węży. Mile zaskoczony, Harry zaakceptował jej ofertę – doszedł do wniosku, że w czasie wakacji musiała wydorośleć.

Jemu zostało radzenie sobie z Naczelnym Prefektem Chłopców, Naczelną Prefekt Dziewczyn i pozostałymi prefektami. Ich wspólne spotkania zasadniczo sprowadzały się do przepychanek o władzę – każdy z prefektów chciał ugrać coś dla siebie i swojej grupy. Harry'ego nigdy nie przestało zadziwiać to, jak fukali na siebie, pysznili i wykłócali się (chyba tylko dla samej idei kłótni) z powodu najbłahszych obowiązków i przywilejów. Nie było to do końca takie złe – słabostki innych ułatwiały Harry'emu przepchnięcie własnych celów. Pomagała mu w tym też koalicja zawarta z małą grupką prefektów – siódmoroczną Yolandą Cornstock (Panią Lavendowych Dziewczyn), piątoroczną Madeline Schneider (również z Lawendowych Dziewczyn), szóstorocznymi Lionelem Moreau (Kapitanem Bordowych Skrzydeł) i Alanem Laroche (przywódcą Kłów z Kości Słoniowej).

Odkąd Harry odrzucił propozycję sojuszu wysuniętą przez Jadeitowe Szpony, ich członkowie zaczęli podchodzić do Nocnych Węży z dość silną animozją – z powodu improwizowanych, odbywających się na szkolnych korytarzach potyczek pomiędzy przedstawicielami obu grup, wielu młodszych uczniów lądowało w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Przypominało to sytuację sprzed roku, tylko tym razem przeciwnicy byli starsi, złośliwsi i nieco potężniejsi.

Aby położyć temu kres, Harry poszedł na układ z Bordowymi Skrzydłami, Lawendowymi Dziewczynami i Kłami z Kości Słoniowej – w zamian za pomoc i wsparcie w przeprowadzaniu intryg podczas spotkań prefektów, przywódcy tych grup rozkazali młodszym członkom opiekę i doglądanie znajdujących się na tym samym roku uczniów z Nocnych Węży. Tymczasem Harry rozpoczął formułowanie planu mającego osłabić Jadeitowe Szpony.

W międzyczasie skupiał się także na lekcjach. Wszyscy trzecioroczni pierwszego dnia szkoły musieli wybrać dwa dodatkowe przedmioty, których od tego czasu będą się uczyć (do wyboru mieli sześć: Opiekę nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami, Łamanie Klątw, Nekromancję, Czary Ochronne, Czarodziejską Etykietę i Kulturę oraz Politykę w Czarodziejskim Świecie). Harry zdecydował się na Nekromancję i Czary Ochronne. Wiedział, że jego ojciec parał się za młodu nekromancją – głównie po to, by pewnego dnia stworzyć armię Inferiusów. Harry chciał osiągną to samo. _Taka armia_, rozmyślał, _mogłaby okazać się całkiem przydatna w nadchodzącej wojnie._

– Nekromancja jest sztuką – oznajmił cicho profesor Valdislav cel Rau, ponury i skryty mężczyzna odziany w zakapturzoną szatę, który sam w sobie był tajemnicą. Nigdy nie pojawiał się na posiłkach w Wielkiej Sali i zazwyczaj trzymał na uboczu. A jego jedyne kontakty z innymi ludźmi ograniczały się do prowadzonych zajęć i zebrań kadry nauczycielskiej. Po szkole krążyły plotki o jego pochodzeniu – niektórzy mówili, że był wampirem, inni myśleli, że jest potomkiem jakiejś europejskiej, czarodziejskiej rodziny królewskiej, a byli i tacy, którzy utrzymywali, że jest półdementorem.

Harry'ego, Alexei'ego i trójkę pozostałych trzeciorocznych zaintrygował stwierdzeniem, że chcąc zostać prawdziwym nekromantą, trzeba zdobyć się na rozluźnienie więzów i wyzbycie wszelakiego rodzaju ludzkich emocji. Harry podejrzewał, że to dlatego ojcu nigdy tak naprawdę nie powiodło się w tej dziedzinie, nawet pomimo jego geniuszu w innych przedmiotach – nosił on w sobie tyle nienawiści, że trudno by mu było osiągnąć stan, o którym wspominał profesor. Nie żeby sam Harry miał na to ochotę: uważał, że byłoby to zbyt duże poświecenie. Jednakże Alexei zdawał się być głęboko poruszony słowami nauczyciela i wsłuchiwał się w nie z zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy.

Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że wie, w jaką stronę pomknęły myśli chłopaka. Dla kogoś takiego jak on, ciągle ignorowanego przez rodziców na rzecz starszego brata (który miał zadatki na zostanie światowej sławy szukającym, grającym nie tylko w szkolnej lidze, ale w profesjonalnym Quiddichu), zawsze pozostającego w cieniu i pomijanego, pozbycie się ludzkich więzów i emocji mogło wydawać się idealnym rozwiązaniem. Poza tym przejawiał wrodzony talent w sztuce nekromancji – były to jedyne zajęcia, w których przewyższał nawet Harry'ego.

Dlatego już po pierwszej lekcji przyparł go do muru.

– Alexei, mój przyjacielu, nie będę cię odwodził, jeśli to jest to, czego naprawdę pragniesz. Chciałbym jednak byś uważnie się nad tym zastanowił.

Harry obserwował, jak wzrok Alexei'a przez chwilę błądzi po pogrążonych w śnie sylwetkach pozostałych chłopców, z którymi dzielili dormitorium. W końcu chłopak wziął głęboki wdech i przytaknął.

– Przemyślę to, mój książę.

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

Drugie zajęcia Harry dzielił z Emlenem, Korbinem i piątką innych uczniów. Lekko zaskoczył go fakt, że Korbin wybrał właśnie Czary Ochronne i Łamanie Klątw. Spodziewał się raczej, że chłopak pójdzie na łatwiznę i zdecyduje się na Opiekę nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami czy Czarodziejską Etykietę i Kulturę. Korbin, zapytany o to, ze śmiechem na ustach wyjawił, że w przyszłości chciałby pracować jako łamacz klątw dla Gringotta, co miało zapewnić mu życie pełne przygód i chwały.

– Czary ochronne mają wiele zastosowań – powiedziała prowadząca wspomniane zajęcia profesor Lakia Hashmi. – I można je wykorzystywać do strzeżenia rzeczy, budynków, a nawet ludzi. Na tym kursie nie tylko nauczycie się je rzucać, ale także je zdejmować, łącząc przy tym brutalną siłę z finezją. – Przyszpiliła uczniów stalowym spojrzeniem. – Zastanawialiście się kiedykolwiek dlaczego podstawą edukacji w Durmstrangu, w odróżnieniu od wielu innych szkół, są Starożytne Runy i Arytmetyka? Gdy będziecie uczyć się rzucania i łamania zabezpieczeń, przekonacie się, że znajomość run i arytmetyki okaże się przy tym nieodzowna. A teraz pozwólcie, że o coś zapytam: czy jest w klasie ktoś, kto widzi magię?

To standardowe, retoryczne pytanie padało co roku. Profesor Hashimi z przyzwyczajenia kierowała je do nowych uczniów, ale wcale nie oczekiwała pozytywnej odpowiedzi. Według plotek ostatnią osobą, która to potrafiła, był Czarny Pan. Przed nim przez stulecia nikt nie mógł się tym poszczycić – był to niezwykle rzadki talent, idący w parze z wężoustością.

– W porządku. Jedynie garstka, jeden czarodziej na kilkaset lat, lub nawet więcej, rodzi się z tą umiejętnością. Więc my, nie obdarzeni w tej dziedzinie, przy zakładaniu lub łamaniu barier musimy we własnych umysłach wizualizować przepływ magii. Dlatego koncentracja, zapamiętajcie, koncentracja jest kluczowa.

Harry siedział cicho, gdy profesor Hashmi z charakterystycznym dla siebie wigorem i biegłością przeszła do dalszej części zajęć. Swoją unikalną umiejętność wolał utrzymać w tajemnicy – a nuż ktoś dzięki niej powiązałby go z Czarnym Panem…. W końcu, jak by nie było, zdolność do widzenia magii odziedziczył właśnie po ojcu i to tylko dzięki rytuałowi magicznej adopcji.

W miarę zagłębiania się w przedmiot, Harry zaczął doceniał łatwość z jaką przyszło mu zrozumienie teorii kryjącej się za rzucaniem i zdejmowaniem zabezpieczeń (jego klasowi koledzy mieli z tym problem) – głównie dzięki temu, że dostrzegał strukturę barier (oplatających szkolne tereny, niektóre z nauczycielskich kwater czy pokoje wspólne itd.). Były dla niego niczym skrzące się, wielobarwne i utkane ze światła nici. Niemalże natychmiast odnajdywał zwodnicze linie czy kluczowe węzły – a to stanowiło pierwszy krok do rozsupłania splotów magii tworzącej osłonę.

Harry był niesamowicie zafascynowany czarami ochronnymi – prawie tak samo, jak runami we wczesnym dzieciństwie. Podczas przerwy świątecznej wędrował wokół rezydencji Czarnego Pana, badając jej zabezpieczenia, studiując ich charakter i wzory. Za każdym razem, gdy napotykał coś, czego nie rozumiał, pytał o to swojego ojca. Voldemorta niezmiernie ucieszył fakt, że jego dziedzic zainteresował się tym zagadnieniem; stwierdził, że jest to bardzo przydatna umiejętność podczas rajdów. Spośród jego śmierciożerców jedynie Barty, bracia Lestrange'owie, Nott i Greengrass byli w tym dobrzy.

W trakcie corocznego, świątecznego przyjęcia Harry wybrał się na przechadzkę po ogrodzie Malfoyów, by zobaczyć, jak wyglądały ich bariery. W trakcie spaceru natknął się na ciekawy widok. Za różanymi krzewami Aleron, rozciągnięty jak długi, przyciskał do ziemi Silasa, całując go bez opamiętania; na co ten odpowiadał przeciągłymi jękami. Harry odchrząknął, by poinformować nastolatków o swojej obecności, i z rozbawieniem przyglądał się, jak Aleron z rozpędem stoczył się z Silasa, po czym zerwał na równe nogi. Kiedy do chłopaka dotarło, przez kogo został przyłapany, jego twarz momentalnie zrobiła się czerwona.

– Paniczu! My… My tylko…

Silas, ze zmierzwionymi włosami i obliczem w tym samym kolorze, wciąż leżał na ziemi i zdecydowanie odmawiał odwrócenia się w stronę Harry'ego.

– Myślę, że to, co robiliście jest całkiem jasne, Aleronie. Jeśli musicie, róbcie to za zamkniętymi drzwiami. Albo chociaż roztoczcie wokół siebie zaklęcie prywatności – Harry ostro zgromił obu, wiercących się pod jego spojrzeniem, chłopaków. No naprawdę! Żeby dwójka czystokrwistych potomków do tego stopnia straciła głowę, by porzucić całą ostrożność… Harry nie mógł nadziwić się sile nastoletnich hormonów.

Aleron, dręczony przez poczucie winy, pokłonił się.

– Ja… ja nie myślałem. I mogę jedynie zaoferować głębokie przeprosiny, mój książę. To już się nie powtórzy.

Harry ograniczył się do pojedynczego skinienia, po czym oddalił się, skrycie rozbawiony całym tym wydarzeniem. Ktoś, kto osądzałby Alerona jedynie po postawie prezentowanej w towarzystwie Harry'ego, nigdy nie pomyślałaby, że ten nastolatek może być aż tak dominujący. Ale to właśnie z tego powodu Harry mianował go swoim zastępcą w Durmstrangu: przy innych osobach Aleron zachowywał się zupełnie inaczej i to zawsze on przejmował dowodzenie.

Ujawniając swój organizatorski talent, potomek rodu Mulciberów nie tylko pomógł Harry'emu zjednoczyć w obronie Nocne Węże, ale także samodzielnie przeprowadził kilka odwetowych akcji.

Zaczepne ataki Jadeitowych Szponów ostatnimi czasy wzrosły w swej zajadłości. Nawet niektórzy starsi i wyżsi rangą członkowie grupy Harry'ego się przed nimi nie ustrzegli – jak chociażby Septimus i Octavius, którzy skończyli nieprzytomni w Skrzydle Szpitalnym po tym, jak zostali znienacka zaatakowani przez czwórkę uczniów z ich roku. Sprawcy tego napadu uniknęli kary.

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

Dwa tygodnie po Świętach wydarzenia osiągnęły punkt kulminacyjny. Harry schodził akurat na trzecie piętro, zmierzając do sali, w której odbywały się zajęcia z Transmutacji, gdy dostrzegł Emlena, Francisa, Alexei'a i Daphne idących w zupełnie innym kierunku; podejrzewał, że wracali po lunchu do pokoju wspólnego. Nagle, w chwili, w której tamci dotarli na koniec korytarza, zza kamiennej rzeźby wyskoczyła dwójka siódmorocznych. Bez żadnego ostrzeżenia starsi uczniowie posłali klątwy w stronę wspomnianej czwórki – Harry warknął, gdy jedna uderzyła w Daphne, a dwie inne trafiły w Alexei'a. Oboje z głośnym krzykiem upadli na podłogę – na plecach dziewczyny pojawiło się ogniste cięcie, a ramię Alexei'a (całego w czyrakach) sterczało wykrzywione pod dziwnym kątem.

_Jak oni śmieli! Jak oni mogli skrzywdzić moich przyjaciół! Zranić Daphne! _

– _Stupefy! Stupefy!_ – Harry wycelował w napastników, którzy właśnie próbowali uciec po zakończonym sukcesem zdradzieckim zamachu. Ale przy sile, jaką włożył we własny atak, ich zamiary spaliły na panewce – pomimo, że znajdowali się jakieś sześćdziesiąt stóp od niego, jego zaklęcie z łatwością ich dosięgło i powaliło na ziemię. Harry podkradł się do ogłuszonych nastolatków; w jego żyłach buzowała czysta furia.

\- Bierzcie Daphe i Alexei'a do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. _Już!_ – rozkazał Emlenowi i Francisowi, którzy kucali przy zranionej dwójce. Francis natychmiast zastosował się do polecenia, ale Emlen zawahał się – to, co zobaczył w oczach Harry'ego, przeraziło go.

Unosząc lekko dwójkę napastników za pomocą czaru lewitującego, zauważył, że byli to wysoko postawieni członkowie Jadeitowych Szponów – w jednym z nich rozpoznał numer trzy tej grupy. Wzrok Harry'ego zaszedł czerwienią.

– Nie będę tolerować tchórzowskich ataków na moich przyjaciół – zawarczał. – Mają mnie do ochrony!

Zamachnął gwałtownie różdżką, wykonując nią dwa, przecinające powietrze ruchy – w tej samej chwili głębokie cięcia pojawiły się na tułowiach pochwyconych.

– _Flagrate permanus!_ – dodał rozwścieczony, kreśląc różdżką w powietrzu zwiły wzór runy oznaczającej „wieczność". W chwili, w której płomieniste linie nałożyły się na wcześniejsze cięcia, z gardeł dwójki siódmorocznych uczniów wydobyły się pełne bólu wrzaski.

Usta Harry'ego drgnęły do góry, gdy przymierzał się do rzucenia kolejnego zaklęcia.

– Mój książę, wystarczy! Proszę, przestań! Przestań! – Niespodziewanie u jego boku pojawił się Emlen. Oczy chłopaka błyszczały źle skrywanym niepokojem i strachem. Harry odwrócił się i zmierzył przyjaciela lodowatym spojrzeniem. Nie wiedział, czy to on się pohamował, czy nie, ale dokładnie w tym samym momencie w powietrzu rozbrzmiał okrzyk: „Finite Incantantem", a dwójka lewitujących uczniów, z kolejnymi, głośnymi krzykami, upadła na podłogę.

Harry beznamiętnie przyglądał się, jak Frederick Flint wyłania się zza jego pleców z kilkoma książkami wetkniętymi pod ramię.

– Coś ty zrobił? – wysyczał wściekle profesor. Jego oczy zamigotały niebezpiecznie, gdy odłożył książki na podłogę i nachylił się nad rannymi uczniami. Z ich ran wciąż sączyła się krew, a ogniste cięcia ciągle się jarzyły.

Harry, po odwzajemnieniu przeszywającego spojrzenia nauczyciela, z chłodną satysfakcją zerknął na znaki, jakie pozostawił na ciałach nastolatków. Płomienne linie już nigdy z nich nie znikną, nawet jak cięcia zostaną wyleczone. Co zajmie najwyżej kilka dni.

Najwidoczniej profesor Flint również to wiedział, ponieważ następne słowa wypowiedział stalowym tonem. W jego oczach odbijała się obietnica straszliwej kary.

– Riddle, Zedar, idziecie ze mną do dyrektora.

Żaden z nich nie pomyślał o książkach, które, zapomniane, wciąż leżały na podłodze.

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

Mimo eleganckich, dębowych mebli, gęstych i puszystych perskich dywanów, wykwintnych żyrandoli i portretów w pozłacanych ramach, gabinet Dyrektora zdawał się być zimny i posępny. A przynajmniej tak postrzegał go Emlen Julius Zedar, który stał właśnie przed dyrektorskim biurkiem i czekał, aż wspomniana osoba zaszczyci pomieszczenie swoją obecnością. W międzyczasie nerwowo przestępował z nogi na nogę, zapominając, że technicznie rzecz biorąc, to nie on miał kłopoty.

Emlenowi z trudem przychodziło ukrycie się za zwyczajową, beztroską maską – ale w końcu nigdy jeszcze nie wpadł w _takie_ tarapaty. Chwila, przecież teraz też w nich nie był, poprawił się szybko. Nie, jeżeli ktoś z obecnych miał kłopoty, to tym kimś był jego… przyjaciel? Przywódca? Mistrz? Emlen nie wiedział za kogo brać stojącą tuż obok osobę – pełniła ona w jego życiu zbyt wiele ról. Zerknął ukradkowo na czarnowłosego nastolatka, zdumiony faktem, że ten sprawiał wrażenie całkowicie opanowanego, a jego postawa nie zdradzała najmniejszych śladów paniki czy zdenerwowania. Co więcej, jeżeli ktoś zapytałby Emlena o zdanie, to mógłby przysiąc, że iskry w oczach Harrisona podsycał gniew, gniew skierowany w stronę dwójki siódmorocznych. I może, zgadywał dalej chłopak, także wobec profesora Flinta, który przerwał jego zemstę. Emlen wzdrygnął się w myślach.

Nie zdążył bardziej zagłębić się w rozmyślania, bo drzwi gabinetu uchyliły się i do środka wkroczył Dyrektor w towarzystwie profesorów Flinta, Rosiera i Eastwood. Mężczyzna zasiadł za swoim biurkiem i dopiero wtedy wykonał dłonią gest zezwalający Flintowi na przedstawienie sprawy.

– Zmierzałem właśnie do klasy na zajęcia, gdy usłyszałem krzyki – zaczął nauczyciel. – Głośne krzyki. Natychmiast ruszyłem w ich stronę, by jak najszybciej dotrzeć na miejsce zbrodni… – Tutaj profesor Flint zrobił przerwę i spojrzał złowrogo na Harrisona, który nie zareagował na to w żaden widoczny sposób. – A gdy to zrobiłem, zobaczyłem jak… jak Riddle, bez żadnych znaków wskazujących na to, że ma zamiar przestać, torturuje dwójkę unieruchomionych uczniów. Obaj mieli na tułowiach ukośne, żarzące się na czerwono cięcia – najwidoczniej zostali ugodzeni zaklęciem Flagrate, które jednak nie zostało przerwane nawet po tym, jak sam rzuciłem czar kończący jego działanie. Dlatego myślę, że mogę śmiało powiedzieć, że gdyby nie moje pojawienie się na korytarzu, wspomniana dwójka doznałaby bardzo poważnych urazów.

Profesor Eastwood głośno wciągnęła powietrze. Natomiast Dyrektor skierował swoje lodowate spojrzenie na Emlena i Harrisona.

– Co pan ma do powiedzenia na swoją obronę, panie Riddle?

Emlen zauważył, że szmaragdowe oczy jego przyjaciela wciąż płoną. Wiedział, nim jeszcze Harrison przemówił, że słowa, które padną z jego ust, wcale nie ułagodzą zaognionej sytuacji.

– Na swoją obronę, Dyrektorze? Nic. Oni _zasłużyli_ na to, co ich spotkało. A w zasadzie to za tę zbrodnię przeciwko mnie i moim ludziom, powinno ich spotkać coś o dużo gorszego. I proszę nigdy w to nie wątpić – gdyby nie interwencja profesora Flinta, ich cierpienie byłoby znacznie dotkliwsze.

To oświadczenie sprawiło, że po plecach wszystkich zgromadzonych w gabinecie osób przeszły ciarki – nikt _nie wątpił_, że Harrison miał na myśli dokładnie to, co powiedział.

Emlen jedynie się gapił. Wiedział, że Harrison był potężny. Wiedział, że bywał mściwy i okrutny. Wiedział też, ze sposobu w jaki traktował młodszych uczniów, że potrafił być opiekuńczy. Ale nawet przez myśl by mu nie przeszło, że te trzy cechy mogłyby się nawzajem pogłębić i wymieszać, tworząc coś tak… tak zatrważająco przerażającego. Harrison obecnie roztaczał wokół siebie majestatyczną i potężną aurę, o wiele, wiele silniejszą i mroczniejszą niż można by się spodziewać po nastolatku w jego wieku. I nawet jeśli Emlen nie mógł _widzieć_ spowijającej go magii, to bez problemu ją _wyczuwał_.

– Co oni takiego zrobili? – wyszeptała profesor Eastwood, najprawdopodobniej zaskoczona, że jej ulubiony uczeń okazał się zdolny do tak… _mrocznego_ aktu. Gdy stało się jasne, że Harrison, nie ma zamiaru odpowiedzieć, Emlen przeczyścił gardło. Zerkając na swojego przywódcę w poszukiwaniu przyzwolenia, odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy Harrison niemal niezauważalnie skinął głową.

– Gdy wraz z Francisem Sylvanusem, Alexei'em Krumem i Daphne Greengrass szliśmy wzdłuż korytarza prowadzącego do klasy Transmutacji, Simonyi i Cojocaru zaatakowali nas znienacka. W jednej chwili zmierzałem do Pokoju Wspólnego i szykowałem do pozdrowienia swojego lidera, który nadchodził z naprzeciwka, a w następnej widziałem, jak Daphne i Alexei padają z krzykiem na posadzę. Ramię Alexei'ego było złamane, a całe jego ciało pokrywały wściekle czerwone czyraki. Daphne natomiast krwawiła z rany…

Harry starał się pohamować gniew, który wzbudziła w nim konieczność ponownego wysłuchania opisu obrażeń doznanych przez dwójkę jego przyjaciół. Jego numer trzy musiał to zauważyć, bo pośpiesznie dokończył swoją opowieść:

– Francis zaprowadził ich do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, a ja… ja zostałem na miejscu.

– Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? – spytał zimno Edgar Rosier, bez wątpienia zastanawiając się, czy Emlen był współwinny.

Chłopak przełknął głośno ślinę i ponownie spojrzał na Harry'ego, który tym razem nie wykonał żadnego znaku, pozwalając Emlenowi na powiedzenie tego, co chce. Zachowywał się tak, jakby w ogóle nie dbał o to, co może paść z ust drugiego nastolatka.

– Zostałem, żeby wesprzeć przywódcę mojej grupy, jeśli by tego potrzebował – odparł cicho Emlen.

Edgar Rosier zmarszczył czoła.

– A co on zrobił?

Tym razem Harry zdecydował się na odciążenie Emlena: zdawkowo kiwnął w stronę chłopaka, przekazując tym samym, że pozwala mu na ujawnienie prawdy.

– Rzucił dwa ogłuszające zaklęcia w stronę Simonyi'a i Cojocaru. Akurat pochylałem się nad Daphne i Alexei'em, gdy odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem, jak unosi obezwładnioną dwójkę w powietrzu niczym szmaciane lalki. Następnie… – Emlen ponownie przełknął – następnie… pociął ich.

\- Dlaczego go nie powstrzymałeś? – zapytał groźnie Flint.

Emlen nie odpowiedział natychmiast. Nim to zrobił, wziął głęboki wdech i odważnie zmierzył się z tym, co kryło się we wzroku nauczyciela.

– Bo pochwalałem działanie mojego lidera; też uważam, że na to zasłużyli.

Spojrzenie Emlena powędrowało w stronę czarnowłosego chłopaka, a Harry'ego zaskoczyły czające się w oczach nastolatka skłębione emocje. _Dziękuję ci, mój przyjacielu_, mówiły jego własne.

Powoli się uspokajał. Zaczęło też do niego docierać, że nie chciałby, by Emlen wpadł w kłopoty z powodu czegoś, co było tylko i wyłącznie jego winą.

– Ale i tak ostatecznie próbowałeś mnie powstrzymać – Harry pozwolił swojej twarzy przyjąć wystudiowany, szyderczy wyraz.

Emlen skulił się i odparł pokornie:

– Przepraszam…

Flint parsknął.

– Ten chłopiec nie ma cię za co przepraszać, Riddle. To ty powinieneś się przed wszystkimi pokajać! – Obrócił się w stronę Dyrektora. – Dyrektorze, zalecam ukarać pana Riddle'a, a następnie wydalić go ze szkoły. Jego czyny są nie do zaakceptowania.

Tym razem to profesor Eastwood zmarszczyła czoło, w mig przechodząc do obrony swojego ulubionego ucznia.

– Naprawdę, Fredericu, uważasz, że to konieczne? Studenci cały czas rzucają w siebie nawzajem klątwami. Poza tym, jeśli wierzyć słowom pana Zedara, to Simonyi i Cojocaru uderzyli pierwsi. Czy w takim razie też powinni zostać usunięci ze szkoły? Dyrektorze, osobiście byłabym za szlabanem… Myślę, że tygodniowy byłby w sam raz.

– Przeklinanie i pojedynkowanie się to jedno, a używanie Czarnej Magii w celu wyrządzenia trwałych szkód to całkowicie coś innego! – odparował Flint.

Harry beznamiętnie przysłuchiwał się wykłócającym na temat jego losu nauczycielom. Odwrócił się, by rzucić okiem na Dyrektora; chociaż Karkarow starał się zachować zimną krew, widać było, że perspektywa ukarania syna swojego pana, i to za tak poważne wykroczenie, wprawiała go w nerwowy nastrój. Wydalenie, czy choćby zawieszenie było absolutnie wykluczone – gdyby się na to zdecydował, Czarny Pan zażądałby jego głowy. Karkarow z pewnością zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.

– A może kompromis? – wtrącił spokojnie Rosier. Harry wiedział, że chociaż nauczyciel miał do niego słabość, to będzie starać się podejść do całej sytuacji sprawiedliwie. – To, co zrobił pan Riddle było bezsprzecznie niewłaściwe. Ale może wystarczy silny środek zapobiegawczy, który powstrzyma go od podjęcia podobnych decyzji w przyszłości? Ponieważ jest przywódcą grupy, rekomendują odjęcie tysiąca punktów. I oczywiście, dodatkowo ukaranie go dwutygodniowym szlabanem oraz karą cielesną, o rodzaju której zadecyduje profesor Flint.

Harry z trudem pohamował chęć natychmiastowego uduszenia mężczyzny. Utrata tysiąca punktów opóźniłaby jego plany, a może i nawet całkowicie je pokrzyżowała. Musiał temu zapobiec – za wszelką cenę. Skupił wzrok na Karkarowie i raz potrząsnął głową, a następnie dwa razy nią przytaknął. _To powinna być dla niego wystarczająca wskazówka…_

Gdy przychodziło do ratowania własnej skóry, Karkarow okazywał się nadspodziewanie domyślnym człowiekiem.

– Myślę, Edgarze, że dwa tygodnie szlabanu w połączeniu z karą cielesną wystarczą – oznajmił niezwłocznie. – W końcu pan Zedar, członek grupy pana Riddle'a, próbował powstrzymać swojego lidera. Ponadto panna Greengrass i pan Krum również doznali urazów. Tak surowa kara byłaby więc niesprawiedliwa. Ale muszę przyznać, że powinniśmy rozważyć odebranie punktów – jednak nie Nocnym Wężom, a Jadeitowym Szponom. Panowie Simonyi i Cojocaru zaatakowali innych uczniów bez oficjalnego wyzwania czy choćby ostrzeżenia – a to również jest sprzeczne ze szkolnymi zasadami. Dlatego odbiorę każdemu z osobna po trzysta punktów, co w sumie da sześćset punktów mniej dla całej grupy. Mając na względzie ich obrażenia, nie wymierzę im żadnej innej kary. Co się tyczy pana Riddle'a, to na swój szlaban będzie stawiać się przez dwa kolejne tygodnie, każdego wieczoru, za wyłączeniem weekendów. Jedną jego połowę odpracuje u profesora Falinta, a drugą u profesor Eastwood. Ponadto upoważniam profesora Flinta do zastosowania kar cielesnych drugiego typu. Ale _tylko drugiego_, nie wyższego.

Harry, tryumfujący w duchu, uśmiechnął się uprzejmie w stronę dyrektora i pochylił głowę.

– Dobrze, proszę pana.

O tak, Karkarow doskonale wiedział, jak wkupić się w jego łaski (zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jak ważne dla Harry'ego były grupowe punkty nie tylko ustrzegł _jego grupę_ przed ich utratą, ale i odebrał je Jadeitowym Szponom.). Harry musiał się bardzo postarać, by utrzymać niezdradzającą emocji maskę – jedno spojrzenie na zszokowane twarze nauczycieli wystarczyło, by utwierdził się w przekonaniu, że właśnie otrzymał najniższą w historii szkoły karę, wymierzoną za tak poważny występek.

* * *

**A/N**

**W tym miejscu chyba powinnam wspomnieć, że wszystkie obco lub dziwnie wyglądające zaklęcia są moja inwencją twórczą i zostały stworzone przy użyciu angielsko-łacińskiego translatora. Mam nadzieję, że te nowe zaklęcia/moce to nie za wiele dla was, ale ja nie mogłam się oprzeć.**

* * *

**T/N**

**Tym razem nikt nie zginął – ale polała się krew, więc i tak jest dobrze. Do tego jak zawsze nie zabrakło mroczno-kanonicznego Harry'ego, który znowu pokazał się od jak najlepszej strony. Do fanfika wkradł się też wątek slashowy – ale jak zapowiedziałam na początku, jest on delikatny i dotyczy postaci drugoplanowych (mojego ukochanego Alerona ^^). Oczywiście od teraz, od czasu do czasu będzie się on przez opowiadanie przewijać, ale nie spodziewajcie się żadnych nieprzyzwoitych scen.**

**Dzisiejszy rozdział jest, jak do tej pory, najdłuższy ze wszystkich (i na szczęście w najbliższym czasie nie będzie dłuższych) – przyznam, że trochę namęczyłam się podczas jego tłumaczenia – non stop coś zmieniałam, poprawiałam, a potem i tak tłumaczyłam jeszcze raz. I znowu zmieniałam. Jeżeli zdarzą się jakieś literówki – wybaczcie! Ale nie krępujcie się z wytknięciem/wypisaniem ich (ponowne dzięki dla Mary – mam nadzieję, że tym razem też będę mogła liczyć na ciebie w tej kwestii ;) ).**

**Wasze komentarze pod poprzednim rozdziałem zaskoczyły mnie – owszem, podejrzewałam, że komuś może się **_**Mroczny…**_** spodobać (inaczej bym w ogóle go nie publikowała – bo tłumaczyć i tak bym tłumaczyła), ale nie spodziewałam się, że będzie was **_**aż**_** tylu. I że wśród tego grona znajdą się osoby, które z utęsknieniem będą czekać na nowe aktualizacje. Niby licznik odwiedzin pokazujący ponad 20 tys. wyświetleń powinien być dla mnie wskazówką (w końcu ta liczba nie wzięła się z kosmosu), że chyba faktycznie wchodzicie tu i czytacie, i chyba jest was trochę więcej niż ta garstka, która dzielnie komentuje rozdział po rozdziale (wam, komentującym, serdecznie dziękuję; i tym zarejestrowanym, do których zawsze mogę wysłać PM-kę, i tym niezarejestrowanym, którym staram się odpowiadać w podrozdziałowych notkach). Ale nadal to do mnie nie dociera. Szczerze powiedziawszy to trochę mnie to przytłacza i przeraża (ale w pozytywnym sensie oczywiście) – szczególnie, jak pomyślę, że niektórzy z was, czekając, wracają do wcześniejszych rozdziałów, których jakość woła o pomstę do niebo ( żeby nie było wątpliwości, jakość językowa, a nie fabularna ;) ).**

**Obiecuję, że nie porzucę tego tłumaczenia (droga Dryo – przy okazji cieszę się, że ktoś docenił to, że staram się tłumaczyć po polsku, a nie polskiemu i eliminować te wstrętne kalki językowe, które zdarzało mi się popełniać na początku ;) ) – kolejne części będą pojawiać się regularnie, i chociaż tygodniowe aktualizacje dalej są zagrożone, to mam nadzieję, że w nadchodzącym tygodniu znowu nad wszystkim zapanuję.**

**Tak więc, póki co, do następnego piątku!**

**PS : A za tydzień: Durmstrang Rok Trzeci Część II**

_**To był jeden z tych kluczowych momentów, od których zależała cała reszta. Z jednej strony Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że stając do pojedynku z wyśmienicie wyszkolonym uczniem z siódmego roku może zostać poważnie ranny, ale z drugiej wiedział, że jeżeli wygra, to Jadeitowe Szpony będą skończone. Rozważając wszystkie za i przeciw, podjął decyzję w ułamku sekundy.**_

**PPS : Nie wiem jak was, ale mnie dzisiejsza wiadomość o śmierci sir Pratchetta zdołowała – pierwszy raz z jego prozą zetknęłam się mając trzynaście, czternaście lat i z miejsca ją pokochałam. A gdy już podrosłam na tyle, by przy okazji zrozumieć jej drugie dno, to moja miłość nie miała granic. Dlatego przez całe dzisiejsze popołudnie nie potrafiłam myśleć o niczym innym. Ani odżałować tych wszystkich książek, które mógł jeszcze napisać, a już nie napisze…**


	18. XVIII: Durmstrang Rok III Część II

**Rozdział XVIII: Durmstrang Rok Trzeci Część II**

* * *

Po konfrontacji w gabinecie dyrektora Harry udał się do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, w którym siedział tak długo, aż Dafne i Alexei nie odzyskali przytomności (co na szczęście nastąpiło już niespełna dzień po ataku). Noc spędził na pisaniu listu do ojca, w którym streszczał przebieg incydentu. Nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz cieszył się, że ojciec przejawiał umywające ręce podejście, gdy chodziło o jego szkolne poczynania. Owszem, od czasu do czasu dyskutował z nim o swoich planach i akcjach, ale zazwyczaj ojciec przyznawał mu dość dużą dozę niezależności. Bo o ile Voldemort wymagał od syna najlepszych stopni i zachowania prawdziwej tożsamości w sekrecie, to nie karcił go za zdarzające mu się szkolne wykroczenia (ograniczając się jedynie do ciętych, sarkastycznych komentarzy). Tak więc Harry nie zamartwiał się za bardzo jego reakcją. Poza tym wiedział, że Karkarow będzie starać się jak najbardziej umniejszyć popełniony przez niego błąd; ojciec nienawidził złych wieści i miał tendencję do przeklinania przynoszących je posłańców.

Dafne zamrugała, trzepocząc przy tym rzęsami. Gdy tylko Harry zauważył, że zaczęła się przebudzać, zatrzasnął opasłe tomiszcze w skórzanej oprawie, które przeglądał ze zmarszczonym czołem.

– Jak się czujesz? – zapytał cicho, głaszczą delikatnie dłoń przyjaciółki.

Dafne uśmiechnęła się nieco niewyraźnie.

– Bywało lepiej… Ale powiedz, że odpowiednio mnie pomściłeś…

Widok Dafne, tak kruchej i na pozór bezradnej, zatopionej w nieskazitelnie białej pościeli wzbudził w Harrym silną potrzebę chronienia jej. Przed oczami mignęło mu wspomnienie chichoczącej, ślicznej jak laleczka dziewczynki, którą spotkał po raz pierwszy, gdy oboje mieli po dziewięć lat. Radosny szczebiot Dafne pomógł mu wtedy wyzbyć się początkowej nieśmiałości.

Uśmiechając się, skinął lakonicznie głową.

– Oczywiście, że to zrobiłem, moja droga Dafne. Już nie musisz się tym więcej martwić.

Dafne roześmiała się wdzięcznie.

– A tutaj mam dla ciebie mały prezent na osłodę.

Harry wręczył przyjaciółce niewielki wisiorek w kształcie węża. Miniaturka zwierzęcia, wyrzeźbiona w iskrzącym szmaragdzie, zawieszona była na srebrnym łańcuszku. Dafne lubiła biżuterię; zamiłowanie do błyskotek łączyło ich oboje i czasami Harry zastanawiał się, które z nich posiadało większą kolekcję.

– Ależ mi schlebiasz. – Dafne kokieteryjnie zatrzepotała rzęsami, a jej twarz rozjaśnił pełen zachwytu uśmiech.

Harry doszedł do wniosku, że dla tego widoku warto było narazić się na dwutygodniowy szlaban i bolesne ślady na plecach, które i tak jego organizm uleczy w przeciągu pół godziny.

Ale na tym nie kończyły się pozytywne konsekwencje jego działań. W wyniku całego incydentu Jadeitowe Szpony, straciwszy aż sześćset punktów, spadły w rankingu na trzecią pozycję. Na dotychczas zajmowane przez nie drugie miejsce natychmiast wskoczyły Nocne Węże, plasując się tym samym tuż za Krwawymi Krukami. To z kolei niesamowicie rozwścieczyło przywódcę Jadeitowych Szponów, który wzburzony wtargnął do Wielkiej Sali podczas śniadania i wyzwał Harry'ego na pojedynek, stawiając na szali sześćset grupowych punktów.

To był jeden z tych kluczowych momentów, od których zależała cała reszta. Z jednej strony Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że stając do pojedynku z wyśmienicie wyszkolonym uczniem z siódmego roku może zostać poważnie ranny, ale z drugiej wiedział, że jeśli wygra, to Jadeitowe Szpony będą skończone. Rozważając wszystkie za i przeciw, podjął decyzję w ułamku sekundy. Wstał i ze spokojem wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń.

– Ja, Harrison Maxiumus Riddle, książę Mrocznego Dworu Nocy, akceptuję twoje wyzwanie.

Po mianowaniu Alerona swoim sekundantem oraz wskazaniu miejsca potyczki (Pojedynkowa Arena, otwarta dla wszystkich), poczuł nieprzyjemny skurcz w żołądku, gdy przywódca Jadeitowych Szponów, Oriole Pinneas Fleetwood, ogłosił datę pojedynku. Wybranie niedzielnego poranka, trzy tygodnie przed przerwą świąteczną, oznaczało, że najprawdopodobniej zjawi się cała szkoła. Jak by nie było, miał to być pojedynek pomiędzy liderami grup zajmujących drugą i trzecią pozycję w rankingu.

Harry zazwyczaj był pewny swoich umiejętności i wierzył w możliwość wygranej. Ale nie tym razem. Wiedział, że Fleetwood był dobry – widział jego dwa wcześniejsze pojedynki i zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie wygra, jeśli wcześniej nie przygotuje jakiejś strategii. Dlatego resztę miesiąca spędził, dzieląc czas pomiędzy naukę i treningi. W tym roku zdawał SUMy z Starożytnych Run, Numerologii, Zaklęć, Czarnej Magii i Transmutacji i nie mógł pozwolić, by podczas egzaminów powinęła mu się noga. Na szczęście, jak słusznie zauważyli jego treningowi partnerzy (Aleron, Silas i bracia Withers), ćwiczenia przed pojedynkiem pomagały im równocześnie przygotować się do części praktycznej z ostatnich trzech spośród pięciu wspomnianych przedmiotów.

Ostatnie noce przed potyczką z Fleetwoodem Harry spędził na malowaniu run na swoich pojedynkowych szatach i łuskach Nuit. Wężyk miał już prawie dwa metry i był tak szeroki jak pień młodego drzewka.

– **Panie, to łassskocze…** – zasyczał, gdy trzymany przez Harry'ego pędzel ponownie musnął jego ciałko, ale nadal posłusznie leżał nieruchomo.

– **Cicho, mój mały… Jessszcze tylko chwila…** – odparł Harry, głaszcząc czule Nuita po głowie.

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

Dzień pojedynku nadszedł w atmosferze powszechnego poruszenia. Nim Harry opuścił pokój wspólny, musiał wysłuchać uroczystych życzeń powodzenia i słów otuchy. Większość z zaczepiających go osób wyglądała na zmartwionych i zatroskanych – nie było tajemnicą, że Fleetwood był trudnym do pokonania przeciwnikiem. Dafne, porzucając pozory i dobre maniery, nawet go uściskała.

– Będę trzymać za ciebie kciuki, Harrison – wyszeptała łagodnie, a w jej szaro-niebieskich oczach zalśniła cała gama emocji.

Harry z gracją wyswobodził się z jej uścisku, po czym obrzucił uważnym spojrzeniem swoich zwolenników.

– Moi przyjaciele, nie zawiodę was.

Następnie, otoczony przez członków Nocnych Węży, udał się w kierunku Pojedynkowej Areny.

Tym razem to Edgar Rosier zaproponował, że podejmie się roli sędziego. By uniknąć oskarżeń o faworyzowanie lub oszukiwanie, starcia na wyższym szczeblu sędziowali zazwyczaj sami profesorowie. A że tym razem jednym z pojedynkujących się był sam Naczelny Prefekt Chłopców, Oriole Fleetwood…

– Pojedynek zakończy się, jeśli jeden z jego uczestników podda się lub okaże się niezdolny do dalszej walki. Broń: tylko różdżki. Warunki: żadnych Niewybaczalnych. Pojedynkujący się, pokłońcie się sobie i zaczynajcie!

Harry i Fleetwood nie rozpoczęli potyczki od rzucanych na oślep klątw; zamiast tego zaczęli powoli krążyć wokół siebie w poszukiwaniu wzajemnych słabości. Pomału… z powagą… ostrożnie… przezornie… Atmosfera w pomieszczeniu stała się tak gęsta, że można ją było kroić. Nagle Fleetwood potknął się – Harry, choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że mógł to być podstęp, nie chciał przepuścić takiej okazji i pośpiesznie posłał w stronę chłopaka żądlące zaklęcie. Fleetwood z łatwością uchylił się i odpowiedział ogniem na ogień.

Kilka kolejnych minut minęło na cichej, acz intensywnej wymianie werbalnych zaklęć; strumienie światła latały wte i we wte pomiędzy pojedynkującymi się chłopcami. Raz jeden wznosił tarczę, by zablokować klątwę drugiego, raz robił to drugi; w większości jednak ich potyczka sprowadzała się do szybkich uników i błyskawicznych kontr.

Aleron, siedzący na ławce nieopodal areny, z zachwytem obserwował, jak jego książę walczy ze starszym uczniem. Choć uważał siebie za całkiem dobrego w pojedynkowaniu się, to musiał przyznać, że w starciu z Fleewoodem nie przetrwałby nawet pięciu sekund bez odniesienie jakiś ran. Za to Harrison bez problemów zmagał się z nastolatkiem, nie dając za wygraną.

Jednak już w następnym momencie Fleetwood posłał w stronę jego księcia trzy świetliste, czerwone smugi, blokując tym samym wszystkie możliwe drogi ucieczki. Riddle warknął i rzucił na siebie zaklęcie lewitujące, dzięki któremu po prostu przeskoczył nad zaklęciami – i z pewnością zużył na to mniej mocy, niż gdyby próbował postawić tarczę. Gdy wylądował, ponownie zaczął krążyć wokół Fleetwooda.

Cała potyczka nie trwała więcej niż dziesięć minut, a mimo to Harry powoli zaczynał się męczyć. Owszem, treningi Quidditcha dobrze wpływały na jego kondycję, ale jego trzynastoletnie ciało nie było tak wytrzymałe jak to siedemnastoletnie, należące do jego przeciwnika. Musiał więc zakończyć pojedynek i to szybko, bo jeśli nie, to przegra z powodu wyczerpania.

Podejmując wkalkulowane ryzyko, Harry natarł na Fleetwooda z nadzieją, że dzięki zaskoczeniu zyska przewagę. Rzucił trzy zaklęcia, jedno po drugim, wystrzeliwując je na prawo, lewo i w samego Fleetwooda – echo mrocznych klątw wciąż dźwięczało w jego krwi, na długo po tym, jak uwolnił swoją moc. Niestety Fleetwood był zbyt doświadczony, by dać się podpuścić. W pierwszym odruchu, zamiast zrobić unik czy pomyśleć o obronie, posłał w stronę Harry'ego dwie szybkie klątwy i _dopiero wtedy_ krzyknął „_Protego!_" wznosząc wokół siebie tarczę.

Tym razem to Harry został wzięty z zaskoczenia. Znajdował się w zbyt bliskim sąsiedztwie Fleetwooda i chociaż w okamgnieniu odskoczył na bok, to nie zrobił tego wystarczająco szybko i jedno z zaklęć trafiło prosto w jego żebra. Siła uderzenia powaliła go na twardą, kamienną posadzę. Z trudem stłumił okrzyk, który o mało co nie wyrwał mu się z gardła, gdy zalała go fala bólu rozchodząca się od niesamowicie poobijanych żeber i posiniaczonych części ciała, którymi uderzył w podłogę. Bolało go dosłownie wszystko.

Gdyby nie ochrona zapewniona przez runy namalowane na jego szatach, mogło być o wiele, wiele gorzej. A tak, nie odbiegało to za bardzo od tego, co robił mu ojciec podczas ich wspólnych treningów, więc wypychając ból za oklumencyjne bariery, szybko z powrotem poderwał się na nogi.

_Nastał czas na ostatni gambit_, pomyślał złowieszczo. Gdyby okoliczności były inne, nie zdecydowałby się na tak niebezpieczne czy ryzykowne zagranie, ale nie widział innego wyjścia, nie wtedy, gdy w razie przegranej miał tak wiele do stracenia (własną reputację, reputację swojej grupy, punkty i, co najważniejsze, plany dotyczące rekrutacji). Był zdeterminowany, by dać z siebie wszystko. Nie zastanawiał się nawet, co go do tego popchnęło; gryfońska odwaga otrzymana w spadku po biologicznych rodzicach? A może ślizgońska ambicja odziedziczona po zastępczym ojcu?

Harry uniósł różdżkę i nakreślił nią w powietrzu symbol będący wierną repliką runy łączącej.

– _Fiendfyre Nuit lunctrura_ – jego głos brzmiał szorstko, gdy wypowiadał zmodyfikowane przez siebie, niezwykle mroczne zaklęcie.

Nuit, jego wierne zwierzątko, pojawił się pośrodku pojedynkowej areny. Ale nie był dwumetrowym, czarnym wężykiem; tym razem przybrał postać ogromnego, ponad dwa razy dłuższego niż w rzeczywistości, węża. Wzniósł się wysoko, stając na ogonie; górował teraz nad wszystkimi, otoczony strzelistymi, rozszalałymi, czarnymi płomieniami.

_Działa! Zaklęcie, które zmieniłem, naprawdę działa! _

Chociaż kontrolowanie Szatańskiej Pożogi nadal było dla Harry'ego zbyt ryzykowanym przedsięwzięciem (nawet na jego obecnym poziomie), to znalazł sposób na ujarzmienie zaczarowanych płomieni; dzięki rozważnemu i przemyślanemu użyciu run, zdołał powiązać magiczny ogień ze świadomością swojego zwierzaka.

– **Missstrzu, co chcesssz, żebym zrobił?** – wysyczał pytająco Nuit.

Harry zaśmiał się lodowato i zasyczał w odpowiedzi:

– **Zaatakuj chłopca. Złap go w pułapkę, ale nie krzywdź go, dopóki ci tego nie polecę.** – Uśmiechnął się zjadliwie, gdy zobaczył wyraz twarzy starszego ucznia. Na obliczu Fleetwooda zaskoczenie mieszało się ze zgrozą, a oba te uczucia pogłębiły się, gdy Harry posłużył się wężomową.

Nuit ruszył do ataku, posykując złowrogo na Fleetwooda, który podjął rozpaczliwą próbę wykaraskania się z potrzasku; rzucił zaklęcie usuwające, odpychające, rozdzielające; zdecydował się nawet na transmutację, ale wszystko nadaremnie. W końcu, w akcie desperacji, wykrzyknął:

– _Augamenti maxima!_

Olbrzymi słup wody osunął się na Nuita, ale zdołał jedynie sprawić, że otaczające węża płomienie lekko zadrgały. Gad, zirytowany, wystrzelił do przodu. Mając na względzie polecenie mistrza odnośnie nie krzywdzenia chłopca, ze złowieszczym sykiem owinął się jedynie wokół nastolatka, nie wyrządzając mu przy tym żadnej innej, większej krzywdy.

– I co, Fleetwood, poddajesz się? – wycedził kpiąco Harry, rozkoszując się widokiem zamrożonego w miejscu starszego chłopka, nie ważącego się nawet drgnąć. Poczucie siły, które wywołała świadomość, że osoba taka jak Fleetwood może się go bać, było wręcz upajające. Widział, jak nastolatek z trudem dwa razy przełknął ślinę, nim z powrotem nad sobą zapanował.

– Tak, przyznaję się do porażki. Ja, Oriole Pinneas Fleetwood, Naczelny Prefekt Chłopców, ustępuję.

Harry musiał mu oddać sprawiedliwość; nawet w takich okolicznościach chłopak był w stanie zachować zimną krew.

Edgar Rosier odchrząknął.

– Jako że Oriole Pinneas Fleetwood poddał się, zwycięzcą pojedynku ogłaszam Harrisona Maximusa Riddle'a. Zgodnie ze wcześniejszymi ustaleniami sześćset punktów zostanie przetransferowanych z konta Jadeitowych Szponów na rzecz Mrocznego Dworu Nocy.

Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Celując różdżką w twór z Szatańskiej Pożogi, nakreśli w powietrzu symbole dwóch run: „zaprzestanie" i „kontrolę" i usunął płomienie otaczające Nuita.

– **Dziękuję missstrzu… Te płomienie ssstrasssznie łassskotały…**

Nuit natychmiast skurczył się do swojego prawdziwego rozmiaru, po czym podpełzł do Harry'ego i zawinął wokół jego torsu.

Harry odwrócił się w stronę publiczności i wzniósł pięści w geście tryumfu – odpowiedziały mu ryki, wiwaty i szyderstwa, w zależności od tego, komu pozostawał lojalny wznoszący je tłum. Gdy natężenie radosnych okrzyków dobiegających od strony członków jego grupy wzrosło, Harry nie mógł powstrzymać cisnącego się na usta radosnego uśmiechu.

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

Tego roku Harry bez problemu wygrał wiosenne wybory na prefekta, zajmując w nich pierwsze miejsce. Wyprzedził tym samym nawet kandydatów z Krwawych Kruków czy Jadeitowych Szponów (Aleron, startujący na wyraźne polecenie swojego księcia, zajął dwunaste miejsce). Najwyraźniej wspomnienie pojedynku z Fleetwoodem nadal pozostawało żywe w pamięci uczniów – w większości z nich Harry albo budził grozę, albo uwielbienie, albo strach. Bo chociaż Durmstrang słynął ze swobodnego podejścia do Czarnej Magii, to jeszcze nigdy żadna z obecnie uczących się w nim osób nie widziała tak nowatorskiego, potężnego i majestatycznego wykorzystania Mrocznej Sztuki podczas pojedynku. Nawet niektórzy członkowie Nocnych Węży czuli się nieswojo w obecności Harry'ego, ale uspokoili się, gdy powiedział, że dopóki pozostają jego sojusznikami, a nie wrogami, to nie mają się czego bać – bo tylko przy tych ostatnich spuszczał ze smyczy swoją moc.

Niestety jego współlokatorzy również zaczęli inaczej się do niego odnosić – z większym szacunkiem, a mniejszą poufałością. Harry westchnął. Prędzej czy później i tak by do tego doszło; to było nieuniknione. Był wdzięczy, że chociaż Dafne zachowywała się w jego towarzystwie tak, jak zawsze. I nawet jeśli w otoczeniu innych uczniów traktowała go z większą uprzejmością (zapewne dostosowując swoje zachowanie do zachowania innych), to gdy zostawali sami, wciąż była tą samą radosną dziewczyną.

Na szczęście Harry był zbyt zajęty przygotowaniami do swoich SUM-ów, by dłużej się tym kłopotać. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie uczył się tak intensywnie, jak przed czekającymi go egzaminami – chciał wypaść na nich jak najlepiej. Tak więc, gdy nastała połowa maja, przystąpił do nich ze spokojną pewnością siebie.

Specjalnie dla niego wszystko zorganizowano tak, by jego wcześniejsze SUM-y nie kolidowały z pozostałymi testami, które musiał napisać. Wszystkie praktycznej egzaminy zaliczył więc za jednym zamachem. Później bliźniacy zdradzili mu, że podsłuchali, jak egzaminatorzy dyskutowali o nim.

– Oni ciągle o tobie rozmawiali, mój książę, nawet jak już wyszedłeś. Czarodziej, który testował cię z Zaklęć wciąż powtarzał, że jesteś najmłodszym uczniem, którego egzaminował w przeciągu ostatnich pięciu lat – relacjonował Septimus.

– A czarownica, u której zdawałeś Starożytne Runy i Numerologię nie mogła się ciebie nachwalić i wyjść z podziwu dla twojej kreatywności. Powiedziała, że jeszcze nigdy nie spotkała się z tak pełnym wyczucia i oryginalnym podejściem do korzystania z run. I to w całej swojej karierze! Natomiast twój egzaminator z Transmutacji utrzymywał, że jesteś niesamowicie utalentowany w tej dziedzinie. Ale wtedy do dyskusji włączył się czarodziej sprawdzający cię z Czarnej Magii, i powiedział, że z niej jesteś o wiele lepszy.

Harry uśmiechnął się do bliźniaków, zadowolony z ich raportu.

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

Do końca roku szkolnego pozostał tydzień. Harry siedział na łóżku i wpatrywał się w trzymany w ręce kawałek pergaminu, który ledwo co pojawił się w dwukierunkowej skrzynce, za pomocą której kontaktował się ze swoim ojcem. Pergamin zawierał wieści, które sprawiły, że na twarzy chłopca pojawił się zadowolony uśmieszek. Najwidoczniej jednym z najnowszych rekrutów ojca okazał się Marcus Flint, kapitan ślizgońskiej drużyny Quidditcha. Jakiś czas temu Draco, po małych poszukiwaniach, udało się dokopać do informacji, że tak, Marcus Flint był spokrewniony z Frederickiem Flintem. I zdawało się, że tamten był ulubionym wujkiem wspomnianego Ślizgona. O czym Draco nie omieszkał Harry'ego poinformować.

Harry wiedział, jak działały czystokrwiste rody – krew była wszystkim. Więc nawet jeśli Frederick Flint byłby naiwnym głupcem, nie wyściubiającym nosa poza szkolne mury (którym nie był), i tak dowiedziałby się o powrocie Czarnego Pana. I chociaż Harry nie mógł wprost wykorzystać swojego statusu dziedzica najmroczniejszego czarnoksiężnika w Wielkiej Brytanii, bo nadal miało to pozostać sekretem, to w końcu mógł przystąpić do wdrażania planu, który dopracowywał od początku roku szkolnego.

Problemem, z którym musiał się przy tym zmierzyć, był fakt, że bez względu na swoje osiągnięcia, wciąż był tylko uczniem – Frederick Flint nie potraktowałby na poważnie próby zastraszenia go podjętej przez trzynastoletniego chłopca. Dlatego to nie on miał się jej dopuścić, i chociaż nie mógł też wysłużyć się w tym Karkarowem ani żadnym ze swoich popleczników, nie oznaczało to, że nie pozostawały inne metody. Zwięzłym, precyzyjnym pstryknięciem, w którym nie było ani grama zbędnego pośpiechu, otworzył kufer i po wysyczeniu hasła w wężomowie przywołał opasłe tomiszcze oraz zapełniony schludnym pismem kawałek pergaminu. Prawie cały rok spędził na gruntownych badaniach i w końcu udało mu się znaleźć sposób na zmodyfikowanie pewnego rytuału opisanego w znalezionej w bibliotece ojca książce, której tytuł brzmiał: _Najpotężniejsze Rytuały Przyzywające…_

I w taki oto sposób niedzielnej nocy Harry znalazł się na dachu jednej z zamkowych flank, zwrócony twarzą w stronę jeziora. Zadrżał lekko, gdy owinęło go zimne, wieczorne powietrze; na szczycie wieży było tak chłodno, że ledwo czuł stopy. Nie pomagały nawet grube skórzane buty, który miały chronić go przed ziąbem. Dopiero po rzuceniu na siebie ogrzewającego zaklęcia zrelaksował się. Odsunąwszy srebrną misę i nóż, przekręcił swoje nacięte nagarski i pozwolił, by kilka kropel jego krwi skapnęło wprost do naczynia. Następnie posłał w jego stronę uzupełniające zaklęcie i misa natychmiast wypełniła się krwią.

Teraz mógł przejść do kolejnego etapu. Pochylił się i zaczął kreślić zawiłe wzory wewnątrz okręgu wyrysowanego na kamiennej posadzce. Wszystko to robił przy blasku księżyca – jasne, mógł ułatwić sobie sprawę i rzucić _lumos_, ale tu chodziło o atmosferę. Gdy skończył kopiowanie run symbolizujących pewność siebie i wymuszoną uległość, podniósł się i zaczął szeptać pod nosem inkantację.

To, co teraz robił, było niesamowicie mroczne i niebezpieczne. Jeżeli nie poradziłby sobie z kontrolowaniem obecności, którą miał zamiar przywołać, w najgorszym przypadku mógł skończyć jako ofiara przyzwanej istoty. Ale Harry wierzył w siebie – zgłębiał ten aspekt Starożytnych Run i Numerologii od dość dawna i aż palce go świerzbiły, by przejść do eksperymentowania. Jeżeli mu się powiedzie, będzie to pierwszy magiczny rytuał, którego nauczył się całkowicie samodzielnie, bez pomocy czy wskazówek ojca. Frederick Flint był jedynie wymówką. Przezornie pomyślał wcześniej o zamaskowaniu wirów magicznej energii i przedsięwziął odpowiednie ku temu kroki – nie chciał, by żaden nauczyciel nakrył go na tym, co właśnie robił. Bo kwalifikowało się to jako powód do wyrzucenia ze szkoły, nawet takiej jak Durmstrang, słynącej z tolerancji wobec Mrocznej Sztuki.

Strużki magii łączyły się ze sobą i iskrzyły w powietrzu, w miarę jak usta Harry'ego opuszczały kolejne słowa. Gdy kłębowisko mocy osiągnęło pożądaną wielkość, przestał nucić i ostro machnął różdżką. Rozległ się donośny trzask, mgła zawirowała wokół okręgu, a w jego środku utworzyło się coś szerokiego, nabrzmiałego od mrocznej groźby. Gdy mgła w końcu się rozwiała, Harry zdołał dostrzec zarys mglistej postaci.

– Ujawnij się Impie – rozkazał lodowato, ciekawy, czy rytuał przyzywający demona zadziałał. By wezwać potwora wykorzystał runy, moc kryjącą się w pełni księżyca i mamiącą siłę własnej krwi – miał nadzieję, że to wystarczy, by przymusić wezwanego Impa do posłuszeństwa i uległości. Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się, gdy przyzwana figura ujawniła swoją obecność. Tuż przed nim stał przypominający człowieka stwór, z kolczastymi, czarnymi włosami, ostrymi rysami twarzy i rozjarzonymi na czarno źrenicami. Demon ubrany był, o dziwo, w mugolskie ubrania – czarną podkoszulkę, dżinsy i buty. Najwidoczniej Harry wcale nie przywołał impa – one zazwyczaj miały zieloną, pomarszczoną skórę i tylko z grubsza przypominały coś człowiekokształtnego.

– Powiedz mi _kim_ lub _czym_ jesteś i dlaczego zjawiłeś się na moje wezwanie – zarządzał ostro Harry, gapiąc się na stojącą przed nim postać.

Zjawa spiorunowała chłopaka wzrokiem, a jej czarne oczy zabłysły.

– Zwą mnie Ororon Vassago i jestem pełnoprawnym demonem. A dlaczego tutaj się pojawiłem… Właśnie wybudzałem się z długiej drzemki, kiedy przyzwała mnie twoja moc i ciemność – gdy demon wypowiadał ostatnie stwierdzenie, jego twarz wykrzywiła się. Harry pozwolił sobie na lekki uśmiech, szybko przeanalizowawszy to, czego mężczyzna nie ujawnił. Najwidoczniej rzucone przez niego zaklęcie było wystarczając silne, a użyta w rytuale krew odpowiednio mocna, by przywołać do krainy śmiertelników pełnoprawnego demona.

Cóż, to całkowicie zmieniało postać rzeczy. Początkowo planował jedynie, że imp przestraszy Flinta i skłoni nauczyciela do uległości, na przykład poprzez oznajmienie, że został wysłany przez Czarnego Pana. I w takim wypadku Harry nie miał zamiaru ujawniać swojego w to zaangażowania. Wystarczyłby mu, że całe to wydarzenia porządnie nastraszyłoby i zdezorientowało profesora. Ale skoro przywołał prawdziwego demona… W takich okolicznościach Harry mógł pozwolić sobie na ujawnienie się – w końcu zademonstrował moc wobec której nawet Frederick Flint, utalentowany, dorosły czarodziej, powinien odczuwać strach.

Dlatego Harry nie miał zamiaru pozwolić, by taka okazja wymknęła mu się z rąk. Taka moc… W końcu impa też planował ze sobą związać – w tej kwestii nic się nie zmieniło. I nawet jeśli mogło skończyć się to pożarciem jego duszy, to nie miał zamiaru rezygnować…

Podniósł więc różdżkę i wycelował nią w demona.

– Ja, Harrison Maximus Riddle, znany także jako Harry James Potter, w ten oto sposób przywiązuję cię, Ororonie Vessago do mojej sprawy i służby.

Naciął palec rozcinającym zaklęciem i przelewitował trzy krople swojej krwi do okręgu. Równocześnie skupił całą swoją mroczną moc w próbie związania demona oraz udowodnienia sobie, że jest na tyle silny, by go poskromić i zmusić do posłuszeństwa.

Wola zderzyła się z wolą, umysł w umysłem; demon nie chciał się poddać. Mrok owinął się wokół świadomości Harry'ego, próbując połknąć ją w całości. Ale chłopak odepchnął go. _Nie, nie pozwolę ci zatryumfować!_ Mrok zmienił taktykę; tym razem przybrał uwodzicielski odcień Ciemności i spróbował zwabić Harry'ego w swoje objęcia. _Oparłem się klątwie Imperius, teraz też nie ulegnę!_ Po tej porażce Mrok postanowił niepostrzeżenie podkraść się do chłopca, stać się jego częścią. Harry, ze złowrogim uśmieszkiem, pozwolił na to… tylko po to, by samemu pochwycić Ciemność w pułapkę własnej mocy. To w tym właśnie momencie wielu czarodziei zawodziło. Jeśli nie przyjęliby Mroku, nie dysponowaliby konieczną do jego poskromienie mocą. Ale jeśli całkowicie by mu się oddali, utraciliby własną wolę. Jedynie wrodzona przebiegłość Harry'ego pozwoliła mu znaleźć wyjście z tej sytuacji; wpadł na nie w trakcie badań, które przeprowadził przed przystąpieniem do rytuału. I tylko dzięki temu ostatecznie wygrał tę wojnę na wole. Przepychając coraz szybciej swój nowo nabyty odcień Mroku, sprawił, że demon mógł jedynie bezsilnie rozdziawić usta, a wtedy wylądowały w nich krople krwi Harry'ego.

Na chwilę chłopca oślepił błysk jasnego światła. Gdy ponownie spojrzał na swojego przeciwnika, zobaczył, że na szyi demona pojawiła się cienka, czarna, skórzana obroża spięta srebrną klamrą. Kąciki usta Harry'ego zadrgały, gdy uniósł wyzywająco brew; Ororon bezskutecznie mocował się z zapięciem. W końcu demon przestał, a w jego spojrzeniu pojawiła się czysta furia.

– Czego chcesz? – wypluł.

– Chodź ze mną, Ororonie.

W oczach Harry'ego zaiskrzyło oczekiwanie na samą myśl o strachu, w jaki wkrótce odzieje nauczyciela.

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

Frederick Flint, nauczyciel Transmutacji w Instytucie Magii Durmstrang, w zaciszu swoich prywatnych komnat rozprostował się wygodniej w miękkim fotelu. W kominku migotał żar paleniska, a on z obowiązkowym kieliszkiem czerwonego wina w ręce zabierał się właśnie do rozpoczęcia zwyczajowej, półgodzinnej lektury, gdy coś sprawiło, że nagle zapragnął się odwrócić.

Znienacka poczuł na szyi podmuch chłodnego powietrza, a złowieszczy ziąb przenikający kości, sprawił, że zadrżał z zimna, nawet pomimo grubej piżamy, którą miał na sobie. Zmrużył oczy i uważnie rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, równocześnie wyciągając różdżkę zza rękawa. Cienie rzucane przez przedmioty oświetlane blaskiem tlącego się w kominku, nikłego ognia, wkomponowały się w otoczenie tak, jak to zawsze lubił. Ale po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu Frederick Flint zapragnął, by jego gust pogalopował w stronę światła i przestronności, a nie przyduszającego zagracenia. Książki, które nie zmieściły się na półkach tworzyły na podłodze wysokie stosy. W każdym kącie można było znaleźć wazy, figurki i bibeloty – prezenty otrzymane od krewnych, przyjaciół i znajomych, i zgromadzone przez nauczyciela w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat. Frederick Flint nie potrafił się zdobyć się na ich wyrzucenie i teraz zaśmiecały komnatę, której centralnym punktem było łóżko nauczyciela. Po prawej miał kominek, po lewej wejście do pokoju…

Dziwny cień przemykający tuż przy drzwiach przykuł uwagę Fredericka, mężczyzna ponownie spojrzał więc w ich kierunku. Z wielkim trudem rozpoznał w nim coś na kształt… człowieka?

– Bardzo dobrze profesorze, udało się panu mnie wykryć.

Frederick wzdrygnął się lekko, zaskoczony, ale natychmiast warknął, gdy postać czająca się w cieniu oderwała się od ciemności, a on rozpoznał w niej Harrisona Maximusa Riddle'a, najbardziej znienawidzonego ucznia, ubranego w czarną, grubą pelerynę.

– Riddle! Co robisz w moich prywatnych komnatach? Pięćset pun… – Jedno machnięcie dłonią wykonane przez Riddle'a wystarczyło, by pozbawić nauczyciela głosu. _Ale co? Jak?_ Flint nie usłyszał żadnych słów, nie zauważył ruchu warg ani uniesionej w górę różdżki. A nim sam zdarzył użyć swojej i w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, zobaczył złowrogi błysk w szmaragdowych oczach Riddle. Równocześnie do jego uszu dotarło polecenie:

– Rozkazuję ci unieruchomić go.

Powietrze zadrgało i obok zmaterializowała się druga postać. Gdyby nie lgnący do niej mrok i nieprzyjemne wrażenie lepkości, Frederick pokusiłby się o nazwanie jej człowiekiem. Istota zlustrowała go spojrzeniem swoich czarnych oczu, a on poczuł, jak po kręgosłupie przeszedł mu dreszcz. Odruchowo uniósł różdżkę i posłał w jej kierunku klątwę. Z końca jego różdżki wytrysnęła smuga czerwonego światła, ale rozmyła się w powietrzu w tej samej chwili, w której tajemnicza obecność odwróciła się i warknęła na Riddle'a, a następnie posłuszna jego rozkazom, podniosła palec i wskazała nim na Fredericka. Ten nie miał nawet czasu na rzucenie kolejnego zaklęcia; momentalnie poczuł, jak jego ciało przymarza do miejsca, w którym stał. Szybko przekonał się, że to, co go unieruchomiło, nie było jedynie wiążącą ciało klątwą. Gdy podjął próbę rzucenia niewerbalnego zaklęcia (w końcu w sztywnej dłoni wciąż trzymał różdżkę) _nie wydarzyło się nic… _Wtedy kiełkujące ziarenko strachu wykwitło w pełną winorośl, której pędy podstępnie owinęły się wokół jego serca i zamknęły je w żelaznym uścisku.

W jakiś sposób Frederick Flint przeczuwał, że druga postać nie była człowiekiem. W latach swojej młodości parał się Czarną Magią, podobnie zresztą jak większość uczących w Durmstrangu profesorów. Zanurzył się w niej, ale nie na tyle głęboko, by móc nazywać się Mrocznym Czarodziejem… nie… Frederick Flint uważał się za zbyt mądrego na coś takiego, i nie był skoro do poświęcenia, którego Mroczne Sztuki wymagały od swoich adeptów. Więc gdy ponownie spojrzał w kierunku Riddle'a, doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, z odbijającego się w jego oczach przerażenia. I wiedział, że nastolatek prawidłowo odgadnie, co je wywołało.

– Widzę, że domyślił się pan z jakim typem stworzenia ma pan do czynienia, profesorze.

Na twarzy Riddle'a pojawił się porozumiewawczy uśmieszek, gdy machnął drugą ręką. Flint przełknął ślinę i odkrył, że uciszające zaklęcie zostało usunięte.

– Demon… – wyszeptał. Jeszcze nigdy w całym swoim dorosłym życiu nie czuł się tak bezsilny. Co z tego, że był Mistrzem Transmutacji i doskonale się pojedynkował? W porównaniu do mocy demona, jego własna była niczym niemowlak w pieluszce. Stwór mógł zrobić Flintowi wszystko – dosłownie _wszystko_. A on nie byłby w stanie się obronić. Ukrycie się nie rozwiązywało sprawy – demon potrafił przedrzeć się przez każdy czar, nawet zaklęcie Fideliusa. Ucieczka była niemożliwa – ten ścigałby go nawet na końcu świata.

Frederick Flint zadrżał ze strachu, kiedy dusząca Ciemność emanująca z demona omalże go nie zmiażdżyła. Czy Riddle wiedział, co robił? Na Morganę, co on poświęcił, by zdobyć moc potrzebną do wezwania tego _czegoś_? W przeciągu całej, znanej mu historii Magicznego Świata, tylko garstce udało się z sukcesem wezwać i kontrolować demona. Każdy kto się tego podejmował, narażał się na ogromne ryzyko – a cena, jaką przychodziło za to zapłacić, była jeszcze większa. Dotyczyło to oczywiście tylko tych, którym się to udało. Dusze tych, którzy zawiedli, były rozrywane na kawałki, a wszelki ślad po ich właścicielach ginął. Oczywiście Frederick Flint nie wiedział, że Riddle wcale nie podążył tą ścieżką, ani że jego panowanie nad demonem było wynikiem szczęśliwego zrządzenia losu i pochwycenia szansy, którą ten oferował.

– Coś ty zrobił, Riddle?

_Coś ty zrobił?_ Było to echo słów wykrzyczanych przed Fredericka wiele tygodni temu – tylko że tym razem zamiast złości, niosły w sobie trwogę, przerażenie i niedowierzanie. Riddle uniósł elegancką brew i wzruszył od niechcenia ramieniem.

– To jest coś, co wiem tylko ja i czego ty nigdy się nie dowiesz, Fredericku Flincie… A teraz przejdźmy do pewnej małej rzeczy, której od ciebie wymagam…

Po tej nocy Frederick Flint już nigdy nie spojrzał na Harry'ego bez błysku strachu czającego się w oczach. Ani nie odważył sie więcej go szykanować. Chociaż fakt, że nadal był w stanie przebywać w tym samym pomieszczeniu co Harry i nadal uczyć w szkole, nieźle świadczył o jego nerwach. A Harry odkrył, że złamanie i doprowadzenie najbardziej znienawidzonego nauczyciela do stanu, w którym ten kulił się na jego widok było dużo bardziej satysfakcjonujące niż jego zabicie. Czego oczywiście by nie zrobił, bo to przyciągnęłoby zbyt dużą uwagę. Poza tym złamany mężczyzna był dużo zabawniejszy niż martwy.

Rok szkolny zakończył się rozpowszechnieniem końcowych wyników. Ku zmartwieniu Harry'ego, jego skupienie na SUM-ach spowodowało, że otrzymywane przez niego stopnie z Eliksirów nieco się obniżyły i spadł z trzeciej na piątą pozycję. Jeśli chodzi o pozostałe przedmioty, to w prawie wszystkich był najlepszy. Prawie – bo w swoich nowych zajęciach, Nekromancji, został prześcignięty przez Alexei'a.

_Więc jednak Alexei okazał się w tym najlepszy…_ rozmyślał. _On chyba naprawdę rozważa zostanie Nekromantą…_

* * *

**A/N**

**I oto jest: długo oczekiwany finał pobocznego wątku z Flintem. Wiele osób komentowało sposób, w jaki przedstawiłam relację Harry'ego z Flintem. Niektórzy uważali, że podchodzi to pod znęcanie się (z czym osobiście się nie zgadzam), inni uważali, że powinnam to zakończyć dawno temu, jeszcze inni z niecierpliwością wyczekiwali upadku nauczyciela… Jedyne, co w tej kwestii powiem, to to, że postać Fredericka Flinta była jednym z czynników kształtujących charakter Harry'ego. Gdyby nie trudności, które musiał pokonać, gdyby wszystko szło jak po maśle, Harry nigdy by nie dorósł…**

**I jeszcze jedno: nie przejmujcie się demonem, nie będzie się często pojawiać. Ponieważ zbyt ciężko się go kontroluje, Harry będzie przywoływać go tylko wtedy, gdy będzie w naprawdę wielkiej potrzebie.**

* * *

**T/N**

**Ja uspokoję was jeszcze bardziej: do tej pory (32 rozdziały, przypominam) nie wezwał go ponownie. **

**I jak wam się podobało? Tym razem akcja goniła akcję – był i pojedynek, i rytuał, i konfrontacja z Flintem. I nawet po mrocznej stronie uśmiecha się do Harry'ego jego kanoniczne szczęście: bo jeśli ktoś miałby przez przypadek przywołać demona zamiast Impa, to myślę, że w kanonie też tym kimś byłby Harry.**

**A teraz kilka kwestii organizacyjnych („O nieee…. Znowu…"). Myślę, że zauważyliście, że nagle pojawił się taki przedmiot jak Numerologia… Ekhm… Zastąpił on źle przetłumaczoną przeze mnie Arytmetykę (w sumie nie wiem, albo… po namyśle… wiem dlaczego to ona akurat mi się wkręciła) – w tej kwestii podziękowania należą się , która zwróciła mi na to uwagę. No cóż, nawet najlepszym podobno zdarzają się pomyłki, a że ja jestem w tym wszystkim początkująca i do najlepszych mi daleko, to o pomyłki nie trudno. Dlatego zachęcam tych, którzy na tyle znają angielski, do zajrzenia do oryginału. **

**Powoli też będę brać się za sprawdzanie i zmienianie tego, co już opublikowałam i co jakiś czas będę podmieniać rozdziały. Ale to będą (mam nadzieję) kosmetyczne zmiany – po osiemnastu rozdziałach mam już trochę więcej doświadczenia i wiem, że teraz niektóre rzeczy z początku przetłumaczyłabym trochę inaczej. No i ta nieszczęsna Numerologia czeka na poprawienie…**

**Dziękuje za ponowne wytknięcie wszystkich literówek (znowu ukłony w stronę Mary). Wiecie, ten tekst jest naprawdę z milion razy sprawdzany przed opublikowaniem, ale najwidoczniej literówki to coś, czego nigdy nie zlikwiduję. Więc gdy w końcu uda mi się opublikować tekst, w którym nie będzie ani jednej to chyba się upiję. Po raz pierwszy w życiu ;).**

**No i dochodzimy do ostatniej sprawy, którą odwlekam i odwlekam… Kilka ostatnich nocy spędziłam na tłumaczeniu najnowszego rozdziału i nawet nie zaczęłam kolejnego. Dlatego następnej aktualizacji spodziewajcie się dopiero… za dwa tygodnie. Mam nadzieje, że mi to wybaczycie. Ale moi maturzyści, gimnazjaliści i szóstoklasiści (dziwnym trafem złożyło się tak, że prawie wszyscy moi uczniowie piszą w tym roku jakiś ważny egzamin) wymagają teraz mojej szczególnej uwagi. I czasu... Mnóstwa czasu...**

**PS: A za dwa tygodnie: Misje.**

_**Remus uważnie przyglądał się przybyłemu na spotkanie nastolatkowi. Pomimo tego, że chłopak skrywał się za peleryną, a na głowę miał naciągnięty kaptur, to Lupin zauważył srebrną maskę strzegącą prawdziwej tożsamości nastolatka. Dojrzał też zielone oczy, pełne usta, iście królewski podbródek… Oraz wyczuł dziwnie znajomą woń… I chociaż bardzo się starał, nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, z czym mu się ten zapach kojarzył…**_


	19. XIX: Misje

**Rozdział XIX: Misje**

* * *

Lato. Dla większości nastolatków czas odpoczynku, relaksu i dobrej zabawy. Ale nie dla Harry'ego. Pierwszy tydzień wakacji spędził na odrabianiu zadań domowych i uczeniu się aportacji – chociaż do egzaminu będzie mógł podejść dopiero po ukończeniu siedemnastu lat. Ale czy to miałoby powstrzymać go przed robieniem tego wcześniej? Z geniuszem pokroju jego ojca, Czarnego Pana, metody Ministerstwa używane do wykrywania czarów rzucanych przez niepełnoletnich czarodziejów w jego przypadku od lat zawodziły.

Nie zdążył nawet minąć tydzień wakacji, a Karkarow osobiście dostarczył Voldemortowi wyniku SUM-ów Harry'ego. Ten zaś został niemal natychmiast wezwany do gabinetu ojca. Choć raz zdawało się, że Czarny Pan uszanował prywatność syna – list nadal był zapieczętowany, gdy ojciec mu go przekazywał. Harry zerknął na kopertę, po czym z aroganckim uśmieszkiem przełamał pieczęć. Oczy chłopca zaiskrzyły.

STANDARDOWE UMIEJĘTNOŚCI MAGICZNE – 1993

Instytut Magii Durmstrang

Wyniki:

Starożytne Runy – W

Numerologia – W

Zaklęcia – W

Czarna Magia – W

Transmutacja – W

Nie żeby Harry spodziewał się czegoś innego. W końcu były to przedmioty, których naukę rozpoczął już we wczesnym dzieciństwie i znał je na poziomie zaawansowanym.

Gdy pokazał list Voldemortowi, ten uśmiechnął się. Harry'emu przemknęło przez myśl, że dobrze się stało, że Karkarow został odesłany – gdyby zobaczył uśmiech Czarnego Pana z pewnością zemdlałby z szoku.

– Wspaniale się spisałeś, Harry. Myślę, że w nagrodę należy ci się ta Błyskawica, o której ciągle marudzisz.

Harry całą siłą woli powstrzymał się przed wydaniem z siebie okrzyku radości i ograniczył do uprzejmego podziękowania.

Voldemort zaczął wypytywać go szczegółowo o szkolne poczynania. Harry otoczył umysł najmocniejszą oklumencyjna barierą, jaką tylko potrafił wznieść – chciał utrzymać w sekrecie przyzwanie i ujarzmienie Ororona (był na tyle ślizgoński, by upajać się zadowoleniem, które wywołał fakt ukrycia czegoś takiego przed ojcem). I tak nie miał zamiaru korzystać z pomocy demona zbyt często – po prostu było to zbyt niebezpieczne i wolał zachować go na sytuacje, z których nie byłoby innego wyjścia.

Nawet jeśli Voldemort kilkoma cierpkimi słowami skomentował beztroskę, z jaką Harry dał się przyłapać podczas mszczenia się na napastnikach, którzy zaatakowali jego przyjaciół, to był niezwykle zadowolony, gdy Harry opowiedział mu o swoim pojedynku z Fleetwoodem.

– To było wzorowe wykorzystanie starożytnych run, mój synu – pochwalił go.

Wiedząc, jak trudno było zasłużyć na uznanie ojca, Harry wyszczerzył zęby. Ale kiedy wzrok Voldemorta prześlizgnął się po jego pozostałych ocenach, uśmiech na twarzy chłopca szybko oklapł.

– Zastanawiają mnie jednak twoje żałosne osiągnięcia z Eliksirów. Jeśli dodatkowe lekcje z Severusem nie spełniają swojego zadania, może powinienem zatrudnić innego nauczyciela?

Harry nie chciał stracić swojej zabawki, więc pośpiesznie wypalił:

– Zapewniam cię, ojcze, że te lekcje wystarczą. Chodzi o to, że… – Zmarszczył czoło, gdy uświadomił sobie, że będzie musiał przyznać, że wina leżała po jego stronie.

Wzdychając, w końcu to z siebie wyrzucił:

– Nie poświeciłem wystarczająco dużo czasu nauce Eliksirów.

Taka była naga prawda. Tak skoncentrował się na swoich SUM-ach, że na cud zakrawało to, że nadal był najlepszy z Europejskiej Historii Magii, Astronomii, Zielarstwa i Czarów Ochronnych.

Voldemort uniósł brew.

– Widzę. Ufam, że w czasie wakacji nadrobisz wszystkie braki.

Harry przytaknął ponuro.

Uwielbiał dręczyć nauczyciela Eliksirów, ale wraz ze wzrostem poziomu trudności przygotowywanych wywarów, sam proces warzenia także stawał się bardziej skomplikowany. Dla Harry'ego, który nie miał nigdy do tego cierpliwości, było to zajęcie nudne i otępiające. Jego humorzasty temperament syciły jedynie subtelne uszczypliwości rzucane w kierunku Mistrza Eliksirów, a ten odpowiadał na nie swoją własną dawką sarkazmu.

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

Na szczęście dla Snape'a, Harry znalazł inne ujście dla swojej frustracji. Ponieważ zeszłego lata opowiedział się po stronie Mroku, Czarny Pan upoważnił go do uczestnictwa w tegorocznych rajdach. Zazwyczaj wybierał się na nie z ciocią Bellą i wujkiem Rodym. Czasami zdarzało się, że dołączał do nich Rabastan czy Barty, ale przeważnie pozostałymi uczestnikami byli niżsi rangą śmierciożercy, którzy zazwyczaj łypali na Harry'ego podejrzliwie. Pięć stóp i sześć cali wzrostu oraz głos, przechodzący właśnie proces mutacji, zdradzały, że jest nastolatkiem. Ale jeżeli ktoś próbował zadawać pytania na temat jego tożsamości, był natychmiast szorstko uciszany przez Bellatriks.

Jak dotąd, chociaż najazdy przybierały na bezczelności, niekompetentne Ministerstwo cały czas utrzymywało, ku rozbawieniu Harry'ego, że stoją za nimi wyjęci spod prawa śmierciożercy. Od czasu do czasu trafiali się jacyś odważni idioci, próbujący przeforsować swoją odmienną opinię o powrocie Czarnego Pana. O ile Voldemort nie miał nic przeciwko ujawnieniu się już na tym etapie, o tyle, na nieszczęście dla owych śmiałków, dużo korzystniejsze dla planów Czarnego Pana było to, by do tego jednak nie doszło. Dlatego tego typu czarodzieje służyli za przykład, mający odstraszyć innych. A pierwszy rajd, w którym Harry w pełni uczestniczył, zorganizowany został właśnie w takim celu.

Harry jak zawsze przywdział czarne szaty i niepełną, srebrną maskę, spod której można było dostrzec jego stylowo zmierzwione, czarne włosy, szmaragdowe oczy, usta i delikatny zarys szczęki. Był wdzięczy, że ojciec nigdy nie nalegał, by nosił tę nadzwyczaj niewygodną, białą maskę zakrywającą całą twarz. Często stanowiła ona przedmiot docinek skierowanych do Barty'ego, ale starszy czarodziej nigdy nie przyznałby, że jej noszenie rzeczywiście było niewygodne. Harry wolał własną, samodzielnie zaprojektowaną i jedyną w swoim rodzaju. Poza tym srebrny był jego ulubionym kolorem.

Z rozmyślań wyrwały Harry'ego ciche przekleństwa mamrotane pod nosem przez Rodolphusa Lestrange, próbującego właśnie złamać ochronne czary nałożone na domostwo Mafaldy Hopkirk z domu Ogden, szefowej Wydziału Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów. Harry po cichu podszedł do swojego wujka.

– Wujku Rody, spróbuj dźgnąć ten punkt trochę ciemniejszą magią, nim otumanisz tamten – doradził, wskazując miejsce, w którym czary tworzyły supły.

Rodolphus przytaknął i podążył za wskazówkami Harry'ego. Chwilę później poczuł, jak bariery słabną.

– Świetna robota, Harrison. – Nawet pomimo maski skrywającej twarz czarodzieja, Harry wiedział, że Rodolphus uśmiecha się szeroko. – Jeszcze trochę, a przejmiesz moją działkę.

Harry przyjął komplement ze skinieniem głowy, ale nie powstrzymało go to przed wytknięciem:

– Mam niesprawiedliwą przewagę, wujku.

Rodolphus wzruszył ramionami. W tym samym czasie bariery całkowicie puściły.

– Wszyscy rodzimy się z jakimiś zaletami, których nie posiadają inni, a twoje po prostu są rzadsze i bardziej przydatne.

W międzyczasie niżsi rangą śmierciożercy przyglądali się tej wymianie zdań ze zmrużonymi oczami. Plotki o nadzwyczaj uzdolnionym nastolatku w srebrnej masce rozprzestrzeniały się w ich szeregach lotem błyskawicy. Niektórzy zauważyli, że nazywał Bellatriks ciocią, a Rodophusa wujkiem i zastanawiali się, czy był z nimi spokrewniony, ale inni sprzeciwiali się temu, mówiąc, że nawet jeśli by był, to nie tłumaczyłoby to tego odmiennego traktowania. Nie, on musiał być wyjątkowy, ale w jakiś inny sposób.

Harry, zachowując nadzwyczajną czujność, wkroczył za Bellatriks do domu. Wcześniej jego ciocia wysadziła w powietrze wejściowe drzwi w bardzo efekciarskim, ale całkowicie usprawiedliwionym geście. Kto wie jakimi klątwami i czarami mogły być one obłożne? Dużo lepiej było się ich pozbyć w tak brutalny sposób, niż próbować je łagodnie rozbroić. Czasami Harry zastanawiał się, jak wielką, czystą i nieokiełznaną mocą dysponowała Bellatriks, skoro potrafiła zaoszczędzić jej odpowiednio dużo, by tak po prostu rozsadzić drzwi… Oczywiście, jak wiele by jej nie miała, i tak jej ilość bledła w porównaniu do mocy jego ojca… i być może jego własnej, która cały czas rosła w zawrotnym tempie i nie sposób było przewidzieć do jakiego rozmiaru dobrnie, gdy Harry w końcu osiągnie magiczną dojrzałość. Nieraz żałował, że nie mógł zobaczyć własnej aury i, co za tym idzie, poziomu magii, którą dysponował.

Wciąż podążając za ciocią, Harry znalazł się w skromnie, ale przytulnie urządzonym pomieszczeniu. Czujnie nasłuchiwał jakichkolwiek podejrzanych odgłosów, a słysząc cichy dźwięk gdzieś po prawej stronie, okręcił się i wycelował różdżką w… ptaka. Albo, gwoli ścisłości, w sowę płomykówkę. Wzruszył ramionami i rzucił śmiercionośne zaklęcie w stronę zwierzęcia. Ojciec wyraził się całkiem jasno: nie wolno im pozostawić przy życiu nikogo. No chyba, że ten ktoś miałby coś, co usprawiedliwiałoby zatrzymanie go jako więźnia.

Harry usłyszał, jak za jego plecami jeden ze śmierciożerców wydał z siebie zduszone westchnięcie. Mężczyznę najprawdopodobniej oszołomił fakt, że Harry, pomimo swojego młodego wieku, był w stanie rzucić Mordercze Zaklęcie – nawet jeśli uśmiercił nim jedynie zwierzę. Jeszcze nigdy nie zabił za jego pomocą człowieka i zastanawiał się, czy dzisiejszy dzień będzie tym, w którym stanie się mordercą.

Wszedł do salonu i zobaczył Bellatriks, pojedynkującą się z niepozorną czarownicą o rozczochranych włosach i bladym, wysportowanym czarodziejem z gęstą, szarą brodą. Jego uwagę zwrócił odgłos zbliżających się kroków, dochodzący gdzieś od strony schodów. Śmierciożercom, którzy tak, jak on dostali się do domu przez główne drzwi, rozkazał:

– Wy trzej, zajmijcie się schodami.

Jeden z czarodziei już otwierał usta, by się spierać, ale jego towarzysz szarpnął go i odciągnął na bok. Harry natomiast podszedł do Bellatriks, by jej pomóc.

– Mogę, ciociu Bello? – zapytał uprzejmie, jakby pytał o najnormalniejszą rzecz na świecie. Nie czekając na odpowiedź, natychmiast rozpoczął pojedynek z czarodziejem, który, jak zgadywał, był mężem Mafaldy Hopkirk.

– Oczywiście, mój drogi, śmiało – zaświergotała Bellatriks, wznawiając zajadły atak.

Walka bez zważania na zasady i obostrzenia obowiązujące podczas formalnych pojedynków, bez widowni, potrzeby hamowania się, było upajające. Harry przeplatał obronne zaklęcia z całym, znanym sobie wachlarzem mrocznych klątw. Za użycie niektórych wyleciałby z Durmstrangu, gdyby kiedykolwiek był na tyle głupi, by tam to zrobić – ciskane przez niego zaklęcia obezwładniały, raniły i torturowały.

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

William Hopkirk, krzepki i serdeczny emerytowany auror, zmarszczył czoło, gdy jego oponent zaczął używać mrocznych i niebezpiecznych czarów. Słysząc łamiący się głos i widząc szczupłą sylwetkę, doszedł do wniosku, że przeciwnik, z którym przyszło mu się zmierzyć, jest jeszcze chłopcem w okresie dojrzewania, zaledwie nastolatkiem. Czyżby Czarny Pan zniewalał teraz także dzieci? Naprawdę upadł już tak nisko? Myśli Williama pełne były wstrętu i obrzydzenia. Dzieci powinny być chronione i uczone, powinno się pozwalać im rozkwitać w pokoju. Podczas poprzedniej wojny przeciwko Czarnemu Panu widział zbyt wiele niewinnych, którzy za wcześnie odeszli… jego własny brat walczył i zmarł, gdy miał zaledwie szesnaście lat… nie, nie zamierzał pozwolić na zniszczenie kolejnego młodego życia.

Dlatego nie chciał walczyć z chłopcem i robił to niechętnie, ale gdy ten zaczął go atakować, musiał się bronić.

– Protego! Impedimenta! Petrificus Totalus!

Kiedy ich potyczka przybrała na zaciętości, szczęka Williama opadła.

Jak dziecko w takim wieku może tak sprawnie się pojedynkować?

Pamiętał aurorów, którzy nie radzili sobie nawet w połowie tak dobrze, jak ten stojący naprzeciwko chłopak. Postanowił, że nie będzie się dłużej wstrzymywać – nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Dawał więc z siebie wszystko co najlepsze, z łatwością rzucał oszałamiającymi czarami, incendiosami i innymi obronnymi zaklęciami – a w odpowiedzi w jego stronę słano tnące i bolesne mroczne klątwy.

Kiedy chorobliwie żółty strumień światła popędził w jego stronę, William odskoczył na bok. Zesztywniałe, obolałe stawy zaprotestowały z powodu takiego traktowania. Czarodziej, krzywiąc się na odgłos huku eksplozji rozległej gdzieś za jego plecami, stwierdził, że już dłużej tego nie zniesie. Z tym chłopcem było coś nie tak, ktoś tak młody nie powinien walczyć w rajdach!

– Dziecko! – wykrzyknął piskliwym głosem. – Ciebie tu nie powinno być! Powinieneś być w szkole… uczyć się… bawić… a nie pozwalać, by zwodził cię Sam-Wiesz-Kto!

Przez ułamek sekundy William myślał, że dotarł do chłopca, ale wtedy usta jego przeciwnika wykrzywiły się w szyderczym uśmieszku.

– Są wakacje, starcze. A ja nie jestem dzieckiem!

Ostatnie słowo zostało wypowiedziane śmiertelnym szeptem, a zaraz potem nastolatek wystrzelił w jego kierunku trzy klątwy, jedna po drugiej. William naprędce wzniósł najmocniejszą magiczną barierę, jaką tylko potrafił. Ale pod naporem mocy chłopca tarcza roztrzaskała się już po drugim zaklęciu i William poczuł, jak trzecia klątwa trafia go prosto w pierś.

Różdżka wyleciała mu z ręki, a on poleciał do tyłu – siła uderzenia sprawiła, że z głuchym trzaskiem upadł na podłogę. Mgliście odnotował, że chyba złamał sobie przy tym żebra – ale nie miał czasu nad tym rozmyślać, bo zobaczył, jak chłopak, z wykrzywionymi w górę kącikami ust, celuje w niego swoją różdżką. Z nagłą ostrością zdał sobie sprawę, że jego życie na tym świecie właśnie miało dobiec końca.

– Będę czekać na ciebie po drugiej stronie – zdołał jeszcze wyszeptać, nim rozbłysło zielone światło. To była ostatnia rzecz, jaką zobaczył.

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

Harry patrzał, jak życie umyka z oczu mężczyzny, w kierunku którego posłał przed chwilą Mordercze Zaklęcie. Zrobił to bez wahania. Zadziałał instynktownie; po tylu wykładach ojca o niepozostawianiu wrogów przy życiu nie mógł postąpić inaczej. A mimo to przez chwilę jego myśli wypełniało pełne szoku niedowierzanie.

Zabiłem człowieka. Zabiłem osobę. Jestem mordercą.

Był świadom tego, że jego serce bije zbyt gwałtownie – wziął więc głęboki wdech, by się uspokoić.

I co z tego?, zbeształ sam siebie. Znałeś konsekwencje, gdy uczyłeś się rzucać Avadę Kedavrę. Wiedziałeś, że będziesz jej używać w czasie bitw. Wiedziałeś, że po to, by zabijać.

Prawda. Ale nie przypuszczał, że to będzie tak wyglądać. Ćwiczenia na zwierzętach ani trochę nie przygotowały go na szok wywołany zabiciem pierwszego człowieka. Błysk zielonego światła i tyle… tyle wystarczyło, by ludzkie życie zostało zmiecione z powierzchni Ziemi. Tak po prostu…

Czy to tak umarła jego matka? Harry rozmyślał nad tym na wpół świadomie, przyglądając się rzezi, w której brał udział. Bellatriks pokonała Mafaldę i teraz jedynie się nią bawiła, a pozostali śmierciożercy pojedynkowali się z trójką chłopców w różnym wieku, najprawdopodobniej dziećmi Hopkirków. Najstarszy mógł mieć z dwadzieścia parę lat, natomiast najmłodszy wyglądał jakby ledwo co skończył szkołę.

Część jego umysłu nadal nie otrząsnęła się z szoku wywołanego śmiercią starca i nie koncentrował się zbytnio na akcjach pozostałych czarodziei, ale agonalny, męski krzyk skutecznie wyrwał go z odrętwienia. Marszcząc czoło, odnotował, że jeden ze śmierciożerców upadł na podłogę i leżał na niej, przyciskając do piersi nadgarstek… Harry potrzebował jeszcze kilku chwil, by zdać sobie sprawę, że śmierciożerca krwawił, ponieważ jego dłoń została oderwana od reszty ramienia.

To wtedy uderzyła w niego ważna prawda – zabij, albo zabiją ciebie. To było jak ze zranieniem lub zostaniem zranionym – i powinno być rozpatrywane w taki sam sposób. Harry tak naprawdę nigdy do końca nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak prawdziwą była ta maksyma – do dzisiaj, kiedy to musiał się z nią skonfrontować. Jeżeli sam nie zabiłby czarodzieja, to z pewnością ten zabiłby jego. Albo schwytał i doprowadził do zamknięcia w Azkabanie, co zdaniem Harry'ego było losem dużo gorszym od śmierci.

Zgniatając wątpliwości za oklumencyjną barierą i wrodzonym uporem, powrócił do walki.

– Ty, ulecz go! – wykrzyknął do śmierciożercy, który wcześniej mądrze odciągnął swojego kompana na bok.

Sam nie znał się za bardzo na leczniczych czarach – zazwyczaj to ojciec, lub przebywający w rezydencji Uzdrowiciel leczyli go z obrażeń doznanych w trakcie treningów. Ale zdecydowany, by nie zaprzątać sobie tym dłużej głowy, skupił się na pojedynkowaniu z braćmi – w ferworze walki wszystkie jego wcześniejsze wątpliwości i niepewność uleciały. Tam i z powrotem, jak w tańcu, ze śmierciożercą u boku. Widząc jednak przeciętne umiejętności swojego pomocnika, wzmógł impet z jakim sam nacierał na trio. Nie miał nic przeciwko temu – wyszczerzył się okrutnie, gdy słał w stronę przeciwników szmaragdowe płomienie.

W końcu jakiś wyłom! Najmłodszy z chłopaków potknął się o połamany mebel, leżący na ziemi.

– Avada Kedavra! – krzyknął Harry, posyłając śmiercionośną klątwę. Strumień zielonego światła wystrzelił z końcówki różdżki i osoba po jej drugiej strona opadła na kolana, martwa. Chociaż były inne sposoby na zabicie człowieka, Harry rozmyślenie wybrał ten; nic nie mógł poradzić na radość, jaką wywoływało u niego ciskanie Morderczym Zaklęciem; ten sięgający daleko w głąb jego jestestwa mrok był wręcz odurzający.

– Nie! Vespin! – wykrzyknął rozpaczliwie jeden z braci.

Nie robiąc sobie przerwy nawet na radość z pokonania kolejnego przeciwnika, Harry odwrócił się w stronę najstarszego chłopaka i przystąpił do energicznego ataku. Starszy czarodziej, nadal w szoku z powodu śmierci brata, nie był w stanie odpowiednio skoncentrować się na Harrym i wkrótce odsłonił swój bok tak, że śmierciożerca, czający się ze plecami Harry'ego, był w stanie trafić go zabójczą klątwą.

I o jednego mniej.

Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem i zaatakował ostatniego chłopaka. Wpadł przy tym w bitewny trans. Na Merlina, odpuszczenie wszystkiego innego i skupienie się jedynie na radości, jaką dawała potyczka, było takie wspaniałe! Jego zmysły się wyostrzyły, adrenalina krążyła w żyłach. Wirował, okręcał się, uchylał i słał klątwę za klątwą w stronę chłopaka. A ten, dysząc ciężko, zrobił w końcu unik o ułamek sekundy za późno i upadł. Harry śmiał się lodowato, gdy rzucał po raz kolejny Mordercze Zaklęcie, upajają się władzą, jaką mu ono dawało. Dopadła go bitewna euforia, a wszystkie wątpliwości pierzchły z jego umysłu.

Jednak kiedy krążąca w żyłach adrenalina znikła, Harry poczuł, jak niesamowicie go to wszystko wyczerpało. Głupiec!, dokonał szybkiej mentalnej samooceny – ojciec przecież przestrzegał go przed nadużywaniem Niewybaczalnych, ponieważ ogromnie pustoszyło to posiadane zasoby magii. A on, początkujący w tej materii, użył Morderczego Zaklęcie aż trzykrotnie w przeciągu godziny! Nic dziwnego, że lekko mu się kręciło w głowie. Przyzwał z kieszeni fiolkę Eliksiru Dodającego Wigoru i powiększył ją, nim wychylił duszkiem jej zawartość. Efekt był natychmiastowy – od razu poczuł, jak powracają mu siły.

Wiedział jednak, że tego typu eliksiry maja dość nieprzyjemne skutki uboczne – w ciągu najbliższej godziny będzie musiał chwilę odpocząć, bo jak nie, to padnie bez czucia. Rozglądając się dookoła, zobaczył, że Bellatriks jakiś czas temu zabiła już Mafaldę Hopkirk, być może wtedy, gdy był zajęty pojedynkowaniem się z braćmi. Kiedy ich oczy się spotkały, Bellatrix zarechotała cicho.

– Bardzo dobrze, Harrison! Trzy zabójstwa za pierwszym razem! Ciocia Bella jest pod wrażeniem!

Podeszła do niego i delikatnie pogłaskała po ramieniu, dotykiem przekazując to, na powiedzenie czego nie pozwalała jej duma. Pocieszenie.

Harry przesłał jej pełen wdzięczności uśmiech – i w tej samej chwili zobaczył wchodzącego do pokoju Rodolphusa w towarzystwie jeszcze jednego śmierciożercy.

– Musieliśmy zająć się parą w średnim wieku. – Rodolphus wzruszył ramionami. – Najwyraźniej Hopkirkowie mieli dzisiaj gości. – Omiótł krytycznym wzrokiem pozostałości po rzezi, jaka dokonała się w pokoju. – To chyba już wszyscy. Bella, zbieramy się?

Bellatriks przytaknęła.

– Chodźmy.

Gdy znaleźli się na zewnątrz, uśmiechnęła się.

– Czarny Pan chce, by stanowili widoczny dla wszystkich przykład, więc nie będziemy palić ich domu. Harrison, mój drogi, zechcesz czynić honory?

Harry odwzajemnił uśmiech swojej cioci.

– Oczywiście, ciociu Bello. Morsmordre!

Jak tylko Mroczny Znak pojawił się na niebie, Harry oraz wszyscy pozostali śmierciożercy deportowali się.

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

Tak oto wyglądał pierwszy rajd, w którym Harry brał czynny udział. A kiedy przysłuchiwał się Bellatriks i Rodolphusowi składającym Voldemortowi raport z całej akcji, przekonał się, że ojciec był pod wrażeniem użytych przez niego zabijających klątw.

Po tym, jak Czarny Pan odprawił wszystkich swoich zwolenników, odwrócił się w stronę Harry'ego.

– Wszystko w porządku, mój synu? W końcu dziś po raz pierwszy zabiłeś człowieka.

Harry przytaknął, wdzięczny za ten przejaw troski. W przeciwieństwie do większości rodziców, Voldemort ograniczał jej okazywanie do pytań i stwierdzeń. Czasami Harry tęsknił za kimś, kto przytuliłby go mocno, gdy tego potrzebował. Był w stanie przypomnieć sobie tylko jedną sytuację, w której jego ojciec to zrobił – sam jednak musiał ten uścisk najpierw zainicjować. Było to wtedy, gdy ojciec po raz pierwszy poruszył temat adopcji. Voldemort po prostu nie zachowywał się w ten sposób. Nie, on okazywał swoje uczucia, oczywiście na tyle, na ile był do nich zdolny, w zupełnie inny sposób. A mimo to Harry nie zamieniłby go na nikogo innego na świecie.

– Będzie, ojcze. Nie masz się czym martwić.

Przez chwilę się wahał, nim zapytał niepewnie:

– Ojcze, czy mógłbyś opowiedzieć mi o swoim pierwszym zabójstwie?

Ojciec zawsze niechętnie dzielił się z nim informacjami o swojej przeszłości, co było całkowicie zrozumiałe, zważywszy na jego dorastanie w sierocińcu.

Ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego, Voldemort nie zmienił tematu, jak to zawsze miał w zwyczaju, gdy nie chciał mu o czymś powiedzieć. Zamiast tego opowiedział Harry'emu historię o Komnacie Tajemnic, o tym, jak w trakcie swojego piątego roku w Hogwarcie, wykorzystując bazyliszka, doprowadził do śmierci szlamy. Dodał też, że to właśnie wtedy stworzył swojego pierwszego horkruksa, pamiętnik, który obecnie znajdował się w bezpiecznych miejscu.

Harry z uśmiechem wysłuchał tej opowieści. Zawsze wydawało mu się zabawne, że był jedynym horkruksem nie zamkniętym na cztery spusty. Nawet Nagini ciągle pozostawała w zasięgu wzroku Czarnego Pana. Wiedział, że jeżeli chodziło o tego typu rzeczy, to ojciec potrafił być bardzo kontrolujący. Rzadko, jeśli w ogóle, ufał komukolwiek. Sam fakt, że Voldemort zdradził Harry'emu to, że był jednym z jego horkruksów i, co więcej, pozwolił na swobodne uczęszczanie do Durmstrangu, wierząc, że sam będzie w stanie o siebie zadbać, był miarą tego, jak bardzo Czarny Pan ufał mu i traktował jak syna, a nie jak cenny skarb czy ulubione zwierzę.

Kiedy Voldemort w końcu go odprawił, życząc mu dobrej nocy, Harry poczuł się tak, jakby mały ciężar został zdjęty z jego serca. Tak, będzie zabijać, mordować nawet, jeśli tylko pomoże to jego ojcu w jakikolwiek sposób.

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

Po swoich czternastych urodzinach, Harry wybrał się wraz z wujkiem Lucjuszowi i Rosierem w podróży, której celem było odbycie negocjacji z największą wilkołaczą watahą Wielkiej Brytanii. Nim wyruszyli, Lucjusz wprowadził Harry'ego w, panującą obecnie w stadzie Fenrira Greybacka, niezbyt ciekawą sytuację. Najwidoczniej wielu podlegających Greybackowi wilkołaków nienawidziło i bało się go równocześnie. Sprawiało to, że można było łatwiej manipulować Fenrirem, który obawiał się utraty poparcia. Harry przelotnie zaczął zastanawiać się, czy ojciec kiedykolwiek borykał się z podobnym problemem. Raczej nie, bo żaden ze śmierciożerców nie nienawidził jego ojca, chociaż wszyscy w jakimś stopniu się go bali. Nawet ci najbardziej fanatyczni i zagorzali. On sam, dzięki pewności, że Czarny Pan darzył go ojcowskimi uczuciami, wiedział, że nigdy nie będzie się go bać.

Ale dość rozmyślania o tym! Będzie to pożywka dla myśli, którą zachowa na później. Teraz musiał skupić się na nadchodzącym spotkaniu, tym bardziej, że właśnie, w towarzystwie Lucjusza i Rosiera, wkraczał do słabo oświetlonej jaskini z brązowymi stalaktytami zwisającymi nad okrągłym, dębowym stołem ustawionym pośrodku.

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

Remus Lupin krążył na tyłach jak cień. Jego alfa, okrutny i zjadliwy Fenrir Greyback, był zbyt zajęty stwarzaniem pozorów przed przybyłymi śmierciożercami, by zwracać uwagę na pół tuzina wilkołaków, które również uczestniczyły w spotkaniu. Sam swoją dzisiejszą obecność zawdzięczał umowie zawartej z innym wilkołakiem; w zamian za miejsce obiecał mu dwumiesięczny zapas Wywaru Tojadowego (niesamowicie rzadkiego i drogiego eliksiru, który miał zamiar uzyskać poprzez Albusa Dumbledore'a od Severusa Snape'a), ponieważ sam był zbyt mało liczącym się członkiem stada, by zostać zaproszonym na negocjacje.

Odnotował, że do pomieszczenia weszła siódemka śmierciożerców. Czwórka, bezsprzecznie robiąca za ochroniarzy, rozstawiała się wokół pozostałych trzech. Tego, stojącego pośrodku, rozpoznał po zapachu jako Lucjusza Malfoya. Ile by dał, by móc wydać go Ministerstwu! Ale kto przedłoży słowa wilkołaka nad słowa arystokraty takiego jak Malfoy? Poza tym Remus był pewien, że Lucjusz znowu wyłgałby się twierdzenie, że pozostawał pod działaniem Imperiusa, tak jak zrobił to pod koniec poprzedniej wojny. Drugiego mężczyzny nie rozpoznał, ale to trzecia postać najbardziej go zaintrygowała. Słysząc chłopięcy głos i rozpoznając młodzieńcze ruchy, mógł założyć, że był to nastolatek. Pytanie brzmiało: co w takim razie robił na tak ważnym spotkaniu? Czyżby to był syn Malfoya?

Remus uważnie przyglądał się przybyłemu na spotkanie nastolatkowi. Pomimo tego, że chłopak skrywał się za peleryną, a na głowę naciągnął kaptur, to Lupin zauważył srebrną maskę strzegącą prawdziwej tożsamości chłopca. Dojrzał też zielone oczy, pełne usta, iście królewski podbródek… Oraz wyczuł dziwnie znajomą woń… I chociaż bardzo się starał, nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, z czym mu się ten zapach kojarzył…

Zauważył, że jeśli chodziło o politykę, to chłopak nie był amatorem – kilka razy wtrącił własne, trafne opinie. Robił to w tak racjonalny sposób, że Greyback nie miał innego wyjścia jak zgodzić się z nim. Ale poza ty sprawiał wrażenie zadowolonego, że to starsi odpowiadają za kurs dyskusji. Sam wodził szmaragdowymi oczami po pomieszczeniu. Remus zesztywniał, gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, ale chłopak, wyraźnie znudzony, odwrócił wzrok. Nie mógł nic poradzić na to dziwne, nie dające spokoju wrażenie… zbył je więc wzruszeniem ramion, odkładając na tyły umysłu i skupił z powrotem na toczonej rozmowie. W końcu, odkąd stało się jasne, że wilkołaki nigdy nie dołączą do Jasnych, Albus polegał na nim i ufał, że uda mu się dowiedzieć jak najwięcej na temat przymierza, jakie zawrą z Mroczną Stroną.

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

Po dwóch godzinach negocjacji Greyback zgodził się dołączyć do Czarnego Pana, nie stawiając przy tym zbyt wielu żądań.

– Dobrze się spisałeś, wujku Lucjuszu. Jestem pewny, że ojciec będzie bardzo zadowolony z rezultatów spotkania – komplementował starszego czarodzieja Harry podczas obiadu, tuż przed powrotem do domu.

Lucjusz nieznacznie skinął głową.

– Tobie również dobrze poszło, paniczu – odparł, unosząc brew. – Muszę przyznać, że twoje wtrącenia znacząco pomogły wszystko przyśpieszyć.

– Miałem dobrego nauczyciela – zauważył Harry, unosząc kąciki ust.

To była prawda. Odkąd Harry był mały, poprzez ojca i Lucjuszowi miał ciągłość styczność z polityką. Był to tez powód, dla którego nie wybrał tego przedmiotu jako dodatkowych zajęć; najlepszych nauczycieli miał w domu i nie potrzebował innych.

– Jestem dumny, z takiego ucznia jak ty, paniczu – odparł w końcu Lucjusz. Co nietypowe, porzucił na chwilę swoją arystokratyczną maskę. Uniósł w górę kieliszek. – Za zadanie zakończone sukcesem.

Harry powtórzył gest, a na jego ustach zaigrał zadowolony uśmieszek.

Kilka dni przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego Czarny Pan wysłał Harry'ego na jeszcze jeden rajd – pierwszy, który to on miał poprowadzić. Harry poradził sobie znakomicie – z łatwością przełamał ochronne czary oraz bez większego problemu unicestwił całą rodzinę Hestii Jones, nowej członkini Zakonu Feniksa. Voldemort powiedział Harry'emu, że sama Hestia jest nietykalna – chciał, by czarownica cierpiała niewyobrażalne męki z powodu utraty bliskich. Miała to być konsekwencja dokonanego przez nią wyboru.

Harry przytaknął na znak, że rozumie. W trakcie rajdu pozwolił cioci Belli swobodnie zabawić się młodszymi członkami rodziny Jonsów. A gdy Bellatriks skończyła, był pewien, że do Hestii dotarła odpowiednia wiadomość.

* * *

**T/N**

**Rozdziału XIX część pierwsza – tak, dobrze przeczytaliście – część pierwsza. Nie wyrobiłam się z przetłumaczeniem całości, ale udało mi się dobrnąć do najciekawszego momentu, więc zdecydowałam się na opublikowanie. W końcu obiecałam wam dzisiaj aktualizację, więc aktualizacja jest. **

**W tym miejscu mogłabym ponarzekać na za szybko pędzący czas (nawet nie zauważyłam, kiedy te dwa tygodnie minęły), nawał pracy, problemy, które mnie po drodze spotkały, ale po co… skoro dzięki temu wpadłam na genialny pomysł z tych „i wilk syty i owca cała". Otóż – na razie przynajmniej do matur – będę aktualizować opowiadanie co tydzień, ale te kolosalnie długie rozdziały (no dobra, one nie są aż tak kolosalne, ale są długie, to musicie przyznać) będę rozbijać na dwie części. Dzięki temu ja wszystko pogodzę, a wy nadal będziecie cieszyć się cotygodniowymi aktualizacjami. Mam nadzieję, że wam to odpowiada – jeśli nie, napiszcie w komentarzach, albo na PM i wtedy wrócę do codwutygodniowych publikacji.**

**Poza tym muszę się wam do czegoś przyznać… Podpuszczona trochę przez Huzzr, dałam się skusić na przygotowanie dla niej prezentu wielkanocnego, który, a jakże by inaczej, byłby krótkim opowiadankiem ze świata HP (krótkim… ekhm… gdy mój chłopak go słuchał – dobrze mieć beta w drugim pokoju – stwierdził, że roku mi braknie, by je skończyć, skoro jedną scenę rozciągnęłam na dziesięć stron…). I przez kilka dni nie potrafiłam się otrząsnąć z szoku, gdy dotarło do mnie… jak ograniczające, szczególnie w kwestiach językowych, jest tłumaczenie (ostatni raz pisałam „coś swojego" blisko dekadę temu, więc zdążyłam zapomnieć, jak to jest ;) ) – i po prostu nie potrafiłam się zmusić, by do niego przysiąść. Ale już mi przeszło. Ufff… ;)**

**Dość o mnie! Jak widzicie, opowieść wkracza na bardzo, bardzo mroczne tory… Przed którymi przestrzegałam od samego początku. Jeżeli fik właśnie stał się dla kogoś zbyt brutalny, to… miejcie pretensje do LavenderStorm. Ja to tylko tłumaczę. I ze swojej strony pytam:**

**Jak wam się podoba pierwsze zabójstwo Harry'ego? A w zasadzie, jak wam się podobają jego trzy pierwsze zabójstwa? ^^ :D**

**PS: A za tydzień: druga część rozdziału XIX.**

**PSS: Tradycyjnie dziękuję, ze wszystkie komentarze, favy i alerty. Mobilizują. Bardzo.**

* * *

**A/N**

**Ach, pierwsze morderstwo Harry'ego. Nie chcę z niego robić jakiegoś nękanego wyrzutami sumienia nastolatka, stąd jego lekka reakcja na to wszystko, a raczej jej brak. W tym momencie swojego życia (w przeciwieństwie do momentu, w którym został uratowany od Dursleyów) Harry wie, czym jest dobro, a czym zło, i co większość społeczeństwa uważa za dobre i złe. To wyjaśnia skąd wzięły się jego początkowe wątpliwości. Ale oczywiście to, że wychowuje go sam Czarny Pan sprawia, że jego własna moralność jest nieco inna. I to wyjaśnia ostateczny brak poczucia winy. Ale czy czyni go to psychopatą lub socjopatą? Nie sądzę…**

**To jest tylko jedna strona wakacji Harry'ego. Drugą zaprezentuję w następnym rozdziale. Co się będzie wtedy działo? Cóż… jestem pewna, bystrzy czytelnicy już się domyślają.**

* * *

**T/N**

**No i reszta rozdziału – mam nadzieję, że wasz apetyt na Remusa został zaspokojony.**

**Pozwoliłam sobie na małą ingerencję w tekst – w wersji angielskiej Voldemort powiedział Harry'emu, że Komnatę Tajemnic otworzył na swoim szóstym roku, a z kanonu wiemy, że było to na piątym. Dlatego w tłumaczeniu jest mowa o piątym. LavenderStorm powoli poprawia początkowe rozdziały (ku mojej rozpaczy dodając do nich coś czasami…) i jestem bardziej niż pewna, że gdy dojdzie do tego fragmentu, to też to zmieni. A jak nie, to my przynajmniej będziemy mieć poprawnie.**

**Jak zawsze dziękuje za wszystkie komentarze – naprawdę zawsze zadziwia mnie, że jest ich aż tyle. Szczególnie chcę podziękować stałym czytelnikom, i tym zalogowanym, którym zawsze mogę odpisać, i tym niezalogowanym (Mara, Drya, Paulina – naprawdę, naprawdę się cieszę, że znajdujecie chęci i czas, by zostawić po sobie ślad ;) ). Nie krępujcie się na przyszłość.**

**Ps. A za tydzień: Prezent**

_– **Chciałbym widzieć, jak nagabujesz Czarnego Pana – parsknął Teo. Śmiejąc się, Harry podążył za Draco do jego pokoju. **_

_– **Jeżeli kiedykolwiek zrobiłbym to przy kimś, to jedyne, co bym otrzymał to Cruciatusa. Ojciec toleruje to tylko, gdy jesteśmy sami. I właśnie to robiłem – zasadzałem się na niego przy każdej okazji i powracałem do sprawy.**_


	20. XX: Prezent

**Rozdział XX: Prezent**

* * *

Tym razem zamiast paczki z prezentem, w swoje urodziny Harry otrzymał od Draco list dostarczony przez dorodnego puchacza należącego do Malfoyów.

_Harrison!_

_Wszystkiego najlepszego! Nim zaczniesz zastanawiać się, gdzie podział się Twój prezent, pozwól, że poinformuję Cię o 422 Mistrzostwach Świata w Quidditchu, które odbędą się 22 sierpnia. Znając Ciebie, na pewno nawet nie tknąłeś sekcji sportowej w Proroku Codziennym, więc nie masz pojęcia o tym nadchodzącym, wyjątkowym wydarzeniu. Dlatego moim obowiązkiem, jako Malfoya, jest zaproszenie Ciebie na nie, tak, byś mógł razem ze mną i moją rodziną oglądać Mistrzostwa, zasiadając w loży honorowej (bo gdzieżby indziej?)._

_Jesteś także zaproszony do Malfoy Manor – od 20 do 25 sierpnia (Teo też przybędzie, ale podczas Mistrzostw będzie siedział ze swoją rodziną; nie udało im się zdobyć miejsc w loży honorowej). Postaraj się przekonać Ojca, by pozwolił Ci nacieszyć się urodzinowym prezentem. Czekam na odpowiedź._

_Draco_

Harry prychnął; choć ton list stanowił kwintesencję draconowatości, to i tak cały następny tydzień spędził na przekonywaniu ojca, by pozwolił mu pojechać na finał Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu. Miał już dość ciągłego przebywania w rezydencji i wychodzenia z niej tylko na misje. Czarny Pan początkowo nie chciał się zgodzić, najwyraźniej planował coś podczas finału i dopiero, gdy Harry przysiągł, że będzie na siebie uważać i trzymać z daleka od kłopotów, zmienił zdanie (Harry podejrzewał, że był jedną z dwóch żyjących na świecie istot, które były w stanie nakłonić Voldemorta do zmiany raz powziętej decyzji; drugą była Nagini).

Tak więc z lekkim sercem, rankiem dwudziestego sierpnia, wyruszył do Malfoy Manor.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

– Harrison, dobrze cię znowu widzieć. – Draco wyciągnął dłoń i uścisnął przyjaźnie rękę Harry'ego, gdy ten wyszedł z kominka. – Jeszcze tydzień temu byłem przekonany, że Czarny Pan nie pozwoli ci przyjechać.

Harry uśmiechnął się krzywo.

– Niewiele brakowało... Ale ustąpił pod wpływem mojego ciągłego marudzenia.

– Chciałbym widzieć, jak nagabujesz Czarnego Pana – parsknął Teo.

Śmiejąc się, Harry podążył za Draco do jego pokoju.

– Jeżeli kiedykolwiek zrobiłbym to przy kimś, to jedyne, co bym otrzymał to Cruciatusa. Ojciec toleruje to tylko, gdy jesteśmy sami. I dokładnie to robiłem – zasadzałem się na niego przy każdej okazji i powracałem do sprawy. Zastanawia mnie jednak, co takiego zaplanował na Mistrzostwa.

Draco wzruszył ramionami, otwierając drzwi do pokoju.

– Cokolwiek to jest, ojciec bierze w tym udział. Pan Nott także, jeśli słowa Teo mają być jakąś wskazówką. I to coś wydarzy się w noc finałowego meczu; ojciec powiedział mi, że mamy się wtedy ukryć w lesie niedaleko obozowiska.

Teo przytaknął. Harry przekrzywił głowę.

– Cóż… czym by to nie było, jeśli nasi ojcowie nie chcą, byśmy się w to mieszali, powinniśmy siedzieć i się relaksować.

Draco i Teo przytaknęli z powagą. Wkrótce jednak atmosfera się rozluźniła. Chłopcy zaczęli wymieniać się opowieściami o szkolnych przygodach, co oczywiście skończyło się dyskusją o tym, jak zdobyć więcej zwolenników dla Czarnego Pana.

– Spisujesz się całkiem dobrze, Draco. Ślizgoni, którzy w tym roku ukończyli Hogwart i przystali do ojca, mówią, że przybyli z twojego polecenia. I w przeciwieństwie do zeszłorocznego tałatajstwa, szukającego jedynie mocy i sławy, ci, którzy dołączyli w tym roku, są całkiem nieźli. Naprawdę odwaliłeś kawał dobrej roboty, odsiewając wcześniej hołotę – skomentował Harry, klepiąc przyjaciela delikatnie po ramieniu.

Draco pokraśniał, pyszniąc się z dumy.

– Nie mogę w końcu pozwolić, by cała chwała przypadła tylko tobie – wycedził. – Niestety nadal nie potrafię podejść uczniów z innych domów – ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział poważnym tonem, nieco zakłopotany.

– To nie wina Draco, Harry. – Teo wzruszył ramionami. – Profesor Snape cały czas uważnie się nam, ślizgonom, przygląda. A odkąd powiedziałeś, że jego lojalność wcale nie jest taka pewna, nie możemy pozwolić, by zaczął nas podejrzewać. Dlatego Draco dalej dla zmyłki zgrywa brutala, męcząc Gryfonów, by Snape i Dumbledore nadal uważali go za aroganckiego bachora, wykorzystującego swoją pozycję i moc do trywialnych celów… Chociaż czasami mam wrażenie, że zbyt mu się ta rola podoba…

Draco spiorunował Teo wzrokiem, co Harry skwitował parsknięciem.

– Rozumiem – odezwał się, tym razem już z powagą. – A co z krukonami? Zaraz po ślizgonach powinni być najbardziej podatni.

Draco i Teo spojrzeli po sobie.

– No cóż… udało nam się zorganizować coś na wzór kółka naukowego z krukonami z naszego roku, ale nie wymyśliliśmy żadnej wymówki, która pozwoliłaby nam zbliżyć się do siódmorocznych…

Harry zmarszczył czoło, ale niemal natychmiast zrelaksował się.

– W takim razie nie ma po co się nad tym teraz rozwodzić. Póki co róbcie wszystko, co jesteście w stanie bez zbytniego przyciągania uwagi.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

W dniu, w którym miały odbyć się Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu, świt był jasny i przejrzysty. Późnym rankiem chłopcy, w swoich najlepszych mugolskich ubraniach („_Idiotyczny wymysł Ministerstwa"_, jak to skwitował kwaśno Lucjusz) zebrali się w holu Malfoy Manor. Draco miał na sobie jasnoszarą, jedwabną koszulę, podkreślającą jego oczy, i białe spodnie, Teo wybrał bluzkę w odcieniu głębokiego brązu (który współgrał z jego lekką opalenizną) i brązowe spodnie, a Harry zdecydował się na jasnoszmaragdową koszulę z błyszczącego atłasu i idealnie czarne, garniturowe spodnie.

– Bardzo dobry wybór – Narcyza Malfoy pochwaliła ubiór chłopców i uśmiechem odpowiedziała na ich uprzejme „dzień dobry". Sama założyła elegancką suknię. Jej mąż narzucił na swoją wyjściową koszulę długi, czarny płaszcz. Był to strój wpisujący się zarówno w czarodziejską, jak i mugolską modę.

Lucjusz zanurzył rękę w eleganckiej, czarnej wazie i wziął szczyptę proszku Fiuu, po czym sypnął nim w biały, marmurowy kominek.

– Namiot Malfoyów! – zawołał, znikając w zielonych płomieniach.

– Skrzaty domowe właśnie go rozstawiły. Też ma kominek, więc możemy się do niego dostać przez Sieć Fiuu – Draco dumnie poinformował Harry'ego i Teo. – Uwierzcie, to dużo wygodniejsze niż korzystanie ze świstoklika. Ojciec sprawdził – musielibyśmy wstać o siódmej, by się załapać na naszego.

Harry rzucił Draco złośliwy uśmieszek.

– A wszyscy wiemy, że Malfoyowie nie wstają wcześniej niż o dziewiątej, no chyba, że… Ała! – Harry spiorunował przyjaciela wzrokiem, rozmasowując miejsce, w którym ten go uderzył.

– Draco! – Narcyza zmarszczyła brwi.

– Matko, nie martw się. W towarzystwie będziemy zachowywać się poprawnie – zapewnił natychmiast Draco. Harry i Teo od razu przywdziali swoje maski dobrze wychowanych chłopców i skinęli elegancko głowami w stronę mierzącej ich uważnym spojrzeniem Narcyzy.

Pięć minut później Harry zamrugał zdziwiony; namiot, w którym się znalazł, wcale nie przypominał namiotu. Był raczej jak mini wersja Malfoy Manor: biała, marmurowa posadzka, białe, skórzane lub drewniane meble, kryształowe żyrandole…

– Wzdłuż tego korytarza rozlokowanych jest sześć sypialni. – Narcyza wdzięcznym gestem wskazała kierunek. – A teraz proszę, wybaczcie mi, ale muszę chwilę odpocząć przed meczem. Skrzaty domowe podadzą lunch o dwunastej, bądźcie do tego czasu gotowi.

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się czule do żony i pożegnał z chłopcami, mówiąc, że musi spotkać się z paroma znajomymi.

Harry, Draco i Teo spojrzeli po sobie.

– Znajomymi czy _znajomymi_? Draco, na co stawiasz? – spytał zaciekawiony Harry.

Draco wzruszył ramionami.

– Może chodzi o urzędników? W końcu to dobra okazja do wyrobienia politycznych znajomości. Matka też z pewnością wkrótce będzie na chodzie, zobaczycie, że zaraz zaprosi wszystkie swoje koleżanki na plotki. A jeśli dłużej tu zabawimy, to może chcieć, byśmy im dotrzymywali towarzystwa. Co powiecie na to, żebyśmy się zmyli, nim to nastąpi?

Harry przytaknął zdecydowanie i skierował się w stronę wyjścia. A gdy już znalazł się na zewnątrz, odwrócił się i uniósł brwi. Jego oczom ukazał się prawdziwy pałac z pasiastego jedwabiu; u wejścia było uwiązanych kilka żywych pawi.

– Czy to nie trochę zbyt ostentacyjne? – zaszydził Harry, świadomy tendencji swojego przyjaciela do popisywania się.

Draco zbył docinek zadowolonym uśmieszkiem. Zatoczył ręką koło, wskazując na mrowie namiotów pokrywających szerokie połacie wzgórza.

– Dzięki temu plebs wie, gdzie jego miejsce.

Harry i Teo roześmiali się.

– Chodźmy odwiedzić naszych przyjaciół – zaproponował Harry chwilę później, gdy miał już za sobą pierwszy szok wywołany widokiem fikuśnie udekorowanych namiotów . Przechodząc obok nagabującego klientów sprzedawcy, chłopcy zakupili jedynie po parze Omnikularów. Ktoś z ich statusem raczej nie powinien być widziany z ryczącymi, bułgarskimi szarfami czy spiczastymi, zielonymi kapeluszami ozdobionymi tańczącymi koniczynami, chociaż Harry przyłapał Draco na zerkaniu na figurkę Kruma.

– Odpuść – odezwał się Harry. – Jest nieco gderliwy, ale jeśli naprawdę chcesz z nim chwilę porozmawiać, poproś Aleksieja żeby was sobie przedstawił.

Draco parsknął niezbyt elegancko.

– Żeby Aleksiej odgryzł mi głowę? On przecież nienawidzi, gdy ktoś rozmawia przy nim o jego sławnym bracie. I szczerze powiedziawszy, wcale mu się nie dziwię. Gdybym ja miał brata, który by mnie tak przyćmiewał, to podejrzewam, że nie dożyłby on pełnoletniości.

Potrząsając ze zdegustowaniem głową, Harry szybko rzucił zaklęcie prywatności. Lepiej, żeby nikt nie przyłapał ich na gawędzeniu o morderstwie, jakby była to najzwyklejsza rzecz na świecie, chociaż wiedział, że Draco nie żartował i byłby do tego zdolny.

– Musisz być w ciągłym centrum uwagi. Zdążyliśmy już to załapać. Ale nie ma potrzeby tak otwarcie rozmawiać o zabijaniu, gdy inni mogą nas usłyszeć.

Przewrócił oczami, gdy Draco nieco głupkowato wzruszył ramionami. Teo przyglądał się temu rozbawiony.

– A jak myślicie, Aleksiej pojawi się na meczu? – spytał, skubiąc w zamyśleniu podbródek.

Draco wyglądał tak, jakby oburzyła go sama sugestia, że Alexei mógłby się nie pojawić.

– To przecież finał Mistrzostw Świata w Quidditchu! Nawet jeśli grałby w nich mój największy wróg, to i tak bym przyszedł na mecz.

W szmaragdowych oczach Harry'ego rozbłysły wesołe iskierki.

– Wyobrażacie sobie Weasleya, Longbottoma czy szlamę grających w mistrzostwach? – roześmiał się.

Chłopcy wymienili rozbawione spojrzenia i wybuchnęli gromkim śmiechem.

Nie spotkali jednak Aleksieja. Natknęli się za to na Tracey, bliźniaków Withers, Pansy, Blaisa i Dafne, która z dumą przedstawiła Harry'ego swoim rodzicom i młodszej siostrze.

– Astoria, prawda? Hogwart, po wakacjach to już będzie drugi rok, dobrze pamiętam?

Mała Astoria Greengrass, której złociste włosy opadały falami na ramiona, w przeciwieństwie do Dafne miała szaro-orzechowe oczy. Na słowa Harry'ego oblała się uroczym rumieńcem i przytaknęła nieśmiało.

– Ma pan dwie piękne córki, panie Greengrass – odezwał się uprzejmie Harry.

Ojciec dziewczynek rozpromienił się.

– Dziękuję, paniczu.

Harry z sardonicznym uśmiechem obserwował, jak śmierciożerca wychodzi ze skóry, by mu się przypodobać.

_Merlinowi niech będą dzięki, że Dafne nie odziedziczyła tej jego służalczości!_

Wkrótce razem z Draco wrócił do namiotu Malfoyów, w samą porę, by załapać się na wystawny lunch. Teo powędrował dalej, szukając rodziców. Nim się spostrzegli, nadszedł czas wyruszenia na mecz.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Wędrując przebiegającą tuż przy lesie ścieżką, Harry mijał rozemocjonowany tłum, jak na jego gust zachowujący się zdecydowanie zbyt głośno; wszyscy wokół śmiali się, krzyczeli, śpiewali. Mógł zrozumieć, że finał Mistrzostw Świata w Quidditchu był bardzo ekscytującym wydarzeniem, ale brytyjskich czarodziei nie zabiłoby chyba zachowanie dobrych manier? I pokazanie się z lepszej strony przed przybyłymi tutaj czarodziejami z całego świata… Sądząc po drwiącym grymasie na twarzy Draco, jego przyjaciel myślał podobnie.

Gdy w końcu dotarli do stadionu, Harry i Draco wymienili poirytowane spojrzenia. Przed wejściem roiło się od czarownic i czarodziei. Na szczęście dzięki kilku celnie wymierzonym łokciom, Lucjuszowi udało się przepchać do przodu i pokazać bilety sprawdzającemu je przedstawicielowi Ministerstwa.

– Loża honorowa, panie Malfoy. Prosto tymi schodami i na samą górę.

Czarownica siliła się na uprzejmość, ale znękanym wzrokiem zerkała na formujący się za nimi tłum.

Lucjusz w odpowiedzi nieco ozięble skinął głową, a następnie skierował się w stronę loży. Chłopcy podążyli za nim. Gdy w końcu wspięli się na szczyt, Harry zauważył, że w loży było z dwadzieścia miejsc, mniej więcej po dziesięć w każdym z dwóch rzędów, a prawie cały przedni zajmowali… Weasleyowie. Dostrzegł łysiejącego mężczyznę, zapewne głowę rodu i szóstkę rudzielców… przy czym w najmłodszym rozpoznał chłopca, którego spotkał dwa lata temu w Esach i Floresach. Tuż obok Ronalda Weasleya siedziały dwie dziewczyny i rozmawiały z ożywieniem – szlama i kolejna rudowłosa, z pewnością jego siostra. Pyzaty, niski i pulchny chłopak (Longbottom – Harry przypomniał sobie, jak Draco go kiedyś opisał) patrzał na wszystko z zachwytem.

A przynajmniej robił to, dopóki nie zauważył Harry'ego i Draco – wtedy mina mu zrzedła. Obaj wyglądali olśniewająco w swoich strojach i raczej trudno było ich przeoczyć. Ściskając ramię siedzącego obok najmłodszego Weasleya, Longbottom gapił się na nich nawet wtedy, gdy Minister Magii, spostrzegłszy Lucjusza Malfoya, uprzejmie się z nim przywitał.

Lucjusz potrząsnął ręką Ministra.

– Ach, Korneliuszu! Jak się miewasz? Chyba jeszcze nie poznałeś mojej żony Narcyzy? I mojego syna Dracona? Pozwól, że przedstawię ci także pana Harrisona Riddle'a, najlepszego na swoim roku ucznia z Durmstrangu.

Knot z uśmiechem pokłonił się Narcyzie, witając się z nią szarmancko, a następnie zerknął z ciekawością na Harry'ego.

– Durmstrangu? Ośmielę się stwierdzić, że z pewnością pilnie się tam uczycie wielu rzeczy...

– Oczywiście, pani Ministrze – przytaknął czarująco Harry. – Każda szkoła ma swoje mocne strony. Program nauczania w Durmstrangu przewyższa ten z Hogwartu w niektórych, _istotnych_ kwestiach. – Harry posłał arogancki uśmieszek w stronę Weasleya i Longbottoma, których najwyraźniej krytyka rodzimej szkoły rozwścieczyła. Nareszcie też szlama go dostrzegła – momentalnie poblakła; najwyraźniej przypomniała sobie ich spotkanie sprzed dwóch lat.

Knot roześmiał się szczerze.

– Zgrabnie powiedziane, panie Riddle. Każdy z nas w końcu uważa swoją szkołę za najlepszą, czyż nie? Każda szkoła ma swoje mocne strony… Każda ma mocne strony… – Nieco się uspokoiwszy, ponownie zwrócił się ku Lucjuszowi, by przedstawić go bułgarskiemu Ministrowi Magii i… Arturowi Weasleyowi.

Harry z trudem pohamował cisnący się na usta uśmieszek, kiedy usłyszał, jak Lucjusz celnie i pogardliwie komentuje dorobek pana Weasleya, a raczej jego brak. Najmłodszy z rudzielców już otwierał usta, by bronić swojego ojca, ale Harry ostentacyjnie odwrócił się plecami do chłopca i zasiadł na swoim miejscu.

W ciągu następnych trzech, mile spędzonych godzin, wyrzucił z umysły wszelkie myśli o Weasleyach; w tym czasie szeptem wymieniał z Draco uwagi dotyczące meczu i ogólnie całkiem dobrze się bawił. Kiedy był młodszy nie przepadał zbytnio za Quidditchem, ale po kilku latach grania w drużynie Nocnych Węży na pozycji szukającego polubił nieco tę dziedzinę sportu.

– Dziesięć galeonów, że Bułgaria wygra – wyszeptał podekscytowany Draco, gdy tylko mecz się rozpoczął. Zrobił to jednak na tyle cicho, by rodzice go nie usłyszeli. Jak by to wyglądało, gdyby dziedzic rodu Malfoyów dał się publicznie przyłapać na robieniu zakładów?

Harry przewrócił oczami.

– W porządku, wchodzę w to. – Machnął ręką.

Kiedy mecz się skończył i zewsząd otoczyły ich wiwaty i okrzyki, Harry z zadowoleniem wysunął dłoń po swoją wygraną, uważnie obserwując przy tym reakcję Draco. A ten, pamiętając, że nie są sami, poruszył ustami, wypowiadając bezgłośne: „Później" i zerknął wymownie na swoich rodziców. Kąciki ust Harry'ego wygięły się złośliwie… W zasadzie mógłby dalej drążyć temat… Draco, rozszerzając oczy, spojrzał na niego błagalnie. Harry spasował ze wzruszeniem ramion. Niech mu będzie, w końcu w tym roku postarał się i dał mu taki ładny urodzinowy prezent. Poza tym Harry podejrzewał, że jeszcze dziś napatoczy się do okazja do zabawienia się czyimś kosztem.

Po powrocie do namiotu, z rozbawieniem obserwował Lucjusza, który wyraźnie dawał im do zrozumienie, że powinni skorzystać z sieci Fiuu i powrócić do Malfoy Manor.

Harry uśmiechnął się i uprzedzając jego następne słowa, odezwał się:

– Wujku Lucjuszu, wiem, że coś się dzisiaj stanie; ojciec mi powiedział. I chociaż nie wolno mi w tym brać udziału, to nie znaczy, że nie mogę popatrzeć. Tak więc śmiało, idź tam, gdzie musisz i nie martw się o nas – będziemy obserwować wszystko ukryci w lesie.

Widząc zmartwiony wzrok mężczyzny, dodał pospiesznie:

– Przecież _wiesz_, że potrafię o siebie zadbać w razie czego. Nie bój się, w razie potrzeby ochronię też Draco.

Na widok oburzonej miny Draco uśmiech na twarzy Harry'ego jedynie się poszerzył. Lucjusz przez chwilę sprawiał wrażenie kogoś chcącego się kłócić, ale najwyraźniej ponownie przemyślał sprawę, bo jedynie przytaknął.

– Dobrze, paniczu. A teraz wybaczcie.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Harry i Draco jakby nigdy nic skierowali się w stronę lasu. A gdy już się w nim znaleźli, zatrzymali się nieopodal miejsca, w którym tworzył się prześwit pomiędzy drzewami, oferujący dogodny widok na mające się zaraz rozegrać widowisko.

Widowisko, na które nie musieli długo czekać.

Po kilku minutach rozpętało się istne pandemonium. Wywrócone namioty, tłumy czarodziejów i czarownic biegających we wszystkich kierunkach, krzyczących co sil w płucach. Wrzaski. A w samym środku chaosu – grupa zamaskowanych śmierciożerców, z rechotem zabawiająca się podrygującymi w powietrzu ciałami.

Harry z rozbawieniem przyglądał się, jak śmierciożercy drażnią się z ofiarami, odwracają do góry nogami unoszącą się w powietrzu kobietę… Mugole… Spojrzał na Draco; oczy jego przyjaciela błyszczały od złośliwej radości.

– Widzisz coś, co ci się podoba? – zadrwił.

Draco o mało co się nie zakrztusił i odwrócił plecami do rozgrywającej się sceny. Zmarszczył przy tym czoło. Nie umknęło to uwadze Harry'ego.

– Co jest? – naciskał.

Draco wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie przeczę, że oglądanie tego, co robią z tymi mugolami jest zabawne – powiedział powoli, ważąc słowa – ale zastanawiam się…

– Jak to ma się do planów mojego ojca? Poza sianiem paniki i strachu, oczywiście – dokończył Harry, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Dobrze było wiedzieć, że Draco jednak używa swojego mózgu, nawet jeśli przez większość czasu chował go za fasadą aroganckości. – Moim zdaniem to, co widzimy, ma jedynie rozproszyć uwagę. Prawdziwa misja, czym by nie była, jest przeprowadzana dużo subtelniej.

Draco przytaknął, po czym nagle zamarł. Harry też to usłyszał: kroki i zbliżające się donośne głosy. Opierając się nonszalancko o pień najbliższego drzewa, zauważył, że Draco skopiował jego ruch. Teraz, w zależności od tego kim byli nadchodzący ludzie, mogli udawać, że chowają się przed śmierciożercami albo…

Nagle rozległo się głuche uderzenie. Aktywując swój specjalny wzrok, Harry zobaczył niewyraźny, czerwony zarys aury otaczającej sylwetkę kogoś, kto wyrżnął o ziemię kilka stóp od nich. Równocześnie usłyszał piskliwy i wystraszony dziewczęcy głos:

– Co się stało? Ron, gdzie jesteś? Och, co za bezmyślność… Lumos!

Gdzieś za drzewami rozbłysła końcówka różdżki, rzucając na ścieżkę wąski strumień światła. Harry wyłączył swoją specjalną umiejętność, odnotowując przy okazji, że chłopakiem, który przed chwilą się wywrócił, był nie kto inny, a sam Ronald Weasley. Natomiast dziewczyną, która wypowiedziała zaklęcie, okazała się szlama, Granger.

– Zahaczyłem o korzeń – wymamrotał Weasley, potykając się ponownie.

Zza szlamy wychyliły się dwie inne, przestraszone twarze; Longbottoma i… Martna Pottera.

Harry skinął głową, gdy Draco posłał w jego kierunku pytające spojrzenie. Nikomu nie zaszkodzi, jeśli trochę się zabawią.

– Trudno się nie potknąć, jak się ma taki rozmiar stóp – wycedził Draco, przyłączając się do zabawy. Harry parsknął; dogryzki Draco często były upiornie trafne.

Kwartet odwrócił się jak na komendę – zaskoczone twarze wpatrywały się w nich w oszołomieniu.

Weasley otrząsnął się jako pierwszy.

– Pieprz się, Malfoy! – warknął.

Harry zmrużył oczy. Czy ktoś mógł być bardziej głupi od tego rudzielca?

– Co za język, Weasley – zaszydził Harry. – Lepiej szybko stąd zmykaj. Chyba nie chcesz, żeby ją złapali? – wskazał głową na szlamę.

– A niby co to ma znaczyć? – odgryzła się wojowniczo Granger.

W szarych oczach Draco zabłyszczało wyrachowane rozbawienie, gdy wyjaśniał dobitnie:

– Granger, oni wyszukują mugoli. Chcesz pokazać w powietrzu swoje majtki? Bo jak chcesz, to trochę poczekaj… idą w tę stronę… będziemy mieli niezły ubaw.

– Hermiona jest czarownicą, głupku – warknął Martin Potter. Jego orzechowe oczy zabłysły.

Ta dziecięca uwaga wybitnie rozjuszyła Harry'ego, który bez skrupułów wydrwił swojego biologicznego brata.

– Chłopczyku, nie wiesz, że nie przerywa się czyjejś rozmowy? Rodzice cię tego nie nauczyli? A jeśli uważacie, że nie zauważą szlamy, proszę bardzo, zostań tam, gdzie jesteś – dodał od niechcenia. Gdy tylko wypowiedział ostatnie słowa, skrzywił się w myślach. Powinien bardziej się kontrolować, a nie… Gdyby to był ktokolwiek inny, Harry zbyłby go wzruszeniem ramion. Ale Potter, Martin Potter, odezwał się do niego w taki sposób… brat, którego nigdy nie miał okazji poznać…

Potter piorunował go wzrokiem; sięgnął do kieszeni po różdżkę i wycelował nią w Harry'ego. Ale nim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć…

– Licz się ze słowami! – wykrzyknął Weasley, czerwień na jego twarzy mogła śmiało konkurować z rudością czupryny.

Kąciki ust Harry'ego zadrgały. Zastanawiał się, czy Weasley lub Potter okażą się tak głupi, na jakich wyglądają i rozpoczną walkę, tu i teraz. Zaczynał się nudzić, a to byłoby miłym przerywnikiem. Trzymając beztrosko własną różdżkę, rzucił Weasleyowi i Potterowi drapieżny uśmieszek.

Najwyraźniej szlama była mądrzejsza, niż można się było spodziewać. Natychmiast złapała Pottera za ramię, powstrzymując go przed zrobieniem czegoś głupiego. Spojrzała też błagalnie w stronę Weasleya.

Cóż ja widzę… Ktoś się dorobił kręgosłupa w ciągu ostatnich dwóch lat…

Stojąca przed nim osoba była dużo bardziej intrygująca niż ta uciekająca z płaczem dziewczynka, na którą natknął się niegdyś w księgarni.

Nagle za drzewami rozległ się huk, dużo głośniejszy i potężniejszy niż te wcześniejsze, zawtórowało mu też kilka krzyków. Harry i Draco wymienili dzikie uśmieszki.

– Ale mają pietra, nie? – wycedził leniwie.

Draco wykrzywił usta, zerkając wymownie w stronę stojącej naprzeciwko czwórki.

– Przynajmniej są na tyle inteligentni, by się bać. Nie to, co oni. Wasz tatuś na pewno wam powiedział, żebyście się schowali, zgadłem? Co on tam robi – nie, nic nie mów, wiem – próbuje uwolnić tych mugoli?

– Gdzie są wasi rodzice? – odwarknął Weasley. – Pewnie tam, w maskach, co?

Draco i Harry spojrzeli po sobie rozbawieni. Weasley nigdy się nie dowie, jak blisko prawdy był w swoich przypuszczeniach.

– No cóż… Nawet gdyby tak było, to chyba bym ci nie powiedział – odparł Draco. Harry nadal bawił się bezwiednie różdżką i zastanawiał, czy dałby radę uciąć to wszystko jakąś klątwą. Rozmowa zaczynała go nużyć.

Szlama rzuciła w ich stronę wystraszone spojrzenie i odciągnęła pozostałych. Harry schował swoją różdżkę z ukłuciem żalu. Krótka chwila namysłu wystarczyła jednak, by rzucił w stronę oddalającej się czwórki bezródżkową klątwę potykającą. Usłyszał głuchy trzask i serię przekleństw – Weasley znów wyrżnął o kolejny konar.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Następnego dnia Harry przejrzał Proroka Codziennego. Miał rację – kilka osób zmarło w trakcie zamieszek; paru przedstawicieli zagranicznego Ministerstwa i dobrze znany członek Zakonu Feniksa. Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Ministerstwo Magii będzie musiało nieźle się teraz natrudzić, by naprostować to wszystko. Uśmiech Harry'ego poszerzył się – o tak, w tym roku prezent od Draco sprawił mu wiele radości.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

W kwaterze głównej Zakonu Feniksa, mieszczącej się przy Grimmauld Place nr 12, panował posępny nastrój. Albus Dumbledore westchnął w myślach. Voldemort znowu wygrał kolejną rundę – chaos jaki rozpętał się kilka dni temu po zakończeniu Mistrzostw Świata w Quidditchu był tego najlepszym przykładem. Siedzący po drugiej stronie stołu Kingsley Shacklebolt kończył właśnie zdawanie raportu słowami:

– Dedalus Diggle zaginął w trakcie zamieszek. Nie miał przy sobie różdżki, więc nie miał jak obronić się przed tłumem i został przez niego stratowany. Tak przynajmniej brzmi oficjalne stanowisko Ministerstwa. Ale wszystkie dowody wskazują na to, że Dedalus pojedynkował się ze śmierciożercą. Ten go jednak rozbroił i zimperiusował, tak, by Diggle znalazł się naprzeciwko uciekającego tłumu.

– Był dobrym mężczyzną… – westchnęła Hestia Jones, czarnowłosa, młoda kobieta o rumianych policzkach. Całkiem niedawno przystała do Zakonu. No tak... Dumbledore przypomniał sobie, że to właśnie Dedalus ją zwerbował. Dzięki swojej uprzejmości i wylewności świetnie się do tego zadania nadawał. Był także jednym z niewielu, którzy nie przyłączyli się do fali krytyki Dumbledre'a, kiedy na jaw wyszło, że beztroska dyrektora doprowadziła do zniknięcia Harry'ego Pottera.

Nadszedł jednak czas, by odwrócić uwagę pozostałych od żalu po zmarłym czarodzieju.

– Tak, Hestio, był – powiedział miękko Dumbledore. Pozwolił, by iskierki w jego oczach przygasły, gdy dodał głośniej: – Wszyscy, wszyscy zamordowani przez Voldemorta byli porządnymi ludźmi. Członkowie bułgarskiego Ministerstwa Magii nie mieli żadnego z nim zatargu – ich zabójstwo posłużyło jedynie temu, by skomplikować stosunki pomiędzy ich rządem a naszym. Teraz będą one napięte. A ponieważ Minister zacznie skupiać na próbie ich naprawienia, jego uwaga zostanie odciągnięta od innych rzeczy. Co oznacza także, że mało prawdopodobne jest, by Turniej Trójmagiczny odbył się w tym roku – okazja do nawiązania przyjaźni w trakcie konkursowego współzawodnictwa zniknie. Wpływy Voldemorta w Durmstrangu wzrosną; prawdopodobnie wielu jego nowych zwolenników będzie pochodziło właśnie stamtąd.

– Czasy pokoju się kończą, nadchodzi wojna. A po coraz większym rozlewie krwi możemy wywnioskować jedno: do końca przyszłego roku szkolnego Voldemort wyjdzie z ukrycia. – Dumbledore mocno wierzył w to, co mówił. I nie tylko z powodu zeszłotygodniowego raportu Remusa, w którym ten informował o sojuszu pomiędzy watahą Greybacka a Voldemortem. Patrząc na całokształt działań Mrocznej Strony, właśnie tego można było oczekiwać. Tego spodziewał się Dumbledore… Ale pozostali członkowie Zakonu Feniksa najwidoczniej nie, bo gdy Dumbledore zakończył swoją krótką, acz doniosłą przemowę, twarze wszystkich wokół zastygły w przerażeniu.

– Albus… – wyszeptała słabo Molly Weasley – co wtedy zrobimy?

_Wszystko co będziemy w stanie, Molly, co będziemy w stanie… Chociaż może być tego śmiesznie mało… Ale musimy próbować, bez względu na cenę._

Dumbledore, nim odpowiedział, powiódł wzrokiem po zebranych.

– Będziemy walczyć, Molly, będziemy walczyć. Tak jak to zawsze robiliśmy. Zjednoczymy się i będziemy walczyć przeciwko Voldemortowi i jego siłom.

* * *

**A/N**

**Wiele scen z tego rozdziału jest bezwstydnie zaczerpniętych z oryginału. Jeśli jakieś rozpoznajecie, to wiedzcie, że nie są moje. Więc bez wytykania plagiatu proszę! ;)**

**Po poprzednim, dość poważnym rozdziale, teraz czas na coś lżejszego. Z zamierzenia miał to być kontrast pomiędzy dwoma obliczami Harry'ego; jego dojrzałym, zdolnym do zabijania ja i dzieckiem, które nie zapomniało jak się dobrze bawić. Jeśli chodzi o chronologię, to ten rozdział ma miejsce pomiędzy negocjacjami z wilkołakami a pierwszym rajdem prowadzonym przez Harry'ego.**

* * *

**T/N**

**Skoro autorka sięgnęła do kanonu, to ja też – czasami więc trafi się wyrażenie lub zdanie w tłumaczeniu pana Polkowskiego.**

**Nie wiem, czy zauważyliście, ale LavenderStorm stara się prowadzić akcję mniej więcej „w zgodzie" z kanonem (oczywiście na tyle, na ile to jest możliwe przy mrocznej alternatywie, Harrym uczącym się w Durmstrangu i tak dalej). Dlatego można przewidywać, co nas czeka w przyszłości… Ale z drugiej strony bądźcie gotowi na zaskakujące zwroty akcji.**

**Czwarty tom Pottera jest jedną z moich ulubionych części siedmioksięgu. A opis i przebieg Mistrzostw Świata w Quidditchu jednym z jego ulubionych fragmentów. Dlatego fajnie było przy okazji tłumaczenia wrócić do tych rozdziałów i przypomnieć sobie choćby Archiego mówiącego, że lubi, jak mu przewiewa intymne zakątki… :D**

**A w wizji LavenderStorm najbardziej rozczuliła mnie scena, w której Harry wyciąga rękę po galeony wygrane w zakładzie z Draco. Zamykam oczy i widzę ten błagalny wzrok młodego Malfoya. :D Taki drobny szczególik, ale ile radości.**

**Dorzuciłam brakującą cześć rozdziału – od teraz możecie cieszyć się całym. Mam nadzieję, że druga część was nie zawiodła.**

**I teraz małe ogłoszenie – zapomniałam wam o tym napisać ostatnio – gdy edytuję rozdział, to data jego publikacji nie zmienia się, dlatego nie pojawia się on w ostatnio dodanych rozdziałach. Musicie więc pilnować/pamiętać o tym, że w przyszły piątek dorzucę nową cześć i po prostu tu zerknąć. W sumie mogłabym skasować to, co opublikowałam wcześniej i wrzucić od nowa, ale wtedy wasze komentarze by się usunęły, a ich byłoby szkoda…**

**A skoro już wypłynął temat komentarzy… Huzzr w ramach mojego wielkanocnego prezentu podjęła się przetłumaczenia (całkowicie dobrowolnie, w zasadzie to sama na to wpadła i w sumie nie zdradziłaby się z tym, gdyby nie drobne problemy z Open Officem, przez które musi robić to na nowo – więc na prezent dalej czekam, ale ona na swój też, więc jest sprawiedliwie ;) ) waszych komentarzy, tak, bym potem mogła je podesłać LavenderStorm (jest kochana, prawda? ;) ). Więc jeśli chcecie przekazać autorce swój zachwyt, swoje uwielbienie do Mrocznego…, uwagi, a nie czujecie się na siłach, by samemu to po angielsku napisać, możecie to zrobić teraz, pod tym rozdziałem – prędzej czy później Huzzr to przetłumaczy, a ja podeślę LavenderStorm.**

**Oczywiście jak zawsze dziękuje moim wiernym czytelnikom, szczególnie tym, którzy aż dwa razy skomentowali poprzedni rozdział (jak zawsze specjalnie podziękowania dla tych niezarejestrowanych, bo nie mogę tego osobiście zrobić); Marze za dzielnie wypisywanie literówek, Paulinie za zwrócenie uwagi na błąd stylistyczny (tak to jest, gdy człowiek się śpieszy…), Dryrze (mam nadzieję, że dobrze odmieniłam ;) ) za to, że o mało co nie doprowadziła mnie do zawału serca swoją wzmianką o herbacie przez ch (naprawdę przeraziłam się, że to ja zrobiłam taki błąd…). Poza tym Dropsowi, XSparkX, SecretViolence, KarboVictorii, Cierpikowi, hulkowi12, Anuii, MiceOrei i ogólnie wszystkim, którzy to moje tłumaczenie czytają.**

**Powiało słodkością, nie ma co ;)**

**PS A już za tydzień: Durmstrang Rok Czwarty Część I**

_**Nieco później Harry dumał nad implikacjami tego ostrzegawczego ukłucia w sercu. Nie był niewinnym dzieckiem, o nie, daleko mu było do kogoś takiego. W swoim życiu nasłuchał się tylu opowieści wujków śmierciożerców o ich młodzieńczych wyczynach, że uważał się za całkiem nieźle wyedukowanego, szczególnie w tych kwestiach. Tym, czego mu brakowało, było jednak praktyczne doświadczenie… Więc może teraz, gdy jego ciało wkraczało właśnie w okres dojrzewania, nadszedł czas, by je zdobyć?**_


	21. XXI: Durmstrang Rok IV Część I

**Rozdział XXI Durmstrang Rok Czwarty Część I**

* * *

W tym roku atmosfera panująca w jednej z kabin statku zmierzającego do Durmstrangu była równocześnie luźna i formalna. Bo chociaż przebywający w niej uczniowie bez problemu się ze sobą dogadywali, to wewnętrzna hierarchia była ściśle przestrzegana; Harry zajmował centralnie położoną ławkę, a obok niego siedziała jedynie Dafne (która była poza wszelką hierarchią). Reszta uczniów rozproszyła się po całej kajucie; jedni rozsiedli się wygodnie na ławkach, inni siedzieli na podłodze, jeszcze inni stali, opierając się o ściany. Po pomieszczeniu roznosił się szmer prowadzonych przyciszonymi głosami rozmów.

– Harrison, dobrze się bawiłeś na Mistrzostwach Świata w Quidditch'u? – spytała z ożywieniem Dafne.

W czasie lata pozostawali w ciągłym kontakcie – nawet wtedy, gdy Dafne przez miesiąc przebywała z rodzicami na wakacyjnym wyjeździe. Niestety po mistrzostwach Harry był zbyt zajęty misjami wyznaczanymi przez Voldemorta, by do niej pisać.

– Wiesz, że nie jestem jakimś wielkim fanem Quidditcha… – Wzruszył ramionami. – Ale muszę przyznać, że było całkiem ekscytująco.

Dafne uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało.

– Było… Po meczu doszło do jakiś zamieszek, no nie?

Harry posłał przyjaciółce rozbawione spojrzenie.

– Tak. Widziałaś ten chaos, który się wtedy rozpętał?

Dafne skrzywiła się i potrząsnęła ze smutkiem głową.

– Niestety nie. Tata stwierdził, ze nie powinnyśmy czegoś takiego oglądać i kazał mamie zabrać mnie i Astorię do domu. Ale przeczytałam o wszystkim następnego dnia w _Proroku Codziennym_.

Harry machnął nonszalancko ręką, ale kąciki jego ust lekko się uniosły.

– Tym razem o dziwo całkiem dokładnie wszystko opisali.

Nie dodał, że stało się zapewne dlatego, że wujek Stan, na polecenie jego ojca, pociągnął za pewne sznurki, by mieć pewność, że tym razem dziennikarze niczego w swojej relacji nie przekręcą. Dafne zerknęła na Harry'ego i pozwoliła, by na jej twarzy zakwitł wymowny uśmieszek. Resztę czasu spędzili na rozmawianiu o bieżących sprawach czarodziejskiego świata. Harry'ego nie po raz pierwszy zdumiała umiejętność Dafne do szerszego spojrzenia na pewne wydarzenia i zauważenia rzeczy, które innym często umykały… ale w końcu zawsze była bystra i inteligenta, tylko rzadko się z tym afiszowała.

Pod wpływem chwili postanowił poprosić ją o nadzór nad ich szkolną siatką informatorów. Do tej pory zajmował się tym Aleron, ale Harry postanowił odciążyć swojego zastępcę i oddelegować go do innych zadań. Dafne, początkowo zaskoczona, ochoczo na to przystała. W końcu i tak była odpowiedzialna za pozyskiwanie większości z nich. Ludzie, patrząc na nią, zazwyczaj widzieli jedynie jej piękną twarz – przez co często Dafne niedoceniali. I nim spostrzegli, że za ładną buzią kryje się coś jeszcze, byli już w jakiś sposób nieodwracalnie skompromitowani. Wtedy wystarczył subtelny szantaż (czasami tak subtelny, że nawet nie zdawali sobie z niego sprawy) i robili wszystko, co chciała.

Wkrótce statek przybył do portu. W Wielkiej Sali Harry odpowiadał na uprzejmie pozdrowienia pozostałych członków Nocnych Węży – było ich już prawie czterdziestu. Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, wkrótce prześcigną Krwawe Kruki nie tylko pod względem liczebności, ale i także pozycji w rankingu. Gdy Harry rozpoczynał szkołę, Krwawe Kruki przyciągały do siebie większość utalentowanych szósto-, siódmo-, a czasem i piątorocznych. Jednak tym razem czwarta cześć szóstorocznych od swojego trzeciego roku należała do grupy Harry'ego. A to przyczyniło się do stworzenia dotkliwej wyrwy w szeregach Krwawych Kruków.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Harry zmusił się, by skupić uwagę na tradycyjnej, powitalnej przemowie dyrektora. Zauważył, że mężczyzna sprawiał wrażenie wielce z czegoś zadowolonego. Dość szybko odkrył, co wprawiło Karkarowa w tak tryumfujący nastrój.

\- Przywitajcie gromkimi brawa nową parę Prefektów Naczelnych: Sidonię Oriannę Blishwick oraz Harrisona Maximusa Riddle'a!

Harry, wstając powoli ze swojego miejsca, zwalczył pokusę rozdziawienia ust. Blishwick, czarownica z siódmego roku, daleka kuzynka Korbina i obecna głowa Krwawych Kruków była oczywistym kandydatem na naczelnego prefekta. Ale zakładał, że drugim naczelnym prefektem zostanie nowy lider Jadeitowych Szponów, inny uczeń z siódmego roku. Chociaż z drugiej strony, z powodu ich ostatniego spadku w rankingu, równie dobrze mógł to być zastępca Blishwick z Krwawych Kruków. Co prawda nieczęsto zdarzało się, by prefekci naczelni należeli do tej samej grupy, ale znane były takie przypadki. Zazwyczaj dochodziło do tego wtedy, gdy niezbyt ze sobą rywalizowali. Ale dużo rzadsze (w zasadzie to nie słyszał o takim przypadku) było to, by uczeń z czwartego roku, tak jak on, został prefektem naczelnym. Zaskoczenia dopełniał fakt, że to nauczyciele, w trakcie głosowania, wybierali uczniów, którym powierzano to stanowisko. Dlatego nominacja Harry'ego wcale nie była wynikiem lizusostwa Karkarowa. A przynajmniej nie tylko.

Gdy Harry kłaniał się przed zgromadzonymi w Wielkiej Sali, zdawał sobie sprawę, że to uczniowie z jego grupy zgotowali mu najgłośniejsze owacje. Jedni już mu gratulowali, inni uśmiechali się promiennie. Nawet członkowie innych grup, głównie ci z szóstego i niższych roczników, klaskali z zapałem – najwyraźniej pochwalali wybór Harry'ego na to stanowisko.

_Cóż, to całkowicie zmienia postać rzeczy,_ pomyślał chytrze. _Będę mógł nieco wcześniej rozpocząć piąty etap planu._

Niestety wkrótce okazało się, że jego plany jeszcze przez jakiś czas będą musiały zadowolić się tylnimi miejscami. Harry kilka pierwszych tygodni poświęcił szkolnym zajęciom. Poinformował swoich nauczycieli z Europejskiej Historii Magii, Nekromancji i Czarów Ochronnych o tym, że chciałby w maju podejść do SUM-ów, czyli o cały rok wcześniej niż przewidywał to program. Jak im powiedział, czuł się bardzie niż gotowy, by przystąpić do egzaminów. Z prawie wszystkich tych przedmiotów (poza Nekromancją) zdobywał najlepsze oceny, dlatego nauczyciele entuzjastycznie podeszli do jego prośby. Jednak, ku jego zmartwieniu, Aleksiej również dołączył do przyśpieszonego kursu Nekromancji.

– Czyżbyś pojął już decyzję, Aleksiej? Jesteś pewny, że to Nekromancja ma stać się twoją życiową ścieżką? – spytał pewnej nocy.

Zapytany chłopak westchnął cicho, a następnie odparł obojętnym głosem:

– Od czasu Pucharu Świata moi rodzice ani razu na mnie nie spojrzeli. Jestem przekonany, że nie traktują mnie jak członka rodziny. Nie odczują straty, jeśli się na to zdecyduję.

W oczach chłopca nie było ani krztyny emocji, gdy zwierzał się Harry'emu ze swojego największego smutku.

– Ale, mój książę, masz rację. Będę tęsknił za więzią, jaką nawiązałem z naszymi współlokatorami, bo jest to jedyne emocjonalne przywiązanie, jakie wykształciłem.

Harry wiedział, że Aleksiej wcale nie przesadzał. Zawsze był samotnikiem – jego jedynymi przyjaciółmi byli właśnie chłopcy, z którymi dzielił dormitorium.

Spojrzenia Aleksieja i Harry'ego skrzyżowały się.

– Ale – podjął na nowo – jest coś jeszcze, coś o wiele silniejszego od przyjacielskich czy rodzinnych więzi. Przysięga lojalności, którą złożyłem tobie, mój książę, przewyższa wszystko inne. I nieważne, czy jest to kwestia mojej przyszłej kariery czy cokolwiek innego. Dlatego uszanuję każde twoje życzenie. Będę kontynuować swoją naukę Nekromancji, ale nie zostanę prawdziwym Nekromantą, jeśli nie będę mieć na to twojego pozwolenia.

Harry zamrugał zaskoczony. Aleksiej zawsze miał silną i niezależną osobowość. W życiu nie pomyślałby, że ktoś taki podporządkowałby się mu w tej kwestii. Nie po raz pierwszy Harry musiał pogodził się z władzą, jaką dzierżył nad swoimi zwolennikami, nad ich decyzjami i wyborami. Władzą – oraz, co za tym idzie, odpowiedzialnością.

– Niech tak będzie, Aleksiej. Dziękuję za zaufanie, jakim mnie obdarzyłeś – odparł szczerze i skinął głową.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Następnego dnia odbyło się pierwsze spotkanie prefektów, w trakcie którego Harry pogrywał sobie z prefekt naczelną, nadal nieco niezadowoloną z faktu, że jej odpowiednik okazał się czternastoletnim chłopcem. Na szczęście dla Harry'ego, jego głos w końcu przestał się łamać i gdy przemawiał, robił to gładkim, bogatym barytonem. Niestety jego ciało nadal było ciałem czternastolatka. Ale zauważył, że ludzi często można było zwieść samym wyglądem – i było to dużo łatwiejsze, gdy sprawiał wrażenie dojrzalszego i starszego niż w rzeczywistości. Dlatego zaczął się odpowiednio ubierać. Dlatego swoją dotychczasową pozycję prefekta przekazał Silasowi a nie Emlenowi; co prawda Silas też musiał udowodnić swoją wartość pozostałym, tak jak musiałby to zrobić Emlen, ale temu drugiemu, z powodu jego młodego wieku, byłoby dwa razy trudniej to zrobić. Większość obecnych prefektów stanowili uczniowie z piątego lub wyższych roczników.

Blishwick dwa razy zaklaskała, by zwrócić uwagę zebranych i rozpocząć spotkanie. Harry pozwolił jej na to. Postanowił nie reagować na tak małostkowy przejaw walki o władzę. Na świeczniku była dzisiaj petycja uczniów dotycząca możliwości odwiedzania Katles, małej wioski leżącej relatywnie blisko zamku. Żeby się do niej dostać trzeba było popłynąć w dół rzeki – szkolnym statkiem zajmowało to kwadrans. Ale właśnie konieczność odbycia krótkiego rejsu (a raczej wiążące się z nim niedogodności) była jedynym powodem, dla którego uczniowie Durmstrangu, w odróżnieniu od swoich hogwarckich kolegów, nie mogli opuszczać szkolnych terenów.

Harry siedział i przysłuchiwał się, jak prefekci debatowali na tym, czy możliwe będzie przekonanie dyrektora, by przychylił się do tej prośby i zezwolił na wizyty w wiosce, oraz, co ważniejsze, czy im, prefektom, będzie się to opłacało. Dodatkowy praca (sprawowanie pieczy nad uczniami podczas wypadów do Katles) kontra zyskanie w oczach szkolnej braci. Rola prefektów. Ich obowiązki. I tak w kółko.

Pół godziny później Harry nadal jedynie siedział i słuchał kolejnych za i przeciw. Blishwick właśnie zażarcie kłóciła się o to, by jednak odrzucić prośbę. Dzięki siatce informacyjnej Dafne Harry dość dobrze orientował się w nastrojach panujących w szkole, a te wyraźnie mówiły, że petycja uczniów powinna przejść – bez względu na to, czy prefekt naczelna ją poprze, czy nie. Więc gdy w końcu uznał, że reszta zgromadzonych miała wystarczająco dużo czasu na wyrażenie własnych opinii, powstał.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Po kręgosłupie Sidonii Blishwick przeszedł nieprzyjemny dreszcz, gdy jej chłopięcy odpowiednik powstał, a w pomieszczeniu natychmiast zrobiło się cicho. Przez ostatnie pół godziny bezskutecznie próbowała zapanować nad dyskusją, a tu proszę, wystarczyło, że wstał i ot tak, przejął władzę jednym, prostym gestem! _To z powodu tej jego reputacji_, pomyślała zirytowana. _Chłopak, który pokonał w zeszłym roku poprzedniego Naczelnego Prefekta. Chłopak, który rozmawia z wężami. Chłopak, który już w wieku trzynastu lat potrafił kontrolować Fiendfyre. I tak dalej._ W zasadzie, to obecnie po zamku krążyły plotki o tym, że był w jakiś sposób spokrewniony z Czarnym Planem. Były też takie, które mówiły, że w przyszłości sam stanie się następnym Mrocznym Lordem.

Jeśli tylko umiejętność pojedynkowania się i magiczny potencjał byłyby jego jedynymi mocnymi stronami, to Sidonia poradziłaby sobie z nim. Ale niestety okazało się, że chłopak także całkiem nieźle radził sobie na gruncie politycznym. Swoją późniejszą przemowę, w której wziął pod uwagę argumenty obu stron, i tych, którzy byli za, i tych, którzy byli przeciw, zakończył słowami:

– Tak więc porozmawiam z naszym szanownym dyrektorem na ten temat. Jeżeli nic z tego nie wyniknie, to po prostu porzucimy temat. Czy wszyscy się zgadzają?

Retoryczne pytanie. Sidonia prychnęła zdegustowana, gdy po pomieszczeniu przeszedł pomruk aprobaty. Chłopak obrócił się do niej i, wykrzywiając usta w aroganckim uśmieszku, zapytał:

– Panno Blishwick, czy jest coś, co chciałabyś dodać?

Sidonia spiorunowała go wzrokiem. Nie mogła nic dodać i doskonale o tym wiedział. Cokolwiek by teraz nie powiedziała, zostało by to odebrane jako wsparcie. Nie mogła też w żadnej sposób zaprotestować – poczyniona przez niego sugestia była całkiem rozsądna.

– Jeżeli to wszystko, to uważam spotkanie za zakończone. Miłego weekendu, przyjaciele.

Uśmiechając się pod nosem, chłopak opuścił pomieszczenie w towarzystwie dwójki swoich popleczników.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Kilka tygodniu później Harry żałował przekazania Silasowi swojego poprzedniego stanowiska. _Ten idiota_ wyzwał na pojedynek jakiegoś ucznia z siódmego roku, członka Krwawych Kruków, tylko dlatego, że ten nie chciał przestać uderzać do Alerona. Kto to widział, żeby pojedynkować się z kimś z tak błahego powodu… i na domiar złego przegrać! I tak już napięte stosunki pomiędzy ich grupami zagęściły się, a ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej Harry obecnie potrzebował (przy swojej rozwijającej się karierze prefekta naczelnego) była otwarta wojna z Krwawymi Krukami. Były inne, dużo subtelniejsze sposoby, by zmusić ich do uległości… Harry miał ochotę cisnąć w Silasa jakąś paskudną klątwą, tak, by ten zapamiętał to do końca swojego cholernego życia, ale pohamował swoje zapędy i ograniczył się do surowego, słownego zrugania skruszonego, klęczącego na zimnej posadzce chłopca.

– Gdybym był swoim ojcem, właśnie wiłbyś się pod Cruciatusem – poinformował, po trwającym dwadzieścia minut wykładzie, brązowowłosego nastolatka.

Silas wzdrygnął się, po czym usztywnił ramiona.

– Przepraszam, mój książę. Moje zachowanie rzeczywiście było zbyt pochopne i nieprzemyślane.

Harry ze zmrużonymi oczami ocenił szczerość słów wypowiedzianych przez klęczącego u jego stóp nastolatka, nim odparł:

– Upewnij się więc, że to już się nigdy więcej nie powtórzy – to powiedziawszy, opuścił pomieszczenie.

Ale z całego tego incydentu wyniknęła jedna, dobra rzecz. Harry postanowił, że jeśli jeszcze raz ktoś z jego grupy zdecyduje się na zainicjowanie pojedynku, to nie przegra go. Tak więc, po uzyskaniu zgody dyrektora, zorganizował dodatkowe zajęcia z pojedynkowania się, przeznaczone dla tych członków Nocnych Węży, którzy byli na tym samym, lub wyższym niż on roku. Nauczanie rozpoczął od pokazania, jak efektywnie wykorzystywać w trakcie potyczek to, czego do tej pory nauczyli się na lekcjach, ale wkrótce skończyło się na tym, że uczył ich rzadkich mrocznych zaklęć i klątw.

Gdy po szkole rozniosła się wieść, że Harry uczy członków swojej grupy Czarnej Magii, plotki na jego temat odżyły na nowo i niektórzy zaczęli na osobności nazywać go Czarnym Księciem. Czarny Książę z Mrocznego Dworu Nocy, bo tak przecież brzmiała oficjalna nazwa grupy Harry'ego.

– Masz coś przeciwko? – spytała pewnego dnia Dafne z ciekawością w głosie. – W końcu nie podobało ci się zbytnio, gdy zaczęto zwracać się do ciebie per „mój książę".

Harry posłał przyjaciółce na wpół poirytowane, na wpół rozbawione spojrzenie.

– A kto zaczął to robić?

Dafne, chichocząc, zrobiła niewinną minę.

Harry potrząsnął głową i westchnął:

– Ech… Myślę, że już się przyzwyczaiłem do tego. Poza tym, patrząc na to, kim jest mój ojciec… wydaje mi się, że tytuł pasuje. No i na pewno pomoże mi w ruszeniu z moimi planami…

Faktycznie, jednym z efektów ubocznych było to, że wielu członków innych grup podchodziło do Harry'ego z zapytaniem, czy nie zechciałby przyjąć ich do siebie – znalazło się wśród nich nawet kilkoro siódmorocznych z Krwawych Kruków. Uczniowie Durmstrangu odczuwali _głód_ wiedzy, przemożną chęć zgłębienia tajników tej konkretnej gałęzi magii. A kiedy Silas poprosił o rewanż i wygrał pojedynek z łatwością, zaledwie po miesiącu treningów, to wszystko się tylko nasiliło. Jednak Harry zgarniał do Nocnych Węży jedynie najlepszych z każdego roku – czyli najbardziej utalentowanych szósto- i siódmorocznych.

Gdy nastał grudzień, Noce Węże liczyły prawie pięćdziesięciu członków.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Harry był wniebowzięty. Jego plany powoli ziszczały się i wkraczały na dobrą drogę… już wkrótce, wkrótce Krwawe Kruki miały utracić swoją pozycję niedoścignionego czempiona. Był tak podekscytowany, że wyszczerzył się, gdy Steffi Stockman podeszła do niego pewnej nocy, kiedy wszyscy zebrali się w pokoju wspólnym, i szczerze pogratulowała mu osiągnięć. Jej lisie oczy rozbłysły przy tym w sposób, który sprawił, że serce Harry'ego zabiło odrobinę mocniej.

Nieco później Harry dumał nad implikacjami tego ostrzegawczego bicia serca. Nie był niewinnym dzieckiem, o nie, daleko mu było do kogoś takiego. W swoim życiu nasłuchał się tylu opowieści wujków śmierciożerców o ich młodzieńczych wyczynach, że uważał się za całkiem nieźle wyedukowanego, szczególnie _w tych_ kwestiach. Tym, czego mu brakowało, było jednak _praktyczne doświadczenie_… Więc może teraz, gdy jego ciało wkraczało właśnie w okres pokwitania, nadszedł czas, by je zdobyć?

A szesnastoletnia Steffi Stockman wydawała się dobrym początkiem do jego zdobywania – szczególnie, że najwyraźniej coś go do niej przyciągało. Była wystarczająco ładna na swój pokrętny, lisi sposób, z rudym bobem, zwężającymi się ku górze, drapieżnymi oczkami, skórą o miodowym odcieniu i piekielnie gorącym, ponętnym ciałem… Poza tym wiedział, że miała wcześniej wielu chłopaków, choć obecnie z nikim nie była, więc nie sprowadzałby na złą drogę niewiniątka...

Jeśli ktoś był tu gorszony i sprowadzany na złą ścieżkę, to tym kimś był właśnie on, pomyślał rozbawiony Harry dwa tygodnie później. Kilka pierwszych dnia spędził na niewinnym flirtowaniu – wzorując się głównie na tym, jak Aleron krążył i podchodził Silasa w zeszły roku. Na początku Steffi była lekko oszołomiona faktem, że on, przywódca jej grupy, zaczął ją bałamucić, ale później ochoczo odpowiedziała na jego zaloty. Podejrzewał, że skusiła ją jego moc – bo wciąż rozwijające się ciało czternastolatka raczej nie mogło pociągać szesnastolatki. Z pewnością zdawała sobie sprawę, że jest tylko środkiem do osiągnięcia celu, ale póki podchodziła do tego odpowiednio entuzjastycznie, Harry nie widział powodu, dla którego miałby z tego nie skorzystać. Już trzeciego dnia przeszli do całowania się i dokładnie to robili także w tej chwili.

Harry delikatnie musnął usta dziewczyny, równocześnie zachęcając je swoim językiem do rozchylenia się, a kiedy już to zrobiły, zaczął później namiętnie plądrować ich wnętrze. Steffi nauczyła go kilku sztuczek po jego pierwszym niechlujnym i niedoświadczonym pocałunku. Kilka minut później oderwali się od siebie. Streffi, zaczerwieniona, z trudem łapała oddech.

– I jak było? – zapytał, uśmiechając się przebiegle.

Steffi nieśmiało zwilżyła usta i mrugnęła do niego.

– Przepysznie, mój książę. Nakarmisz mnie jeszcze?

Harry z żalem potrząsnął głową.

– Niestety za kilka minut muszę iść na spotkanie prefektów… A oto i oni… – Machnięciem zniósł czar prywatności tylko po to, by ujrzeć Alerona i Silasa czekających na niego w pewnym oddaleniu z szacunku dla jego prywatności. Nie przejmował się tym, jak długo tam stali – zaklęcie którym otoczył siebie i Steffi powodowało, że inni, patrząc na nich, widzieli jedynie rozmazane zarysy sylwetek i słyszeli delikatne brzęczenie.

– Do zobaczenia jutro rano, Steffi. – Harry pogłaskał po głowie swoją nadąsaną… dziewczynę, bo teoretycznie nią była, nim skierował się w stronę dwójki prefektów.

– Imponujący podbój, mój książę – odezwał się cicho Aleron. – Steffi umawia się jedynie z najlepszymi. Kilka tygodni temu randkowała z Krumem, a jeszcze wcześniej spotykała się z poprzednim przywódcą Jadeitowych Szponów…

Harry roześmiał się.

– Ma szczęście, że mam tak liberalne podejście do bratania się z członkami innych grup. – Zerkając z ukosa na swojego zastępcę, dostrzegł w oczach chłopca szczyptę zmartwienia. Doskonale wiedział, że to z jego powodu się tam pojawiła.

– Doceniam twoją troskę, Aleronie, ale nie musisz się o nic martwić. Nie mam zamiaru pozwolić, by złamała mi serce, jak to zrobiła Krumowi. Nasz układ jest korzystny dla obu stron.

Aleron wyraźnie się odprężył, choć uśmiechnął nieco smutno.

– Powinienem o tym pomyśleć… Nie jesteś kimś, kto dałby się zwieść ładnej buzi, paniczu. Wiem, że nie ma żadnego prawa ingerować w twoje prywatne życie, szczególnie, że ty tak łaskawie podszedłeś do naszego związku… – Tutaj odruchowo zerknął na swojego partnera, całkowicie świadom tego, że Harry jeśli tylko by zechciał, mógł położyć kres ich kontrowersyjnej, homoseksualnej relacji, po czym kontynuował: – Ale nic nie poradzę na to, że…

Harry przerwał mu, gwałtownie unosząc dłoń.

– Aleronie, jesteś moim przyjacielem. Możesz wyrazić swoje zaniepokojenie w każdej chwili. Ale po tym, jak raz cię wysłucham, oczekuję, że zaakceptujesz moją decyzję i nie będziesz więcej powracać do tematu oraz zachowasz wszystkie dalsze myśli dla siebie. To również dotyczy ciebie, Silasie. Zrozumieliście?

Dwójka szóstorocznych prefektów spojrzała po sobie, po czym pokłoniła się, akceptując rozkaz.

– Tak, paniczu.

Harry przytaknął, usatysfakcjonowany. Nie miał zamiaru tolerować czyichkolwiek obiekcji w związku ze swoją relacją ze Steffi. Reputacja dziewczyny jako osoby przyciąganej przez moc i potęgę jedynie przyczyniała się do zwiększenia jego własnego statusu, a jej grzeszne, gorące ciało wymownie świadczyło również o jego fizycznej dojrzałości. Oczywiście uczyła go także bardzo wielu rzeczy o sztuce pożądania i zalotów. Jedynym minusem całej sytuacji była wyraźna dezaprobata Dafne. Chociaż nie wyraziła na głos swojej opinii, to odkąd zaczął całować się ze Steffi, starała się trzymać od niego z daleka – jej dziwne zachowanie zrzucił na karb zazdrości, wywołanej tym, że do tej pory była jedyną dziewczyną w jego najbliższym otoczeniu, z którą utrzymywał przyjacielskie stosunki.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Późną, nocną porą Dafne Persefona Greengrass stała przy oknie w swoim dormitorium, które dzieliła z kilkoma innymi koleżankami z roku. Rozczarowana, otoczona czarem prywatności, zapatrzyła się na delikatne światło, padające na skrzące się jezioro, rzucane przez okrągły księżyc i migoczące na niebie gwiazdy. Musiała się uspokoić i pozbierać myśli.

Ostatnie dwa tygodnie Harrison spędził w towarzystwie Steffi Stockman, tej ponętnej dziewczyny z szóstego roku, która krążyła po zamku i łamała serca. Dafne nawet i ją lubiła, ale gdy przyszło do zaakceptowania faktu, że Harrison się z nią umawia, poczuła irracjonalną potrzebę przeklęcia czegoś. A to już o czym świadczyło, bo Dafne z natury nie była emocjonalną osobą.

Powstrzymała mentalne westchnięcie. Zawsze miała pewną słabość do Harrisona; w końcu chłopak był charyzmatyczny, potężny, inteligentny i przystojny. Nie podejrzewała jednak, że to uczucie rozwinie się w coś więcej. Gdyby to było zwykłe zauroczenie, to z łatwością poradziłaby sobie ze swoją zazdrością. Przecież i ona nie pozostawała w tych sprawach niedoświadczona i miała swoją chwilę na randkowej scenie Durmstrangu, chociaż nigdy nie była z nikim na poważnie. A teraz, kiedy Harrison nagle odkrył w sobie zainteresowanie płcią przeciwną, Dafne odkryła w sobie zainteresowanie Harrisonem.

Na czym więc stała? Wiedziała, że ostatecznie chciałaby dostać szansę na stworzenie związku z Harrisonem. Ale nie teraz. Nie wtedy, gdy to wszystko było jeszcze dla niego nowe i łatwo dawał się oczarować pierwszej lepszej ładnej buzi czy gorącemu ciału. Dafne westchnęła. Może i było to z jej strony nieco złośliwe, ale Merlin jeden wiedział, że w tej chwili nie miała ochoty na ani odrobinę życzliwości. Niemniej jednak miała aż nadto cierpliwości. W końcu to właśnie ta cecha sprawiała, że była tak dobra w wywęszeniu przydatnych informacji i plotek. Poczeka na swoją szansę z Harrisonem.

W międzyczasie skorzysta z rady swojej matki: czas, by dorosnąć. Matka Dafne podejrzewała, że przez większość czasu Harrison traktował ją jak młodszą siostrę. Był wobec Dafne opiekuńczy, miał do niej słabość, ale nie traktował jej jak kogoś równego sobie – a to zmniejszało prawdopodobieństwo rozwinięcia się jakichkolwiek romantycznych uczuć po jego stronie. _Słowa matki mają sens…_ Jeśli Dafne chciała, w ostatecznym rozrachunku, zyskać uwagę Harrisona, musiała mu pokazać, że jest dla niego odpowiednią partnerką. Zarządzanie siatką informacyjną w Durmstrangu było zaledwie początkiem. Nieważne. Dafne odziedziczyła dalekowzroczność i pragmatyzm ojca, mężczyzny, który mając nadzieję na związek pomiędzy mrocznym dziedzicem a starszą córką, przezornie wysłał ją do Durmstragu zamiast do własnej alma mater, którą był Hogwart. A ona miała zamiar dobrze to wykorzystać.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Czas, jaki pozostał do przerwy świątecznej, Harry spędził robiąc trzy rzeczy. Po pierwsze powoli ujawniał swój statusu dziedzica Czarnego Pan przed tymi członkami Nocnych Węży, którzy jeszcze nie byli tego świadomi. Ponadto przemycał informacje o planach i założeniach ojca oraz rozsiewał pogłoski o jego powrocie. Inteligentniejsi lub posiadający rodzinne koneksje uczniowie już od dłuższego czasu to wiedzieli lub coś podejrzewali – i całkiem ochoczo odpowiedzieli na jego rewelacje. Pozostałych uczniów z czwartego, piątego i szóstego roku, czyli tych, którzy jeszcze nie byli gotowi na wtajemniczenie, planował zwerbować tuż po świętach, zgodnie z założeniami ojca. Jeśli chodzi o młodszych, to Harry chciał, by nasionka lojalności, które zasadził, miały czas dojrzeć i wykiełkować. W końcu uczniowie z czwartego i wyższych roczników przez cztery lata pozostawali pod jego wpływem – nad młodszymi musiał jeszcze trochę popracować, by wpadli w zarzuconą sieć.

Ale nie tylko to zaprzątało jego głowę. Dużo czasu zajmowały mu przyśpieszone kursy Nekromancji, Czarów Ochronnych i Europejskiej Historii Magii. Miał zamiar przerobić program dla czwartego roku przed zakończeniem grudnia, tak, by w styczniu móc zacząć naukę materiału z piątego. Czary Ochronne były dla niego dziecinnie łatwe, biorąc pod uwagę jego unikalny talent, a Europejska Historia Magii wymagała jedynie wkucia faktów i umiejętnego ich łączenia oraz wyciągania odpowiednich wniosków, co również nie stanowiło problemu. Jedynie do Nekromancji musiał się bardziej przyłożyć – wzywanie zombi nadal było dla niego nieco wyczerpujące. Na razie był w stanie przywołać i kontrolować tylko jednego na raz, a na poziomie SUM-ów wymagano, by robił to równocześnie z trzema. Jeżeli dalej tak pójdzie, to nigdy nie będzie w stanie przywołać inferiusa, upiora wyższego rangą niż zwykłe zombi. A to przecież był jedyny powód, dla którego zaczął uczyć się Nekromancji – w nadchodzącej wojnie chciał wspomóc ojca armią inferiusów. _Ostatecznie mam od tego Aleksieja, _przypomniał sobie. Aleksiej na chwilę obecną był w stanie przywołać kilka równocześnie, chociaż i jemu daleko było do poziomu Voldemorta.

Ostatnią rzeczą, na której skupiał się Harry, były przygotowania do najbliższego meczu Quidditcha. Obecnie drużyna Nocnych Węży uważana była za najlepszą w szkole, nawet pomimo tego, że Bordowe Skrzydła miały w swoim składzie światowej sławy gwiazdę, Wiktora Kruma. Owszem, posiadali jednego nadzwyczajnego gracza, ale drużyna Harry'ego składała się z siedmiu wyśmienitych zawodników. I chociaż Harry nie zdołał ubiec utalentowanego sportowca i złapać znicza, to i tak jego drużyna wygrała dzięki ponad stupięćdziesięciopunktowej przewadze posiadanej w momencie, w której Krum to zrobił. Harry poniekąd to na nim wymusił – jeżeli Krum nie złapałby znicza, sam by go pochwycił. Ostatecznie liczyło się jednak jedno – Nocne Węże i tak wygrały pięćset punktów o które rozgrywał się mecz.

Wszystkie te wydarzenia wprawiły Harry'ego w wyśmienity nastroju. Wisienką na torcie okazało się natomiast zaakceptowanie przez Karkarowa uczniowskiej petycji. Pewnego dnia podczas śniadania dyrektor powstał ze swojego miejsca i ogłosił, że ją zatwierdził.

– Doszły mnie słuchy, że brać uczniowska Durmstrangu złożyła prośbę o możliwość odwiedzania Katles w trakcie weekendów. Ponieważ wasz prefekt naczelny, pan Riddle, tak żarliwie się o to w waszym imieniu wykłócał, to ciężko mi jest dłużej wstrzymywać się ze swoim pozwoleniem. Zatem zobowiązuję wszystkich uczniów, by dostarczyli podpisane przez rodziców lub opiekunów zgody na odwiedziny w wiosce.

W Wielkim Sali wybuchła euforia, a radosne okrzyki: „Czarny Książę! Czarny Książę!" przebijały się przez powstały harmider. Zadowolony uśmieszek Harry'ego jedynie się poszerzył, gdy zerknął na rozwścieczoną Blishwick, która siedziała dwa stoły dalej, bez wątpienia zaniepokojona nagłym wzrostem jego popularności.

Tak więc nim nadeszły święta, Harry był w naprawdę radosnym humorze i nawet rezerwa Dafne nie była w stanie mu go popsuć. Nadal bez zarzutu pracowała nad ich szkolną siecią informatorów, ale poza tym zachowywała się w stosunku do Harry'ego dość ozięble. Wcześniej podczas śniadań siadywała tuż obok, czasami nieco dalej ale nadal w pobliżu, a teraz razem ze swoimi przyjaciółkami zajmowała bardziej oddalone miejsca. I nawet jeśli rozmawiali tak często jak kiedyś, to wyczuwał dziwny chłód w jej zachowaniu. Swoje emocje ukrywała wtedy za maską, maską, której nigdy wcześniej nie wykorzystywała w towarzystwie Harry'ego, a którą ubierała jedynie w obecności znajomych spoza ich grupy. Oczywiście nie zachowywała się w sposób zupełnie pozbawiony emocji, o nie, to zupełnie nie byłoby w jej stylu, ale w miłych słówkach, słodkich uśmiechach czy melodyjnym śmiechu brakowało szczerości.

Nieważne. Prędzej czy później jej przejdzie, pomyślał z rozbawieniem, zwłaszcza, gdy dotrze do niej, że nie traktuje Steffi na poważnie. Być może powinien wysłać jej jakiś dodatkowy, miły prezent na święta – ot po to, by rozwiać nieuzasadnione obawy.

* * *

**A/N **

**W końcu zaczęłam przemycać do opowiadania trochę romantycznych wątków. Na chwilę obecną zadecydowałam, że sparuję Harry'ego z Dafne. Oczywiście zachowuję sobie prawo do zmiany zdania jeśli ten paring nie wypali. Ostrzegam: to będzie bardzo, bardzo powoli rozwijająca się relacja i zostanie rozciągnięta na wiele rozdziałów, choć równocześnie będzie jedynie pobieżnie zarysowana. Innymi słowy, nie mam zamiaru zbytnio się w nią zagłębiać, gdyż nie chcę zamienić tej historii w jakąś romantyczną opowieść (poza tym nie mam zielonego pojęcia jak takową napisać).**

* * *

**T/N**

**Podobnie jak w kanonie, czternastoletni Harry zaczął romansować! I chyba idzie mu to trochę lepiej niż z Cho ^^ (ale niezdarny pierwszy pocałunek nadal jest, obowiązkowo). Osobiście nie przepadam za romansidłami (wystarczy mi własny udany związek z ośmioletnim stażem) i jeśli tylko wątek miłosny nie jest główną osią opowieści to jakoś go zdzierżę. Tutaj akurat jest on całkiem fajne poprowadzony i chyba nawet bardziej podoba mi się w wydaniu Harry-OC, niż Harry-Dafne. Chociaż z drugiej strony ten drugi w angielskiej 33-rozdziałowej wersji nadal jest w fazie „rozwijania się", więc w zasadzie nie mam porównania. Ale Harry-OC nie zawiodło moich oczekiwań.**

**A teraz to, co pominęłam ostatnio, czyli komentarz do waszych komentarzy i zwyczajowe podziękowania za zostawienie po sobie śladu. :)**

**Dziękuję! Dziękuję za wszystkie miłe słowa, uwagi i opinie. Czasami wasz zachwyt mnie onieśmiela, bo w tłumaczeniu nie brakuje błędów, a ja cały czas się uczę. Raz wyjdzie mi lepiej, raz gorzej. Ale jeśli da się czytać, to niezmiernie się cieszę.**

**Co do samego opowiadania i jego dynamiki, to ciągle upieram się przy swoim: najlepsze dopiero przed nami. Ciekawie (i to naprawdę ciekawie) zacznie się robić od rozdziału 24… Chociaż 22 też jest niczego sobie. Więc nie zrażajcie się tym, że na razie jest trochę nudnawo i cierpliwie poczekajcie, bo warto.**

**Odpowiadając natomiast na pytanie Mary o moje dalsze tłumaczeniowe plany, to muszę przyznać, że nawet zaczęłam zastanawiać się nad tym, co mogłabym przetłumaczyć w dalszej kolejności. Na pewno będzie to jakiś anglojęzyczny tekst, który mam w favach (więc jak chcecie, to możecie sobie zerknąć, co tam jest). Póki co mam na oku cztery opowiadania, trzy z nich to wariacje na temat paringu Harry/Tom, Harry/Voldemort, a jeden Harry/Snape, ściślej SmH (Mara, już widzę jak się krzywisz, doskonale pamiętam o twojej niechęci do Snape'a ;) ). Niestety żaden z tych tekstów nie oczarował mnie tak bezwarunkowo jak Dark as Night i w każdym jest coś, co mi się szalenie podoba i coś, co mnie odrzuca. Główną wadą tekstów z paringiem HP/TMR/LV jest to, że w każdym prędzej czy później pojawia się slash… A ja nie dość, że nie lubię romansów, to nie przepadam za Harrym umawiającym się z Tomem… Jednak przy jednym time travelerze jestem w stanie przymknąć na to oko, a to ze względu na przegenialną kreację świata przedstawionego i postaci ślizgonów otaczających Toma (przyznaję bez bicia: mam słabość do dobrze napisanych, myślących śmierciożerców/przyszłych śmierciożerców). Jeżeli chcecie, to możecie dać znać, co o tym myślicie – brać się za delikatny slash czy sobie odpuścić? A może znacie jakiś fajny tekst warty przetłumaczenia?**

**Jednak na razie to tylko plany i to plany na dość odległe – przy obecnym tempie tłumaczenie Mrocznego jeszcze trochę mi zajmie. No i musicie wziąć poprawkę na to, że nim dobrnę do 33 rozdziału, to LavenderStorm na pewno opublikuje jakiś nowy albo nowe… Poza tym nadal dzielnie piszę wielkanocny prezent dla Huzzr (który chyba teraz powinnam już nazywać postwielkanocnym ;) ) i przekonuję się, że w moim przypadku lanie wody zaczyna nabierać nowego znaczenia – kończę drugą z jedenastu zaplanowanych scen i z przerażeniem patrzę na pędzący licznik stron: 18, 19, 20 (dla porównania standardowy rozdział Mrocznego ma ich z 12, 13, czasami 14…) Ech… A miała to być krótka miniaturka w postaci łatki do kanonu, przedstawiająca moją wizję młodego Toma Riddle'a… Dobrze chociaż, że sama Huzzr zajęta jest obecnie przygotowywaniem portfolio na uczelnię (namalowanie/narysowanie kilkunastu obrazów trochę trwa, a ma na to czas do czerwca) i chwilowo odpada mi betowanie Inside Out…**

**Ależ się rozpisałam… Wiecie, to tak w ramach rekompensaty za ostatni raz ;)**

**PS: A za tydzień: Święta (no kto by pomyślał).**

_**To były najgorsze święta w życiu Harry'ego. Oczywiście nie licząc tych spędzonych z Dursleyami; ale ich chyba nic nie mogło prześcignąć na liście „najgorszych świąt w życiu".**_


	22. XXII: Święta

**Może być trochę brutalnie: avada i crucio w akcji! :D**

* * *

**Rozdział XXII Święta**

* * *

To były najgorsze święta w życiu Harry'ego. Oczywiście nie licząc tych spędzonych z Dursleyami; ale ich chyba żadne nie mogły prześcignąć na liście „najgorszych świąt w życiu".

To właśnie w te święta miał się odbyć planowany od dawna, planowany drobiazgowo i skrupulatnie, powrót Czarnego Pana. Trzeciego dnia od rozpoczęcia przerwy świątecznej Mroczny Lord osobiście stanął na czele licznej grupy śmierciożerców, prowadzonej wprost na Azkaban. Celem rajdu było wyswobodzenie tych popleczników Voldemorta, którzy nadal byli tam więzieni. Od czasu swojego odrodzenia, Czarny Pan nie ustawał w ukradkowych próbach uwolnienia swoich zwolenników, wykorzystując przy tym polityczne wpływy. A teraz zamierzał oswobodzić resztę.

Oczywiście to właśnie miała być główna atrakcja nocy, jej najważniejsze przedstawienie, ale oprócz tego Czarny Pan zdecydował, że wyśle także Lucjusza i Harry'ego na dwie oddzielne misje. Malfoy miał przewodzić rajdowi przeciwko Tyberiuszowi Ogdenowi, jednemu z członków Wizengamotu, który wciąż wspierał Dumbledore'a. Natomiast Harry'emu, w towarzystwie Bellatriks i szóstki innych śmierciożerców, przypadło poprowadzenie ataku na Emmelinę Vance, utalentowaną członkinię Zakonu Feniksa.

– Chcę, by wszyscy byli martwi, moi przyjaciele. Wszyscy; żadnych żywych – wysyczał lodowato Voldemort podczas odprawy śmierciożerców.

Harry, skrywający swoją twarz za srebrną maską, skwapliwie i ochoczo zaakceptował rozkazy ojca.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

To był już drugi rajd, któremu przewodził. Pełen pewności siebie i tłumionego podekscytowania raz dwa poradził sobie z czarami ochronnymi, bez trudu się przez nie przełamując. Dopiero później dotarło do niego, że nieco za łatwo mu wtedy poszło…

Ale póki co jedynie wysłał Bellatriks i połowę przydzielonych mu sił na tyły, sam zaś wtargnął do środka przez frontowe drzwi, z których wcześniej zdjął wszystkie blokady. Roztoczył też wokół domu barierę uniemożliwiającą aportację, wsparł ją też odpowiednimi runami. Emmelina Vance była starą panną i mieszkała z dwójką braci i ich żonami. Wszyscy byli zdolnymi magami, Harry zauważył to, patrząc na ich aury, ale to Vance posiadała największą moc. Tak więc, uśmiechając się dziko, rozkazał towarzyszącym mu śmierciożercom zapędzenie w róg pozostałych czarodziejów, sam zaś przystąpił do ataku na członkinię Zakonu.

Pojedynek był szybki i wściekły. Zażartość potyczki mogłaby oszołomić pozostałych popleczników Czarnego Pana, gdyby ci akurat nie byli zajęci i mieli czas, by popatrzeć. Harry unikał i rzucał zaklęcia z zabójczą prędkością, często ciskał tym, co pierwsze przyszło mu na myśl. Vance była naprawdę dobra, nie dawała mu ani chwili wytchnienia, ani odrobiny czasu na pomyślenie pomiędzy kolejnymi ruchami. Oboje mieli lotne, bystre umysły i działali bez zastanowienia, Vance miała jednak przewagę w postaci lat doświadczenia. A jednak Harry nie zostawał w tyle dzięki swojemu szerokiemu repertuarowi rzadkich i mrocznych ofensywnych klątw.

Wkrótce Harry wpadł w rausz – śmiertelny amok – jak to często miało miejsce w tego typu sytuacjach. Jego świat zwęził się do stojącej naprzeciwko przeciwniczki i jej najbliższego otoczenia. Wszystkie swoje umiejętności skupił na jednym celu – pokonaniu czarownicy. A gdy ich taniec stał się jeszcze bardziej zawiły i śmiercionośny, uśmieszek na jego twarzy przeobraził się w okrutny grymas.

Poruszali się tam i z powrotem, zupełnie jakby odtwarzali skomplikowaną choreografię jakiegoś zawiłego tańca. Nagle Vance popełniła fatalny błąd – rzuciła w jego kierunku serię następujących po sobie zaklęć, równocześnie starając się odciągnąć potyczkę jak najdalej od bratowej, znajdującej się niebezpiecznie blisko linii ognia. Niestety okazało się to dla Vance tragiczne w skutkach – Harry, zamiast wznieść ochronną tarczę, zrobił szybki unik i, nurkując pod przelatującymi klątwami, posłał w jej stronę Mordercze Zaklęcie. Czarownica zginęła natychmiast.

Harry wstał i otrząsnąwszy się z bitewnego transu, otaksował pomieszczenie uważnym spojrzeniem. Martwa ciało Vance leżało u jego stóp, podobnie jak dwa inne, należące do pary, która najwyraźniej musiała walczyć ramię w ramię. Natomiast wszyscy śmierciożercy okrążali właśnie ostatnią ocalałą dwójkę, gdy…. Gdy nagle rozpętało się piekło. Do środka wdarła się zgraja czarodziejów; mężczyzn i kobiet w maskujących trenczach z postawionymi kołnierzami. Aurorzy.

Jeśli Harry miałby na to czas, to zakląłby głośno i paskudnie – wzniesione przez niego magiczne czujki zawiodły; najwidoczniej aurorzy je dezaktywowali. Ale skąd o nich wiedzieli? Przekładając przeanalizowanie tej kwestii na później, krzyknął w stronę Bellatriks:

– Ciociu Bello, wykończ ich! Ja zajmę się aurorami!

Na potwierdzenie swoich słów popędził w stronę drzwi, by wybawić nowoprzybyłych na zewnątrz – czwórka z nich rzuciła się za nim, trzech zostało i rozpoczęło walkę ze śmierciożercami. Harry'ego czekało niełatwe zadanie; pojedynek z czwórką wykwalifikowanych aurorów to nie była błaha sprawa. Jego przeciwnikami byli: ciemnoskóry mężczyzna ze złotymi pierścieniami zwisającymi z uszu, wysoki, wyglądający na zaprawionego w boju czarodziej z jasnymi oczami oraz dwie podobne do siebie brunetki, najprawdopodobniej jakieś krewne.

Wkrótce Harry przekonał się, że to czarnoskóry stanowił największe zagrożenie. Miał olśniewającą, szafirową aurę, która obecnie płonęła i buzowała, a rozmiarem dorównywała tej, otaczającej Bellatriks. Nawet gdyby walczyli jeden na jednego, to pokonanie go stanowiłoby wyzwanie… A przy czterech na jednego… Harry musiał skorzystać ze wszystkich znanych sobie sztuczek, trików, czarnomagicznych zaklęć, klątw i uroków – a każdy rzucany przez siebie czar dodatkowo wzmacniał runami.

– Poddaj się, nie pokonasz nas! – zagrzmiał czarnoskóry mężczyzna głośno i rozkazująco.

Harry nie tracił czasu na odpowiedź. Zamiast tego zrobił unik, wzniósł tarczę i odgryzł się serią niewerbalnych zaklęć. Jednym z nich udało mu się trafić wysokiego mężczyzną; brunetkę dopadł dużo łagodniejszą niż rzucana zazwyczaj, wersją Fiendfyre, a i tak pochłonęło to dużą część jego mocy.

W tym samym momencie Harry usłyszał za swoimi plecami przenikliwy, kobiecy krzyk. Ponieważ jedyną czarownicą po ich stronie była ciocia Bella, a ona raczej nie wydałaby z siebie tak agonalnego okrzyku, założył, że była to jej ofiara. Czarnoskóry mężczyzna musiał dojść do tego samego wniosku, bo jakimś cudem udało mu się przemknąć obok Harry'ego, którego skutecznie rozpraszał właśnie grad zaklęć słanych przez pozostałą trójkę.

Harry był wściekły. Zmartwiony. Czy ciocia Bella sobie poradzi? Wiedział, że została sama, by zająć się ostatnią parą; pozostali śmierciożercy albo podążyli za Harrym do ogrodu, odciągając przy tym aurorów, albo ubezpieczali tylne drzwi, ich drogę ucieczki. Decyzję podjął w ułamku sekundy; narażając się na otwarty atak wyrysował w powietrzu runę kontroli. Jednak nie zrobił tego dostatecznie szybko. Tnąca klątwa rzucona przez jedną z czarownic dosięgła go niemal natychmiast, trafiając wprost w pierś. Zignorował piekący ból, rozchodzący się pulsująco od odniesionej rany i wykorzystał oklumencyjne zdolności, by odciąć się od niego i skupić na zaklęciu. Celując różdżką w przeciwnika, skoncentrowany na wizualizacji tego, co chciał otrzymać, wykrzyknął:

– _Fiendfyre accersitus!_

W stronę aurorów pognał spiralny strumień czarnych płomieni. Zaklęty ogień przybrał postać dużego, górującego nad wszystkimi węża i owinął się wokół uchylających się czarodziejów. Harry wszystkie swoje siły włożył w zapanowanie nad klątwą, kropelki poty zebrały się na jego brwiach. Czuł, że zaklęcie coraz bardziej drenuje go z mocy. Kątem oka zauważył, jak czarnoskóry mężczyzna w pośpiechu wypada z domu, trzymając w ramionach bezwładne ciało ostatniej ofiary. W oczach czarodzieja zalśniło prawdziwe przerażenie, gdy zerknął na pozostałą trójkę swoich towarzyszy. Aurorzy smażyli się w płomieniach, a ich przeraźliwe krzyki wypełniały powietrze.

Mężczyzna był jednak profesjonalistą; zamiast rzucić się im na pomoc, zerknął na ranną kobietę i runął w stronę granic antyaportacyjnej bariery.

Chcę, by wszyscy byli martwi; w głowie Harry'ego rozbrzmiało echo słów ojca. Ale nic nie mógł poradzić – wszyscy pozostali śmierciożercy byli zajęci walką z własnymi przeciwnikami i nawet jeśli niektórzy z nich podjęli się próby zatrzymania ciemnoskórego mężczyzny, to im się to nie udało. Harry czuł narastającą złość i bezsilność, kiedy patrzył, jak czarodziej znika tuż za bramą z głośnym trzaskiem.

Machnięciem dłoni rzucił na siebie bezróżdżkowego sonorusa, nadal utrzymując w ryzach trzeszczący Fiendfyre.

– Skończyliśmy na dzisiaj! _Morsmordre!_ – Pozwolił wymknąć się szalejącemu ogniowi i posłał w niebo Mroczny Znak. Usunął także antyaportacyjną barierę, zabezpieczoną jego magiczną sygnaturą. Otaczający go śmierciożercy natychmiast zaczęli się aportować. Natomiast Fiendfyre, niekontrolowany przez nikogo, rozszalał się na dobre.

Ostatnia rzeczą, jaką Harry zobaczył, były przerażone twarze pozostałych aurorów, którzy właśnie uświadomili sobie, co przed chwilą uwolnił.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

– Wciąż jest w świętym Mungu na intensywnej terapii, Syriuszu – oznajmił ciężko Kingsley Shacklebolt, który dzień po całej akcji składał raport swojemu przyjacielowi. – Gdy z nią uciekałem, ledwo się trzymała… Chwilę wcześniej jej mąż został zabity przez Bellatriks Lestrange i podejrzewam, że to dlatego tak przeraźliwie wrzeszczała. I wtedy Lestrange musiała skorzystać z okazji i zaatakować ją, bo nikt z tak poważnymi ranami nie byłby w stanie krzyczeć tak głośno…

– Pięciu martwych aurorów, trójka poważnie rannych. A ilu ich było, Kingsley? – spytał głucho Syriusz, jego oczy wypełnił ból.

Czarnoskóry mężczyzna potrząsnął głową.

– Z nich wszystkich rozpoznałem jedynie Bellatriks… ten jej rechot… była też piątka innych… i jeden w srebrnej masce.

Syriusz zmrużył oczy.

– Srebrnej masce?

– Dokładnie – potwierdził ze znużeniem Kingsley. – Mówię ci Syriuszu, był naprawdę dobry. Był w stanie utrzymać na dystans Dawlisha, siostry Bagman, nawet mnie, nim mu się wymknąłem. Dobrze orientował się w Czarnej Magii. To on rzucił Fiendfyre, który spalił cały ogród i pół domu… Nawet przez chwilę go kontrolował, wyobrażasz to sobie Syriuszu?! Gdy uciekałem z ofiarą, owinął go wokół Dawlisha i sióstr Bagman – palił ich na popiół… a ja już nic nie mogłem zrobić. Nie było szans, by ich uratować…

Syriusz zmarszczył czoło. Obaj wiedzieli, że przyzwanie Fiendfyre nie było wyczynem, wymagało jedynie trochę obeznania z Mrocznymi Sztukami, ale zupełnie inaczej przedstawiało się kontrolowanie go. W swojej długiej, aurorskiej karierze tylko kilka razy się zdarzyło, by ktoś postanowił użyć tego zaklęcia przeciwko niemu… na szczęście zawsze udawało mu się w takich przypadkach wywinąć. Niestety Dawlish i siostry Bagman nie mieli tyle szczęścia.

– Uwolnił go dopiero pod koniec, chyba głównie dlatego, żeby znieść antyaportacyjne zapory i umożliwić sobie i pozostałym ucieczkę – kontynuował pozbawionym emocji tonem czarodziej; obaj z Syriuszem widzieli już tyle śmierci, że potrafili sobie radzić z takimi sytuacjami.

– Może był to jakiś wyższy rangą śmierciożerca? Ale nie… ich maski zawsze są białe, bez względu na status…

Obaj mężczyźni siedzieli, rozmyślając nad tą kwestią. W końcu Kingsley westchnął.

– Chyba będziemy musieli po prostu zaczekać i obserwować… może powinniśmy poinformować Dumbledore'a?

– Nie! – warknął natychmiast Syriusz, a w jego oczach zamigotało poirytowanie. – Znaczy… Dochodzenie jest w toku, Kingsley. Zatrzymajmy to na razie dla siebie… A gdy zacznie przynosić jakieś konkretne rezultaty, to wtedy go poinformujemy…

Kingsley przez chwilę mierzył się z Syriuszem wzrokiem, nim przytaknął. Nie był do końca przekonany argumentami Syriusza, ale postanowił zastosować się do rozkazu szefa…

– Teraz musimy skupić się na tym, jak sobie poradzimy ze wstrząsem wywołanym jego publicznym powrotem… – zauważył kwaśno Syriusz chwilę później. Rzucił spojrzenie na leżącą na biurku gazetę. – Co za katastrofalne święta!

* * *

**Powrót Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać**

**Masowa ucieczka z Azkabanu**

_Wczoraj w nocy, w krótkim oświadczeniu Minister Magii Korneliusz Knot potwierdził prawdziwość pogłosek o powrocie i wznowieniu aktywności przez Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać. „Z wielkim żalem muszę poinformować, że czarodziej, samozwańczo tytułujący się Lordem – wiecie o kim mowa – jest żywy i ponownie pośród nas" oznajmił Knot, który w trakcie swojego wystąpienia wyglądał na sfrustrowanego i zmęczonego._

_Ministerstwo Magii potwierdziło także, że Sami-Wiecie-Kto w noc swojego powrotu, tj. dwudziestego grudnia, poprowadził osobiście atak na Azkaban. W jego wyniku z tego pieczołowicie strzeżonego wiezienia na wolność wydostało się wielu bardzo groźnych śmierciożerców. „Z nie mniejszym żalem muszę poinformować, że doniesiono nam także o masowej rewolcie dementorów, którzy najwyraźniej nie są już zainteresowani pracą dla Ministerstwa. Istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że teraz zechcą zwrócić się w stronę Lorda Wiecie Jakiego. Prosimy wszystkich o zachowanie szczególnej ostrożności. Ministerstwo jest właśnie w trakcie przygotowywania ulotek dotyczących podstawowych zasad ochrony i samoobrony – w ciągu najbliższego miesiąca zostaną bezpłatnie dostarczone do każdego czarodziejskiego domu" dodał Knot._

_Tej samej nocy doszło także do dwóch innych ataków; ofiarami jednego byli członkowie rodziny Odgen, drugiego – Vance. Więcej informacji na ten temat na stronie czwartej._

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Harry powrócił do domu niesamowicie wyczerpany i osłabiony znaczną utratą krwi. Voldemort, który przybył wcześniej, jedynie zerknął na niego i rozkazał najlepszemu, przebywającemu w rezydencji Magomedykowi uleczenie syna. A gdy następnego ranka rany Harry'ego zasklepiły się, wyleczone najlepiej jak tylko się dało, Voldemort wezwał go do swojego gabinetu.

– **Wyjaśnij** – wysyczał Czarny Pan w wężomowie, mierząc syna zimnym spojrzeniem. Harry, czując jak nagana przebija go niczym lodowata włócznia, zawstydzony spuścił wzrok. Powoli opuścił się na kolana. Zawiódł swojego ojca… nie, nie ojca… Pana. Zawiódł, bo nie udało mu się doprowadzić do eksterminacji całej rodziny Vance'ów.

Przywołując się do porządku, uniósł głowę, by zmierzyć się z przeszywającym spojrzeniem Mrocznego Lorda. Nie był tchórzem, zaakceptuje wszelką krytykę na którą zasłużył. Zaczął więc opisywać jak zdjął czary ochronne strzegące domu.

– Pierwszy etap misji poszedł idealnie, jednak w trakcie drugiego pojawili się aurorzy. Byłem… lekkomyślny – przyznał, nim przeszedł do dalszej części opowieści. Teraz to widział. To jego niecierpliwość popchnęła go do tak nieostrożnego zachowania. Idiota! Powinien zacząć coś podejrzewać już po tym, jak zneutralizowanie zaklęć poszło tak łatwo. Wziął głęboki wdech i kontynuował najspokojniej jak potrafił: – Lekkomyślny w kwestii zabezpieczeń. Teraz wiem, że musiał tam być jeszcze jakiś inny system ostrzegawczy, którego wcześniej nie wykryłem…

– _Crucio!_ – wysyczał gniewnie Voldemort, a jego czerwone, wężowe oczy zwęziły się ze złości. Harry padł na podłogę i, dysząc ciężko, wił się w agonii wywołanej zalewającym go, piekącym bólem. Fala za falą. Jego ciało płonęło, płonęło rozdzierająco, ogniście, a mimo to z całych sił zaciskał szczękę, by z godnością przyjąć słuszną karę. Po dziesięciu sekundach ojciec odwołał klątwę machnięciem różdżki.

– Kontynuuj.

Harry powstrzymał dreszcz, który wstrząsnął jego ciałem, gdy prostował się, by powrócić do pozycji klęczącej. Wyglądało na to, że jego ojciec miał zamiar przeciorać go przez kilka rund z cruciatusem. Harry już wcześniej widział, jak ojciec wymierzał tę karę i znał jej skutki; tortury będą wzmacniane przez następujące pomiędzy kolejnymi zaklęciami okresy wolne od bólu. Jednak nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że była to w pełni zasłużona kara. W końcu to on był odpowiedzialny za częściowe zrujnowanie tak starannie planowanego powrotu Voldemorta. Dobrze, że chociaż główny cel rajdu – unicestwienie Vance, tak, by jej śmierć była przykładem dla wszystkich, którzy mają zamiar walczyć przeciwko Czarnemu Panu – został osiągnięty. Bo jeśli nawet tego by nie zrobił, to jego los byłby dużo żałośniejszy niż obecnie.

– Tak, mój Panie – zdołał wykrztusić. Wiedział, że ojciec nie karci go jako ojciec, a jako pan i użycie tego tytułu wydało mu się w tej sytuacji odpowiedniejsze. – Rozkazałem cioci Belli i dwójce śmierciożerców wykończenie ostatniej pary, a sam zająłem się odciąganiem przybyłych aurorów. Walczyłem z trójką z nich, bo niestety czwarty zdołał umknąć. To on uratował tę kobietę, młodszą szwagierkę Vance… – wypowiedź Harry'ego została ponownie przerwana przez klątwę Cruciatus. Tym razem wywołany nią ból był dwa razy intensywniejszy niż poprzednio; Harry na własnej skórze odczuł siłę gniewu ojca wywołanego jego niekompetencją. Zacisnął usta i starał się powstrzymać krzyk tak długo, jak był w stanie. Bo chociaż szkolono go w przełamywaniu działania cruciatusa, to nigdy by się na to nie odważył, gdy to ojciec rzucał na niego tę klątwę. Ponadto tym razem naprawdę mu się należało. Wiedział, że w przeciwieństwie do sytuacji kiedy to karani byli śmierciożercy, ojciec rzadko decydował się na potraktowanie go cruciatusem. No chyba, że popełnił poważny błąd. A pozwolenie, by ktoś go zranił oraz by kobieta, która miała zginać, uciekła, z pewnością się do takowych według jego ojca zaliczało. I Harry całkowicie się z nim zgadzał.

Kiedy Czarny Pan w końcu cofnął klątwę, ponownie podniesienie się do pozycji klęczącej pochłonęło wszystkie pozostałe siły Harry'ego. Roztrzęsiony, oddychał łapczywie, czekając na sygnał ojca. A gdy Czarny Pan machnął dłonią, podjął ponownie opowieść, wypowiadając poszczególne słowa drżącym głosem i równocześnie starając się zapanować nad efektami ubocznymi zaklęcia:

– Przeklął mnie… nie zareagowałem… na czas… on podbiegł do kobiety… aportował… pozostała trójka wciąż atakowała… nie byłem w stanie wyśledzić… – Harry wziął kolejny głęboki oddech i kontynuował nieco mocniejszym głosem: – To ja dowodziłem, to ja byłem lekkomyślny; to przeze mnie misja nie zakończyła się sukcesem… A moja beztroska doprowadziła do tego, że zostałem ranny. – Z trudem zmusił się do tego, by podnieść wzrok i zmierzyć się ze lśniącym szkarłatem spojrzeniem ojca; nie chciał jednak uchylać się przed należną naganą. – Za wszystkie te błędy przepraszam. Przyjmę każdą karę, jaką tylko uznasz za stosowne mi wymierzyć, mój Panie.

Czarny Pan zmagał się z uśmiechem, który zdradziecko próbował wpełznąć na jego usta w odpowiedzi na słowa jego dziedzica. To prawda, że był zły z powodu porażki syna, można by rzecz; rozwścieczony, ale chłopak był tak gorliwy, tak szczery, tak czysty w swoich motywach (w przeciwieństwie do śmierciożerców), że Voldemort poczuł się dziwne tym poruszony. Niemniej nie powstrzymało to Czarnego Pana przed ukaraniem chłopca, bo Mroczny Lord nie okazywał łaski, nawet swojemu cennemu dziedzicowi.

– Dwie minuty. – Głos Voldemorta był chłodny, gdy ogłaszał karę; brakowało w nim tej charakterystycznej, sadystycznej radości, która pojawiała się w trakcie interakcji ze śmierciożercami czy mugolami. Harry skinął głową i zacisnął wargi. Dwie minuty to wcale nie tak długo, ale kiedy każda sekunda jest czystą agonią, sto dwadzieścia takich sekund, następujących po sobie, jest absolutną torturą.

– _Crucio!_

Czerwone światło było ostatnią rzeczą, którą odnotował Harry przez ponownym pogrążeniem się w niewysłowionym bólu.

A kiedy w końcu wynurzył się, na wpół świadomie zauważył, że ojciec przygląda mu się z czymś dziwnym na swoim wężowatym obliczu. To było tak niepodobne do zwyczajowego wyrazu twarzy Czarnego Pana, że chwilę zajęło Harry'emu umiejscowienie tego. To… to była troska… uświadomił sobie nagle. Był poruszony; wiedział, że ojciec nigdy o nikogo się nie troszczył.

– Nie przyzwyczajaj się – wysyczał Czarny Pan. Harry nie mógł nic poradzić na uśmiech cisnący się mu na usta. W jego obecnym stanie oklumencyjne bariery, którymi zazwyczaj się otaczał, były opuszczone, więc ojciec mógł dosłownie czytać jego myśli. Po kilku chwilach dygotania na podłodze Harry w końcu uzbierał tyle sił, by powrócić na kolana.

Chłopak był silny, pomyślał Voldemort. Nie żebrał, nie płakał, nie błagał o wybaczenie. Z jego ust nie padła ani jedna z tych rzeczy. Tylko przeprosiny i zgoda na przyjęcie kary. Voldemort mimowolnie poczuł kiełkującą satysfakcję z powodu tego, że tak dobrze wytrenował swojego dziedzica. Nie był jak inni śmierciożercy, jak ci płaszczący się tchórze… Niestety widok cierpiącego syna, i to cierpiącego z powodu bólu zadanego jego, Voldemorta, rękami, nie wywołał tego znajomego uczucia radości, które pojawiało się zawsze, gdy obserwował cierpienie u kogokolwiek innego. Voldemort z żalem zgodził się z myślami chłopaka; zaczął troszczyć się o Harry'ego. Ale wciąż nie miał zamiaru pozwolić, by to go w jakikolwiek sposób zmiękczyło.

– Wystarczy. Pozostaniesz w pokoju przez trzy dni. Posiłki będą ci przynoszone.

Harry westchnął w myślach. Nie cierpiał uziemienia w pokoju niemal tak samo, jak cruciatusów, głównie dlatego, że szybko się nudził. Jednak cały czas pamiętał o tym, że w pełni sobie na to zasłużył, więc jedynym, co powiedział przed wyruszeniem, by wypełnić rozkaz ojca, było pełne szacunku: „Dobrze, ojcze". Powstał, z trudem podnosząc się na nogi, i potykając się, wyszedł z gabinetu ojca.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Odpoczywał w pokoju, kiedy pukanie do drzwi wyrwało go z ponurego rozpamiętywania wszystkich popełnionych poprzedniej nocy błędów.

– Wejść! – zawołał, zastanawiając się, kto to mógł być. Uśmiechnął się, gdy zobaczył w drzwiach Barty'ego. – Barty… Nie wiedziałem, że mogę przyjmować gości.

Bartemiusz Crouch Junior odpowiedział smutnych uśmiechem.

– Podejrzewam, że nie, paniczu. Ale chciałem dać ci to. Powinno pomóc na złagodzenie efektów post-cruciatusowych. – Wręczył Harry'emu fiolkę karmazynowego płynu.

– Pamiętasz, co się stało ostatnim razem, gdy ojciec dowiedział się, że wkradłeś się i dałeś mi eliksir uśmierzający ból?

Barty wzdrygnął się i uśmiechnął sucho.

– Miałem nadzieję, że uda ci się przekonać Mistrza, by mnie nie karał.

Harry, śmiejąc się, sięgnął po eliksir.

– Nie martw się, tym razem nie zabronił mi tego. A tak w ogóle… Jak się ma ciocia Bella? Ojciec ukarał ją? – Musiał o to zapytać, nawet jeśli ujawniał tym samym powód swojego zmartwienia.

Barty potrząsnął lekko głową.

– Wszystko z nią w porządku, paniczu. Mistrz był całkiem pobłażliwy. Rzucił na nią kilka cruciatusów, kiedy dowiedział się, że zostałeś ranny, ale nie ukarał jej za porażkę. Powiedział… powiedział, że to była twoja wina… – dokończył delikatnie.

Ulga przebiegła przez twarz Harry'ego. Cieszył się, że nikt nie musiał cierpieć z powodu jego błędów.

– Bo była. To ja dowodziłem… – oznajmił, nim zmienił temat. – Więc… jak poszła ucieczka?

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Wigilia. Czarny Pan nie uznawał choinek czy świątecznych dekoracji, więc wymiana prezentów pomiędzy Harrym a śmierciożercami zazwyczaj odbywała się w Malfoy Manor. Natomiast prezent dla ojca Harry zostawiał przeważnie na biurku w gabinecie. W tym roku, gdy wszedł do pokoju, zobaczył, że ojciec nadal jest na nogach.

– Ojcze – przywitał się uprzejmie. Voldemort odłożył na bok papiery i skinął na syna. – Proszę, to twój prezent, ale nie możesz otworzyć go do jutrzejszego poranka – zaznaczył bezczelnie Harry, kładąc ozdobnie zapakowane pudełeczko po ojcowskiej stronie biurka.

Voldemort uniósł nieistniejące brwi.

– Twoja bezczelność zawsze mnie zadziwia, a już szczególnie po karze.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, usiadł na skraju biurka i uśmiechnął się przebiegle.

– Jestem twoim synem. Możesz praktykować to całe „nie wybaczam i nie zapominam" z innymi, ale ja wiem, że zawsze mi wybaczasz, gdy już mnie ukarzesz.

Voldemort potrząsnął głową, lekko poirytowany.

– Impertynencki bachor. Być może byłem wobec ciebie zbyt pobłażliwy…

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się komicznie, a on sam zesztywniał z oburzenia. Ale ku zdumieniu Voldemorta, spodziewającego się usłyszeć kolejny przemądrzały komentarz, jego syn oklapł, odszukał wzrokiem jego oczy i odparł łagodnie:

– Być może byłeś…

Po tym niespodziewanym komentarzu w gabinecie zapanowała cisza. Voldemort postanowił użyć legilimencji, by dowiedzieć się, co chodziło chłopakowi po głowie. Wystarczył delikatny nacisk ze strony umysłu ojca, by chłopak natychmiast obniżył swoje oklumencyjne bariery, zezwalając Voldemortowi na dostęp. Poczucie winy, rozczarowanie własnym zachowaniem, samo-obwinianie się – oto, na co natrafił Czarny Pan.

Wzdychając nieznacznie, Voldemort przez chwilę dumał na tym, jak poradzić sobie z tą niecodzienną sytuacją. W końcu nachylił się nieco w stronę syna.

– Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, Harry. Wiesz, co by się stało, gdybyś był czyimkolwiek synem? Byłbyś wynoszony na piedestał i rozpieszczany po powrocie z taką raną jak ta. Zachwycano by się twoją dzielnością, tym, że w tak młodym wieku byłeś w stanie utrzymać na dystans trójkę aurorów. Ale nie jesteś czyimkolwiek synem. Jesteś moim synem, Harry. A ja nie oczekuję niczego mniej niż perfekcji.

Intensywność, z jaką błyszczały czerwone tęczówki ojca wzruszyła Harry'ego –domyślił się, że ten na swój sposób próbował go pocieszyć. Wiedział też, co ojciec próbował mu przekazać. Nigdy jeszcze tak jasno nie dotarło do niego, że ojciec wymagał od niego o wiele więcej niż przeciętny rodzic. Według standardów kogokolwiek innego jego występ uznany by został za dobry, ba!, wspaniały. Ale nie według jego ojca, nie według standardów Czarnego Pana, bo mężczyzna wymagał od niego, by był idealny. I Harry potrafił to zrozumieć. W końcu nie był byle kim; był synem i dziedzicem Mrocznego Lorda.

– Przepraszam, że cię rozczarowałem, ojcze. Obiecuję, że następnym razem spiszę się lepiej – wyszeptał z determinacją Harry. Gnębiące go poczucie winy uleciało.

– Jestem tego pewien, Harry. W końcu jesteś moim synem i dziedzicem – odparł Czarny Pan z pełnym przekonaniem, w jego głosie pobrzmiewało także delikatne rozbawienie. – A teraz niech zobaczę, co w tym roku udało ci się wyszperać… – Voldemort sięgnął swoimi długimi palcami po opakowany gustownym, czarnym papierem prezent.

Dzięki refleksowi szukającego Harry zdołał ubiec ojca, pochwycić i schować paczuszkę ze plecami oraz rzucić:

– Możesz otworzyć ją dopiero pierwszego dnia świąt, ojcze.

Voldemort uniósł kąciki ust.

– Zegar właśnie wybił dwunastą, więc technicznie jest już dwudziesty piąty grudnia, mój synu. – Rzucił bezróżdżkowe, przyzywające zaklęcie i prezent pofrunął wprost w jego wyciągnięte ręce.

– Zły – obruszył się Harry.

Voldemort rzucił sarkastyczne spojrzenie spod łukowatych, bezwłosych brwi.

– A tym razem co to było?

Harry nie miał ochoty na zostanie celem dla żądlącego zaklęcia, więc westchnął i spasował.

– Nic, ojcze. Wesołych Świąt.

A kiedy zobaczył, że ojciec zabrał się do ręcznego, ostrożnego odpakowywania prezentu, przemknęło mu przez myśl, że jakimś cudem te święta nie okazały się aż tak bardzo złe.

* * *

**T/N **

**Dokładnie tak – oczy was nie mylą, dziś cały rozdział za jednym razem (i do tego wcześniej - to w ramach rekompensaty za to, że ostatnio było później, poza tym później znowu mogłoby być dużo później...). Tłumaczyło mi się go naprawdę dobrze (mój chłopak by stwierdził, że to dlatego, że był krwawy, a ja lubię takie krwawe rzeczy – i miałby 100% racji) i ani się nie obejrzałam, a stawiałam ostatnią kropkę. Ale może to też dlatego, że jest to jeden z moich ulubionych rozdziałów. Voldemort może nie należy tutaj do najbardziej pobłażliwych rodziców, ale wydaje mi się, że to właśnie jest sedno i cały urok tej opowieści – w końcu jest Czarnym Panem i gdyby cackał się z Harrym, to ani bym tego nie czytała, ani tym bardziej tłumaczyła.**

**Niestety wszystkie znaki na niebie i ziemi wskazują (to znaczy nowiusieńki, czwarty tom Opowieści z Meekhańskiego Pogranicza, po którego w dniu premiery pędziłam do księgarni i teraz nie rozstaję się z nim ani na chwilę, delektując się prawie 700 stronami do przeczytania ^^. Wybaczcie, ale czekałam na to dwa lata), że następny rozdział znowu rozbiję na dwie części – bo jest najdłuższy ze wszystkich, jakie do tej pory przetłumaczyłam. Za to coraz bliżej, coraz bliżej do rozdziału 25.**

**Oczywiście jak zawsze dziękuję za komentarze mojemu wiernemu gronu czytelników (mam nadzieję, że mogę was tak określić). Niby wiem, że opowiadania czyta więcej osób niż ta komentującą garstka, ale z tymi, co coś po sobie zostawiają, łatwiej mi się identyfikuje i gdy piszę te tłumaczowe notki to w głównej mierze do was się zwracam (tak, w tym miejscu jest czas, by poczuć się wyróżnionym). Przy okazji chciałabym w tym gronie powitać nowe nicki (no bo przecież nie napiszę twarze ;) ): Marley Potter (nie dość, że przez Philie mam wyrzuty sumienia z powodu jej Kochanowskiego, to teraz przez ciebie, że czytając Mrocznego zarywasz nocki ;) ), Adelcię, Philię, lunadressę i palatium91. Zachęcam do częstszego ujawniania się.**

**Oczywiście jak zawsze dziękuje Marze za wytkniecie literówek (już poprawione). Moją tomową miniaturkę z pewnością tu wrzucę, jak już ją kiedyś skończę. I kiedyś to tu słowo klucz, bo chcę żeby wyszła idealna więc cackam się z tekstem jak z niczym innym.**

**Nim zamilknę do przyszłego tygodnia przypominam tym, którzy to pominęli, że w zeszłym tygodniu doszła druga część rozdziału XXI. Przy okazji zachęcam do wypowiedzenia się na temat moich dywagacji odnośnie tekstu, który mogłabym tłumaczyć w następnej kolejności (chociaż w sumie… chyba jednak wiem, za co się wezmę – Mara, możesz odetchnąć, na razie nie będzie to Snape ;) ).**

**PS A za tydzień: Durmstrang Rok IV Część II**

– _**Problemy sercowe, paniczu? – spytał delikatnie Aleron, widząc Amelię, wypadającą niczym burza z prawie opustoszałego pokoju wspólnego. Nie chciał rozzłościć swojego panicza, ale nie miał też zamiaru zostawić tej kwestii bez wyrażenia swojego zmartwienia. Panicz, zaczytany w podręczniku do Nekromancji, nawet nie podniósł oczu znad książki; zbył go machnięciem dłoni.**_

– _**Ona się nie liczy, więc nie warto o tym rozmawiać.**_


	23. XXIII: Durmstrang Rok IV Część II

**Rozdział XXIII Durmstrang Rok IV Część II**

* * *

Po Nowym Roku Harry powrócił do Durmstrangu z jeszcze silniejszym niż zazwyczaj postanowieniem wykazania się i zasłużenia na uznanie ojca. Rzucił się w wir nauki, skupiając się głównie na Europejskiej Historii Magii, Nekromancji i Czarach Ochronnych – to w końcu z tych przedmiotów pod koniec roku szkolnego miał zdawać SUM-y. _Zdam je na wybitny, żadna inna ocena nie wchodzi w grę_, poprzysiągł sobie.

Jednak z powodu swojego zaabsorbowania nauką, zajęciami z pojedynkowania się (które nadal prowadził) i obowiązkami wynikającymi z pozycji przywódcy Nocnych Węży, pozostawało mu niewiele czasu na cokolwiek innego. Ponadto, w sekrecie, rozpoczął naukę Legilimencji – chciał zostać mistrzem w tej dziedzinie, bo plotki głosiły, że wymagało to ogromnej siły umysłu. Szybko jednak przekonał się, że druga strona Okulumencji to najtrudniejsza rzecz z jaką przyszło mu się zmierzyć. Ale zdeterminowany, by udowodnić, że jest godzien bycia dziedzicem Czarnego Pana, wytrwale się jej uczył.

Jednak wszystko to razem oznaczało, że miał także mniej czasu dla swoich przyjaciół, zwolenników i… dziewczyny. Tak więc niezadowolenie Steffi nie było niczym zaskakującym – ale gdy tylko pojawiły się jego pierwsze oznaki, natychmiast popchnęło to Harry'ego do zerwania z dziewczyną. Stało się to na początku lutego.

– Stefii, kochana… – Delikatnie pogładził dziewczynę po włosach. Był wieczór, a oni siedzieli w opustoszałym pokoju wspólnym. – Ostatnie miesiące były całkiem przyjemne, ale musimy przestać się spotykać. – Powoli i łagodnie wyplątał się z objęć starszej nastolatki.

Steffi z godnością przyjęła jego decyzję. Podniosła wzrok i napotykając spojrzenie szmaragdowych oczu, z lubieżnym mrugnięciem przyznała, że też całkiem dobrze się bawiła, a teraz, skoro ze sobą zrywają, poszuka sobie jakiegoś innego chłopaka… albo mężczyzny, który będzie miał dla niej więcej czasu. Harry skwitował jej odpowiedź westchnieniem ulgi. Gdy już nauczył się od Stefii wszystkiego, co wiedziała o pocałunkach i… ekhm… i innych rzeczach, zaczęła nieco go nudzić.

Zerwanie nastąpiło w idealnym momencie – Dafne coraz bardziej się od niego odsuwała, ale gdy tylko rozstał się ze Steffi, natychmiast jej nastawienie się zmieniło; nagle zaczęła traktować go o wiele cieplej. Rozbawiony jej humorkami, odciągnął ją pewnego dnia na stronę.

– Dafne, moja droga przyjaciółko – rozpoczął, a w jego szmaragdowych oczach zaiskrzył wdzięk i szczerość – wiesz, że nie podchodziłem na poważnie do Steffi, prawda? Nigdy tego robiłem, nie będę robić i prawdopodobnie to samo będzie się tyczyć dziewczyn, które pojawią się po niej.

Dafne, rumieniąc się pod intensywnością jego spojrzenia, przechyliła głowę.

– W takim razie dlaczego, Harrison? Dlaczego z nią byłeś? I dlaczego mówisz to w taki sposób, jakbyś miał zamiar być z wieloma innymi dziewczynami? – wszystkie pytania zadała mrożącym krew w żyłach tonem, który sygnalizował, że była naprawdę rozzłoszczona całą tą sytuacją.

Odrzucając głowę do tyłu, Harry pozwolił, by na jego usta wpełzł arogancki uśmieszek.

– Ponieważ, moja droga Dafne – wskazał palcem na swoją twarz – to może być bardzo potężnym narzędziem, jeśli będzie odpowiednio używane. – Jednak jego wzrok złagodniał, gdy ponownie ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały. – Ale nigdy żadna z nich nie będzie się dla mnie liczyć.

– Niby dlaczego miałoby mnie to obchodzić? – zapytała Dafne tonem, w którym już nie było złości. Delikatny rumieniec ponownie zabarwił jej policzki.

– Bo jesteś moją przyjaciółką i martwisz się o mnie? – zasugerował lekko, wyraźnie rozbawiony.

Dafne uroczo wydęła wargi i pozwoliła, by z jej ust wydobył się dźwięczny, perlisty śmiech.

I znowu sprawy między nimi miały się dobrze.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Pod koniec ostatniego tygodnia stycznia odbyła się pierwsza uczniowska wycieczka do Katles, małej, czarodziejskiej wioski niemal tak samo popularnej jak brytyjskie Hogsmead, które uczniowie Durmstrangu, mieszkający w Wielkiej Brytanii, odwiedzali w czasie wakacji.

Jako prefekt naczelny Harry odpowiadał za nadzór nad wyprawą, ale logistyka całego przedsięwzięcia przyprawiła go o mały ból głowy. Ostatecznie zrzucił ogarniecie tego wszystkiego na Alerona, a sam skupił się na byciu jak najbardziej czarującym, szczególnie w tych momentach, gdy pozostali uczniowie podchodzili do niego i dziękowali za doprowadzenie wycieczki do skutku. Teraz uchodził za osobę, która była w stanie dokonać niemożliwego – i dobrze, bo na takim wizerunku właśnie mu zależało i taki chciał kultywować wśród szkolnych kolegów. W końcu uczniowie bezskutecznie lobbowali za wycieczkami do Katles od lat. A wystarczyło jedno jego słowo i… voilà! Dyrektor natychmiast udzielił swojego pozwolenia. Bez wątpienia Harry osiągnął jeden ze swoich celów – zdobył uznanie wśród uczniowskiej braci. Był, w każdym calu, ich prawdziwym Czarnym Księciem.

Zszedłszy z pokładu magicznego statku, który przepływając przez jezioro, zabrał uczniów Durmstrangu do wioski, Harry owinął się ciaśniej peleryną, kiedy uderzył w niego podmuch chłodnego, styczniowego powietrza.

– Statek podniesie żagle i odpłynie o wpół do szóstej. Uczniowie, którzy nie zdążą na czas, będę musieli samodzielnie dostać się do szkoły – oznajmił zgromadzonym młodym czarodziejom, uśmiechając się przy tym lekko, nim pozwolił im zatracić się w uliczkach niczego niespodziewającego się Katles.

Harry, przemierzając leniwie wioskę w towarzystwie przyjaciół; Emlena, Francisa i Dafne (która zabrała także swoje dwie przyjaciółki), zaglądał do każdego sprawiającego zachęcającego wrażenie sklepu. W Katles nie brakowało placówek, które mogły dostarczyć uczniom rozgrywki; od lokalnego pubu, przez sklep ze śmiesznymi rzeczami, na gmachu teatru kończąc. Tu i tam mignęło kilka miejsc, który przyciągnęły uwagę Harry'ego. Jednym z nich był _Potworny Sklep Potworów_, którego drzwi wyglądały tak, jakby były czującą istotą. Inny, _Sen Motyla_, ze swoimi zadymionymi szybami i ostentacyjnymi zasłonami sprawiał wrażenie szemranego zakątka. A _Pine – zaopatrujemy w rzadkie magiczne przedmioty od 1888 roku_, wydało się Harry'emu dobrym miejscem do zakupu prezentów dla jego licznej rodziny… W końcu zbliżały się urodziny cioci Belli…

Ale raczej nie powinien teraz zaglądać do żadnego z nich – nie, gdy deptały im po piętach przyjaciółki Dafne. Obie były jej koleżankami z roku; ta ładniejsza, Anna Russwurm z Lawendowych Dziewczyn, była kuzynką piątorocznej Runy Russwurm, która z kolei należała do Nocnych Węży. Druga, Amelia Bottlewick przystała do nowo utworzonych Szafirowych Róż. Harry nieco się zdziwił, gdy zobaczył ją w towarzystwie Dafne, w końcu kiedyś należała do gangu Brutusa Flinta, z którym ścierali się na pierwszym i drugim roku. Ale najwidoczniej po tym, jak grupa Flinta została rozwiązana, odcięła się od niego.

_Mądry ruch, chociaż pokazuje też jej chwiejną lojalność…_ Harry postanowił bacznie przyjrzeć się Amelii i nie spuszczał z niej oka przez cały dzień.

Ich mała grupka odwiedziła wszystkie wioskowe sklepiki. Najpierw zajrzeli do księgarni (z opuszczeniem której Harry się ociągał), później do sklepu ze śmiesznymi rzeczami (na co nalegał Francis), następnie odwiedzili salon piękności (do którego zaciągnęła ich Dafne), pub (Emlen chciał spróbować Ognistą Whiskey), a na samym końcu teatr.

Tam spodobało się Harry'emu najbardziej (przebiło nawet wizytę w księgarni). Tego dnia na deskach teatru grano _Miłosną Historię Merlina i Morgany Le Fay_, na którą zakupili bilety. Osoby odpowiedzialne za dekoracje okazały się mistrzami w swoim fachu; efekty specjalne i tło spektaklu stały na naprawdę wysokim poziomie. Harry nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio widział równie dobre. Oczywistym było, że na przedstawienia nie żałowano pieniędzy; występujące na scenie banshee były prawdziwe, podobnie jak centaury. Harry nie miał pojęcia, jak producentowi udało się namówić te dumne stworzenia do wzięcia udziału w spektaklu, ale najwidoczniej jakoś tego dokonał. Po lewej od Harry'ego, podekscytowany Francis pstrykał zdjęcie za zdjęciem swoim nowym aparatem. Dobrze, że wcześniej nałożył na niego wyciszające zaklęcie, bo jeśli by tego nie zrobił, to zniszczyłby mu go.

W trakcie sztuki Harry zauważył, że Bottlewick zachowuje się nieco dziwnie. Siedząc po prawicy Dafne, ciągle wychylała się i zerkała na niego, mimo, że zajmował miejsce po drugiej stronie. Okręcała przy tym swoje bujne, miedziane włosy wokół palca. Pod koniec przedstawienia Harry był niemal pewien, że dziewczyna próbowała z nim flirtować – postanowił jednak na razie nie zaprzątać sobie tym głowy i, uśmiechając się pod nosem, odłożył ten fakt do przemyślenia na później.

Ale to nie było ostatnie dziwne wydarzenie tego dnia. Gdy Harry wraz z pozostałymi chłopcami po zakończeniu przedstawienia opuścił towarzystwo dziewczyn pod pretekstem potrzeby skorzystania z wypoczynkowego pokoju, zauważył coś interesującego. W jego uszach zadźwięczał cichy szmer, a powietrze zamigotało; a kiedy spojrzał przed siebie, spostrzegł drgania na końcu korytarza, tuż przy zakręcie prowadzącym do pokoju. Bezbłędnie rozpoznawał silne zaklęcie prywatności, gdy na takowe się natykał – i tak było też tym razem. Mrużąc podejrzliwie oczy, wykonał w myślach szybkie, numerologiczne obliczenia i aktywował swój specjalny wzrok. Natychmiast jego oczom ukazały się delikatne, misterne splecione, bladoniebieskie linie. W nagłym przypłynie gryfońskiej lekkomyślności, Harry uniósł różdżkę ze złowieszczym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Z idealną koordynacją wyrysował w powietrzu dwie runy i posłał je w stronę miejsca, w którym linie splatały się ze sobą, tworząc węzeł. Precyzyjnie i umiejętnie rozmontował nałożone ochronne czary.

I tylko po to, by ujrzeć, jak dwie uczennice, z zarumienionymi twarzami i zmierzwionymi włosami całowały się. Co samo w sobie nie było niczym wielkim. Ale jeżeli jedną z tych uczennic okazywała się Sidonia Orianna Blishwick, prefekt naczelna Instytutu Durmstrang, a drugą Ekaterina Anja Durov… wtedy sprawy przybierały zupełnie inny obrót. Wtedy stawało się to niezmiernie ciekawym odkryciem. Harry nigdy nie zapomniał o kłopotach, jakie miał z Ekateriną na drugim roku. Nawet jeśli ostatecznie przestała wspierać Ivana i przyłączyła się w zeszłym roku do Krwawych Kruków...

Zdziwiło go wtedy, że została przyjęta przez największego rywala Nocnych Węży. Ale teraz, kiedy zobaczył ciało niebieskowłosej dziewczyny owinięte wokół Blishwick, wszystko stało się jasne. Zerkając przelotnie w lewo, zauważył, że Francis automatycznie uniósł swój aparat. Harry, łapiąc spojrzenie członka swojej grupy, skinął lekko głową. Nim dziewczyny zdążyły w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, Francis nacisnął spust aparatu i zrobił im kilka zdjęć, szczerząc się przy tym radośnie.

– Riddle! – warknęła Blishwick, a jej twarz wykrzywiła się w straszliwym grymasie. – Ty mały…

Niestety dla niej Harry nie dał się zastraszyć.

– Panno Blishwick, przepraszam za najście. Proszę, nie przerywajcie sobie z mojego powodu – powiedział gładko, pozwalając równocześnie poszerzyć się wpełzającemu na twarz uśmiechowi. Miał Blishwick w garści i ona doskonale o tym wiedziała. Ich mały taniec o władzę i dominację właśnie ostatecznie się kończył. I wszystko dlatego, że Harry miał najcholerniejsze szczęście na świecie.

Homoseksualizm był tolerowany w czarodziejskim świecie, ale jedynie pod warunkiem, że osoba o takich skłonnościach pozostawała dyskretna i nie obnosiła się z nimi. Oczywiście nie dotyczyło to tych najbardziej wpływowych czarodziejów i czarownic – wtedy taka drobna skaza na wizerunku w niczym nie przeszkadzała. Ale jeżeli był to ktoś taki jak Sidonia, która pochodziła z pomniejszego odgałęzienia Blishwicków, i która wplątała się w związek z przedstawicielką najmłodszego pokolenia spadkobierców rodu Durovów, to sprawy miały się zupełnie inaczej. Ujawnienie tego faktu mogło zakończyć się niewyobrażalnym skandalem.

_Doprawdy… W życiu nie pomyślałbym, że Blishwick okaże się taka nierozważna. Po kimś, kto był w stanie zostać naczelną prefektką, można by się spodziewać więcej ogarnięcia._

Ale wystarczyło, że zerknął na mordercze spojrzenia, jakie słała mu Blishwick i na jej ramiona, opiekuńczo owinięte wokół niebieskowłosej dziewczyny, by spadło na niego nagłe olśnienie.

_Ach, tak… Ojciec ciągle powtarza, że takie ułomne uczucie jak miłość zawsze sprawia, że ludzie zaczynają robić dziwne, niezrozumiałe rzeczy. Nic dziwnego, że wciąż ostrzega mnie, bym omijał je szerokim łukiem._

A w międzyczasie…

– Panno Blishiwck, jeżeli miałabyś ochotę na herbatkę ze mną, to czuj się zaproszona do naszego wspólnego pokoju w piątkowe popołudnia. A teraz pozwól, że się pożegnam. – Harry skinął głową i uśmiechnął się uprzejmie, a następnie oddalił. Miliard myśli wirowało w jego głowie, gdy zastanawiał się nad najkorzystniejszym wyjściem z całej sytuacji. Czy powinien szantażować prefektkę naczelną? A może lepiej pozwolić, by fotografie wyciekły i obserwować jej spektakularny upadek? Obie opcje były równie kuszące, ale tylko jedna prowadziła do prawdziwej przyjemności… Sadystyczny uśmieszek, który pojawił się na jego ustach wywołał u Emlena i Francisa lekkie dreszcze.

Kto by pomyślał, że taki mały krok w grze o władzę, jakim było uzyskanie pozwolenia na wycieczki do Katles, przyniesie mu tak niespodziewaną, ogromną nagrodę?

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

W Walentynki, wśród różowych wstążek i fikuśnych dekoracji w kształcie serduszek, którymi upstrzony był szkolny przedsionek (wynik działalności żeńskiej części prefektów), Harry otoczył ramieniem swoją najnowszą dziewczynę, Amelię Bottlewick. Jednak wkrótce po wkroczeniu do Wielkiej Sali jego wzrok powędrował w stronę stołu Krwawych Kruków. Stwierdzenie, że panował tam nieład i zamęt, byłoby wielkim niedopowiedzeniem. Harry rozkazał, by zdjęcia zrobione przez Francisa wyciekły do prasy. Stało się to kilka dni temu i do teraz Krwawe Kruki zmagały się ze skutkami tych rewelacji. Kilka osób, po tym, jak Sidonia Blishwick wzięła kilka dni wolnego i powróciła do domu (z pewnością po to, by uporać się z konsekwencjami swojej wpadki i rekcją czystokrwistej rodziny), odeszło od nich i przyłączyło do grupy Harry'ego.

Jednym, wyrachowanym ruchem Harry zniszczył Krwawe Kruki, najdłużej istniejącą grupę w historii Durmstrangu. Po usunięciu ich przywódczyni, doprowadził do zaognienia wewnętrznego konfliktu. Wystarczyło kilka niedbale, mimochodem rzuconych słówek wśród prefektów Krwawych Kruków (a ci byli teraz skorzy do wkupienia się w jego łaski), by zdestabilizować grupę. W rezultacie tych działań Harry zdołał zwabić do siebie kilku ich najlepszych członków – obecnie więc to Nocne Węży były najliczniejszą grupą w Durmstrangu.

Władza Harry'ego wśród uczniów (i niektórych nauczycieli) była absolutna. Mając na uwadze to, z jaką łatwością miażdżył swoich wrogów, moc pokazaną podczas zeszłorocznego pojedynku, wyśmienite oceny, ewidentny wpływ na decyzje dyrektora i zniszczenie wieloletniego statusu quo, nikt nie ważył się mu przeciwstawić. A Harry dobrze to wykorzystywał. Głównie do umacniania lojalności wśród najbardziej cennych, utalentowanych uczniów – nieodmiennie zwabiał do siebie, nawet jeśli kilku pozostawił w starych grupach na decyzyjnych stanowiskach. A kiedy skończył to robić, został uznany, w drodze konsensusu, za nieoficjalnego księcia Durmstrangu. Przy takich okolicznościach przekonanie uczniów szóstego i siódmego roku, by przyłączyli się do sprawy jego ojca nigdy nie było łatwiejsze.

Zdecydował, że w trakcie rekrutacji towarzyszyć mu będą Dafne, Aleron i Emlen – trójka najbardziej wygadanych i rozpoznawalnych osób, spośród tych, którym ufał. Umiejętności towarzyskie Dafne, talent organizacyjny Alerona i poczciwe usposobienie Emlena mogły się bardzo przydać. Po wielu spotkaniach z Harrym i owym trio, znaczna część z czterdziestki starszych uczniów była całkowicie przekonana co do słuszności poglądów głoszonych przez Czarnego Pana. Owszem, nadal niektórzy z nich potrzebowali delikatnego szturchnięcia, nim będą gotowi do wstąpienia w szeregi jego armii, ale Harry był niemal pewien, że nim skończy się rok szkolny, z obecnej partii siódmorocznych zdobędzie dla ojca wielu nowych rekrutów. Oraz wielu, naprawdę wielu zwolenników.

Ale to za kilka miesięcy. Póki co, było jeszcze parę innych kwestii, na których powinien się obecnie skoncentrować. Takich, jak na przykład dogadzanie sobie w towarzystwie chętnej do tego dziewczyny. Dziewczyny, którą aktualnie miał tuż obok, a której ochocze nastawienie wynikało z nadziei na zwiększenia własnego statusu i wpływów… Niech jej będzie, Amelia będzie miała to, co chce… dopóki Harry się nią nie znudzi.

Wiosenne wybory prefektów tuż przed wielkanocną przerwą. Ze swoimi wpływami, Harry z łatwością doprowadził do wyboru jego zwolenników; tak więc Aleron i Silas (Harry zdecydował się na danie mu drugiej szansy) znowu zostali prefektami, ale w tym roku dołączyli również do nich Dafne, Emlen oraz dwoje piątorocznych uczniów z ich grupy: Runa Russwurm i Klaus Schneider. Z szóstką z osiemnastki prefektów i naczelną prefekt w rozsypce, było bardziej niż oczywiste, że to Harry rządził.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

W czasie przerwy wielkanocnej Czarny Pan ponownie przydzielił Harry'emu misję do wykonania. Jednak tym razem nie chodziło o zabijanie, a o poprowadzenia negocjacji. Miał przekonać klan centaurów, znany ze swojej neutralności, do opowiedzenia się za Mroczną Stroną. Czarny Pan chciał zjednoczyć pod swoim przywództwem tak wiele magicznych stworzeń, jak tylko się dało.

Harry rzucił kilka zaklęć, które miały uniemożliwić Ministerstwu wyśledzenie go i aportował się w brytyjskim lesie. Na miejscu, pod gęstym baldachimem utworzonym przez korony drzew, rzucając długi cień na leśne poszycie, czekał na niego Rosier w towarzystwie czwórki innych śmierciożerców. Pomimo popołudniowej pory i słońca, które dopiero zaczynało zachodzić, las tonął w mroku i ponurości, których nie uświadczyło się nawet w borach Durmstrangu.

– Paniczu – Rosier przywitał się z szacunkiem, nic nie robiąc sobie z pełnych zdziwienia westchnięć pozostałych śmierciożerców. Harry ukrył cisnący się na usta uśmieszek; chciał, by jego twarz, skryta w połowie za srebrna maską, pozostała neutralna. Skoro Rosier nie czuł potrzeby zachowania dyskrecji, to oznaczało to jedno – ojciec za jakiś czas przedstawi go swoim pozostałym zwolennikom. Obecnie jednak Harry nadal czuł na sobie zaciekawione spojrzenia śmierciożerców nie należących do Wewnętrznego Kręgu.

Wkraczając na polanę, Harry skierował się ku grupce dwunastu centaurów, dumnie prężących swoje muskularne torsy w promieniach zachodzącego słońca. Jego wzrok spoczął na przywódcy – samcu o cętkowanej, szarej maści i ciemnych włosach. Chwilę później Harry uroczyście wysunął dłoń.

– Niech gwiazdy skrzą z okazji naszego przymierza. Ja, Harrison Maximus Riddle, będę reprezentować Czarnego Pana w trakcie naszej dyskusji.

Przywódca centaurów wpatrywał się w Harry'ego spod swoich ściągniętych, brązowych brwi przez kilka długich chwil, nim wyciągnął własną dłoń. Gdzieś za nim, samiec o orzechowych włosach i brązowej maści zarył ze złością kopytem w ziemię.

– Źrebię! Wysłali na negocjacje z nami źrebię! To zniewaga, Aeolusie, obraza!

Aeolus, stojący na czele największego stada centaurów w Wielkiej Brytanii, ponownie obrzucił Harry'ego uważnym spojrzeniem.

– Temu, co powiedział Kosmos, nie można zaprzeczyć logiki – odparł z namysłem. – Co na to odpowiesz, Mroczne Dziecko?

Harry, unosząc głowę by stawić czoła wyzwaniu, pozwolił aby jego magiczna aura rozprzestrzeniła się i stała bardziej wyczuwalna. Może nie była tak rozległa jak Czarnego Pana, ale z pewnością była odpowiednio mroczna. I imponująca – co akurat mógł wywnioskować z dreszczu, który nagle przeszedł po ciałach centaurów.

– Odpowiem, że wiek nie ma znaczenia, Aeolusie. Odpowiem, że to, co się liczy, to moc. – Wzrok Harry'ego prześlizgiwał się po kolei po twarzach zebranych wokół niego stworzeń. Intensywność tego spojrzenia musiała przewiercać ich na wskroś. – Moc jest wszystkim. Z nią przychodzi wolność, tak pożądana wolność. Co zyskacie dzięki temu przymierzu, pytacie. Wszystko, mówię.

– Jeżeli rzeczy pozostaną takie, jak obecnie, stracicie wszystko. Ministerstwo nie pozwoli wam dłużej biegać samopas; musieliście z pewnością słyszeć o propozycjach uchwalenia praw wymierzonych przeciwko nie-ludziom, które zalewają Wizengamot. – A pod które podwaliny podłożył sam Czarny Pan, ale o tym Harry nie zamierzał wspominać. Uniósł rękę i zatoczył nią łuk, wskazując na drzewa otaczające polanę. – Wkrótce czarodzieje wkroczą do waszych lasów. Będę ścigać was w imię cywilizacji. Nie wiedzą, nie doceniają, nie dopuszczają do świadomości faktu, że wy już macie swoją cywilizację. Czarny Pan natomiast doskonale o tym wie; co więcej, jest gotów zaoferować wam lasy, w których będziecie żyć, nie niepokojeni przez nikogo. Gdy już, oczywiście, na świecie zostanie zaprowadzony nowy porządek.

– Oferujemy wolność. I moc. Pochwyćcie okazję, gdy sama pcha się w wasze ręce – zakończył Harry i pozwolił, by jego szmaragdowe oczy spotkały się z ciemnym spojrzeniem Aeolusa. Przez chwilę centaur nic nie mówił, jedynie mierzył Harry'ego uważnym wzrokiem, jakby oceniając szczerość wypowiedzianych przed chwilą słów.

W końcu rzekł:

– Gwiazdy dają nam swoje znaki. Mroczne Dziecko. Twoja obecność… zmiana w równowadze sił… przepowiadania, której już dłużej nie ma…

Zagadkowe słowa. Harry zmarszczył brwi i postanawiał, że później przekaże je ojcu. Ledwo o tym pomyślał, usłyszał te, na które tak czekał.

– Będziemy służyć Czarnemu Panu pod jednym warunkiem; jeżeli wygra, zażądamy wolności.

Aeolus wyciągnął swoją dłoń, a Harry uścisnął ją mocno.

To była udana misja. Miał nadzieję, że dzięki niej uda mu się choć trochę zrehabilitować w oczach ojca.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Pewnego dnia, tuż po Wielkanocy, Amelia Bottlewick tak zirytowała Harry'ego swoimi próbami flirtowania, którymi jedynie przeszkadzała mu w nauce, że z nią zerwał. Dziewczyna nie chciała się od niego odczepić, ale w końcu jego piorunujący wzrok skłonił ją do zmycia się.

– Problemy sercowe, paniczu? – spytał delikatnie Aleron, widząc Amelię, wypadającą niczym burza z prawie opustoszałego pokoju wspólnego. Nie chciał rozłości swojego panicza, ale nie miał też zamiaru zostawić tej kwestii bez wyrażenia swojego zmartwienia. Panicz, zaczytany w podręczniku do Nekromancji, zbył go machnięciem dłoni.

– Ona się nie liczy, nie ma o czym gadać.

Aleron wiedział, że to był moment, w którym powinien odpuścić. Panicz powiedział, że nie ma o czym gadać, ergo, nie było o czym gadać. Ale widział panicza zrywającego z druga dziewczyną w przeciągu pięciu miesięcy i, zważywszy na to, że żadną z nich nie był dłużej niż dwa, nieco się niepokoił. Ponieważ były to pierwsze związki, w które uwikłał się jego panicz, Aleron nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że zwyczajnie się martwił.

Tak więc, przyklęknąwszy przed fotelem, uniósł wzrok. Przełamując wewnętrzny opór, odezwał się z wahaniem:

– Proszę o wybaczenie, jeśli zabrzmi to zarozumiale, ale… ale to nie jest zdrowe, mój książę. – Spuścił głowę i pozwolił, by cała troska, którą odczuwał, zabarwiła jego głos, chociaż wiedział, że czeka go reprymenda za przekroczenie granicy. Niemniej jednak była to kara, którą był gotów ponieść, jeśli tylko jego słowa zostaną wzięte do serca.

Nawet bez patrzenia wiedział, że panicz właśnie ostrożnie zamknął książkę i z chłodem wymalowanym na twarzy odwrócił się w jego stronę. Poczuł, jak smukłe palce gwałtownie chwyciły go za podbródek i ostrym szarpnięciem uniosły jego głowę, tak, że jego spojrzenie spotkało się ze spojrzeniem panicza. Pomimo nagłego bólu, Aleron milczał. Mówiły za to jego oczy; zaklinał nimi swojego księcia, by ten posłuchał jego słów. Po chwili poczuł jak panicz zabrał swoje palce z jego podbródka.

– Twoja troska została odnotowana, Aleronie. Możesz odejść.

Wiedząc doskonale, że zwlekanie z odejściem po drugim odprawieniu nie byłoby mądrym posunięciem, Aleron pokłonił się i udał do swojego pokoju.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Problemy sercowe były ostatnim ze zmartwień Harry'ego, gdy stojąc przed obskurną klasą, otoczony uczniami z piątego roku, czekał na swój praktyczny egzamin z Czarów Ochronnych. W końcu, zza pobliskich drzwi dobiegł głos, w którym, pomimo pozorów obojętności, pobrzmiewało przerażenie.

– Riddle, Harrison.

Harry wkroczył do sali. Kiedy wymijał Fredericka Flinta, najwyraźniej nadzorującego dzisiejsze egzaminy, uśmiechnął się drapieżnie. Flint momentalnie zblakł. Unikając patrzenia Harry'emu w oczy, wskazał gestem najbliższego egzaminatora. Widząc znajomą, pomarszczoną twarz, przenikliwe spojrzenie oraz gęstą brodę, Harry od razu rozpoznał w starszym mężczyźnie czarodzieja, który w zeszłym roku testował go z Zaklęć.

– Dobry wieczór, profesorze Draganov – przywitał się uprzejmie, potrząsając dłonią nauczyciela.

– Dobry wieczór, panie Riddle. Jak miło ponownie spotkać tak utalentowanego, młodego czarodzieja – wykrzyknął w odpowiedzi profesor.

– Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie – odparł gładko Harry, zajmując miejsce naprzeciwko starszego czarodzieja.

Profesor Draganov rozpromienił się i machnął beztrosko ręką na leżące na biurku pudełko.

– W takim razie co pan powie, by rozpocząć egzamin, panie Riddle? Pana zadaniem jest otworzenie tego pudełka tak szybko, jak tylko pan potrafi.

Harry uprzejmie skinął głową, a następnie skupił całą swoją uwagę na niewinnie wyglądającym pudełeczku. Aktywował swój specjalny wzrok i zobaczył, że było ono otoczone klatką złotych linii, układających się w misterne, przemyślane wzory. Nie brakowało też kilku alarmów i zgrabnie wplecionych klątw. Jednak w porównaniu do czarów otaczających domy jego ofiar, rozbrojenie tych było dziecinnie łatwe. Skoncentrowany na zadaniu, użył różdżki, by skupić magię na miejscach, w których linie tworzyły węzły. Drażnił je, szturchał, od czasu do czasu przerywając, by rozbroić jakiś alarm lub klątwę i… voilà! Harry jedynie nakierował swoją magię na cel, na najbardziej kluczowy węzeł i czary ochronne ot tak, po prostu, puściły, rozpływając się w powietrzu. Machnął po raz ostatni różdżką w stronę pudełka, by unieść przykrywkę. Cały proces, od początku do końca, zajął mu nie więcej niż trzy minuty.

– Brawo, panie Riddle! Pięknie i bardzo umiejętnie! – Draganov pokiwał głową z wyraźną aprobatą, nie mogąc nadziwić się umiejętnościom zaprezentowanym przez młodzieńca siedzącego przed nim. Jak dotąd, najlepszemu uczniowi, którego egzaminował, zdjęcie czarów zajęło prawie piętnaście minut. A ten oto młody czarodziej zrobił to w mniej niż pięć. Istny geniusz. I do tego jaki skromny; nawet grzecznie podziękował za komplement.

– A teraz, prosiłbym pana o nałożenie na to pudełko zaawansowanych, ostrzegawczych czarów. Proszę sobie wyobrazić, że należy ono do mężczyzny, który chce ukryć w nim przed żoną parę drobiazgów. – Draganov zamrugał łobuzersko, po czym rozsiadł się i zaczął obserwować poczynania ucznia. Po pięciu minutach Harrison Riddle odłożył pudełeczko na biurko. Wyczarował też mały kamyk.

– Ten kamień poinformuje właściciela o każdorazowej próbie naruszenia zabezpieczeń – wyjaśnił Riddle z czarującym uśmiechem. Draganov, używając swoich najdyskretniejszych, diagnostycznych czarów, był naprawdę zaskoczony, gdy zobaczył, że kamyk rozjarzył się delikatną, ciemną poświatą. A gdy go dotknął, poczuł ciepło, które się przy tym wydzieliło.

– Wyśmienicie! Kiedy właściciel go założy, będzie posiadał niezwykle dyskretny i zaawansowany alarm, informujący o każdej próbie otwarcia pudełka. Co więcej, alarm zadziała nawet w przypadku najbardziej delikatnych, diagnostycznych zaklęć. Poza tym widzę, że nałożone przez pana czary ochronne również są niezwykle misterne i zgrabne. Dobra robota! – komplementował Draganov, a w jego oczach pojawiły się iskierki zachwytu. Ach, to właśnie dlatego zdecydował się na zostanie nauczycielem. By być świadkiem pierwszych sukcesów bystrych, młodych umysłów.

Harry zatuszował uśmieszek cisnący się na usta w odpowiedzi na pochwały egzaminatora. Katem oka zauważył, że Frederick Flint wzdrygnął się. No naprawdę, egzamin praktyczny z Czarów Ochronnych był tak łatwy, że zaczął zastanawiać się, dlaczego w ogóle zaprzątał sobie głowę uczeniem się na niego.

A jeśli chodzi o Nekromancję…

Następnej nocy, ubrany w obramowaną czarnym futrem pelerynę, w towarzystwie Aleksieja i czwórki innych piątorocznych, czekał na rozpoczęcie egzaminu. Nekromancja nie była popularnym przedmiotem, dlatego ich grupka była tak nieliczna. Na pierwszy ogień poszła dwójka starszych uczniów. Kiedy tylko przekroczyli dwie linie otoczone czarami prywatności, rozpłynęli się. A gdy w końcu się wyłonili, wyglądali na niesamowicie wykończonych. Pomachali Harry'emu, i uśmiechając się blado oraz słaniając z wyczerpania, skierowali w stronę zamku.

W końcu przyszła kolej Harry'ego i Aleksieja. Kiedy Harry zerknął na swojego towarzysza, zauważył, że ten był jeszcze bledszy niż zazwyczaj; ewidentny znak, jak ważny był dla chłopca ten egzamin.

– Wierzę w ciebie, Aleksiej – odezwał się znienacka, sam nie wiedząc, dlaczego zdecydował się na dodanie otuchy przyjacielowi. Być może dlatego, że ten sprawiał wrażenie całkowicie zagubionego – a to obudziło w Harrym potrzebę ochrony, która pojawiała się zawsze w stosunku do tych, których uważał za swoich…

W każdym razie Aleksiej wyprostował się, usłyszawszy te słowa. Pokłonił się lekko i przesłał Harry'emu mizerny uśmiech.

– Dziękuję, mój książę.

To powiedziawszy, zrobił krok w przód, by zniknąć za jednym z roztoczonych czarów. Harry natomiast skierował się ku drugiemu.

Poczuł delikatne łaskotanie, gdy przekraczał narysowaną linię – wiedział, że strzegące jej zaklęcia zostały specjalnie tak zmodyfikowane, by umożliwić ludziom wchodzenie i wychodzenie. Ale nie spodziewał się, że po ich przekroczeniu, zobaczy liczne zwłoki, porozrzucane wzdłuż i wszerz polany. Niektóre z nich były w stanie połowicznego rozkładu, z innych zostały już same kości, a jeszcze inne wyglądały tak, jakby ludzie, którymi niegdyś byli, ledwo co położyli się spać.

Mrużąc oczy, nie wzdrygnął się ani nie wystraszył, gdy zakapturzona, ciemna postać zaczęła powoli sunąć w jego kierunku.

– Harrison Riddle.

Harry, nadal całkowicie panując nad wyrazem twarzy, odwrócił się w stronę nadciągającej istoty i przywitał się z nią uprzejmym skinieniem głowy.

– Dobry wieczór, profesorze.

Z gardła przybysza wydobył się cichy chichot, a skrywający oblicze kaptur zsunął się i oczom Harry'ego ukazał się Lykaios Melas, nauczyciel, który w zeszłym roku testował go z Czarnej Magii.

– Widzę, że niełatwo pana wystraszyć, panie Riddle. W przypadku Nekromanty, brak strachu przed Ciemnością, może być jedynie zaletą.

_Dlaczego miałbym się jej bać, skoro sam jestem jednym z Mrocznych? Ja, syn Mrocznego Lorda…_ pomyślał z rozbawieniem Harry, wzruszając elegancko ramionami.

– Ciemność nie niesie ze sobą niczego, czego bym się obawiał, profesorze.

Nauczyciel obdarzył Harry'ego przenikliwym spojrzeniem, po czym wskazał na zwłoki oblane upiorną, księżycową poświatą.

– Rzeczywiście. W taki razie, panie Riddle, proszę, wykorzystując znajdujące się tutaj ciała, wskrzesić co najmniej trzy zombie.

Harry skinął głową i zaczął przechadzać się wśród zwłok. Stosując sposób profesora cel Rau, zaczął wyszukiwać te, które najłatwiej było przekształcić w zombie. Rozglądał się za świeżymi, skażonymi czarną magią ciałami… Nieistotne było to, czy zmarli czarodzieje, do których należały ciała, praktykowali ją za życia, czy zostali za jej pomocą zabici… Sięgając ku nim własną magią, Harry z łatwością znalazł cztery, nie, pięć, pięć ciał, których ożywianie nie powinno nastręczyć problemów.

Następnie, wykorzystując przyzywające zaklęcie, przelewitował ciała, jedno po drugim, na niewielka polanę. Zupełnie ignorując obecność Melasa, wyczarował mały, srebrny nóż, którym rozciął sobie nadgarstek. Gdy upewnił się, że cała krew spłynęła wprost do wyczarowanej wcześniej srebrnej misy, zaczął kreślić za pomocą różdżki krwawe runy na czołach przyszłych zombie.

Gdzieś za sobą usłyszał, jak nauczyciel głośno zassał powietrze. Zazwyczaj na tym etapie powinno się zaledwie musnąć ciała krwią, ale Harry wiedział, że jeżeli połączy ją z wiążącymi runami, to ożywienie i zapanowanie nad zombie stanie się łatwiejsze. Gdy skończył to robić, zerknął na niebo i wykonał w myślach kilka szybkich obliczeń. A kiedy tylko ciemne chmury przysłoniły księżyc, wzniósł swoją różdżkę i zaczął przyzywać potrzebną do odprawienia rytuału czarną magię. Szepcząc pod nosem zaklęcia, wykonał kilka skomplikowanych i zawiłych ruchów różdżką – zmodyfikował je jednak nieco w stosunku do tych, które pokazał im profesor cel Rau.

– _Ut heir di atrum senior, ergo voco vox di atrum. Vox di obscurum, temerarious meus dico!_

W chwili, w której Harry zakończył wygłaszanie inkantacji, zza chmur wyłonił się księżyc. Równocześnie poczuł nagły, ogłuszający przypływ mocy, gdy wezwana czarna magia zaczęła napływać, zapierając przy tym dech w piersi. Merlinie, to była czysta euforia! Harry nie potrafił znaleźć innego słowa, na określenie tego dziwnego wibrowania, które go wypełniło. W każdej innej sytuacji poświeciłby więcej czasu na rozkoszowanie się tym doznaniem, ale teraz jedynie machnął ponownie różdżką.

Tak ostrożnie, jak tylko potrafił, przepchnął Czarną Magię w kierunku zwłok. Ta część zawsze była dla niego najtrudniejsza. Owszem, był potężny, i dużo, dużo bardziej obeznany z Czarną Magię niż Aleksiej kiedykolwiek będzie. Ale brakowało mu tego pociągu do śmierci, który charakteryzował utalentowanych w tej dziedzinie, beznamiętnych czarodziejów. I dlatego, pomimo ogromu Mroku, który go wypełniał, tylko malutka część czarnej magii przesączyła się na leżące ciała. Na szczęście tyle wystarczyło, by je wskrzesić. Nagle pięć świeżo stworzonych zombie ożyło i usiadło, a Harry ponownie machnął różdżką, by przerwać przyzywanie.

O to chodziło. Zrobił to. Teraz czas na wydanie jakiejś komendy, która pokaże, że ma nad nimi kontrolę.

– Na kolana! – głos Harry'ego zabrzmiał głośno i wyraźnie na pogrążonej w śmiertelnej ciszy polanie. Stworzone przez niego zombie posłusznie powstały, by po chwili przyklęknąć. Harry, zerkając na Melasa, zauważył, że oczy profesora zaiskrzyły.

– Imponujące, naprawdę, bardzo, bardzo imponujące, panie Riddle. Ta modyfikacja podręcznikowego zaklęcia była niezwykle fascynująca…

Harry w myślach wyszydził nauczyciela za jego naiwność. Jedynym powodem, dla którego zdecydował się na zmienienie formuły zaklęcia, była chęć przywołania aż pięciu zombie na raz. Wiedział, że gdyby czuł większy pociąg do śmierci, to nie musiałby nawet przeprowadzać rytuału – zwykłe _wezwanie_ by wystarczyło. Jednak Melas najwyraźniej myślał, że Harry chciał popisać się swoją zręcznością i biegłością.

Cóż, ostatecznie i tak liczyło się to, że dostanie z egzaminu Wybitny, a nie to, co o nim myślał Melas.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

W tym roku pożegnalną ucztę zwieńczyło przemówienie Harry'ego, które wygłosił jako naczelny prefekt Durmstrangu. Jego oczy sunęły po zgromadzonym w sali tłumie, a wielu z szósto- i siódmorocznych uczniów – nowych rekrutów, których pozyskał dla swojego ojca, Czarnego Pana – pochylało głowy z szacunku. Kiedy zakończył swoją przemowę, Wielka Sala rozbrzmiała gromkimi brawami. Ktoś w tłumie wzniósł toast i wyszeptał: „Czarny Książę". Wkrótce pomieszczenie rozbrzmiało od podobnych toastów i szeptów.

Skinął lekko głową, akceptując hołd. Nic nie mógł poradzić na rozpierające pierś uczucie głębokiej satysfakcji z dobrze wykonanej pracy. Oto owoce trwających cztery lata starań i zabiegów, dojrzałe i gotowe do zebrania.

Czwarty rok nauki Harry'ego dobiegł końca.

* * *

**T/N cz.I**

**Czy wspominałam, że fatalnie tłumaczy mi się durmstrangowe rozdziały? Tyle tu opisów i tak mało dynamicznej akcji… Przyznam się szczerze, że chcąc wyrobić się z rozdziałem na czas, nie miałam czasu przeczytać go chłopakowi (zazwyczaj w taki sposób wyłapuję wszystkie niedociągnięcia i literówki, i dziwnie brzmiące zdania – czytanie na głos naprawdę zmienia sposób, w jaki odbiera się tekst, a przecież nie będę czytać do siebie ^^) i mogą zdarzyć się drobne błędy. Być może do rana jeszcze raz go przejrzę i dorzucę jedną scenkę, z którą też chciałam dziś tu upchnąć… **

**Więc nie przedłużając…**

**Mam nadzieję, że mimo wszystko czytało się miło. **

**T/N cz. II**

**Obiecana część dalsza – co prawda nie wyrobiłam się z tym do piątkowego poranka, a musieliście czekać aż do poniedziałku, ale jak obiecałam, tak macie. Jeszcze jedna transza i przebrniemy przez rozdział XXIII – jakoś tak niespecjalnie za nim przepadam, chociaż w trakcie tłumaczenia przekonuję się, że jednak nie jest tak beznadziejny, jakim go zapamiętałam (nie będę ukrywać, że to z powodu sceny z Aleronem – och, czy wspominałam, że to mój ulubiony OC? ;) ). **

**Odpowiadając na wasze komentarze (czego ostatnio nie zdążyłam zrobić, ale naprawdę do ostatniej chwili męczyłam tłumaczenie i już nie chciałam przeciągać długaśną notką tłumacza…), cieszę się, że poprzedni rozdział przypadł was do gustu. Też uważam go za jeden z lepszych – głównie właśnie przez to, w jaki sposób została w nim przedstawiona relacja Voldemorta z Harrym. **

**Jak zawsze dziękuję za zostawienie po sobie śladu! I obiecuję, że w ramach przeogromnej wdzięczności (za te wszystkie miłe słowa, którymi tak mi słodzicie) postaram się tak ze wszystkim wyrobić, by w czerwcu zacząć już tłumaczyć część trzecią – hogwarcką.**

**T/N cz. III**

**No i ostatni fragment XXIII rozdziału za nami. Dziś wcześniej i nieco krócej (z mojej strony) – ale to dlatego, że o północy jak zawsze pojawi się nowy rozdział (a przynajmniej jego cześć); i tam znajdziecie dłuższe podziękowania za pozostawienie po sobie śladu.**

**Tak więc – do zobaczenia za kilka godzin!**

**A, jeszcze jedno - ta łacińska formuła zaklęcia ma swój ukryty sens ;) LavenderStorm się postarała - to nie tylko zlepek byle jakich słów.**


	24. XXIV: Dziedzic

**Rozdział XXIV Dziedzic**

* * *

– Mars świeci dzisiaj niezwykle jasno. Wieje wiatr zmian.

Stojący pośrodku cichej, ciemnej polany, poważny i uroczysty Aeolus przypominał marmurowy posąg. Znajdujący się tuż obok Kosmos pokręcił wściekle głową, a grzywa ciemnych włosów poleciała na wszystkie strony. W końcu uspokoił się nieco i jedynie w jego oczach można było dostrzec odczuwaną przezeń udrękę.

– Czy postępujemy dobrze, Aeolusie? Być może powinniśmy sprzeciwić się Mrokowi…

Aeolus, wzdychając i spoglądając ponownie w niebo, rozpoczął jeszcze raz:

– Mroczny jest jak noc, nie można temu zaprzeczyć. To jego obecność spowodowała, że Saturn zmienił swoje położenie. Mrok się budzi, młodziku… Musimy zatroszczyć się o nasze stado.

I chociaż Kosmosowi naprawdę nie podobał się ten pomysł, to nie miał nic do powiedzenia w obliczu pragmatyzmu swojego przywódcy.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Wiele, wiele mil od lasu, w którym żyły centaury, w majestatycznej i dumnej rezydencji, już z daleka porażającej mroczną elegancją, Harrison Maximus Riddle chował się w cieniu białej, marmurowej kolumny. Niewidoczny dla innych, cierpliwie czekał, aż ostatni śmierciożercy przejdą przez atrium i wejdą do Sali Tronowej. Dopiero wtedy zdjął rzucone na siebie kamuflujące zaklęcie.

Wyczarowawszy lustro, przejrzał się w nim krytycznie. Jego kruczoczarne włosy były jak zawsze stylowe zmierzwione. Zza srebrnej maski, skrywającej jedynie połowę twarzy, można było dostrzec błyszczące, szmaragdowe oczy, pełne usta i delikatny zarys podbródka. Nie zapiął do końca guzików eleganckiej, czarnej koszuli, którą miał na sobie, i teraz niesfornie opadała na czarne spodnie. Rękawy podwinął natomiast tak wysoko, że widoczne były jego nagie przedramiona. Szczerząc się do własnego odbicia, zastanawiał się, czy ojciec będzie w stanie powstrzymać się przed zbesztaniem go za ten delikatny luz, który zdołał wpleść do formalnego stroju, w jakim miał zaprezentować się dzisiejszego wieczoru. Czarny Pan był nieustępliwy, jeżeli chodziło o schludność wyglądu.

Jednak w tej chwili wspomniany Czarny Pan przebywał w mrocznej Sali Tronowej, rozprawiając się z ostatnimi, codziennymi sprawami, którymi zajmował się zazwyczaj na zwoływanych spotkaniach. Gdy skończył omawianie ostatniej z nich, przeszedł do najważniejszej kwestii dzisiejszego wieczoru. Powstał z czarnego, marmurowego tronu i pozwolił, by kącik jego pozbawionych warg ust nieznacznie wygiął się ku górze, kiedy zobaczył, że śmierciożercy natychmiast zaczęli ustawiać się w równych szeregach, skupiając na nim całą swoją uwagę. Napięcie, które nagle zapanowało, było wręcz namacalne; Voldemort rzadko kiedy powstawał ze swojego tronu, a gdy to robił, zazwyczaj zwiastowało to jakąś grubszą sprawę – na przykład tortury wyjątkowo beznadziejnego śmierciożercy.

Ale nie dzisiaj. Nie, dzisiejsze intencje Voldemorta były o wiele łagodniejsze.

– Moi przyjaciele – rozpoczął chłodnym, gładkim głosem, zwracając się do swoich popleczników niemal miłym tonem, tonem, którego nie używał na spotkaniach od lat. – Niektórzy z was mogli zauważyć obecność dodatkowej osoby w naszych szeregach. A co szczęśliwsi mieli także możliwość uczestniczenia wraz z nią w rajdach. To ona przypieczętowała przymierze z Greybackiem, z centaurami oraz dowodziła rajdami przeciwko Hopkirkom, Jonesom i Vance'om. – Może nie wszystko z tego, co powiedział było absolutną prawdą, ale jaki sens miało bycie Czarnym Panem, skoro nie mogło się nagiąć prawdy?

Voldemort zauważył, że niektórzy śmierciożercy zesztywnieli. Z pewnością byli zaskoczeni, że w końcu zdecydował się na ujawnienie tożsamości zagadki, która męczyła ich od lat. Do dzisiaj jeszcze nigdy nie poruszył tej kwestii – głupcy, którzy odważyli się go o to zapytać, musieli zmierzyć się z płomiennym wybuchem jego gniewu. Voldemort uśmiechnął się okrutnie, kontemplując przez chwilę te wspomnienia, po czym, odsunąwszy je od siebie, odezwał się ponownie:

– Moi przyjaciele, dzisiaj w końcu owa osoba dołączy do nas oficjalnie, jako mój dziedzic, Czarny Książę.

Specjalnie wybrał ten przydomek ze względu na to, że jego syn i tak był już do niego przyzwyczajony. A w razie gdyby któryś ze śmierciożerców okazał sie mniej dyskretny niż powinien, Harry mógł łatwo wytłumaczyć się tym, że było to jego szkolne przezwisko.

Oszczędnym gestem, wspomaganym odrobiną magii, Voldemort otworzył podwójne drzwi znajdujące się po do drugiej stronie komnaty. W przejściu ukazała się smukła postać odziana w czerń, ze srebrną maską i aroganckim uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Voldemort w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał drgawki irytacji, które pojawiły się na widok stroju przywdzianego przez jego syna. _Co za bachor… Zrobił to specjalnie_. Czarny Pan poznał to po psotnym błysku w oczach Harry'ego, dostrzegalnym tylko przez tych, którzy znali go na tyle dobrze, by go tam szukać.

Nieważnie. To nie był czas ani miejsce aby go za to zbesztać i ten impertynencki bachor doskonale o tym wiedział. Voldemort pohamował chęć przeklnięcia chłopca i jedynie przyglądał się, jak Harry kroczył w kierunku podwyższenia, na którym znajdował się tron, a gdy już się przed nim znalazł, przyklęknął z gracją.

– Panie – wymamrotał chłopak, pochylając głowę. Nie pocałował jednak skraju jego szaty; Voldemort zdecydował, że ze strony syna obejdzie się bez tego jednego elementu powitania.

– Wyciągnij swoje lewe ramię – rozkazał. Tak, dzisiejszej nocy miał zamiar naznaczyć swojego syna, oficjalnie przypieczętować decyzję powziętą dwa lata temu. Duma, jaką mógł odczuwać jedynie ojciec zachwycony działaniami syna, wypełniła Czarnego Pana, kiedy Harry podniósł głowę i wyciągnął w jego stronę lewe ramię.

Patrząc wprost w szkarłatne oczy ojca, Harry pozwolił, by na jego ustach zagościł szczery uśmiech. To był jego wybór, jego życzenie, by wspomóc ojca i z niecierpliwością oczekiwał na wiążący symbol tej decyzji, który miał za chwilę rozpalić jego przedramię.

– Czy przysięgasz, że teraz i na zawsze pozostaniesz lojalny wobec mnie i Ciemności? – Voldemort rozpoczął krótki rytuał od skróconej wersji przysięgi składanej przez przyszłych śmierciożerców.

– Tak, mój Panie, przysięgam. – Słowa Harry'ego były czyste i dźwięczne, nie zdradzały ani grama jego ekscytacji.

– _Morsmodre silveris vestigium _– wyszeptał Voldemort.

Harry zacisnął żeby, by przetrzymać ból, który pojawił się, gdy tylko jego ramię zapłonęło ogniście, a płomienie przedostały się do żył i zaczęły rozprzestrzeniać za ich pomocą po całym ciele – porównanie wcale nie było aż tak dalekie od prawdy, bo magia Mrocznego Znaku przesiąkała na wskroś tego, który był nim naznaczany, docierając w głąb jego jestestwa, aż do magicznego rdzenia.

Czarny Pan był zaborczym mistrzem; gdy ktoś raz przysiągł mu swoją lojalność, oznaczało to służbę na całe życie.

Nie żeby Harry miał z tym jakiś problem. Wiedział, że ojciec początkowo niezbyt chętnie podchodził do sformalizowania jego decyzji. W pewnym sensie było to całkiem zabawne; Czarny Pan, który zazwyczaj bez zmrużenia okiem wykorzystywał swoją przewagę nad innymi, w przypadku podjęcia kroku, który miał zaważyć na całym życiu Harry'ego, zachowywał się w tak _ojcowski_ sposób. Jednak swoją dojrzałością i osiągnięciami (ogromnymi, zważywszy na to, jaki był młody), przekonał Mrocznego Lorda. I dlatego ojciec wybrał właśnie tę noc, wigilię jego piętnastych urodzin, by spełnić największe życzenie syna; oficjalnie ogłosić go swoim dziedzicem.

Wreszcie naznaczanie zakończyło się. Harry zerknął na swoje lewe ramię – dokładnie pośrodku widniał Mroczny Znak – czaszka z wysuwającym się z jej ust wężem, odcinająca się srebrnym kolorem na tle bladego ciała. Nie był to jednak ten sam znak, którym Voldemort oznaczał swoich śmierciożerców; ten ojciec zaprojektował specjalnie dla niego. Kiedy inne znaki promieniowały bólem, gdy ich właściciele byli wzywani, jego miał jedynie mrowić. Zwykli śmierciożercy poprzez dotykanie swoich znaków mogli wzywać Voldemorta, Harry, rzucając odpowiednie zaklęcie, mógł nawet z ojcem porozmawiać (wymagało to jednak ogromnego zapasu magicznej energii). Ale najlepsze ze wszystkiego było to, że znak Harry'ego również był połączony ze wszystkimi śmierciożercami ojca; podobnie jak on, mógł wezwać wszystkich lub każdego z osobna, chociaż oni nie mogli się z nim osobiście kontaktować.

– Powstań, mój synu. – Rozkaz Voldemorta wyrwał Harry'ego z rozmyślań. Posłusznie wstał z niewymuszoną elegancją (lekcje etykiety, udzielane przez wujka Lucjusza przez te wszystkie lata na coś się przydały). Instynktownie wiedząc, czego oczekiwał od niego ojciec, obrócił się twarzą w kierunku śmierciożerców, wykonując przy tym wdzięczny piruet.

– Moi przyjaciele, powitajcie Czarnego Księcia.

Przez chwilę w pomieszczeniu panowała śmiertelna cisza. Następnie jeden ze śmierciożerców, w który Harry rozpoznał Lucjusza Malfoya, postąpił krok do przodu i ukłonił się, mrucząc przy tym: „Mój książę…"

Wkrótce jego słowa zostały pochwycone przez pozostałych popleczników Czarnego Pana, którzy dosłownie wchodzili na siebie; żaden z nich nie chciał zostać uznany za dysydenta.

„Mój książę…", „Mój książę…" – ich pomruki niosły się echem po sali, przypominając rytmiczną falę, to wnoszącą się, to opadającą w niższe kadencje. Muzyka, istna muzyka dla uszu. Harry, wychowywany przez Czarnego Pana, od najmłodszych lat był uczony cenić władzę – a władza, którą dzierżył nad zwolennikami ojca była jak wino z najlepszego rocznika.

– Jego imię i tożsamość pozostaną na razie tajemnicą. Jedyną rzeczą, którą musicie wiedzieć jest to, że jest on moim synem i powinniście odnosić się do niego z takim samym szacunkiem, z jakim odnosicie się do mnie – mówił Voldemort, a Harry jedynie uśmiechał się na widok śmierciożerców, którzy aż podnieśli wzrok usłyszawszy ostatnie stwierdzenie.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Severus Snape z trudem utrzymał neutralny wyraz twarzy, kiedy Czarny Pan, po długim spotkaniu, przedstawił swojego _cholernego_ dziedzica. Dziedzica. Czarny Pan miał dziedzica. Nieważne ile razy Severus powtarzał w to myślach, nadal nie chciało to zagnieździć się w jego świadomości.

I na domiar wszystkiego, okazał się nim _chłopiec w srebrnej masce…_ Kilka lat temu śmierciożercy szeptali między sobą o nastolatku w srebrnej masce; niebezpiecznym, zabójczym, niesamowicie obeznanym z czarną magią, który od czasu do czasu brał udział w rajdach. Niektórzy mówili, że był zwiastunem śmierci, ponieważ rajdy, w których uczestniczył, były krwawe, a w ich czasie śmierć zbierała największe żniwo. Inni uważali, że przewyższał rangą nawet tych z Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Plotki raz nasilały się, raz były wyciszane, by po chwili znów wypłynąć na powierzchnię – ale gdy sam podejmował tę kwestię, natrafiał na ścianę milczenia. Albo na podszyte strachem opowieści o niesamowicie potężnym Czarnym Magu, w których z pewnością wyolbrzymiano fakty. I to skłoniło go do uznania wszystkiego za, no właśnie, plotki.

A teraz widział go na własne oczy; chłopiec w srebrnej masce stał tuż przed nim. Smukła, umięśniona sylwetka – Severus łowił wszystkie szczegóły, które mógł dojrzeć ze swojej pozycji, bo był pewien, że i Dumbledore będzie chciał je poznać. Wzrost nieco powyżej średniej (czyli jakichś sześciu stóp), kruczoczarne włosy (ale ich kolor łatwo można było zmienić). Wszystko w wyglądzie zewnętrznym nastolatka wskazywało na jego młodość. A jednak sposób w jaki się trzymał świadczył o tym, że już nie był dzieckiem. Jego słowa były… wyważone, pewne, spokojne. Ponieważ jednak chłopiec, nie, nie chłopiec, Czarny Książę, wypowiedział tylko jedno zdanie, Severus nie był w stanie nic więcej wywnioskować z brzmienia jego głosu.

A kiedy Czarny Pan praktycznie rozkazał, by tożsamość Czarnego Księcia nadal pozostała tajemnicą, Severusa jeszcze bardziej zaczęło to wszystko intrygować. Jego ślizgońska natura wyczuwała ogromny sekret i niechętnie zgadzała się na to, by pozostał on nieodkryty. Jednak jego instynkt samozachowawczy był o wiele silniejszy od ciekawości, więc zmusił się do cichego obserwowania przebiegu wydarzeń.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Jeszcze tej samej nocy Czarny Książę stanął na czele śmierciożerców, dowodząc swoim pierwszym, oficjalnym rajdem; rajdem, o którym wcześniej Czarny Pan nikomu nie wspominał.

Bellatriks Lestrange, ze swojego miejsca w alejce spoglądała czule na Harrisona, kroczącego bezszelestnie pomiędzy chałupami krytymi strzechą i sklepami, które pomimo okrywającej wszystko ciemności nadal sprawiały radosne wrażenie. I kiedy tak zbliżał się do jej kryjówki, zamiast zazdrości, poczuła dziwne ukłucie dumy na wspomnienie Czarnego Pana informującego wszystkich, że Harrison jest jego dziedzicem – Czarnym Księciem. Być może to, co powiedział kiedyś Rudolf, było prawdą… Że z czasem zaczęła traktować wychowanka swojego Lorda jak własnego syna lub, w ostateczności, ulubionego bratanka…

Przez te wszystkie lata ogromną przyjemność sprawiało Bellatriks przyglądanie się, jak Harrison dorasta, a wraz z nim rośnie i rozwija się jego moc, nawet jeśli ta gdzieś pomiędzy trzynastymi a czternastymi urodzinami chłopca w pewnym momencie przewyższyła jej własną. Niezaprzeczalnie, Harrison miał naturalny talent do Czarnej Magii. Bellatriks czasami tak sobie dumała, że chociaż był adoptowanym, a nie biologicznym synem Czarnego Pana, to Mistrz nie mógłby mieć lepszego, prawdziwszego potomka.

Mroczny Lord również to wiedział. I właśnie dlatego to Harrisonowi powierzył tę misję – misję, dzięki której chciał wzmocnić nacisk na Ministerstwo, zasiać strach w sercach czarodziejów i przypomnieć o swoim powrocie. Od czasu świątecznego ataku na Azkaban, Mroczna Strona nie wychylała się – nie można więc było dopuścić do sytuacji, w której społeczeństwo zapomniałoby, że znowu jest wśród nich.

Stąd właśnie ta misja. Bellatriks wiedziała, że wcześniej jej mąż z rozkazu Czarnego Pana anonimowo poinformował o niej paru dziennikarzy – rozsiał kilka plotek, nie na tyle niepokojących, by zaniepokojeni reporterzy wszczęli alarm, ale na tyle intrygujących, by ściągnęli do wioski niczym ćmy do światła. Czarny Pan chciał, by najazd na Hogsmead odbił się w prasie szerokim echem.

– Nałóżcie dwustronne anty-aportacyjne i przeciwświstoklikowe czary.

W głosie Harrisona pobrzmiewała taka władczość i pewność siebie, że nawet ci śmierciożercy, którzy w _prywatnych_ rozmowach wyrażali swoje zaniepokojenie ustanowieniem go dziedzicem Czarnego Pana, nie tracili czasu na guzdranie się, tylko od razu wzięli do pracy. Czary zostały aktywowane przez magiczną sygnaturę Harrisona i tylko on mógł je zdjąć. Bellatriks wiedziała, że takie zachowanie nie było spowodowane paranoją czy brakiem zaufania do śmierciożerców, którzy je nakładali – chodziło o to, że jedynie Harrison posiadał odpowiedni, współgrającymi z nimi poziom mocy.

A gdy w końcu opuścił jej kryjówkę, jedną z wielu, w których czaili się śmierciożercy rozlokowani po całej wiosce, poczuła delikatny nacisk, towarzyszący formułowaniu się magicznej bariery. Niektórzy czujniejsi czarodzieje, przechadzający się wzdłuż głównej ulicy Hogsemad, również go poczuli, bo natychmiast sięgnęli po swoje różdżki – ci tchórzliwsi równocześnie zaczęli pędzić przed siebie w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś bezpiecznego miejsca do schronienie się.

Harrison, nie wypowiadając ani słowa, po prostu wzniósł różdżkę i posłał w niebo strumień srebrnego światła. A kiedy spojrzała na swojego dawnego protegowanego, odzianego w czerń; w rozpiętą, falującą na wietrze szatę, koszulę i skórzane spodnie, z tą jego srebrną maską na twarzy, przemknęło jej przez myśl, że biła od niego prawdziwie przywódcza aura. Kilka sekund po danym sygnale śmierciożercy wystrzelili ze swoich miejsc, kierując się wprost ku wyznaczonym celom. Niektórzy dopadali swoje ofiary na ulicy – czyli głównie tych magów, którzy za wolno uciekali lub zbyt późno zauważyli, że szykuje się atak. Inni wpadali do sklepów, rozbijając w drobny mak znajdujące się tam towary, a jeszcze inni zajmowali się przebywającymi w pomieszczeniach właścicielami.

Na ulicy zapanował chaos i zniszczenie – czyli dwie rzeczy, które Bellatriks uwielbiała. Zanosząc się obłąkańczym śmiechem, słała klątwę za klątwą w stronę bezradnych przechodniów, którzy z szeroko otwartymi oczami gapili się na zakapturzonych śmierciożerców w białych maskach, nim padali z krzykiem na ziemię. O tak, używanie ulubionego zaklęcia było niesamowicie upajające… Ale Bellatriks w ostatnim momencie oprzytomniała, przypominając sobie, że nie jest tu po to, by spełniać własne zachcianki. Nie, jej zadanie dzisiejszej nocy polegało na wspieraniu Harrisona, słodkiego Harrisona, który, przemierzając ulicę, zabił już pięć osób.

Rechocząc pod nosem, przyspieszyła kroku, by go dogonić. Harrison, w towarzystwie Severusa Snape'a i grupki mniej doświadczonych śmierciożerców, zmierzał właśnie w stronę rozlatującej się rudery, która wyglądała tak, jakby lada moment miała się zawalić.

_No tak… Mój mały Harrisoniaczek wyrósł na tak inteligentnego chłopca!_

Bellatriks pogładziła czule różdżkę, zatrzymując się tuż przed drewnianym wejściem. Zrównała się z Harrisonem, który ze zmrużonymi oczami wpatrywał się uważnie w coś widocznego tylko dla siebie. Po chwili, z uśmieszkiem przemykającym przez usta, z roztargnieniem machnął różdżką.

A kiedy kolejnym, wykonanym jakby od niechcenia machnięciem pozbył się drzwi, zrozumiała, że chwilę wcześniej zajmował się zdejmowaniem barier chroniących chatę. Harrison gestem nakazał jednemu ze śmierciożerców pozostanie na zewnątrz i pilnowanie wejścia na wypadek, gdyby właściciel Świńskiego Łba próbował ucieczki, po czym wkroczył do środka. Bellatriks podążyła za nim.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Znalazłszy się w obskurnym, ciemnym wnętrzu Świńskiego Łba, Harry rzucił okiem na zakurzone okna i betonową posadzkę tak oblepioną brudem, że nie sposób było dojrzeć jej pierwotnego koloru. W środku było raczej pustawo; trzy różne stoliki okupywała jedynie trójka klientów – ale o tej porze brak oblężenia nie był niczym dziwnym. Za wytartym, drewnianym kontuarem stał stary barman przypominający z wyglądu kozę; miał wysokie czoło, białe włosy strąkami opadające na ramiona i rozwichrzoną, krzaczastą brodę. Kiedy tylko zobaczył nowych przybyszy, upuścił ścierkę, którą właśnie polerował szklankę.

– Okrążyć pokój – rozkazał lodowato Harry, powstrzymując prychnięcie.

Śmierciożercy natychmiast rozproszyli się po pomieszczeniu, zajmując pozycje przy oknach i kominku. Snape ulokował się nieopodal drzwi prowadzących do kuchni (Harry postanowił mieć na niego oko, gdyż ojciec wciąż nie do końca ufał Mistrzowi Eliksirów), a Bellatriks ochoczo ruszyła wprost na przebywających w barze klientów. Gdy zerknął w ich kierunku, stwierdził, że sprawiali wrażenie typów spod ciemnej gwiazdy, cieszących się niezbyt dobrą reputacją.

Posłał w stronę cioci porozumiewawczy uśmieszek i machnął lekceważąco ręką w ich kierunku.

– Ciociu Bello, śmiało, nie odmawiaj sobie. Sam zajmę się Aberforthem Dumbledore'em. – To mówiąc, z drapieżnym uśmieszkiem na twarzy zrobił kilka kroków w kierunku starego barmana. – Umrzesz po cichu? Czy masz zamiar stawiać daremny opór?

Kątem oka zauważył, że ciocia natychmiast zastosowała się do jego polecenia i zaczęła droczyć się z pechowymi świadkami, wśród których najwidoczniej znalazł się nawet goblin. Jeżeli istniała jakaś rzecz, której ciocia Bella nie cierpiała bardziej od mugoli, to były nią właśnie magiczne stworzenia. Nic więc dziwnego, że miała tak rozanieloną minę, jakby ktoś właśnie powiedział jej, że w tym roku święta przyjdą wcześniej.

– Nie mam zamiaru rozmawiać z takimi jak ty – odwarknął agresywnie Aberforth Dumbledore, celując w Harry'ego różdżką i posyłając w jego stronę pierwszą klątwę.

– Takimi jak ja? Dlaczego, przecież nawet nie wiesz kim jestem, Aberforthcie Dumbledorze! – Z łatwością uniknął klątwy. Chwilę później pojedynek rozpoczął się na dobre. Harry pozwolił, by cały jego gniew na tego trzęsącego się głupka, Albusa Dumbledore'a, wywołany pozostawieniem go przez sześć lat na pastwę znęcających się nad nim Dursleyów, znalazł ujście i skumulował się na młodszym bracie dyrektora.

Zaklęcia latały tam i z powrotem, roznosząc w strzępy nawet solidne, drewniane meble i pozostawiając dziury w i tak już szpetnych ścianach baru. Po raz kolejny Harry pozwolił sobie na czerpanie przyjemności z pojedynkowania się z wykorzystaniem czarnej magii, jednak równocześnie pamiętał, by pozostać świadomym otoczenia. Aberforth Dumbledre był zbyt doświadczonym czarodziejem i jeśli Harry chciał przeżyć tę potyczkę, to nie mógł popełnić żadnego błędu.

Ledwo co o tym pomyślał, zobaczył koniec różdżki Aberfortha skierowany wprost na siebie. Równocześnie poczuł na plecach delikatny podmuch powietrza. Nie tracąc czasu, rzucił się na bok – nie spuścił jednak przy tym wzroku ze starego barmana ani na sekundę. Dzięki temu zobaczył lecący w stronę opuszczonego przed chwilą miejsca ciężki, drewniany stół, i odruchowo przetransfigurował go w stado kruków, które natychmiast natarło na Aberfortha. Gdyby nie uskoczył w porę, z pewnością by oberwał stołem, a tak to stary czarodziej musiał osłaniać się przed ptakami, które szponami kiereszowały jego twarz i ramiona. Harry wykorzystał chwilowe rozproszenie swojego przeciwnika i posłał w jego kierunku kilka mrocznych klątw – jedna z nich, ta, która pozbawiała ugodzonego nią czarodzieja wszystkich sił, trafiła celu.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Severus Snape z niedowierzaniem patrzył na to, jak chłopiec, nie, nie chłopiec, Czarny Książę pojedynkuje się z Aberfortherm Dumblere'em niczym równy z równym. Wiedział, że dzieciak musiał być kimś potężnym, w końcu tylko tego należało oczekiwać po potomku Czarnego Pana, ale na brodę Merlina, w życiu by nie przypuszczał, że ten tak młodo wyglądający czarodziej będzie w stanie zmierzyć się z Aberforthem Dumbledore'em! Stary barman może nie by tak biegły w pojedynkowaniu się jak jego starszy brat, czy Filius Flitwick, ale nadrabiał doświadczeniem i zażartością ataku. A mimo wszystko Czarny Książę dotrzymywał mu kroku, prezentując zupełnie nowe, nie pozbawione kreatywności czarnomagiczne klątwy i takie techniki pojedynkowania się, których nawet Severus, przy całym swoim bogatym doświadczeniu w tej dziedzinie, nie widział. No i był szybki. Piekielnie szybki. Miał też niesamowicie wyrobiony instynkt – unikał każdego rzuconego przez Aberfortha zaklęcia, nawet jeśli wydawało się, że nie miał szans, by je zobaczyć.

Sprawy wcale nie przedstawiały się dobrze dla brata przywódcy Jasnej Strony. Przez chwilę Severus zastanawiał się, czy nie zainterweniować – gdyby tylko jakimś cudem udało mu się przemknąć chyłkiem przez miotane czary, to może mógłby pomóc Aberforthowi… Odrzucił tę myśl. Nawet jeśli byłby gotowy na spalenie przykrywki, to i tak nie mieliby szans na wydostanie się, nie na ulicy, na której aż roiło się od śmierciożerców, i nie przy anty-aportacyjnych i przeciwświstoklikowych barierach otaczających wioskę. Nie mógł nic zrobić. Miażdżąc kiełkującą bezsilność, poczucie winy i żal, po raz nie wiadomo który przywołał się do porządku, przypominając sobie, że wszystko co robi, robi dla większej sprawy. Sprawy, w imieniu której zobowiązał się walczyć, z nadzieją, że dzięki temu odpokutuje za błędy przeszłości. Sprawy, dla której nadal udawał podwójnego szpiega. Nie, nie mógł jej porzucić, nawet jeśli _lubiłby_ Aberfortha…

Dlatego, przybierając neutralny wyraz twarzy, beznamiętnie przyglądał się, jak Czarny Książę po półgodzinnej, intensywnej bitwie z Aberforthem, rzucił w kierunku wykończonego starca Mordercze Zaklęcie. Rozbłysło zielone światło i przypominający kozę mężczyzna padł bez życia na posadzkę. Severus tępo gapił się na to, co rozgrywało się przed jego oczami. Chłopiec, który nawet nie powinien być w stanie rzucić takiego zaklęcia, uśmiechał się z satysfakcją. A potem, jakby zamordowanie człowieka nie zrobiło na nim żadnego wrażenia, odwrócił się i posłał czerwony strumień w stronę goblina, ostatniego żywego, przypadkowego świadka, nad którym obecnie znęcała się Bellatriks. Czarny Książę, pod wpływem nadąsanej miny Bellatriks, lekko przekrzywił głowę.

– Ciociu Bello, obiecuję, załatwię ci goblina do zabawy na święta. Tego niestety trzeba udusić, powoli udusić… Bardzo powoli…

Severus Snape w całym swoim życiu widział wiele aktów okrucieństwa, wiele ohydnych, potwornych czynów dokonanych przez Czarnego Pana i jego śmierciożerców. I to pozwoliło mu dojść do jedynej, słusznej konkluzji: chłopiec był potworem. Niezaprzeczalnie.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Po opuszczeniu Świńskiego Łba, Harry'ego kusiło, by doszczętnie spalić całe to obrzydliwe miejsce, ale chciał też, by Dumbledore mógł zobaczyć zwłoki swojego brata.

– Szkoda, naprawdę szkoda – westchnął pod nosem, porzuciwszy rozmyślania na ten temat. Zwrócił za to uwagę na panującą dookoła śmiertelną ciszę, przerywaną jedynie od czasu do czasu urwanymi krzykami. Wędrował wzdłuż zasłanej ciałami i zapełnionej śmiejącymi się śmierciożercami uliczką, zmierzając do miejsca, w którym ukrywali się reporterzy. Z zadowoleniem zauważył, że pozostali żywi – mogli więc z pierwszych rzędów obserwować to, co się przed chwilą wydarzyło.

_Dobrze, że nikt ich nie tknął. Nie chciałabym tłumaczyć ojcu, że jego plan się nie powiódł, bo jakiś śmierciożerca nie potrafił dostosować się do prostego rozkazu… Chociaż gdy tak teraz sobie o tym myślę, to powinienem jakiegoś pozostawić, by chronił dziennikarzy…_

Aktywował jeszcze swój specjalny wzrok, by upewnić się, że rzeczywiście przeżyli – a gdy przekonał się, że tak, stracił nimi zainteresowanie. Wzniósł za to różdżkę w stronę nieba.

– _Morsmordre_! – Z donośnie wypowiedzianą inkantacją, posłał w niebo Mroczny Znak; sygnał mówiący śmierciożercom, że powinni powrócić do rezydencji.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Niemal o brzasku Severus Snape wtoczył się do zagraconego gabinetu dyrektora. Był śmiertelnie blady, kurczowo zaciskał pięści, a jego włosy sprawiały wrażenie jeszcze bardziej tłustych niż zazwyczaj. Łapał powietrze tak łapczywie, jakby przed chwilą skończył walkę lub przetrwał kilka rund pod _cruciatusem_.

Albus Dumbledore rzucił swojemu szpiegowi przelotne spojrzenie i gestem wskazał wolne krzesło – Severus wyglądał tak, jakby lada moment miał paść z wyczerpania. Co stało się tym razem? Tom znowu go torturował? Od swojego powrotu, dwa lata temu, ciągle testował i sprawdzał Severusa, próbując znaleźć jakąś szczelinę na jego szpiegowskiej fasadzie. A wiele z tych testów przybierało formę tortur…

Jednak tym razem, gdy Severus zdołał się na tyle uspokoić, by przemówić, słowa, które wydostały się z jego ust nie były tymi, których spodziewał się Albus.

– Ma dziedzica… – Albus zamrugał, niewiele rozumiejąc, więc Snape położył ręce na biurku, zacisnął zęby i zaczął od nowa: – Albusie, Czarny Pan ma potomka; Czarnego Księcia. A dzisiaj… – Zaśmiał głucho i kontynuował szydzącym, zjadliwym tonem: – Dzisiaj było jego przyjęcia powitalne.

Severus przyglądał się lodowato, jak implikacje niesione przez wypowiedziane słowa trafiają w dyrektora. W zazwyczaj błyszczących, niebieskich oczach, tak jasnych i przejrzystych, nagle zwirowała ciemność, gdy rozważane było ukryte przesłanie tego, co nie zostało wypowiedziane. Niebo na zewnątrz zaczynały rozświetlać pierwsze poranne promienie, ale nastrój panujący w pokoju pozostał mroczny jak noc.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

**Masakra w Hogsmead**

**Ujawnienie Mrocznego Dziedzica**

* * *

_Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać wykonał wczorajszej nocy śmiały ruch – doprowadził do ataku na Hogsmead, w wyniku którego zmarło wiele osób, a jeszcze więcej odniosło poważne obrażenia. Na chwilę obecną naliczono sześćdziesiąt cztery ofiary śmiertelne, natomiast liczba rannych dawno przekroczyła setkę. Wysługujac się rękami swojego pomocnika, czarodzieja w srebrnej masce i szatach śmierciożercy, zamienił wioskę w ruinę. Nasze źródło wewnątrz ministerstwa zdradziło nam, że najprawdopodobniej owym pomocnikiem był dziedzi Sami-Wiecie-Kogo. Kontakt, który pragnie zachować anonimowość, powiedział: „Podejrzewaliśmy to już od zeszłego roku, od czasu świątecznego ataku. To prawda – Sami-Wiecie-Kto ma dziedzica"._

_Wśród zabitych znalazły się takie znakomitości jak Celestyna Warbeck, popularna wokalistka, Adorabella Puddifood, właścicielka herbaciarni i autorka trzech modyfikacji Amortencji oraz Aberforth Dumbledore, właściciel pubu Świński Łeb, brat obecnego dyrektora Hogwartu, Albusa Dumbledore'a (więcej szczegółów na stronie 4…)._

* * *

KONIEC CZĘŚCI DRUGIEJ

* * *

**T/N cz. I**

**Tak jak obiecałam, fragment nowego rozdziału. Nie będę wam jednak odbierać przyjemności z komentowania go i ograniczę się jedynie do napisania, że on również należy do jednych z moich ulubionych. A jego najukochańszym fragmentem jest reakcja Snape'a. **

**Oczywiście chciałabym serdecznie podziękować wam za wszystkie wspaniałe komentarze – wiecie, nie musicie mnie tak komplementować ;) Wystarczy, że napiszecie, że wam się podoba. ^^ I ewentualnie dopiszecie literówki, które się gdzieś tam ostały (tym razem ukłon w stronę Pauliny – nie bój nic, nie zapomniałam o tobie, no i dziękuje za wyrażenie zdania w kwestii kolejnego tłumaczenia). Jak zawsze też serdecznie dziękuje Marze za pozostawienie po sobie śladów (Voldemort powinien zatrudnić się jako osobistego doradcę ^^, btw. też podzielam twoje zamiłowanie do teatru ;) ), no i przy okazji witam nowych czytelników; Gieshable, Fujkę (cóż za elokwentny komentarz! – absolutnie się nie obraziłam – jako tłumacz zawsze mogę usprawiedliwić się tym, że ja to tylko tłumaczę; raz lepiej, raz gorzej, ale na porównania autorki nie mam wpływu), i Mityu.**

**Przy okazji odpowiadając na twoje pytanie, Mityu, oczywiście, że gorąco zachęcam cię do przeczytania Inside Out (i późniejszego wyrażenia swojej opinii – do tego chyba jeszcze goręcej niż do przeczytania^^). Co prawda Huzzr dawno go nie aktualizowała, ale wynika to z tego, że pod koniec czerwca będzie podchodziła do egzaminów wstępnych na uczelnię artystyczną, a nim w ogóle ją do nich dopuszczą, to musi oddać teczkę z pracami. Więc teraz poświęca się tylko rysowaniu/malowaniu (a przynajmniej tak było, gdy ostatnio rozmawiałyśmy). Ale do opowiadania wróci – podejrzewam jednak, że nowy rozdział pojawi się najwcześniej w lipcu…**

**Nie przedłużając (i tak się rozpisałam, ale chyba już się do tego przyzwyczailiście ;) ) – do następnego!**

**T/N cz. II**

**Zgodnie z zapowiedzią, dalsza część XXIV rozdziału. Tym samym kończymy cześć II, określoną przez autorkę jako durmstrangową i w następnym rozdziale przechodzimy do tego, na co osobiście czekałam od początku – na Harry'ego w Hogwarcie.**

**Ale nim to nastąpi, małe ogłoszenie – ponieważ pierwszego hogwarckiego rozdziału nie chcę rozbijać (jak już na to czekamy, to świętujemy na maksa ^^), to nie pojawi się on w najbliższy czwartek, a dopiero w ten za dwa tygodnie, czyli jedenastego czerwca. Rozdział jest dość długi więc chwilę zajmie mi jego przetłumaczenie. Ale myślę, że warto poczekać. Szczególnie że to nie pełne dwa tygodnie, a jedynie półtorej…**

**A odchodząc od spraw organizacyjnych – jak wam się do tej pory podoba? :D**

**Jak zawsze dziękuję za pozostawienie po sobie śladu wszystkim nowym i stałym czytelnikom. Tym, którzy to przeoczyli (to do nowych ;) ) przypominam, że jest to tłumaczenie – niestety sama nie byłam na tyle genialna, by wymyślić taki tekst (i chociaż moja tomowa miniaturka wciąż się pisze – już ma 26 stron ^^ ****–**** to daleko jej do mrocznego, niestety… :( ) – ja to tylko tłumaczę.**

**A teraz trochę prywaty:**

**Mara – twoje komentarze są zabójcze. Tak jak ty padałaś, czytając ten rozdział, tak jak padłam wyobrażając sobie twojego Voldemorta! Mroczno-znakowe-walkie-talkie? Really? :D**

**Aidi, colubrum, kolosia – witajcie! Cieszę się, że zdecydowałyście się dać znać, że czytacie. I że podoba wam się Dark as Night. Dopiszę was do mojej mentalnej listy osób, z myślą o których tłumaczę kolejne rozdziały. **

**Chociaż pierwotnie wcale nie myślałam o zbliżającym się dniu dziecka, to w sumie coś w tym jest – nowy, krwawy rozdział jest idealnym prezentem. Więc tak go potraktujcie. :)**

**A tym, który mogli to przeoczyć (jak na przykład XSparkX) przypominam, że rozdział XXIII też już jest zaktualizowany!**

**PS. A za półtorej tygodnia… Rozdział XXV Hogwart Rok V Przyjazd**

_**Obserwowany uścisk dłoni obudził ciekawość Jamesa Pottera. Z pewnością bachor Malfoyów musiał znać tego chłopaka z Durmstrangu. Co w sumie nie byłoby wcale takie dziwne, jeśli chłopak był z czystokrwistej rodziny, jak to zazwyczaj u tamtejszych uczniów bywało. **_


	25. XXV: Hogwart Rok V Przyjazd

**Rozdział XXV: Hogwart Rok V: Przyjazd**

* * *

Pełnia. Ciemna noc. Mgliste, chłodne powietrze – końcówki lata.

Harry nie mógł docenić żadnej z tych rzeczy, bo, zamknięty w gabinecie ojca, dyskutował z Czarnym Panem na temat planów, jakie ten miał względem niego i zbliżającego się roku szkolnego. Odsunięty na odległość wyciągniętych ramion, z rękami opuszczonymi swobodnie wzdłuż ciała, stał przed bogato zdobionym biurkiem, niepomny na trzaskający w marmurowym kominku ogień.

W końcu przechylił głowę i zdecydował się zadań pytanie, które męczyło go od początku rozmowy.

– Ojcze, tak sobie myślałem… Dlaczego nie mogę wziąć udziału w Turnieju Trójmagicznym? To tylko przysłużyłoby się naszej sprawie. Jako uczestnik zyskałbym sławę i później łatwiej byłoby mi podejść pozostałych uczniów. Bo nawet jeśli początkowo niechętnie odnosiliby się do reprezentanta obcej szkoły, to przecież są sposoby, by to obejść.

Voldemort zmrużył czerwone oczy i zapatrzył się na swojego dziedzica; wyprostowanego, dumnego i pewnego siebie. Jego syn był inteligentny, być może zbyt inteligentny… Jak Voldemort miał wytłumaczyć mu, że tak naprawdę chodziło o to, że nie chciał, by wychylał się tuż pod nosem tego starego głupca? Druga wojna pomiędzy Jasnymi, Mrocznymi a Ministerstwem Magii była tak zażarta jak zawsze. Ale po tym, jak ogłosił swój powrót, poprzedni Minister Magii został odwołany i pomimo intensywnej kampanii na rzecz Lucjusza, nowym Ministrem został Rufus Scrimgeour, który natychmiast podjął współpracę z Dumbledore'em. Tak więc, chociaż Voldemort miał większą część Ministerstwa w kieszeni, to, dopóki nie zastąpi Scimgeoura, wojna utknęła w martwym punkcie.

Poza tym nie miał zamiaru zaogniać konfliktu, nie znając dokładnej treści przepowiedni. Oczywiście mocno wierzył w to, że Harry go nie zdradzi, ale byłby dużo spokojniejszy, gdyby w końcu dowiedział się o czym dokładnie mówiła. I chociaż już dłużej nie krył się ze swoimi działaniami, to przecież nie mógł od tak wejść sobie do Ministerstwa i ją zabrać – takim zachowaniem jedynie pokazałby swoim wrogom, że przepowiednia nadal miała nad nim jakąś władzę. A tego nie miał zamiaru robić. Nie, Czarny Pan znajdzie sposób, by odzyskać ją tak, by nikt nie zauważył jej zniknięcia.

Zważywszy na to wszystko, dobrze, że mógł spełnić marzenia syna o uczeniu się w Hogwarcie, nawet jeśli nauka tam miała trwać tylko rok. Popchnął Lucjusza do wznowienia negocjacji dotyczących przeprowadzenia Turnieju, negocjacji, które zostały zarzucone po zeszłorocznym fiasku (fiasku dla Ministerstwa, nie dla niego, rzecz jasna) jakim zakończyły się Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu. Rozkazał nawet Barty'emu, który czuwał i wpływał na podejmowane decyzje, by cała impreza bardziej przypominała wymianę międzyszkolną niż zawody. Ale pomimo tego, że Turniej Trójmagiczny rzeczywiście był wspaniałą okazją dla jego syna, że dzięki niemu Harry mógłby ustanowić przyczółek wśród młodego pokolenia brytyjskich czarodziejów i być może znaleźć sposób na obejście barier, którymi otoczony był Hogwart, to udział w zawodach niósł ze sobą także olbrzymie ryzyko. Wystarczyło, że dziedzic i horkruks Voldemorta miał uczyć się w szkole kierowanej przez starego bałwana, w której aż roiło się od członków Zakonu Feniksa – zaborcza natura Czarnego Pana nie chciała zgodzić się na to, by Harry narażony był na większe niebezpieczeństwo niż to było konieczne. Być może dobrze się stało, że rozkazał Barty'emu, aby jednak pozwolił Dumbledore'owi na wprowadzenie restrykcji wiekowych.

– Nie. To, że jesteś moim dziedzicem i Harrym Jamesem Potterem nie może zostać odkryte. Jeszcze nie. – Odpowiedź Voldemorta była krótka. Czarny Pan spojrzał na syna, chcąc zobaczyć jaką wywołała reakcję, ale twarz Harry'ego nie wyrażała niczego. Lata praktyki nauczyły jego syna ukrywania prawdziwych myśli jeśli naprawdę tego chciał – nawet przed nim, Czarnym Panem. A przy obecnych oklumencyjnych umiejętnościach chłopca, nawet Voldemort nie był w stanie przeskanować jego umysłu bez słownego ataku i walki. Niemniej i tak podejrzewał, że Harry nie był w pełni zadowolony z otrzymanej odpowiedzi.

Jednak po minucie ciszy, jego syn pochylił głowę.

– Rozumiem, ojcze.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Draco Malfoy wkroczył pewnie do przedziału pociągu zmierzającego do Hogwartu, a jego ślizgońscy przyjaciele deptali mu po piętach. Siadając elegancko na skórzanym siedzisku przy oknie, stłumił uśmiech na widok Pansy Parkinson, która natychmiast zajęła miejsce tuż obok i przysunęła się, by być jeszcze bliżej. Ta ciemnowłosa dziewczyna od zawsze się nim interesowała, a w te wakacje Draco pozwolił sobie na delikatne odwzajemnienie jej zainteresowania – w końcu była nieoficjalną przywódczynią Ślizgonek i świeżo mianowaną prefekt. Wiedział, że jeżeli inni będą postrzegać ich jako parę, to tylko podniesie to jego pozycję. Z jednej strony lubił Pansy na tyle, by się z nią przyjaźnić, ale z drugiej nie był pewien, czy lubi ją też w romantyczny sposób… Zamrugał, by pozbyć się tych głupich myśli i skupił uwagę na swoich przyjaciołach.

– Zapowiada się interesujący rok – odezwał się, uśmiechając się przy tym do dwóch siedzących naprzeciwko chłopców – Teodora Notta i Blaise'a Zabiniego, którzy, zgodnie z czysto krwistą etykietą siedzieli sztywno, z idealnie wyprostowanymi plecami. Vincent Crabbe i Gregory Goyle zostali przed drzwiami, by uniemożliwić niepożądanym osobom wejście do przedziału.

Teo przytaknął, a w jego zielonkawo-brązowych oczach zaiskrzyło rozbawienie.

– Z Turniejem Trójmagicznym i obecnością Harrisona… Już nie mogę się doczekać, żeby zobaczyć, co się stanie.

W odpowiedzi Blaise wyszczerzył swoje śnieżnobiałe zęby.

– Biorąc pod uwagę wasze opowieści o Czarnym Księciu, spodziewam się, że będzie to naprawdę ekscytujący rok. Być może pokaże w końcu Gryfonom ich miejsce…

Draco miał właśnie przestrzec Blaise'a przed publicznym używaniem tytułu Harrisona, kiedy zza drzwi przedziału dobiegły odgłosy głośnego zamieszania. Nakazując gestem Blaise'owi ich uchylenie, powstał z miejsca. Czwórka ślizgonów, marszcząc czoła w konsternacji, zerknęła na scenę rozgrywającą się na korytarzu. Vincent i Gregory uparcie blokowali przejście, a tyczkowaty rudzielec krzyczał:

– …żeby Malfoy ruszył ten swój napuszony tyłek i przyszedł tutaj!

Draco usłyszał jedynie końcówkę wypowiedzi Weasleya. I o ile nie był kimś, kto dobrze przyjmował obrazy, to poziom tych weasleyowskich był tak dziecinny, że postanowił nie marnować czasu i nie reagować. Nie znaczyło to jednak, że miał zamiar puścić płazem tak jawny brak szacunku. Dlatego wyszedł spokojnie na korytarz.

– Weasley, proszę, bądź tak łaskaw i powiedz nam, dlaczego wybrałeś sobie akurat nasz przedział na pienienie się? Jestem pewien, że wszyscy jesteśmy zainteresowani poznaniem kierujących tobą powodów. – Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i rzucił znaczące spojrzenie w kierunku wszystkich głów wystających zza drzwi przedziału.

Zaczerwieniony jak burak Weasley odwarknął:

– Malfoy, ty cholerny, głupi dupku… – Jednak nim zdążył dodać coś więcej, Draco prychnął i machnął nadgarstkiem; sekundę później trzymał wysuniętą z mankietu różdżkę i celował nią w Weasleya.

– _Silencio!_

Weasley jedynie gapił się i poruszał ustami, kiedy jego mózg wielkości ziarenka grochu próbował przyswoić fakt, że jakimś sposobem Draco go ubiegł i zaatakował jako pierwszy.

Draco, ignorując niemo bulgoczącego Weasleya, odwrócił się, by rzucić okiem na jego towarzyszkę, szlamę Granger, która z zaniepokojeniem spoglądała na rudzielca. Nim zdążyła zdjąć z niego klątwę, Draco wycedził:

– Może teraz ty, Granger, zechcesz nas oświecić? Czy jest to kolejna próba naruszenia naszej prywatności?

Zgromadzeni za jego plecami przyjaciele zachichotali, bez wątpienia zachwyceni przedstawieniem, jakie urządził.

Granger, której napuszone włosy zdawały się kręcić jeszcze bardziej niż zazwyczaj, zapomniała na moment o Weasleyu i ocknęła się.

– Przyszliśmy tu jedynie po to, by zabrać cię na spotkanie prefektów; polecenie naczelnego prefekta. Ale te twoje dwa zbiry ani nie chciały pozwolić nam na porozmawianie z tobą, ani nie wyglądały na kogoś, kto byłby zdolny do przekazania tej informacji.

Draco, słysząc te słowa, powstrzymał się przed zmarszczeniem czoła. Prawda, powiedział Vincentowi i Gregory'owi, że nie chce, by ktokolwiek im przeszkadzał, ale czy ta dwójka musiała tak dosłownie brać każdą jego wypowiedź? Myślał, że będą mieć na tyle rozumu, by jednak zawołać go, jeśli dowiedzą się o czymś ważnym, na przykład o spotkaniu prefektów…

Posyłając w stronę Vincenta i Gregory'a miażdżące spojrzenie, wyraźnie sugerujące obietnicę porozmawiania w późniejszym terminie o całej tej sprawie, wyniośle skinął głową.

– Cóż, w takim razie najlepiej będzie, jeśli tam się udamy. Pansy? – Wyciągnął w stronę Ślizgonki ramię i zaczekał, aż go za nie ujmie. A gdy to zrobiła, skierował się wprost do wagonu prefektów, ignorując przy tym całkowicie szlamę i Weasleya.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Harry uśmiechał się drapieżnie, kiedy dyrektor Karkarow oznajmiał, że po raz drugi z rzędu został wybrany naczelnym prefektem. Nie było to niespotykane, ale mimo wszystko uważano to za wyczyn, bo udało się to jedynie kilku uczniom. Niemniej, biorąc pod uwagę spacyfikowanie Fredericka Flinta, przychylne nastawienie pozostałych nauczycieli i służalczą postawę dyrektora, nie była to niespodzianka. Harry zastanawiał się, co Karkarow chciał na tym ugrać, bo jeśli chodziło o niego, to mianowanie kogoś, kto cały najbliższy rok miał spędzić w Hogwarcie prefektem naczelnym było trochę głupie…

– ... a w związku z nieobecnością, wynikającą z powodu nadchodzącego Turnieju Trójmagicznego, prefekt naczelny sam wskaże swojego zastępcę…

_Być może Karkarow nie jest taki głupi na jakiego wygląda_, pomyślał Harry. Zmrużył oczy, gdy dyrektor zapowiedział, że na wymianę do Hogwartu uda się dwudziestu uczniów Durmstrangu, a jeden z nich zostanie reprezentantem szkoły. Lista wyjeżdżających osób miała zostać sporządzona i zatwierdzono przez prefektów naczelnych do końca tygodnia.

Harry wiedział, że tegoroczna prefekt naczelna była jedynie figurantką. I kogokolwiek by nie wybrał na swoje miejsce, to właśnie ta osoba miała sprawować rzeczywistą władzę nad Durmstrangiem… A dyrektor, swoim ostatnim stwierdzeniem upewnił się jedynie, że do uczniów dotarło, kto tak naprawdę miał wpływ na jego decyzje. Harry już nie mógł doczekać się nadchodzącego tygodnia, który miał upłynąć pod znakiem pochlebczości, lizusostwa i przekupstwa. Być może będzie w stanie dodać do biblioteki ojca kilka rzadkich pozycji lub zobowiązać dzieci bogatych, wpływowych, europejskich rodów do wyświadczenia w przyszłości paru przysług…

Późną, nocą porą, wyciągnięty się wygodnie w miękkim, skórzanym fotelu stojącym nieopodal kominka, spoglądał na swojego zastępcę, klęczącego u jego stóp. Poza nimi dwoma w pokoju wspólnym nie było nikogo, co tłumaczyło pozycję Alerona – starszy nastolatek miał tendencję do okazywania swojej służalczej postawy, gdy nie przyglądały im się żadne wścibskie oczy. I chociaż Harry uważał za nieco dziwne to, że dominujący nad innymi Aleron, w jego towarzystwie zachowuje się tak ulegle, to, ponieważ wiedział, że odpowiadało to starszemu nastolatkowi, zezwalał na to.

– Aleronie, jak myślisz, kogo powinienem zabrać ze sobą do Hogwartu? – zapytał niezobowiązująco, bawiąc się równocześnie z roztargnieniem kawałkiem pergaminu trzymanym w dłoniach.

Aleron, spotykając spojrzenie panicza, zacisnął pięści. Po czym przemówił z miną wyrażającą lekkie poczucie winy.

– Ja… mój książę... Obawiam się, że nie jestem w stanie obiektywnie się w tej kwestii wypowiedzieć.

Harry w milczeniu przypatrywał się Aleronowi, pozwalając, by nastolatek przez kilka minut kisił się w niepewności. W końcu z jego ust wydobył się delikatny śmiech.

– Spokojnie Aleronie. Jestem świadomy twojego konfliktu interesów… Co sprawia, że zastanawiam się… Co byś zrobił, mój drogi przyjacielu, gdybym rozkazał jednemu z was, tobie albo Silasowi, udanie się wraz ze mną do Hogwartu, a drugiemu pozostanie w zamku?

Harry stłumił uśmiech, kiedy zobaczył, jak jego zwolennik porusza się, przesuwając ciężar ciała z jednego kolana na drugie. Aleron nie był głupi i Harry był pewien, że wyłapał ukryte znaczenie pytania. Przyglądał się więc, jak chłopak prostuje ramiona, unosi wzrok, by ich oczy się spotkały i obnaża duszę.

– Podporządkuję się twoim rozkazom bez wahania, paniczu. Bo chociaż kocham Silasa z całego serca, wypełnianie twojej woli jest dla mnie priorytetem. – Słowa Alerona były szczerze, emocje odbijane przez oczy autentyczne i nie do pomylenia z niczym innym. Opuścił nawet swoje oklumencyjne bariery! Harry zaczął zastanawiać się, jak wiele Aleron wie, lub podejrzewa, o jego próbach nauczenia się legilimencji; umiejętności, którą próbował opanować od zeszłego roku. W czasie wakacji zdradził to jedynie ojcu. I o ile nie był jeszcze w tym mistrzem, to nauczył się jej na tyle, by móc przeczesać pobieżnie umysł starszego chłopca i przekonać się, że Aleron mówił prawdę i tylko prawdę.

– Jestem bardzo zadowolony, Aleronie. – Harry pogłaskał starszego nastolatka lekko po głowie. I z uśmieszkiem wesoło harcującym po twarzy, podjął: – Zawsze nagradzam tych, którzy spisują się dobrze. A to niech będzie twoja nagroda: to ty w moim zastępstwie przejmiesz obowiązki prefekta naczelnego, a Silas będzie cię wspierać i ci pomagać. Oczekuję, że utrzymasz obecną pozycję Nocnych Węży i naszą władzę nad pozostałymi uczniami.

W oczach starszego nastolatka przez kilka sekund błyszczała prawdziwa wdzięczność, nim ponownie odzyskał panowanie nad wyrazem twarzy. Pochylając głowę, wymamrotał:

– Nawet nie wiem, jak ci dziękować, mój książę. Nie zawiodę cię.

Usta Harry'ego zwinęły się z satysfakcji. Wszystko było tak, jak powinno; rano będzie gotów przedłożyć Karkarowowi listę osób. A za tydzień o tej porze będą już w Hogwarcie.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

W dniu, w którym w Hogwarcie mieli zjawić się uczniowie z Durmstrangu i Beauxbatons Martin Charlus Potter z niecierpliwością oczekiwał ich przybycia, tak jak pozostali uczniowie zebrani przed zamkiem. Był zimny, wrześniowy wieczór, i jak inni, owinął szyję szalikiem w kolorach domu, do którego przynależał i założył grubą pelerynę.

Jego oczy przebiegły po uczniach, stojących w równych rzędach zgodnie z wiekiem i rokiem nauki. Zdawało się, że na zewnątrz zebrali się wszyscy mieszkańcy zamku; był i profesor Dumbledore, nie brakowało też pozostałych nauczycieli no i oczywiście jego taty, nauczyciela pojedynkowania się.

Ha, tak jakby tatę coś mogło powstrzymać przed zobaczeniem przyjazdu gości!

Podekscytowanie Jamesa było widocznej przez cały tydzień; ujawniało się w tym, jak prowadził lekcje („Nie żebym tego od was oczekiwał, ale jeżeli wdacie się w pojedynek z uczniem z Durmstrangu lub Beauxbatons, to miejcie na uwadze honor Hogwartu i pokonajcie ich!"), i w tym, że na ochotnika zgłosił się, by zostać opiekunem nowoprzybyłych uczniów. Martin uśmiechną się na wspomnienie swojej matki, Samanty, która przewracała oczami, rozdrażniona wygłupami jego taty w czasie kominkowej rozmowy odbytej kilka dni wcześniej.

– Podekscytowany?

Martin odwrócił się i posłał uśmiech w stronę swojej przyjaciółki, Ginewry Weasley, która była także jego koleżanką z roku. Dzięki bogu profesor Dumbledore uległ naleganiom jego taty i zgodził się, by Martin rozpoczął naukę rok wcześniej. Bo to oznaczało, że mógł zacząć ją w tym samym czasie, co Ginny. W przeciwnym razie, ponieważ urodził się w październiku, musiałby odczekać cały rok… a czy to nie było do bani?

– Ta, Gin, totalnie podekscytowany. Jak myślisz, w jaki sposób przybędą?

– To coś, co ja już wiem, a ty jeszcze nie, Potter. – Gdzieś zza pleców dobiegł go lodowaty, drwiący głos. Martin okręcił się na pięcie, tylko po to, by stanąć twarzą w twarz z bladym blondynem, Draco Malfoyem, jak zawsze otoczonym swoimi socjofanami; Teodorem Nottem, Pansy Parkinson, Blaisem Zabinim, Vincentem Crabbe'em i Gregory'em Goyle'em.

– Malfoy! – wyrzucił z irytacją. On i to jego szczęście… Spotkaj takiego Malfoya, a cały dobry nastrój szlag trafi. Czasami Martin mógłby przysiąc, że nienawidził Ślizgona równie mocno co Ron – swoją drogą Ginny uważała za niemożliwe do osiągnięcia. Nikt, mówiła, nie może nienawidzić go bardziej niż mój brat. Ale z drugiej strony przyznawała, że Martin może być tuż za Ronem.

Malfoy, sprawiając wrażenie znudzonego, od niechcenia strzepywał ze swojej szaty wyimaginowany kłaczek.

– Ta… Tak mam na nazwisko. Czy twój mózg nadaje się do czegokolwiek innego poza zwracaniem uwagi na oczywiste oczywistości?

Jego ślizgońscy towarzysze zachichotali, a Martin poczuł ukłucie irytacji. Nie, powiedział sobie w duchu, nie przeklnie tego pieprzonego Malfoya na cholernie małe kawałeczki na oczach nauczycieli i… i taty. Na szczęście Ginny zainterweniowała w odpowiednim momencie, ujawniając swój ognisty temperament.

– Nie daj się podejść, Martin. A ty, Malfoy, po prostu się zamknij, dobra?

Lodowate iskry zamigotały w oczach Malfoya, gdy chłopak pozwolił, by kąciki jego ust uniosły się nieznacznie w drwiącym uśmieszku.

– Niby dlaczego miałbym słuchać czegokolwiek, co mówi taki zdrajca krwi jak ty?

Efekt wywołany przez wypowiedziane słowa był łatwy do zauważenia; ramiona Ginny zadrżały. Martin nie mógł winić przyjaciółki; Malfoy bywał czasami niesamowicie przerażający. A ilekroć w jego oczach pojawiał się ten błysk… Nic dziwnego, że Ślizgona nazywano Lodowym Księciem Slytherinu.

Nim Martin zdołał wpaść na odpowiednio ciętą ripostę, wokół rozbrzmiały głośne ochy i achy. Dało się też słyszeć Dumbledore'a, stojącego razem z innymi nauczycielami w tylnym szeregu.

– Aha! Albo się mylę, albo zbliża się delegacja z Beauxbatons!

Coś wielkiego, o wiele większego od miotły – może setka mioteł? – szybowało na tle ciemnoniebieskiego nieba ku zamkowi, rosnąc z każdą chwilą.

Kiedy olbrzymi czarny kształt przemknął ponad szczytami drzew i znalazł się w kręgu światła tryskającego z okien zamku, zobaczyli ogromny, niebieski powóz, ciągnięty przez tuzin skrzydlatych, złotobrązowych koni, równie wielkich co słonie.

Powóz zaczął obniżać lot, podchodząc do lądowania z przerażającą szybkością. Nagle rozległ się donośny huk. Martin usłyszał, jak kilka pierwszorocznych dziewczyn krzyknęło. Drzwi powozu, na których widniał herb w kształcie dwóch skrzyżowanych ze sobą różdżek z których tryskały po trzy gwiazdki, powoli uchyliły się. Ze środka wyskoczył chłopiec w bladoniebieskich szatach i rozłożył składane złote schodki, po czym cofnął się z szacunkiem. Zaraz po tym Martin zobaczył ogromną – nie, gigantyczną – kobietę. Osobiście znał tylko jedną osobę dorównującą jej rozmiarami: Hagrida. A kiedy owa kobieta podeszła do Dumbledore'a, żeby się z nim przywitać, zauważył, że miała oliwkową cerę, wielkie, jasne i jakby przejrzyste oczy oraz ciemne włosy zaczesane do tyłu i spięte na karku w lśniący kok. Od stóp do głów spowita była w czarny atłas, a mnóstwo wspaniałych opali połyskiwało na jej szyi i palcach.

– Droga madame Maxime – powiedział Dumbledore, kłaniając się uprzejmie. – Witamy w Hogwarcie.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Draco, wyrzuciwszy z myśli wspomnienie o nieuniknionej kłótni z Weasley i Potterem, obserwował w milczeniu interakcje pomiędzy Dumbledore'em a dyrektorką Beauxbatons. Równocześnie z zainteresowaniem odnotował, że uczniowie francuskiej szkoły prezentowali dość pogardliwie nastawienie w stosunku do swoich brytyjskich kolegów. Ciekawe… Być może Harrison będzie w stanie to w jakiś sposób wykorzystać…

Zaraz po tym, jak uczniowie Beauxbatons weszli do zamku, Draco utkwił wzrok w nieruchomej tafli jeziora. I czekał. Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Jednak wkrótce do jego uszu zaczęły napływać dziwne dźwięki – stłumione huczenie i narastające szumy…

Z jeziorem działo się coś nietypowego. Na tafli wody zaczęły tworzyć się wielkie bąble, fale obmywały błotniste brzegi – a potem, w samym środku jeziora, utworzył się wielki wir… Wir, z którego wyłaniało się powoli coś, co wyglądało na długą, czarną tyczkę…

Draco wiedział, że był to maszt statku nim jeszcze ujrzał takielunek. Wyciszając się na dobiegające zewsząd podekscytowane rozmowy, patrzył, jak statek powoli i majestatycznie wyłaniał się z toni wody, lśniąc w promieniach zachodzącego słońca. Z wyglądu przypominał zmartwychwstały wrak, a mgliste, tajemnicze światła migotały w iluminatorach jak oczy widma. W końcu, z donośnym chlupotem, ukazał się w całej okazałości. Kilka sekund później Draco usłyszał głośny plusk rzucanej na płyciznę kotwicy.

Ze statku zaczęli schodzić ludzie. Prawie wszyscy mieli na sobie długie, grube futra spod których wystawały szkarłatne szaty i skórzane buty. Jedynie mężczyzna idący na czele miał futro innego rodzaju; lśniące i srebrne jak jego włosy. Z pewnością musiał to być ich dyrektor… Draco jednym uchem przysłuchiwał się słowom, jakimi Dumbledore witał Karkarowa – jego oczy powędrowały ku smukłej sylwetce z kruczoczarnymi włosami i błyszczącymi, szmaragdowymi oczami, która, osłaniania z obu stron przez dwójkę blond włosach uczniów, kroczyła tuż za dyrektorem.

Draco wziął głęboki wdech, po czym powoli wypuścił powietrze. Pierwsze powitanie zaplanowali bardzo, bardzo starannie. Wyłamując się z szeregu, postąpił krok naprzód. To samo zrobiła obserwowana przez niego smukła postać. I kiedy spotkali się w połowie drogi, na oczach całej uczniowskiej populacji, tuż za plecami Dumbledore'a i Karkarowa, Draco wyciągnął dłoń i uprzejmie skłaniając głowę, przywitał przybysza.

– Harrison, naprawdę miło cię tutaj widzieć. Witaj w Hogwarcie.

W oczach Harrisona Maximusa Riddle'a zamigotało rozbawienie, a na jego twarzy zakwitł zdawkowy uśmiech. Ujął dłoń Draco, a jego głos brzmiał czysto i gładko.

– Dziękuję Draco. Ja również cieszę się, że mogłem tu przybyć.

Stojący za Harrisonem Septimus i Octavius uprzejmie skinęli w stronę Draco, podobnie jak pozowali znający go durmstrangowi uczniowie.

Pierwsza wskazówka zapowiadająca nowy porządek i hierarchię właśnie została ujawniona – ci, którzy potrafili rozpoznawać tego typu drobne gesty z pewnością jej nie przeoczyli. Pierwsza krok w ich… a raczej Harrisona planach. Draco uśmiechnął się pod nosem, całkowicie świadomy uważnych spojrzeń pozostałych uczniów skupiających się na nim, gdy ruszał w stronę zamku.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Obserwowany uścisk dłoni obudził ciekawość Jamesa. Z pewnością bachor Malfoyów musiał znać tego chłopaka z Durmstrangu. Co w sumie nie byłoby wcale takie dziwne, jeśli chłopak był czystej krwi – a na to szanse były spore, bo uczniowie Durmstrangu zazwyczaj pochodzili z czystokrwistych rodzin. Wpływy Malfoyów rozciągały się na wszystkie strony. Nawet Potterowie czy Blackowie – a przecież były to starożytne rody, o wiele starsze niż tacy Malfoyowie – nie mogli poszczycić się takimi oddziaływaniem na czystokrwiste kręgi. James podejrzewał, że nie byli przy tym z Syriuszem bez winy; szczególnie, że po tym, jak odziedziczyli po swoich ojcach lordowskie tytułu, pozwolili, by wpływy nieco wymknęły im się z rąk. Co w sumie tłumaczyłoby, dlaczego nie rozpoznawał chłopca, który z pewnością musiał być dziedzicem jakiejś liczącej się rodziny. Ten charakterystyczny sposób trzymania się… uprzejmie, serdeczne słowa powitania… nie, nie było szans, by był kimś innym. Nagle w oczach chłopca zauważył coś znajomego… Gdzież on widział wcześniej ten odcień zieleni?

Jednak nim zdołał sobie to przypomnieć, już jego głowę zaprzątało coś zupełnie innego – o nie, czy czasem nie miał zaprowadzić uczniów z wymiany do Wielkiego Halu? Teraz już było za późno, Malfoy i ten nowy chłopak weszli właśnie do zamku, a za nimi podążyli pozostali uczniowie. James westchnął w myślach. Bycie nauczycielem wiąże się z przeogromnym nawałem obowiązków!

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

_Bycie Czarnym Panem to niełatwe zadanie_, przyznał w duchu Voldemort, zastanawiając się równocześnie nad następnym ruchem. Przepowiednia. Jej kwestia nie dawała mu spokoju, ciążąc od kiedy ogłosił swojego syna Czarnym Księciem. Teraz, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, nie mógł pozwolić, by Harry go zdradził. I dlatego musiał poznać pełną wersję przepowiedni, bo część, którą znał, wcale tej kwestii nie rozjaśniała. _Oto nadchodzi ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana…_

Nagle rozległo się pukanie. Voldemort ścisnął palce. Drzwi otworzyły się bezgłośnie, ukazując w przejściu słomiane włosy i zniszczoną twarz Barty'ego Croucha. Voldemort przyglądał się, jak wierny śmierciożerca wchodził do pokoju i klękał kilka stóp przed miejscem, w którym obecnie stał Czarny Pan.

– Panie – wymamrotał mężczyzna, krzyżując ręce za plecami i pochylając głowę.

– Barty. Wykorzystasz swoją przykrywkę i przebranie, by dowiedzieć się wszystkiego o Sali Przepowiedni mieszczącej się w Departamencie Tajemnic. Utrzymasz jednak tę misję w sekrecie i nie powiesz nikomu. Nawet Harrisonowi. Zrozumiałeś? – rozkazał Voldemort lodowatym, okrutnym głosem. Zaczekał aż Barty spojrzy w górę, by zobaczyć, jak przez twarz czarodzieja przemyka cień zdumienia. Nic dziwnego, niezwykle rzadko zdarzało się, by wykluczał syna ze swoich planów.

– Oczywiście, Mistrzu. – Barty był wyśmienicie wytrenowanych śmierciożercą, więc gdy odpowiadał, w jego głosie dało się słyszeć jedynie szczery zapał.

Voldemort, usatysfakcjonowany, skinął szorstko głową, po czym zmienił temat.

– A teraz Barty opowiedz mi, jak idzie infiltracja Ministerstwa?

To była mała przyjemność, którą nagradzał jedynie najbardziej zasłużonych śmierciożerców – czas, w którym mogli poopowiadać o swoich poczynaniach i pochwalić się sukcesami. W rzeczywistości Voldemorta niewiele obchodził proces, dla niego liczyły się tylko wyniki. Ale był to dobry sposób na nagradzanie zwolenników… szczególnie tak oddanych jak Barty Crouch.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Ocean i wiele krajów dalej, Aleron Fidel Mulciber spoglądał tęsknie przez okno w dormitorium na ciemne niebo. Panicz wyjechał z zamku skoro świt i Aleron powoli zaczynał odczuwać ból z powodu jego nieobecności. W jakiś sposób nie było to dla niego właściwe – pozostać w Durstrangu i pełnić obowiązki prefekta naczelnego bez przewodnictwa swojego mistrza. Od początku jego rola była dla niego całkowicie klarowna – miał wspierać i podporządkowywać się rozkazom panicza. Doradzać mu, by osiągał wszystko, co sobie zamierzył i upewniać się, że jego polecenia są wykonywane.

Teraz jednak został pozostawiony samemu sobie i w jego imieniu miał rządzić szkołą. Oczywiście, panicz pozostawił mu wyraźne wskazówki – wszystkie w zasadzie sprowadzały się do jednego; miał utrzymać podziw i szacunek, jaki pozostali uczniowie żywili w stosunku do osoby jego mistrza. A w razie jakichkolwiek problemów miał pamiętać, że dzieliła ich zaledwie jednodniowa podróż sowy… Poza tym panicz otoczony był przez wielu godnych zaufania podwładnych. No i w Hogwarcie nie brakowało osób, które z pewnością będą dbać o to, by jego plany zakończyły się sukcesem…

– Knut za twoje myśli? – Zza pleców dobiegło go nieśmiałe pytanie zadane przez zbyt znajomy głos. Aleron odwrócił się i stanął twarzą w twarz ze swoim ukochanym, Silasem Curtisem Macnairem. Jak zawsze uderzyło go piękno, jakie reprezentował sobą jego kochanek – wysokie kości policzkowe, ostre, jastrzębie rysy twarzy i dopełniające wszystkiego intensywne, brązowe spojrzenie. Wyciągnął przed siebie rękę i nawinął na palec brązowe kosmyki Silasa, które ześlizgnęły się, gdy cofnął dłoń.

– Myślałem o paniczu.

To krótkie stwierdzenie zawierało tyle tęsknoty, że Aleron był pewien, że gdyby jego kochankiem był ktokolwiek inny, to właśnie znalazłby się w poważnych tarapatach z powodu wypowiadania się w taki sposób o innym chłopcu.

Ale ponieważ to był Silas, to jedynie zmierzył Alerona krzywym, ale nie pozbawionym wesołości spojrzeniem.

– Powinienem być zazdrosny? – zapytał, ale gdy zobaczył, że Aleron nie zareagował na żart, odezwał się poważniej. – Aleronie… nie musisz się martwić, Z paniczem wszystko będzie w porządku: ma Draco, Emlena, Dafne. I bliźniaków. Zobaczysz, jego wszystkie plany odnośnie Hogwartu zakończą się sukcesem. – Położył dłoń na ramieniu Alerona. – Poza tym pozostawił tutaj niezwykle lojalnego podwładnego, który z pewnością dopilnuje, by plany odnośnie Durmstrangu również się ziściły.

Aleron uśmiechnął się leciutko. Zawsze mógł być pewien, że Silas odkryje, co go trapiło…

– Och nie, myślisz się.

Silas, zdziwiony, uniósł pytająco brwi. Aleron natomiast kontynuował z całą siłą i pewnością na jaką potrafił się zdobyć.

– Panicz pozostawił w Durmstrangu dwójkę lojalnych podwładnych. I _razem _dopilnujemy, by jego plany się powiodły. Ślubowałem lojalność i posłuszeństwo paniczowi i nie mam zamiaru go zawieść.

Po tej kategorycznej deklaracji, oczy Silasa rozbłysły, a z ust wydobyły się przytakującego temu stwierdzeniu słowa.

Z na wpół uchylonymi ustami i błyszczącymi oczami Silas był uosobieniem atrakcyjności… Uśmiech Alerona poszerzył się, upodabniając do wilczego, drapieżnego grymasu. Chwycił mocno swojego kochanka w pasie i stanowczo przyciągnął do siebie…

* * *

**T/N**

**No i stało się! Harry w końcu przybył do Hogwartu – teraz tylko czekać, aż go zawojuje!**

**Jeszcze raz witam w naszym Harrisonowym światku nowych czytelników (albo nowych dla mnie – cieszę się, że coraz więcej z was daje o sobie znać, zawsze to miło wiedzieć, że nie tylko garstka czyta to tłumaczenie): Aidi, kolosie, coloburum, Majkę i Kazekagę! No i jak zawsze serdecznie dziękuję tym, którzy wspierają mnie od początku (a to wytykając literówki, a to zachwycając się razem ze mną wykreowanym przez LavenderStorm światem, a to po prostu dając znać, że czytają): Marze, Paulince, Heremicie Acris, Cierpikowi, Hulkowi, Anuii, XSparkX, SecretViolence… Naprawdę, możecie być pewni, że publikując kolejne rozdziały, robię to głównie z myślą o was ;).**

**PS: A za tydzień: Hogwart Rok Piąty – Ceremonia Przydziału**

_**W końcu nadeszła jego kolej. **_

_**\- Harrison Maximum Riddle – wykrzyknęła McGonagall, a jej wzrok natychmiast powędrował w jego stronę. Zmrużyła oczy. ****Niech zastanawiają się nad tym nazwiskiem****, pomyślał z przekąsem Harry. **_


	26. XXVI: Hogwart Rok V Ceremonia Przydziału

**Rozdział XXVI Ceremonia przydziału**

* * *

Harry powstrzymał uśmiech, gdy w towarzystwie Draco wchodził do Wielkiej Sali. _Niech Dumbledore interpretuje to jak tylko chce_, pomyślał zadowolony. W końcu było konieczne, by mały dwór, którym w Hogwarcie otoczył się Draco, zaakceptował go jako swojego nowego lidera. A odrobina podejrzliwości ze strony Dumbledore'a nie była niczym, z czym Harry by sobie nie poradził… O wiele bardziej martwiły go przebłyski dziwnych uczuć, które pojawiły się, gdy zauważył swojego młodszego brata, stojącego tuż przed Draco. I nienawiść, którą poczuł w tym samym momencie, w którym wyłowił z tłumu nauczycieli, stojących w ostatnim rzędzie, sylwetkę Jamesa Pottera… Wziął wtedy głęboki wdech i skorzystał z oklumencji, by obronić się przed niechcianymi emocjami – w tej chwili nie mógł sobie na nie pozwolić.

Podążył za Draco i zajął miejsce przy stole należącym do Slytherinu, zasiadając po lewej stronie bladego blondyna. Kolejnym sygnałem był sposób w jaki pozostali uczniowie Durmstrangu i Ślizgoni rozsiedli się wokół niego – Emlen usiadł po jego lewej, Draco znalazł się po prawej, Dafne dokładnie naprzeciwko, pomiędzy Pansy i Francisem, a Teo na prawo od Draco. Oczywiście nie wszyscy uczniowie, których ze sobą zabrał, byli z Nocnych Węży, stąd przez chwilę panowało zamieszanie i konsternacja, ale ostatecznie wszystko sprawnie się rozwiązało.

Harry rozsiadł się wygodniej i odwrócił w stronę dyrektora Hogwartu. Powinien zaryzykować? Niepewny co do konsekwencji, zdecydował się jednak na to. Aktywował swój specjalny wzrok i rzucił okiem na wspaniałą aurę otaczającą Albusa Dumbledore'a, dyrektora Hogwartu, czarodzieja, który pokonał Lorda Grindelwalda. Mężczyznę spowijała biała poświata, tak intensywna, że Harry musiał zmrużyć oczy. Tyle że biel nie była w niej jedynym kolorem. Nie, aura poplamiona była gdzieniegdzie szarymi kleksami i smugami zabrudzonej żółci. Dziwne. Harry nigdy wcześniej nie widział czegoś takiego, ale z drugiej strony, jego doświadczenie w tej dziedzinie było raczej ograniczone. Za to jedno musiał przyznać: aura Dumbledore'a była ogromna w swej wspaniałości i niemal tak samo wielka jak jego ojca, Czarnego Pana. Harry był pod tak wielkim wrażeniem, że musiał walczyć, by nie odbiło się ono na jego twarzy. Z niemałym wysiłkiem wyłączył swój specjalny wzrok – jeszcze chwila patrzenia na jasną aurę Dumbledore'a, a wątpił, czy będzie w stanie zapanować nad sobą.

W zamian zajął się rozglądaniem z zaciekawieniem po Wielkiej Sali – tak zaimponowało mu dostojeństwo zamku, że był w stanie zrozumieć, dlaczego ojciec uważał w młodości Hogwart za swój jedyny dom. A gdy spojrzał w górę na gwieździsty sufit, zaczarowany tak, by odzwierciedlał wygląd nieba, poczuł mimowolną sympatię do brytyjskiej szkoły. Hogwart w niczym nie przypominał Durmstrangu – Durmstrang był mroczny, formalny i ponury, natomiast Hogwart posiadał majestatyczną aurę, która równocześnie zdawała się emanować swojskością. To, doszedł do wniosku, była szkoła, którą mógłby pokochać… gdyby oczywiście był zdolny do tak ckliwych i sentymentalnych uczuć.

– Dobry wieczór panie i panowie, duchy, a szczególnie nasi drodzy goście – odezwał się Dumbledore, przerywając rozmyślania Harry'ego. – Mam wielką przyjemność powitać was w murach Hogwartu. Mam nadzieję i ufam, że będzie wam tutaj miło i wygodnie.

Od strony stołu Krukonów, przy którym zasiedli uczniowie z Beauxbatons, dało się słyszeć szydercze prychnięcie jednego z chłopców. Harry zauważył, że ów chłopak wciąż miał szyję owiniętą szalikiem i kręcone, brązowe włosy o czekoladowym odcieniu.

_Głupiec_, zawyrokował Harry. Nawet jeśli podzielał jego podejście co do przemowy dyrektora, to nigdy nie byłby na tyle tępy, by pokazać to publicznie.

– Turniej zostanie oficjalnie ogłoszony przy końcu tej uczty – oznajmił Dumbledore. – A teraz chciałbym zaprosić uczniów z Beauxbatons i Durmstrangu do wzięcia udziału w ceremonii przydziału, która jest częścią programu wymiany. – Niebieskie oczy zaiskrzyły wesoło na widok kobiety o surowych rysach, z okularami na nosie, która właśnie niosła brudny i postrzępiony kapelusz oraz stołek. Minerwa McGongall… i Tiara Przydziału…

Harry powstał ze swojego miejsca z doskonałą gracją, dając popis perfekcyjnych, czystokrwistych manier. Równocześnie wymazał z umysłu twarz biologicznego ojca. Oczywiście James Potter nie miał bladego pojęcia kim Harry był… ojciec, Czarny Pan, lata temu przeprowadził na Harrym rytuał, który sprawiał, że niesamowicie trudno było skojarzyć go z Harrym Jamesem Potterem czy Mrocznym Dziedzicem. Dopóki sam się do tego nie przyznał, jego tożsamość pozostawała tajemnicą. Srebrny Mroczny Znak na jego lewym ramieniu był, oczywiście, obłożony potężnymi zaklęciami zakorzenionymi w magii krwi. Póki nie zażyczył sobie inaczej, znak pozostawał niewidoczny. Nie wspominając o tym, że Harry, wraz z wiekiem coraz bardziej upodabniał się do swojego adopcyjnego ojca, a podobieństwo do Jamesa zanikało – królewski nos, wysokie kości policzkowe, elegancka a zarazem ostra linia szczęki i delikatne, pełne usta. Nawet jego smukła, a teraz i wysoka, sylwetka stanowiła pomieszanie zbitej postury Jamesa, giętkich kształtów Lily i strzelistości Czarnego Pana. Jedynie oczy miał zupełnie takie jak Lily, a włosy mocno przypominały te Jamesowe, ze szczyptą Mroczego Lorda. Wszystko to składało się na mieszkankę, której, Harry był tego pewien, nikt by nie rozpoznał.

– Jako prefekt naczelny Instytutu Magii Durmstrang chciałbym podziękować dyrektorowi za te miłe słowa powitania. Jesteśmy bardzo zadowoleni ze swojej obecności w Hogwarcie i jestem pewien, że miło spędzimy tutaj czas. Z szeroko otwartymi ramionami witamy możliwość zacieśnienia więzów z naszymi przyszłymi kolegami z Hogwartu i Beaxubatons, szczególnie z tymi, z którymi po ceremonii przydziału, będziemy dzielić dom. – To była drobna, uprzejma przemowa, która miała pokazać innym uczniom jego pozycję i wiedzę. Postąpił krok naprzód, doskonale świadomy obecności bliźniaków, idących tuż za nim… Aleron przekonał go, by zrobił z nich swoich ochroniarzy na czas pobytu w Hogwarcie. Bo skoro sam nie mógł mu towarzyszyć… Harry zgodził się na to, ale nie wybrał bliźniaków Winters dlatego, ze uważał, że dobrze wywiążą się z powierzonego zadania (chociaż wiedział, że tak będzie), a dlatego, że obecność u jego boku potomków dobrze sytuowanego, czystokrwistego rodu jedynie przysłuży się jego pozycji.

Za bliźniakami, w pojedynczym rządku, podążyli pozostali uczniowie Durmstrangu. Harry kroczył na czele pochodu. Dotarłszy do podwyższenia, uprzejmie odwrócił się w stronę McGonagall, która trzymała w dłoniach pergamin ze spisanymi nań nazwiskami uczniów z Durmstrangu. Odchrząknęła, oczyszczając gardło i po szybkiej, obowiązkowej przemowie wyjaśniającej rolę jaką odgrywały w Hogwarcie domu i pokrótce przedstawiającej charakterystykę każdego z nich, odczytała pierwsze nazwisko:

– Blishwick, Korbin.

Korbin opuścił korowód i dziarskim krokiem podszedł do stołka i usiadł na nim. Po niespełna minucie Tiara Przydziału wykrzyknęła:

– Gryffindor.

Dobrze. Wszystko szło zgodnie z planem. Harry nie oczekiwał, że wszyscy trafią do tego samego domu i kazał swoim towarzyszom nie wykłócać się z tiarą, gdyż chciał mieć szpiegów w każdym. A to, że Korbin trafił do Gryffindoru, domu osób o odważnych sercach, nie było dla niego niespodzianką. W końcu był chyba jedynym, który nadal ośmielał się płatać mu figle, choć oczywiście w jego towarzystwie zachowywał się nad wyraz poprawnie. Harry podejrzewał, że Korbin nigdy nie zmieni swojego zuchwałego sposobu bycia.

Stłumił cisnący się na usta uśmiech, kiedy „Greengrass, Dafne" została przydzielona do Slytherinu – Tiara ledwo co musnęła czubek jej głowy. W sumie to byłby bardzo zdziwiony, gdyby Dafne trafiła gdzieś indziej. W duchu zaczął zastanawiać się czy i w tym roku dziewczyna również da się przekonać do sprawowania pieczy nad pozostałymi koleżankami. Większą cześć ich dziewiętnastoosobowej delegacji stanowili chłopcy, w grupie znalazło się jedynie siedem dziewczyn, z czego trzy były spoza Nocnych Węży; Cerise'a Lavern z siódmego roku, Laetitia Bones z piątego (obie z Lawendowych Dziewczyn) oraz Mirabella Whitesands, piątoroczna z Kłów z Kości Słoniowej. Zasadniczo najładniejsze i sprawiające najwięcej problemów. Ale o ile Whitesands razem ze starszym bratem zaoferowali Harry'emu pokaźną łapówkę – trzy niezwykle rzadkie książki – o tyle Lavern i Bones zabrał do Hogwartu dlatego, że pozostawione w Durmstrangu mogłyby narobić o wiele więcej problemów niż tutaj, pod jego czujnym okiem.

Potrząsając mentalnie głową, Harry z powrotem zabrał się do obserwowania ceremonii. Właśnie „Krum, Aleksiej" został przydzielony do Ravenclawu. Z jego obsesją na temat wiedzy, szczególnie jeśli chodziło o tematy związane z Nekromacją, nie było to niczym dziwnym.

W końcu nadeszła kolej Harry'ego.

– Riddle, Harrison – wykrzyknęła McGonagall, a jej wzrok natychmiast powędrował w jego stronę. Zmrużyła oczy. _Niech zastanawiają się nad tym nazwiskiem,_ pomyślał z przekąsem Harry. Ojciec opracował dla niego naprawdę porządną, fałszywą przykrywkę, która śmiało mogła stawiać czoła najwnikliwszemu dochodzeniu – był dalekim, pół-krwi krewnym Malfoya spokrewnionym z nimi poprzez nieżyjącą już matkę pochodzącą z Niemiec. Natomiast jego ojcem był pół-krwi azjatycki czarodziej, który obecnie przebywał w Chinach. To wyjaśniało jego naukę w Durmstrnagu oraz mogący wzbudzać ciekawość brak listów – nawet sowy nie potrafiły podróżować na tak długie dystanse. Poza tym chińscy czarodzieje tworzyli zamkniętą klikę, odciętą od reszty świata więc każdą podejmowaną przez Dumbledore'a próbę dowiedzenia się o nim czegoś więcej czekała porażka.

Harry założył Tiarę Przydziału, wzmacniając równocześnie swoje oklumencyjne bariery – przejść przez nie pozwolił jedynie tym wspomnieniom, które w jego odczuciu były całkiem niewinne. Czyli w praktyce tylko wspomnienia ze szkoły nie były chronione… Miał pewne podejrzenia co do tego, w jaki sposób kapelusz przydzielał uczniów do wybranych domów i wolał nie ryzykować zdradzenia czegoś, co mogłoby zaalarmować Tiarę i sprawić, że zechciałaby podzielić się tym z Dumbledore'em. Na szczęście większość ze znających jego prawdzie dziedzictwo towarzyszy na tyle opanowała oklumencję, by ochronić jego tajemnicę, a na tych kilku, którzy nie byli biegli w sztuce umysłu (Vincent, Gregory, a nawet Karkarow) rzucone zostały mroczne zaklęcia uniemożliwiające legilimencje. Każda próba wtargnięcia do ich umysłów miała zakończyć się niepowodzeniem oraz cierpieniem, które, jeśli by się przedłużało, mogło nawet doprowadzić do śmierci. Tak więc nic nie mogło zostać z nich wydarte.

– _Cóż za interesujący umysł… Riddle, tak? Kiedyś przydzielałam Riddle'a. Pięćdziesiąt lat temu, jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Pierwszy i do tej pory ostatni Riddle z którym miałam do czynienia… Rodzina?_ – W umyśle Harry'ego rozbrzmiał przebiegły, zarozumiały głos. Harry ostrożnie upewnił się, że jego oblicze nie wyrażało żadnych uczyć, a oklumencyjne bariery były na swoich miejscach.

– _Hmm… Chyba o nim nie słyszałem. Może jest jakimś dalekim krewnym, musiałbym kiedyś sprawdzić to na drzewie genealogicznym…_

Tiara Przydziału zachichotała w jego głowie.

– _Nie trzeba. Nie trzeba, naprawdę. Może lepiej zajmijmy się tobą. Muszę powiedzieć, że pierwszy raz przydzielam aż tylu nowych uczniów, którzy nie są z pierwszego roku… interesujący umysł… och, jesteś odważny i śmiały, w pewnych sytuacjach dość beztrosko podchodzisz do kwestii własnego bezpieczeństwa… widzę też palącą potrzebę opieki nad czarodziejami, których traktujesz jak swoich ludzi… ale, no właśnie, nie wynika ona z twojej lojalności wobec nich, nie, ty uważasz, że to raczej oni są ci winni lojalność.. Głód wiedzy… Zdobyłeś już kilka SUM-ów, mam rację? Tyle możliwości…. możliwości… Ale chwileczkę, co my tu mamy? Silna pogarda do zasad, bo uważasz, że jesteś ponad nimi… przebiegłość, spryt… Tego to masz na pęczki i nikt w to nie wątpi, nie po tym, jak rozprawiłeś się z poprzednim przywódcą grupy… ambicja, bez dwóch zdań... O tak, myślę, że świetnie będziesz się czuł w…_

– SLYTHERIN! – wykrzyknęła Tiara.

Harry zdjął kapelusz i odkładając go na stołek, pozwolił, by jeden z kącików ust uniósł się w pogardliwym uśmieszku. Powrócił na swoje poprzednie miejsce. Uczniowie zasiadający przy stole Ślizgonów zaczęli wiwatować. Nawet Draco klaskał, chociaż z powściągliwością charakterystyczną dla Malfoyów i tylko po błyskach w szarych oczach można było poznać, że jest naprawdę wniebowzięty.

– Witaj na swoim zasłużonym miejscu w Slytherinie, Harrison.

Harry posłał przyjacielowi wesołe spojrzenie.

– Dziękuję Draco. Były jakieś wątpliwości?

Draco potrząsnął głową, tłumiąc rozbawienie,

– Z mojej strony żadnych. Ale Teo wisi mi dziesięć galeonów.

Teo, wychylając się zza Draco, sprawiał wrażenie oszukanego, ale w końcu jedynie wzruszył z rezygnacją ramionami. Krzyżując wzrok z Harrym, wyjaśnił:

– Myślałem, że trafisz do Ravenclawu… biorąc pod uwagę twoje stopnie i takie tam… To ostatni raz kiedy zakładam się z Malfoyem.

Harry potrząsnął głową, rozbawiony przekomarzaniami przyjaciół i powrócił do obserwowania ceremonii przydziału. Starsza z sióstr Stockman trafiła do Slytherinu, podczas gdy młodsza bliźniaczka, Wenda, powędrowała do Ravenclawu, tak jak Harry przypuszczał. Lisiej Steffi nie mógł wyobrazić sobie nigdzie indziej, podobnie jak zaczytanej w książkach Wandy… bo chociaż były bliźniaczkami, to różniły się jak dzień i noc. Jednak kiedy Emlen i Francis, czyli kuzyni, skończyli w Slytherinie, Harry pomyślał, że rodzinne powiązania chyba jednak także miały znaczenie…

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Severus Snape ze zmarszczonymi brwiami przyglądał się, jak uczniowie z Durmstrangu zostają przydzielani do odpowiednich domów. Zaintrygowała, ale i nieco zaniepokoiła go gładka przemowa ich prefekta naczelnego, Harrisona Maximusa Riddle'a. Z jakichś niepojętych dla siebie powodów, chłopak wywoływał w nim ostrzegawcze wibracje.

Coś w tej pewnej siebie postawie, sposobie mówienia… wyglądzie rozstrajało Severusa. A może chodziło o to cholerne nazwisko? Mugolskie nazwisko Czarnego Pana… Czyżby naprawdę zbieżność miała być tak oczywista? I do tego jeszcze trafił do Slytherinu!

Nagle Severusa rozproszyło wołanie Minerwy.

— Zedar, Emlen!

Spoglądając ostro w stronę wywołanego ucznia, zauważył, że choć miał on oczy i włosy w tym samym kolorze, co chłopiec, którego uczył przez trzy lata, to nie mógł być tą samą osobą. Rysy twarzy tego Zedara były zbyt miękkie, zbyt jowialne, poza tym ten miał nieco bardziej atletyczną sylwetkę, niż tamten irytujący chłopiec, z którym Severus użerał się przez kilka wakacji z rzędu, za wyjątkiem tych ostatnich. Więc, jeżeli Zedarowi w przeciągu minionego roku nie przytrafiło się coś, co spowodowałoby tak drastyczną zmianę w wyglądzie, to coś było na rzeczy. A Severus, wyczuwając tajemnicę, poprzysiągł sobie, że dokopie się do samego dna. Ośmiu z dwudziestu reprezentantów Durmstrangu zostało przydzielonych do jego domu. Z pewnością będzie miał wiele okazji do wytropienia prawdy.

Teraz jednak, z lekkim roztargnieniem, obserwoał podobnie przebiegającą ceremonię przydziału uczniów z Beauxbatons; większość skończyła w Ravenclawie, Hufflepuffie i Gryffindorze, wyjątek stanowiły jedynie trzy dziewczyny nad którymi Tiara musiała trochę pogłówkować. I dobrze. Severus prychnął. Gdyby do Slytherinu trafiło tyle samo uczniów z Beauxbatons, co z Durmstrangu, to byłoby to nad wyraz irytujące… Severus cierpiał na samą myśl o posiadaniu uczniów z wymiany w swoim wyobcowanym domu. Więc, jeśli przekroczą linię choćby palcem u stropy… wtedy, wtedy nowi uczniowie bardzo szybko przekonają się, co oznacza posiadanie Severusa Snape'a jako opiekuna domu.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Harry, w czasie uczty, na której podano najróżniejsze smakołyki – skorzystał z okazji i spróbował większości z nich – dyskretnie obserwował stół nauczycielski. Pół-olbrzym pracujący jako gajowy, Hagrid, z werwą pałaszował nałożone na talerz jedzenie, podczas gdy Severus Snape, siedzący dwa krzesła dalej, mierzył uczniów połyskującym spojrzeniem. Dwójka profesorów, przy których musiał mieć się na baczności… Harry nie miał wątpliwości, że mistrz eliksirów już zdał sobie sprawę, że jego niegdysiejszy uczeń wcale nie był Emlenem Zedarem. Być może, w odpowiednim czasie, Harry ujawni się i będzie cieszył z szoku, jaki wywoła tym u dawnego nauczyciela.

Pozwalając oczom wędrować po stole, przy którym zasiadała hogwarcka kadra, bez trudu przypasowywał twarze do imion. Mała, pulchna i sprawiająca radosne wrażenie kobieta. Sprout. Zielarstwo. Niesamowicie niski mężczyzna. Flitwick. Zaklęcia. Okulary z grubymi szkłami, zwiewne szaty, szal. Trelawny. Wróżbiarstwo. I tak to szło, raz po raz, aż nie natrafił na twarz pokrytą bliznami, z nosem, któremu brakowało sporego kawałka. Ciemnoszare, przykurzone siwizną włosy i kręcące się, magiczne oko. Szalonooki Moody, emerytowany auror, świrnięty nauczyciel Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. O tak, kolejna osoba, na którą musi uważać. Harry nawet się nie łudził, w chwili, w której jego tożsamość wyszłaby na jaw, Moody jako pierwszy próbowałby go pochwycić.

W końcu pozwolił oczom spocząć na osobie, której zauważenia zdecydowanie odmawiał przez cały wieczór – na biologicznym ojcu. Jeżeli gburowaty wyraz twarzy Moody'ego miał być jakąś wskazówką, to wyglądało na to, że James Potter raczył byłego aurora coraz to nowszymi żartami. Lata obeszły się z nim łaskawie, zauważył gorzko Harry, patrząc na włosy, rozczochrane tak, jakby przed chwilą potargał je wiatr, gładką twarz i muskularną sylwetkę. Wyglądał jak kto lekko po trzydziestce, a nie jak czarodziej dobijający czterdziestki. Harry'ego zalała fala oburzenia i gniewu, dobry nastrój biologicznego ojca wydał mu się niewłaściwy, nie na miejscu, nie wtedy, gdy starszy syn mężczyzny uznawany był za zaginionego. A kiedy Harry przemknął od niechcenia wzrokiem po stole Gryfonów, zauważył, że jego młodszy brat, Martin Charlus Potter, zaśmiewał się na całe gardło, otoczony przyjaciółmi. Okrągła twarz, która nadal nie straciła dziecięcej pulchności, kasztanowe włosy (stanowiące mieszankę czerni – koloru włosów Jamesa – i czerwieni – Lily) i głęboko osadzone, orzechowe oczy o tym samym kształcie, co Harry'ego. Obaj odziedziczyli je po matce. Wysoki jak na swój wiek, chociaż nie tak, jak Weasley, który siedział naprzeciwko. Z ciałem skrywającym muskularną sylwetkę. Zrozumiałe, pamiętając o tym, co opowiadał mu Draco: że grał na pozycji ścigającego w gryfońskiej drużynie Quidditcha. Podsumowując, Martin wyglądał jak ktoś, kogo rozpieszczano i hołubiono w dzieciństwie. W dzieciństwie, którego James Potter odmówił Harry'emu. Znowu poczuł gorzką urazę i gniew, emocje tak duszące i przytłaczające, że musiał zmusić się do oderwania wzroku od ich źródeł i użyć oklumencyjnych barier do tymczasowego pozbycia się ich.

W końcu talerze zalśniły czystością i dyrektor Hogwartu powstał ponownie.

— Nadeszła długo oczekiwana chwila — rzekł, spoglądając z uśmiechem po morzu wpatrzonych w niego twarzy.

_ To uwielbienie, z jakim się na niego gapią, jest obrzydliwe. Nawet, gdyby został zdyskredytowany, to jego wpływ na uczniów nie zmniejszyłby się, _pomyślał Harry.

— Czas, by obwieścić początek Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Najpierw jednak pozwólcie, że przedstawię… oczywiście tym, którzy jeszcze ich nie znają… pana Bartemiusza Croucha, dyrektora Departamentu Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów.

W Wielkiej Sali rozbrzmiały oklaski, a Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Owszem, przedstawiony czarodziej był Bartemiuszem Crouchem, tyle że Dumbledore nie miał pojęcia którym. Odkąd Barty uwolnił się spod „opieki" ojca, na starszego Croucha został rzucony Imperius. Mądrze i rozsądnie zażywając eliksiru wielosokowego, Barty Crouch Junior często zastępował Seniora podczas spotkań wymagających w pełni sprawnego umysłu. A ponieważ Dumbledore od razu zauważyłby, że Crouch Senior znajduje się pod wpływem Imperiusa, Barty z pewnością podszywał się dzisiejszego wieczoru pod ojca.

— Pan Bagman i pan Crouch pracowali niezmordowanie przez parę ostatnich miesięcy nad przygotowaniem turnieju — ciągnął Dumbledore — a teraz, wraz ze mną, profesorem Karkarowem i madame Maxime wejdą w skład zespołu sędziów, którzy będą oceniać wysiłki reprezentantów poszczególnych szkół — to powiedziawszy, skinął na woźnego (z tego, co Harry wiedział, mężczyzna nazywał się Argus Flitch) a ten podszedł, niosąc dużą, drewnianą skrzynkę inkrustowaną drogimi kamieniami.

— W ciągu całego roku szkolnego kandydaci zmierzą się z trzema zadaniami, które zostały już zatwierdzone przez pana Croucha i pana Bagmana, a które są sprawdzianem… magicznego potencjału, odwagi, zdolności dedukcyjnych i – co najważniejsze – umiejętności radzenia sobie w niebezpiecznych sytuacjach. — W Wielkiej Sali zapadła głucha cisza, nawet Harry poczuł dreszcz zniecierpliwienia. Testowanie granic swoich możliwości, tak, to było coś, co zawsze sprawiało mu radość. I pomyśleć, że Turniej Trójmagiczny właśnie to oferował. Naprawdę, wielka szkoda, że ojciec nie zgodził się, by wziął udział w zawodach…

— Jak wiecie, w turnieju współzawodniczy ze sobą trzech zawodników, po jednym z każdej szkoły. Wszyscy oni będą oceniani stosowanie do tego, jak wykonają każde z zadań, a ten, który otrzyma najwięcej punktów, zdobędzie puchar Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Reprezentanci szkół zostaną wybrani przez niezależnego sędziego… Przez Czarę Ognia!

Dumbledore wyjął różdżkę i stuknął nią trzykrotnie w skrzyknę. Wieko otworzyło się powoli. Wtedy dyrektor sięgnął do środka i wyjął dużą, dość topornie wyciosaną, drewnianą czarę, która aż po brzegi wypełniona była roztańczonymi, niebiesko-białymi płomieniami. Harry, aktywując swój specjalny wzrok, zauważył oślepiającą poświatę, która spowijała naczynie – były to starożytne i potężne czary, mające zapobiegać oszustwom i zapewniać niezależność. Jedno z pasm zdawało się na wpół przepuszczalne – a jego rola nabrała większego sensu po następnych słowach Dumbledore'a.

— Każdy, kto pragnie zgłosić się do turnieju, musi napisać czytelnie na kawałku pergaminu swoje imię i nazwisko, a także nazwę szkoły, i wrzucić pergamin do czary — poinformował ich dyrektor.

No tak, to by wszystko wyjaśniało. Czara pozwalała jedynie czarodziejom na wrzucanie swoich, zapisanych na karteczkach, imion. Czarodziejom i nikomu innemu. Miało to sens; Harry wiedział, że znalazłoby się wiele sposobów, z których mogliby skorzystać nie do końca uczciwi uczniowie, by oszukać tego typu magiczny artefakt i zmusić do zawarcia wiążącego, magicznego kontraktu.

— Zainteresowani udziałem w turnieju kandydaci mają dwadzieścia cztery godziny na wrzucenia swojego imienia do czary. Jutro, ostatniego września, czara wyrzuci nazwiska tych trzech, którzy zostaną przez nią uznani za godnych reprezentowania swoich szkół. Po tej uczcie zostanie umieszczona w sali wejściowej, by każdy, kto pragnie kandydować, miał do niej swobodny dostęp.

Oczy Dumbledore'a zaiskrzyły, gdy odezwał sie ponownie.

— Aby ustrzec przed pokusą tych uczniów, którzy nie ukończyli jeszcze siedemnastu lat, nakreślę wokół Czary Ognia linię wieku. Ten, kto nie spełnia tego warunku, nie będzie w stanie jej przekroczyć.

Gdy o tym wspomniał, niektórzy Ślizgoni zaczęli znacząco spoglądać na delegację z Durmstangu, gdyż w jej składzie znalazło się wielu piątorocznych uczniów, którzy z powodu wprowadzonych restrykcji nie mogli wziąć udziału w turnieju. Ci bystrzejsi, na przykład Teo, już sobie policzyli, że potencjalnych kandydatów było zaledwie dziesięciu; wszyscy z siódmego roku i paru z szóstego spełniało kryterium wieku. Ślizgoni zastanawiali się, co myślał sobie dyrektor Durmstrangu, ale w końcu doszli do wniosku, że najprawdopodobniej była to decyzja Czarnego Księcia.

— I wreszcie chciałbym przestrzec tych, którzy chcą się zgłosić, by bardzo uważnie i szczerze ocenili swoje możliwości. Kiedy Czara Ognia dokona wyboru, nie będzie odwrotu. Wrzucenie swojego nazwiska do czary jest równoznaczne z zawarciem magicznego kontraktu.

Dumbledore pobrzękiwał przez dłuższa chwilę w tym stylu, więc Harry wyciszył go. Każdy, kto był na tyle głupi, by spodziewać się czegoś innego, zasługiwał na wszystkie czekające nań konsekwencje. Odwrócił się więc, by zabawić Draco lekką rozmową. Napotkał zamyślone spojrzenie przyjaciela.

— Szkoda, prawda Harrison? Cała ta Linia Wieku. Moim zdaniem reprezentanci powinni zostać wybierani ze względu na ich zasługi, nie na wiek.

Harry pozwolił, by przez jego zwyczajową maskę przebił się delikatny uśmiech, nim na powrót przybrał neutralny wyraz twarzy.

— Uważam, że dyrektor Dumbledore miał swoje powody. Bez względu na to, kto zostanie reprezentantem, jestem pewien, że będzie to ekscytujący turniej.

Z błyskiem w oku, Draco skinął głową.

— W takim razie pozwól, że pokażę ci nasze ślizgońskie dormitoria, Harrison — powiedział w tym samym momencie, w którym Dumbledore zakończył swoją przemowę.

Gdy Harry powstał ze swojego miejsca, Septimus i Octavius również zerwali się na równe nogi i otoczyli go niczym ochroniarze. Najwidoczniej na poważnie traktowali swoją rolę… Harry zastanawiał się, co Aleron by na to powiedział. Delegaci z Durmstrangu ustawili się w równym rzędzie i, gdy Harry oraz Draco ruszyli, podążyli karnie za nimi. Za plecami zostawili pozostałych, zszokowanych uczniów, którzy gapili się na nich z rozdziawionymi ustami.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Severus ze zmarszczonym czołem obserwował swojego chrześniaka, gdy ten, w towarzystwie prefekta naczelnego Durmstrangu, opuszczał Wielką Salę. Dyscyplina z jaką nowi uczniowie ustawili się w szeregu… przewyższała nawet tę, z jaką zrobili to piątoroczni Ślizgoni. Wielu jego podopiecznych miało powiązania ze śmierciożercami i Severus, jak mało kto, doskonale rozumiał, z czego one wynikały. Czy pokaz solidarności pomiędzy Draco a młodym Riddle'em, mógł świadczyć o podobnych powiązaniach durmstangowym prefektem ze śmierciożercami? A może Draco swoim zachowaniem chciał zdobyć jakieś polityczne lub biznesowe korzyści dla swojego ojca? Severus postanowił się tego dowiedzieć.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Pokój wspólny Slytherinu. Umiejscowiony w szkolnych podziemiach, tuż pod jeziorem. Według Draco posiadający wspaniały, niepowtarzalny klimat i styl. Ciemnozielone, skórzane sofy z niskimi oparciami, porozrzucane w skupiskach po całym pomieszczeniu. Zimna, marmurowa posadzka, wyszukane zdobienia na kolumnach i ścianach. Dobre miejsce do prowadzenie interesów, odnotował Harry, zauważając zielonkawe światło rzucane przez lampy.

— Przytulnie, co nie?

Harry ironicznie uniósł brew. Draco wzruszył ramionami.

— Wygląd jest ważny. Ale jeśli to sprawi, że poczujesz się lepiej, to wiedz, że mamy małe, prywatne pokoje do nauki, tuż za sypialniami. W każdym dormitorium śpi trójka uczniów i chyba mamy się lepiej niż inni, bo słyszałem, że zdarza się, że niektórzy mają pięcioosobowe pokoje.

To powiedziawszy, poprowadził nowych uczniów do przygotowanych dla nich sypialni – Harry miał swoją dzielić z bliźniakami Withers, a Emlen i Francis z Clausem Schneiderem. Harry przystał na takie rozmieszczenie na prośbę Septimusa.

— Mój książę, proszę, uczyń nam ten honor i zgódź się, byśmy dzielili z tobą pokój. To pomoże nam w ochranianiu cię.

Harry, słysząc to, uniósł jedynie brew. Wyglądało na to, że bliźniacy ze śmiertelną powagą podeszli do swojej nowej roli.

_Nie żeby byli w tym szczególnie dobrzy_, pomyślał Harry nocna porą, po tym, jak z łatwością rzucił na śpiącą dwójkę zaklęcie usypiające. Dzięki temu był pewien, że nie obudzą się, gdy chyłkiem i po cichu wymykał się z dzielonego z nimi dormitorium. Wcześniej wypuścił z kufra Nuit i pozwolił mu powałęsać się po zamku, ale pod warunkiem, że będzie trzymał się z dala od ludzi.

Kiedy Harry dotarł do przejścia w pokoju wspólnym Ślizgonów, uaktywnił swój specjalny wzrok. Coś mówiło mu, że Severus Snape nie pozwoliłby ślizgonom na wędrowanie po zamku za swoimi plecami. I miał rację. Jego oczom ukazały się brązowo-złote linie czarów ochronnych, z wplecionym w nie wewnętrznym alarmem, które niczym pajęczyna oplatały wejście. W trakcie ich badania zauważył, że aktywowały się o określonych porach, najprawdopodobniej zaraz po rozpoczęciu ciszy nocnej. Ale najbardziej zaskoczyło Harry'ego to, że były do nich przypisane indywidualne sygnatury. Oznaczało to, że Snape nie tylko wiedział kiedy jakiś zagubiony uczeń opuszczał lochy, ale i znał jego tożsamość. Kto by pomyślał, że ten tłustowłosy gnojek miał taką smykałkę do magicznych barier? Na szczęcie dla Harry'ego, sygnatury uczniów z Durmstrangu nie zostały jeszcze dodane do sieci, więc jeśli Harry przejdzie przez drzwi, Snape będzie wiedział jedynie, że ktoś wyszedł z pokoju wspólnego. Oczywiście, w procesie eliminacji, szybko domyśli się, że zrobił to któryś z uczniów spoza Hogwartu...

Harry, ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem na ustach, zabrał się do rozbrajania czarów. Umiejętnościami i talentem przewyższał mistrza eliksirów, więc bez problemu pozbył się nałożonej przez niego bariery. Niestety, Snape mógłby nabrać podejrzeń, gdyby nagle przestał być informowany o nocnych wędrowcach, więc, po chwili namysłu, przeorganizował sieć tak, by reagowała jedynie na ślizgonów z czwartego i niższych roczników. Zrobił to tak subtelnie, że nawet gdyby Snape zechciał sprawdzić bariery, to nie wykryłby w nich żadnych zmian. Dodatkowo powiązał sieć ze swoją sygnaturą. Dzięki temu bez jego zgody nie można było dodać do niej żadnych nowych. Na koniec wymieszał swoją magiczną sygnaturę ze smugami tworzącymi barierę, przez co Snape nie znalazłby jej, nawet gdyby szukał.

Zadanie zostało wykonane, a Harry, promieniując samozadowoleniem, opuścił pokój wspólny Ślizgonów.

* * *

**T/N**

**Jest Hogwart – jest zabawa!**

**Jak zawsze dziękuję za komentarze. Odpowiadając na pytanie Kitka – LavenderStrom kiedyś w notce autorskiej (chyba nawet ją przetłumaczyłam) wspominała, że nie nadaje się do pisania romansów i w tej historii będzie ich niewiele, ale jeśli już jakiś się pojawi to Harry'ego z Dafne (ale to podobno plany na daleką przyszłość i raczej coś powoli rozwijającego się). **

**Maro tobie jak zawsze dziękuje za zostawienie komentarza który wywołał u mnie szeroki uśmiech (chociaż nic nie przebije twojej wizji Voldemorta strofującego śmierciożerców jak jakiś sierżant w wojsku). Podzielam wszystkie twoje antypatie: i to Martina, i do Jamesa, i do Rona. Jeśli chodzi o przetłumaczenie komentarzy to na razie poczekam z tym, aż Huzzur wykaraska się z tych swoich sztalug i farb. Ale jeśli nie zrobi tego wkrótce, to chyba sama trochę potłumaczę, bo też mi się wydaje, że będzie to dobry sposób na zmotywowanie autorki do dopisania dalszej części (szczególnie, że przerwała w takim momencie…). **

** Colubrum genialnie zinterpretowałaś ten rozdział – zgadzam się z każdym napisanym przez ciebie zdaniem, ubrałaś w komentarz moje własne odczucia (przy okazji – dzięki za wytknięcie błędu, już poprawiłam). I cieszę się, że nie tylko ja uważam rozmowę Harrisona z Aleronem za perełkę poprzedniego rozdziału. Ech, nie mogę odżałować, że został w Durmstrangu…**

** Za to cieszę się Paulino, że najwyraźniej podzielasz moją sympatię do Alerona. Z reguły ciężko mi polubić OC, ale on skradł moje serce. Silasem na twoim miejscu bym się nie przejmowała – myślę, że jest całkowicie po stronie Harrisona. I tak, jak najbardziej możesz czuć się wyjątkowa i wspaniała.**

** Zresztą jak każdy z was, moi drodzy, odzywający się czytelnicy.**

**T/N II**

**No i druga część – dziś nieco wcześniej, ale jutro muszę wcześniej wstać, więc mam zamiar położyć się szybciej spać… (czyli tak o pierwszej? To wcześnie, prawda? ;) ). **

**Zapomniałam o tym napisać przy ostatnim rozdziale i o mało co zapomniałabym teraz, ale właśnie sobie przypomniałam…**

**LavenderStorm przy opisie delegacji Durmstragu i Beauxbatons oraz w trakcie przemowy Dumbledore'a posiłkowała się oryginałem (czyt. spisała z niego całe zdania), więc ja również sięgnęłam po tłumaczenia pana Polkowskiego. Żeby nie było, że to moje tłumaczenie ;).**

**A teraz czas na trochę prywaty (jak zawsze). Niektórzy z was już zauważyli, innym to umknęło – rozpoczęłam nowe tłumaczenie, znajdziecie je na moim profilu. Jest to przegenialny, nie slashowy time-traveller o Harrym i Tomie. Wszystkich spragnionych przygód tej dwójki zachęcam do czytania i komentowania – tylko mam małą prośbę; autorka tak cieszy się z waszych komentarzy, że przepuszcza je przez Google Translatora, ale jeśli robicie literówki, to nic z tego nie wychodzi ;). Więc bądźcie tak mili i nie utrudniajcie jej życia, niech ma trochę radości – a nuż zmobilizuje ją to do pisania kolejnych rozdziałów. **

**Coś jeszcze miałam napisać, ale wypadło mi z głowy… Starość nie radość ;)**

**A, wiem!**

**Wiecie, że liczba odsłon Mrocznego przekroczyła 50 tys.? :D Naprawdę, aż tylu was go czyta? :D (Dokładnie to 52 500)**

**No i przekroczyliśmy barierę 100 tys. słów...**

**PS A za tydzień: Hogwart Rok V: Odkrycie**


	27. XXVII: Hogwart Rok V Odkrycie

**Rozdział XXVII Odkrycie**

* * *

Następnego ranka Harry zmusił się do pobudki o szóstej rano, bo chciał przygotować się do spotkania. Karkarow zapytał go, tuż przed przybyciem do Hogwartu, czy nie miałby ochoty uczestniczyć w spotkaniu pomiędzy nim a Dumbledore'em, na którym obaj dyrektorzy mieli przedyskutować reguły, jakim podlegaliby, w czasie swojego pobytu w brytyjskiej szkole, uczniowie Durmstrangu. Harry, chcąc dodać parę swoich warunków, ochoczo na to przystał.

Po porannej, krótkiej przebieżce wokół hogwarckiego jeziora, Harry, powróciwszy do pokoju, odnotował, że bliźniacy Winters wreszcie wstali. W zasadzie to, że mieli z tym problem nie było ich winą: w końcu to on rzucił na nich usypiające zaklęcie. Niemniej wydało mu się to trochę zabawne; niby uważali się za jego ochroniarzy, a nawet nie zauważyli jego nieobecności. Ani tej z dzisiejszego poranka, ani tej nocnej.

Harry przebrał się w szkarłatne, durmstrangowe szaty i przypiął do nich odznakę prefekta, tuż nad miejscem, które zazwyczaj zarezerwowane było dla plakietki Nocnych Węży. Na czas wymiany została ona usunięta; w ten sposób Harry chciał propagować pojednanie pomiędzy szkołami. Doszedł do wniosku, że będzie to łatwiejsze jeśli nie będą mieć na sobie tego typu jawnym oznak grupowej przynależności. Nie, żeby miało to jakiekolwiek znaczenie po dzisiejszej uczcie; bo po tym, jak wybrani zostaną reprezentanci poszczególnych szkół, nowi uczniowie, z wyjątkiem specjalnych okazji, mieli nosić te same szaty, co ich hogwarccy koledzy.

Wschód słońca zastał Harry'ego i bliźniaków Winters pod drzwiami prowadzącymi do gabinetu dyrektora – poprzedniej nocy Harry wypytał Draco o to, jak tam dojść. Zerkając na bliźniaków, zastanawiał się, ile czasu minie, nim nowe zajęcie ich znudzi i zostawią go w spokoju. Owszem, posiadanie osobistych strażników podnosiło jego prestiż, ale ich ciągła obecność była też męcząca.

Czas, który pozostał do umówionego spotkania, Harry spędził na uważnym przyglądaniu się gargulcom, strzegącym wejścia do dyrektorskiego gabinetu – rzeźby były brzydkie i ogromne, i zdawały się na niego gapić. Jednak nim zdołał wykorzystać swój specjalny wzrok, by dokładniej je wybadać, nadszedł Karkarow.

— Ach, dzień dobry panie Riddle, widzę, że jest pan punktualny jak zawsze. W takim razie może przejdziemy do gabinetu dyrektora? — Karkarow przywitał się obłudnym, oleistym głosem.

Harry odpowiedział chłodnym uśmiechem.

— Oczywiście dyrektorze. Proszę prowadzić.

Jego uwadze nie uszło ukradkowe spojrzenie, które Karkarow rzucił bliźniakom Winters, nim podszedł do gargulca i wypowiedział hasło.

— Lodowa mysz.

Kamienny stwór przesunął się, a Harry, podążając za dyrektorem, zaczął wspinać się po krętych schodach.

Karkarow już miał pukać do gabinetu, gdy zza drzwi dobiegło wołanie:

— Proszę wejść, dyrektorze Karkarow.

Jakieś zaklęcie identyfikacyjne? pomyślał Harry, wkraczając za dyrektorem do gabinetu. Jak się okazało, było to okrągłe pomieszczenie z licznymi oknami oraz portretami. Harry wiedział, że przedstawiały one poprzednich dyrektorów Hogwartu, bo kiedyś ojciec mu o tym opowiadał. Na stołach o cienkich nóżkach stały przeróżne delikatne, srebrne przyrządy, ale oczy Harry'ego od razu powędrowały ku regałom z książkami, zajmującym prawie połowę pomieszczenia.

W gabinecie było jednak coś, czego się nie spodziewał. Na grzędzie siedział feniks, z ogniście czerwonymi piórami, które w dolnych partiach skrzydeł i okolicach ogona przybierały złotawy odcień. Korzystając ze swojego specjalnego wzroku, Harry zobaczył, że ptak posiadał świetliście szkarłatną aurę, miejscami, głównie przy kończynach, przechodzącą w brąz i tak intensywną żółć, że nie dało się na nią patrzeć – natychmiast więc przestał to robić. Natomiast feniks, po pojedynczym spojrzeniu w jego stronę, wydał z siebie dźwięk, który szybko przerodził się w melodyjny śpiew, ściskający serce i sumienie. Niemal natychmiast Harry poczuł niesamowity ból w bliźnie i wypalonym na lewym ramieniu Mrocznym Znaku – agonia przeszyła go na wskroś, sięgając aż do magicznego rdzenia. To tylko lament feniksa, pomyślała racjonalna część Harry'ego, w czasie, gdy druga skręcała się z powodu ptasiego trelu. Wiedział, że feniksy były uznawane za jasne stworzenia – powinien spodziewać się, że obecność choć jednego negatywnie na niego wpłynie. Szczególnie, że przecież zgłębiał najmroczniejsze z mrocznych aspektów czarnej magii.

Mimo to pilnował, by zachować kamienny wyraz twarzy i nie zdradzić się ze swoim bólem przed zasiadającym za biurkiem właścicielem feniksa. Niestety nie mógł w ten sam sposób zapanować nad Karkarowem, który zasyczał ostro i złapał się za lewe przedramię. Czy ten mężczyzna naprawdę nie potrafił znieść nawet odrobinki bólu? Nic dziwnego, że ojciec miał niesamowicie niską opinię na jego temat.

Pieśń urwała się tak nagle, jak się zaczęła. Spojrzenia Harry'ego i dyrektora Hogwartu, przywódcy zakonu Feniksa, skrzyżowały się. Harry sprawdził, czy jego oklumencyjne bariery są wystarczająco solidne. Nie zawiódł się; już chwilę później poczuł, jak coś delikatnie je sonduje. Uśmiechnął się w myślach, gdy upewnił się, że, wywołał u dyrektora jedynie delikatne zaciekawienie. Z powodu efektu, jaki wywarła na niego pieśń feniksa, był lekko osłabiony i mógłby mieć trudności z obronieniem się, gdyby Dumbledore chciał wniknąć głębiej. Wyglądało jednak na to, że dyrektora usatysfakcjonowało to, co zobaczył, gdyż szybko wycofał się z jego umysłu.

Niech Dumbledore wyciąga własne wnioski, pomyślał przebiegle Harry. Wiedział, że dyrektor Hogwartu zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie był jasnym czarodziejem – takich pieśń feniksa uskrzydlała. W końcu chyba nikt nie spodziewał się, by piętnastolatek z Instytutu Durmstrang, szkoły słynącej z nauczania mrocznych sztuk, był jasny. Ale nawet Dumbledore nie zgadłby, jak bardzo czarna magia skaziła Harry'ego. Właściwe to chyba wniknęła we wszystkie najgłębsze zakamarki mojego magicznego rdzenia…

— Dzień dobry Igorze, panie Riddle. Proszę, rozgośćcie się. Cytrynowego dropsa? — Iskierki w oczach, w parze z długimi, śnieżnobiałymi włosami i brodą, oraz w połączeniu z jedynym w swoim rodzaju wyczuciem stylu (dziś padło na purpurowe szaty błyszczące od złotych gwiazdek) składały się na obraz miłego, pociesznego, nieco zdziadziałego czarodzieja. Ale Harry nie dał się zwieść; doskonale wiedział, z kim ma do czynienia. To ten czarodziej wysłał go do Dursleyów po śmierci jego matki. Pojedynczą decyzją, jednym machnięciem ręki zniszczył jego dzieciństwo i skazał na sześć lat agonii. Owszem, Harry za to wszystko winił także Jamesa. Ale wiedział, że gdyby nie interwencja Dumbledore'a, to nigdy nie wylądowałby w pierwszej kolejności u mugolskich krewnych. Przez chwilę, wbrew zdrowego rozsądkowi, miał ochotę zaatakować tego głupca. Tu, teraz, natychmiast. Na szczęście racjonalna część jego osobowości w porę zainterweniowała. Chyba ta głupia piosenka wpłynęła na mnie bardziej, niż początkowo myślałem… Ojciec nie szczędziłby mi cruciatusów na opamiętanie, gdyby się o tym dowiedział…

— Dziękuję, dyrektorze. Nie jem słodyczy przed śniadaniem.

A szczególnie nie tych, które oferujesz mi ty, stary głupcze, bo z pewnością są czymś doprawione.

Razem z Karkarowem zasiadł na wskazanych miejscach, cały czas uprzejmie się przy tym uśmiechając.

— Mądrze powiedziane, panie Riddle — zaśmiał się Karkarow. Najraźniej doszedł już do siebie. — Dobrze wiedzieć, że dzisiejsza młodzież potrafi o siebie zadbać, prawda, dyrektorze?

Oczy Dumbledore'a zamigotały, gdy ten przytaknął z rozbawieniem.

— Nie chcemy ci zajmować, dyrektorze, zbyt dużo czasu, więc może przejdziemy do interesów? — Karkarow nawinął na palec swoją kozią bródkę. — Jeżeli chodzi o moich uczniów, to myślę, że na czas wymiany z chęcią podporządkują się regułom panującym w Hogwarcie. Nieprawdaż, panie Riddle?

Harry, przytakując, uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem.

— Ależ oczywiście, dyrektorze. Jako goście powinniśmy zaakceptować zasady naszego gospodarza. Niemniej myślę, że w interesie moich kolegów leży to, by wszelkie kary, jakie zostaną na nich nałożone, wymagały wcześniejszego zaakceptowane ze strony naszego dyrektora. Dobrze by było, gdyby to również on sprawował pieczę nad uczniami z Instytutu Durmstrang.

Przez twarz Karkarowa przemknęło zaskoczenie, które w mgnieniu oka przerodziło się w aprobatę.

— Racja, panie Riddle. Co ty na to, Albusie?

Wiedząc, że Karkarow w życiu by mu się nie sprzeciwił, Harry przeniósł swoją uwagę na Dumbledore'a. Zauważył, że starzec, nim odpowiedział, kręcił przez chwilę młynka palcami.

— Ale to przeczyłoby idei przydziału, mój chłopcze. Zdobywanie lub utrata punktów to coś, co spaja uczniów z tego samego domu.

Harry powstrzymał dreszcz irytacji, wywołany przez sposób, w jaki Dumbledore się do niego zwrócił. Udał, że przez chwilę się nad tym zastanawia, po czym odpowiedział:

— Celna uwaga, dyrektorze. Może więc kompromis? Hogwarccy profesorowie będą mogli doliczać lub odejmować nam punkty, niemniej wszystkie szlabany będą zatwierdzane przez naszego dyrektora. Oczywiście tutejsza kadra będzie mogła zasugerować ich formę, ale w gestii profesora Karkarowa będzie leżała decyzja o ich słuszności i formie.

— Wyśmienita sugestia, panie Riddle! — przyklasnął pomysłowi Karkarow. Dumbledore zmarszczył czoło, nim niechętnie na to przystał. Harry, zachwycony zwycięstwem, pozwolił sobie na delikatne uniesienie kącika ust. Punkty zdobywane przez poszczególne domy w ogóle się dla niego nie liczyły, ale przy Karkarowie, trzymającym szlabany z dala od nich, zarówno on jak i jego szkolni koledzy mogli pozwolić sobie na więcej w tym roku.

Poruszane na spotkaniu tematy szybko zeszły na inne kwestie, takie jak zakwaterowanie i lekcje. Potwierdzono, że uczniowie będą spać w dormitoriach domów, do których zostali przydzieleni, ale pozostawiono im możliwość organizowania spotkań na statku. Ponadto mieli uczęszczać w Hogwarcie na te same zajęcia, co w swojej macierzystej szkole, za wyjątkiem przedmiotów, których nauczano jedynie w Durmstrangu. Jeżeli chcieli, mogli kontynuować ich naukę korespondencyjnie, lub zawiesić ją na rok. W tym miejscu Harry zaczął nalegać, by pozwolono im także na podjęcie nowych zajęć, oczywiście od poziomu, na który pozwalała ich wiedza. Karkarow w pośpiechu, a Dumbledore w osłupieniu się na to zgodzili.

Bez wątpienia ten ostatni musiał pomyśleć, że Harry zachował się jak typowy Krukon. Ale nie o to chodziło. Harry doskonale wiedział, jaką przewagę daje posiadanie większej niż inni wiedzy – dzięki temu mógł oferować swoją pomoc tym, którzy z danego przedmiotu byli słabsi. A z jego punktu widzenia, im więcej miał ku temu okazji, tym lepiej.

Dlatego, gdy opuszczał gabinet dyrektora, na jego twarzy widniał pełen zadowolenia uśmieszek. Ze wsparciem ze strony Karakrowa, Dumbledore zgodził się na więcej, niż Harry oczekiwał…

Uniósł brew w wyrazie zdziwienia, kiedy zobaczył, że Septimus i Octavius opierali się o ścianę, w tym samym miejscu, w którym ich zostawił. Gdy tylko go ujrzeli, natychmiast wyprostowali się i skinęli głowami.

— Książę, dyrektorze — wymamrotali. Im byli starsi, tym mrukliwsi się stawali. Z Harrym nigdy nie łączyła ich przyjacielska zażyłość, więc z łatwością wcielili się w role podwładnych.

Dziesięć minut później Harry siedział przy stole Ślizgonów w Wielkiej Sali. Po jednej stronie miał Draco, po drugiej Dafne. Nabijając równo ukrojony kawałek parówki na widelec, przysłuchiwał się, jak Pansy, siedząca naprzeciwko Dafne, opowiadała o tym, jak Potter i Weasley tuż przed śniadaniem wypili eliksir postarzający i próbowali przekroczyć nałożoną przez Dumbledore'a linię wieku – obaj skończyli z długimi, białymi brodami. Draco prychnął, słysząc o wyczynach Gryfonów.

— Gryfoni... Tylko oni mogli się łudzić, że Dumbledore o tym nie pomyślał…

Harry pokręcił głową z pogardą, nieco zaskoczony naiwnością wspomnianej dwójki. Oni naprawdę myśleli, że to zadziała?

— Co prawda, to prawda, Draco. Najłatwiejsze rozwiązanie nie zawsze jest poprawne.

Draco, dostrzegając błysk w oczach Harry'ego, przechylił głowę z zamyśleniem, ale i odrobiną podejrzliwości.

— A jakie ty byś zaproponował rozwiązanie, Harrison?

Harry pozwolił, by na jego ustach zaigrał tajemniczy uśmieszek, ale nie odpowiedział na zadane pytanie.

Po tym, jak skończył śniadanie, rozkazał Emlenowi, Francisowi i bliźniakom Winters rozdanie wszystkim obecnym w Wielkiej Sali uczniom z Durmstrangu planów zajęć – była to też dobra okazja to skontaktowania się z nimi na wypadek, gdyby wydarzyło się coś pilnego, co powinno zostać mu przekazane.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Po śniadaniu w towarzystwie Draco i pozostałych piątorocznych Ślizgonów Harry udał się w kierunku lochów. Ich pierwszą dzisiejszą lekcją były eliksiry z Gryfonami – na samą myśl o tym pozwolił sobie na leciutki uśmieszek. Z niecierpliwością wyczekiwał zajęć ze Snape'em. Być może znowu będzie mógł zabawić się kosztem nauczyciela…

Severus Snape jak zawsze wkroczył do klasy z szyderczym wyrazem twarzy. Eliksiry z piątym rokiem Ślizgonów i Gryfonów… Oznaczało to konieczność radzenia sobie z tym nieznośnym idiotą Longbottomem i jego upodobaniem do wysadzania kociołków. Chociaż dawało to również mnóstwo wymówek do odbierania punktów Gryfonom. I, oczywiście, nagradzania własnego domu. A że miał w klasie kogoś tak kompetentnego jak Draco, to nie stanowiło to problemu.

Ale gdy dziś Severus popatrzał po uczniach zebranych w ciemnym, obskurnym lochu, zamarł na chwilę, rozstrojony zmianą klasowej dynamiki. Draco zasiadał zazwyczaj z Teodorem w pierwszym rzędzie, po ślizgońskiej stronie klasy, tuż obok drugiej pary, Parkinson i Zabiniego. Ale dzisiaj partnerem Draco był kruczowłosy chłopiec o szmaragdowych oczach – Harrison Riddle, prefekt naczelny Durmstrangu. Nie była to jedyna zmiana. Parkinson została sparowana ze starszą córką Greengrassów – złotowłosą dziewczyną z twarzą lalki. A za plecami Draco, na miejscu zazwyczaj zajmowanym przez Vincenta i Gregory'ego, znalazła się nowa para całkiem podobnych do siebie uczniów; obaj mieli niebieskie oczy, ale jeden miał włosy kasztanowe, a drugi orzechowe. Sobowtóra tego kasztanowłosego – Emlena Zedara – uczył przez trzy lata w trakcie wakacji.

Severus Snape, kierowany niepohamowaną ciekawością i podejrzliwością, dał się skusić – pochwycił spojrzenie Zedara i spróbował użyć na nim legilimencji. Tylko delikatne muśnięcie, nic większego, jedynie po to, by ustalić, czy w myślach Zedara nie kryło się coś dziwnego. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu w umyśle chłopca z Durmstrangu natknął się na całkiem solidną barierę. Najwyraźniej Zedar znał okulumencję. Severus powstrzymał cisnące się na usta przekleństwo. Powinien się tego spodziewać, naprawdę. Nawet niektórzy z jego Ślizgonów ją znali. Poza tym większość uczniów z Dumrstrangu pochodziła z czystokrwistych rodzin. A te, przewrażliwione na punkcie tego, że jakiś legilimenta mógłby dogrzebać się do faktów, którymi później by ich szantażował lub poznać polityczne zagrywki, zawsze chętnie uczyły swoje latorośle sztuki ochrony umysłu.

Oczywiście Severus nieskromnie uważał się za jednego z lepszych okulumentów. Nawet Dumbledore czy Czarny Pan nie byli w stanie przebić się przez jego bariery, nie bez przeprowadzenia otwartego ataku, który doprowadziłby go do szaleństwa. Niestety jego legilimencyjne zdolności nie były na tym samym poziomie. Zerknął więc pospiesznie w stronę Zedara – z wyrazu twarzy chłopca wywnioskował, że ten raczej nie wiedział, czego przed chwilą próbował. Usatysfakcjonowany, już miał rozpoczynać lekcję, gdy… zamarł, widząc leciutki uśmiech na twarzy Riddle'a. Przez chwilę krótszą niż uderzenie serca ich spojrzenia spotkały się – w szmaragdowych oczach, oczach, które miały w sobie coś znajomego, pojawił się delikatny błysk. Sekundę później uśmiech zniknął, tak, jakby nigdy go tam nie było. Riddle uprzejmie skinął głową w stronę Severusa. _Jak… Czyżby wiedział, że próbowałem legilimetnować Zedara?_

Odkładając rozważenie tej kwestii na później, Severus zdecydował, że najwyższy czas wygłosić swoją zwyczajową przemowę, którą witał nowych uczniów… oczywiście doprawioną odpowiednią dawką sarkazmu. Skończył ją z różdżką wycelowaną w tablicę, na której widniał przepis na Eliksir Spokoju. Polecił uczniom uwarzenie go, tym razem jednak mieli zrobić to samodzielnie, a nie w parach.

Potem jak zawsze zaczął wędrować po gryfońskiej stronie klasy, przechadzając się pośród uczniów i zastraszając ich swoją osobą, chociaż równocześnie starał się nie spuszczać z oczu Riddle'a i jego partnera. Ze zdziwieniem spostrzegł, że to Draco podszedł do składzika po potrzebne ingrediencje, a przecież zazwyczaj pogardzał tym niewdzięcznym zadaniem. Severus uważnie obserwował wspomnianą dwójkę, nawet wtedy, gdy naigrywał się z trzęsących się dłoni Longbottoma, kiedy ten dodał tuzin kropli syropu z ciemiernika czarnego, zamiast wymaganych dwu (za to Riddle precyzyjnie odmierzył wskazaną ilość i szybkim, pewnym ruchem dolał je do kociołka). Longbottom popsuł swój wywar już na starcie, zauważył Severus mijając jego kociołek. Uwadze mistrza eliksirów nie uszło także przerażone spojrzenie chłopca. Powstrzymał uśmiech. To, że wciąż, nawet po pięciu latach, potrafił zastraszyć Gryfona jedynie swoją obecnością było naprawdę zabawne.

Kiedy przeszedł obok stolika Granger, całkowicie zignorował dziewczynę, odnotowując jedynie, że jej eliksir był, no cóż, po prostu taki, jaki powinien być.

— Weasley! — warknął. — Co to ma być?!

Najmłodszy syn Molly przez chwilę jedynie tępo gapił się na niego, nim wymamrotał:

— Obrane ze skórki korzenie waleriany.

Severus zerknął na grubo ciosane kawałki korzeni, wciąż z wielkimi połaciami skórki tu i tam.

— Ty to nazywasz obraniem ze skórki, Weasley? _Evanesco!_ — wyszeptał jedwabiście. A widząc, że młody Weasley już otwierał usta, by zaprotestować, dodał niedbale: — Minus pięć punktów dla Gryffindoru — i skierował się ku ślizgońskiej stronie klasy.

Severus zerknął na wywar Riddle'a – okazało się, że był na tym samym etapie co Granger. Być może nie tak dobry jak ten uwarzony Draco, ale w końcu chrześniak Severusa miał smykałkę do eliksirów. Niezaprzeczalnie jednak było coś w sposobie, w jaki Riddle przygotowywał kolejne składniki – precyzja, metodyczny sposób siekania korzeni waleriany, odpowiednio wyważony nacisk na kolce jeżozwierza, kruszący je na drobny pył; większość uczniów używała do tego tłuczka, ale Riddle wpierw schludnie je pokroił, nim zrobił z nich miazgę. A to, jak dodawał kolejne składniki do kociołka – z łagodnością mocno kontrastującą z ostrymi ruchami rąk – było przerażająco podobne do sposobu, w jaki robił to uczeń, którego Severus miał nieszczęście kiedyś uczyć…

— Zedar! — warknął cicho Severus, uważnie obserwując reakcję chłopca. Riddle nawet nie podniósł wzroku, nie, dalej spokojnie dodawał kolce jeżozwierza… ale jego reakcja była zbyt spokojna, zbyt kontrolowana. Nawet Draco zerknął do góry zaintrygowany dziwnym tonem, którym wypowiedział nazwisko Zedara. Za to prawdziwy Emlen Zedar patrzał pytająco na Severusa.

— Tak, proszę pana?

Severus wypluł z siebie parę uwag na temat eliksiru Zedara, choć nadal skupiał się na Riddle'u. Nie musiał długo czekać. Po tym, jak klasa powróciła do warzenia swoich wywarów, chłopak uniósł głowę, powoli, elegancko i spojrzał wprost na Severusa z szyderczym uśmieszkiem czającym się w kącikach ust.

_Wie, że wiem. Nie, to wygląda tak, jakby chciał, bym wiedział. I znowu się mną zabawia…_ pomyślał zjadliwie Severus. Niestety nie mógł podzielić się swoim odkryciem, a przynajmniej nie teraz, bo wywołałoby to zbyt wiele pytań. Obrócił sie więc do Riddle'a plecami i przeszedł na początek klasy.

— Obecnie nad waszym kociołkiem powinna unosić delikatna, srebrna para — oznajmił. Dziesięć minut później polecił uczniom napełnić podpisane flakoniki uwarzoną miksturą i zostawić mu je do sprawdzenia i ocenienia. Uczeń na uczniem podchodzili do jego biurka i kładli na nim swoje eliksiry. Riddle zrobił to z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach, tak delikatnym, że ten, kto by się go nie spodziewał, nie byłby w stanie go dostrzec. A kiedy Severus zobaczył, że chłopiec powrócił na swoje miejsce, kiedy spojrzał na nienaganny eliksir leżący na biurku, poczuł irracjonalną falę gniewu. Nie potrafił się pohamować. Skrzywił się szyderczo, gdy niby przypadkiem machnął ręką, trochę bardziej zamaszyście niż to było potrzebne, tylko po to…

By usłyszeć głuchy trzask, gdy fiolka uderzyła o ziemię. Greengrass, która właśnie oddawała swój eliksir, pochyliła się i podniosła ją. Uśmiechając się słodko, powiedziała uprzejmym tonem:

— Proszę, chyba przez przypadek zawadził pan o to ręką. Całe szczęście, że nasz prefekt naczelny nałożył na flakonik czary zapobiegające tłuczeniu się szkła, prawda?

Odłożyła eliksir na biurko z niewinnym, przesłodzonym uśmiechem, równie niebezpiecznym, co szyderczy ton używany przez Severusa.

— Dziękuję, panno Greengras. — zmusił się do odpowiedzi. Jeśli by tego nie zrobił, z pewnością poskarżyłaby się ojcu na to, że źle ją traktuje. A to mogłoby podważyć jego lojalność. Severus zawsze dbał o odpowiednie faworyzowanie swoich Ślizgonów, szczególnie tych, będących dziećmi śmierciożerców. Nie chciał wywoływać niepotrzebnych wątpliwości co jego własnej lojalności.

Kiedy rozbrzmiał dzwonek, Severus, kończąc zajęcia, zawołał:

— Riddle, zostań na chwilę.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Klasa powoli pustoszała, podczas gdy Harry stał cierpliwie przy swoim kociołku. Draco spojrzał na niego wymownie, ale ponaglony gestem ruszył do wyjścia. Harry znał swojego przyjaciela na tyle, by wiedzieć, że cała Ślizgońska kohorta; i ta z Hogwarcka, i ta Durmstrangowa (na piątym roku nie było ani jednego ucznia z Beauxbatons), i tak będzie czekać na niego przed salą eliksirów.

Cóż. W takim razie będzie musiał w miarę szybko rozprawić się ze Snape'em. Mężczyzna zachował się dokładnie tak, jak Harry się spodziewał. Próba wylegilimentowania Emlena; Harry jej wyczekiwał. Dostrzeżenie nawyków przy przygotowywaniu składników do eliksirów – specjalnie podkreślał każdy gest. Zjeżenie się na widok przesłanego uśmiechu. A teraz to wszystko miało się skumulować w trakcie finałowej konfrontacji. Zrobił więc krok w przód, w kierunku mistrza eliksirów.

— Coś się stało, profesorze? — spytał z szacunkiem, zachowując neutralny wyraz twarzy.

Snape popatrzał na niego z wyraźną irytacją.

— Czy jest coś, o czym chciałbyś mi powiedzieć… Zedar? — Mistrz eliksirów starał się, by jego głos brzmiał jedwabiście, ale nie udało mu się to, głównie dlatego, że Harry, szkolony przez najlepszych, był w stanie wychwycić nawet najcichszą nutkę gniewu. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie spróbować zrobić ze Snape'a sojusznika; posiadanie mistrza eliksirów po swojej stronie mogłoby przysłużyć się jego tegorocznym planom.

Nie. Snape już teraz podchodził do Harry'ego z podejrzliwością. Próba uczynienia z niego sojusznika byłaby bardzo czasochłonnym projektem, a Harry swój czas miał zamiar przeznaczyć na coś innego. Poza tym mistrz eliksirów był zbyt inteligentny – im więcej czasu by razem spędzali, tym bardziej prawdopodobne stawałoby się to, że odkryje prawdziwą tożsamość Harry'ego. W końcu, według ojca, Snape był kiedyś zakochany w Lily, i to do tego stopnia, że błagał o oszczędzenie jej życia. Tak więc, biorąc pod uwagę jego fizyczne podobieństwo do matki, nawet pomimo odprawionego rytuału, Harry powinien zachować dystans.

Poza tym Harry nie miał zamiaru przymilać się przez cały rok do tego zdrajcy. Osobiście uważał, że podejrzenia ojca co do podwójnej lojalności Snape'a są jak najbardziej zasadne – według niego Snape był podwójnym agentem, mocno zakorzenionym po Jasnej Stronie. Gdyby nie jego użyteczność, Harry z radością zakończyłby życie mężczyzny. Na jego liście „Wstrętnych czarodziejów, który powinni zginąć w męczarniach" Snape plasował się tuż pod Glizdogonem. Oczywiście Dumbledore był na szczycie.

Mimo swoich myśli upewnił się, że na jego twarzy gościło uprzejme zdziwienie, gdy odpowiadał:

— Profesorze, nazywam się Harrison Riddle. Jeżeli chce pan coś od Zedara, to mogę go zawołać.

Snape, górując nad Harrym niczym przerośnięty nietoperz, wykrzywił nieprzyjemnie twarz.

— Przestań kręcić — wycedził. — Wiem, że wiesz, że wiem kim jesteś.

Przez ułamek sekundy Harry rozważał zaprzeczenie wszystkiemu, choćby po to, by móc dłużej cieszyć się widokiem Snape'a rozgryzającego wszystko, ale z drugiej strony mogło to tylko podsycić podejrzliwość mężczyzny.

— Zakładam — odparł lodowato Harry, unosząc brew — z braku konkretnego zarzutu, że odnosi się pan do mojej obecności w Malfoy Manor pod postacią Zedara?

Snape najwidoczniej odzyskał nad sobą kontrolę, bo odparł miękko i spokojnie:

— Nie zaprzeczasz więc temu?

Harry pozwolił sobie na delikatny uśmiech, kiedy machnął lekceważąco dłonią.

— Oczywiście że nie, profesorze. Nie ma potrzeby zaprzeczać takiej błahostce. To był drobny, nieszkodliwy żart trójki małych dzieci. Ale oczywiście jestem gotów ofiarować pełne przeprosiny, jeśli czuję się pan poszkodowany, sir.

Tą odpowiedzią Harry efektywnie załapał Snape'a w pułapkę. Jeśli Snape będzie nalegać na formalne przeprosiny, zgodne z czystokrwistą etykietą, będzie to równoznaczne z przyznaniem, że został przechytrzony przez trójkę małych dzieci – i to przez trzy lata z rzędu, co tylko sprawi, że wyjdzie na jeszcze większego głupca. Jeśli odpuści, cóż, jego gniew nie zmniejszy się, bo będzie to oznaczało, że dał się wymanewrować piętnastolatkowi.

W końcu Snape, wyglądający jakby miał dostać ataku apopleksji, warknął:

— Zejdź mi z oczu, Riddle.

Harry skinął głową i opuścił klasę z uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy. Uwielbiał doprowadzać zazwyczaj opanowanego mistrza eliksirów z równowagi.

Kiedy tylko przeszedł przez drzwi, jego podejrzenia, co do zachowania Draco, sprawdziły się. Cała piątoroczna kohorta Ślizgonów czekała na niego przed wejściem.

— Harrison — przywitał się Draco, unosząc lekko kąciki ust. — Idziemy na zielarstwo?

Harry przytaknął. Draco stanął tuż obok, a pozostali uczniowie uformowali szyk tuż za nimi. Emlen, znalazłszy się po drugiej stronie Harry'ego, wyszczerzył się i zadał pytanie, które chcieli zadać wszyscy, umierający z ciekawości, Ślizgoni.

— Więc, mój książę, zdradź nam co takiego, na Merlina, zrobiłeś nauczycielowi eliksirów?

Harry, w pełni świadomy, że pozostali, stłoczeni wokół uczniowie chłoną każde jego słowa, pozwolił, by uśmiech goszczący na jego twarzy jeszcze bardziej się poszerzył.

— Cóż, Emlenie… Jeśli tak cię to interesuje, to pozwól, że najpierw uraczę cię opowieścią o trójce małych chłopców, którzy wystrychnęli na dudka mistrza eliksirów…

Pod koniec opowieści, w trakcie której Draco i Teo dodawali od czasu do czasu coś od siebie, na twarzach Ślizgonów widniały porozumiewawcze uśmieszki.

Dafne zachowała swoją arystokratyczną maskę, przywdziewaną w obecności innych, ale jej oczy zaiskrzyły, gdy usłyszała zakończenie historii.

— Mistrzowskie zagranie, Harrison. Pokazałeś temu okropnemu mężczyźnie jego miejsce — wyszeptała słodko.

Harry przyjął komplement delikatnym, szczerym uśmiechem. Do teraz był lekko wzruszony subtelnością konfrontacji Dafne i Snape'a, która miała miejsce w trakcie lekcji. Dziewczyna, czystokrwista lady, wykorzystała swoją broń – słodki uśmiech skrywający prawdziwą truciznę (odpowiednik jego celnych, słownych cierni i pułapek czających się za fasadą uprzejmości) – i stanęła w jego obronie. Być może w końcu zaczęła dorastać. Zaintrygowany sceną, które był świadkiem, postanowił, że jego jedyna bliska, żeńska przyjaciółka zostanie jego partnerką w trakcie zajęć z zielarstwa.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Późnym wieczorem Harry siedział przy stole Ślizgonów w Wielkiej Sali wraz z resztą swoich kolegów. Dzisiejsze lekcje były podobne do tych w Durmstrangu. Pomimo spóźnienia całego domu na zielarstwo, Sprout szybko dała się oczarować Harry'emu, gdy ten tłumaczył, że profesor Snape zatrzymał ich na chwilę po zajęciach (wiedział, że Snape potwierdzi jego wersję, gdyż mężczyzna z pewnością chciał uniknąć sytuacji, w której Slytherin pozbawiony by został sporej ilości punktów). Poza tym zaimponował nauczycielce swoimi gorliwymi pytaniami i gruntownymi odpowiedziami, i nawet zdołał skorzystać z okazji i przeprowadzić z Dafne długa pogawędkę pod czarem _Muffliato_.

Natomiast przyjął zupełnie inne podejście jeśli chodziło o Historię Magii. Nie widząc sensu w zjednywaniu sobie ducha, całkowicie zignorował profesora Binnsa, usadawiając się z całym swoim dworem na tyłach klasy. Skorzystał z samonotującego pióra, zapisującego każde wypowiedziane przez nauczyciela słowo i rzucił na siebie oraz swoich Ślizgonów silne zaklęcie odpychające uwagę, dzięki któremu mogli widzieć i słyszeć siebie nawzajem, nie obawiając się, że nauczyciel czy Gryfon zauważy coś podejrzanego. A ponieważ Ślizgoni zaczęli wymieniać się zdobytymi informacji, uznał lekcję za całkiem produktywną. Jednak dużo bardziej zainteresowała go dynamika relacji wśród piątorocznych Ślizgonów. Odnotował, że choć wielu z nich zwracało się do Draco, to równocześnie coraz częściej kierowali swoje wypowiedzi ku niemu, nieraz pomijając przy tym blondyna. Zachowywali się tak nie tylko ci, którzy znali prawdziwy status Harry'ego. Zauważył też, że Draco nie wydawał się z tego powodu szczęśliwy…

Odkładając zastanowienie się nad tą kwestią na później, Harry ponownie skupił się na tym, co działo się w Wielkiej Sali. Czara Ognia została już przyniesiona; nie stała już dłużej przed krzesłem Dumbledore'a przy stole nauczycielskim. Zebrani w pomieszczeniu uczniowie ciągle wykręcali głowy i zerkali w jej kierunku, z niecierpliwością wypisaną na twarzy. Nawet gdy na stołach pojawiła się kolacja podana na złotych talerzach, wielu z nich nie zwróciło najmniejszej uwagi na to, co jedli.

Oczywiście Ślizgoni zachowywali się zupełnie inaczej. Wiedzieli lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, że nie wypada pokazywać tak otwartego entuzjazmu, a szczególnie nie wtedy, gdy siedział pomiędzy nimi Czarny Książę. Podczas spożywania posiłku zachowali odpowiednią powściągliwość, prowadząc w trakcie kulturalne konwersacje na tematy szkolne i polityczne. Nikt nie wspominał o Czarze Ognia ani nie debatował na tym, kim okażą się reprezentanci, chociaż Harry wiedział, że wielu z nich zakładało się o ich tożsamość.

W końcu, po długim oczekiwaniu, talerze zostały wyczyszczone, a Dumbledore powstał ze swojego miejsca.

— Zdaje się, że Czara Ognia jest już prawie gotowa do pojęcia decyzji — oznajmił radośnie. Przed wyciągnięciem różdżki polecił przyszłym reprezentantom, by po tym, jak ich nazwiska zostaną wylosowane, przeszli przez drzwi znajdujące się za stołem nauczycielskim. Następnie wykonał zamaszysty ruch różdżką – niemal równocześnie wszystkie świecie zostały zgaszone, a Wielka Sala pogrążyła się w półmroku. Czara Ognia była teraz najjaśniejszym punktem w całym pomieszczeniu, a blask bijący od tańczących, biało-niebieskich płomieni aż raził w oczy…

Nagle płomienie wewnątrz czary przybrały czerwoną barwę. Poleciało kilka iskier, a następnie ognisty jęzor wystrzelił w powietrze, wyrzucając z siebie kawałek pergaminu…

* * *

**T/N cz. 3**

Tym razem to już definitywny koniec rozdziału. Wybaczcie że tak się z nim babrałam – niestety w najbliższym czasie to się nie zmieni… U mnie to jest tak, że popadam ze skrajności w skrajność – albo mam okresy, gdy snuję się po domu nie robiąc dosłownie nic, albo trzymam przysłowiowe dziesięć srok za ogon i mam tak napięty harmonogram, że sen i odpoczynek stają się zbędnym luksusem…

Za to w końcu dotarliśmy do momentu, w którym Czara Ognia wybierze reprezentantów. ^^ Myślę, że z jednej strony domyślacie się ich tożsamości, ale z drugiej mogę wam powiedzieć, że i tak czeka was mała niespodzianka ^^. Bo nie do końca wszystko będzie tak, jak w kanonie.

No i dobra wiadomość dla Mary – w kolejnych rozdziałach będzie zdecydowanie mniej Snape'a. ^^

Tak w ogóle, nie wiem, czy zwróciliście na to uwagę, ale w poprzednim rozdziale było wyjaśnione dlaczego nikt nie jest w stanie skojarzyć Harry'ego z Lily.

Tradycyjnie – witam w naszym gronie nowych czytelników – Lilith, Betelgezę, nekomiko95 i Pannę Tosię! Świadomość, że ktoś zarywa nocki, by przeczytać moje tłumaczenie jest naprawdę, naprawdę wspaniała (Betelgeza chylę czoło!). Sama często czytając coś, co bardzo mi się podoba jestem w stanie robić to do bladego świtu.

No cóż, znowu krótko i wcześniej, ale dziś prawie zaspałam do pracy (obudziłam się pół godziny później i w 15 minut musiałam się zebrać na tramwaj… Udało mi się, ale nie wiem, jak tego dokonałam…) więc dziś marzę o wcześniejszym położeniu się spać…

PS. Już za tydzień: Rozdział XVIII Hogwart Rok V Reprezentanci.


	28. XXVIII: Hogwart Rok V Reprezentanci

**Rozdział XXVIII Reprezentanci**

* * *

Gdy nadpalony kawałek pergaminu wystrzelił z czary, cała Wielka Sala wstrzymała oddech. Dumbledore pochwycił go i wyciągnął na długość ramienia, zerkając na niego znad swojego zakrzywionego nosa.

— Reprezentantem Beauxbatons zostanie… — przeczytał mocnym, czysty głosem — Alain Fitzroy.

Smukły chłopak z kręconymi, czekoladowymi włosami, siedzący pośród Gryfonów, powstał pośpiesznie i przeszedł pomiędzy ich stołem a stołem Ślizgonów. Harry rozpoznał w nim ucznia, który śmiał się szyderczo wczorajszej nocy.

_Fitzroy, tak?_ Mózg Harry'ego wirował, gdy ten przypominał sobie wszystko, co wiedział o pierwszym reprezentancie. Ojciec dostarczył mu listę potencjalnych kandydatów wraz z krótkimi notatkami o każdym, tak, by bez problemu mógł pleść swoje intrygi. Fitzroy był kimś w rodzaju czarnego konia. Z ojcem pochodzącym ze starożytnego, francuskiego rodu czarodziejów i matką szlamą był półkrwi czarodziejem z ponadprzeciętnymi ocenami. I najwidoczniej Gryfonem. Czyżby był więc tak lekkomyślny i idiotycznie dzielny, jak to oni mieli w zwyczaju? Harry wiedział już, że Tiara Przydziału nie była wszechmocna. W końcu jemu udało się użyć okulumencji, by utrzymać kapelusz w nieświadomości, pokazując tylko kilka starannie wybranych wspomnień. Fitzroy mógł zrobić to samo. A nawet jeśli naprawdę był Gryfonem, to Harry i tak nie miał zamiaru niedoceniać nikogo, kto został reprezentantem.

Kiedy oklaski i rozmowy powoli zamierały, uwaga wszystkich ponownie skupiła się na czarze, która sekundę później po raz kolejny rozkwitła czerwienią. Drugi kawałek pergaminu wystrzelił w powietrze…

— Reprezentantem Hogwartu — zaczął Dumbledore — jest Cedrik Diggory!

Harry rozejrzał się dookoła, rozbawiony niezadowoleniem malującym się na obliczach Draco i Teo – widocznym na tyle, na ile Ślizgoni, świadomi publiki, pozwoli sobie na to. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do nich cała Wielka Sala, wypełniona po brzegi uczniami Hogwartu, rozbrzmiała szaleńczymi aplauzem. Wszyscy Puchoni zerwali się na nogi, rycząc ile sił w płucach. Nawet niektórzy zasiadający przy stole Ślizgonów uczniowie zaklaskali, choć oczywiście ich brawa były bardziej wstrzemięźliwe.

Harry również zaklaskał uprzejmie, kiedy przystojny, brązowowłosy chłopak z szarymi oczami szedł w kierunku stołu nauczycielskiego. _Cedrik Diggory. Czystokrwisty, syn Amosa Diggory'ego, czarodzieja o przeciętnej mocy pracującego w Ministerstwie w Departamencie Kontroli nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami. Prefekt Puchonów, kapitan i szukający ich quidditchowej drużyny. Dobre stopnie. Ponadprzeciętne osiągnięcia._ A sądząc po aplauzie, który otrzymał, Diggory musiał cieszyć się popularnością wśród szkolnych kolegów.

Czara Ognia znowu rozjarzyła się czerwienią, znowu buchnął snop iskier, język ognia ponownie wystrzelił w powietrze, a z jego czubka Dumbledore po raz kolejny porwał kawałek pergaminu. Przenikliwe niebieskie oczy jakby zmatowiały, gdy zerknęły na imię zapisane na pergaminie, ale po krótkiej przerwie Dumbledore odchrząknął i przeczytał:

— Reprezentantem Durmstrangu… — Oczy dyrektora powędrowały ku stołowi Ślizgonów. — …jest Harrison Riddle.

Harry płynnie i z gracją powstał ze swojego miejsca. W Sali zapadła ogłuszająca cisza, wkrótce zastąpiona szeptami na temat jego wieku. Wtedy, wzorując się na Emlenie, Draco i Teo, wszyscy Ślizgoni powstali i zaczęli bić głośne brawa. Harry w tym czasie zmierzał już w stronę przejścia pomiędzy stołami. A gdy zaczął nim iść, usłyszał jak ktoś zawołał:

— Czarny Książę!

Ów okrzyk został wkrótce pochwycony przez resztę Durmstrangowych uczniów, bez względu na to, do którego domu zostali przydzieleni.

— Czarny Ksiażę! Czarny Książę! Czarny Książę!

_Głupcy. To sprawi, że Dumbledore nabierze jeszcze większych podejrzeń, jeśli już ich nie nabrał, poznawszy moje nazwisko… Kiedy tylko dowiem się, kto to zaczął…_ Harry pozwolił sobie na zerknięcie na Korbina, uśmiechniętego od ucha do ucha przy stole Gryfonów, i na Aleksieja, ponurego jak zawsze, ale równie szczerze go oklaskującego pośród Krukonów. Rozsiani tu i tam, wszyscy durmstrangowi uczniowie przyłączyli się do owacji na stojąco, które zapoczątkowali Ślizgoni. Owacji dla Harrisona Riddle'a, reprezentanta Durmstrangu.

Harry upewniwszy się, że jego twarzy gościł pełen dostojeństwa i opanowania uśmiech, uniósł dłoń w geście podziękowania za oklaski. Dobrze było zobaczyć uwielbienie ze strony kolegów ze szkoły, będące rezultatem jego kilkuletnich zabiegów. Kiedy przemierzał salę, zauważył bezbrzeżne zaskoczenie malujące się na twarzach nauczycieli. Niektórzy z nich nawet rozdziawili usta w wyrazie zdziwienia. James Potter wyglądał na szczególnie zszokowanego – najwidoczniej był zdumiony tym, że Harry był w stanie przekroczyć Linię Wieku, a jego drogi syn nie. Jedynie Dumbledore posępnie wpatrywał się w niego swoimi jasnymi, intensywnie niebieskimi oczami.

Ignorując ich wszystkich, Harry przeszedł przez drzwi za stołem nauczycielskim.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Martin Potter patrzał, jak prefekt Durmstrangu znika za drzwiami. W środku kipiał ze złości. Jakim cudem Harrison Riddle zdołał przekroczyć Linię Wieku, kiedy jemu, Martinowi Potterowi, to się nie udało? I pomyśleć, że zaciągnął przy tym do pomocy dwóch Huncwotów, wujka Syriusza i swojego tatę, którzy, nawiasem mówiąc, byli wniebowzięci okazją do wspomożenia kolejnego pokolenia przy obchodzeniu obostrzeń. Myślał, że z pomocą dwóch największych żartownisiów wszech czasów razem z Ronem będą w stanie wrzucić swoje imiona do czary.

Ale nie, wszystko skończyło się wielkim upokorzeniem w Holu Wejściowym dzisiejszego poranka – kiedy jemu i Ronowi wyrosły długie brody. Ron wściekał się z powodu ich porażki, szczególnie, że Martin zapewniał go, że Eliksir Postarzający zadziała. Dobra opinia Rona wiele dla Martina znaczyła… Rudzielec był dla niego niczym starszy brat, którego nigdy nie miał.

A teraz, patrząc jak ten arogancki skurczybyk, Harrison Riddle napawa się tym, że był w stanie przekroczyć Linię wieku i przemierza Wielką Salę tak, jakby była jego własnością, wspomnienie tego, w jaki sposób potraktował Rona i Hermionę w księgarni cztery lata temu i w trakcie zeszłorocznych Mistrzostw Świata w Quidditchu, zatruwało umysł Martina… Jego chęć rzucenia kilku przekleństw na tego bufona była więc całkowicie zrozumiała.

Sądząc po morderczym spojrzeniu Rona, uczucia jego przyjaciela były jeszcze gwałtowniejsze. Tak naprawdę to żaden Gryfon nie wyglądał na szczególnie szczęśliwego, oczywiście za wyjątkiem tych z Durmstrangu, którzy powtarzali jakiś rodzaj tytułu.

— Czarny Książę! Czarny Książę! Czarny Książę!

_Arogancja tego dupka chyba nie zna granic! Czy on naprawdę myśli, że jest jakimś księciem?_

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Harry znalazł się w małym pomieszczeniu obwieszonym portretami czarownic i czarodziejów. Naprzeciw niego huczał wesoło ogień w kominku. Tuż obok stali Cedrik Diggory i Alain Fitzroy. Diggory opierał się swobodnie o gzyms kominka i uśmiechał uprzejmie do Fitzroya, kiedy obaj zauważyli wejście Harry'ego. Fitzroy wykazał się spostrzegawczością i szybko dodał dwa do dwóch. Przez chwilę gapił się na Harry'ego z niedowierzaniem.

— Oni nie można wystawić chłopiec do zawodi! — wykrzyknął. Jak dla Harry'ego zbyt przesadnie akcentował pewne wyrazy.

Harry uniósł brew, kiedy do dyskusji włączył się Diggory.

— Jesteś reprezentantem Durmstrnagu? — spytał zszokowany.

Nim zdążył ułożyć odpowiedź, rozległ się dźwięk zbliżających się kroków, a chwilę później do pokoju wszedł Ludo Bagman. Z werwą ścisnął Harry'ego za ramię.

— Niesłychane! Absolutnie niesamowite! Panowie… Pragnę wam przedstawić reprezentanta Durmstrangu!

Diggory odwrócił swoją zaskoczoną twarz ku Bagmanowi, a Fitzroy tak mocno zmarszczył brwi, że te niemal się ze sobą zetknęły.

— Ale to musi jakaś pomyłka — Fitzroy zwrócił się Bagmana. W jego oczach można było dostrzec wyrachowanie. — On nie mozi. Jest za za muodi.

_Czyżby nadzieja na pozbycie się konkurenta już przed rozpoczęciem turnieju? Zdecydowanie warto przyjrzeć mu się uważniej._

I znowu, nim Harry zdążył się odezwać, znajdujące się za nimi drzwi otworzyły się. Tym razem do pomieszczenia wkroczyła większa grupka ludzi; Dumbledore, Karkarow, Maxime, McGonagall, Snape i Crouch Junior podszywający się pod Croucha Seniora. Harry był ciekaw o czym Barty musiał w tej chwili myśleć. Bez wątpienia musiał się czuć rozdarty, ponieważ Czarny Pan z pewnością kazał mu strzec Harry'ego, a w obecnej sytuacji był to trudny do wypełnienia rozkaz. Łapiąc wzrok Barty'ego, Harry natychmiast potrząsnął głową, ostrzegając starszego mężczyznę, by się nie wtrącał. Zrelaksował się nieco, gdy Barty lekko przytaknął na znak zgody.

— Madame Maxime! — zawołał Fitzroy odpowiednio oburzonym głosem, kiedy tylko ujrzał swoją dyrektor. — On mówi, że ten mali chuopiec ma też być reprezentant!

Harry musiał przyznać, że zachowanie Fitzroy'a było mistrzowskie. Gdyby nie błysk w oczach i zmarszczka zamyślenia na czole, nawet on dałby się nabrać. Najwyraźniej reprezentant Beauxbatons doszedł do wniosku, że najlepszym sposobem na pozbycie się konkurenta będzie narzekanie na niesprawiedliwość całej tej sytuacji. Ponieważ Czara Ognia nie zapłonie ponownie aż do następnego turnieju, gdyby Harry został teraz zdyskwalifikowany, Fitzroy miałby jednego rywala mniej.

— Co to znaczi, Dumbli-dorr? — Najwyraźniej Maxime zdecydowała się wesprzeć swojego reprezentanta. — Taki mali chuopiec nie mozi brać udziau w zawodach. Linia Wieku miała go powstrzimać.

Harry pozwolił, by jego szmaragdowe oczy wypełnił ogień w odpowiedzi na słowa dyrektorki Beauxbatons. W przeciwieństwie do swojego ucznia, Maxime naprawdę wierzyła w to, że ma przed sobą małego ucznia. Dlatego, nim Dumbledore zdążył odpowiedzieć, Harry w końcu włączył się do dyskusji.

— Szanowna pani Maxime, wierzę, że w oryginalnych zasadach nie ma nic na temat wieku reprezentantów, to szczególne obostrzenie zostało wprowadzone na prośbę naszego szanownego dyrektora, który chciał w ten sposób ustrzec niewyszkolonych, młodszych uczniów przed turniejowymi zadaniami.

— Madame Maxime, to wyłącznie wina Riddle'a — wtrącił łagodnie Snape, a jego czarne oczy rozbłysły złośliwie. — Proszę nie obwiniać profesora Dumbledore'a o to, że Riddle rozmyślnie złamał…

W tym momencie Karkarow, który do tej pory milczał, odezwał się ze stalowym uśmiechem.

— Severusie, prosiłbym, żebyś nie obrażał reprezentanta Durmstrangu.

_ Całkiem inteligentny ruch, jak na ciebie, Karkarow. Wiesz, że ojciec nie będzie zadowolony, gdy to wszystko się wyda, więc starasz się sprawiać wrażenie, że robisz wszystko, by mnie chronić, czyż nie?_

Wiedząc, że Karkarow prawidłowo odczytał drugie dno jego wypowiedzi skierowanej do Maxime, nie martwił się, że w jakiś sposób zainterweniuje. Prościej rzecz ujmując: dyrektor nie był na tyle głupi, by sprzeciwić się Harry'emu, nawet jeśli kolidowało to z życzeniami Voldemorta. Czarny Pan miał krótką pamięć jeśli chodzi o wdzięczność, za to Harry był znany z tego, że opiekował się tymi, którzy pozostawali wobec niego lojalni. A z jego nowym statusem jako Czarnego Księcia w szeregach Czarnego Pana, dyrektor wiedział, że wchodzenie w drogę Harry'emu byłoby samobójstwem.

— Dziękuję ci Severusie. Przyjmij moje przeprosiny Igorze — powiedział stanowczo Dumbledore, zerkając znad długiego nosa i półkolistych okularów na Harry'ego. — Czy wrzucił pan swoje imię do Czary Ognia, panie Riddle? — spytał, równocześnie używając legilimencji, by wychwycić ewentualne kłamstwo.

Harry bez zmrużenia okiem zmierzył się ze wzrokiem dyrektora, przywołując równocześnie fałszywe wspomnienie o tym, jak poprzedniego wieczora położył się wcześniej spać.

— Oczywiście nie, profesorze. Szanuję życzenie swoich gospodarzy odnośnie tego, że niepełnoletnim uczniom zabroniono brać udział w turnieju — odparł spokojnie.

Ukryty w cieniu Snape prychnął pogardliwie.

— Czy prosiłeś jakiegoś starszego ucznia, żeby wrzucił twoje nazwisko do Czary Ognia? — dociekał Dumbledore.

Harry uniósł brew na to niestosowne pytanie.

— Nie, profesorze.

— Ach, on kłami! — krzyknęła madame Maxime.

Harry postanowił zignorować ten wybuch, bo reagowanie na niego byłoby poniżej jego godności.

— Nie mógł przekroczyć Linii Wieku — powiedziała ostro McGonagall.

Zdusił rozbawienie. _Gdybyś tylko wiedziała…_

— Jestem pewna, że wszyscy co do tego się zgadzamy.

— Dumbli-dorr pomylisie z tę linię — oświadczyła madame Maxime, wzruszając ramionami.

Z serdecznym rozbawieniem obserwował broniącą Dumbledore'a McGonagall, która wciąż utrzymywała, że to było niemożliwe.

_Być może stary truteń właśnie zdał sobie sprawę, że powinien włożyć nieco więcej wysiłku w tworzenie swojej linii. Z pewnością nie spodziewał się, że któryś z młodszych uczniów znajdzie sposób na jej przekroczenia… Na nieszczęście dla niego, ja nie jestem przeciętnym uczniem._

Po pewnym czasie Harry postanowił powrócić do sedna sprawy.

— Panie Crouch, panie Bagman — Kiedy uprzejmie się odezwał, pokój momentalnie wypełnił się ciszą. — Chyba wszyscy wypowiedzieliśmy już swoje zdanie w tej kwestii. Myślę jednak, że panowie, jako obiektywni sędziowie, będziecie w stanie podjąć ostateczną decyzję?

Wszyscy wlepili w niego wzrok.

— Wyśmienita sugestia, panie Riddle — wtrącił gładko Karkarow. — Oddajmy podjęcie decyzji w ręce niezależnych sędziów Turnieju.

Bagman otarł swoją okrągła twarz chusteczką i zerknął na fałszywego Croucha, który stał poza kręgiem światła rzucanego przez kominek. Kiedy przemówił, zrobił to niezwykle lakonicznie (Harry'ego zawsze zadziwiały zdolności aktorskie Barty'ego).

— Musimy trzymać się zasad, a te wyraźnie mówią, że ten, którego imię wyrzuci Czara Ognia, musi wziąć udział w turnieju.

Najwidoczniej Barty, tak jak Harry się tego spodziewał, postanowił mu pomóc. Nie pierwszy raz poczuł wdzięczność za obecność w swoim życiu tego starszego mężczyzny, który był dla niego niczym brat.

— Barty zna regulamin na wylot — stwierdził rozpromieniony Bagman, zachowując się tak, jakby sprawa została przesądzona.

Madame Maxime i Fitzroy wydali pełen oburzenia krzyk, który prędko został uciszony przez wkroczenie do pomieszczenia Szalonookiego Moddy'ego, byłego aurora i obecnego nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią.

— Nie widzę, w czym problem — zagrzmiał. — Każda szkoła ma swojego reprezentanta. Koniec historii. To, że chłopak jest młodszy niż pozostali działa tylko i wyłącznie na niekorzyść Durmstrangu. A nie widzę, by oni narzekali.

Cóż. To było niespodziewane. Rozsądne słowa Moody'ego wszystkich uciszyły, bo nikt nie potrafił znaleźć powodów do dalszego protestu.

— Mam pełne zaufanie co do umiejętności pana Riddle'a. Pomimo swojego wieku, zdał już SUMy z ośmiu przedmiotów — oznajmił Karkarow swoim oleistym głosem. To ostatecznie zakończyło sprawę. Diggory i Fitzroy spojrzeli zdumieni na Harry'ego.

Następnie Bagman i fałszywy Crouch rozpoczęli zapownawanie reprezentantów ze szczegółami pierwszego zdania, które miało się odbyć w Halloween. Jego celem było sprawdzenie ich odwagi w obliczu nieznanego, z którym mieli się zmierzyć uzbrojeni jedynie w różdżki. Nie wolno im było prosić ani przyjmować pomocy żadnego z nauczycieli ani teraz, ani później, ale z powodu czekających ich zadań mieli zostać zwolnieni ze wszystkich tegorocznych testów.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Kiedy spotkanie się zakończyło, reprezentanci opuścili pomieszczenie, pozostawiając w środku wciąż dyskutujących dorosłych. Diggory zrównał się z Harrym i razem wyszli z pokoju, podczas gdy Fitzroy gdzieś zniknął.

— Cedrik Diggory. — Puchon wyciągnął dłoń na powitanie. — Miło cię poznać.

— Harrison Riddle — oparł uprzejmie Harry, potrząsając ręką Diggory'ego.

Przez chwilę kroczyli obok siebie w przyjacielskiej ciszy, którą w końcu przerwało gwałtowne pytanie Diggory'ego:

— Więc… Mam nadzieję, że cię nie urażę moim pytaniem, ale… Jak to zrobiłeś?

Harry milczał — jego jedyną odpowiedzią było uniesienie brwi.

— W porządku… Podejrzewam, że i tak nie wyjawiłbyś tego rywalowi… — mruknął do siebie Puchon. Kiedy dotarli do podnóża marmurowych schodów, przyjaźnie pomachał mu na dowiedzenia, skręcając w prawo. Harry natomiast skierował się ku korytarzowi po prawej stronie.

Kiedy stanął przed wejściem do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów, strzegący go portret odsunął się, odsłaniając zatłoczoną komnatę; najwidoczniej zebrali się w niej wszyscy członkowie domu Salazara. Gdy tylko przekroczył próg, powitały go gromkie brawa. Uczniowie, wolni od uważnych spojrzeń nie-ślizgonów, w końcu mogli pozwolić sobie na okazanie prawdziwych uczuć.

— Harrison! — wykrzyknęła rozpromieniona Dafne. — Mów, jak to zrobiłeś?!

Harry uśmiechnął się, widząc jej entuzjazm. Musnął delikatnie dłoń przyjaciółki, a następnie odwrócił się do reszty uczniów i powiódł wzrokiem po zebranym tłumie.

— Oficjalna wersja, moi drodzy przyjaciele… — zawiesił głos i wyszczerzył się — brzmi tak, że nie jestem odpowiedzialny za wrzucenie do Czarny Ognia karteczki z moim nazwiskiem. A jednak będę uczestniczyć w turnieju jako reprezentant Durmstrangu.

Ślizgoni zaśmiali się z uznaniem — jak nikt inny rozumieli chęć Harry'ego do zachowania tajemnicy. Ale równocześnie doskonale wiedzieli, że był wystarczająco potężny, by przekroczyć wyczarowaną przez Dumbledore'a Linię Wieku, na tyle utalentowany, by zostać wybranym reprezentantem szkoły i odpowiednio przebiegły, by się z tego wywinąć. I o ile wcześniej Ślizgoni poważali go, bo robił tak ich lider, Draco Malfoy, tak teraz, tym pojedynczym aktem zaskarbił sobie ich szacunek i ugruntował własną pozycję. W ogóle nie liczyło się to, że tak naprawdę był reprezentantem Durmstrangu — szkolna rywalizacja schodziła na dalszy plan. Harry został przydzielony do Slytherinu, a Ślizgoni znani byli ze wspierania swoich.

Impreza w pokoju wspólnym przeciągnęła się do późnych godzin nocnych. Wśród obcych sztywni i wyniośli, w zaciszu prywatnych komnat Ślizgoni udowadniali, że potrafią się bawić. Gdzieś w połowie przyjęcia Harry dotknął noszonej na nadgarstku opaski i przesłał informację o miejscu i czasie spotkania do swoich popleczników przebywających obecnie w Hogwarcie.

Pięć minut później wszyscy zebrali się w doskonale zabezpieczonym pokoju, który dzielił z bliźniakami Winters (Harry, gdy tylko dowiedział się, gdzie będzie spać, otoczył swoje dormitorium wieloma ochronnymi i zapewniającymi prywatność czarami). Nawet Korbin i Aleksiej przybyli na jego wezwanie, pomimo tego, że trafili do innych domów. Draco rozkazał Ślizgonom zignorowanie obecności obcych uczniów, kiedy eskortował ich do dormitorium. Harry, opierając się wygodnie o poduszki, zlustrował wzrokiem swoich przyjaciół i popleczników. Wszyscy milczeli, siedząc, stojąc lub rozwalając się wygodnie na łóżkach, w zależności od zażyłości, jak ich z nim łączyła. Czekali aż się odezwie. A on z roztargnieniem głaskał zwiniętego w kłębek na jego kolanach Nuita.

— Przyjaciele — zaczął. Nuta satysfakcji wyraźnie zadźwięczała w jego głosie. — Jestem pewien, że wszyscy umieracie z ciekawości i chcecie się dowiedzieć, jak to się stało, że moje imię znalazło się w Czarze Ognia. Ponieważ zasłużyliście sobie na moje zaufanie, przedstawię wam nieoficjalną, ale prawdziwą wersję wydarzeń.

Był to z jego strony całkiem mądry ruch – ludzie zawsze czuli się mile połechtani, gdy ktoś inny powierzał im swoje sekrety. Dlatego opowiedział o tym, jak skorzystał z okazji i wymknął się zeszłej nocy z komnat Slytherinu, by wrzucić swoje imię do czary. Oczywiście nie wspominał nic o sposobie w jaki to zrobił, bo jego słuchacze i tak nie zrozumieliby wyjaśnień dotyczących użytych run czy zawiłości numerologicznych obliczeń, nie wspominając o jego specjalnym wzroku — a właśnie tego wszystkiego skorzystał, by tymczasowo unieszkodliwić bariery. Harry musiał osobiście umieścić swoje zgłoszenie w czarze, bo tylko dzięki temu magiczny kontrakt stawał się wiążący. Dumbledore z pewnością był świadomy tego ostatniego faktu, ale najwidoczniej zepchnął go na margines świadomości, nie chcąc przyjąć do wiadomości, że piątoroczny uczeń mógłby przejść jego Linię Wieku. A w momencie, w którym czara go wybrała, było już za późno i dyrektor nie mógł już nic z tym zrobić.

Kiedy Harry zakończył swoją opowieść, Korbin aż gwizdnął z zachwytu.

— Łał, Harrison… Po prostu ŁAŁ!

Dafne, siedząc po przeciwnej stronie łóżka, podzielała zachwyt Korbina. W jej oczach zaiskrzyło uwielbienie i podziw.

— Udało ci się przechytrzyć Dumbledore'a. To naprawdę bardzo imponujące. — Zdawała się naprawdę szczęśliwa, chociaż Harry zauważył, że dużo lepiej panowała nad własną wylewnością niż kiedyś. Wciąż wyprostowana, siedziała tak, jak przystało młodej damie i jedynie lekko uniesione kąciki ust zdradzały jej prawdziwe uczucia. Pozostałe dziewczyny; Pansy, Tracey i Millicenta również przybrały skromne postawy, więc Harry podejrzewał, że zachowywała się z powodu ich obecności.

Wszyscy jego zwolennicy wyrazili swój podziw, choć jego uwadze nie umknął fakt, że Draco i Teo wyglądali na lekko zmartwionych. Doskonale wiedział, co ich trapiło, dlatego, potrząsając lekko głową, nakazał im zachowanie uwag dla siebie. Przynajmniej na razie. Następnie zmienił temat. Ostrzegł swoich zwolenników, by zachowali czujność przy niektórych nauczycielach i uczniach, oraz polecił im zaprzyjaźnić się z wybranymi osobami, a także nakazał zbieranie informacji oraz pielęgnowanie ziarenek intryg, które już zasadził.

Znowu powierzył Dafne zorganizowanie siatki szpiegowskiej, takiej samej jak w Durmstrnagu, oddelegowując Tracey do pomocy (dziewczyna miała najmniej zadziorny charakterem ze wszystkich Ślizgonek). Ich pierwszym zadaniem miało być subtelne rozpuszczenie informacji o tym, że wszyscy Ślizgoni od piątego roku wzwyż mogą urządzać sobie nocne wędrówki, bez obawy, że zostaną przyłapani przez Snape'a, bo usunął jego zabezpieczenia (hogwarccy Ślizgoni byli pod wrażeniem osiągnięcia Harry'ego). Pansy wraz z Millicentą miały zająć się uczennicami z Beauxbatons, które trafiły do domu Salazara. Do obowiązków Emlena, jego numeru trzy, należało sprawowanie pieczy nad uczniami z Durmstrangu. Do pomocy w tym zadaniu przydzielił mu Francisa. Zadaniem Korbina i Aleksieja było wyłowienie spośród uczniów swoich domów tych, którzy mogliby podzielić poglądy Harry'ego i powolne zaprzyjaźnianie się z nimi. Teo i Blasie mieli wyszperać wszystkie informacje o zamku niezawarte w „Historii Hogwartu", podczas gdy Draco, jego numer dwa, miał ogólnie wszystko nadzorować. Harry nie kłopotał się wymyślaniem zajęcia dla Vincenta i Crabe'a, bo nie byli wystarczająco bystrzy, by przydać się na coś na tym etapie jego planów. Bliźniaków Winters postanowił zachować na wypadek czegoś niespodziewanego, poza tym i tak niechętnie podjęliby się zajęcia, które odciągnęło by ich od głównego zadania – tkwienia u jego boku i ochraniania go.

Po odprawieniu wszystkich, Harry odwrócił się w stronę Draco i Teo. Teraz, kiedy w dormitorium pozostali tylko we trójkę (bliźniacy Winters strzegli drzwi od zewnątrz), uniósł brew, spoglądając na przyjaciół.

— Mówcie. Wiem, że chcecie.

Draco zmrużył oczy, a następnie westchnął niepewnie. To, że pozwolił swojej osławionej masce Malfoyów opaść najlepiej świadczyło o tym, jak bardzo mu ufał.

— Harrison, coś ty sobie na Merlina myślał?! Wiem, że On rozkazał ci nie wychylać się, bo ojciec polecił mi mieć na ciebie oko!

Teo zamrugał. _Jedynie Draco mógł w taki sposób odezwać się do Harrisona…_

Harry przez chwilę mierzył przyjaciela wzrokiem.

— Draco — zaczął ostrzegawczym tonem — tym razem ci odpuszczę, ale proszę, byś więcej nie zwracał sie do mnie takim tonem.

Delikatnie się rumieniąc, Draco wziął głęboki wdech, by się uspokoić.

— Przepraszam za swoją nieuprzejmość — odparł, odzyskując opanowanie.

Harry machnął dłonią.

— Przeprosiny przyjęte. Wiem, że się martwisz. — Odchylił się do tyłu i przeniósł śpiącego Nuita z ramion na łóżko. Następnie westchnął. — Również podzielam twoje zmartwienie. Sprzeciwiłem się rozkazom ojca; z pewnością nie będzie tym zachwycony. Zrobiłem to, bo wierzę, że pomoże mi to w realizacji moich planów… Ale oczywiście nie użyję tego jako wymówki do uniknięcia kary. Możesz natychmiast iść i poinformować swojego ojca o tym, co zrobiłem, i tak zaraz się to wyda. A ponieważ aż do tej pory nie znaliście moich planów, nikt nic wam nie zrobi.

Teo parsknął usłyszawszy to, ale mądrze nic nie powiedział. Harry uniósł brwi. A wtedy Teo, wiercąc się i wykręcając, wyznał:

— Eee…. Harrison… W zasadzie to Draco podejrzewał, że coś takiego zrobisz. W zasadzie to martwił się o to odkąd otrzymał od ojca list, mówiący o tym, że nie wolno ci brać udziału w Turnieju… Nie uwierzyłem mu, ale podejrzewam, że zna cię lepiej niż ja.

Brwi Harry'ego podskoczyły jeszcze wyżej. Wychylając się do przodu, dotknął ramienia przyjaciela.

— Dzięki, Draco. Dzięki za zaufanie i wsparcie.

Szmaragdowe i szare spojrzenia na kilka sekund skrzyżowały się, w tym samym czasie coś dziwnego przeskoczyło między chłopcami. Następnie Draco zrelaksował się i powrócił do swojej zwyczajnej pozy.

— Jeśli komuś powiesz, przeklnę cię. Mam reputację do utrzymania.

Harry przytaknął z rozbawieniem, po czym z powrotem przybrał poważna minę.

— Nie ma powodu, by ktoś inny się o tym dowiedział. Sam, z własnej woli, wbrew rozkazom ojca wrzuciłem swoje imię do czary i ja, tylko ja, poniosę tego konsekwencje. Zrozumiano?

Teo i Draco niechętnie i z wyraźną rezygnacją skinęli głowami. Nie mogli nic zrobić, by zmniejszyć odpowiedzialność Harry'ego, a napomknięcie o podejrzeniach Draco mogło jedynie sprowadzić na tego ostatniego dodatkowe kłopoty.

— To dobrze. A teraz wybaczcie, ale robi się późno. Zobaczymy się rano. — Harry zakończył rozmowę, nie dając przyjaciołom czasu na wątpliwości. Obaj życzyli mu dobrej nocy, po czym opuścili dormitorium. Harry od razu zabrał się za pisanie listu do ojca.

_To będzie najtrudniejszy list, jaki kiedykolwiek przyszło mi napisać…_

Podjęcie decyzji o wrzuceniu swojego imienia do Czary Ognia było dla Harry'ego bardzo trudne. Od kiedy Czarny Pan go adoptował, bardzo rzadko okazywał ojcu nieposłuszeństwo, a jeszcze nigdy nie zrobił tego tak świadomie i celowo jak teraz. Czarny Pan zawsze tłumaczył synowi powody kryjące się za jego decyzjami, a Harry zawsze był zadowolony z wypełniania rozkazów ojca, doskonale wiedząc, że ten ma na uwadze wyłącznie jego dobro. Szanował, podziwiał i kochał swojego ojca i zawsze dążył tego, by jego czyny odzwierciedlały te uczucia. Tym razem jednak był naprawdę przekonany, że to on miał rację, a ojciec… trochę mniejszą (Czarny Pan nigdy się nie mylił). I dlatego podjął taką, a nie inną decyzję – jedną z najtrudniejszych w życiu.

W liście tłumaczył się ze swojego zachowania – ponownie wyjaśniając, dlaczego uważa, że zostanie reprezentantem szkoły miało pozytywnie wpłynąć na jego plany… _Umocni moją reputację… sława przyda się przy zdobywaniu poparcia uczniów Hogwartu… otworzy wiele drzwi…_ Przytoczył zastrzeżeń ojca, które ten wyraził pod koniec wakacji, ale całość zakończył argumentami przemawiającymi na jego korzyść, uzasadniając, dlaczego uważa, że jego powody niewelują zmartwienia Czarnego Pana.

_Mimo wszystko, Ojcze, uważam, że wady przewyższają zalety i dlatego wrzuciłem swoje imię do Czary Ognia. Przyznaję się do nieposłuszeństwa i zaakceptuję każdą karę, którą uznasz za stosowną… _

W napisanym liście nie zamieścił jednak przeprosin, ponieważ nie uważał, by we wrzuceniu swojego imienia do czary było coś złego, oczywiście oprócz tego, że wiązało się to z koniecznością sprzeciwienia się rozkazom ojca (znalezienie sposobu na dumbledore'ową Linię Wieku, dzięki posiadanym książkom, było dziecinnie łatwe). Ale miał na tyle zdrowego rozsądku, by nie pisać tego w liście. W końcu nie był samobójcą.

Następnego ranka otoczył swoje łóżko silnymi wyciszającymi i zapewniającymi prywatność czarami, nim z powagą sięgnął po pudełeczko na listy. Zbyt dobrze znał ojca. Dlatego nie zdziwiło go, że zaraz po otwarciu pudełka został trafiony klątwą bardzo zbliżoną do Cruciatusa. Ból przeszył całe jego ciało; spazm za spazmem czystej, białej agonii, która przenikała przez żyły i mięśnie, aż do kości. Minuta… Dwie… Harry zagryzał zęby, powstrzymując się przed wydawaniem jakichkolwiek odgłosów tak długo, jak był w stanie, ale w końcu nie miał wyboru i jego krzyk wypełnił powietrze. Albo to, albo popadnięcie w szaleństwo. Na szczęście po kilku sekundach ból zniknął.

Gdy Harry leżał padnięty na łóżku, przyszło mu do głowy, że ojciec specjalnie tak rzucił klątwę, by ta ustała po tym, jak zacznie krzyczeć. Być może powinien zacząć robić to szybciej… Kiedy w końcu był w stanie ruszyć, niepewnie sięgnął ponownie po list (listy, które sobie wzajemnie z ojcem wysyłali były tak zaczarowane, że konieczny był ich dotyk, by pojawiły się na nich słowa). Wiadomość była oschła i krótka, i najlepiej świadczyła o humorze, w jakim był jego ojciec, gdy ją pisał.

_Przedyskutujemy to w trakcie najbliższego weekendu w Hogsmead. Prześlij szczegóły._

Żadnych czułości, żadnych imion. Bez podpisu. Harry zamrugał, widząc jaskrawy znak gniewu ojca. Natychmiast zaczął planować swój kolejny ruch.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Ubrany w czarne hogwarckie szaty, spod których wystawała biała koszula i srebrno-zielony krawat, Harry wszedł do Wielkiej Sali, osłaniany z dwóch stron przez Septimusa i Octaviusa. Tuż po przekroczeniu progu uderzyła w niego kakofonia spojrzeń, szeptanych spekulacji i mruczanych pod nosem komentarzy. W pierwszej kolejności upewnił się, że ma przyklejony do twarzy uprzejmy i czarujący uśmiech, i dopiero wtedy delikatnym skinieniem głowy odpowiedział na pełne szacunku półukłony, którymi przywitali go szkolni koledzy.

Zajmując już teraz swoje standardowe miejsce, przed rozpoczęciem śniadania przywitał się z przyjaciółmi. Rozmowa przy stole podryfowała w kierunku lekcji, mody i rozważań na temat pierwszego zadania – żaden ze Ślizgonów nie był na tyle głupi, by publicznie poruszać jakiekolwiek wrażliwe tematy. Kiedy Harry zjadł swoje owoce, kanapki i parówki, podniósł wzrok i zobaczył Karkarowa zmierzającego w jego kierunku. Bez pośpiechu przeżuł i połknął jedzone owoce, nim odwrócił się, by przywitać dyrektora.

Dziesięć minut później skończył rozmowę. Karkarow poinformował go o dzisiejszym, wieczornym zebraniu uczniów na ich szkolnym statku (pozornie był to jedyny cel dyrektora, ale w rzeczywistości chciał w ten sposób zwrócić uwagę na zażyłe stosunki, jakie łączyły go ze szkolnym reprezentantem). Machnięciem dłoni Harry wyczarował malutkie karteczki zawierające informację o planowanym spotkaniu. Następnie, jakby od niechcenia uniósł różdżkę, a kawałki papieru same schludnie się złożyły i _przeleciały_ przez Wielką Salę, bez problemu trafiając w ręce wszystkich durmstrangowych uczniów.

— Niezły pokaz, Harrison. Zwraca uwagę jak nic — skomentował pogodnie Emlen, leniwie wodząc wzrokiem po karteczce. Tak naprawdę było to świadectwo nadzwyczajnego zaawansowania Czarnego Księcia w dziedzinie zaklęć. Znaczący uśmieszek wykwitł na twarzy Emlena, gdy do jego uszu dotarły ochy i achy pozostałych uczniów. Niektórzy z nich wyciągali szyje, by uważniej przyjrzeć się Harrisonowi. A ten, świetnie, choć niezbyt subtelnie, wykorzystał nadarzającą się okazję do zaprezentowania się przed szkołą i podkreślenia faktu, że był naczelnym prefektem Durmstrangu.

— Dziękuję, Emlen — odparł gładko Harrison, jednak w jego głosie czaiła się delikatna, rozkazująca nuta. Emlen powstrzymał się od przełknięcia śliny, ale zamilkł – czasami jego lider potrafił być śmiertelnie przerażający.

Siedzący przy stole nauczycielskim Albus Dumbledore, dyrektor Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, dumał nad tym, co przed chwilą zobaczył. Harrison Riddle sprawiał wrażenie całkiem zdolnego czarodzieja. W sumie nic dziwnego, w przeciwnym wypadku Czara Ognia nie wybrałaby go jako reprezentanta Durmstrangu. A była to tylko jedna z wielu rzeczy, która zwróciła uwagę dyrektora i ożywiła jego ciekawość. Jakim cudem niepełnoletni czarodziej był w stanie przejść przez jego Linię Wieku? A jeżeli rzeczywiście nie była to sprawka młodego Harrisona, to kto to za niego zrobił? W samym chłopcu też było coś tajemniczego… Tak jak w jego reakcji na pieśń Fawkesa w trakcie spotkania w gabinecie… To ostatnie jedynie podsyciło spekulacje Dumbledore'a co do aspektu magii, którym mógł parać się młody Harrison. Biorąc pod uwagę jego naukę w Durmstrangu… Dumbledore nie miał złudzeń, że pochodzący stamtąd uczniowie, których zaprosił do Hogwartu, najprawdopodobniej przejdą na Ciemną Stronę. Jeśli już tego nie zrobili. Ale póki co była jeszcze dla nich nadzieja, jeszcze mogli zostać ocaleni. Tak jak ten młody, utalentowany Harrison Riddle. Gdyby tylko Dumbledore wpadł na pomysł, jak to zrobić… Jednak w tym celu musiał dowiedzieć się o chłopcu czegoś więcej. Czas na małe kopanie.

* * *

**T/N cz. I**

Na początku małe wyznanie winy – ponieważ autorka od czasu do czasu wspomagała się oryginałem, to i ja skorzystałam z pomocy pana Polkowskiego. Jeżeli jakieś zdania brzmią znajomo… to dobrze, bo zostały zaczerpnięte z oryginalnego tłumaczenia Pottera.

No i się wyjaśniło. Ręka do góry, kto z was myślał, że Harry posłucha ojca i powstrzyma się przed wzięciem udziału w turnieju ^^. Jak widać, nawet posłuszeństwo Czarnego Księcia ma swoje granice – mały Harry zaczyna być krnąbrny.

Co myślicie o Fitzroy'u (to ta zapowiadana przeze mnie zmiana w stosunku do kanonu)? Ja myślę, że będzie dla Harry'ego bardziej wymagającym przeciwnikiem nim Fleur.

Jak zawsze dziękuję wam za komentarze – naprawdę każdy jeden wywołuje na mojej twarzy niesamowity uśmiech. A jak widzę ich długość… Aż robi mi się wstyd, że wrzucam wam takie małe ochłapy. I dlatego dzisiaj, mimo niesamowitego zmęczenia (nawet moja uczennica pod koniec drugiej godziny korepetycji wymiękła i stwierdziła, że dziś jest za gorącą na naukę matmy, więc wspaniałomyślnie jej odpuściłam, zadając więcej zadania domowego ^^) spięłam się i przetłumaczyłam trzecią scenę. Początkowo chciałam zamieścić tylko dwie, ale jak pomyślałam, że komentarz Mary o mało co nie dorówna im objętością (btw. ja nie wierzę, że nie masz swojego osobistego dilera – na trzeźwo takich komentarzy nie można pisać :P ), to stwierdziłam, że tak być nie może. I jest dłużej. Ale jak zawsze nie całkowicie.

Tych, którzy niedawno do nas dołączyli informuję, że nowe rozdziały pojawiają się co czwartek, zazwyczaj w okolicach północy (ostatnio, ponieważ codziennie wstaję o szóstej, raczej przed północą niż po, jak to bywało, gdy pracowałam jedynie popołudniami). Jeżeli pod rozdziałem widnieje **cdn…** oznacza to, że podzieliłam rozdział na części (zazwyczaj dwie, ale ostatnio były trzy) i że w przyszły czwartek/piątek sami będziecie musieli pomyśleć o zerknięciu tutaj, bo rozdział uaktualnię, ale do was żadne powiadomienie nie dotrze.

Tak więc wiecie, stała czujność. ;)

Jeszcze! Odpowiadając Lilith – czwarty rozdział „1942" powoli się tłumaczy, została mi jeszcze jakaś 1/3 całości, więc za jakiś czas powinien się pojawić. Niestety w zeszłym tygodniu miałam napad wena i przysiadłam trochę nad własnym opowiadaniem, przez co oba moje tłumaczenia trochę ucierpiały (dla szczerego okrzyku mojego chłopka „podobało mi się" – zazwyczaj jego „podobało mi się" jest równie prawdziwe, co Wędrowycz odmawiający bimbru – stwierdziłam, że było warto). Ale wiecie jak to jest z wenem. Wen nie wybiera – a kiedy przychodzi, nie ma na niego rady i trzeba mu się poddać. ^^

Kończę, bo za chwilę notka autorska będzie dłuższa niż opowiadanie. ;) Do następnego czwartku w takim razie :).

* * *

**T/N cz. II (30.07)**

Znowu nie udało mi się przetłumaczyć całości – ale został dosłownie tyci kawałeczek, który dorzucę w niedzielę wieczorem – już nie miałam na niego siły.

Jak zawsze dziękuję wam za komentarze (i to jakie długie! Tak, **Maro**, mimo wszystko znowu mnie zmotywowałaś! Widzę, że twoje podejście do Martina jest takie samo, jak moje do Ginny – niech przepadnie, zginie, sczeźnie ;) ).

**Colubrum** – jak widzisz po dzisiejszym rozdziale, Czarny Pan dokładnie tego się spodziewał; że Harry posłucha go i nawet nie pomyśli o wzięciu udziału w turnieju. Dlatego trochę się Harry'emu oberwało. Niestety to, co spotkało Barty'ego czy Karkarowa musimy sobie wyobrazić (moja wyobraźnia pracuje bardzo, bardzo intensywnie) – jakieś pomysły? ^^

Jak zawsze witam na pokładzie nowych: **Rittera** (trumienka się pisze, naprawdę!;) ) i **Daisy Dale**. Mam nadzieję, że zostaniecie z nami na dłużej. I że ty, **Marley Potter** będziesz się pojawiać częściej.

Małe ogłoszenie parafialne – czwarty rozdział 1942 przeszedł już wstępną korektę, jeszcze trochę go z betą (Szmaragdowym Kotem 'serducho') wymiętosimy i na dniach powinien się pojawić.

Tak więc – do niedzieli. ;)

* * *

**T/N cz. III (2.08)**

No i haniebnie krótki trzeci fragmencik. Ale dzięki temu rozdział dwudziesty ósmy mamy za sobą. I w końcu trochę ruszymy z akcją do przodu ;).

**Maro** – dziękuję za wspaniały doping! Chyba następnym razem ci się nagram, żebyś zobaczyła, jak chichram, czytając twoje komentarze ^^ (ps. żyjesz w ogóle?;).

**Anuii** – tobie również dziękuję :) Wena i wytrwałość się przyda, bo na finiszu sił coraz mniej ;).

**Colubrum** – Tom jest Mrocznym Panem. Musi być surowy i nie może pobłażać nikomu. Nawet swojemu synowi. Szczególnie swojemu synowi – jeszcze Harry'emu by się w głosie poprzewracało i zapragnął kiedyś podważyć jego autorytet. ;)

PS. A w czwartek: **Hogwart rok V: Zajęcia**

Tak, tak, tak – cały rozdział o nauce magii 'serducho'.


	29. XXIX: Hogwart Rok V Zajęcia

**Rozdział XXIX: Hogwart Rok V: Zajęcia**

* * *

Po śniadaniu Harry pożegnał się z przyjaciółmi i wraz z Septimusem, Octaviusem, Steffi i siódmoroczną durmstrangową Gryfonką, Cerisą Lavern (wcześniej z Lawendowych Dziewczyn) udał na zajęcia z transmutacji. Najwidoczniej Ślizgoni dzielili wiele przedmiotów z Gryfonami, co wydało mu się dość dziwne, zważywszy na wzajemną wrogość i rywalizację.

Wchodząc do klasy zauważył, że w środku czekała już szóstka uczniów z Beauxbatons, czwórka z Gryffindoru i dwójka ze Slyteherinu. Alaina Fitzroya, jakże by inaczej, otaczał wianuszek fanów; dwie francuskie Gryfonki i Ślizgonki oraz jeden Gryfon. Reszta przebywających w pomieszczeniu uczniów wyraźnie od siebie stroniła, hogwarccy Gryfoni i Ślizgoni nie garnęli się ku sobie. Harry, odseparowawszy się od Lavern, razem ze swoimi zwolennikami skierował się ku ślizgońskiej stronie klasy. Usiadł obok siódmorocznego prefekta swojego domu, który uśmiechnął się do niego na powitanie, podczas gdy bliźniacy Withers zajęli miejsca tuż za nimi. Wkrótce Harry wciągnął starszego kolegę w przyjazną pogawędkę; nie miał jeszcze zbyt wiele okazji do nawiązania kontaktów z uczniami z siódmego roku, ale właśnie temu zaradzał.

Zadzwonił dzwonek i do klasy weszła McGonagall, jak zawsze z surową miną i spiętymi w ciasny kok włosami. Rzuciła krótką uwagę skierowaną do nowych uczniów z zagranicznych szkół i zabrała się do wprowadzania klasy w zawiłości ludzkiej transmutacji. Po trwającym pół godziny wykładzie poleciła uczniom dobrać się w pary, by mogli przećwiczyć na partnerze przemianę w zwierzę. Jednak nim Harry zdążył to zrobić, McGonagall podeszła do niego.

— Panie Riddle. — Nozdrza nauczycielki zadrżały przy wymawianiu jego nazwiska. Czarownica wzięła głęboki wdech i zaczęła jeszcze raz. — Panie Riddle, rozumiem, że uczęszcza pan na zajęcia siódmego roku pomimo swojego młodego wieku dzięki specjalnemu pozwoleniu dyrektorów Karkarowa i Dumbledore'a. I chociaż wierzę w ich umiejętność rozpoznawania utalentowanych uczniów, to nie mogę panu pozwolić z czystym sumieniem na udział w prowadzonych przeze mnie lekcjach bez osobistego poznania pana umiejętności.

Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem na słowa nauczycielki.

— W pełni rozumiem pani troskę, madam — oparł gładko. — Co powie pani w takim razie na małą demonstrację?

McGonagall wyglądała na zaskoczoną. Tak naprawdę to chciała zaproponować jakiegoś rodzaju test sprawdzający, ale słysząc słowa chłopca i widząc malującą się na jego twarzy pewność, przytaknęła z roztargnieniem. W zasadzie nie był to zły pomysł; znała się na swojej pracy na tyle dobrze, by bez problemu określić poziom Riddle'a na podstawie rzucanych przez niego zaklęć. Miała właśnie zasugerować jakiś przedmiot, gdy chłopiec ponownie się odezwał:

— Septimusie. — Harry wskazał głową na pustą przestrzeń przed sobą. Wywołany uczeń skinął na znak zgody i natychmiast wstał ze swojego miejsca.

— Oczywiście, mój książę.

Harry zdusił chęć westchnięcia, słysząc ten tytuł. Nie znalazł jeszcze delikwenta odpowiedzialnego za skandowanie go na całą szkołę, po tym, jak czara wyrzuciła jego imię, ale wiedział, że jego przyjaciele przywykli już do zwracania się do niego per „Czarny Książę". Postanowił więc dać sobie spokój i nie reagować, gdy tak go nazywali, nawet jeśli miało to wzbudzić czyjeś podejrzenia czy wywołać komentarze.

Teraz cierpliwie czekał, aż Septimus ustawi się dokładnie naprzeciwko niego. Wiedział, że w przeciwieństwo do McGonagall, która zmarszczyła brwi w wyrazie całkowitego zdziwienia, Septimus domyślał się, co za chwilę nastąpi. Gdy bliźniak zajął odpowiednią pozycję, Harry uprzejmie skinął nauczycielce, po czym oznajmił:

— Jeśli pani pozwoli, zacznę. — To powiedziawszy skupił się, _wizualizując_ to, co chciał osiągnąć, po czym machnął różdżką.

Powoli Septimus zaczął się zmieniać. Jego blond włosy skurczyły się, a po chwili rozpełzły się po całym ciele, przez mięśnie i kości przeszedł spazm, kiedy te zaczęły się wykręcać i samoistnie przestawiać. Twarz i kończyny chłopca wydłużyły się, uszy przeniosły na czubek głowy, nos przemienił w czarny, wilgotny trójkąt. Z tyłu wystrzelił ogon, paznokcie wyostrzyły się, przybierając szponiasty kształt, a na twarzy pojawiły się kocie wąsy. Zwieńczeniem wszystkiego była bujna, brązowa grzywa okalająca głowę Ślizgona. Donośnym rykiem Septimus-lew ogłosił koniec swojej przemiany.

Wszyscy, którzy nie obserwowali przedstawienia zgotowanego przez Harrisona, jak na komendę odwrócili swoje głowy. Przez chwilę w klasie panowała ogłuszająca cisza, wnet zastąpiona przez gorące oklaski.

McGongall była w głębokim szoku. _Niewiarygodne_, pomyślała, obchodząc dokoła zaczarowanego lwa. Riddle wykazał się zadziwiającą w jego wieku precyzja i kontrolą. Przemiana nie była ani przekombinowana, ani przypadkowa, jak to zazwyczaj bywało, gdy młodzi, potężni czarodzieje próbowali wymusić ją siłą. A to, że utrzymywała się trzydzieści sekund po rzuceniu jedynie dowodziło, że Riddle wykonał ją prawidłowo. No i te detale w wyglądzie… realistycznie brzmiący ryk, wąsy, drgający nos… Minerwa śmiało mogła zaryzykować stwierdzeniem, że jeszcze nigdy nie miała tak utalentowanego ucznia na swoich zajęciach… dwadzieścia lat temu to James brylował na jej lekcjach, ale nawet on nie byłby w stanie przeprowadzić tak udanej ludzkiej transmutacji na początku siódmej klasy. _Wygląda na to, że wątpliwości Albusa odnośnie umiejętności pana Riddle'a okazały się bezpodstawne…_

— Jeżeli nie ma pani żadnych zastrzeżeń, pani profesor, odwrócę działanie zaklęcia. — Głos chłopca przerwał jej rozmyślania. Minerwa przytaknęła z rozkojarzeniem. Kolejne machnięcie różdżki i lew powoli zaczął powracać do swojej pierwotnej postaci – szczupłego, umięśnionego chłopca o blond włosach, który z gracją skoczył na równe nogi. ślizgońska część klasy rozbrzmiała oklaskami, podczas gdy uczniowie z Beauxbatons i Hogwartu jedynie siedzieli z rozdziawionymi ustami. Zerkając na Riddle'a, Minerwa zdała sobie sprawę, że chłopak wciąż czeka na jej werdykt.

Odchrząknęła, by odzyskać głos.

— Wspaniały pokaz, panie Riddle. Trzydzieści punktów dla Slytherinu. Zdecydowanie zademonstrował pan poziom, który pozwala na udział w Owutemowych zajęciach siódmego roku. Wszyscy — tu McGonagall popatrzyła surowo po klasie – pod koniec roku powinniście potrafić wykonać podobną transmutację. Dlatego teraz rozpocznijcie ćwiczenia z partnerami.

Harry ukrył uśmieszek, gdy nauczycielka transmutacji nagrodziła go trzydziestoma punktami. Wiedział, że przemiana Septimusa w zwierzę-symbol jej domu będzie wyśmienitym pomysłem. Ślizgoni mogli być trochę zdegustowani jego wyborem, ale, hej!, dzięki temu wyrobił sobie dobrą opinię u McGonagall. Tak więc nie mieli powodów do narzekania. Zresztą, niech no by tylko spróbowali.

Z przyklejonym do twarzy uprzejmym uśmiechem Harry przytakiwał gorliwie, gdy McGonagall odwróciła się do niego i zaczęła doradzać, co mógłby zrobić inaczej, by uczynić przeprowadzoną transmutację jeszcze lepszą. Żadna z jej wskazówek nie była dla niego nowością, świadomie zdecydował się na ich pominięcie, bo nie chciał zdradzić się ze swoim prawdziwym poziomem. Po koniec swojej małej przemowy nauczycielka, jakby dopiero teraz sobie o tym przypomniała, dodała surowo:

— Na przyszłość dobrze by było, gdyby zapytał pan swoich kolegów o pozwolenie, nim zacznie ich pan transmutować.

Harry z powagą przytaknął.

— Jestem pewien, że Septimus nie miał nic przeciwko temu, ale następnym razem będę miał to na uwadze, pani profesor.

Septimus wybrał sobie tę chwilę, by potrząsnąć głową i wtrącić:

— Pani profesor, nie ma powodu, by pytał mnie o pozwolenie; dla mnie pomoc… Harrisonowi to zaszczyt. Z chęcią asystujemy mu we wszystkim, w czym możemy.

Ślizgoni zamilkli na te słowa, ale żadne z nich nie zaprotestował. Co więcej – niektórzy uczniowie z Durmstrangu wyglądali tak, jakby mieli ochotę zgodzić się z nimi, ale ich ślizgońskie maniery i potrzeba ukrywania własnych uczuć wygrały. _Mimo wszystko_, pomyślał Harry, _Septimus nie powinien z tym wyskakiwać… Jakby się nad tym głębiej zastanowić, to z bliźniakami Withers dzieje się w tym roku coś dziwnego…_

Na szczęście wyglądało na to, że McGonagall nie dopatrzyła się drugiego dna w wypowiedzi Septimusa.

— To bardzo miłe z pana strony, pani Withers.

Tym ogólnikowym stwierdzeniem zakończyła rozmowę i, zaciskając usta, powróciła do prowadzenia lekcji, chociaż nim to zrobiła, przesłała jeszcze Harry'emu leciutki uśmiech. _Wygląda na to, że McGonagall nie potrafi oprzeć się mojemu czarowi_, skonstatował z rozbawieniem, zadowolony, że jego starannie zaplanowane zachowanie przyniosło oczekiwane rezultaty.

Po zakończonej lekcji Harry przyszpilił Septimusa i Octaviusa w opustoszałej klasie. Obdarzając dwójkę starszych nastolatków lodowatym spojrzeniem, przemówił zimno:

— Septimusie, Octaviusie… Wasze ostatnie zachowanie… pozostawia wiele do życzenia. Macie teraz szansę się z niego wytłumaczyć.

Dostrzegając wyraźne skrzywienie się bliźniaków i porozumiewawcze spojrzenie, które ze sobą wymienili, zmierzył ich tym rodzajem spojrzenia, które sprawiało, że nawet Bellatriks Lestrange zamierała w pół kroku. Pod ciężarem jego wzroku bliźniacy powoli zaczęli opuszczać się na kolana – przestali dopiero, gdy uderzyli nimi o ziemię.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, przerwana w końcu przez Septimusa.

— Mój książę, nie chcieliśmy cię rozłościć… — zaczął niepewnie, wymieniając kolejne szybkie spojrzenie z bratem. Najwidoczniej coś między sobą dzięki temu ustalili, bo to Octavius był tym, który dokończył jego myśl.

— Znasz naszą sytuację rodzinną, mój książę, wiesz, że pochodzimy z rodu, który hołduje starym tradycjom. Nasza kultura nie jest ci obca… Wiesz, jakiego rodzaju wyboru dokonują w naszym świecie młodzi chłopcy osiągający pełnoletniość.

Harry gapił się na bliźniaków, nagle zdając sobie sprawę, do czego dążyli. Spadło to na niego jak grom z jasnego nieba. _No tak! To dlatego tak nalegali, by zostać w tym roku moimi ochroniarzami!_

— Dokonaliście zatem wyboru. — To nie było pytanie. Bliźniacy znowu po sobie spojrzeli, po czym równocześnie przytaknęli. Wyraźnie zdenerwowany Septimus przełknął głośno ślinę.

— Wybraliśmy ciebie, mój książę — oznajmił.

Harry zamrugał. Raz. Drugi. A potem zmrużył oczy, gdy dotarła do niego implikacja tego stwierdzenia.

Męscy potomkowie arystokratycznych rodzin, którzy nie byli głowami rodu, mieli do wyboru dwie opcje, gdy osiągali pełnoletniość. Bliźniacy mogli pozostać lojalni wobec swojego rodu, mogli wspierać dom Withersów w jego ambicjach, ideologii czy celach, ale zamiast tego zdecydowali, że swoją lojalność przysięgną jemu. Nie było to coś oferowanego lekką ręką – ze wszystkich śmierciożerców służących Czarnemu Panu na podobny krok zdecydowali się jedynie Barty Crouch Jr. i rodzina Lestrange'ów. Jeśli chodzi o tych drugich, to większość z nich zrobiła to dlatego, że głowa ich rodu, Rudolf Lestrange, zaprzysiągł swój dom sprawie Czarnego Pana. Wśród zwolenników Harry'ego w dorosłość, poza bliźniakami Withers, w tym roku wkraczali także Aleron i Silas. Ponieważ obaj w przyszłości mieli rządzić swoimi rodami — jeden domem Mulciberów, drugi domem Macnairów — nie mogli złożyć mu aż tak daleko idącej przysięgi lojalności. A przynamniej nie dopóki nie zostaną głowami swoich rodów. Ale Harry nie potrzebował formalnego ślubowania z ich strony, by wiedzieć, że Aleron był mu całkowicie oddany. Podobnie rzecz miała się z Silasem, na którego Aleron miał ogromny wpływ. Dlatego Harry'ego zdziwiło, że to właśnie bliźniacy zdecydowali się na ten krok.

— I kiedy mieliście zamiar mi o tym powiedzieć? — spytał chłodno.

Bliźniacy Withers znowu drgnęli i schylili zmieszani głowy. Ale ponieważ zwolennicy Harry'ego nie byli słabi ani strachliwi, już po chwili Octavius odpowiadał na jego pytanie.

— W czasie przesilenia zimowego, bo wtedy chcielibyśmy złożyć swoją przysięgę — w głosie bliźniaka brzmiało delikatne wahanie.

Harry zapatrzył się na czubki głów swoich zwolenników, którzy pod wpływem jego spojrzenia wiercili się jak niegrzeczni uczniowie na dywaniku u dyrektora.

— Septimusie i Octaviusie Withers, dobrze wiecie, że nie powinniście nic przede mną ukrywać — przemówił w końcu. — To, że trzymaliście to w sekrecie jedynie potęgowało wasze irracjonalne zachowanie wobec mnie. I chociaż wasze postępowanie wynikało z chęci jak najlepszego służenia mi, możecie być pewni, że nie pozostanie bez kary. Na przyszłość upewnijcie się, że rzeczywiście _mi_ _służycie_ — ostatnie zdanie zostało wysyczane; Harry wreszcie pozwolił sobie na okazanie irytacji, którą wywołało u niego ich zachowanie.

Obaj bracia wzdrygnęli się. Następnie Septimus uniósł głowę i wyprostował się.

— Rozumiemy, mój książę — oparł opanowanym głosem. — Przepraszamy za nasze naganne zachowanie. Więcej się to nie powtórzy.

Obaj głęboko się pokłonili, okazując skruchę.

— Zostaniecie ukarani w późniejszym terminie.

Gdy wszystko zostało wyjaśnione i ustalone, Harry odwrócił się na pięcie i wymaszerował z klasy. Bliźniacy zerwali się na równe nogi i podążyli za nim.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Przerwę na drugie śniadanie Harry w większości spędził w bibliotece, kończąc wpracowanie dla McGonagall, a później dołączając do krukońsko-ślizgńskiej grupki piątorocznych uczniów, którzy razem się uczyli. Początkowo w spotkaniach uczestniczyła czwórka Krukonów i szóstka Ślizgonów (z wyłączeniem Vincenta i Gregory'ego, za obecnością których nikt nie tęsknił), ale po przybyciu Harry'ego i jego kompanów tak się rozrosła, że teraz okupywali cztery duże stolików. Po uporaniu się z własnymi zadaniami, Harry zaczął pomagać pozostałym uczniom z ich wypracowaniami. Na początku Krukoni podchodzili z podejrzliwością do uczniów z Durmstrangu. Ale wystarczyło, by Harry wyjaśnił im kilka zagadnień, ze zrozumieniem których nawet oni mieli problem, by tamtych zaakceptowali, a na niego spoglądali z respektem w oczach. Ładna dziewczyna o indiańskich rysach, Padma Patil, zdobyła się nawet na pochwalenie Harry'ego za jego inteligencję, co ten zbył nonszalanckim wzruszeniem ramion. Chwilę później rozdzwonił się dzwonek i Harry, wraz z pozostałymi Ślizgonami udał się na zajęcia z pojedynków, podczas gdy Krukoni poszli na transmutację.

Lekcje pojedynków odbywały się w dużej i przestronnej klasie. Nie brakowało w niej stołów i krzeseł, ale wszystkie zostały zepchnięte na tył klasy, tak, by z przodu powstała wolna przestrzeń, zapewne do demonstracji. Tym razem Harry zajął miejsce na tyłach, otoczony z dwóch stron przez Draco i Teo. Im większy dystans dzielił go i Jamesa Pottera tym lepiej. Naprawdę nie chciał testować swojej cierpliwości pchaniem się w pobliże biologicznego ojca, który go porzucił.

Pogrążony w myślach o Jamesie Potterze, nawet nie zauważył, kiedy Ronald Weasley zaczął perorować do zebranej wokół niego grupki Gryfonów, wśród której znalazł się Longbottom. Z roztargnieniem odnotował jedynie nieobecność Granger i właśnie przenosił swoją uwagę na coś innego, gdy Weasley podniósł głos:

— Kanciarz, ślizgoński durmstrangczyk… Z pewnością wykorzystał czarną magię, by oszukać czarę ognia i wrzucić do niej swoje nazwisko… oślizgły Ślizgon…

Nim Harry zdołał zarejestrować, że to jego Weasley obgaduje, Draco już zmierzał w stronę Gryfona.

— Zamknij się, Weasley. Wszyscy wiemy, że nawet gumochłony przewyższają cię inteligencją, ale czy mógłbyś mieć choć odrobinę przyzwoitości i się tym nie afiszować? — zaszydził leniwie, jednak ton jego głosu ostro kontrastował z napiętymi mięśniami. Chociaż Harry zauważył kątem oka, że twarz Weasley'a robi się różowa, to nie pomogło mu to w pohamowaniu irytacji z powodu zachowania Draco. I nie chodziło tu o to, że Draco stanął w jego obronie, ale o to, że nawet nie zerknął na Harry'ego, by uzyskać pozwolenie na upokorzenie Weasleya. Czy zrobił to dlatego, bo uważał, że należało to do jego obowiązków prefekta Ślizgonów? Nieważne. Bez względu na kierujące nim pobudki, powinien nauczyć się, gdzie jest jego miejsce. Bo choć był jego najlepszym przyjacielem, to Harry nie mógł mu pozwolić na tego typu zachowanie; Draco musiał nauczyć się polegać na nim we wszystkim.

Jednak nim Harry zdążył coś powiedzieć, do sali wszedł James Potter.

— Malfoy, wracaj na swoje miejsce. Minus dziesięć punktów dla Slytherinu za to, że jeszcze go nie zająłeś — powiedział głośno, widząc skaczących sobie do gardeł Ślizgonów i Gryfonów.

Gdyby Harry nie panował tak mistrzowsko nad wyrazem swojej twarzy, to jego brwi właśnie podjechałyby do góry. Zachowanie Jamesa Pottera było dalekie od sprawiedliwego. Żeby odjąć dziesięć punktów tylko za to, że ktoś nie siedział? Od razu skojarzyło się to Harry'emu z lekcjami Snape'a, z tą różnicą, że Potter był wrogo nastawiony do Slytherinu. Ślizgoni zajęczeli w odpowiedzi na słowa nauczyciela, ale żaden nie zaprotestował. Harry doszedł do wniosku, że najwidoczniej protestowanie na lekcjach Jamesa było bezcelowe.

Myśli Harry'ego gnały jak szalone, gdy obmyślał najkorzystniejszy sposób zachowania się na zajęciach. Bo chociaż początkowo miał zamiar nie wychylać się i w ciszy obserwować swojego biologicznego ojca, to po zobaczenia stronniczości Pottera zmienił zdanie. Dlatego gdy tylko ten w połowie swojego wykładu zaczął zadawać pytania, ręka Harry'ego raz po raz wystrzeliwała w górę. Po zakończeniu jednej z takich sesji pytań i odpowiedzi, w trakcie której Potter dokładnie przeegzaminował Harry'ego, nauczyciel, zaskoczony trafnością udzielanych odpowiedzi, niechętnie nagrodził Ślizgonów piętnastoma punktami (a więc jednak, jako były Gryfon, okazał się niezdolny do całkowitej niesprawiedliwości). Przez cały ten czas podejściu Harry'ego do Pottera nie można było niczego zarzucić; zachowywał się uprzejmie i skromnie oraz wykazywał odpowiedni entuzjazm.

— W porządku, czas przejść od teorii do praktyki. Pamiętacie co cały czas wam powtarzam? Moc to nie wszystko. Pojedynek można wygrać używając nawet najprostszych zaklęć. Czy ktoś chciałby na ochotnika zgłosić się do pokazowej potyczki? — zapytał radośnie Potter. — Domowi ucznia, który wygra, dam piętnaście punktów.

Żaden szanujący się Ślizgon w życiu nie skorzystałby z oferty nauczyciela, bo byłoby to sprzeczne z ich instynktem samozachowawczym. Dlatego nikogo nie zdziwiło, że w górę poszybowały ręce jedynie po gryfońskiej stronie klasy. Ślizgoni parsknęli na ten widok śmiechem, ale szybko umilkli, gdy znad morza ich głów wyłoniła się pojedyncza ręka.

Harry miał przyklejony do twarzy niewinny, uprzejmy uśmiech nawet wtedy, gdy Potter z niedowierzaniem gapił się na niego. Bez wątpienia nauczyciel był w ciężkim szoku na widok Ślizgona-ochotnika na swoich zajęciach – Harry zauważył, że tylko uczniowie, którzy trafili do Slytherinu w ramach międzyszkolnej wymiany brali w miarę czynny udział w zajęciach. Niemniej był prawie pewien, że Potter nie przepuści okazji do wystawienia któregoś ze swoich ukochanych Gryfoniątek przeciwko Ślizgonowi.

— Hmm… W takim razie… Może Ron i pan Riddle? — zdecydował Potter, zachowując się zgodnie z przewidywaniami Harry'ego.

_On nawet nie próbuje ukryć tego, że faworyzuje Gryfonów. Ale żeby wywoływać ucznia po imieniu?, _pomyślał Harry, niemniej nie skomentował zachowania nauczyciela na głos. Wstał jedynie ze swojego miejsca i przeszedł na przód klasy.

Gdy już się tam znalazł, rzucił Weasleyowi złośliwy uśmieszek. Klasa zamarła. Było tak cicho, że dało się słyszeć bicie serc. Uczniowie już nie mogli się doczekać, co pokaże reprezentant Durmstrangu. James uraczył Rona szczerym, pokrzepiającym uśmiechem, po czym odwrócił się do Harry'ego.

— Trzymajmy się pojedynkowej etykiety, panowie… Tak więc proszę, ukłońcie się sobie nawzajem… o tak, dokładnie tak — Potter, cały w skowronkach, wycofywał się poza pole rażenia pojedynkowiczów. — Gotowi? Zaczynacie na trzy. Raz, dwa, trzy!

Dafne Greengrass przyglądała się z dobrze skrywanym rozbawieniem, jak Harrisonowi nawet w eleganckim ukłonie udało się przemycić pogardę, którą darzył Weasleya. Ten w odpowiedzi jedynie sztywno skinął głową. Chociaż nie wiedziała, co dokładnie planuje Harrison, była pewna, że będzie to jakaś wyrachowana zagrywka, która wywinduje go na jeszcze wyższą pozycję w oczach pozostałych uczniów.

Bo Harrison był niezwykły — to mogła stwierdzić z całą mocą. Odkąd pojawił się w jej życiu sześć lat temu, czuła, jak coś nieubłagane przyciąga ją do niego. I nie tylko ją. Żadne dziecko z ich hermetycznego kręgu znajomych nie było odporne na jego czar i charyzmę. Intuicja podpowiadała jej, że gdyby nie Harrison, to Draco, którego znała niemal od zawsze, wyrósłby na rozkapryszonego, puszącego się bufona — dziedzica Malfoyów, z który nie dałoby się wytrzymać. A Teo… przypominając sobie tego wycofanego, odrobinkę złośliwego, bystrego dzieciaka, którego poznała, gdy miała sześć lat, była pewna, że wyrósłby na inteligentnego samotnika, czyli kogoś, kim obecnie nie był. Pansy… przyjaciółka z dzieciństwa, z którą chichrała, bawiąc się lalkami i która bez wątpienia była zadurzona po uszy w Draco… Dafne zadrżała na samą myśl o tym, co mogłoby się z nią stać, gdyby Draco był zepsutym, nieznośnym bachorem… A Vince i Greg… cóż, na ich głupotę nie było lekarstwa. Mimo wszystko wydawali się zadowoleni ze swojej roli chłoptasiów Dracona, który traktował ich w miarę przyzwoicie…

Natomiast jeśli chodzi o nią… Swojego wyboru dokonała w zeszłym roku. Patrząc, jak Harrison umawia się z dwiema płytkimi dziewczynami, zdała sobie sprawę, że coś do niego czuje. I że to coś wykracza poza zwykłą przyjaźń, którą od tamtej pory udawała. Że wywołuje u niej zazdrość. To coś ostatecznie pchnęło ją do zerwania z wizerunkiem beztroskiej, niewinnej dziewczynki. Dafne wybrała. I tym razem nie zrobiła tego w tak beztroski sposób, jak na swoim pierwszym roku, kiedy to w trakcie podróży statkiem zadeklarowała swoje poparcie dla Harrisona. Tym razem doskonale wiedziała na co się pisze. I nawet jeśli Harrison jeszcze nie był gotowy, by stawić czoła jej uczuciom, to jej intuicja szeptała… by poczekała. I tak też robiła, w międzyczasie wspierając Harrisona we wszystkim, w czym tylko mogła.

A jeśli owo wsparcie i pomoc miała obejmować obserwowanie reakcji innych uczniów w trakcie jego pojedynku z Weasleyem… cóż, w takim wypadku nie pozostało jej nic innego, jak upewnienie się, że po jego zakończeniu będzie mogła uraczyć Harrisona dokładnym sprawozdaniem.

Draco przyglądał się uważnie, jak jego przyjaciel z łatwością unika unieruchamiającej nogi klątwy Weasleya. _Doprawdy, tylko na tyle cię stać_, zaszydził w duchu, widząc, że jego szkolny wróg zaczyna pojedynek od podstawowego zaklęcia. Potrząsnął w myślach głową i zmrużył oczy, gdy zobaczył, że Harrison odpowiada równie powszechną Drętwotą. No tak, w trakcie zwykłego, klasowego pojedynku raczej nie będzie chciał ujawnić swojego prawdziwego poziomu… a może czeka na lepszą okazję?

W czasie gdy klątwy i zaklęcia ze świstem przecinały powietrze, Draco mógł jedynie zachwycać się płynnością i gracją z jaką Harrison wywijał się czarom ciskanym przez Weasleya. Sam rzadko odpowiadał ogniem, decydując się głównie na robienie uników. Poruszał się przy tym z elegancją, zawiłością i płynnością, zupełnie jakby tańczył. Po kwiecistych ruchach przyjaciela poznał, że ten zdecydował się na zaprezentowanie upiększonej wersji swojego standardowego pojedynkowego stylu. Draco dostąpił kiedyś zaszczytu obserwowania pojedynku pomiędzy Harrisonem a Czarnym Panem; wówczas Czarny Książę poruszał się szybko, atakował ze śmiertelną precyzją i bezwzględnością, choć i wtedy jego ruchom nie można było odmówić elegancji. No i oczywiście tym razem Harrison rzucał werbalne zaklęcia, wypowiadając się głośno i wyraźnie, z pewnością po to, by ukryć swoją biegłość w niewerbalnej magii.

A mimo wszystko po pięciu minutach pojedynku Weasley mógł poszczycić się zielonymi włosami, dorodnym porożem, szpiczastymi uszami i nienaturalnie powiększonym lewym ramieniem. Harrison zachował się dość rozsądnie i zamiast zazwyczaj używanych klątw postawił na najprostsze zaklęcia. Draco bardzo starał się utrzymać poważny wyraz twarzy, ale nic nie mógł poradzić na zdradziecki błysk w szarych oczach, który pojawił się, gdy tylko Weasley w końcu zdał sobie sprawę, że Harrison się jedynie się nim bawi, a pojedynek tak naprawdę mógłby zakończyć w dowolnym momencie.

— WALCZ JAK MĘŻCZYZNA, RIDDLE! — Z tym okrzykiem Weasley rzucił się na swojego przeciwnika. Draco ledwo powstrzymał prychnięcie. _Wybierzcie Weasley'a, a możecie być pewni, że prędzej czy później zachowa się jak mugol…_

Uśmiech, który pojawił się na twarzy Harrisona w odpowiedzi na ten ruch wywołał u Draco ciarki na plecach. Był zbyt znajomy. Z chłodnym opanowanie Harrison zrobił krok w bok i uchylił się przed atakiem Weasleya, wyciągając równocześnie lewą nogę. Bang! Weasley, cofając się, potknął się o nią i upadł na plecy.

— _Rictusempra_ — powiedział głośno i wyraźnie Harrison, posyłając w stronę leżącego chłopaka strumień niebieskiego światła. _Zaklęcie zniewalającej łaskotki? Harrison jest dla niego zbyt łaskawy…_

Jednak Weasley, zamiast wybuchnąć niekontrolowanym śmiechem, zawył przeraźliwie. I nie był to wcale okrzyk w stylu nie-mogę-przestać-się-śmiać-chociaż-tak-bardzo-chcę! To był krzyk cierpiącego człowieka.

— Nie potrafisz znieść zwykłych łaskotek? Spodziewałem się czegoś więcej po członku słynącego z odwagi domu Godryka Griffondora. — Harrison spojrzał na swojego przeciwnika z nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy. Draco wiedział, że ubodło to dumę Weasleya sto razy bardziej, niż gdyby Harrison posłał w jego stronę zarezerwowany na tego typu sytuacje uśmieszek. Coś jednak Draconowi tutaj nie pasowało. Zmarszczył brwi, analizując jeszcze raz to, co przed chwilą zobaczył. Weasley może i był nieudacznikiem, ale raczej nie należał do osób, które reagowałyby w taki sposób na łaskoczące zaklęcie. I bez względu na to, ile mocy wpakował w nie Harrison (a Draco wiedział, że zaklęcia Harrisona potrafiły być naprawdę potężne), nie powinno wydrzeć z gardła Weasleya tak przeraźliwego wrzasku.

Chwilę później James Potter niechętnie wkroczył pomiędzy pojedynkujących się uczniów, ogłaszając zwycięzcą potyczki Harrisona. Z kwaśną miną nagrodził jego dom piętnastoma punktami, co Harry przyjął z naturalnym sobie wdziękiem i gracją. Natomiast Potter wyglądał tak, jakby wolał wypić kubek soku z cytryny niż zaakceptować wygraną Ślizgona. Ale nie miał wyboru. Draco zachichotał pod nosem, gdy zauważył nienawistne spojrzenie słane przez nauczyciela w stronę zwycięzcy pojedynku. Koniec końców Harrison rzeczywiście pokazał, że moc wcale nie jest potrzebna do pokonania przeciwnika — żadne z użytych przez niego zaklęć nie wykraczało ponad poziom czwartej klasy. Rozgromił Weasleya jedynie dzięki swojej zwinności i celności. Nie potrzebował niczego więcej.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Wieści w Hogwarcie rozchodziły się lotem błyskawicy i do obiadokolacji wszyscy już wiedzieli, że Harrison Riddle, Ślizgon i reprezentant Durmstrangu jakimś cudem zdobył aż trzydzieści punktów na zajęciach prowadzonych przez Jamesa Pottera – czyli dokonał czegoś, co nie udało się żadnemu innemu Ślizgonowi przed nim. W dodatku zrobił to w niezwykle przebiegły i subtelny sposób. W domu węży ceniono oraz podziwiano tego typu spryt. Co więcej, nawet niektórzy uczniowie z pozostałych domów spoglądali na Harrisona z kiełkującym respektem. Harry był zadowolony; osiągnął dokładnie to, co sobie zaplanował.

Gdy podano deser, Draco nie potrafił już dłużej pohamować swojej ciekawości.

— Harrison, powiesz wreszcie jak to zrobiłeś? Chodzi mi o to zaklęcie zniewalającej łaskotki, które sprawiło, że Weasley darł się jak dziewczyna.

Harry uśmiechnął się, przypominając sobie tę zagrywkę. Tak naprawdę nie posłał w stronę Weasleya rictusempry, chociaż inkantacja sugerowała coś zgoła innego. Wprawiony w rzucaniu niewerbalnych czarów, skorzystał okazji i posłał w stronę rudzielca klątwę gotującą krew w żyłach, której również towarzyszył niebieskie blask, identyczny jak przy rictusemprze. Swój ruch natychmiast zamaskował całym tym cyrkiem z wypowiedzeniem formułki zaklęcia łaskoczącego. Tylko dzięki swojej niebywałej szybkości zdołał przemycił na wpół czarnomagiczne zaklęcie pod przykrywką niewinnego czaru.

— Ślizgon nigdy nie ujawnia swoich sekretów, Draco — odparł złośliwie. Draco przyjął to z cichym jękiem, a Dafne z pełnym aprobaty uśmiechem. Gdy Harry odwrócił się w jej kierunku, zaskoczyło go rozbawienie igrające w oczach dziewczyny.

— To był genialny ruch, Harrison.

Najwidoczniej w jakiś sposób go rozgryzła.

Jeszcze tej samej nocy, pod osłoną silnych wyciszających czarów, Dafne streściła Harry'emu wszystkie swoje wnioski wyciągnięte na podstawie uważnej obserwacji reakcji uczniów.

— Tak więc, jak sam widzisz, hogwarccy Ślizgoni i uczniowie z naszej szkoły stoją za tobą murem. Jeśli chodzi o Gryfonów, to chyba udało ci się zaimponować niektórym z nich swoimi umiejętnościami…

Harry przytaknął z zamyśleniem, odkładając na później dokładniejsze przeanalizowanie jej rewelacji, chociaż oczywiście uśmiechnął się do niej z wdzięcznością za czuwanie nad ich szpiegowską siatką. Prawdą było, że mimo jego wcześniejszych powierzchownych związków z dziewczynami, Dafne była jedną z niewielu osób, które potrafiły wywołać na jego twarzy szczery uśmiech.

Kilka minut później skinął na Draco.

— Musimy porozmawiać.

Draco zmrużył oczy, słysząc wyprawny z emocji ton, który towarzyszył temu poleceniu, ale przytaknął i podążył za Harrym do jego dormitorium, by w zaciszu czterech ścian odbyć wspomnianą rozmowę.

Kiedy znaleźli się w pokoju, Harry zamknął drzwi i uaktywnił ochronne czary otaczające jego sypialnię. Skinął w stronę bliźniaków Withers, którzy już byli w środku, po czym odwrócił się w stronę Draco i oznajmił cicho:

— Wiesz o co chodzi, Draco.

Po usłyszeniu tych słów przez oczy Draco przetoczył się istny huragan emocji, chociaż blondyn zdołał utrzymać gładki wyraz twarzy. Harry patrzył, jak po kolei w szarym spojrzeniu pojawia się zdezorientowanie, zrozumienie, upór, wstyd i poczucie winy. Jeżeli skrzyżowane na piersi ręce miały o czymś świadczyć, to chyba tylko o tym, że Draco samodzielnie domyślił się, o co Harry'emu chodziło.

Harry zmrużył oczy i wbił swój przeszywający wzrok w przyjaciela. Po kilku sekundach mierzenia się wzrokiem Draco odwrócił głowę, westchnął i opuścił ramiona. Szare oczy przelotnie zerknęły na stojących przy ścianie bliźniaków, cichych i poważnych, po czym z powrotem skupiły się na Harrym. A ten pozostał nieugięty. Draco był wystarczająco mądry, by wywnioskować co oznaczała ich obecność oraz na tyle bystry, by wiedzieć, czego Harry od niego oczekuje. A także na tyle lojalny, by mu to dać. Harry przyglądał się, jak Draco poddaje się w obliczu nieuniknionemu.

Prostując ramiona, Draco uklęknął przed Harrym, przyjmując odpowiednią w tej sytuacji formalną pozycję.

— Mój książę — zaczął z zaskakującą szczerością, patrząc wprost na Harry'ego. — Podważyłem dzisiaj twój autorytet, pomijając twoją osobę. Uroczyście przepraszam cię za to i błagam byś wybaczył mi moje haniebne zachowanie.

Publiczne przeprosiny złożone w obecności bliźniaków Withers. Już samo to stanowiło niesamowite upokorzenie dla kogoś pokroju Malfoya. Harry doszedł do wniosku, że Draco został odpowiednio ukarany.

— Powstań Draco. Przyjmuję twoje przeprosiny. — Gestem nakazał bliźniakom Withers opuszczenie pokoju.

Gdy zostali tylko we dwójkę, wskazał swoje łóżko. Draco domyślił się, że powinien na nim usiąść. Harry przysiadł tuż obok przyjaciela.

—Wiesz, dlaczego musiałem to zrobić — powiedział w końcu, gapiąc się w sufit. Kątem oka dostrzegł, że Ślizgon przytakuje.

— Musiałeś to zrobić — zaczął markotnie Draco — ponieważ sprawiłem, że stało się to konieczne.

Harry ponownie spojrzał na przyjaciela. Tym razem w szarych oczach nie było oskarżenia ani żalu, a coś podejrzanie podobnego do napięcia, wstydu i akceptacji.

— Dopilnuj się, bym nigdy więcej nie musiał tego robić — odparł beznamiętnie.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Reszta tygodnia upłynęła Harry'emu równie aktywnie. Powoli zaczął zadomawiać się w nowej szkole, lekcje z siódmym rokiem okazały się na tyle wymagające, by wzbudzić jego zainteresowanie, a dodatkowe przedmioty, na które zapisał się zaraz po przybyciu do Hogwartu — takie jak opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami, obrona przed czarną magią i mugoloznawstwo — były całkiem intrygujące. I nawet jeśli, podobnie jak reszta Ślizgonów, nie był zachwycony faktem, że opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami prowadzi niedouczony pół-olbrzym, to ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że jednak czegoś się tam od niego mógł nauczyć.

Obrona przed czarną magią również okazała się dość ciekawa, głownie z powodu prowadzącego; emerytowanego aurora, Szalonookiego Moody'ego, który za życiowy cel postawił sobie wbicie młodzieży do głowy swojego ulubionego powiedzonka: „Stała czujność!". Na pierwszej lekcji opowiadał im o Zaklęciach Niewybaczalnych. I chociaż Harry wiedział o nich więcej niż niejeden dorosły, to wciąż dobrze się w jej trakcie bawił. Z rozbawieniem przyglądał się, jak na wykład Moody'ego reagowali pozostali uczniowie: Ślizgoni, na pozór spokojni i opanowani, z prawdziwą fascynacją słuchali o trzech zakazanych zaklęciach, natomiast Krukoni z zapałem zabrali się za robienie notatek. Oczy niemal wychodziły im z orbit, gdy nauczyciel przeszedł do demonstracji; wyciągali szyje, nie chcąc przegapić żadnego, nawet najmniejszego szczegółu. Harry zajął się udzielaniem wyczerpujących odpowiedzi na pytania zadawane przez emerytowanego aurora. Mógł sobie na to pozwolić, bo był pewien, że fakt, że przybył ze szkoły słynącej z nauki czarnej magii uchroni go przed podejrzeniami.

Mugoloznastwo. Gdyby ojciec dowiedział się, że zapisał się na te zajęcia, to potraktowałby go kilkoma celnymi i bolesnymi klątwa — co do tego nie miał żadnych wątpliwości. Bo pomimo wszystkich wykładów o nie poddawaniu się bezsensownej nienawiści, Czarny Pan wciąż żywił urazę do mugoli i gardził nimi. Być może było to spowodowane jego dorastaniem w mugolskim sierocińcu (Harry był niesamowicie wzruszony, gdy ojciec zdecydował się podzielić z nim tą historią). Ale pomimo tego, że Lord Voldemort był świadom, do jak destrukcyjnych czynów są zdolni, to wciąż uważał ich za gorszych od siebie i lekceważył. Harry aż nazbyt dobrze wiedział, by nie poruszać ich tematu przy wujkach i ciociach czy ojcu. Ale osobiście uważał, że powinien dowiedzieć się o mugolach jak najwięcej, szczególnie, że w przyszłości mieli się stać jego wrogami (ale oczywiście już po tym, jak Voldemort podbije magiczny świat). Tak więc w sekrecie zapisał się na mugoloznawstwo nauczane w Hogwarcie przez Charity Burnage — zaliczył już nawet pierwszą lekcję, w trakcie której uczył się o tym, jak wygląda niemagiczna edukacja. Wśród czarodziejów żył odkąd skończył siedem lat, tak więc w tym temacie pozostawał takim samym ignorantem jak dzieci z czystokrwistych rodów.

Nocami samodzielnie uczył się czarnej magii, nekromancji i czarów ochronnych, wysupłał także trochę czasu na nadprogramowe badania poświęcone demonom. Zabrał ze sobą do Hogwartu wszystkie potrzebne książki – te o wątpliwej tematyce zaczarował tak, by były widoczne tylko dla wężoustych. Tak więc dzięki nim i wymianie korespondencji z nauczycielami z Durmstrangu mógł kontynuować naukę — przynajmniej jeśli chodziło o teorię.

Poza zajęciami cieszył się także życiem towarzyskim: dbał o to, by spędzać odpowiednio dużo czasu na nauce z piątorocznymi Ślizgonami i Krukonami. Zasiewane przez niego ziarna przyjaźni powolutku, powolutku kiełkowały; utrzymywał dobre stosunki z Padmą Patil, Antonym Goldsteinem, Stu Li i Stephenem Cornfootem. Jednym słowem — udawało mu się to, czego Draco nie potrafił osiągnąć przez ostatnie cztery lata.

Jego starania przynosiły pewne rezultaty. Kiedy plakietki z napisem „Wspieraj Cedrika Diggory'ego — reprezentanta Hogwartu" pojawiły się w drugim tygodniu od przybycia nowych uczniów do zamku, żaden ze Ślizgonów czy Krukonów z którymi Harry się uczył nie nosił ich przypiętych do szaty, chociaż zdecydowana większość uczniów Hogwartu robiła to z dumą. Harry zabronił Emlenowi wyskakiwania z czymś podobnym (chłopak chciał zaprojektować własne przypinki z napisem: „Wspieraj Harrisona Riddle'a – reprezentanta Durmstrangu") bo to tylko podkreślałoby różnice pomiędzy nim a uczniami Hagwartu. A nie do tego dążył.

W miarę, jak tydzień zbliżał się ku końcowi, Harry czuł coraz większe podenerwowanie – na sobotę zaplanowano wycieczkę do Hogsmeade. I o ile inni uczniowie z ekscytacją czekali na uprawniony wypad, tak on denerwował się nadchodzącą konfrontacją z ojcem.

* * *

**T/N cz. 1 (6.08)**

Pamiętacie, jak w wcześniejszych rozdziałach Voldemort syczał, gdy był wkurzony? W tym opowiadaniu zawsze rozczulają mnie takie drobiazgi pokazujące jak wielki wpływ Czarny Pan ma na adoptowanego syna. ^^

Żeby nie przedłużać, cotygodniowe ogłoszenia duszpasterskie ;)

Mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczycie, że przetłumaczenie tego rozdziału trochę mi zajmie – planuję rozdzielić go na **trzy części** – jak zawsze **dodawane w czwartkowe wieczory **(Są wakacje, upały i ja padam jak mucha… Nic mi się nie chce, siedziałabym tylko na ogródku i się leniła). Wiem, że może to bywać uciążliwe, ale wierzę w waszą inteligencję i to, że będziecie o tym pamiętać. A jak nie będziecie, to będę wam przypominać, tak, jak robię to teraz – **od ostatniej aktualizacji do rozdziału** **doszły dwa inne fragmenty**, wiec jeśli ich nie czytaliście, to do nich wróćcie ;).

Jak zawsze dziękują za komentarze i z przyjemnością patrzę nowe nicki – Ritter i Aolyn witajcie w moich skromnych, mrocznych progach ;). Zainteresowanych moim drugim tłumaczeniem – 1942 – przypominam, że w zeszłym tygodniu je uaktualniłam. Więc jeśli jeszcze nie zerknęliście tam, to teraz jest na to najlepszy moment. Kolejny rozdział powoli się tłumaczy (już mam połowę), więc jest szansa, że aktualizacja pojawi się jeszcze w tym miesiącu. ;)

* * *

**T/N cz. 2 (13.06)**

Mam nadzieję, że mnie za bardzo nie udusicie, ale... poległam. Przy upałach. W weekend na resztkach chęci dokończyłam tłumaczenie piątego rozdziału 1942 (który teraz ładnie czeka, aż Szmaragdowy Kot zbierze siły i mi go sprawdzi) i w tygodniu chciałam zabrać się za Mrocznego, ale... Na chęciach się skończyło ;). Dlatego dziś nie będzie aktualizacji. Ale... postaram się wyrobić do niedzieli, obiecuję! ;)

* * *

**T/N cz. 3 (16.08)**

Ale zrobiło się pod koniec ckliwie… Też mieliście ciarki? Ja mam je za każdym razem, gdy powracam do tej sceny z Draco i Harrym w oryginale. Mam wrażenie, że Harry'ego wcale nie cieszyło to, że musiał ukarać przyjaciela…

Za to jeśli chodzi o część pierwszą… Rozgromienie Weasleya niesamowicie mnie ucieszyło :D. Uwielbiam sceny pojedynków i choć tłumaczenie ich jest dość trudne, to robię to z przyjemnością. No i ta mściwa satysfakcja, którą poczułam, gdy Potter był zmuszony przyznać, że pojedynek wygrał Harry. Miód na moje serce, mam nadzieję, że na wasze też ;).

Oczywiście został jeszcze jeden, tyci fragmencik do przetłumaczenia, ale już nie miałam na niego siły. Co prawda upały się skończyły, ale oczywiście ja to ja… i jak to ja musiałam zarazić się od nadgorliwego urzędnika, który zamiast iść na l4 uparcie siedzi w pracy i rozsiewa wokół zarazki… Tak więc teraz zamiast roztapiać się z upałów, tonę w chusteczkach… I zgrzytam zębami, gdy pomyślę, że za półtorej tygodnia poprawki z matmy, a ja nie mam siły nawet na sprawdzenie zadań moich uczniów…

Tych, którzy jeszcze nie zauważyli, informuję, że doszedł nowy rozdział 1942. Co prawda Harry'emu dalej w nim bliżej do Puchona niż Gryffona, ale powoli, powoli się wyrabia ;).

Do czwartku!

PS Mogę winę za ewentualnie literówki zrzucić na moją gorączkę? ;)

* * *

**T/N (20.08)**

Mówiłam, że tyci fragmencik? Aż wstyd mi go wrzucać, ale naprawdę nie miałam siły w niedzielę… Oczywiście dziękuję wam wszystkim za wsparcie i komentarze i przepraszam, że tak się z tym tłumaczeniem guzdram. Niestety nie mam dla was dobrych wiadomości – chyba tak mi już zostanie (szczególnie, że przed nami jeszcze tylko cztery rozdziały – uwierzcie, staram się tę chwilę, gdy zabraknie mi tekstu do tłumaczenia, odwlekać jak tylko się da…). Nowy rozdział opublikuję dopiero… **pierwszego października…** Tak, dobrze przeczytaliście. Mam nadzieję, że mi to wybaczycie – do 26.08 jestem duchem i ciałem z moimi uczniami, a potem z planowanym z utęsknieniem wyjazdem wakacyjnym. Tak więc mniej więcej do połowy września będę zajęta innymi rzeczami. Ale może dzięki temu pierwszego października uda mi się wrzucić od razu cały rozdział, szczególnie, że jeśli pamięć mnie nie myli, to poza gniewem Voldemorta czeka na nas w nim pierwsze turniejowe zadanie ;). Postaram się również trochę wcześniej dodać szósty rozdział 1942 – chociaż tutaj niczego nie obiecuję, bo jest najdłuższy ze wszystkich dotąd opublikowanych. Tak więc… Trzymajcie się! To tylko 40 dni ;) ^^


	30. XXX: Hogwart Rok V Manewry

**Rozdział XXX: Hogwart Rok V Manewry** (całość)

* * *

Harry, cichy i spięty, stał w gabinecie, podczas gdy ojciec wpatrywał się w niego swoimi zmrużonymi, czerwonymi oczami. Pomimo słońca w zenicie pomieszczenie spowijały cienie. Jak na gust Harry'ego sobota nastała zdecydowanie zbyt szybko. Po znalezieniu się w Hogsmead, zafiukał do posiadłości ojca, wykorzystując w tym celu najpierw kominek u Derwisza i Bangesa, a później u Malfoyów, co miało zmylić jego potencjalny ogon. Ponadto rozkazał bliźniakom Withers kryć swoją nieobecność, tak więc był w miarę pewien, że jego mała eskapada do domu pozostanie tajemnicą.

A przynajmniej tak miało być przy założeniu, że nie trwałaby dłużej niż trzy godziny. Powoli jednak zaczynał czuć, że nie wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem: od dwudziestu minut stał w ciszy, wciąż w tym samym miejscu. Niestety, zważywszy na okoliczności, musiał robić to, co zadowoli ojca. Poza tym lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny wiedział, by nie pokazywać po sobie zniecierpliwienia. To byłaby słabość nie do przyjęcia.

Śmiertelnie blada postać odziana w czarne szaty zabębniła długim palcem o oparcie fotela i wysyczała:

— Z pewnością jesteś w stanie przypomnieć sobie rozmowę, którą odbyliśmy przed końcem wakacji, synu. — Czarny Pan zaczekał, aż Harry sztywno skinie głową, po czym kontynuował niebezpiecznie niskim głosem: — Wytłumacz mi zatem powody stojące za twoim ostatnim nieposłuszeństwem.

Harry z trudem powstrzymał chęć przełknięcia śliny, wywołaną wyczuwalną furią w spokojnym głosie ojca. Teraz. Co ma powiedzieć, żeby jakoś wywinąć się od czekających go nieprzyjemności? Nie było gwarancji, że mu się uda, ale mógł chociaż spróbować wykręcić się od kary. Nie zacznie jednak usprawiedliwiać się bez ładu i składu, jak małe, przerażone dziecko, co to, to nie. W tej sytuacji najlepszym wyjściem było zaprezentowanie logicznej, racjonalnej postawy wymieszanej z odrobiną pokory. Nie za wielką, by nie zostało to poczytane za słabość, ale odpowiednio widoczną, by ojciec nie odebrał jego zachowania jako napastliwe i agresywne.

Harry utkwił wzrok w punkcie tuż nad głową ojca, po czym upewnił się, że jego oklumencyjne bariery są odpowiednio mocne, nim zaczął:

— Chcę uczniów z Hogwartu, ojcze. Oprócz Ślizgonów, żadni inni nie są podatni na rekrutację. A jako zwykły uczeń z wymiany nie mam narzędzi, by móc w odpowiedni sposób wpłynąć na ich umysły. Jednak bycie reprezentantem Durmstrangu otwiera przede mną wiele drzwi. To jest powód mojego nieposłuszeństwa, ale nie będę używać go jako wymówki.

Voldemort przestał bębnić palcami i popatrzył na Harry'ego w sposób, który zmroziłby krew w żyłach nawet najświętszej osoby.

— Jedyny?

Przez chwilę, która zdawała się trwać wiecznie, ojciec i syn mierzyli się spojrzeniami. I choć Harry'emu udało się zachować opanowaną pozę, to od środka zżerało go przerażenie. _Jak się dowiedział? Ile powinienem wyjawić?_

Ostatecznie pozwolił nieco opaść swoim ramionom.

— Ojcze, znasz mnie zbyt dobrze. Przyznaję, wizja wygranej jest zbyt silną pokusą, bym mógł się jej oprzeć. — _Tak jak chęć pokazania Jasnym; Dumbledore'owi, Jamesowi Potterowi i wszystkim pozostałym, jak silną osobą stał się chłopak nazywany kiedyś Harrym Potterem._ Tej ostatniej myśli nie mógł jednak wypowiedzieć na głos. Jeszcze nie był gotowy, by przyznać się przed ojcem do tego, że Jaśni mieli tak wielki wpływ na jego zachowanie. Zamiast tego odważnie odpowiedział na palące spojrzenie. Patrząc w zmrużone oczy Czarnego Pana, doszedł do wniosku, że za chłodną fasadą wciąż buzowała wściekłość. To nie wróżyło dobrze… Czas na odrobinę pokory. — Wiem, że nie powinienem ci się sprzeciwiać, ale… proszę, pozwól mi na to, ojcze. — Spuścił głowę z nadzieję, że ten pokaz uległości ułagodzi nieco Voldemorta.

Po chwili ciszy Czarny Pan w końcu skinął głową.

— Niech tak będzie. Pozwolę ci kontynuować tę farsę pod trzema warunkami. Dołożysz starań, by nie przyciągnąć uwagi tego starego głupca. Wygrasz turniej. I dopilnujesz, by to, że bierzesz w nim udział, nie zaszkodziło twoim pozostałym działaniom, bez względu na to, czy będzie to dotyczyło gruntu szkolnego czy twoich pozostałych intryg.

Harry spojrzał w górę. Miał problem z powstrzymaniem cisnącego mu się na usta szerokiego uśmiechu, a jednak udało mu się zachować formalny ton.

— Rozumiem, ojcze. Dziękuję.

Mimo wszystko był pewien, że ojciec nie przeoczył rozanielonego błysku w jego oczach, którego nawet nie starał się ukryć. Przekonany, że i u niego dojrzał skrywane rozbawienie, pozwolił sobie na odrobinę zuchwałości. — Jeżeli nie dostanę Wybitnego ze wszystkich SUMów, które zdaję w tym roku, będziesz mógł mnie wybatożyć, ojcze.

Rozbawienie w oczach Czarnego Pana stało się jeszcze bardziej widoczne.

— Bezczelny bachor. Bądź pewien, że to zrobię.

Pomiędzy ojcem i synem nastąpiła chwila niemego porozumienia i wspólnie dzielonej wesołości. Wkrótce jednak spojrzenie Czarnego Pana ponownie stwardniało.

— Czy możemy teraz przejść do sedna dzisiejszego spotkania wiążącego się z twoją niesubordynacją?

Harry zamrugał. To by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o nadzieję, że ojciec zaniecha kary. Skinąwszy głową, z rezygnacją wyprostował ramiona i przygotował do zmierzenia z tym, co Voldemort uzna za stosowną karę za nieposłuszeństwo – bo tego jednego jego ojciec nigdy nie tolerował.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Leżąc wieczorem w łóżku, Harry powrócił myślami do wydarzeń minionego dnia. Chociaż jego kara była niesamowicie surowa, nie żałował swojego zachowania. Gdyby mógł cofnąć czas, postąpiłby dokładnie tak samo – sprzeciwił się rozkazowi ojca, by dopiąć celu i zrealizować plan. Zrobił to, co uważał za słuszne. Niemniej powoli zaczął zdawać sobie sprawę, że chyba właśnie nieco naruszył granice swojej relacji z ojcem. Czyżby to był pierwszy symptom fenomenu zwanego dorastaniem, który czekał każdego nastolatka? Widział już wcześniej swoich przyjaciół i zwolenników przechodzących przez okres nastoletniego buntu. Tego lata Draco, pomimo nacisków ze strony ojca, zaparł się i uparcie odmawiał podjęcia studiów prawniczych. Dafne przez kilka miesięcy ubierała się z dziwacznym i raczej niewygodnym przepychem… Nawet zazwyczaj racjonalny Aleron przechodził buntowniczą fazę kilka lat wcześniej, kiedy to afiszował się przed rodzicami swoją homoseksualną relacją z Silasem. Im więcej Harry się nad tym zastanawiał, tym bardziej był skory przypisać własne, nietypowe zachowanie buzującym hormonom.

Postanowił jednak nie zaprzątać sobie na razie tym głowy i zaczął rozmyślać o bieżących problemach. Na przykład o pierwszym zadaniu. Ponieważ Barty był jednym z sędziów, opowiedział Harry'emu ze wszystkimi szczegółami o tym, co go czeka. Zawodnicy mieli wykraść złote jajo wysiadującej je smoczycy (każda była przedstawicielką innego gatunku: ogniomiota chińskiego, szwedzkiego krótkopyskiego i rogogona węgierskiego). Oczywiście Harry wierzył w swoje umiejętności i był pewien, że poradzi sobie ze smokiem, raczej zastanawiał się nad tym, co powinien zrobić z samą informacją o nich. Czy poinformować pozostałych zawodników o smokach? Nawet jeśli wiedzieliby, co ich czeka, nie mieli żadnych szans, by wypaść lepiej od niego. Wybierając mądrze, mógł być pewien, że w wzbudzi ich wdzięczność… A już na pewno w takim Diggorym – mógł to spokojnie stwierdzić dzięki władnych obserwacjom i informacjom dostarczonym przez szpiegowską siatkę Dafne. Z drugiej strony był Fitzroy, który na chwilę obecną stanowił zbyt dużą zagadkę… W końcu Harry powziął decyzję; powie Diggory'emu, a na Fitzroya będzie miał oko.

Następnego ranka usiadł przy stole Ślizgonów i słuchał toczących się wśród nich rozmów, choć sam nie brał w nich udziału. Nabił kiełbaskę na widelec, ugryzł dość duży kawałek, gdy… poczuł dziwny powiew magii. Coś… coś było nie tak z kiełbaską, którą właśnie nadgryzł. Uniósł wzrok i zauważył, że otaczający go Ślizgoni gapili się na niego, a na ich twarzach malowało się zaskoczenie, szok, z trudem hamowane rozbawienie i wreszcie złość. Harry'ego dopadło nieprzyjemne przeczucie… Machnięciem różdżki wyczarował lusterko i popatrzył na swoje odbicie.

Jego spojrzenie odwzajemnił paskudny potwór. Z żółtawą skórą naznaczoną dziobami po ospie i grzywą rudych włosów wyglądał jak maskotka Gryfonów, ale taka z koszmaru. Gdyby nie to, że jego policzki były obecnie barwy złota, to z pewnością wykwitłyby na nich wściekle czerwone plamy wywołane upokorzeniem i wściekłością, którą odczuwał z powodu tak brutalnej ingerencji w jego wygląd. I to jeszcze na środku Wielkiej Sali! _No tak, psikus… Z pewnością maczali w tym palce bliźniacy Weasley… A może…_ Jego wzrok powędrował w kierunku stołu Gryfonów i Ronalda Weasleya, który zaśmiewając się do rozpuku, wskazywał na Harry'ego palcem. Z kolei Martin Potter wpatrywał się w niego z mieszanką obrzydzenia i zadowolenia. _No, no, no… Podejrzanie to wygląda… Weasley niewątpliwie został upokorzony w trakcie zajęć z pojedynków. Czyżby nakłonił Pottera do współpracy? W ramach zemsty?_

Teraz to było nieważne. Najpierw musiał uporać się z odwróceniem transmutacji. Trzymając temperament na wodzy, zaczął analizować zaklęcie. Czar zmieniający kolor, aktywująca się w określonym czasie transmutacja, zaklęcie przylepne… Żadne z osobna nie było jakoś specjalnie skomplikowane, ale gdy wymieszało się je razem, sprawa prezentowała się nieco inaczej. Harry zmrużył oczy. To nie było coś na poziomie Ronalda Weasleya czy Martina Pottera. Tego jednego był absolutnie pewien. Tego rodzaju zmysł innowacyjności cechował jedynie bliźniaków Weasley, ukazując pełnię ich geniuszu. I to jakiego geniuszu!

Odwrócenie zaklęcia okazało się trudniejsze, niż początkowo myślał, gdyż nie wiedział w jaki dokładnie sposób poszczególne czary zostały ze sobą wymieszane. Jednakże jeśli była jedna rzecz, w której Harry był niezaprzeczalnym mistrzem, była to umiejętność nieszablonowego myślenia. Spokojnym ruchem różdżki rzucił na siebie subtelny _glamour_, dzięki któremu stworzył iluzję normalnego wyglądu.

Salę wypełniły pomruki podziwu. Wszyscy musieli pomyśleć, że znalazł przeciwzaklęcie. Jeszcze nigdy nikt tak szybko i gładko nie poradził sobie z dowcipem Weasleyów – nawet nauczycieli czasami mieli z tym problemy. Harry uśmiechnął się złośliwe. Koniec końców, weasleyowo-potterowska próba jego publicznego upokorzenia przyczyniła się jedynie do tego, że teraz wydawał się jeszcze potężniejszy. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że obaj słono za to zapłacą – osobiście tego dopilnuje. _O tak, przy najbliższej okazji popamiętają, że nie wolno się ze mnie naigrywać._

Wokół Harry'ego po raz kolejny rozbrzmiały rozmowy Ślizgonów. Niektórzy z nich rzucali mu ukradkowe spojrzenia, ale zobaczywszy, że zabrał się za pałaszowanie śniadania jak gdyby nic przed chwilą się nie wydarzyło, wzięli z niego przykład i powrócili do swojej zwykłej, porannej rutyny. Gdyby to był jakikolwiek inny uczeń, nie odpuściliby tak łatwo; trochę by mu podokuczali, trochę się niego pośmiali, a nawet zaproponowali wspólną zemstą. Ale wobec ogromu kontroli, jaką miał na nimi Harry, żaden ze Ślizgonów się na takie coś nie odważył.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

— Hej, Diggory! — zawołał Harry pewnego dnia, tuż po zajęciach ze Starożytnych Run, na które chodzili uczniowie ze wszystkich czterech domów. — Chciałbym zamienić z tobą słówko.

Przystojny uczeń przez chwilę sprawiał wrażenie zaskoczonego, ale szybko otrząsnął się i przybrał neutralny wyraz twarzy. W końcu w tym, że Harry chciał z nim porozmawiać nie było nic dziwnego; obaj byli zwykłymi znajomymi, którzy czasami chwilę ze sobą pogawędzili, gdy wpadli na siebie w bibliotece lub na szkolnym korytarzu.

— Jasne, czemu nie. — Ręką dał znać swoim przyjaciołom, którzy podejrzliwie zerkali w stronę Harry'ego, by wyszli bez niego.

Harry cierpliwie czekał, aż klasa opustoszeje. Gdy to się stało, ruchem różdżki otoczył siebie i Diggory'ego zaklęciem prywatności.

— Został tydzień do pierwszego zadania. Mam nadzieję, że dobrze ci idą przygotowania — rzucił jakby od niechcenia, beztrosko machając ręką.

Na twarz drugiego ucznia wkradła się podejrzliwość.

— Tak — odpadł ostrożnie. — Dużo czasu poświęcam na przygotowania i wydaje mi się, że będę gotowy na pierwsze zadanie.

Stukając palcem w pobliskie biurko, Harry obrzucił Diggory'ego oceniającym spojrzeniem.

— Nie musisz się tak spinać Diggory, nie pytam o to, by wyciągnąć z ciebie jakieś informacje, ani żeby ci zaszkodzić. — Spostrzegł, że Diggory oblał się rumieńcem. Ciekawe. Czyli wcale nie jest tak naiwny, jak mogłoby się wydawać. — Nie żebym coś sugerował… — Z rozbawieniem obserwował, jak drugi chłopak zaczął się usprawiedliwiać.

Podniósł dłoń, by go uciszyć. Uniósł też brwi.

— Wystarczy. Nie obraziłeś mnie.

Wyraz ulgi, który pojawił się na twarzy Diggory'ego, jedynie jeszcze bardziej rozbawił Harry'ego. Nigdy nie miał problemu ze sprawieniem, by typy tak prostoduszne jak Puchon, tańczyły, jak zagra. Tak łatwo było manipulować ich emocjami, by reagowali dokładnie tak, jak chciał.

— Jestem tu po to, by powiedzieć ci o pierwszym zadaniu. Będziemy musieli przejść obok smoków.

Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów Harry odchylił się do tyłu i oparł o blat biurka, aby móc bez przeszkód nacieszyć się emocjami na twarzy Diggory'ego. Niedowierzanie, zmieszanie, wdzięczność, podejrzliwość, ostrożność – wszystkie one przewinęły się przez przystojne oblicze starszego ucznia. Harry doskonale wiedział, co ten musiał w tej chwili myśleć.

— No doprawdy Diggory, dlaczego miałby sabotować cię nieprawdziwymi informacjami, skoro tak łatwo można sprawdzić ich prawdziwość? Twój ojciec pracuje w Ministerstwie; zawsze możesz się do niego zwrócić, jeśli mi nie wierzysz. Sprowadzenie trzech smoków do Wielkiej Brytanii z pewnością pozostawiło jakiś ślad w papierach. Ale zrobisz, jak zechcesz. Możesz mi wierzyć lub nie. — Harry z wyrachowaniem machnął beztrosko ręką, wiedząc, że tym gestem ostatecznie uspokoi Krukona.

Przecierając twarz dłońmi, Diggory westchnął, po czym odezwał się:

— Wierzę ci. Ale dlaczego mi o tym mówisz, Riddle? — W jego głosie wyraźnie pobrzmiewało zdezorientowanie wymieszane z ciekawością.

_Jak to teraz najlepiej rozegrać?_

Harry przywołał na twarz wyraz całkowitej szczerości.

— Tu chodzi o bycie fair. Jestem pewien, że Madame Maxime dzięki swojej zaradności już dowiedziała się o smokach i powiedziała o nich Fitzroy'owi. A ponieważ ja też o nich wiem, to nie w porządku byłoby, gdybyś, jako jedyny reprezentant, nie miał o niczym pojęcia. Chcę żebyśmy rywalizowali ze sobą na tym samym poziomie. — To był powód, w który ktoś taki jak Diggory bez problemu uwierzy. Chwile później zobaczył, jak mięśnie na twarzy Krukna relaksują się.

_Tak ufny… Głupiec._

— Dziękuję, Riddle. Doceniam to. — Starszy chłopak uśmiechnął się ciepło, gdy potrząsał dłonią Harry'ego.

— Nie ma za co, Diggory — odparł zwyczajnie, w środku uśmiechając się z tryumfem.

O tak, ziarno zostało zasiane. Teraz trochę wody i wysiłku, a Diggory wkrótce będzie jego.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Obrona przed czarną magią. Co za ironia losu, że sam Czarny Książę musiał uczęszczać na lekcje, uczące jak bronić się przez mroczną magią. Harry podejrzewał, że tego typu zajęcia mogły ciekawić i okazać się użyteczne dla przeciętnych uczniów, ale dla kogoś, kto tak daleko zapuścił się na ścieżkę czarnej magii jak on, były nudne i tendencyjne.

Weźmy na przykład takie Niewybaczalne. Były-Auror-Który-Został-Nauczycielem Szalonooki Moddy uroił sobie, że uczniowie mogliby zostać wystawieni na działanie klątwy Imperius. Dlatego rzucał to zaklęcia po kolei na każdego ucznia, chcąc chyba zaznajomić ich z uczuciem, jakie ono wywoływało. A przynajmniej tak podejrzewał Harry. Z Krukonami w tym przypadku nie było problemu. Większości z nich zapierało dech w piersi na samą myśl, że mogli odczuć na własnej skórze działanie jednego z Niewybaczalnych. Ale ze Ślizgonami sprawa wyglądała inaczej. Większość z nich została już przeszkolona w tym zakresie przez swoich szanownych rodziców śmierciożerców. Odbyło się na sugestię Harry'ego. Umiejętność okulumencji umysłu i oparcia się skutkom działania Imperiusa była częścią ich przygotowania, związanego z jego tegorocznym pobytem w Hogwarcie. Chciał w ten sposób zapobiec wyciekowi informacji, które mogłoby zdradzić jego prawdziwy status.

Dlatego gdy Moody rzucał Imperiusa na Ślizgonów, wielu z nich w pewnym zakresie było w stanie oprzeć się działaniu zaklęcia. Niestety Harry nie zdążył ich w porę ostrzec, by tego nie robili; mogło to przecież wywołać niepotrzebne podejrzenia. Tak więc teraz, widząc zdumioną minę Moody'ego, jedynie zachichotał pod nosem. A kiedy Krukoni zaczęli zalewać nauczyciela pytaniami odnośnie tego fenomenu, ten niechętnie przyznał, że całkowicie przezwyciężyć zaklęcie potrafią tylko czarodzieje o bardzo silnej woli. Jakby tego było mało, kolejną osobą, która miała tego spróbować, był właśnie Harry. A ponieważ niektórzy ze Ślizgonów zdradzili się już ze swoimi umiejętnościami, nie mógł być gorszy, jeśli chciał zachować swoją wśród nich pozycję.

Zważywszy na trening, który niegdyś przeszedł, przeciwstawienie się otaczającej go błogości i poleceniom Szalonookiego Moody'ego było dla niego dziecinnie proste. Dlatego jedynie uniósł brwi, gdy nauczyciel obrzucił go podejrzliwym spojrzeniem.

— Chyba powinienem się tego spodziewać, co nie? — odezwał się w końcu niechętnie Moody. — Że reprezentant Durmtrangu… będzie posiadać na tyle silną wolę, by oprzeć się działaniu tej klątwy. Dziesięć punktów dla Slytherinu. — Mimo wszystko nauczyciel wciąż bacznie przyglądał mu się swoim magicznym, obracającym się okiem. Z pewnością domyślił się że Harry musiał mieć wcześniej styczność z czarną magią. Ale równocześnie eks-auror był na tyle mądry, by nie podnosić tej kwestii na zajęciach, nie kiedy obserwowało ich tylu uczniów. Harry jednak nie miał wątpliwości, że dyrektor Hogwartu już wkrótce dowie się o jego umiejętnościach.

_Na przyszłość muszę bardziej uważać_, pomyślał ponuro.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Czas, jaki pozostał do Halloween, Harry przeznaczył na umacnianie swojej władzy wśród Ślizgonów i piątorocznych Krukonów. Wykorzystał również siatkę szpiegowską (której macki, dzięki zabiegom Dafne, sięgały obecnie wszystkich czterech domów) do śledzenia pozostałych reprezentantów. Tak jak przypuszczał, Fitzroy wiedział o smokach. _Interesujące… Hmm… Albo stała za tym Maxime, albo, co bardzie prawdopodobne, rodzina Fitzroy'a, która miała dojścia w Ministerstwie Magii._

Po ceremonii sprawdzania różdżek Harry nabrał pewności, że była to jednak Maxime. Upewniły go w tym rzucony od niechcenia komentarz w stronę Diggory'ego na temat tego, że tylko ktoś pozbawiony honoru _poprosiłby o pomoc_ oraz wzdrygnięcie się dyrektorki Beauxbatons… A jeśli dodać do tego sposób, w jaki oczarował Ritę Skeeter, dziennikarkę oddelegowaną do relacjonowania przebiegu Turnieju (która, choć nie miała o tym zielonego pojęcia, była opłacana przez Rabastana Lestrange), to spokojnie mógł uznać minione spotkanie za udane.

Nawet jeśli w jego trakcie Ollivander uważnie przyglądał mu się swoimi lekko przerażającymi, martwymi oczami. Nie pierwszy razy Harry'ego zachwyciła przezorność ojca. Gdyby nie rzucone zaklęcia i Wieczysta Przysięga, do złożenia której Voldemort zmusił Ollivandera, gdy Harry był małym chłopcem, kto wie, co by się stało… Być może Ollivander opowiedziałby o różdżce Harry'ego… i prawdziwej tożsamości jej właściciela. Każdy wiedział, że stary sklepikarz nigdy nie zapominał sprzedanych różdżek… ani ich nabywców.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Kilka dni przed Halloween Harry wybrał się wraz z Dafne na przechadzkę. Jezioro, wokół którego spacerowali, miało o wiele spokojniejszą toń niż to w Durmstrangu i chociaż brakowało mu jego lodowego majestatu, to nie można było odmówić mu uroku. Bliźniacy Withers, zachowując odpowiedni dystans, również przechadzali się przy brzegu, równocześnie upewniając się, że żaden niepożądany uczeń nie podejdzie do Harry'ego. Od czasu nieudanego żartu Martin Potter i Ronald Weasley cały czas zaczadzali się na niego. Tak, jakby uważali, że był na tyle głupi, by po raz drugi dać się zaskoczyć na korytarzu. Albo gdziekolwiek indziej.

Harry upewnił się, że czas prywatności działa, nim przesłał przyjaciółce uśmiech.

— Moja droga Dafne, jakie tym razem masz dla mnie wieści?

Dafne owinęła złoty kosmyk wokół palca i zapatrzyła się na jezioro.

— Bardzo przydatne, Harrisonie. Dzięki pomocy Cerisy, Korbin dowiedziałam się, że Fitzroy ma zamiar użyć Zaklęcia Spojówek w połączeniu z Czarem Maskującym Zapach.

Harry przytaknął, z zamyśleniem zabębnił palcem o brodę.

— Całkiem innowacyjne podejście. Zastosowanie tego drugiego zaklęcia pozwoli mu ukryć swój zapach przed smokiem, przez co ten nie będzie w stanie go namierzyć. No i wiadomo, że największą słabością smoków są ich oczy. Celowanie w nie… No, no, no… Czyżby Fitzroy postanowił pokazać swoje prawdziwe oblicze…

Nie było mowy, by Fitzroy był typowym Gryfonem, nie z takim planem. Co sprawiło, że jawił się jako naprawdę intrygujący przeciwnik.

— A co z Diggorym? — Harry odwrócił się do Dafne. To, co zobaczył zaparło mu dech w piersi. W promieniach zachodzącego słońca włosy dziewczyny mieniły się niczym złoto. Jej mlecznobiała skóra ostro kontrastowała z czernią hogwarckiego mundurka. Całą postać spowijała natomiast nieuchwytna, eteryczna aura. A jej oczy jedynie pogłębiały to wrażenie. W słonecznym blasku nie były już stalowo-szare. Jaśniały niczym niebo, wypełnione marzeniami, nadzieją i pasją.

— Cedric Diggory ma zamiar transmutować kamień w małe zwierzątko, by w ten sposób rozproszyć smoka. Zostało to potwierdzone przez dwa osobne źródła. Reikę Hondę, której powiedziała o tym Cho Chang, oraz Aleksieja, który widział, jak Diggory kilka dni temu przeglądał książkę na temat zaawansowanej transmutacji — odparła Dafne, podnosząc wzrok i napotykając spojrzenie Harry'ego. Wymowny, złośliwy uśmieszek zaigrał w kącikach jej ust. — Aleksiej opowiadał, że kiedy zapytał Diggory'ego co czyta, ten po prostu pokazał mu stronę na której omawiano sposoby przemiany obiektów nieożywionych w zwierzęta.

Harry zachichotał, lepiej rozumiejąc rozbawienie Dafne. Aleksiej zawsze wiedział, jakiej metody użyć. Wiele osób nie doceniało go z powodu jego cichego, wycofanego usposobienia. Do tego w Hogwarcie nikogo nie dziwił Krukon pytający o czytaną książkę – tutejsi uczniowie byli naiwniejsi niż ci z Durmstrangu.

Znając plany swoich przeciwników, Harry mógł w końcu wybrać sposób w jaki sam rozprawi się z pierwszym zadaniem.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Poranek w dniu pierwszego zadania był jasny i czysty. W szkole panowała atmosfera pełnego napięcia oczekiwania. Lekcje planowano zakończyć w południe, by uczniowie mieli czas na zebranie się wokół zagrody dla smoków – chociaż oczywiście jeszcze nie wiedzieli, że to właśnie one się tam znajdują. Harry, którego ostatnimi zajęciami było mugoloznastwo, jednym uchem słuchał wywodów profesor Burbage, myślami będąc już przy pierwszym zadaniu. Oczywiście na zewnątrz wciąż sprawiał wrażenie wzorowego ucznia zainteresowanego prowadzoną lekcją. Nie miał innego wyboru, skoro wszyscy pozostali uczniowie co chwilę rzucali ukradkowe spojrzenia w kierunku reprezentanta Durmstrangu. Reprezentanta, który, wyjątkowo, miał na sobie szkarłatny mundurek – no ale przecież dziś występował w imieniu własnej szkoły.

Wkrótce zadzwonił dzwonek. Harry, pozornie niewzruszony, udał się w kierunku Wielkiej Sali na obiad. Zajął miejsce pośrodku stołu i z wdziękiem przyjmował życzenia powodzenia od swoich zwolenników i Ślizgonów. Draco uścisnął jego dłoń z nietypową dla siebie serdecznością, Dafne obdarzyła go nadspodziewanie słodkim uśmiechem, a Emlen życzliwie poklepał go po plecach. W dodatku tłumnie podchodzili do niego uczniowie spoza Slytherinu – ulokowali w pozostałych domach Durmstranczycy oraz całkiem pokaźna liczba hogwarckich Krukonów.

— Jestem pewna, że poradzisz sobie wyśmienicie — Padma Patil uśmiechnęła się do niego, błyskając swoimi śnieżnobiałymi zębami. Stojąca za nią cicha i nieśmiała Su Lu również dołączyła się do jej życzeń. Harry podziękował im za nie uprzejmie i wrócił do jedzenia lekkiego obiadu.

A potem, zdecydowanie zbyt szybko, pojawiła się McGonagall.

— Riddle, reprezentanci mają natychmiast udać się na błonia — ponagliła go. — Musicie przygotować się do pierwszego zadania.

Harry odłożył sztućce i wytarł usta chusteczką.

— Już idę, pani profesor.

Właśnie wstawał od stołu, gdy do Wielkiej Sali wfrunęła wielka płomykówka, trzymająca w szponach czerwoną kopertę. Od razu domyślił się, że był to wyjec. Sowa upuściła list dokładnie nad jego głową. W pierwszej chwili miał ochotę wysadzić niespodziewaną przesyłkę. Nie potrzebował żadnych komplikacji w tak ważnym momencie. Niestety nie mógł pozwolić sobie na to, nie wtedy, gdy obserwowało go tyle par oczu. Musiał przecież zachować swój łagodny wizerunek.

Dlatego złapał list palcem wskazującym i środkowym, i zlustrował go uważnym spojrzeniem. Rozpoznał ręczne pismo na kopercie – należało do Alerona. _Otworzyć czy nie otworzyć_, zastanawiał się. W końcu podjął decyzję – ufał, że jego zastępca wiedział, co robi.

Zgrabnie rozerwał kopertę i wyjął list.

— DO NASZEGO SZANOWNEGO PREFEKTA NACZELNEGO I PRZYWÓDCY, HARRISONA — zagrzał wyjec uległym i pełnym rewerencji głosem Alerona. — UCZNIOWIE DURMSTRNAGU ŻYCZĄ POWODZENIA. WIERZYMY W TWOJE ZWYCIĘSTWO, NASZ KSIĄŻĘ.

Na chwilę w Wielkiej Sali wszystko zamarło. Emlen jako pierwszy przerwał ciszę, wstając ze swojego miejsca i podnosząc w górę pieść.

— Zwycięstwo dla naszego księcia! — wykrzyknął, mrugając do Harry'ego.

_Więc to tak, Emlen o wszystkim wiedział_, Harry w duchu potrząsnął głową. Że też jego zwolennikom udało się zorganizować coś takiego tuż pod jego nosem.

Okrzyk Emlena został pochwycony przez pozostałych uczniów z Durmstrnagu, a następnie przez tych hogwartczyków, którzy mieli ochotę na wyrażenie swojego poparcia dla Harry'ego, czyli głównie Ślizgonów i Krukonów. I było ich o wiele więcej niż wtedy, gdy czara wyrzuciła jego nazwisko.

Siedzący przy stole Gryfonów Ronald Weasley, który do tej pory obserwował wszystko w ponurej ciszy, nie wytrzymał i wyrzucił z siebie zajadle:

— Zachowuje się jak jakiś oślizgły polityk.

Zajmujący miejsce obok Martin Potter zerknął na Riddle'a.

— Prawdziwy dupek — przytaknął skwapliwie.

Obaj wciąż przeżywali nieudany kawał; bliźniacy Weasley i pozostali Gryfoni bezlitośnie się z nich z jego powodu podśmiewali. Przyzwyczajonemu do uwagi i uwielbienia tłumu Ronaldowi Weasleyowi nie podobał się fakt, że swoim przybyciem Riddle zgarnął całą uwagę dla siebie i wianuszka swoich przyjaciół. A jeżeli pamiętało się o ich kilku wzajemnych spięciach, fakcie, że Riddle przyjaźnił się z jego zajadłym wrogiem Malfoyem oraz powłóczystych spojrzeniach, jakie rzucały dziewczyny w kierunku reprezentanta Durmstrangu, to nie dziwiła równoczesna nienawiść i zazdrość Rona o Riddle'a. Martin odczuwał jedynie silne uprzedzenie… ale skoro wróg jego przyjaciela był jego wrogiem…

— Jeszcze go dorwiemy, zobaczysz. Jeszcze go dorwiemy. — Martin położył dłoń na ramieniu rudzielca, kiedy Riddle w towarzystwie McGonagall opuszczał Wielką Salę.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Podchodząc do zagrody dla smoków, Harry zauważył, że pozostali reprezentanci już byli na miejscu. Fitzroy rozsiadł się wygodnie na drewnianej ławce i rozglądał się wokół tak, jakby nic go nie martwiło. Z kolei Diggory krążył nerwowo tam i z powrotem. Widząc Harry'ego uśmiechnął się nieśmiało. Harry w odpowiedzi uprzejmie skinął głową.

Następnie podszedł do nich Bagman, robiąc wokół siebie straszny raban, by przekazać im instrukcje dotyczące zadania.

— No i wasze zadania będzie polegać na zdobyciu złotego jajka — zakończył radośnie.

Harry, zamiast poświęcać uwagę paplaninie Bagmana, uważnie obserwował Fitzroya, który wciąż sprawiał wrażenie zrelaksowanego. _Interesujące. Nawet jeśli wiedział wcześniej o smokach, to teraz powinien okazać choć odrobinę strachu… No chyba, że jest tak niesamowicie pewny swoich umiejętności._ O tak, Fitzroy był rywalem, którego nie należało niedoceniać. Co innego Diggory – ten już zaczynał robić się zielony na twarzy.

Bagman wyjął czerwony woreczek i wręczył go Fitzroyowi, który wyciągnął z niego małą figurkę smoka — ogniomiota chińskiego z numerkiem dwa przyczepionym do szyi. Fitzroy rozszerzył oczy w prześmiewczej parodii przerażenia.

— Och, smok! — wykrzyknął. O dziwo ton jego głosu idealnie imitował zaskoczenie. Harry aż uniósł brwi z rozbawienia. Bagman oczywiście niczego nie zauważył i podał woreczek Diggory'emu, który wylosował niebiesko-szarego smoka. Szwedzki krótkopyski z numerkiem jeden. Wiedząc już, co zostało, Harry sięgnął w głąb woreczka i wyciągnął rogogona węgierskiego z przymocowaną trójką. Kiedy zerknął na niego, smok rozłożył skrzydła i wyszczerzył kły.

— A więc już wiecie! — powiedział Bagman. — Każdy z was wybrał smoka, przed którym stanie, a liczby oznaczają kolejność, to chyba jasne? Teraz was opuszczę i zajmę miejsce komentatora. Panie Diggory, jest pan pierwszy, kiedy usłyszy pan gwizdek, proszę wejść do ogrodzenia. Jasne? Powodzenia! — Po tych słowach rozemocjonowany Bagman wyszedł z namiotu, pozostawiając reprezentantów samych.

Harry usiadł obok Fitzroya, który uśmiechnął się do niego wymownie, z nutką wyzwania. Ale nie był to rodzaj złośliwego uśmiechu, którym obdarza się kogoś uważanego za godnego rywala, o nie. Harry – młodszy od dwa lata – musiał jawić mu się jako ktoś niestanowiący zagrożenia, nawet pomimo zadziwiających wyczynów w trakcie lekcji.

_Zobaczysz, Fitzroy, po dzisiejszym dniu zmienisz o mnie zdanie_, pomyślał Harry odwzajemniając uśmiech. Delikatnie skinął głową, jakby na znak, że przyjmuje wyzwanie, by zaprezentować się jako przeciwnik wart uwagi.

A potem wszystko się zaczęło. Gdzieś w oddali rozbrzmiał gwizdek. Cedrik przestał chodzić w kółko i zebrał się w sobie. Wyprostował ramiona.

— Powodzenia, Diggory — odezwał się cicho Harry, oferując starszemu chłopcu uspokajający uśmieszek. Aż chciało mu się śmiać na myśl, że wystarczyło sprawiać wrażenie rycerskiego i uczciwego, by zapewnić sobie dobre stosunki z honorowym przeciwnikiem… Diggory odwzajemnił to, co uznał za próbę dodania otuchy, nikłym uśmiechem, po czym wyszedł.

Harry słuchał komentarzy Bagmana i okrzyków tłumu. Z zasłyszanych odgłosów był w stanie ułożyć sobie całkiem wyraźny obraz sytuacji: Diggory przetransmutował kamień w psa i kiedy ten odciągał uwagę smoka, próbował podbiec do gada i przechwycić jajko. Niestety smok w pewnym momencie musiał zmienić zdanie i zamiast ścigać psa, zaczął gonić Diggory'ego. A jeśli wrzaski tłumu miały być jakąś wskazówką, to wyglądało na to, że rana odniesiona przez Puchona musiała być całkiem poważna. Żałował, że kiedy Bagman poprosił sędziów o wydanie ocen, nie widział, kto ile przyznał punktów. Ale czy musiał widzieć to osobiście? Informatorzy Harry'ego z pewnością wszystko bacznie obserwowali, by później o wszystkim mu donieść. W końcu ta wiedza mogła okazać się kluczowa dla jego dalszych posunięć…

Przyszła kolej na Fitzroya. Reprezentant Beauxbatons posłał Harry'emu wyzywający uśmieszek, nim pewnym krokiem opuścił namiot. Harry z zamyśleniem przyglądał się wychodzącemu rywalowi. A kiedy padły pierwsze komentarze, jego uwagę przykuło zdanie: „Wielki Merlinie, cios prosto w oczy! Och chyba trochę ją to rozwścieczyło… Uważaj!". Po tupnięciach, trzaskach i gwałtownych owacjach tłumu wywnioskował, że Zaklęcie Spojówek sprawiło, że smok miotał się jak oszalały. Wyglądało też na to, że zamaskowanie przez Fitzroya własnego zapachu spełniło swoje zadanie; smok musiał parę razy chybić, ale jeden jego atak brzmiał tak, jakby się powiódł, choć z pewnością nie spowodował poważnej rany. W końcu Bagman wykrzyknął:

— Iii… Tak, ma jajko!

Harry zamienił się w słuch, kiedy ogłaszane były wyniki. Z poziomu głośności tłumu wydedukował, że Fitzroy musiał dostać lepsze noty od Diggory'ego. Ale nim miał czas zastanowić się, co oznaczał dla niego dobry wynik przeciwnika, rozległ się trzeci gwizdek.

* * *

**T/N (22.10.2015)**

Nie duście! To autorka zakończyła rozdział w takim momencie, nie ja. I wybaczcie małą (no dobra, trzytygodniową, to wcale nie taka mała) obsuwę. Oczywiście z przeziębieniem uporałam się dość szybko, ale od tłumaczenia odciągały mnie inne rzeczy. A to, że w ostatnich czasach wychodzę z domu o siódmej i wracam o ósmej, dziewiątej wieczorem, wcale nie pomaga… Niemniej byle do grudnia i powinno być u mnie luźniej.

Z ogłoszeń: kolejny rozdział postaram się przetłumaczyć w miarę szybko. Zostały nam jeszcze trzy (mam nadzieję, że wszyscy pamiętacie moje ostrzeżenie z pierwszego rozdziału – opowieść w pewnym momencie się urywa, i choć autorka opublikowała jakiś czas temu dwa dodatkowe rozdziały, od kilku miesięcy niestety nie aktualizowała oryginału. A ja nie mam żadnych przecieków o tym, czy będzie to robić, czy nie…) i mam ambitny plan wyrobienia się z ich tłumaczeniem do 31 grudnia, czyli daty publikacji pierwszego rozdziału. I stanę na uszach, by to zrobić (albo po prostu wezmę sobie w pracy urlop… Na coś go trzeba w końcu wykorzystać, a że moją wymarzoną Rumunię już zwiedziłam, to mogę teraz dla odmiany posiedzieć w domu^^).

Z innych ogłoszeń: za jakiś czas pojawi się aktualizacja **1942**. **Pamiętnik subiekta** też wkrótce doczeka się nowego „rozdzialiku". Jak zawsze tych, którzy jeszcze tych opowieści nie znają, zachęcam do zajrzenia na mój profil. Może umili wam to czas oczekiwania na opis tego, jak sobie poradził Harry.


	31. XXXI: Hogwart Rok V Smoki

**Rozdział XXXI: Hogwart Rok V: Smoki**

* * *

Harry podniósł się i ruszył ku wyjściu z namiotu. Szedł między drzewami, zmierzając w stronę zagrody otoczonej płotem zbitym z prostych desek. Wokół wznosiły się trybuny, skąd przyglądały mu się setki twarzy. Na drugim końcu zagrody, po przeciwnej stronie od przerwy, którą dostał się do środka, dostrzegł rogogona węgierskiego. Smoczyca przysiadła na jajkach z do połowy rozłożonymi skrzydłami i spoglądała na niego swoimi żółtymi, gadzimi ślepiami przywodzącymi na myśl oczy węża. Była niczym ogromny, okryty czarną łuską jaszczur, bijący najeżonym długimi kolcami ogonem, który żłobił w ziemi długie na jard ślady. Była piękna i śmiertelnie niebezpieczna. Jak Mordercze Zaklęcie – zabójcze, a równocześnie piękne w swym zielonym majestacie.

Harry uśmiechnął się drapieżnie. Dziś pokaże jej i wszystkim zebranym, że sam jest znacznie niebezpieczniejszym przeciwnikiem.

Złote jajo dostrzegł bez problemu – wyróżniało się na tle tych innych, cementowo szarych, spoczywając spokojnie pomiędzy przednimi łapami smoka. Zgrabnym machnięciem nadgarstka wysunął różdżkę z kabury i płynnie wycelował nią w rogogona. Błyskawicznym ruchem wyrysował w powietrzu zygzak, zebrał całą swoją wolę i wykrzyczał cztery razy to samo zaklęcie – po jednym razie na każdą smoczą łapę.

Jasne, niebieskie promienie uderzyły kolejno w przednie i tylnie łapy gada. Był to dość zaawansowany czar, w które musiał włożyć całkiem dużo mocy. Lewa tylnia łapa, lewa przednia, prawa tylnia, prawa przednia. Gdy tylko zaklęcia dosięgały muskularnego, pokrytego łuskami ciała, na trafionych kończynach zaczynał osiadać szron — z początku biały i delikatny, szybko rozprzestrzenił się po masywnych łapach. Najpierw jedna wąska strużka, potem kolejna — aż w końcu gadzie łapy zostały zakleszczone w silnym, śnieżnym uścisku, który wnet przeobraził się w twardą, zbitą, przeźroczysta bryłę lodu.

— Niech mnie dunder świśnie! On poskromił smoka Zamrażającym Zaklęciem! — krzyczał Bagman. — Łapacze smoków, czy wy to widzicie?

Tłum jakby skurczył się, gdy wszyscy głośno wciągnęli powietrze, chociaż Harry był pewien, że połowa zebranych nawet nie miała pojęcia, czym było owo Zamrażające Zaklęcie.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Poskramianie smoków było niesamowicie trudnym zadaniem, głównie z powodu przesiąkającej ich na wskroś starożytnej magii — tylko naprawdę potężne zaklęcia były w stanie się przez nią przebić. I chociaż Harry znał i potrafił rzucić niektóre z nich, to zajęło by to zbyt wiele czasu — czasu, który smok mógł wykorzystać na przykład na zaatakowanie go. Dlatego najpierw musiał znaleźć sposób na unieruchomienie gada… Dlatego wybrał to wykraczające poza poziom OWUT-emów zaklęcie pozwalające na wyczarowanie lodu, który oplatał kończyny i zamarzał niemalże w tej samej chwili. W każdej innej sytuacji łańcuchy i kajdany sprawiłby się równie dobrze, ale nie w tej, bo nie powstrzymałyby zwierzęcia. Natomiast lód miał w sobie coś, co przeciwstawiało się ognistej naturze magicznych stworów takich jak smoki, przez co był skuteczniejszy niż inne substancje.

Harry powolutku zaczął zbliżać się do smoka, uważnie obserwując warczącego i syczącego stwora. A ten nagle otworzył swą wielką paszczę, i zionął spiralnym strumieniem pomarańczowo-czerwonego ognia.

Tyle że gdy płomienie dosięgły miejsca, w którym Harry stał, już go tam nie było – zrobił błyskawiczny unik i przetoczył się pięć stóp dalej. _Niech Merlinowi będą dzięki za te wszystkie ćwiczebne pojedynki z ciocią Bellą… Przysięgam, że już nigdy nie będę narzekać, że zmusza mnie do robienie tylu uników…_

— O ja cię! Ależ było blisko! Na tiarę Merlina, wygląda na to, że nasz najmłodszy zawodnik nieźle zna się na uciekaniu — ekscytował się Bagman. Harry jedynie zacisnął zęby i przestał zwracać uwagę na komentarze czarodzieja.

Niestety na gardziel smoka nie mógł rzucić Zamrażającego Zaklęcia. Stanowiła ona źródło smoczego ognia, a wydobywające się z niej płomienie miały te same właściwości co ogień Gubraitchiana — wszelkie próby ich zamrożenie raczej nie kończyły się dobrze dla rzucającego zaklęcie. Ale musiał przecież znaleźć jakiś sposób na zbliżenie się do gada… chwila, może to zadziała… Zaczął biec zygzakiem w stronę stwora, wykorzystując całą swoją zwinność i szybkość nabytą podczas ćwiczebnych pojedynków i potyczek na polu walki. Smok dwa razy obrócił głowę i dwa razy zionął ogniem — za każdym razem chybił.

Podczas biegu Harry zebrał także pozostałą moc oraz oklumencyjne zdolności, by złożyć w myślach odpowiedni runy. Cięcie tu, okrąg tam… Runa zimna. Runa energii. I wreszcie ostatnia, ale równie ważna: runa rozszerzająca kanał, przez który miała przepłynąć magia potrzebna do rzucenia zaklęcia. I w końcu, dwadzieścia stóp przez rogogonem, Harry gwałtownie się zatrzymał.

Nim gad zdążył zareagować, Harry machnął różdżką, wykonując serię skomplikowanych śmignięć i pchnięć — nie miał śmiałości pominąć żadnego ruchu związanego z tym zaklęciem — po czym wycelował w smoka i krzyknął:

— _Gelidus Gelu Tempestas!_

Moc przetoczyła się przez jego krew i żyły, zabulgotała, zaszemrała, lepka i słodka… i płynęła, płynęła, aż nie chlusnęła jak olbrzymi wodospad, zamieniając się w zaklęcie. Pozbawiło to Harry'ego niemal wszystkich sił, jego ręka nagle zwiotczała, ale za to natychmiast odczuł rezultat czaru. Temperatura powietrza w promieniu dwudziestu stóp od rogogona spadła drastycznie. Na grzbiecie smoka dało się dostrzec delikatny szron, podczas gdy płatki śniegu wywołane zaklęciem zaczęły skraplać się w obrębie obszaru objętego czarem.

— Na białą brodę Merlina! Co to za zaklęcie? — głos Bagmana drżał od zachwytu. Tłum zamilkł na chwilę, potem dało się słyszeć szmer spekulacji i domysłów, aż w końcu: — Właśnie zostałem poinformowany przez pana Croucha, że nasz najmłodszy zawodnik użył potężnego, zmieniającego pogodę zaklęcia, by uśpić smoka! Ludziska, to naprawdę potężny kawał ma…

Głośne, podekscytowane okrzyki z trybun zagłuszyły na chwilę Bagmana. W końcu tylko garstka niezwykle uzdolnionych czarodziei była w stanie rzucić tak spektakularne, wyczerpujące zaklęcie… Harry chciał, by właśnie w ten sposób publiczność myślała o jego zdolnościach… i udało mu się to osiągnąć

Korzystając z nadarzającej się okazji do odpoczynku patrzył, jak dotkliwe zimno wykonuje swoją pracę; smok, chociaż niewątpliwie był ogromną bestią, mimo wszystko był krewnym węży. A w ciągu lat spędzonych w towarzystwie Nagini i Nuit Harry dowiedział się jednej ważnej rzeczy o tych gadach: gdy robiło się zimnej, zasypiały. Ale nie przystanął, by obserwować, jak smok mruga sennie. Zamiast tego, nie zważając na własne osłabienie, zaczął ukradkiem przemykać pomiędzy prawdziwymi jajami i torować sobie drogę w kierunku złotego jaja, wykorzystując umiejętność bezszelestnego skradania się nabytą podczas wakacyjnych rajdów.

Był coraz bliżej i bliżej… Nagle rogogon zachrapał dudniąco, a z jego paszczy buchnął snop płomieni. Harry miał tylko ułamek sekundy na podjęcie decyzji — pochwycić jajo czy zrobić unik? W końcu wygrał jego wrodzony upór i potrzeba samodzielnego decydowania o sobie — nie było mowy, by byle smok dyktował mu, co ma robić, nie wtedy, kiedy tak niewiele dzieliło go od zwycięstwa. Dał więc nura, pochwycił jajo, przeturlał się… i wpadł wprost na wyboistą powierzchnię utworzoną z prawdziwych jaj, które dzięki swoim twardym niczym granit skorupkom nie popękały. Strumień minął go o cal.

Ignorując zupełnie chrapiącego smoka, Harry przeszedł na środek zagrody i uniósł w górę pieść w geście zwycięstwa, a potem z jajem wepchniętym pod pachę odwrócił się w stronę rozentuzjazmowanego tłumu.

— Patrzcie na to! — krzyczał zachrypniętym głosem Bagman. — Czy wy to widzicie? Naszemu najmłodszemu zawodnikowi zdobycie jaja zajęło najmniej czasu. Bez draśnięcia, wykorzystując tylko jedno potężne zaklęcie!

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, kiedy zobaczył, jak poskramiacze smoków ruszyli w kierunku rogogona i… zadrżeli z zimna, gdy tylko weszli w obręb działania czaru.

— Jeżeli wam się nie śpieszy, możecie zaczekać pięć minut, wtedy zrobi się cieplej — zawołał w ich stronę. Jeden z poskramiaczy, krępy, muskularny młodzieniec z sterczącymi, rudymi włosami — zapewne Charlie Weasley — uśmiechnął się, potrząsnął głową i rzucił cierpko:

— Jednym czarem dokonałeś tego, na co zazwyczaj potrzeba zaklęć oszałamiających rzucanych przez pięciu poskramiaczy smoków. Aż trudno mi w to uwierzyć.

Harry jedynie wzruszył ramionami, podczas gdy pozostali czarodzieje zajęli się wyprowadzeniem spacyfikowanego rogogona z zagrody. Nadszedł czas na wyniki. Gdy gad zniknął, zyskał doskonały widok na udrapowaną złotem trybunę z sędziami. Podniósłszy wzrok zobaczył, jak pierwsza z grona sędziów, Maxime, unosi różdżkę. Wystrzeliła z niej długa, srebrna wstęga, która skręciła się i uformowała w ósemkę. _Efekt stronniczości_, zawyrokował Harry, gdyż nie zrobił nic, za co mogłaby odjąć mu te dwa punkty. Nie został ranny, nie doprowadził do zgniecenia żadnego smoczego jaja. Następny, Crouch — a raczej znajdujący się pod działaniem wielosokowego Barty Crouch Junior — wystrzelił w niebo dziesiątkę. Harry potrząsnął w myślał głową; właśnie wyobraził sobie pełen radości chichot Barty'ego. Później przyszła kolej na Dumbledore'a, który jak zawsze gotowy do tego, by robić to, co słuszne, bezstronny sędzia prawości i sprawiedliwości, wystawił Harry'emu ocenę, na jaką ten naprawdę zasłużył — dziesiątkę.

Z kolei Bagman wystrzelił w niebo dziewiątkę. Harry zmrużył oczy i zlustrował spojrzeniem byłego zawodnika quidditcha. Gdyby osądzać go po komentarzach wygłaszanych w trakcie występu, to nie wydawał się on typem surowego sędziego, najprawdopodobniej więc chciał zminimalizować ilość otrzymanych przez Harry'ego punktów. Ale że nie mógł zrobić tego wprost, nie po tym, jak wychwalał jego męstwo, to po prostu odjął mu jeden. Nic nadzwyczajnego, biorąc pod uwagę to, że Maxime dała Harry'emu tylko osiem.

_Jeszcze odkryję jego motyw…_

Został Karkarow. Harry nawet nie musiał zaprzątać sobie głowy patrzeniem, gdyż z różdżki czarodzieja wystrzeliła dziesiątka. Jak najbardziej spodziewana ocena, dzięki której jego ostateczny wynik wyniósł… czterdzieści siedem punktów. Harry pozwolił sobie na leciutki, pełen zadowolenia uśmieszek. Wykonał elegancki półukłon w stronę sędziowskiej loży, po czym skierował się ku wyjściu z zagrody.

Był przekonany, że otrzymał najwyższy wynik, a jego pewność potwierdziło późniejsze sprawozdanie Francisa, który jednym tchem wyrecytował oceny pozostałych zawodników.

— Fitzroy dostał czterdzieści cztery. Skorzystał z zaklęcia wywołującego zapalenie spojówek. Sędziom to zaimponowało, ale odebrali mu punkty za zadrapane przez smoka ramię. Wszyscy, poza Maxime oczywiście, ale on jest dyrektorką jego szkoły.

Harry skinął głową i zapytał o Diggory'ego. Emlen wzruszył ramionami, wyraźnie pokazując, że nie był pod wrażeniem występu zawodnika z Hogwartu.

— W sumie to był niezły kawałek transmutacji, ale Diggory trochę beztrosko do tego podszedł. Krótkopyski dorwał się do jego nogi, trochę przypiekł mu twarz… Ostatecznie Diggory zdobył czterdzieści punktów. Nie uzbierałby tylu, gdyby nie Bagman, który dał mu dziesięć.

Harry zmrużył oczy — Bagman chyba rzeczywiście miał jakiś ukryty motyw.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Tamto Halloween zapadało w pamięć. Ślizgoni, podekscytowani zwycięstwem jednego ze swoich, pozwolili sobie na chwilę luzu i okazanie, jak bardzo ich ono ucieszyło. Podczas uczty przy ich stole w panował zdecydowanie radosny nastrój. Wielu uczniów złożyło Harry'emu szczere gratulacje. Draco przez cały czas miał przyklejony do twarzy szeroki uśmiech, zaśmiał się nawet razy czy dwa ze spalonego żartu Teo — Harry nie wiedział, czy bardziej powinien być zdziwiony tym, że Teo spalił żart, czy tym, że i tak rozbawił on Dracona. Później, gdy uczta się skończyła, a Ślizgoni z powrotem znaleźli się w swoich lochach, Dafne wyprawiła przyjęcie z prawdziwego zdarzenia by uczcić sukces Harry'ego. Nie brakowało na nim migoczących lampek (efekt uzyskano dzięki połączeniu fajerwerków dr Filibustera z magicznym, stroboskopowym światłem), głośnej muzyki, przemyconych butelek Ognistej i piwa kremowego, gór ciasteczek i słodyczy z Miodowego Królestwa oraz gości; Ślizgonów, Durmstangczyków, a nawet kilku wybranych Krukonów. Sama Dafne nie pilnowała się tak jak zawsze, odsłaniając przed innymi nieco prawdziwej siebie.

Harry, oszołomiony ilością Ognistej Whisky, którą wlał w siebie i panującym wokół frywolnym nastrojem przyparł Dafne do muru niedaleko kominka. Zawsze myślał o niej jak o młodszej siostrze, o którą należy się troszczyć i którą trzeba chronić, ale w ciągu tego roku jego uczucia względem niej zaczęły się zmieniać. Zapatrzył się na piękne, okolone długimi rzęsami niebiesko-szare oczy, na porcelanową twarz w aureoli złotych włosów… na delikatne rumieńce, który wykwitły właśnie na policzkach… tak gładkich i miękkich policzkach… Nie mógł tak po prostu na nie tylko patrzeć… Uległ więc pokusie i złożył na nich pocałunek. Zastanawiał się przy tym jak zareaguje… Jednak ku jego zaskoczeniu nie spoliczkowała go, nie odepchnęła, nie spiorunowała wzrokiem. Zamiast tego rumieńce na jej policzkach pogłębiły się, a oczy pojaśniały.

— Harrison — wyszeptała rozchylając usta.

_Nie, to jest niewłaściwe._ Harry potrzebował całej swojej silnej woli, by się odsunąć. Nie mógł zrobić ani powiedzieć czegoś, czego później by żałował. _Żadna z nich nie może dla mnie stać się ważna…_ przypomniał sobie. _Wykorzystuję je, a potem porzucam…_ Dafne nie chciał w ten sposób skrzywdzić. Znaczyła dla niego więcej niż jakakolwiek inna dziewczyna; nie była ani Steffi, ani Amelią.

— Dziękuję ci, moja droga, za zorganizowanie tego wszystkiego. Chodź, dołączmy znowu do zabawy. — Wyciągnął w jej stronę rękę i uraczył jednym z najbardziej czarujących uśmiechów. Dafne wciąż miała ten rozmarzony wzrok, ale przyjęła jej dłoń i pozwoliła, by zaprowadził ją z powrotem na sam środek pokoju wspólnego.

Następnego ranka Harry obudził się z przeraźliwym bólem głowy. _Słodki Merlinie, już pamiętam, dlaczego tak rzadko piję…_ Jęcząc, skoncentrował się na tyle, by być w stanie przywołać zaklęciem fiolkę z lekarstwem na kaca, którą miał w kufrze. Dopiero po tym, jak mikstura zaczęła działać, rozchylił kotary zasłaniające łóżko.

Widokiem nieruchomych braci Withers stojących tuż przy jego łóżku całkowicie go zaskoczył. Chociaż zaakceptował ich obecność jako swoich ochroniarzy, zapowiedział także, że ceni swoją prywatność. Do tego jasno dał im do zrozumienia, że nie wymaga od nich, by go pilnowali w Ślizgońskich lochach. Dlatego ich obecne usytuowanie sprawiło, że uniósł pytająco brwi.

Septimus ukłonił się i odpowiedział cicho na niezadane pytanie.

— Pomyśleliśmy, biorąc pod uwagę twój stan, książę, że lepiej będzie, jeżeli zachowamy czujność.

Harry zmrużył oczy. Czyżby Septimus właśnie go krytykował? Szybkie muśnięcie umysłu starszego chłopaka dało negatywną odpowiedź. Zrelaksował się. Natknął się tam tylko na troskę i poczucie odpowiedzialności za dobre samopoczucie Harry'ego.

— Bądź spokojny, Septimusie, zawsze jestem strzeżony — odparł krótko. Ale w duchy przyznał, że docenia obowiązkowość bliźniaków.

W trakcie tygodni, które nastąpiły po pierwszym zadaniu Harry przekonał się, że uczniów Hogwartu można było podzielić na dwie grupy; tych, których oburzało, że zawodnik z Durmstrangu tak dobrze sobie poradził i tych, których szczerze zachwycił jego występ. Gdyby nie to, że już wcześniej zdobył pozycję celebryty, to z pewnością teraz na pewno by nim był. Bez skrupułów korzystał z profitów, które się z tym wiązały i oczarowywał swoją uprzejmością i galanterią starsze uczennice ze wszystkich domów — jak dotąd najłatwiejszy cel jego umizgów.

Powoli i stopniowo zasadzał również ziarna pokusy wśród uczniów, którzy byli najbardziej podatni na uwodzicielską moc władzy. Już dzień po pierwszym zadaniu polecił Dafne rozpuścić plotki o tym, że zaklęcie, którego użył do pokonania smoka mógł rzucić tylko naprawdę potężny czarodziej. A on, kreując się na takowego, był w stanie zwabić do siebie tych, którzy również pragnęli choć kawałeczka takiej potęgi. Padma Patil, Anthony Goldstein, Su Li oraz Stephen Conrfot, zaraz za jego Ślizgonami, jako pierwsi wpadli w zastawione sidła.

Równocześnie polecił Draco mieć oko na Ślizgonów i trzymać ich w ryzach. Od czasu ich pamiętnej rozmowy Draco oddał się bez reszty temu zajęciu i zachowywał jak wzorowy zastępca. Dbał też o to, by okazywać Harry'emu szacunek i poważanie i zachowywać się odpowiednio ulegle. Niestety to sprawiało, że Harry czuł się tak, jakby stracił przyjaciela. Już nie było między nimi tego cichego porozumienia, serdecznego koleżeństwa, które dzielili przez wszystkie poprzednie lata. _Ojciec zawsze powtarza, że nie mogę pozwolić sobie na posiadanie przyjaciół… Czy i w tym ma rację, jak w wielu innych kwestiach?_

Niestety nie zapowiadało się, by w najbliższym czasie Harry mógł cokolwiek zrobić ze skutkami, jakie wywołała jego pogawędka z Draco, więc zepchnął związane w nią rozterki w głąb umysłu, skupiając się na innych rzeczach.

Na przykład takich, jak zemsta na Fredzie i Georgu Weasleyach, ich bracie Ronaldzie i Martinie Potterze. Oczywiście nie ulegało wątpliwości, że to bliźniacy Weasley rzucili na niego zaklęcie, które przemieniło go w potworną wersję maskotki Gryfonów, ale Dafne potwierdziła jego podejrzenia, że to młodszy Weasley i bachor Potter byli prowodyrami całej akcji.

Dlatego też w pewien niedzielny poranek Ronald Weasley i Martin Potter zostali znalezieni w Wielkiej Sali, gdzie magicznie związani, jedynie w bokserkach, wisieli w powietrzu do góry nogami. Ich ciała, od szyi w dół, przypominały cielska olbrzymich, zielonych węży. Niemal wszyscy wybuchali na ich widok gromkim śmiechem, nawet Gryfoni. Harry dodatkowo nałożył na nieszczęsną dwójkę czar, który zniechęcał każdego, kto tylko chciałby im pomóc. Tak więc nim w końcu kadra nauczycielska zdołała ściągnąć ich na dół, twarze chłopców były czerwonego od doznanego upokorzenia.

— Cisza — wykrzyknął przybyły znienacka James Potter, piorunując spojrzeniem chichoczących uczniów, kiedy próbował pomóc swojemu synowi. — Gdy znajdę tego, kto to zrobił, dam mu szlaban do końca roku!

_Czyżbym musiał nauczyć się, jak pisze się słowo „hipokryta" Potter? Z pewnością nigdy nie broniłeś tak żadnego ucznia, któremu twój syn wyrządził kawał._

Kiedy Harry poczuł na sobie spojrzenie Jamesa Potter, uśmiechnął się leciutko pod nosem — wyglądało na to, że mężczyzna mimo wszystko potrafił myśleć. Może te zielone łuski były zbyt oczywiste…

W końcu zieleń była kolorem Slytherinu, a wąż jego symbolem. Ale mniejsza z tym. I tak nigdy nie uda mu się znaleźć żadnego dowodu łączącego go z tą sprawą.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Albus Dumbledore dwa razy radośnie zaklaskał dłońmi.

— A teraz, moi drodzy profesorowie, czy ktoś z was chce coś dodać? — Gdy już przedyskutowali wszystkie standardowe kwestie, nadchodził czas na część, którą Albus uwielbiał; rozmowy o uczniach.

Malutki Filius Flitwick zakasłał.

— Ekhm — powiedział w końcu swoim piskliwym głosikiem, a jego twarz pojaśniała. — Chciałbym z dumną ogłosić, że moi piątoroczni Krukoni wykazują nadzwyczajną poprawę w swojej nauce. — Zamachał z podekscytowaniem kawałkiem pergaminu, pokazując wszystkim, jak bardzo był z tego zadowolony.

Albus gestem nakazał Flitwickowi, by kontynuował. Ach, jakże lubił słuchać o sukcesach swoich uczniów.

Flitwick natychmiast zaczął wyliczać osiągnięcia wspomnianych Krukonów. Patil, Cornfoot, Li, Goldstein… wszyscy nadzwyczaj podciągnęli się w nauce. Rozpromieniony Albus natychmiast przypisał to pracy kadry nauczycielskiej i z ukontentowaniem rozsiadł się w fotelu, podczas gdy Sprout zaczęła opowiadać o swoich Puchonach. Następnie Minerwa zdała krótki raport o Gryfonach, jak zwykle okraszony zwyczajowym narzekaniem na psikusy Ronalda, Martina i bliźniaków. Była przy tym tak ostra i surowa, że nawet James Potter nieco się zaczerwienił, słuchając o wybrykach swojego syna. I dopiero, gdy Severus również napomknął o niesłychanie dobrych ocenach piątorocznych Śłizgonów, w głowie Albusa rozległy się ostrzegawcze dzwonki. Piątoroczni… skąd ta nagła poprawa? I chociaż z całych sił nadal chciał przypisywać dobre stopnie uczniów ciężkiej pracy kadry nauczycielskiej Hogwartu, to jednak nie mógł dłużej pozostawać ślepym głupcem. Daleko mu było do kogoś takiego, bez względu na to, jak wiele oszczerczych artykułów na jego temat zamieszczano w Proroku Codziennym.

Irma Prince już dawno temu poinformowała Albusa, że trzy razy w tygodniu w bibliotece zbierają się uczniowie, głównie piątoroczni Ślizgoni i Krukoni, i wspólnie uczą. Przywódcą tej nieformalnej grupy zdawał się być nie kto inny, a sam Harrison Maximus Riddle. Albus, pochłonięty bez reszty kwestiami związanymi z Turniejem Trójmagicznym, przyjął ten fakt do wiadomości, odłożył gdzieś na obrzeża swojego dobrze poukładanego umysłu. Ale teraz, gdy sobie o tym przypomniał, postanowił mieć oko na rozwój sytuacji… i na chłopca, który najwidoczniej skupiał wokół siebie innych. Przypominał mu on innego ucznia, którego kiedyś uczył… pięćdziesiąt lat temu…

Zebranie trwało dalej — kiedy Snape przeszedł do części, w której informował o postępach uczniów z wymiany i był zmuszony wspomnieć o poczynaniach Harrisona Riddle, Albus skupił na raporcie Mistrza Eliksirów całą uwagę.

— Stopnie Harrisona Riddle'a są… odpowiednie. — Temu stwierdzeniu towarzyszyła odpowiednia ilość zjadliwości. Użyty przymiotnik zwrócił uwagę Albusa.

— Czy mógłbyś wyjaśnić, co przez to rozumiesz, Severusie? — W oczach dyrektora pojawiły się ciekawskie iskierki.

Przez twarz Severusa przemknął grymas, a jego usta zacisnęły się.

— Jego oceny oscylują wokół Przewyższających Oczekiwania.

Albus doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że iskierki w jego oczach stały się wyraźniejsze, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Znając niechęć Severusa do Riddle'a i oraz jego stronniczość w wystawianiu ocen, mógł wywnioskować, że chłopak był co najmniej przeciętnie utalentowany w eliksirach.

— Rozumiem. Minerwo, a jak on radzi sobie na transmutacji?

Nieco zaskoczył go widok delikatnej sympatii malującej się na twarzy Minerwy. Oho! Czyżby Harrison Riddle i ją oczarował? W sumie nic dziwnego, chłopak miał naprawdę charyzmatyczną osobowość. I znowu Albusowi nieprzyjemnie skojarzyło się to z innym Riddle'em, którego uczył pięćdziesiąt lat temu…

— Jest naprawdę dobry. Ma do transmutacji naturalny talent, Albusie. Szczerze powiedziawszy, to nie uczyłam nikogo tak dobrego od czasów Jamesa Pottera. Spodziewałam się, że będzie miał problem z kursem OWUTEM-owym, w końcu jest dopiero na piątym roku, ale okazało się, że jest jednym z moich najlepszych uczniów. — Zazwyczaj powściągliwa nauczycielka okazała swój zachwyt delikatnym uśmiechem. Jak na Minerwę, była to naprawdę niesłychana pochwała. Albus zastanawiał się, czy ktoś jeszcze będzie miał coś do dodania na temat zawodnika Durmstrangu. Był prawie pewien, że tak…

— Pan Riddle to prawdziwy prymus! — obwieścił z podekscytowaniem Filius. — Bez wątpienia jest moim najlepszym uczniem na kursie OWUTEM-owym. Czy ktoś z was dostrzegł to zaawansowane zaklęcie zmieniające pogodę, którego użył podczas pierwszego zadania?

Albus wzdrygnął się niezauważalnie. Czy dostrzegł? O tak… Można by powiedzieć, że miałby problemy z _niedostrzeżeniem_. Dodając do tego magię runiczną i ogromną moc, którą Harrison był w stanie włożyć w zaklęcie, dzięki któremu poskromił smoka… Przebieg pierwszego zadania konsultowano z Albusem, i o ile dyrektor spodziewał się czegoś w styl zaklęcia wywołującego zapalenia spojówek czy transformacji, to czaru użytego przez Harrisona się nie spodziewał. A powinien, na wszystkie cytrynowe sorbety świata. Co świadczyło, że Harrison Riddle rzeczywiście był geniuszem. Problem polegał na tym, że był geniuszem ze Slytherinu i Durmstrangu, a Albus na własne oczy widział, kim tacy geniusze się stają… Wspomnienia czarnowłosego, złotoustego Prefekta Naczelnego sprzed pięćdziesięciu lat i pewnego młodego blondyna z niebieskiemu oczami i szelmowskim, ujmującym uśmiechem z jeszcze odleglejszych czasów wypełniły jego umysł.

Albus westchnął, odrzucając przeszłość i z powrotem skupiając się na chwili obecnej. Harrison Riddle. Enigma. Poszperał trochę w przeszłości chłopca i odkrył, że był on dalekim krewnym Malfoyów, a jego ojciec przebywał obecnie w Chinach. Niezwykle dogodne — chyba wszyscy wiedzieli, jak trudne było uzyskanie jakichkolwiek informacji na temat magicznej społeczności zamieszkującej ten kraj. Tak więc tło rodzinne Harrisona Riddle'a wciąż pozostawało większą lub mniejszą zagadką.

Jak bardzo zagłębił się już w czarną magię? No bo to, że chłopak z Durmstrangu ją znał, nie ulegało wątpliwości. Z drugiej strony jego reakcja na Fawkesa była, delikatnie mówiąc, dezorientująca — ani się nie wzdrygnął, ani nie okazał żadnych innych oznak bólu usłyszawszy pieśń feniksa, a tak właśnie reagowali ci, którzy praktykowali mroczne sztuki. Albus raczej nie uważał, by kierował się w swoim życiu uprzedzeniami, ale mając w szkole dzieci z Durmstrangu, a szczególnie jednego, wyróżniającego się prefekta naczelnego, który rozszerzał swoje wpływy na uczniów z jego szkoły, musiał być ostrożnym. Zatroskany, powrócił do zebrania kadry nauczycielskiej.

Tylko po to, by wysłuchać, jak James, jego niegdysiejszy ulubiony uczeń, ze złością marudził, że Harrison Riddle, może i był zdolny, ale na jego zajęciach przejawiał naganne podejście. Stękał coś na temat pojedynku Harrisona z Ronaldem, w trakcie którego reprezentant Durmstrangu zmusił młodego Weasleya do krzyku.

— Czy pan Riddle użył czarnomagicznych klątw lub czarów? — zapytał łagodnie Albus. Kiedy James spojrzał mu w oczy, dyrektor dyskretnie zanurkował w umysł młodego nauczyciela.

— Nie, użył jedynie Zaklęcia Łaskoczącego — odparł mężczyzna po chwili wahania. Wokół stołu rozległy się pełne niedowierzania prychnięcia, podczas gdy Albus wychwycił wspomnienie incydentu, o którym opowiadał James. Rzeczywiście wyglądało na to, że miał rację. Czyżby najmłodsza męska latorośl Weasleyów była tak delikatna, że byle Zaklęcie Łaskoczące wywołało tak potężny efekt?

— Nie stała się żadna krzywda, James. To najprawdopodobniej trochę za mocno rzucony czas. Być może zwrócenie uwagi wystarczy. Severusie, czy mógłbyś przypomnieć panu Riddle'owi, by na przyszłość panował nad ilością mocy wkładanej w zaklęcie?

Z lekkim mrugnięciem Albus uznał kwestię za rozwiązaną, chociaż postanowił nieco podumać nad nią później. W zachowaniu chłopaka było coś, co jednak niepokoiło Albusa.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Voldemort, Czarny Pan Magicznej Brytanii, ze zdegustowaniem mierzył wzrokiem mężczyznę klęczącego na dywanie.

— Jesteś pewny tych informacji, Barty? — wysyczał, a jego słowa zabarwił gniew. Wykorzystując legilimencyjne umiejętności, wtargnął do umysłu czarodzieja. Barty Crouch Jr. pochylił głowę.

— Tak, mój panie — odpowiedział.

Jedynie Strażnik Sali Przepowiedni i osoby, których przepowiednie dotyczyły, mogły zdjąć je z półek Departamentu Tajemnic — tę oto informację przekazał Voldemortowi Barty. Dzięki legilimecji Czarny Pan odkrył, że młody Crouch dowiedział się tego od innego śmierciożercy, Rookwooda, który pracował jako Niewymowny, nim odkryto jego podwójną tożsamość. Najwyraźniej Barty zdecydował się na skorzystanie z wiedzy Niewymownego niedawno, chociaż powinien pomyśleć o tym w pierwszej kolejności po otrzymaniu rozkazu zebrania informacji o Sali Przepowiedni. Wprawdzie Voldemort polecił mu także zachowanie dyskrecji, niemniej jednak Barty powinien znaleźć sposób na zdobycie pożądanych informacji bez wzbudzania niczyich podejrzeń.

— Twoje niekompetencja mnie poraża, Barty. Z powodu twojego błędu moje plany będą musiały ulec zmianie. _Crucio._

Niedbałym ruchem różdżki Voldemort rzucił na młodego Croucha Niewybaczalne, odreagowując złość i frustrację wywołane jego porażką. Chciał poznać treść przepowiedni… nawet jeśli centaury obwieściły, że jest już „nieaktualna". Nie był pewien, do której części przepowiedni się to odnosiło — musiał więc dostać ją w ręce, by poznać prawdę… prawdę na temat tego, jaka cześć wygłoszonej piętnaście lat temu przepowiedni była wciąż aktualna. Harry był obecnie jego drogim synem i dziedzicem, ale Voldemort wciąż zachowywał czujność. Musiał wiedzieć, o czym przepowiednia dokładnie mówiła, by osiągnąć spokój.

Najwyraźniej trochę to potrwa. Ale mógł pozwolić sobie na małą zwłokę — aktualnie miał pewnego śmierciożercę do ukarania…. Barty nie krzyczał ani nie upadł jak podłogę, jak wielu innych popleczników Czarnego Pana — trzeba było mu to przyznać. Usta Voldemorta wykrzywiły się, kiedy zwiększył moc wkładaną w rzucane zaklęcie… chciał usłyszeć krzyk Barty'ego; czarodziej był mu to winien z powodu niedogodności, na jakiego go naraził.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Połowa listopada. Harry uśmiechnął się, zerkając w stronę jaja leżącego przy stole. Pozostali zawodnicy z pewnością dalej zastanawiali się nad wskazówką, której miało dostarczyć, oczywiście o ile już jej nie rozgryźli. Harry, w tej samej sekundzie, w której otworzył jajo, domyślił się, że zawiera ono jakąś słowną wiadomość. W końcu jaki sens miałoby dawanie reprezentantom robiących hałas jaj, gdyby nie miały one zawierać jakieś wiadomości? Stąd już łatwo wydedukował, że hałas mógł być jakimś innym językiem — rzucił wieć na jajo zaawansowane zaklęcie translatorskie, ale nie dało ono żadnego rezultatu. Dzięki temu znalazł poszukiwaną odpowiedź — języku, w którym zakodowano wiadomość, nie dało się usłyszeć na powierzchni ziemi. Minęła godzina, kilka eksperymentów później i… bingo, odkrył, że był nim trytoński.

Po wysłuchaniu okropnego wiersza, Harry przewrócił oczami i domyślił się reszty. Po pierwsze, że drugie zadanie miało rozegrać się w hogwarckim jeziorze, ponieważ w pobliżu nie było żadnego innego akwenu, który by się do tego nadawał. Po drugie, zadanie miało polegać na odbiciu zakładników, oczywiście po pokonaniu odpowiednich przeszkód. I chociaż to drugie było raczej strzałem w ciemno, to wiedząc, że Albus-o-zbyt-wielu-przydomkach-Dumbledore był zaangażowany w wymyślanie turniejowych zadań, był niemal prawie pewien, że ma rację — stary dyrektor był znany ze swojego miękkiego serca. Z pewnością „to, czego tobie tak brak" musiało mieć jakiś związek z czymś bliskim sercu. Harry wzdrygnął się. Tę część zamierzał zatrzymać dla siebie, nie śpieszyło mu się do wysłuchania kolejnego wykładu ojca o tym, jaką słabością jest przywiązywanie się do innych. Napisał krótki list do Barty'ego, w którym podzielił się swoją teorią i wnet dostał potwierdzającą ją odpowiedź. Teraz pozostawało mu jedynie rozgryźć, kto według Dumbledore'a był osobą, której tak będzie Harry'emu brak. No i jaki repertuar zaklęć i czarów powinien tym razem zaprezentować. Miał tylko kilka miesięcy na zastanowienie się…

Nagle do Harrry'ego dotarło, że był w Hogwarcie już od dwóch miesięcy. Jakimś cudem czas spędzony w murach pradawnego zamku okazał się o wiele przyjemniejszy, niż początkowo zakładał. W porównaniu do Durmstrangu poruszanie się po społeczno-politycznej scenie Hogwartu było o wiele bardziej wyzywające, głównie z powodu czterech różnych domów i uczniów z wymiany. Nim zdał sobie z tego sprawę, wcielił już w życie część swoich planów. Na szczęście miał do pomocy także bardzo kompetentnych i zdolnych podwładnych.

Niestety był wśród nich jeden, który nie był zwykłym podwładnym — dumny arystokrata Draco Malfoy. Harry odraczał to jak tylko się dało, ale wiedział doskonale, że prędzej czy później będzie się musiał z Draco rozmówić — blondyn w jego obecności stawał się wycofany i pełen rezerwy. Nie okazywał tego wprost, ale Harry to wyczuwał. To były drobne gesty. Formalny ton, większa ostrożność, mniej uszczypliwych uśmieszków. Oczywiście nie wpływało to na sposób, w jaki wywiązywał się z powierzonych obowiązków, co to, to nie. Draco jak zawsze wypełniał je wzorowo. Był przy tym odpowiednio przebiegły i subtelny. Ale Harry musiał przyznać, choćby tylko przed sobą, że zależało mu na Draconie. Nie tylko jako narzędziu, dzięki któremu osiągał swoje cele, ale i jako osobie. _Czy to dlatego ojciec zawsze beszta mnie za przywiązywanie się do innych? Bo powoduje to kłopoty?_ Ale Draco był najlepszym przyjacielem Harry'ego. I dlatego był dla niego kimś cennym.

* * *

**T/N**

Tak, oczy was nie mylą – w końcu aktualizacja! I to nie byle jaka, bo zawierająca cały rozdział (no dobra, po tak długiej przerwie raczej głupio by wyszło, gdybym zamieściła pół albo jedną trzecią…). A co się ze mną działo w tym czasie? Jakby to powiedzieć… Najpierw wpadłam w wir pracoholizmu i nie miałam czasu na nic, a potem, gdy moje życie wróciło na prawidłowe tory… spadłam z parapetu w trakcie mycia okna i uszkodziłam sobie łokieć (na szczęście spadłam do środka, nie na zewnątrz – wtedy musielibyście szukać nowego tłumacza). Nawet nie pytajcie jak to zrobiłam. W każdy razie dopiero niedawno ręka wyzdrowiała mi na tyle, bym mogła swobodnie pisać na klawiaturze, a co za tym idzie – tłumaczyć. Do końca Mrocznego pozostały już tylko dwa rozdziały – postaram się je przetłumaczyć jak najszybciej, ale są dość długie, więc trochę może mi to zająć. Może nie tyle miesięcy co teraz, ale do przyszłego czwartku raczej się nie wyrobię. Niemniej zachowajcie czujność… bo nie znacie dnia ani godziny (no dobra, dzień i godzinę znacie, daty nie ^^).

No nic, do następnego moi drodzy! ;)

PS: Wiecie, że liczba odsłon Mrocznego przekroczyła 100 tys. ? :D


	32. XXXII: Hogwart Rok V Intrygi

**Rozdział XXXII – Hogwart Rok V – Intrygi**

* * *

Wieczorem, jeszcze tego samego dnia, Harry odprawił bliźniaków i za pomocą opaski wezwał do siebie Dracona. A kiedy już stali naprzeciwko siebie pośrodku jego dormitorium, Harry'emu — chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu — brakowało słów. Nie wiedział, jak zacząć. Westchnął, przeczesał palcami włosy.

— Draco…

Pomimo otaczającego ich półmroku zauważył, że twarz Draco przypominała wypraną z emocji maskę.

— Czy zrobiłem coś nie tak, mój książę?

Harry miał ochotę zawyć z frustracji. Nie wiedział, czy zachowanie młodego Malfoya wynikało z chęci sprowokowania go do czegoś, czy blondyn rzeczywiście ubzdurał sobie, że powinien zachowywać się jak pierwszy lepszy… poplecznik, ale bez względu na jego pobudki, Harry był pewien jednego: to musiało się skończyć. _Jeżeli zostawię to, Draco w końcu zrazi się do mnie i odsunie…_ A gdyby do tego doszło, to Draco byłby jak talia Eksplodującego Durnia — gotów w każdej chwili do wybuchu. Dlatego Harry zdecydował, że bezpośrednia konfrontacja będzie najlepszym sposobem na uporanie się z dziwnym zachowaniem blondyna. Oczywiście mógł w ślizgońskim stylu subtelnie zmanipulować go, ale tym razem postawił na gryfońską szczerość. Choć był pewien, że gdyby ojciec się o tym dowiedział, to wpadłby we wściekłość.

Za to była szansa, że Draco — zszokowany — w jakiś sposób zareaguje.

— Draco, nie ma pojęcia, czy to jest jakaś gra z twojej strony, czy nie, i szczerze powiedziawszy nie obchodzi mnie to, ale chcę, żeby to się w tej chwili skończyło — wyrzucił z siebie jednym tchem. Nie uściślił, co ma się skończyć — blondyn był na tyle bystry, by samemu się tego domyślić. Ku swojej satysfakcji zobaczył, że Draco delikatnie się wzdrygnął.

_Dobrze, przynajmniej wywołałem u niego jakaś reakcję. Wątpię, by oczekiwał po mnie takiej otwartości. Teraz tylko muszę przemycić właściwą wiadomość…_

Harry zamilkł na chwilę, czekając aż Draco podniesie wzrok, a ich oczy spotkają się. Dopiero wtedy kontynuował:

— Draco, nigdy nie zapominaj, że choć ja jestem Mrocznym Księciem, to ty jesteś Malfoyem. I moim najbliższym przyjacielem. — _Nawet jeśli żądam od ciebie, byś okazywał mi szacunek przy innych, to wiem, że jesteś dumny z natury i to w tobie lubię_. Prawdziwe znaczenie wypowiedzianych przez Harry'ego słów było jasne dla obu.

Draco opuścił wzrok, ale na jego ustach zaigrał cień uśmiechu.

— Zrozumiałem, Harrison.

Dwa proste słowa, a tyle znaczeń.

Wiadomość dotarła i została odebrana. Harry rozluźnił się i poruszył ramionami, by ulżyć napiętym mięśniom. Lekko uderzył Draco w ramię.

— Zatrzymaj to dla siebie, dobrze? Gdyby ojciec się o tym dowiedział…

— …to czekała by się cała runda cruciatusów — dokończył cierpko Draco.

Obaj spojrzeli sobie w oczy i roześmiali się, dzięki czemu pozbyli się resztek napięcia wiszącego w powietrzu.

Osiągnąwszy porozumienia, nie poruszali już więcej tego tematu. Zamiast tego przeszli do omawiania innych rzeczy, w tym podejrzeń Harry'ego względem Bagmana.

— Jestem przekonany, że chodzi o pieniądze. Łapówka, a może jakiś zakład. Wspomnij o tym w swoim następnym liście do wujka Lucjusza. Dzięki swoim kontaktom, wujek na pewno będzie w stanie odkryć, co stoi za dziwnym zachowaniem Bagmana — powiedział z zamyśleniem Harry.

Draco przytaknął.

— Zawsze chodzi o pieniądze. Jakież to pospolite — zadrwił.

Harry uniósł brew, udając zdziwienie.

— Ty, Malfoy, kwestionujesz potęgę pieniędzy?

Draco skrzywił się.

— W przeciwieństwie do plebsu — odparował natychmiast — my, Malfoywie, nie pozwalamy, by to pieniądze rządziły naszym zachowaniem. My używamy bogactwa do kontrolowania innych.

Harry, zgadzając się ze stwierdzeniem Draco całym sercem, roześmiał się szczerze.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Kilka dni później Harry wraz z kilkoma siódmorocznymi Ślizgonami siedział w bibliotece i kończył esej na zaklęcia, kiedy podszedł do niego Diggory.

— Um… Hej… Mogę cię prosić na słówko, Riddle?

Starszy Puchon miał nietęgą minę. Jakby niezbyt pewnie czuł się w towarzystwie aż tylu Ślizgonów — ale gdziekolwiek Harry by się nie ruszył, zawsze otaczał go wianuszek przyjaciół, popleczników i wielbicieli. Harry'emu zrobiło się trochę żal starszego chłopaka, więc wstał.

— Oczywiście, Diggory. Tędy.

W tej samej chwili bliźniacy Wither również unieśli się, gotowi podążać za nim. Harry rzucił im ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Septimus zerknął na Diggory'ego i wyszeptał:

— Może być niebezpieczny.

Harry złowrogo zwęził oczy, upewniając się, że bliźniacy to dostrzegą.

— Siadać. Będę z powrotem za kilka minut.

Bliźniacy spojrzeli po sobie, po czym pochylili głowy na znak, ze zrozumieli i usiedli.

_Na Merlinie, mogli jeszcze dobitniej pokazać, że robią za moich ochroniarzy._ Jedno spojrzenie na uniesione wysoko brwi Diggory'ego upewniło go, że chłopak zauważył ich dziwne zachowanie.

Zaprowadziwszy Puchona w ustronne miejsce pomiędzy półkami, Harry odchrząknął.

— Nie bierz do siebie słów moich przyjaciół. Oni się po prostu o mnie martwią.

Diggory podrapał się po głowie wyraźnie zmieszany.

— Uch… Podejrzewam, że ma to jakiś sens. Biorąc pod uwagę, że też jestem reprezentantem, tyle że z innej szkoły… Po prostu… nie spodziewałem się, że tak bardzo będą cię chronić.

Harry sarknął w myślach. Chronić? _Nie potrzebuję ich ochrony. Diggory ujął to tak, jakby był ich przyjacielem o którego powinni się troszczyć, podczas gdy w rzeczywistości jestem liderem, za którym powinni podążać._

Ale oczekiwanie, że Diggory zrozumie subtelności ślizgońskiej polityki byłoby jak oczekiwanie uległego zachowania po hipogryfie — prędzej Harry'emu wyrósłby kaktus na ręce, nim by to tego doszło. Ale nie mając ochoty na dalsze roztrząsanie tej kwestii, wciął się Puchonowi w słowo.

— To zrozumiałe. A teraz może przejdziemy do tego, o czym chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać?

Diggory zamrugał i z wyraźnym skrępowaniem oparł się o regał z książkami.

— Och… Bo wiesz… Chciałem ci jeszcze raz podziękować za tamto… no wiesz, za smoki. A tak na marginesie, nieźle sobie ze swoim poradziłeś. Widziałem twój występ, bo w końcu jako ostatni z nas zmierzyłeś się ze swoim…

Harry z przyklejonym do twarzy sztucznym uśmiechem cierpliwie czekał, aż Digogory dojdzie do sedna. Chociaż… może jednak powinien nieco przyśpieszyć tempo konwersacji.

— Naprawdę, Diggory, nie musisz mi tak za to dziękować. Jak wspominałem, zrobiłem to, bo chciałem, żebyśmy wszyscy mieli równe szanse.

Diggory wyraźnie się odprężył. A potem zniżył głos niemalże do szeptu:

— Wiem, Riddle. I dlatego tu jestem… Jesteś w porządku, przestrzegasz zasad fair play… W każdy razie, chciałem zapytać, czy rozgryzłeś już o czym będzie drugie zadanie?

Tym razem to Harry zamrugał. Tego się nie spodziewał… Że Diggory sam poprosi go o pomoc? Ale to nijak nie pasowało do hołubionej przez Puchonów szczerości, no i dumna chłopaka raczej też nie pozwoliłaby mu na ponowne poleganie na Harrym… Harry jeszcze raz przeanalizował słowa Puchona. A kiedy w końcu olśniło go i odkrył ich prawdziwe znaczenie, musiał całą siłą woli powstrzymywać szeroki uśmiech cisnący mu się na usta — tym razem to Diggory chciał zaoferować mu swoją pomoc.

Gdyby chłopak był jednym ze Ślizgonów, Harry bez skrupułów oznajmiłby, że rozwiązał już wskazówkę, a spłaty długu zażądał przy innej, dogodniejszej dla siebie okazji. Każdy Ślizgon byłby pod wrażeniem umiejętności Harry'ego i po prostu pogodził się z sytuacją. Jednakże był pewien, że Diggory nie podejdzie do tego w ten sposób. Jeżeli teraz odrzuciłby pomoc starszego nastolatka, Puchon mógłby uznać to za przejaw arognacji, albo dojść do (prawidłowego) wniosku, że Harry jest poza jego ligą i nie potrzebuje pomocy kogoś takiego jak on. W każdym z tych przypadków plan Harry'ego polegający na zdobyciu lojalności reprezentanta Hogwartu spaliłby na panewce.

Dlatego, krzywiąc się w duchu na samą myśl o tym, co musiał zrobić, Harry zmusił się do odpowiedzenia zwyczajnym tonem:

— Wiesz, tak naprawdę to jeszcze jej nie rozwiązałem. Mam pewne podejrzenia, ale muszę je jeszcze dokładniej sprawdzić.

Ukrywanie w tej sposób własnych umiejętności sprawiło mu niemal fizyczny ból (Harry przyznał sam przed sobą, że ma mały problem ze swoim ego), ale niestety było to konieczne dla dobra planu.

Diggory przytaknął nerwowo, a potem jeszcze bardziej zniżył głos.

— Słuchaj. Wiszę ci przysługę za to, że powiedziałeś mi o smokach. Oglądałeś już to złote jajo? Czy twoje też jęczy, jeśli się je otworzy?

Harry lekko skinął głową, nie widząc potrzeby, by potwierdzać oczywistą oczywistość. Czy ten Puchon naprawdę myślał, że każdy z nich mógł dostać inną wskazówkę? To byłoby całkowicie sprzeczne z poczuciem sprawiedliwości Dumbledore'a.

— Cóż… Weź kąpiel — doradził Diggory po chwili zawahania.

_Weź kąpiel? To naprawdę najlepsza rada, jaką mógł mi dać?_ Harry w myślach potrząsną z niedowierzaniem głową; czy to mogło komukolwiek pomóc? _Cóż, chyba tylko wtedy, gdyby komuś przez przypadek podczas takiej kąpieli jajo wyślizgnęło się z rąk i wpadło do wody_, doszedł do wniosku.

Oczywiście nie pozwolił, by jakakolwiek z tych myśli odbiła się na jego twarzy. Zamiast tego zabarwił swój głos odpowiednią ilością wdzięczności.

— Dziękuję za radę, Diggory.

Twarz starszego Puchona rozjaśnił szczery uśmiech.

— Mów mi Cedric, Harrison — to powiedziawszy, skinął głową i pospiesznie opuścił bibliotekę.

_A na koniec jeszcze to…_ Harry ze zdegustowaniem potrząsnął głową. Cedrik zachował się niezwykle niegrzecznie i arogancko, w sposób zupełnie nieprzystający komuś o jego proweniencji. Przecież każdy wiedział, że czarodzieje czystej krwi do równych sobie zwracali się zawsze po nazwisku, no chyba, że zrobili coś, co dawało im prawo do mówienia sobie po imieniu. Czyżby Jasna Strona skorumpowała nawet ich maniery? zastanawiał się Harry. Ale wystarczyło, by oczami wyobraźni ujrzał paskudną twarz Weasleya, by odpowiedź na to pytanie sama się nasunęła.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Kolejny weekendowy wypad do Hogsemead oznaczał dla Harry'ego ponowną wizytę w gabinecie ojca. Znowu stał pośrodku, z rękami założonymi za plecami i czekał. W końcu, po niemiłosiernie długiej chwili, Czarny Pan przerwał ciszę.

— Pozwoliłem ci na uczestnictwo w turnieju pod trzema warunkami. Czy pamiętasz, jak brzmiał pierwszy?

Harry całą siłą woli powstrzymał się przed skrzywieniem się. Nie było dobrze. Kiedy ojciec był zły, miał w zwyczaju tak prowadzić rozmowę, by złapać swojego rozmówcę w słowną pułapkę. Harry wiedział, że najlepszym co mógł teraz zrobić było szczere przyznanie się do popełnionego błędu.

— Pamiętam, ojcze. Miałem nie ściągać na siebie uwagi tego starego pryka. — Zrobił krótką pauzę i wziął głęboki wdech. Kontynuował: — A jednak użyłem takiego rodzaju magii, który, delikatnie mówiąc, był dość przyciągający uwagę.

Nie, nie tak. Nie chcę, by brzmiało to tak, jakbym się bronił… Znowu robiąc przerwę na zaczerpnięcie oddechu, Harry miał zamiar zmienić taktykę i zacząć od przeprosin za swoje nieposłuszeństwo, by nieco zmiękczyć poprzednie słowa, ale nie miał na to szans, bo Czarny Pan przerwał mu ostro:

— I dlatego pomyślałeś, że użycie zaklęcia zmieniającego pogodę i połączenie go z runami będzie dobrym pomysssłem? — Czarny Pan zakończył zdanie nieprzyjemnym sykiem; zazwyczaj rezerwował go dla tych, których głupota przekraczała wszelkie granice. Na przykład śmierciożerców takich jak Crabbe czy Goyle.

Tym razem Harry wyraźnie się skrzywił, ale mądrze trzymał buzię zamkniętą na kłódkę. Kiedy Czarny Pan był w tym humorze, nawet jego próby wprowadzenia go w przyjemniejszy nastrój spełzały na niczym.

Inni rodzice w takich sytuacjach krzyczeli na swoje dzieci i robili im wymówki, ale nie Czarny Pan. On wymieniał błędy Harry'ego z lodowatą bezwzględnością, która wywoływała ciarki na plecach jego syna.

— Publicznie ujawniłeś swoją ponadprzeciętną siłę i umiejętności, chociaż doskonale wiedziałeś, że są inne, mniej spektakularne i subtelniejsze zaklęcia. Twoje nieprzemyślane zachowanie z pewnością ściągnęło na ciebie uwagę tego starego durnia, szczególnie, że jestem znany z mojego mistrzowskiego władania runami. Jestem niesamowicie tobą rozczarowany.

Słowa, to były tylko słowa, i wcale nie powinny ranić, a jednak, na Salazara, ostatnie zdanie przeszyło jego serce niczym włócznia. Gdyby to był fizyczny cios, chyba wykrwawiłby się na śmierć. Zalała go fala wstydu, wstydu tak intensywnego i palącego, że aż spuścił głowę. Uczucie było tak silne, że w ramach samoobrony jego organizm przekształcił je w czerwony, ognisty gniew. A kiedy już nie potrafił utrzymać go w ryzach, odwarknął:

— Jednym z moich praw, jako uczestnika turnieju, jest możliwość używania jakichkolwiek zaklęć mogących pomóc mi w odniesieniu zwycięstwa, ojcze. Ale oczywiście, przyjmuję twoją opinię do wiadomości.

Zjadliwość jego odpowiedzi sprawiła, że Voldemort zmrużył czerwone oczy ze złości i zaskoczenia. Harry nie ustąpił, mierzyli się więc wzrokiem przez chwilę, która zdawała się wiecznością. A potem, gdy z powrotem odzyskał zdrowy rozsądek (bo z pewnością musiał na chwilę go stracić, skoro odważył się odezwać do ojca w taki sposób), a uczucia zepchnął za oklumencyjne bariery, zachłysnął się powietrzem, a w jego oczach pojawiło się czyste przerażenie.

_Co ja sobie myślałem? Żeby wybuchnąć w taki sposób, bez żadnej kontroli nad swoimi uczuciami? Zwracać się do ojca w takim bezmyślnym gniewem? Ja chyba oszalałem!_ Zaśmiawszy się głucho w myślach, Harry niemalże wzdrygnął się, gdy poczuł, jak magia wokół niego trzeszczy, jakby przetaczała się przez nią nawałnica. Instynktownie reagując na zagrożenie, natychmiast włączył swój umożliwiający widzenie aur wzrok, tylko po to, by ujrzeć, jak małe błyskawice raz po raz przeszywają mroczną aurę Czarnego Pana — jego ojciec był naprawdę wściekły.

Harry przełknął ślinę, zastanawiając się nad siłą gniewu ojca. Przecież nie on pierwszy postawił się Czarnemu Panu, w przeszłości robiło to wielu innych czarodziejów, z Albusem Dumbledore'em na czele. Gdyby w tych sytuacjach ojciec pozwoliłby sobie na odczuwanie tak intensywnych uczuć, nie byłby ani dobrym przywódcą, ani skutecznym wojownikiem… _ojciec… jego ojciec… chwila…_ Harry'ego olśniło: to w tym leżała różnica. Z pewnością zetknięcie się z oporem stawianym przez własne dziecko musiało być dla Czarnego Pana zupełnie nowym doświadczeniem.

_Zawsze będę cię szanować i postaram się być posłuszny, ojcze… Nigdy cię nie zdradzę…_ Słowa sprzed wielu, wielu lat rozbrzmiały w umyśle Harry'ego. Słowa płynące prosto z serca, wypowiedziane wkrótce po tym, jak został uratowany od Dursleyów. Czyżby minęło aż tyle czasu, że zapomniał o swoich obietnicach? Jego sarkastyczna odpowiedź raczej nie powinna paść z ust posłusznego dziecka szanującego swojego rodzica. Co więcej, mogła zostać uznana za akt ogromnego nieposłuszeństwa. A im więcej nad tym myślał, tym bardziej zdawał sobie sprawę, że ostra reprymenda ojca związana była z troską o jego dobro.

Uświadomienie sobie tego sprowadziło na Harry'ego kolejną falę tak przytłaczającego poczucia winy, że z trudem przyszło mu wymówienie następnych słów, kiedy ze skruchą spojrzał na ojca.

— Przepraszam, ojcze, bardzo przepraszam… — Wziął głęboki wdech, dzięki któremu jako tako doszedł do siebie. Z gracją opadł na kolana. — Panie, przepraszam za moje ostre i pochopne słowa, których wypowiedzenia szczerze żałuję, bo w żaden sposób nie oddają tego, co myślę… Poz… Pozwoliłem, by kierowały mną emocje.

Harry wciąż czuł, że to nie było to, że te przeprosiny to było za mało… Sama myśl o tym, że ojciec mógłby nie uwierzyć jego szczerym zapewnieniem wywoływała u niego panikę. A co jeśli uznałby to za zdradę? Odkąd został adoptowany, opinia Czarnego Pana była dla niego wszystkim i właśnie na nowo odkrywał ten fakt.

Odrzucając na bok pozory, pozbył się swoich oklumencyjnych barier, odszukał wzrokiem czerwone oczy ojca i zaczął desperacko błagać:

— Naprawdę żałuję, panie. Kiedy powiedziałeś, że cię rozczarowałem… to bolało tak bardzo… Tak mnie to zawstydziło, że mówiłem, nie myśląc o tym, co znaczą moje słowa. Wiem, że okazałem nieposłuszeństwo, a moje zachowanie było ordynarne i bezczelne, ale naprawdę nie chciałem ci się przeciwstawić. Nie kwestionuję twojego prawa jako mojego ojca do pouczania mnie… Proszę, ojcze, wybacz mi…

Rozgorączkowane, szmaragdowe oczy desperacko szukały na twarzy Czarnego Pana jakiejkolwiek reakcji na wypowiedziane słowa. Powiedzenie, że Voldemort był zaskoczony, byłoby ogromnym niedopowiedzeniem. Harry, przez większość życia ucieleśnienie nienagannych manier i wzór synowskiego posłuszeństwa, odważył się mu odpyskować. Kiedy w końcu Voldemort zdusił w sobie gniew (zrobił to jedynie wiedziony ciekawością i nowością całej sytuacji), zdał sobie sprawę, że zachowanie jego syna wynikało z głęboko zakorzenionej chęci sprostania wszystkim jego wymaganiom. Czarny Pan nie był ckliwym człowiekiem, ale kłamstwem byłoby stwierdzenie, że gdzieś, głęboko w środku, nie doceniał silnego przywiązania okazywanego mu przez Harry'ego. I dlatego właśnie zdecydował się na bardzo, bardzo rzadko okazywaną łaskę.

Kilka chwil później Harry'ego całkowicie zszokowało to, że Czarny Pan schylił się i pomógł mu wstać.

— Przyjmuję przeprosiny, Harry. Tym razem nie spotka cię żadna kara za te niemądre słowa. Myślę, że możemy spokojnie założyć, że w przyszłości taka sytuacja już się nie powtórzy. Ale gdyby jednak, to wtedy _kara cię nie ominie_.

Harry gorliwie przytakująco potrząsnął głową.

— Dziękuję, ojcze. Przysięgam, że już nigdy nie zachowam się w tak żałosny sposób. — Wdzięczny i odczuwający ogromną ulgę, Harry pozwolił sobie na szczery uśmiech.

Ojciec, kiedy to spostrzegł, spojrzał na niego z ponurym rozbawieniem, Harry w odpowiedzi uniósł brew.

— To nie czas na okazywanie takiej radości, Harry. Wciąż czeka cię kara za nieposłuszeństwo i beztroskie zachowanie podczas pierwszego zadania.

— Z ochotą przyjmę każdą karę, ojcze, jeżeli tylko dzięki temu zyskam twoje wybaczenie — wyszeptał Harry z nietypową dla siebie otwartością, wykrzywiając usta w słabym uśmiechu.

Po skończonej sesji, Voldemort gestem nakazał synowi pozostanie w gabinecie. I chociaż kolana chłopca lekko się trzęsły z powodu tych wszystkich zaklęć, którymi oberwał, Harry był w stanie wyprostować się i stanąć przed nim z dumą.

Mierząc dziedzica zamyślony spojrzeniem, Voldemort podjął decyzję, że jednak może mu zaufać i powierzyć misję. Przepowiednia… przepowiednia, od której wszystko się zaczęło… Voldemort dowiedział się poprzez Harry'ego, że centaury uznały ją za nieaktualną. I nawet jeśli rzeczywiście była to prawda, to i tak musiał usłyszeć ją w całości. W końcu centaury były znane ze swoich tajemniczych słów, zawierających wiele ukrytych znaczeń. Dlatego nie, nie spocznie, dopóki nie znajdzie się ona w jego rękach.

— Słuchaj uważnie, Harry. Mam dla ciebie misję. Doszły mnie słuchy o pewnej przepowiedni skrywanej w Sali Przepowiedni mieszczącej się w Departamencie Tajemnic… Przepowiedni, którą chcę mieć, bez względu na koszty… I chcę, żebyś w moim imieniu odzyskał ją z Ministerstwa.

Voldemort uważnie obserwował, jak Harry mruga ze zdumieniem, a potem mówi:

— Dobrze, mój panie.

Wiedząc, że jego syna gnębi teraz z milion pytań, Voldemort zdecydował się na nieco obszerniejsze wyjaśnienia.

— Barty, ten niekompetentny głupiec, w końcu odkrył, że jedynie Strażnik Przepowiedni i osoby, których ona bezpośrednio dotyczy, mogą zdjąć ją z półki.

Voldemort patrzał, jak zrozumienie pojawia się w oczach Harry'ego. _No cóż, mojemu dziedzicowi nigdy nie brakowało inteligencji…_

Harry zauważalnie przełknął ślinę.

— Czy to ta przepowiednia, mój panie?

_Ta, która sprawiła, że zaatakowałeś mnie jako niemowlę?_

Kiedy Voldemort skinął twierdząco głową, Harry poczuł, jak zalewa go fala sprzecznych uczuć. To z jej powodu zmarła jego matka. Z drugiej strony dzięki niej Czarny Pan naznaczył go, obdarzył swoim Horkruksem i, najważniejsze, adoptował, czyniąc swoim dziedzicem. Biorąc głęboki wdech, Harry zamknął emocje za solidnymi, oklumencyjnymi barierami — upora się z nimi kiedy indziej.

Teraz najważniejsze było to, co było ważne dla jego ojca. Przepowiednia. A fakt, że Czarny Pan na tyle mu ufał, by to jemu powierzyć misję jej odzyskania, zamiast zrobić to osobiście, wiele dla Harry'ego znaczył.

— Odzyskam dla ciebie tę przepowiednię, mój panie — przysiągł.

Czarny Pan lekko skinął głową.

— Dobrze. Ale musisz to zrobić niezauważenie.

Harry zamrugał, a potem z namysłem przytaknął.

— Nie rozczaruję cię, mój panie.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Kilka dni później sprawa przepowiedni nie była najważniejszą kwestią zaprzątającą myśli Harry'ego. Tego ranka Karkarow poinformował go bowiem o pewnym szczególnym, nadchodzącym wydarzeniu: Balu Bożonarodzeniowym. Na tą mającą się odbyć w Wigilię Bożego Narodzenia imprezę (z pewnością był to ze strony tego starego pryka Dumbledore'a ukłon ku mugolskiej tradycji) wstęp mieli wszyscy uczniowie z trzech uczestniczących w wymianie szkół, oraz ci z roczników od czwartego wzwyż. Dla Harry'ego wiązała się ona jednak z jeszcze jednym dodatkowym dylematem; jako reprezentant Durmstrangu, był zobowiązany wraz z partnerką rozpocząć bal pierwszym tańcem.

Kogo powinienem zaprosić… dumał Harry. Siedzący naprzeciwko niego w obitym skórą fotelu z wysokim oparciem Draco zastanawiał się nad tą samą kwestią.

— Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami powinienem zaprosić Pansy, jednak wątpię, czy będzie najlepszą kandydatką biorąc pod uwagę nasze inne cele…

Teo uniósł pytająco brew.

— Jakie inne cele, Draco?

Draco, spojrzawszy kątem oka na Harry'ego, odparł z tajemniczym uśmieszkiem:

— Cele, które wyznaczył nasz szacowny książę. Po pierwsze, pokazać jedność wśród Ślizgonów, a to oznacza zbratanie się z uczniami z Durmstrangu i Beauxbatons, którzy również do nas trafili. A po drugie scementować poparcie okazywane nam przez uczniów z innych domów.

Harry przytaknął głową na to zgrabne podsumowanie jego celów.

— Draco ma rację. I właśnie ze względu na to zdecydowałem, że zaproszę Padmę Patil z Ravenclawu. Jest nieoficjalną przywódczynią Krukonek ze swojego roku, a zapraszając ją, stworzę złudne wrażenie, że są dla mnie ważni… Jestem pewien, że po takiej manifestacji, Krukoni będą się do nas ustawiać w kolejkach. Ty, Teo, możesz zaprosić Pansy – macie wśród Ślizgonów tę samą pozycję, a nie chcemy przecież, żeby poczuła się zlekceważony. Natomiast ty, Draco…

Draco z namysłem wpatrywał się w twarzy Harry'ego.

— Natomiast ja zaproszę Dafne, mam rację?

Ignorując nieprzyjemne ukłucie zazdrości, które pojawiło się na samą myśl o tym, Harry przytknął i dodał szorstko:

— Wśród uczniów z Durmstrangu cieszy się dość wysoką pozycją. A teraz idę spać. Dobranoc.

To powiedziawszy, Harry podniósł się z fotela i odprowadzany zamyślonymi spojrzeniami Teo i Draco, opuścił pokój wspólny.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Następnego dnia, po tradycyjnym spotkaniu w bibliotece, Harry z czarującym uśmiechem na twarzy podszedł do Padmy.

— Padmo, czy mógłbym zająć ci chwilę?

Padma mrugnęła zaskoczona i uśmiechnęła się niepewnie.

— Oczywiście, Harrison.

A kiedy zaprowadził ją w odosobniony kąt w bibliotece, z galanterią wyczarował ogromny bukiet lawendowych róż i wręczył go dziewczynie.

— Dla ciebie, Padmo.

Padma zarumieniała się i zachichotała, przyjmując kwiaty.

— Dziękuję Harrison. Och, to mój ulubiony kolor, skąd wiedziałeś?

Harry pozwolił, by na jego twarzy pojawił się tajemniczy uśmieszek.

— To przepiękny kolor, który najlepiej do ciebie pasuje — oparł, równocześnie mentalnie przewracając oczami. Oczywiście, że był to jej ulubiony kolor — dowiedział się o tym dzięki szpiegowskiej siatce nadzorowanej przez Dafne. Dziewczyna oczywiście nie wiedziała, po co mu była ta informacja — Harry był pewien, że gdyby tyko to odkryła, _znowu_ zaczęłaby traktować go ozięble. Wspomnienie o tym, jak podchodziła do niego na czwartym roku wciąż zalegały w umyśle Harry'ego. I chociaż w żaden sposób nie ruszało go to wtedy (a przynajmniej tak sobie wmawiał), to zdecydowanie bardziej wolał obcowanie z radosną Dafne niż z oziębłą.

Niestety był pewien, że jeżeli zrobi to, co sobie zaplanował, Dafne nie będzie się już dłużej uśmiechać… co, gdyby tak się nad tym zastanowić, było odrobinę zaskakujące. Jako małe dzieci byli dla siebie niczym rodzeństwo. A wiadomo, że nawet wśród rodzeństwa może pojawić się zazdrość, gdy jedno zacznie umawiać się na randki. Tyle że zazdrość Dafne… nie wydawała się zazdrością tego typu…

_Skup się Harry_, zbeształ się w myślach, przywołując na twarz swój najbardziej rozmarzony i uroczy uśmiech.

— Moja droga Padmo, czy uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i pójdziesz ze mną na bal?

Dziewczyna rozdziawiła usta. Przez kilka sekund Harry mógł podziwiać jej raczej mało atrakcyjny wygląd wywołany doznanym szokiem, nim w końcu doszła do siebie.

— Och, ależ oczywiście, Harrisonie! Jestem zaszczycona, że zapytałeś.

Harry musiał zmusił się, by ujmujący uśmiech wciąż pozostał na jego twarzy. Wytrwał nawet serię niekontrolowanych, dziewczyńskich chichotów. Dafne nigdy tak nie chichotała — no chyba, że uznawała to za konieczne do utrzymania roli.

Na szczęście, kiedy już Padma trochę się opanowała, można było przedyskutować z nią kwestię stroju oraz oczekiwań, co do zachowania na Balu.

— Oczywiście Padmo, musisz zrozumieć, że jako prefekt naczelny Durmstrangu, mam pewne towarzyskie zobowiązania, ale będę niezmiernie szczęśliwy, jeżeli będziesz towarzyszyła mi podczas obowiązkowego obchodu.

Ponieważ ujął to w taki sposób, Padma nie miała innego wyjścia, jak przystać na jego propozycję. Podobnie sprawa się miała z innymi warunkami — Harry tak zręcznie pokierował konwersacją, że dziewczyna zgodziła się na wszystko, a bibliotekę opuściła z rozmarzonym uśmiechem przyklejonym do ust. Natomiast Harry z chłodną obojętnością dołączył do wciąż uczących się uczniów.

Wkrótce jednak sprawy związane z Balem Bożonarodzeniowym małymi porcjami zaczęły opuszczać jego umysł, ustępując miejsca o wiele ważniejszym kwestiom —musiał w końcu znaleźć sposób na odzyskanie przepowiedni dla ojca. Dlatego też wolny czas spędzał w bibliotece, przeglądając książki na temat Ministerstwa Magii i Departamentu Tajemnic. Ale kiedy przekonał się, że było to bezcelowe, przydybał Barty'ego podczas jego jednej z częstych wizyt w Hogwarcie.

W Pokoju Życzeń, strzeżonym pilnie przez bliźniaków Withers, Harry słuchał uważnie i notował w myślach wszystko to, co o Ministerstwie opowiadał mu Barty.

— A ostatnim pokojem w Departamencie Tajemnic, mój młody paniczu, jest sala ze zmieniaczami czasu. Jest po brzegi zapełniona najróżniejszymi przyrządami związanymi z czasem; zegarami, zmieniaczami czasu…

Harry zmrużył oczy, słysząc to ostatnie. Zmieniacz czasu… posiadanie czegoś takiego mogłoby okazać się całkiem przydatne. Tak, napisze do ojca i zapyta, czy nie mógłby jednego dla niego załatwić. A w międzyczasie…

— Barty, będziesz moim przewodnikiem w trakcie wyprawy do Ministerstwa Magii. Zaatakujemy je, kiedy będą się najmniej tego spodziewać; podczas Balu Bożonarodzeniowego.

Barty zamrugał i z zaskoczeniem spojrzał na młodego panicza — biorąc pod uwagę swoje wcześniejsze niepowodzenie, nie spodziewał się, że zostanie uwzględniony podczas szykującej się misji. Ale panicz był inny niż Mroczny Lord. I wyglądało na to, że wierzył w drugie szanse.

— Nie zawiodę cię, mój paniczu — przysiągł Barty.

Harry zmierzył rozbawionym spojrzeniem będącego pod wpływem eliksiru wielosokowego mężczyznę. Zobaczenia takiego wyrazu na twarzy starego Croucha… pokręcił w myślach głową, następnie delikatnie uniósł lewy rękaw. Dotknął różdżką noszonej na ręce opaski, wysyłając wezwanie do Draco i Teo.

— Draco i Teo również wezmą udział w misji. Draco będzie nam towarzyszył, podczas gdy Teo będzie wszystkim dowodził tutaj, w Hogwarcie.

Chwilę później bliźniacy Withers zaanonsowali obu chłopców. Draco wkroczył pewnie do pokoju, obrzucił spojrzeniem postać pana Croucha i pytająco uniósł brew. Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Podejrzewał, że Lucjusz zdradził synowi prawdziwą tożsamość Barty'ego i prawdopodobnie również ostrzegł, by unikał rozmów z mężczyzną, kiedy ten był w Hogwarcie.

— Ten pokój nazywany jest Pokojem Życzeń. Nasz pan odkrył go, kiedy sam był uczniem. Jego magiczne zabezpieczenie są potężne: nawet dyrektor Hogwartu nie mógłby podsłuchiwać toczonych w nim rozmów.

Draco zamrugał, a potem potrząsnął głową.

— Harrison, chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę jak dziwne jest myślenie o Czarnym Panu jako dawnym uczniu?

Harry zbył do delikatnym wzruszeniem ramienia i nikłym uśmiechem. Ku jego ciągłemu rozbawieniu, śmierciożercy i ich dzieci darzyli Czarnego Pana tak wielkim szacunkiem, że mieli problem z wyobrażeniem go sobie jako zwykłego człowieka. W ich umysłach był ideałem, który nigdy nie popełniał błędów. I o ile prawdą było, że Czarny Pan władał magią, o której zwykli czarodzieje mogli jedynie marzyć, i miał niezwykły umysł, przy którym umysły najgenialniejszych strategów i myślicieli mogłyby się schować, do tego był bardziej charyzmatyczni niż najpopularniejsi politycy… Och, no dobra. Harry był w stanie zrozumieć ich podejście.

Nim bardziej zagłębił się w tę kwestię, jego rozmyślania przerwał Teo, pytający z ciekawością:

— No więc Harrison, co za niesamowicie ważna misja została ci tym razem powierzona?

łHarry powstrzymał cisnący się na usta uśmiech. Cały Teo… Błyskotliwy umysł i odpowiednia doza przebiegłości, używane we właściwych momentach… Wyglądało na to, że jedynie po obecności Barty'ego i spotkaniu w Pokoju Życzeń zamiast w dormitorium, wydedukował, że Czerny Pan powierzył mu jakąś ważna misję. Harry zawsze wiedział, że Teo był inteligentny, co więcej, w duchu uważał go nawet za inteligentniejszego od Draco. Szkoda tylko, że z natury był introwertykiem. Chłopak nie miał ani zdolności przywódczych, ani odpowiedniej ilości charyzmy i właśnie dlatego zastępcą Harry'ego było Draco, a nie on. No i dlatego, że Draco zawsze lepiej radził sobie z odczytywaniem niewypowiedzianych myśli Harry'ego i interpretowaniem jego życzeń.

Harry przyciszonym głosem opowiedział obu chłopcom o konieczności wykradzenia kuli z przepowiednią z Sali Przepowiedni. Nie zagłębiał się jednak zbytnio w szczegóły dotyczące samej przepowiedni; im mniej jego przyjaciele wiedzieli, tym lepiej. A oni nie pytali. W przeciwieństwie do innych dzieci, latorośle śmierciożerców doskonale wiedziały kiedy ciekawość przynosiła więcej szkody niż pożytku.

Kiedy Harry zakończył wprowadzanie ich w szczegóły całej misji, której punkt kulminacyjny miał nastąpić podczas Balu Bożonarodzeniowego, Teo z niedowierzaniem pokręcił głową.

— Harrison, jesteś pewien, że nie powinieneś być Gryfonem? To chyba jeden z najbardziej szalonych planów, jakie kiedykolwiek słyszałem.

Draco również prychnął i dodał znacząco:

— On ma skłonności gryfońskie we krwi… Wszystko jest w genach.

Chrzanić pozory. Harry przewrócił oczami. Draco chyba nigdy nie przestanie dogryzać mu z powodu Potterów… _Nigdy więcej dobrowolnego dzielenia się ze Ślizgonem materiałem nadającym się do szantażu…_ Z drugiej strony właśnie takie drobnostki przypominały Harry'emu dlaczego to Draco był jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Zawsze służył swoim bezgranicznym poparciem i cierpkimi uwagami, gdy Harry tego potrzebował.

Następne słowa wypowiedziane przez Draco wcale Harry'ego nie zdziwiły.

— No cóż, wydaje mi się, że oto czas, byśmy skorzystali z naszego niesamowitego intelektu i wzięli się do udoskonalania planu. Zobaczmy…

Ślizgońskie trio zaprzęgło swoje tęgie umysły do stojącego przed nimi zadania, wygładzając szczegóły, rozważając wszystkie możliwości, a Barty Crouch Jr. czuwał nad nimi i służył swoją pomocą.

— Powinniśmy zdobyć mapę Hunctwotów. Niesamowicie ułatwiłoby nam to zadanie — zasugerował Draco, pocierając z namysłem podbródek.

Harry uniósł pytająco brew.

— A czyją ona jest własnością?

Draco uniósł złośliwie kąciki ust. Od lat wiedział, że bliźniacy Weasley byli mistrzami w poruszaniu się po zamku tak, by nich ich nie zauważył – Draco podejrzewał, że ktoś lub coś musiało im w tym pomagać. A dzięki szpiegom Dafne w Gryfindorze i kilku podsłuchanym rozmowom pomiędzy Martinem Potterem i Ronaldem Weasleyem, razem z Teo poskładał wszystkie kawałki układanki i odkrył, że grupka niegdysiejszych uczniów Hogwartu, zwąca samą siebie Huncwotami, pozostawiła po sobie mapę szkoły, która pokazywała lokalizację każdej osoby na terenie Hogwartu. Mapa była w posiadaniu bliźniaków Weasley. I „była" było słowem kluczem — dzięki bezwstydnemu podsłuchaniu rozmowy Draco odkrył, że ostatnio Martin Potter pożyczył ją od nich, bo potrzebował jej do przeprowadzenia jakiegoś psikusa.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

— Cóż za szczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności. Czym innym jest okradzenie bliźniaków, uczniów z siódmego roku i samozwańczych geniuszy, a czym innym okradzenie Martina Pottera. Draco, niech szpiedzy Dafne pomogą ci w tym i w rozpracowaniu sposobu używania mapy.

Odpowiedzią Draco był wymowny uśmieszek i pełne pewności siebie przytaknięcie. W zasadzie zadanie już można było uznać za wykonane, mówiła jego postawa.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Pewnego zimnego, listopadowego poranka podczas śniadania w Wielkiej Sali podszedł do Harry'ego wystraszony Ślizgon z druegiego roku i poinformował go, że Snape chce, by stawił się w jego gabinecie. Harry przyjął wiadomość chłodnym skinieniem głowy i odprawiwszy posłańca, zaczął zastanawiać się na implikacjami przyniesionej przez niego wiadomości. Czyżby Snape miał zamiar skonfrontować Harry'ego ze swoimi podejrzeniami? Nie, raczej nie; mężczyzna był Ślizgonem – raczej nie zachowałby się w tak pochopny i otwarty sposób. Najprawdopodobniej to ktoś polecił mu z Harrym porozmawiać… Dumbledore? Przywódca jasnej strony, jego prawdziwy pan… Bo chociaż Snape usilnie starał się, by mroczni wierzyli, że jest po ich stronie, Harry był pewien, że prawdziwa lojalność mistrza eliksirów należy do przeciwnej strony.

Podejrzenia Harry'ego sprawdziły się, kiedy po zostawieniu bliźniaków Withers przed gabinetem nauczyciela, by zaczekali tam na jego powrót, wszedł do pomieszczenia. Snape spojrzał na niego z gór, sponad swojego wielkiego nochala i prychnął.

— Riddle.

Jeżeli mężczyzna myślał, że otwarte okazywanie lekceważenia wywoła u niego jakąś reakcję, to grubo się mylił. Hamując kiełkującą irytację, Harry z uprzejmym wyrazem na twarzy skinął głową i oparł gładko:

— Dzień dobry, profesorze.

O ile to było możliwe, kpina w głowie Snape'a stała się jeszcze wyraźniejsza.

— Dyrektor prosił, bym ci zasugerował żebyś następnym razem, gdy użyjesz czaru łaskoczącego włożył w niego nieco mniej mocy.

Harry powstrzymał chęć roześmiania się z tryumfem. Ach, czyli nawet wielce szanowany Dumbledore nie przejrzał mojego podstępu… Harry westchnął w myślach z ulgi, ponieważ nie był do końca pewien, czy dyrektor da się oszukać, kiedy będzie przyglądał się całemu incydentowi za pomocą legilimencji. Wyglądało na to, że mistrzostwo Harry'ego w rzucaniu niewerbalnych zaklęć wciąż było tajemnicą.

— Wezmę sobie radę dyrektora do serca — odparł Harry, podczas gdy Snape zmrużył oczy i obrzucił go podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. Nauczyciel wykrzywił usta, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że musi odprawić Harry'ego ze swojego gabinetu. Jasne było, że mistrz eliksirów chciałby zrobić coś wręcz przeciwnego — przetrzymać go u siebie dłużej, może po to, by go przed czymś ostrzec, a może by czymś mu zagrozić. Ale nie, Snape mimo wszystko był zbyt subtelny, by posunąć się do tak otwartych i bezcelowych gestów.

— Będę mieć cię na oku, Riddle.

Harry właśnie odwracał się, gdy dobiegł go cichy głos. To by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o subtelność… zadrwił w myślach Harry. Nie zareagował w żaden sposób na ostrzeżenie nauczyciela; zachowując zrelaksowaną postawę, opuścił gabinet.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Po tym, jak Severus opowiedział mu o reakcji młodego Harrisona Riddle'a, Dumbledore szybko wyrzucił z myśli całe to wydarzenie. W końcu miał o wiele ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Odkąd rok temu ujawniono informację o powrocie Voldemorta, panowała niepokojąca… cisza. To było niepodobne do jego dawnego ucznia. Owszem, od czasu do czasu zdarzały się rajdy… niemal wszystkie wilkołaki przeszły na stronę Voldemorta… Ale długo oczekiwane otwarte wypowiedzenie wojny nie nadchodziło. Co zatem działo się w jego umyśle? Albus miał kilka teorii, ale potrzebował zasięgnąć opinii kogoś z zewnątrz, co nawet go zdziwiło. Ach, a kogo najlepiej zapytać o zdanie jak nie Alastra Moody'ego? Szanowanego i przeczulonego eks-aurora. Uśmiechając się do siebie, Albus zdecydował, że wezwie go do swojego gabinetu jutrzejszego dnia.

Rozwiązawszy jeden problem, zwrócił swoją uwagę ku następnemu. Z zamyśleniem zapatrzył się na pierścień, który leżał na jego biurku. Był zrobiony ze złota, a w środku połyskiwał wielki, czarny kamień. Wyglądał niewinnie. Pięknie. Gdyby tylko nie te fale mroku, które emitował, to Albus może i uwierzyłby, że jest nieszkodliwą pamiątką, przekazywaną z pokolenia na pokolenie w jakiejś rodzinie czystej krwi. Chociaż… kiedyś chyba właśnie tym był.

Albus od dawna podejrzewał swojego byłego ucznia, Toma Marvolo Riddle, o paranie się najczarniejszą odmianą czarnej magii. Po tym, jak klątwa rzucona przez Voldemrota na Harry'ego nie zadziałała, Albus spędził wiele godzin na poszukiwaniach źródła nieśmiertelności mrocznego czarodzieja. W taki sposób dowiedział się o horkruksach i o tym, że Voldemort najprawdopodobniej w ten sposób rozdzielił swoją duszę. Dzięki swojej ogromnej przenikliwości i dobrej znajomości charakteru dawnego ucznia, Albusowi tego lata udało się znaleźć jeden z horkruksów. Natychmiast też rozpoznał kamień skrywany przez pierścień. Jak mógłby go nie poznać? Był to przecież kamień wskrzeszenia; jedna z trzech Insygnii, których razem z Gellertem tak szukali…

Albus długo, naprawdę długo zmagał się sam ze sobą i z niesamowitą pokusą. Zawiesił pierścień na łańcuszku i nosił go na szyi, skrywając skrzętnie pod szatami i… myślał o swojej siostrze. I okazjonalnie, gdy sobie przypominał, o swoim bracie Aberforcie. Ale im więcej o nich myślał, tym pokusa założenia pierścienia stawała się silniejsza. By użyć go, żeby dowiedzieć się w jaki sposób mógłby wskrzesić swoją siostrę… Wiedział, że jest on strzeżony straszliwymi klątwami, nałożonymi osobiście przez jego danego ucznia… Ale on, Albus, dzięki swojemu geniuszowi i unikalnym zdolnościom, z pewnością byłby w stanie znaleźć sposób na ich obejście, prawda?

Powoli, bardzo powoli, sięgnął po pierścień.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Był wczesny poranek, w pokoju wspólnym Ślizgonów panowała cisza i spokój, kiedy Draco zagadnął do Dafne.

— Dafne, Harrison chce, żebyśmy poszli razem na Bal Bożonarodzeniowy.

Gdyby rozmawiał z kimkolwiek innym być może osłabiłby cios subtelną insynuacją albo nawet posunąłby się do próby flirtu. Jednakże z Dafne przyjaźnił się od dzieciństwa i doskonale wiedział, co tak naprawdę kryło się pod słodko-trującą postawą, którą ostatnio prezentowała światu.

Dlatego bez problemu zauważył oznaki rozpaczy — drżenie palców, błysk bólu w oczach — nim dziewczyna zamaskowała swoje prawdziwe uczucia. Wzdychając w myślach, dodał rzeczowo:

— To tylko polityka.

_Poza tym wiem, że mu się podobasz, nawet jeśli on sam nie chce się do tego przyznać, nawet przed sobą. Ale zdradziło go jego zachowanie w pokoju wspólnym._

Później zaczął tłumaczyć Dafne prawdziwe powody kryjące się za decyzją Harrisona. Miał nadzieję, że gdy je pozna, poczuje się mniej dotknięta.

Kiedy skończył, zauważył, że odzyskała panowanie nad sobą.

— Rozumiem, Draco. W takim razie pójdę na bal z tobą jako twoja partnerka. Dziękuję za twoje wyjaśnienia.

Skinął głową, chociaż lekko się przy tym zawahał — jego uwadze nie uszedł smutek czający się w postawie dziewczyny. Instynkt samozachowawczy kazał mu trzymać się z daleka od problemów sercowych Harrisona, ale troska o dobro przyjaciół popychała go do działania.

Draco skrzywił się w myślach, kiedy postanowił pójść za irracjonalnym głosem serca.

— Nie smuć się, Daf. Wiesz, jaki on jest: żyje i oddycha Grą.

Gra — w taki sposób starożytne rody określały sieć intryg i pozorów, która dominowała życie ich członków od momentu pierwszego kontaktu z innymi. Harrison był w niej mistrzem.

— Musisz być cierpliwa.

Zaskoczona jego otwartością Dafne spojrzała na niego z przestrachem.

— Ty wiesz?

Draco zadziornie uniósł podbródek i głosem ociekającym drwiną oznajmił:

— Możesz być najlepszym szpiegiem Harrisona, a my, Malfoyowie, też mamy swoje źródła.

Tego było za dużo dla Dafne: nie wytrzymała i roześmiała się. Nawet Draco pozwolił sobie na leciutkie uniesienie kącików ust.

— Jesteś niereformowalny, Draco. Ja nie wiem, co Pansy w tobie widzi,

Draco drgnął; wciąż musiał wyjaśnić Pansy — która miała bardzo przenikliwy głos — dlaczego nie będzie mógł zaprosić jej na bal.

— Nie przypomina mi — wymamrotał. — Chodźmy już na śniadanie, może uda mi się jej uniknąć

Dafne, usłyszawszy to, po prostu musiała się roześmiać, chociaż wiedziała, że Draco wcale tak nie myślał. Miał słabość do Pansy i z pewnością przekaże jej tę wiadomość w sposób uprzejmy i tak delikatny, jak tylko się da.

Kiedy przekroczyli próg pokoju wspólnego, Dafne wyszeptała:

— Dziękuje za troskę, Draco. I nie musisz się martwić; nie zrobię niczego głupiego. Wiem, że Harrison ma teraz dużo na głowie i nie dołożę mu dodatkowych zmartwień... A tak na marginesie... Mam tę mapę, o którą mnie prosiliście.

Zaśmiewając się z szoku malującego się na twarzy Draco, Dafne zręcznie go wyminęła i pomknęła do Wielkiej Sali.

* * *

**T/N**

* * *

14.04.2015

Obiecałam nowy rozdział – a tu takie coś. Ciążąca mi od dawna końcówka rozdziału XXXII. Mam nadzieję, że mi to wybaczycie. Na swoje usprawiedliwienie mam tylko jedno: dopadła mnie wena i dzielnie kończę mój Pamiętnik Subiekta (jakby ktoś był zainteresowany...). Po napisaniu sceny, która przez ostatnie pół roku mnie blokowała (teraz ją przerabiam, poprawiam i poleruję), reszta idzie z górki. I powoli finiszuję.

Co do Mrocznego; naprawdę postaram się ostatni rozdział przetłumaczyć tak szybko, jak tylko się da. Naprawdę! ;) Więc wypatrujcie czwartków; bo nie znacie dokładnej daty. Chociaż dzień i godzinę już tak (czwartek, o północy).

Do następnego! (oby prędkiego!)


	33. XXXIII: Hogwart Rok V Bal

Rozdział XXXIII: Hogwart Rok V: Bal

* * *

Zamiast – jak większość uczniów – wolny czas przeznaczyć na kupno świątecznych prezentów, Harry wykorzystał weekendowy wypad do Hogsmead, rozpoczynający ferie, by razem z bliźniakami Withers zakupić pozostałe materiały potrzebne do rytuału przesilenia zimowego: dwie misy z czystego srebra i butelkę źródlanej wody. Wcześniej napisał do domu z prośbą, by dostarczono mu rzadsze z ingrediencji, takie jak pozbawione trucizny żądło z ogona mantykory czy krew jednorożca. Ani przez moment nie wątpił, że jego ojciec nabędzie wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy, choćby nie wiadomo jak rzadkie były.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Dwudziestego pierwszego grudnia, w noc przesilenia zimowego, Septimus i Octavius Withers przemierzali ukradkiem Zakazany Las, skryci pod zaklęciem kameleona. Pozostali uczestnicy oraz świadkowie mającego nastąpić wydarzenia pod osłoną nocy zmierzali na polanę różnymi ścieżkami. Rytuał związany z przysięgą wierności i całkowitej lojalności był uważany przez ministerstwo za czarnomagiczny – nikomu nie przyszłoby nic dobrego z faktu, że ktoś zwietrzyłby ich zamiary, dlatego też całość miała odbyć się głęboko w lesie, poza terenem Hogwartu.

Gdy bliźniacy dotarli do drzew rosnących na skraju Zakazanego Lasu, rozluźnili napięte mięśnie i ruszyli w stronę polany.

— Chcesz się wycofać, bracie? — Septimus zerknął na swojego milczącego brata, który przez cały wieczór sprawiał wrażenie pogrążonego we własnych myślach.

Octavius popatrzył na niego ze zdumieniem, potem potrząsnął gwałtownie głową.

— Oczywiście że nie. Po prostu myślałem nad tym, jak zmieniły się niektóre rzeczy... Przede wszystkim nasza relacja zresztą rodziny... to zmieniło się najbardziej.

Septimus zmrużył oczy.

— Rodziną, Oct?! A kiedy oni traktowali nas jak członków rodziny?! Dla rodziców istnieje tylko nasz starszy brat. Pamiętasz, jak ojciec bez mrugnięciem okiem przystał na nasz pomysł zrzeczenia się lojalności wobec Rodu Withersów? Co więcej, był przeszczęśliwy, że sami usunęliśmy się z linii sukcesji. Boi się, i całkiem słusznie, że prędzej czy później pozbylibyśmy się brata.

Octavius w milczeniu przysłuchiwał się tyradzie brata.

— Nawet gdyby nie chodziło o to... — kontynuował dużo spokojniej Septimus. — Nawet gdybyśmy nie mieli długu życia do spłacenia... To i tak złożyłbym Mrocznemu Księciu przysięgę lojalności. To potężny mag, urodzony przywódca. Dokona wielkich rzeczy, a kiedy to się stanie, będziemy tuż obok. A co najważniejsze, Oct, _on si__ę__ o nas troszczy..._

Octavius uśmiechnął się.

— Wiem, bracie. Nawet kiedy nas karze, robi to, by pomóc nam wyeliminować błędy z naszego zachowania, nie ze złośliwości. To więcej, niż oferowali nam rodzice...

Septimus odpowiedział na uśmiech brata własnym, wymownym.

— To dużo więcej niż oferują inni przywódcy, bracie. Rzeczywiście mamy szczęście, że możemy nazywać się jego podwładnymi.

To powiedziawszy, bracia Withers pozostawili za sobą wszelkie wątpliwości, zdjęli z siebie zaklęcie kameleona i zatrzymali się obłożonej silnymi czarami ochronnymi polanie.

Majaczące w świetle księżyca drzewa rzucały wokół posępne cienie. Ubrany w ciemne, ceremonialne szaty Mroczny Książę stał w samym środku polany. Wymachiwał różdżką, prawdopodobnie sprawdzał moc otaczających ich zaklęć. Wokół zebrali się już świadkowie: Draco Malfoy, dziedzic rodu Malfoyów, Teodor Nott, dziedzic rodu Nottów i Dafne Greengrass, dziedziczka rodu Greengrass. Wszyscy troje byli zdolnymi czarodziejami, do tego spadkobiercami potężnych rodów, co jedynie dodawało mocy planowanemu rytuałowi. Ponadto zajmowali wysokie miejsca wśród zwolenników Mrocznego Księcia — Septimus nie mógłby prosić o lepszych świadków.

Wymienił spojrzenie z bratem bliźniakiem, a potem obaj równocześnie złożyli eleganckie ukłony swojemu księciu.

— Książę — wymamrotali, witając się.

Mroczny Książę z gracją skinął dłonią, po czym powrócił do dalszego sprawdzania zaklęć. Bliźniacy znowu popatrzyli na siebie. Septimus zrobił krok w przód.

— Panie Malfoy, panie Nott, pani Greengrass. Chcielibyśmy podziękować wam, że jako potomkowie trzech znamienitych rodów, zgodziliście się zostać świadkami dzisiejszego rytuału. To dla nas zaszczyt. — Wykonał formalny ukłon, odpowiedni do okoliczności.

Jako najważniejszy ze świadków, Malfoy zrobił krok w przód i odpowiedział na pozdrowienie skinieniem głowy.

— Panowie Withers, to zaszczyt również dla nas.

Na tym zakończono wymianę uprzejmości. Bracia zaczęli przygotowywać się do rytuału. Najpierw zdjęli peleryny. Pod nimi mieli jedynie śnieżnobiałe ceremonialne szaty, ich kolor symbolizował czystość intencji. Długie blond włosy spletli w warkocze, które zakołysały się, gdy pochylili się, by zdjąć buty.

Septimus, już na boso, odwrócił się, by stanąć tuż przed Mrocznym Księciem. To samo uczynił jego brat.

— Nadszedł czas, Septimusie i Octavisie — oznajmił cicho Mroczny Książę. — Zajmijcie pozycje.

Bliźniacy posłusznie opadli na kolana, na miękką trawę, w odległości stopy od siebie. Tuż przed nimi, na mokrej ściółce spoczywały dwa żądła z ogona mantykory (nie bez znaczenia było ich symboliczna znaczenie: symbolu na poły legendarnej, nieśmiertelnej bestii) oraz srebrna misa iskrząca w księżycowej poświacie. Trzej świadkowie, zebrani za księciem w półkolu, naciągnęli na głowy kaptury, co miało podkreślić ich rolę w całym przedsięwzięciu, niemych widzów.

Septimus śledził wzrokiem poczynania księcia. Przyglądał się, jak ten przelewa srebrno-niebieską krew jednorożca do drugiej wazy i miesza ją ze źródlaną wodą. Uczyniwszy to, książę okrążył braci, skraplając miksturą ziemię wokół nich i mrucząc pod nosem słowa zaklęcia. Niewiele osób wiedziało, że krew jednorożca może utrzymać przy życiu umierającą osobę, za cenę potępienia za życia, ale jeszcze mniej zdawało sobie sprawę, że można ją wykorzystać do stworzenia silnego, magicznego kręgu. Przysięga złożona w takim kręgu był wiążąca — jej złamanie sprawiało, że życie takiej osoby również stawało się przeklęte.

Każdy inny czarodziej byłby przerażony trwałością składanego w ten sposób ślubowania, ale nie Septimus. On nie mógł doczekać się chwili, w której poprzysięgnie lojalność chłopcu przed nim. Swojemu księciu. Podniósł wzrok, by spojrzeć na niego i zapatrzony w szmaragdowozielone oczy sięgnął po żądło mantykory. Następnie, z prawą dłonią nad srebrną misą, i lekko uniesioną lewą, w której trzymał żądło, wymówił słowa przysięgi:

— Ja, Septimus Marius Withers, ślubuję na swoją magię wierność, ponad lojalnością i zobowiązaniami wobec rodu Withersów, Harrisonowi Maximusowi Riddle'owi, Mrocznemu Księciu. Uznaję go za swojego pana i mistrza na zawsze lub dopóki on sam nie postanowi mnie zwolnić z tej przysięgi.

Jedną z cech rytuału był fakt, że gdyby kiedykolwiek świadomie zdecydował się służyć innej osobie bez pozwolenia Mrocznego Księcia, magia wiążąca wypowiedziane przed chwilą słowa pozostawiłaby go złamanego nie tylko na ciele, ale i na duszy.

Bez wahania Septimus wbił żądło w prawą dłoń. Zrobił to z taką siłą, że kolec przebił ją na wylot. Czerwony, ognisty ból zdawał się promieniować z rany na całe ramię. Z trudem zdusił w sobie krzyk, pamiętając, by pozwolić kroplom krwi wpaść do misy. A gdy to się stało, Septimus poczuł, jak jego ciałem wstrząsa dreszcz wywołany mroczną euforią. Przez kilka chwil czuł ją, czarną magię w noc jej potęgi, w noc przesilenia zimowego.

Nastała kolej jego bliźniaka. Spetimus przekazał misę Octaviusowi, który pewnie umieścił ją przed sobą. Powtarzając dokładnie te same czynności, wypowiedział słowa przysięgi wierności, nim wbił w swoją prawą dłoń żądło mantykory i pozwolił, by i jego krew spłynęła do srebrnej misy. Gdy to nastąpiło, bliźniacy wręczyli wazę z krwią Mrocznemu Księciu.

— Ślubujemy ci naszą lojalność, książę — powiedzieli równocześnie.

Niemalże pijany od mrocznej magii wytworzonej przez rytuał, Harry ujął misę dłońmi. Jego specjalny wzrok był aktywny od początku rytuału, dzięki czemu widział złote sploty ochronnych zaklęć spowijające polanę oraz przechodzące przez nie srebrne wiązki światła, które tworzyły kopułę nad okręgiem z krwi jednorożca i źródlanej wody. Pierwsze wyzwalało czarną magię, drugie nawiązywało do czystości. Była to niezwykle potężna kombinacja, do tego nasycona magią zimowego przesilenia – mroczną, osiągającą w tym dniu swój szczyt. Moc dzwoniła mu w uszach niczym dzwon, gdy bliźniacy składali swe ślubowania. Kiedy Septimus wypowiedział słowa przysięgi, a kilka kropel jego krwi wpadło do srebrnej misy, Harry ujrzał szarą poświatę naznaczoną granatowymi pasmami. Kolor aury Septimusa. Kiedy Octavius dodał swoją krew, do wcześniejszych barw dołączył mahoń i butelkowa zieleń, a srebrna misa pulsowała wszystkimi czterema kolorami.

Harry uniósł ją, wciąż błyszczącą barwami, które tylko on widział i wymówił słowa przypieczętowujące wcześniejsze ślubowania.

— Ja, Harrison Maximus Riddle, Mroczny Książę, przyjmuję wasze przysięgi.

To powiedziawszy, przyłożył brzeg misy z krwią do ust i wypił jej zawartość. Obecność intensywnego wiru czarnej magii niemal wprawiła go w euforyczne uniesienie, ale umysł Harry'ego zachował swoją jasność, podczas gdy krew uczestniczących w rytuale czarodziejów wytworzyła magiczną wieź pomiędzy nim a braćmi Withers.

— Widziałem to ja, Draco Malfoy, dziedzic Domu Malfoyów.

Gdzieś zza pleców Harry'ego dobiegł głos Draco. Zawtórowały mu głosy Teo i Dafne. Gdy zamilkł ostatni ze świadków, magia tworząca kopułę nad ich głowami zawirowała, wzburzyła się, a potem rozprysła na wszystkich uczestników. Tym razem wrażenie było tak silne, że Septimus i Octavius wydali zduszone westchnięcie, a Harry przymknął oczy i odchylił głowę, rozkoszując się delikatną, upajającą pieszczotą czarnej magii. Chciał wchłonąć jej jak najwięcej, dlatego minęło sporo czasu, nim ponownie otworzył oczy.

Gdy w końcu zezwolił na przerwanie kręgu, czarna magia wsiąkła w polanę, nasycając sobą glebę. Stojący obok bliźniacy Withers z przymkniętymi powiekami wyglądali na pijanych magią, którą zaabsorbowali. Draco, Teo i Dafne zdawali się być w nieco lepszym stanie, chociaż i oni lekko się chwiali.

— To... Ta moc... To było coś wspaniałego, Harrison — westchnęła Dafne, rzucając mu się w ramiona.

Kompletnie zaskoczony, Harry odruchowo wyciągnął ręce, by złapać przyjaciółkę, która zdawała się upojona czarną magią. To była Dafne pozbawiona wszelkich swoich zahamowań, ze strzaskaną maską — do tego kusząca, niezwykle kusząca.

Skup się, zbeształ się Harry, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że gapi się na jej zaróżowione policzki i rozkoszne, wilgotne usta. Trzymając ją mocno, odwrócił się w stronę Draco i Teo. Oni na szczęście już wracali do siebie, być może dlatego, że w rodzinnych domach często mieli do czynienia z tego typu magią.

W odpowiedzi na pytająco uniesione brwi Harry'ego Draco stwierdził po prostu:

— To był prawdziwy zryw magii, Harrison. I to dużo mocniejszy niż podczas rytuału dokonanego przez moich rodziców.

Harry potrząsnął głową, tłumiąc rozbawienie, i wskazał podbródkiem bliźniaków Withers.

— Pomożesz mi z tą dwójką? Pójdziemy na statek. W takim stanie nie powinni wracać do zamku.

Zerknął na wtuloną w jego pierś Dafne i oplótł ją mocniej ramionami.

_ By__ć__ mo__ż__e powinien jeszcze raz zastanowi__ć__ si__ę__ nad swoimi uczuciami co do niej..._

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Pierwszy dzień świąt rozpoczął się jasnym, rześkim świtem. Tego poranka, po rozpakowaniu prezentów, Harry w przeciwieństwie do pozostałych uczniów nie zaczął ekscytować się nadchodzącym balem, a jeszcze raz, starannie, krok po kroku, przeanalizował w myślach plan odzyskania przepowiedni, który miał zamiar wcielić w życie jeszcze tej nocy. Ostrożnie zdjął długi, złoty łańcuch przymocowany do wisiorka w kształcie klepsydry, który wyciągnął z swojego kufra, obłożonego silnymi, ochronnymi czarami i włożył go do świątecznego prezentu, otrzymanego w tym roku od Czarnego Pana —małej, srebrnej sakiewki wielkości rozłożonej dłoni.

W rzeczywistości na sakiewkę nałożono Niewykrywalne Zaklęcie Rozciągające, ponadto została zaczarowana tak, by tylko Harry był w stanie wyciągać z niej rzeczy. Do tego silne czary chroniły ją przed kradzieżą, wykryciem czy zniszczeniem. Harry był nią zachwycony. Była namacalnym dowodem na mistrzostwo Czarnego Pana w zaklęciach, czarach ochronnych i alchemii. Harry, nie mogąc się powstrzymać przez jej przetestowaniem, schował do środka Mapę Huncwotów. Ku jego radości okazało się, że nawet tak naszpikowany magią przedmiot jak mapa, mieści się w sakiewce, a jego włożenie nie wywoływało żadnych efektów ubocznych. Sam nawet nie miał co marzyć o zaprezentowaniu takiego poziomu umiejętności w najbliższej przyszłości. To był majstersztyk wymagający splecenia ze sobą niezliczonej ilości czarów w zawiłą, delikatną sieć i połączenia ich z naprawdę małym przedmiotem. Nie miał jeszcze takiej kontroli nad własną magią, która pojawiała się z wiekiem i doświadczeniem. Czarny Pan musiał spędzić sporo czasu na stworzenie tego cudeńka... Gdy Harry to sobie uświadomił, poczuł, jak zalewa go fala szczęścia i wdzięczności.

_Nie zawiod__ę__ ci__ę__, ojcze. Odzyskam dzi__ś__ przepowiedni__ę__._

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Popołudniu, zaraz po obiedzie, Draco zaciągnął Harry'ego i resztę jego małej świty do dormitorium. Oświadczył przy tym złowieszczo, że dobry wygląd wymaga czasu. Dziewczyny skwapliwie się z tym zgodziły i gdy tylko dotarli do pokoju wspólnego, ulotniły się z zasięgu wzroku zaskoczonych chłopców, by zrobić to, co zawsze robiły przed balami. Chociaż Harry'emu i pozostałym chłopcom bale nie były obce, ten miał odbyć się w Hogwarcie, a to znaczyło, że nie mogli skorzystać z pomocy skrzatów domowych, które zazwyczaj asystowały im w takich okolicznościach.

Draco zerknął na swoich kolegów i wydał z siebie cierpiętnicze westchnienie.

— Poważnie? Słuchajcie, zacznijcie przygotowania i przebierzcie się w szaty wyjściowe. Przyślę później dziewczyny, by zajęły się waszymi włosami.

Harry nie mógł powstrzymać rozbawienia — blondyn zdawał się być w swoim żywiole.

— Skoro tak mówisz, Draco. W końcu jesteś ekspertem. — Uniósł brew w wyrazie prześmiewczego rozbawienia. Draco zmrużył oczy.

— Jeszcze zobaczysz, że rzeczywiście nim jestem, Harrison, kiedy z tobą skończę — odparł z cieniem rozbawienia w głosie.

Harry parsknął cicho. Cały Draco — próżny niczym paw. Ciekawe, czy była to jedna z cech Malfoyów, dziedziczona z pokolenia na pokolenie wraz z ich arystokratyczną arogancją… W gruncie rzeczy nie było w tym niczego złego, kolejna maska, którą prezentowali światu.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Sześć godzin później Harry stał przed lustrem w dormitorium Draco całkowicie oniemiały. Tym razem blondyn przeszedł samego siebie — w rzucaniu zaklęć poprawiających wygląd i ubiór mógł śmiało rywalizować ze skrzatami domowymi. Część długich, kruczoczarnych włosów Harry'ego została spleciona w warkocz, przewiązany srebrną wstążką, natomiast druga część spływała jedwabistą kurtyną niemalże do pasa. Oczywiście miał na sobie swoje czarne, wieczorowe szaty, które przypominały nieco przedłużoną wersję mugolskiej dwurzędowej marynarki. Miała zamknięte klapy, błyszczące, srebrne guziki i była idealnie dopasowana. Dopiero na wysokości pasa rozszerzała się ku dołowi, jak zwyczajna szata. Dopełnieniem stroju były biała, jedwabna koszula oraz szmaragdowa muszka. Potomek czystej krwi — w każdym calu.

Teraz tylko ruszać w noc pełną szkolnych intryg...

Harry odwrócił się w stronę Draco i obrzucił swojego zastępcę krytycznym spojrzeniem. Ulizane, sięgające ramion blond włosy, czarne szaty z wysokim kołnierzem i jasnoszara koszula z muszką. Wszystko z najlepszych materiałów, takich, na jakie tylko mógł sobie pozwolić ktoś tak bogaty jak Malfoy, oczywiście. Wygląda na to, że męska część ślizgońskiego kręgu będzie dzisiaj w czerni, doszedł do wniosku Harry, kiedy zobaczył ubiór trzeciego chłopca. I ponownie, czarne szaty z otwartą klapą, mleczna koszula i brązowa muszka. Jednak dużo bardziej uderzające było nerwowe podekscytowanie błyszczące w oczach. Harry westchnął w myślach. Wyglądało na to, że Teo nie trzymał swoich nerwów na wodzy tak dobrze, jak Draco. Cóż, w zasadzie to nigdy tego nie robił. Będzie musiał uspokoić się na tyle, na ile będzie w stanie.

— Przygotowaliśmy się na dzisiejszą noc najlepiej jak tylko mogliśmy — zwrócił się Harry do dwójki swoich przyjaciół. — Trzymajcie się planu i pamiętajcie o swoich rolach. Wiem, że dasz radę. — Harry tak długo patrzył Teodorowi w oczy, aż ten nie zebrał się w sobie i twierdzącą skinął głową. Wtedy zerknął na Draco. W jego oczach dojrzał jedynie szczery zapał.

— Już czas. Chodźmy.

Harry wyszedł z pokoju, a Draco i Teo podążyli za nim. W ostatniej chwili rzucił karcące spojrzenie w stronę Nuit. Wąż chciał, by Harry go zabrał ze sobą, ale Harry nie miał zamiaru pokazywać się publicznie z tak dużym zwierzęciem. Kiedy stanowczo odmówił jego prośbie, wąż zwinął się w ciasny kłębek na łóżku i obecnie całkowicie ignorował swojego właściciela.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Pokój wspólny Ślizgonów wypełniony był po brzegi uczniami, w większości wystrojonymi w najlepsze szaty. W powietrzu dało się wyczuć ogarniające wszystkich podekscytowanie, pomieszczenie rozbrzmiewało od powściągliwie prowadzonych rozmów **—** wielu uczniów wręcz nie mogło się doczekać nadchodzącego balu. Nastrój udzielił się nawet młodszym rocznikom, bo choć nie mogli wziąć udziału w zabawie, to zebrali się w rogu pokoju, by popatrzeć na wystrojonych starszych kolegów.

Wszyscy jednak zamilkli, gdy do pomieszczenia wkroczył Harrison Maximus Riddle —reprezentant Durmstangu, Mroczny Książę — w towarzystwie Draco Malfoya i Teodora Notta. Ubrani głównie w czerń sprawiali porażające wrażenie. Prawdziwi przywódcy Mrocznego Dworu. Określenie to nie odnosiło się już tylko do uczniów z Durmstrnagu, nie odkąd Harrison rozszerzył swoje wpływy na hogwarckich Ślizgonów. Wielu z nich było członkami jego dworu, a już na pewno ci, którzy byli na tym samym roku co Draco.

Ale obecnie niewielu uczniów zaprzątało sobie głowy polityką. Czekająca ich noc miała upłynąć na plotkach i intrygach, a Ślizgoni mieli w pełni wykorzystać znane sobie tajniki i niuanse Gry, ale tu i teraz wciąż pozostawali pod wrażeniem pełnej mroku wspaniałości swojego lidera. Cisza panowała przez dłuższą chwilę. Harry dał sobie czas na przyjrzenie się reszcie swoich zwolenników z Durmstrangu. Emlen, Fracis, Octavius i Septimus wyglądali odpowiednio szykownie w swoich ciemnych, modnych i zapewne drogich szatach. Przybyły także dziewczyny.

Dafne pierwsza: ucieleśnienie elegancji. Upięła swoje złote loki, ale pozostawiła kilka kosmyków, wytwornie zwisających luzem, co jedynie podkreślało naturalne piękno jej rysów. Pozbawiona rękawów suknia z białek satyny odbijała blask kominka. Ubiór Dafne cechowała niezwykła prostota — nie licząc pereł i diamentów zdobiących jej szyję i gorset. Ale nawet one nie przekraczały granicy dobrego smaku i nie sprawiały wrażenia nadmiernego przepychu.

Co było wyjątkiem. Rzucając zaciekawione spojrzenie dziewczynom, które pojawiły się tuż za Dafne, Harry zarejestrował, że większość z nich ubrała wyszukane, obszerne suknie z mnóstwem wstążek i falbanek. Oczywiście nie miał zamiaru w żaden sposób komentować kobiecej mody (mądra rada udzielona przez Barty'ego po wypiciu ajerkoniaku na jednym z balów), ale w duchu doszedł do wniosku, że najbardziej podoba mu wybór Dafne. Przez krótką chwilę dał się nawet porwać czarowi roztaczanemu przez niezaprzeczalną piękność stojącą tuż przed nim.

Wtedy jednak do głosu doszło jego wychowanie. Był Mrocznym Księciem, dzisiejszej nocy nie miał czasu na takie bzdury. Skinąwszy Dafne, odwrócił się ku reszcie uczniów.

— Moi przyjaciele! Pamiętajmy, że to wciąż bal wydany z okazji, którą także obchodzimy w naszych domach. Nie przejmujmy się Dumbledore'em. Cieszmy się nim.

I o to chodziło: by jak największa liczba Ślizgonów była dzisiejszego wieczoru rozproszona.

Kiedy Harry prowadził resztę w stronę Wielkiego Halu, odnotował, że jakimś cudem Dafne kroczyła tuż za nim. Czując dziwny uścisk w sercu, który z uporem zignorował, uśmiechnął się do swojej wieloletniej przyjaciółki.

— Pięknie dzisiaj wyglądasz, Dafne.

* * *

~o.O.o~

* * *

Harry spotkał się z Padmą w hollu. Dziewczyna ubrała turkusową szatę, a w ciemny warkocz wplotła złote wstążkę. Na jej nadgarstkach błyszczały złote bransoletki. Harry'emy przemknęło przez głowę, że ma niezwykle egzotyczny typ urody, czym zupełnie różniła się od Dafne.

— Witaj, Harrison — przywitała się. Głos miała spokojny i opanowany, chociaż dało się w nim wychwycić podekscytowanie, wywołane myślą, że oto idzie na bal z Harrisonem Riddle'em, reprezentantem Durmstrangu.

— Dobry wieczór, Padmo — odparł gładko Harry, uśmiechając się uprzejmie. Dzisiejszej nocy miał zamiar oczarować Padmę i resztę Krukonów, tak, by po świętach wszyscy wpadli w jego sidła. Dlatego, ignorując ostentacyjną obojętność Dafne i porozumiewawczy uśmieszek Dracona, zaoferował dziewczynie ramię.

Wkrótce od strony schodów prowadzących do wieży Gryfonów, nadeszła grupa uczniów na czele której stali Martin Potter i Ronald Weasley. Ten pierwszy ubrany był w czerwono-złote szaty, barwy Gryffindoru, które gryzły się z jego kasztanowymi włosami. Natomiast Weasley... Harry musiał włożyć naprawdę wiele wysiłku w zapanowaniem nad wyrazem twarzy, gdy zobaczył jego kasztanowe szaty obrębione koronkami. Zerknął kątem oka na Draco, który jak on, starał się zapanować nad sobą. Ale zdradził go błysk w oku. Harry był pewien, że Draco jeszcze nie raz wypomni Weasleyowi jego ubiór. Tyle że nie dzisiaj.

Jeżeli chodzi o ich towarzyszki, to Harry z niejakim zdziwieniem odnotował, że o ile Ginewra Weasley wręcz wisiała na Martinie, to Hermiony Granger obok Rona nie było. Odruchowo zerknął na piękną nastolatkę stojącą obok Fitzroya. Biedna dziewczyna, pomyślał. Wiedział, że chłopak jedynie się nią bawił; Aleksiej zapewnił go, że reprezentant Durmstrangu nie jest zainteresowany żadną dziewczyną. Harry nie był do końca pewien jego motywów, ale biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Gryfonka była znana ze swojej rozległej wiedzy, wcale nie było trudno dodać dwa do dwóch.

Fitzroy pochwycił spojrzenie Harry'ego. Lekko skinął głową, a na jego twarzy pojawił się powściągliwy uśmiech, nim zerwał kontakt wzrokowy. _Czyżby wyzwanie?_ odnotował zimno Harry. Skoro chce. Ale nie dziś. Dziś miał dużo ważniejsze sprawy na głowie niż przejmowanie się gierkami reprezentanta Beauxbaton.

Drzwi do Wielkiej Sali zostały w końcu otwarte, uczniowie na tyle dostojnie i spokojnie, na ile byli w stanie, zaczęli ją zapełniać. Gdy wszyscy znaleźli się w środku, McGonagall zaprowadziła reprezentantów i ich partnerów do okrągłego stolika, przy którym zasiadali już sędziowie turnieju.

Ściany komnaty pokrywał błyszczący szron, a spod gwieździstego sufitu zwisały pęki jemioły i bluszczu. Podłużne stoły zniknęły, zamiast nich pojawiły się setki małych stoliczków rozświetlonych świecami, przy których mogło zasiąść po dwanaście osób. W porównaniu do dekoracji na corocznych balach wyprawianych przez Malfoyów hogwarckie wypadały dość słabo, ale nadrabiały ilością.

Co i rusz Harry napotykał znajomych uczniów, popleczników i przyjaciół, z którymi witał się oszczędnym skinieniem głowy i uprzejmym uśmiechem, co wywoływało gromkie brawa. Poczuł, jak Padma z podekscytowaniem ściska jego ramię i z niejakim rozbawieniem odnotował, że dziewczyna nie ma nic przeciwko byciu w centrum uwagi, jeżeli brać pod uwagę szeroki uśmiech, który nie schodził z jej ust.

Dumbledore również się uśmiechał – ale w ten charakterystyczny, obłudny sposób. Nawet Kararkow wygiął wargi w chłodnym uśmiechu, który natychmiast ocieplił się na widok Harry'ego. Ludo Bagman, ubrany w purpurowe szaty w złote gwiazdy, klaskał równie entuzjastycznie co uczniowie. Madame Maxime, w zwiewnej, atłasowej sukni uprzejmie klaskała, natomiast piąty sędzia, Bartemiusz Crouch Senior — a tak naprawdę Barty Crouch Junior — przybrał surową i chłodną minę (co, zdaniem Harry'ego musiało być standardowym wyrazem twarzy starszego czarodzieja). Barty był tak dobry w odgrywaniu roli swojego ojca, że Harry mimowolnie zaczął zastanawiać się, gdzie ten nauczył się tak grać. Bo że nie w Azkabanie, to było pewne.

Gdy nadszedł czas zajęcia miejsc, Harry tak się ustawił, by usiąść właśnie koło Barty'ego, z Padmą po swojej lewej.

— Panie Crouch, pozwoli pan, że przedstawię panu moją partnerkę, Padmę Patil — rozpoczął konwersację, by zachować pozory. W odpowiedzi Barty skinął szorstko głową, co było w stylu jego ojca, po czym lekko się ukłonił. To mogło zostać odczytane jako zachęta do dalszej rozmowy.

— Panna Patil? Miałem okazję pracować parę razy z pani ojcem.

Padma lekko się zarumieniła, jakby nieco onieśmielona okazywaną jej uwagę, ale szybko doszło do siebie i odpowiedziała w równie uprzejmy sposób. Harry pomyślał, że jak na córkę indiańskiego ambasadora, zachowuje się nieco ulegle. Chyba powinna być przyzwyczajona do wpływowych ludzi? Z drugiej strony nigdy nie widział jej na żadnym z wydawanych przez Malfoyów przyjęć…

Uznając to za kwestię warto rozważenia przy innej okazji, Harry przeniósł uwagę na niewielką kartę dań ułożoną obok każdego ze złotych talerzy. Zauważył, że kiedy Dumbledore złożył swoje zamówienie na żeberka, reszta podążyła za jego przykładem. Spoglądając na pozostałych kandydatów, zauważył również, że Fitzroy zabawia Granger opowieściami o Beauxbaton.

— My mieć rzeźby z lodu w komnacie jadalnej na święta. Oni są jakby wielkie diamenty i błiszczą na cała sala. I są po prostu świetni.

Dość błahy temat jak na rozmowę. Jakby tego typu sposób zachowania stanowił zaledwie przykrywkę dla prawdziwej osobowości Fitzroya, którą ten skrywał przed innymi.

Harry dyskretnie rozejrzał się po sali, udając, że bierze udział w rozmowie toczonej przez Barty'ego i Padmę. Co jakiś czas, gdy następowała niezręczna cisa, wtrącał coś od siebie, by pobudzić konwersację.

W pewnym momencie Diggory pochwycił jego spojrzenie.

— Powiedz Harrison, co myślisz o Hogwarcie? — zagadnął.

Jak najbardziej akceptowalne pytanie, świetnie nadające się na temat pogawędki przy kolacji. Harry'ego ucieszyło odkrycie, że mimo wszystko Diggory posiadał szczątkowe pojęcie o etykiecie i nie nawiązał do sprawy jaja czy smoków.

— Jak na razie podoba mi się tutaj — odparł uprzejmie. — Zawsze chciałem przekonać się jak tu jest. I okazało się, że… inaczej.

Diggory uśmiechnął się, słysząc to.

— A ja zawsze byłem ciekawy jak jest w Durmstrangu.

Harry'ego rozśmieszyła ta niezbyt subtelna zagrywka, ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Durmstrang był znany z zazdrosnego strzeżenia swoich tajemnic.

Wciąż rozbawiony, odpowiedział:

— To jest takie samo miejsce nauki jak Hogwart, chociaż ośmielę się zauważyć, że _duch rywalizacji_ jest tam większy. Silni mają okazję do zabłyśnięcia, a słabi… walczą o przetrwanie. Ale przecież taka jest natura świata, nieprawdaż? — Uniósł kieliszek w prześmiewczym toaście, zwracając baczną uwagę na wszystkich, którzy przysłuchiwali się ich rozmowie, ale w szczególności na Diggory'ego. Diggory'ego: prefekta, reprezentanta Hogwartu. Przyjacielskiego, przystojnego Diggory'ego. Tłamszonego przez ojca, wymagającego od syna perfekcji i zmęczonego przygotowaniami do Turnieju. I, o czym napomknęła ostatnio Dafne, zmagającego się z problemami z Cho Chang. _To był zbyt łatwe_. Kilka spotkań, trochę ostrożnej manipulacji… I przed trzecim zadaniem zdobędzie jego „przyjaźń".

Diggory wyglądał na lekko zszokowanego uwagą wygłoszoną przez Harry'ego, na jego obliczu pojawił się wyraz głębokiego zamyślenia. Co stanowiło duży kontrast w stosunku do reakcji jego partnerki — ta miała dość bezmyślną minę. Barty, naśladując zachowanie ojca, milczał. Natomiast we wzroku Dumbledore'a, który siedział obok Diggory'ego i uśmiechał się dobrodusznie, pojawiło się coś ostrego.

— Ach, panie Riddle. Być może powinien się pan bardziej zainteresować tymi, dla których los był mniej łaskawy. Oni zasługują na uwagę jak każdy z ludzi. W końcu, mój drogi chłopcze, każdy ma jakaś słabość. Nawet ktoś taki jak ty.

Dumbledore spojrzał na Harry'ego z życzliwością w oczach, jakby był dziadkiem zwracającym się do wnuka. Harry musiał skorzystać z całego swojego talentu w zakresie oklumencji i żelaznego zdyscyplinowania, by wściekłość i zniesmaczenie, które właśnie poczuł, nie odbiły się na jego twarzy. _Co za bezczelnoć!_ Nikt, nawet Frederick Flint nie potraktował Harry'ego w tak _protekcjonalny_ sposób w całym jego piętnastoletnim życiu.

— Dlatego my, jako ludzie i jak na ludzi przystało powinniśmy dążyć do perfekcji… i mocy. Ci, którzy nawet nie próbują tego robić są niewiele warci; zbyt słabi, by nawet próbować — rzucił drwiąco, zerkając na Dumbledore'a z wzywaniem. Tylko ten stary dureń mógł odważyć się na coś takiego. Zasugerować że on, Harrison Maxims Riddle, dziedzic Czarnego Pana, jest słaby. Dotknęło to Harry'ego bardziej niż był skłonny przyznać, po części dlatego, że jego ojciec, sam Lord Voldemort, nie tolerował żadnych słabości.

Na szczęści Harry w porę się opanował i zmusił do przybrania bardziej neutralnej postawy. Wygłosił kilka mniej kontrowersyjnych frazesów. Wzbudzenie podejrzeń Dumbledore'a nie przyniosłoby niczego dobrego… Niestety szkoda została już wyrządzona — dyrektor przyglądał mu się uważnie przez resztę posiłku. Harry, odpłacając się pięknym za nadobne, odwracał wtedy wzrok. Jednak od czasu do czasu zerkał w stronę Dumbledre'a i w trakcie jednej z takich okazji zauważył, że z ręką dyrektora stało się coś dziwnego — była poczerniała i sprawiała wrażenie obumarłej. Harry był pewien, że wcześniej tak nie wyglądała. To było coś nowego. Kolejną rzeczą, która zwróciła jego uwagę, był złoty pierścień z czarnym kamieniem widoczny na jednym z palców chorej dłoni. Harry o mało co go nie przegapił wśród innych pierścieni, gdyby nie dziwne uczucie, które nagle go ogarnęło. Jakby pierścień go przyzywał. Zaintrygowany, aktywował swój specjalny wzrok i skupił go dłoni Dumbledore'a. To, co zobaczył, wprawiło go w zdziwienie. W magicznej aurze dyrektora pojawiło się więcej żółtych i szarych pasm, ale przy ręce stawała się ona niemal czarna. Krzywiąc się w myślach, Harry odnotował ten fakt i postanowił, że zapyta o to ojca przy najbliższej okazji.

Gdy kolacja została zjedzona, Dumbledore wstał i polecił uczniom uczynić to samo. Machnięciem różdżki odesłał stoły na bok, robiąc miejsce pośrodku sali. Wyczarował także podwyższenie przy ścianie po prawej. Harry doszedł do wniosku, że dyrektor się popisywał. Moc i precyzja włożona w zaklęcie ujawiły się w solidności wyczarowanego podwyższenia i zawiłości jego ozdób. Widząc to, Harry skrzywił się w myślach, bo uświadomił sobie, jak potężny był największy wróg Czarnego Pana. I że na chwilę obecną sam nie mógł się z nim mierzyć.

_Ale kiedyś to się zmieni. Będę potężniejszy niż Albus-cholerny-Dumbledore._

Niedługo po tym na scenie pojawiły się muzyczne instrumenty, a chwilę później, wśród dzikich, entuzjastycznych oklasków, gwiazda wieczoru — Jęczące Wiedźmy.

Wszystkie miały na sobie czarne, specjalnie postrzępione szaty. Harry zdusił w sobie chęć parsknięcia. Jego dawny nauczyciel etykiety, Lucjusz, z pewnością zadrżałby z oburzenia gdyby Harry pokazał mu się w czymś takim… nie wspominając o Czarny Panu, który przekląłby go za sam pomysł założenia czegoś takiego w jego obecności. Jak dla nich, współczesne stroje były zbyt podobne do mugolskich. A Harry, w przeciwieństwie do swoich rówieśników. jakoś nigdy nawet nie czuł potrzeby słuchania tych wszystkich współczesnych, „popularnych" zespołów.

Ze stołów zniknęły lampiony, reprezentanci szkół i ich partnerki wstali ze swoich miejsc. Kiedy Jęczące Wiedźmy zagrały pierwsze takty powolnej, rzewnej ballady, Harry z ujmującym zaoferował Padmie swoje ramię. Ta zarumieniła się, ale pozwoliła, by zaprowadził ją na oświetlony parkiet.

Idąc w stronę parkietu, Harry kątem oka zauważył Dracona i Dafne, którzy trzymali się na dystans. Skinął głową w ich kierunku. Oboje sprawiali wrażenie nieporuszonych, chociaż wyraz twarzy Dafne był bardziej lodowaty niż zazwyczaj. Wyrzucając chwilowo wszystkie myśli o niej z głowy, Harry skupił się na dziewczynie, którą chciał przekonać do siebie dzisiejszej nocy — Padmie Patil. Położył jedną dłoń na jej plecach, drugą ujął dłoń dziewczyny i zaczął tańczyć z nienaganną gracją i elegancją.

Cały czas dbał o to, by patrzeć swojej partnerce głęboko w oczy, nawet wtedy, gdy po raz kolejny analizował plan na drugą, ważniejszą część nocy (oczywiście osłaniał wtedy myśli kilkoma oklumencyjnymi barierami). Wokół tańczyli pozostali uczniowie. Harry dostrzegł Toedora i Pansy zwinnie uskakujących na bok przed Dumbledore'em tańczącym walca z Madame Maxime. Emlen i Francis dobrze bawili się z parą dziewczyn z Beauxbatons, a bracia Withers trzymali na uboczu, nie spuszczając z niego oczu. Stojący trochę dalej Aleksiej sprawiał wrażenie wybitnie zdystansowanego. Przyglądał się tłumowi z dziwną pustką w oczach. _Zupełnie, jakby stracił kontakt ze światem… Ile mu jeszcze brakuje do przeobrażenia się w prawdziwego nekromantę?_

Z pewnym trudem Harry wyrzucił z głowy myśli o Aleksieju. Gdy jego wzrok padł na Ronalda Weasley i jego partnerkę, nudną jak flaki z olejem dziewczyną nazywającą się Lavender Brown, jego usta wykrzywiły się w wyrazie pogardy. Wyglądało na to, że Lavender z niebywałą cierpliwością próbowała nauczyć Weasleya poprawnych kroków, by ich taniec bardziej przypominał walc. Kątem oka dostrzegł nieznaną sobie kobietę z włosami o odcieniu miedzianego brązu ubraną w złoto-czerwoną szatę — kolory te nieprzyjemnie skojarzyły mu się z szatami Martina Pottera.

Nastrój Harry'ego natychmiast się zepsuł. Nawet po czterech miesiącach spędzonych w Hogwarcie sam widok Jamesa Pottera wzbudzał w Harrym głęboką niechęć. Tak więc, gdy piosenka się skończyła, nakłonił Padmę do zejścia z parkietu pod pretekstem, że musi chwilę odpocząć. Podszedł razem z nią do stolika, przy którym siedzieli Draco i Dafne. Pomimo napiętych stosunków, które ostatnio panowały między nim a Dafne, jego złotowłosy szpieg doskonale wypełnił swoje obowiązki. Dafne przywitała się z Padmą z serdeczną uprzejmością i wkrótce obie dziewczyny pogrążyły się w przyjacielskiej pogawędce, w trakcie której obgadywały kreacje innych uczniów i nauczycieli.

— Kim jest ta kobieta, tańcząca z Jamesem Potterem — zapytał Harry, starając się brzmieć na jak najbardziej znudzonego.

Czasami wybitnie nie podobało mu się, jak dobrze znał go jego najlepszy przyjaciel. Na przykład teraz, gdy w oczach Draco mignęły złośliwe błyski.

— To Samanta Potter z domu Macdonald — padła ostrożna odpowiedź. — Szlama i obecna żona Jamesa Pottera. Nauczycielom pozwolono zaprosić na bal swoich partnerów i jak widać Potter jako jedyny postanowił skorzystać z tego przywileju.

A więc to tak. Jego _macocha_. Harry natychmiast się zjeżył. Jakby nie wystarczyło, że jego prawdziwa matka była szlamą. Może dobrze się stało, że James Potter porzucił go, gdy był niemowlęciem. Nawet nie chciał sobie wyobrażać na kogo by wyrósł, gdyby dorastał w domu z macochą-szlamą… Z pewnością byłby podręcznikowym przykładem dziecka nad którym się znęcano, albo, o zgrozo!, stałby się tak rozpieszczonym bachorem, jak jego brat. Aż go otrzepało na samą myśl.

Biorąc głęboki wdech, Harry wyrzucił z głowy wszystkie myśli o Jamesie Potterze. Dzisiejsza noc nie była dobra na rozmyślania o biologicznym ojcu. Miał o wiele ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie. Rzucił Draconowi wymowne spojrzenie, a potem zaproponował dziewczynom drinki.

— Butelkę ognistej whiskey i dwie butelki wina z czarnego bzu — oznajmił, kierując swoje zamówienie w stronę stołu. Niemal natychmiast pojawiły się na nim zamówione butelki. Dzięki Teodorwi Harry dowiedział się, że dzisiejszej nocy skrzaty pracujące w kuchni zostały zwolnione z ograniczeń odnośnie serwowania alkoholi. A te stanowiły istotny element planu.

Draco od razu przeobraził się w doskonałego dżentelmena, nalewając alkohol do szklanek wszystkich zebranych przy stole. Harry natomiast zgrabnie włączył się do rozmowy dziewczyn, prawiąc komplementy Krukonce, która z każdą chwilą upijała się coraz bardziej, głownie po to, by ukryć rumieńce, które wywoływały słowa reprezentanta Durmstrangu. Nawet nie zauważyła, że praktycznie sama wypiła wszystkie trzy butelki zamówione przez Harry'ego, skutecznie rozpraszana przez ślizgońskie trio.

Kątem oka Harry zarejestrował, że Teo i Pansy opuścili parkiet i dyskretnie skierowali się w stronę wyjścia. W samą porę: inne pary również zaczęły się wymykać, by w jakimś ustronnym miejscu móc w trochę inny sposób spędzić z sobą czas. Wiedząc, że naszedł czas, przyjrzał się uważnie Padmie. Dziewczyna zachowywała się niczym bezmyślna lalka, chichocząc i rzucając jakieś nieskładne uwagi. Dzięki temu Harry miał idealną wymówkę do tego, co chciał zrobić.

— Wiecie co, przyniosę Padmie eliksir rozbudzający. Draco, masz może eliksir na kaca? — zapytał. Draco mruknął, że ma go w swojej skrzyni. Obaj wstali więc ze swoich miejsc i już mieli odejść, gdy Harry poczuł na sobie wzrok Dafne. Troska, zmartwienie, rezygnacja. W jej oczach odbijało się wiele emocji, ale te trzy były najwyraźniejsze, a pod nimi wszystkimi czaiła się stalowa determinacja. Dafne zazwyczaj skrywała swoje uczucia za maską arystokratki, ale tym razem specjalnie je odsłoniła, by Harry mógł je zobaczyć. Uderzyło go to, ale wiedział, że to nie czas ani miejsce na zbyteczne sentymenty. Na sekundę porzucił własną maskę, by dodać jej otuchy i uspokoić.

— Czy mogłabyś w międzyczasie zająć się Padmą? — poprosił z lekkim uśmiechem.

Dafne skinęła głową. Krótko, w iście królewski sposób.

A potem moment minął. Harry i Draco ruszyli w kierunku drzwi, ani razu się nie odwracając. Za sobą pozostawili zamyśloną Dafne.

* * *

**No i koniec.**

* * *

**T/N**

* * *

Wiecie co, ja też nie wierzę, że w końcu mi się to udało. Na wstępie to chyba wypadałoby mi was przeprosić za tak długi czas oczekiwania na kolejny rozdział. Nawet nie chce mi się sprawdzać, kiedy miał się on pojawić, bo jeśli bym to zrobiła, to chyba wpadłabym w jeszcze większe poczucie winy. Prawda jest taka, że wybitnie nie chciało mi się go przetłumaczyć i odwlekałam ten moment jak tylko się dało. No bo przecież… to już koniec. Wszystkie znaki na niebie i ziemi wskazują, że nie będzie już kolejnych rozdziałów. LavenderStorm milczy i nawet komentarze pojawiające się pod oryginalną wersją Mrocznego nie wypływają na jej chęć dalszego pisania (chociaż oczywiście zawsze możecie zostawić tam po sobie ślad, choćby napisać: „It's amazing story! I want more!"). Niby od samego początku wiedziałam (i wy też, w końcu was ostrzegałam już w pierwszym poście), że opowiadanie w pewnym momencie się urywa. Tyle, że teraz właśnie dotarliśmy do tego momentu.

Aż łezka się kręci w oku. To było aż półtorej roku… Półtorej roku. Jak ten czas zleciał…

Z tej okazji chciałabym podziękować wszystkim, którzy to opowiadanie polubili, śledzili a przede wszystkim pozostawiali po sobie komentarz. Nawet jeśli był to komentarz w stylu: „Kiedy kolejny rozdział?". Świadomość, że nie tylko ja zachwycam się Mroczym była bardzo podnosząca na duchu i motywująca (nawet jeśli ostatnimi czasy nie było tego widać). A północ z czwartku na piątek chyba już na zawsze pozostanie dla mnie szczególnym czasem.

Co teraz?

Po pierwsze – teraz to nastąpi żmudne poprawianie Mrocznego i eliminowanie wszystkich błędów i literówek (chce ktoś pomóc?:D).

A po drugie…

Chciałabym powiedzieć, że teraz oddam się tłumaczeniu **1942**, ale Trusted Trouble też zamilkła (dochodzę do wniosku, że ciąży nade mną klątwa jak na stanowiskiem nauczyciela OPCM-u), więc z moich prywatnych projektów pozostaje mi jedynie **Z pamiętnika młodego subiekta**, który powoli i ciut opornie zbliża się ku końcowi (oczywiście w ramach autoreklamy zachęcam was do zajrzenia tam. Jest tam Tom. Tom Riddle. W swojej mrocznej odsłonie). Myślałam nad jakimś kolejnym tłumaczeniem, ale póki co nie trafiłam na nic, co zachwyciłoby mnie równie mocno co Dark as Night albo 1942. Owszem, od czasu do czasu trafiam na różne ciekawe opowiadania, ale wszystkie albo się piszą, albo nie były aktualizowane od kilku miesięcy.

Gdybyście jednak chcieli coś sobie poczytać, to operującym angielskim polecam na przykład nieslashowe: **Warning Signs Read Desolation** minidraken albo **No Glory** Obsidian Pen (które zapowiada się naprawdę dobrze), oraz jedno z najlepszym slashowych opowiadań na jakie trafiłam (czytałam ich bardzo mało, więc w sumie wyrocznią w tej kwestii nie jestem): **Hem of your garment** I am a colour of boom.

Z polskich, to chyba niezmiennie **Maskę Śmierciożercy** Delty Niris (obecnie jedno z trzech moich najulubieńszych opowiadań) oraz potterowskie fanfiki ankelime: **Just Business** i **Nie patrz wstecz**. Poleciłabym też wam **Inside Out**, tyle że po Huzzur również ślad zaginął (widzicie, klątwa, klątwa!), a szkoda, bo to krótkie opowiadanko mogło stać się prawdziwą perełką (a ja wiem, co piszę, bo poznałam pomysł na całą fabułę – uwierzcie, że porzucenia Inside Out żałuję chyba nawet bardziej niż Mrocznego).

Ach… Przypomniałam sobie o Inside Out i wpadłam w depresję.

Dość smutania się! Miało być radośnie. Mimo wszystko.

No.

Wracając do głównej myśli…

Zakończyliśmy naszą wspólną przygodę z Mrocznym, ale to nie znaczy, że nie czeka nas jeszcze wiele innych przygód. Tak więc… do zobaczenia. W jakiś czwartek, o północy, przy jakimś innym projekcie ;)

Wasza,

miśqa


End file.
